


Masters of Genjutsu

by Tsukune08



Category: Naruto
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 325,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukune08/pseuds/Tsukune08
Summary: Naruto is known as being hopeless in the case of Genjutsu. From the beginning he is told he could never become a Genjutsu user. What would happen if those people were wrong and he had friends and a sensei who helped him to achieve that goal?
Relationships: Samui/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I know someone will ask, Yes I am the same Tsukune08 as on Fanfiction. I am reposting this on AAO because I enjoy reading over here and I figure if someone has yet to read it, maybe they could read this during the COVID-19 situation. I hope everyone is staying safe and that we all make it through this safely!
> 
> Just to be clear, this work is going to be marked complete but many people consider it incomplete due to the point I stopped writing. If you have a problem with that, you might want to not read this.

" _You may admire a girl's curves on the first introduction, but the second meeting shows up new angles._ " -Unknown.

Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, is standing on the same bridge that Team Seven has used as their meeting place for the past month since the activation of their cell. Naruto is the shortest of the people standing there, standing only at 4'9" with blonde hair and bright blue eyes filled with mirth, happiness, and a hint of mischievousness. He is wearing a orange and blue jacket which is rolled up at the sleeves. His black undershirt peeks out at the top of the zipper of his orange jacket. On his back is a red swirl emblazoned between his two shoulder blades. His legs are covered in orange pants which are rolled up, a length of tape strapped to his right thigh, above that is a kunai pouch for easy access to his throwing weapons of choice. His feet are covered in blue open-toed shoes common among ninjas. His hitai-ate, the proof that he is a ninja, flashes in the sunlight as it stands proudly on his forehead, holding back his spiky blonde locks.

Next to him stands his teacher and mentor since he graduated from the academy, Hatake Kakashi. He is the tallest and stands at an impressive 5'11". He is wearing the usual Konoha Shinobi attire, His Hitai-ate is wrapped around his forehead but slanted so the cloth covers his left eye. The lower half of his face is covered by a blue facemask, his silver hair and single black eye are the only distinguishable features available with his face so heavily covered. His chest is covered by his green jounin vest which has many pockets for placing various things. His blue undershirt is shown as his shoulders, and arms are covered in the blue fabric from his shirt. The only break of the blue is the same red swirl presented proudly on his left shoulder. His hands are covered in fingerless black gloves with metal handguards from his ANBU days. His pants are a dark blue which are rolled up allowing for his shins to be wrapped in tape and his feet to be covered with the common blue open-toed shoes. His leg is wrapped similarly to Naruto's with tape and his kunai pouch on his right leg.

Across from them the remaining two members of Team Seven stood, First was Haruno Sakura, she is the second shortest standing on the bridge and she stands at a rather normal height of 4'10". Her bright, bubblegum pink hair draws the stares of any passersby, her green eyes almost in the shape of a star as she looks at her crush. She is wearing a red qipao dress with circular designs, which reaches down to her knees. Underneath the skirt, she wears tight, form-fitting dark green shorts. Her legs are bare which lead to her feet covered in the same open-toed shoes that Naruto and Kakashi wear. Her Hitai-ate is used as a bandana to keep her long pink hair from fraying too much.

The final member is Sasuke Uchiha, he is the tallest of the genin there, standing at a 4'10", only slightly taller than Sakura herself. He wears his Hitai-ate around his forehead much like Naruto, his black hair combined with his pitch black eyes making for a very dark look. He wears a blue shirt with the Uchiha Clan crest, a red and white fan, on the back of his shirt. His forearms are covered in blue and white bracers. His shorts are white with blue tape around his right leg and his kunai pouch on top of that. His shins are covered in warmers just as his forearms are. His feet are covered with the same open-toed shoes that the rest of his team wears.

Naruto smiled as he watched Kakashi poof away after their teamwork excerises. He turned to Sakura, still with that goofy grin on his face, "Sasuke-kun, would you like to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was standing a few feet away.

Sasuke turned around and said, "No." before walking off. Naruto's eyes narrowed at Sasuke's back for turning down the 'beautiful Sakura-chan's' invitation for a date before he turned to Sakura, and his grin returned full force.

"Ne, Ne Sakura-chan would you-" Naruto began only to find himself looking up from his back at the sky.

"Shut up Naruto-baka." she said as she huffed and retracted her fist, which had planted itself onto his head causing his fall to the ground. "I will never go on a date with you, get it through your thick skull!" she shouted before turning around and walking away.

Naruto picked himself up out of the crater his body had made when being punched and dusted himself off. He looked back to the sky with a longing expression. " _Is she really never going to accept me?_ " he thought in a depression before his normal exuberance shone forth, " _No Way, I will beat Sasuke-teme's ass then she will have to acknowledge me and go on a date!_ " he thought as he raised a fist to the air in a pump of victory.

Naruto sighed and let his arm fall, an air of depression around him as he looked at the ground, something not seen for Naruto since his discovery almost a month ago when he found out about the demonic fox in his belly. " _How can I beat Sasuke-teme when all Kakashi-sensei teaches us is teamwork exercises!_ " he thought still standing on Team 7's bridge meeting place. " _I don't want to pester him as he said that he would teach us when he felt we were ready, but it has been almost a month and we haven't learned a thing!_ " he lamented. Naruto had asked Kakashi for help early on, but he had informed Naruto that their teamwork needed the most work and that he would not teach any of his genin something else until he felt their teamwork was up to his satisfaction. As such, Naruto had dropped asking his sensei for help since it was obvious the man was adamant about this requirement.

Suddenly, Naruto looked up, " _Well, guess I will just have to try and train by myself, just like always._ " he thought with some slight bitterness at the end. He was a happy-go-lucky guy. He could even ignore many of the bad things in his life. But he was completely tired of being alone. He had been alone since his first memory, it was of him walking along the street from the Hokage tower back to the Orphanage and he was being glared at as he walked by. Alone, again. That was all of his memories. Even his times as a team made him feel alone, though less so as his teammates did actually interact with him. He knew they only interacted with him because they had to though. He shook off those bad times and began to walk into the forest heading to a clearing he had used since the formation of his team.

Not a single person saw the shake of a head with spiky silver hair and a single eye shining in the darkness as Naruto's teammates left him and then Naruto left himself. Kakashi shunshined away, disappointed at his team's teamwork.

Naruto walked onto Training ground 7. He looked over at the memorial stone and wondered, not for the first time, who his parents were. He hoped they had been awesome shinobi that took down corrupt governments and rescued princes and princesses alike. He imagined his father, tall, handsome, with one wicked set of kunai standing in a ferocious pose as he looked out along the battlefield ready to risk life and limb to defeat his enemies. His mother stood beside him, her mouth spread into a fox-like grin much like his own, she had a dangerous looking katana that seemed ready to drink the blood of her foes as she stared down her enemies. He let a smile cross his face as he thought this, though it was bittersweet as he knew that he had no idea who his parents were.

He shook the bright image out of his head before extending his senses a bit as he didn't want anyone to find his new practice clearing. His previous clearing had been disturbed after his last training session there after he had graduated. As such, he searched for and found a new training clearing for his awesome new techniques that he would create and learn as a ninja. So, once he found it, he tried as best he could to keep others from finding it this time. Once he knew that no one was watching him, Naruto used the stealth techniques he had learned while running from the ANBU after his pranks to sneak away into the forest and headed off to his clearing.

Naruto crept along the underbrush keeping quiet and making nary a sound as he continued on his way. His orange clothing was not the best for his stealth but he loved the color orange and no one would ever talk him out of wearing it! He smiled as he finally walked into his training clearing. He looked around and nodded his head as he was satisfied he hadn't been followed. He walked into the middle of the clearing and put his fingers together in a cross-like shape, with a soft cry of " **Kage-Bunshin No Jutsu** " 3 other Naruto's popped into existence next to him. Two went and sat down on opposite ends of the clearing as one clone faced off against Naruto. Each took the beginning stances of the academy style and began to lunge at each other.

Instead of hitting his clone, when Naruto would make contact, Naruto would lightly tap his clone easily stopping almost all of the force from his attacks. He had learned early on that his clones did not last for strong hits so he had adapted his hits so he could pull his power away from them at any point he wanted. The first clone continued fighting him for close to 30 minutes before it was dispelled. When it did, his other clones did not give him a chance to rest as one of them jumped in and continued the furious fight he had begun with the other clone. Continuing in this manner until he had beaten his three clones and fought for an hour and a half straight, Naruto collapsed on his back breathing slightly labored as he lay there.

"Kuso!" he screamed. A few birds leapt from the trees as they heard his scream but many just flicked their feathers and looked down at him as if they were trying to understand why he was making such a noise. Naruto took a deep breath and let it back out while relaxing his muscles, " _This is pathetic! I can't train anything other than my own Taijutsu and it doesn't even get any better because I can not improve on it at all!_ " he yelled in his head. " _I wish the librarians would let me into the library so I could look for stuff._ " he thought sadly with a downcast look.

Naruto sighed and picked himself up, deciding he didn't have any other workouts he could do, he began to walk through the underbrush heading towards a little waterfall he knew was near that he could wash the grime of his training away. The amazing thing about this waterfall was it was slightly heated, he had followed the river back to the natural hotsprings that gushed from the mountains around Konoha. So, it was better for him to take a bath out here than to take a freezing cold shower in his own apartment. The water heater never seemed to be working and Naruto could never understand why.

The best part of it though, was no one but himself knew about it. He had never seen anyone ever come to the waterfall and he had once camped out there for 2 weeks during summer vacation. It was fun and he quite enjoyed the experience. Of course, he returned to the village every few days for some supplies but he basically lived out in the forest, he hadn't known about his new training clearing, having never searched for it. So, he quietly crept to his heated waterfall so no one could follow him.

He made it close to the edge of the brush and was pushing the last bush out of his way as he stepped forward when a woman shunshined in front of him on the banks of the small pond the waterfall emptied into. Naruto froze for a second before slowly putting his foot back down and crouching down with the bush hiding his presence as he watched the woman. Normally, he would immediately jump ahead and ask who the hell she was but something stopped him from even revealing his presence to her, a sixth sense he had honed over the years running from the occasional mob that would happen around his birthday compounded with the constant glares his village gave him. This sense told him not to move nor to make a sound or horrible pain would befall him. He had always listened to the voice as it protected him from the mobs until he could defend himself. When he could defend himself, the mobs stopped. So he listened and crouched down spying on the woman he now inspected scrutinously.

She was very beautiful. Even only seeing her from behind, Naruto could tell this woman just exuded a confidence and grace not found in many women, at least not in comparison to the women Naruto met. Her black hair fell from her head in an almost messy fashion but, for all its messiness, it seemed orderly, almost as if she willed it to follow her demands. He followed the hair down to her mid-back, underneath it he could see the wrappings of white bandages with a pattern of something that looked like rose thorns, but he couldn't see any blood stains. He concluded that the woman was using those wrappings as clothing, his assumption was proven correct as he followed her hair to the edges of it and saw that the bandages wrapped around her whole body.

Below her hair, he could see the bandages but he followed that lower to her posterior. Now, Naruto was not perverted, like many people assumed because of his Sexy jutsu, he was simply looking for a way to beat people when he made that jutsu. As such, he was surprised when a bit of blood leaked from his nose when he saw how shapely her backside appeared and the way it jiggled slightly when she moved. (Seriously, I don't know why some sites say he is perverted, he obviously knows nothing about sex and sees no problem using his sexy no jutsu on who he claims to be perverts! Not just to use on a whim.)

His eyes continued their downward journey to see some of the most toned legs he had ever laid witness to. He could see that this woman's legs were shaped with muscles, nothing too drastic but enough to prove that she worked out enough to keep her body fit. Even through the bandages on her thighs, he could see her muscles ripple as she shifted from foot to foot. Her calves were sculpted just as perfectly as her thighs. Her feet covered in sandals just like his own.

His eyes snapped up from her feet when he saw her shift her upper body to look around. He couldn't manage to see anything about her chest or face because of his angle, so he had no idea who this was. He did notice though, that her right arm was covered in a red sleeve as her hands and forearms were wrapped in tape. He was about to leave, intent on coming back later, when he saw her relax. Curious, he stomped on the urge to leave and continued spying on the woman. He wiped his nose to remove the one blood droplet he had and flicked it onto the ground next to him as he watched the woman completely relax.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the woman reach up and untie something from under her curtain of hair. They widened further when he saw she had untied a Hitai-ate from her head. " _She's a ninja! Shit! Now I can't move. Wonder who she is._ " he thought to himself as his body froze up upon the discovery of her profession. He knew she wasn't a genin. That left her being a Chuunin or Jounin and he couldn't help but shake the feeling this woman was a jounin of the highest caliber. For some reason, when he thought of jounins, her dress seemed familar. He shook that thought as he saw her reach up and begin to unwind the bindings that were her dress.

He watched transfixed, as inch by tantalizing inch, her skin became exposed to the outside world and to him. His eyes darted around quickly as she laid the clothing on a nearby rock. His eyes then locked onto her posterior as he saw she had bandages covering her 'downstairs' as Naruto would call it along with her chest. He noticed she also had a mesh shirt on that was connected to her right sleeve. She reached down and pulled her mesh shirt off along with her sleeve leaving her back completely bare besides her bindings, and Naruto saw her muscles ripple as she did so. It was very obvious she trained extensively to keep her torso well muscled but not overly so.

Naruto's heart beat increased and his lower head started to swell slightly. Naruto was confused at this reaction. He had never experienced this before. He looked down, tearing his eyes away from the woman in front of him for a moment to see his member poking at the fabric of his boxers and creating a slight bulge down there. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the woman, deciding he could figure that out later.

When he managed to look back at the woman, he saw her slowly unwrapping her chest bindings. His heartbeat seemed like a drum in the silence of the forest but he could only see her arms as she slowly unwrapped herself. She draped the bindings ontop of her dress and reached down. Naruto, guessing what was going to happen, yelled at himself to move but his body stood, transfixed as he watched this woman start to reveal her creamy skin to the world. He watched as, wrap after wrap, uncoiled itself from her skin. When she had finished, Naruto was presented with a scene many men would die for, a shapely posterior completely bare and staring right at him as she bent over to pick up he Hitai-ate. His brain was almost fried as his better than normal eyesight seemed to hone in on something he had only seen in pictures on the adult magazine rack.

He saw a small slit, pink in color. It had no hair around it, just her perfect creamy skin. Her luscious thighs framing it perfectly as he felt his nose begin to almost gush blood. The thing to finally put him into blessed unconsciousness was the fact he saw her breasts from between her legs hanging from her chest he noticed how she had these little things on the tip of her breasts that stuck out. He felt his member throb painfully as he took this sight in before he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Somehow, his body remained locked in a crouching position as Naruto fell unconscious. It was only a few minutes but Naruto recovered from his sensory overload and returned to the land of the living to witness that same woman underneath _his_ waterfall, completely _naked!_ He stayed in his position, completely immobile as his member throbbed painfully with her back turned to him. He looked down and frowned at his body. What the hell was this? He didn't even know why he had fallen unconscious or why his nose was bleeding, he only saw that happen when the old man read that stupid perverted orange book! His eyes widened as he took that in. " _I am NOT a pervert!_ " he yelled to himself as he fell onto his butt from pumping his hand into the air.

Unfortunately, this was right when the woman turned around and heard his movement. Naruto caught a glimpse of pink circles on the woman's chest just like his own and a trimmed black bush of hair down by her pink slit before the woman covered herself and was suddenly right by her clothes as she spoke in a ice cold tone. "Come out." she said. Naruto's body moved on its own again as he suddenly leaped out of the bushes and stood in front of the woman, startling her.

Naruto stared at her slightly before he felt some KI coming from her and his eyes snapped to her own. He noticed how her hands were covering her chest and downstairs before he saw her face. His eyes started at her jawline. He noticed she had a rather dainty looking jawline but he was sure that this woman used her looks to her advantage, some part of him idly noted that those looks were obviously weapons. So he ignored her daintyness and looked closer, his eyes picking out the strong muscles underneath her skin, even for her face she was trained, her cheeks were dusted a light red with something on her skin, her lips were a full luscious red covered in red lipstick. His eyes traveled further up and finally locked with her own. His own eyes widened as he saw ruby red eyes glaring back at him, her eyes had two rings of black within them, one so small it almost seemed like a pupil but Naruto's eyes picked out the speck of red in between them.

The two stayed in that position for almost a full minute, Naruto just staring into her ruby red eyes and her glaring back at him before she spoke, "What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked. Naruto's ears almost flew off of his head. That voice was heavenly, almost as if listening to an angel. The musical notes seemed to draw him in and confuse him as she glared at him. He almost stuttered a response but his sixth sense kicked in and, in one of his once in a prank genius moments, he responded.

"I have nothing to say, for the beauty which lies before my eyes is beyond comprehension and, as such, would be an insult to try and put in words." Naruto said, the words spilling from his mouth as if he had always been capable of speaking to women like that. Truthfully, in his own head, he was wondering where the hell those words came from.

Her response would have stunned anyone who knew her. She blushed. Her cheeks went red and her hands almost moved away from her body as she took in his words, almost as if his words had triggered something within her. Her eyes glazed over a bit as she stared down at the whiskered blonde boy in front of her.

Naruto, his moment of intuition having passed, immediately lowered himself onto the ground his head between his hands as he bowed on his knees, "Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to peek on you. But I just always clean here... and I was tired, but my senses told me to stay... and then my body, and... and..." he stuttered as he feared he did something wrong by making her blush. "Gomenasai!" he cried as he remained in his bow.

The woman's red eyes looked down at him. and she giggled at his admission. His response to her question having evaporated her anger at him as she now knew he was not just a pervert trying to watch her, just a confused kid who was very good with words and willing to take his punishment as he hadn't tried to run. Her red eyes suddenly widened as she took in exactly who he was. She sighed as she spoke, "Uzumaki-san please get up and turn around." she said in her same melodius voice.

Naruto looked up at her with fearful eyes. She was surprised when she moved and his eyes still remained locked on hers and didn't move to her body despite his acceptance of punishment. "I wish to clothe myself Uzumaki-san, I will not hurt you." she said gently.

Naruto's fearfulness abated somewhat but he got up and turned around, making each action deliberate and keeping his eyes locked on hers before he turned around proving to the woman he was serious about this. When he turned around, he heard her rustling with her clothes and pulling them on. He took a discreet sniff of the area. The scent of the forest filled his nose but he could smell something sweeter in the air. It was a floral scent that he was almost certain emanated from the woman behind him. It smelled of roses and lavendar. Something he was almost sure wouldn't mix but somehow managed to meld together in a mixture of scents bordering on perfection. His eyes rolled as he almost purred in delight from the smell.

He took a few more sniffs before he heard her clothes stop rustling and asked, "Can I turn around now Kunoichi-san?" he asked politely.

The woman answered almost immediately, "Yes Uzumaki-san, I believe we need to have a talk though." Naruto shivered but he turned around to see the woman with a fiery gaze, though it didn't seem she had any intention on hurting him, just talking. Naruto walked over to a softer part of the ground and sat on the ground. He looked up at the woman and spoke.

"Alright, But Who are you? and How did you find this place? I thought I was the only one who knew about this place." he said, his fear of the woman had him acting a bit calmer than normal. Though he knew she didn't mean him any harm physically, he shuddered as he thought of what women did to perverts, Sakura being the prime example.

The woman looked down at him before moving closer to him a bit and sitting down so the two of them were facing each other. She looked him straight in the eyes, "I guess it isn't surprising you don't remember me, but you have met me before." she said.

Naruto's eyes squinted before he pointed a finger at her like he was accusing her of something, "Your Hinata's, Dog-boy's, and Shino's sensei!" he exclaimed his normal exuberance showing through.

The now revealed sensei of Team 8 smiled slightly, "Glad to see I made an impression." she said. "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I know about this place because I stumbled across it a few days ago and I like to take showers away from the village. I have problems with my own shower." she said with a bit of a dark tone in her voice. Although Naruto did not know it, she was the suspect of many men trying to peek on her just as any of the prominent kunoichi were. Unfortunately, many of the men in Konoha seemed to be perverts, so it was hard to feel safe while in such a vulnerable position as bathing.

Naruto nodded, surprising her, "I know." her eyes widened, "My shower is always cold!" he exclaimed as if that was her problem too, "This place is perfect for taking a shower though." he said. Kurenai chuckled slightly.

"That it is, hence the reason why I am here." she said with mirth in her voice, "Though that brings me to what you were doing Uzumaki-san." she said with complete seriousness in her voice.

Naruto's eyes lowered, "What you did was wrong and-" she started only for Naruto to cut her off.

"I know Kurenai-sensei, I just couldn't stop myself. You are very beautiful and I had never seen something like that. I am very sorry and I will never do it again. Please just don't tell anyone about this." he said in a pleading voice.

Kurenai's blush came back as his words struck her. She cursed herself in her head as she prided herself on hiding her emotions, luckily, Naruto was quite dense and currently trying to get out of a punishment. She looked down at him with a scrutinous eye. "Look at me Uzumaki-san." she said. Naruto's blue eyes raised and locked with Kurenai's. "Do you admit you peeked on me?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Do you know that it is a crime to peek on people while they are taking baths?" she asked. Naruto nodded again. "You understand that I could take you to the Hokage and have you thrown in jail for this correct?" she asked. Again, Naruto nodded.

Kurenai sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Very well, since you obviously weren't trying to peek on me deliberately." she shot a glare at him which had him smiling sheepishly. "And you did not try to deny what you did but instead accepted your responsibility to the consequences of your actions. I will not report this to the Hokage." she said drawing a relieved sigh from Naruto. Honestly, she never would have reported him. She would never admit it but the fact he had managed to hide from her senses and stay hidden until she was already washing herself required some serious stealth skills. Aside from that, the fact he had seen her naked was not something she wanted common knowledge. So, she scared him into silence while simultaneously gaining something to blackmail him with if she ever needed to.

She grinned evilly, "On one condition." she said as she figured something she wanted to do for the blonde haired boy in front of her. He had complimented her in ways no one ever had before and she was feeling quite connected to him as his burden must not be easy. Naruto's eyes snapped to her.

"What?" he asked, his eyes squinting, he would normally have run away as soon as she conceded not turning him in but his curiosity of her actions, i.e. not acting like Sakura, confused and intrigued him at the same time.

"You let me take you to go get some better clothes." she said as she eyed his orange monstrosity. " _How in the hell did I not see him with that on!_ " she screamed in her head.

"What?" he exclaimed, "My clothes are perfect whats wrong with them?" he asked. He loved the color orange and it was a miracle the store had these orange jumpsuits on sale when he went to buy his clothing. He loved this thing. It had many extra pockets and it was extra durable, plus he had many different szes all for the low price of half of anything else he tried to buy.

Kurenai looked down at him with disdain, "How exactly, would orange help you in a fight?" she asked, "My clothes lead my attackers to focus on other areas before my own attacks." she explained, "Your orange just sets you as a beacon." she said as if it explained everything.

Naruto just mumbled something under his breath. Kurenai's eyes narrowed. "What was that?" she asked, her righteous fury coming into play.

Naruto shrank away but repeated himself in a louder voice, "It's cheaper than anything else!" he said, "I managed to get this for half of anything else I try to buy in any of the stores. I don't have the money to pay for new clothes." he explained.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed. " _Damn Civilians_ " she thought to herself. "Tell you what, I will pay for it if you promise to let me use this spot seeing as you already knew about it before me." she said.

Naruto looked up at her with wide eyes, "You can use this anytime you want Kurenai-sensei. You don't have to pay for it. It's not like I own the place." he said.

Kurenai smiled at him, "Then just think of it as a friend helping out another." she said.

Naruto's eyes squinted as he looked at her, "Why would you want to be friends with me?" he asked.

Kurenai's smile disappeared. "Why wouldn't I?" she countered.

Naruto looked down. He spoke quietly, "You know what I contain Kurenai-sensei. Many people within the village glare at me. I am dense and stupid but I am not blind. I can see that many people would not like to be my friend, and the ones I have aren't too well liked." he said his morose sounding voice cut to Kurenai's heart as she imagined that. Her small group of friends was by choice, his was by necessity.

Kurenai leaned forward and smiled at him, "Then I will just have to join them. Because I want to be your friend, do you want to be mine?" she asked.

Naruto smiled brightly at her, "Yes." he said with his happiness almost boiling over. Kurenai couldn't stop herself and giggled at him. She looked almost startled as she hadn't giggled in years. But she shook it off as Naruto's smile seemed to disappear before being replaced by something. His lips twitched and slowly spread as they curved upwards. Naruto's smile seemed to be reborn as it slowly spread across his face. Kurenai's lips twitched upwards as she saw his first true smile.

"Then we are friends Naruto-san." she said. His happiness as infectious as always.

"Arigatou Kurenai...-san." he said. Kurenai smiled slightly.

"One other thing though Naruto-san." she said. Naruto cocked his head to the side as if he were confused. A demonic mask seemed to materialize behind her head as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Please refrain from peeking at me when I am taking a shower from now on." she said. Naruto blushed and nodded his head emphatically. Kurenai's slight smile returned. "Then, since it is getting so late, I will meet you here tomorrow right after your team training." she said. Naruto nodded and smiled at her. As she turned, Naruto spoke up.

"Would you like me to walk you home Kurenai-san?" he asked. Kurenai turned around, a bit surprised at his offer.

"Uhhh, you don't have to Naruto-san." she said. Inwardly, she was wondering why he would offer.

"It's no problem Kurenai-san, besides a gentleman should always walk a lady home." A light pink dusted Kurenai's cheeks as his constant flattery did not fail. He may not realize what he is doing but he is being the perfect gentleman. "Especially, since we just became friends." he said with a smile to her. She smiled lightly at his gesture, as any idea of an ulterior motive was swept from her mind with his blatant honesty.

"If you wish to Naruto-san, I would enjoy the company." she said politely to him. He stepped forward and fell into step with her as the two began to leave the clearing and their embarrassing moment behind themselves.

_Edge of the training grounds_

Kurenai and Naruto approached the edge of the training grounds as darkess settled across the land. Naruto smiled up at Kurenai as they began to walk into the shinobi sector of the village. They had been walking in comfortable silence from the clearing and they were nearing Kurenai's apartment. Naruto looked up at Kurenai as they walked and decided he could ask her for something.

"Kurenai-san, your a jounin right?" he asked.

Kurenai looked down at him and smiled slightly, "Yes Naruto-san." she said.

"Do you think..." he stopped feeling bad for asking his friend for something so soon.

"What is it Naruto-san?" she asked gently as they continued walking.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Do you think you could teach me a few things?" he asked.

Kurenai's stride faltered as she heard his question but she recovered fast. "You have Kakashi who can teach you anything I could." she said.

Naruto looked down slightly, "I guess that wasn't a good question, Gomen ne Kurenai-san." he said as he smiled at her and they approached her own apartment.

Kurenai was about to say something when she saw they were at her apartment building, "Here we are." she said.

Naruto looked at the apartment and smiled, "Well, see you tomorrow Kurenai-san." he said. "and... arigatou." he said before he turned around and ran back towards the town. Kurenai stood there, looking back at him for a bit before she sighed and entered her apartment complex.

Naruto ran from Kurenai's apartment. His happiness boiling over and giving him more energy. He wondered how he had managed to make friends with her but he just brushed it off as he ran down the street excited that he had another person he could call his friend. As he passed the main square, he slowed down and started to walk on the street. His smile could not be beat as he continued walking. He looked around at the slums of Konoha where his apartment was located. He didn't care about his apartment. It was homey and he enjoyed it. So he walked to his apartment complex and entered his house.

Because he had forgotten to take a shower, he stripped down and jumped into his cold shower smiling all the while. After he finished, he dried himself off with a old tattered towel and headed to his bed. As he lay in his bed, with his froggy headcap and orange pants, he began to think back and smiled as he came across his first new friend since his school days. During the school year, Iruka-sensei had helped him near the end of the year but that was it. He had his team but they weren't friends so much as acquaintances. He counted Iruka as a close acquaintance but since he had waited so long to help him, after letting Mizuki sabotage him for 5 months Iruka had quickly lost friendship status.

Finally, he thought about his Jiji. The Hokage. He frowned as he thought of him. He had trusted him explicitly and had followed his instructions to the letter. But all it had brought him was pain to this point. He had told him he never did anything against the villagers and that all they needed was time before they would stop trying to hurt him. He said he didn't know why the villagers were attacking him. But he knew all along. He knew why the matrons at the orphanage would not take good care of him. He knew why the mobs would amass on his birthday to find him. He KNEW why he was hated and he never told him.

Naruto rolled over to his side and let a choked sob be ripped from his throat as he acknowledged that his Jiji lied to him. He never let his jiji know he didn't trust him anymore but he didn't. If he lied about something so big, what else might he be hiding from him? Might he know who his parents were? Might he have known he would have never graduated if he hadn't stolen the forbidden scroll because he had abnormal amounts of chakra?

Unfortunately, because of his Jiji's actions, he no longer trusted the most stable part of his life up to this point. But, as he let the one tear fall from his eye, Naruto's frown turned into a bright smile as he thought of Kurenai. She was someone he felt he could trust even with their limited time together, she hadn't ratted him out like others would have. She actually asked for his friendship! He smiled brightly as he allowed himself to drift off into sleep.


	2. Shopping with a Friend

" _The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand, nor the kindly smile nor the joy of companionship; it is the spiritual inspiration that comes to one when he discovers that someone else believes in him and is willing to trust him._ " -Ralph Waldo Emerson

Naruto groaned as he woke to the blaring of his alarm clock. He turned over and blocked his eyes from the harsh glaring of the sun's rays as they peeked through the tattered curtains on his windows. His other hand searched for his alarm clock by feeling alone as he attempted to stop the infernal racket it was bringing. He groaned again as his hand finally found it, he brought it down in an arc, smashing his hand onto the off button and stopping the blaring of the alarm. He relaxed as he let out a sigh and rolled out of bed allowing his body to rest on his feet as he landed on his cool floor.

He scratched his head as he put his froggy headcap on his bed and walked into his bathroom. He walked in front of the mirror and blearily looked at his reflection. He shook his head and slapped his cheeks to wake himself up, with a cry of "Yosh!" he splashed some cold water onto his face. He grabbed the same tattered towel as last night and dried his face as he grabbed his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. Once he had finished with this, he walked back out of his bathroom and into his room. He stripped his pants off and looked into his dresser. He smiled brightly as he saw his orange jumpsuits.

"Oh Yeah! Kurenai-san!" he exclaimed as his face brightened up and shone with happiness. Then he frowned, he would have to say goodbye to his usual clothes if he went with Kurenai. He sighed, "Well, I guess a change couldn't hurt." he said reluctantly.

He slowly slipped his jumpsuit on, as if savoring the last time he would be putting it on. If Kurenai had her way, he was sure that she would be getting rid of his jumpsuit. She had made it clear she didn't like it just like the majority of people who found out he was a ninja. He couldn't understand why everyone was so against his jumpsuit, orange was awesome! He only had two pairs but he loved them dearly as they kept him quite comfortable and hid his less than desirable body. He sighed as he remembered this, he hoped Kurenai wasn't going to leave him because he could see his bones. That was part of the reason for the jumpsuit, he couldn't get real food so he was malnourished. Not that he understood that, he just knew that he had to skip a meal here or there because he couldn't afford it. Sometimes he would go a few days without it before he got his weekly pay from the Hokage tower.

Now the odd thing about this was, he had weapon money set aside that he had not touched since he started to put some aside each time he would get his weekly amount. He knew he would need to buy some more weapons for when he made genin, so he still had that money set aside because he refused to dip into it even when he was hungry. He had not spent it yet, as Kakashi had scared him into thinking he wouldn't make genin and, upon seeing the horrors of D-rank missions, he didn't want to spend the money he had set aside. Which reminded him that it was today that he got paid his weekly allowance. He thought it odd, now that he was a ninja he shouldn't get an allowance, but once he saw how little the D-rank missions paid, he was glad he still had it.

Naruto smiled as he pulled on his pants and leaned under his bed. He pulled a loose floorboard up and reached into it. He withdrew his trusty Gama-chan, which was bursting with bills from what he had saved and frowned at the small amount he had, "Damn, only 160,000 Ryu." he said as he looked at it. "I get like 10,000 Ryu every week. I was hoping to save some more." he said. (Note: That's about 1600 dollars he saved. He gets 100 a week.)

He sighed and simply put Gama-chan into his inner jacket pocket and replaced his floorboard. With this done, he walked into his kitchen and began to make himself breakfast. After throwing away his rotten milk, he realized he didn't really have anything to eat other than some dry cereal. "Well I guess I will just have to suffer through training until we get our paychecks and I get my allowance." he said with a dry chuckle as he put his cereal back into his pantry and finished getting ready. He grabbed his kunai pouch and strapped it to his leg as he walked to his doorway. He slipped his shoes on and walked out of his apartment.

Naruto walked down the stairs of his apartment with a small smile on his face as he contemplated yesterday's events, " _I can't believe I got a friend like her._ " he thought to himself, " _She is smart, pretty, and must be pretty strong to be a sensei. I am so glad she is my friend. Plus, she doesn't glare at me for the damn fox!_ " he stated in his head as his smile grew marginally. He reached the bottom of his stairs and set off to the bridge to wait the customary 3 hours for his eternally late sensei.

As he walked, he greeted a few of the people in the red light district. He had been living here for years now and knew most of what went on down here. He knew that there were places where men, married or not, could 'have a good time' at. There were places for people to get drunk. Personally, he wanted to try that as it seemed rather fun for some people. Though he didn't like the morning-after stuff he witnessed, he was still curious about it. There were a few places down here that he didn't go to since people had warned him off of it. He generally avoided those places as it spooked him whenever he saw someplace like that. Not scared, just spooked, he assured himself.

He saw that he was reaching the town square and began to get more glares as he walked further and further into the bustling center of the city. His smile seemed to be a bit forced to any who might know the blonde but none of these people spared him a second glare as they went about their business. He tried to ignore them all but it was hard as it happened everyday. Ever since he had found out about the Kyuubi, he caught more of the glares now. For some reason, he was no longer oblivious to their blind hate. He knew why they glared now, not that it made bearing the burden any easier. He still had yet to confront his Jiji about why he had never told him about the Kyuubi himself. He supposed it didn't matter since he doubted his Jiji would answer him truthfully. It was getting harder and harder to call the old man his jiji ever since that night.

He sighed again, all this brooding wasn't like him. He put a bigger smile on his face and started to wave at the people he passed by on his way to the bridge. All he got in return were glares but he continued anyways just taking it all in stride as he walked. His eyes never wavered from the mirth and mischief that were reflected in them.

He never saw the ANBU on the roof shunshin away after seeing his small bout of brooding.

Naruto finally made it to the bridge and noticed his two teammates already sitting there waiting for him and their sensei. He walked up to them and greeted them, "Good Morning Sakura-chan, Teme!" he shouted.

Sakura turned to him and screeched, "Shut up Naruto-baka! Stop being so loud."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at her, despite his crush, he could only take so much abuse. Not even Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes narrowing as Sasuke responded, "Hn."

Naruto sat on the bridge and began the waiting game for his sensei. But he thought of something not even a moment later. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a leaf that had somehow managed to get put in his jumpsuit. He looked at it quizzically until an idea popped into his head. " _I have large chakra reserves according to Kakashi-sensei, if I manage to continue trying to increase my control won't that make my jutsu even better?_ " he questioned himself. Upon deciding that he was right, he put the leaf on his forehead and began trying to make it stick to him.

Sakura and Sasuke simply sat there. Sakura staring at Sasuke with stars in her eyes as Sasuke tried to ignore his team. Eventually, Sakura stopped staring at Sasuke long enough to notice what Naruto was doing, "What are you doing?" she asked as if he were stupid.

Naruto's concentration was broken and his leaf fell from his forehead as he looked at Sakura. "Chakra control." he said simply. Then he grabbed the leaf and began to try to place it back on his forehead.

"I know that, Naruto. I meant why are you doing it?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her, surprised, "To increase my control Sakura-chan." he said still oblivious as to what she was trying to say. He put the leaf back on his head and began to let it stick to him. He smiled as he released it from his hands and it stayed floating on his head. Sakura scoffed and turned away from him, watching Sasuke again with stars in her eyes as she ignored Naruto.

Naruto sat there concentrating on his chakra and succeeding in keeping the leaf on him. For close to an hour, Naruto managed to suppress his normal impatience and kept his technique going. But once that time was up, he could not contain himself anymore. He began to think of ways to increase his training as he realized that, if he let his mind wander, his chakra control exercise became harder. He thought up many different things but the easiest would be seeing if he could 'push' the leaf back and forth across his body using only his chakra.

Deciding he could try that first, he attempted to channel chakra directly below the leaf and slowly tried to turn off the chakra that was holding the leaf to him, so the leaf would float down and attach to the new place he had chakra channeling. Unfortunately, once he let go of the leaf, it flew off and landed across the bridge. He sighed as he stood up and walked over to the leaf. He grabbed it and walked back to his original position before sitting back down and staring at the leaf trying to figure out how to do this. He turned the leaf over and looked at the back of the leaf as if that would solve some great clue.

Finally, a proverbial lightbulb appeared over his head, when he first started this technique a few years ago, he would always push the leaf away with extra chakra because he had so much. If he could provide the push with excess chakra, timing it just right so the leaf would be pushed in the direction he wanted, then he could attach it to other places on his body. So, he slowly put the leaf back onto his head. He channeled chakra to a spot just below the area and tried to increase the chakra running to the leaf but not to the other area. The leaf blew off of his forehead and floated to the ground. He ground his teeth in failure.

He looked down at the leaf, his usual determination shining in his eyes as he picked up the leaf and continued trying to perfecting his self-made control technique. Each time he failed he grew increasingly frustrated with the technique. As the failures compounded upon each other, he finally reached a point where his frustration clashed with his control so bad that when he put the leaf on his head, it simply was blown away by the amount of chakra he used. He huffed and crossed his arms as he decided to take a break.

Sakura and Sasuke, meanwhile, were simply standing on the bridge wondering what the hell Naruto was trying to do with that leaf. Sakura thought it was funny to see him unable to complete such a weak exercise. She knew he had large reserves but she could complete this exercise almost instantly when it was introduced. She simply ignored his attempts and stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed for the majority of the time that they waited for their sensei. But, he opened his eyes once to see his teammates. He held back a snort of derision as he saw Sakura staring at him. He shivered as he saw her eyes were almost in the shapes of stars. But he turned to the only person he considered decent on his team. Oh he was not dumb, Naruto was actually quite smart, he knew that Naruto was almost invincible if he was brought to a blow of the minds. Naruto's in-combat strategies caught even him by surprise and that was hard as he was taught to expect attacks. As hard as it may be to admit, Naruto's unpredictability was probably the best ninja weapon ever invented, as a single wrong move by the enemy and Naruto's mind would have them eating dirt. No, Naruto may be naive but he was far from dumb. As such, when he saw Naruto playing around with the leaf, his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what he was doing.

After staring at Naruto for a good 20 minutes, he could only see that Naruto was constantly using too much chakra for this control technique. He scoffed and turned away, closing his eyes again. Naruto may be incredible under pressure, but when he was out of combat he was way too naive to be of any use. With this decided, Sasuke ignored what Naruto was doing, as his unpredictability led to his greatest weakness and strength. As smart as Naruto could be in battle, was as dumb as he would be out of battle. Sasuke ignored Naruto's curse and thought to himself, " _It's only Naruto._ "

None of the genin noticed Kakashi staring at them from across a few buildings. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto but sighed in disappointment as his plan of making them work together while he was late wasn't working. He rubbed the back of his head, " _What would you do Minato-sensei?_ " he asked his sensei as he looked at the man's head on the mountain. Recieving no answer, he sighed before shunshining onto the bridge and greeting his team.

"Yo!" he said as he appeared next to a frustrated looking Naruto.

"You're late!" a screech came from Sakura. Kakashi cast a quick glance at Naruto, worried that something might be annoying him beyond the training since he hadn't bothered to yell at him as usual, but when he saw him staring intently at a leaf he shrugged it off, when Naruto was focused on something it was almost impossible to dissuade him from it.

"Well you see, there was this old lady that needed-" Kakashi began.

"Save it. Are we going on a mission today or not?" Sasuke said as he glared at his eternally tardy sensei.

Kakashi smiled from under his facemask, "Well, since my cute little genin saw fit to annoy me, I think we can skip a mission today and simply do teamwork exercises to make up for it. Meet me at the training grounds in 5 minutes." he said before poofing away.

Sasuke and Sakura looked torn between being happy that they didn't have to do a D-rank mission, and sad that it was teamwork exercises again. Naruto, simply looked up as Kakashi poofed away and almost started to panic.

"What happened? Where'd Kakashi-sensei go?" he asked.

Sakura sighed as she said, "Naruto-baka, weren't you listening!" her voice finally reaching a screech, "He said to meet him at the training grounds."

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "Thanks Sakura-chan!" he said before turning around and heading to the training grounds as Sasuke had already taken the lead. Sakura simply sighed before following her teammates.

Naruto lowered his head as he walked in between his two teammates. He saw how they interacted with the public. Sakura was greeted by a few people and she responded kindly as they walked to their training. She seemed to know a few of the important civilian shops and businesses that they came across on their short little trek. Sasuke was almost being bowed to as the trio walked by. He was his usual stuck up self, but Naruto could now pick out the subtle nuances that showed Sasuke liked the attention he was given by the civilians. Being the posterchild for pain must have been great.

Naruto's hands balled into fists as he saw the glares that his presence brought. He was starting to grow tired of the blatant hatred that people seemed to associate with him. He couldn't even walk down the street without being glared at by one person. He sighed and placed a huge smile on his face as the trio continued their journey. He waved and smiled at people who did nothing more than glare back at him. His eyes held mirth and happiness to many, but to one who cared to look close enough, they held a loneliness so profound it would bring others to their knees even as he walked along in the presence of his own two teammates.

Naruto and his team walked into their training grounds to see their sensei sitting on the same log he had tied Naruto to in their bell test. They each walked closer and Naruto smiled at his sensei as he shouted, "Good Morning Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi chuckled as he returned the smile with his own and said, "Ohayo Naruto."

Naruto's eyes squinted as his smile widened, "So... are we going to learn some jutsu finally?" he asked excitedly.

Kakashi's smile didn't waver as he responded, "Nope." he replied cheerfully. Naruto's smile disappeared and he frowned but was soon back to smiling as he continued bouncing on his toes in anticipation, though he didn't like only doing teamwork exercises, they were supposed to help him get better so he tried to focus on them.

Kakashi looked at his other two students and had to hold back a frown as they just glared at him or brooded about how teammates did nothing but weaken you. He sighed as he clapped his hands together and began to explain their teamwork exercise, "Alright, all three of you get in a triangle." he said. The three gennin shrugged and set themselves so that, if you were to look at them from a bird's eye view, it would seem they were each one tip of a triangle. Kakashi nodded and pulled something out of his pocket, he flicked his hand forward throwing something at Naruto as he yelled, "Catch."

Naruto's hand shot out and grasped the small white object flying through the air. "What gives Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the object in his hand. He noticed it was an egg, he was surprised he hadn't crushed it when he caught it. The now revealed egg, was the whole point of this exercise but Naruto simply cocked his head to the side, confused. "Uhhhh, why did you give me an egg Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked so Sakura and Sasuke both now knew what had been thrown.

Kakashi smiled under his facemask, "I have decided to try a new teamwork exercise." he stated as if it were obvious. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all sweatdropped as they looked at their teacher.

"Uh. Kakashi-sensei, how does an egg help our teamwork?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi's eye closed as he said, "I am glad you asked, what you are going to do, is take that egg," he pointed to the egg in Naruto's hands, "and toss it to one of your teammates," he indicated Sasuke or Sakura with a wave of his hand, "the trick is, you must not break the egg when throwing it to your teammate. This requires you to know, not only, your own limitations but your teammates as well. We will continue this exercise until you can throw the egg around for an hour continously before I deem you worthy of the next stage of this training." he explained.

"Ummm Kakashi-sensei what are the other levels?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Kakashi smiled eerily, "Why then we get to move onto more dangerous things, like senbon or kunai, after we use easily popped air balls and a few other things I have concocted." he said with a cheery smile on his face, "Well, get to work." he said before sitting back down and opening his porn again.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked at each other for a few seconds before Naruto shrugged and turned his body so he was facing both of his teammates. He took a stance and lobbed the egg in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke watched the egg until it came within reach and his hands flew out to grab the egg. Once he did however, it immediately splattered onto his hands in a mess of raw egg. Sasuke looked at his hand in disbelief before turning a scathing glare onto Naruto, who was grinning like a madman at his teammate's misfortune.

"Naruto-baka! look what you did!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto immediately stopped grinning and turned to Sakura, "But Sakura-chan, I didn't burst the egg in his hand, Sasuke-teme did that on his own!" he shouted at her.

"You threw it too hard!" Sakura accused.

Naruto pouted as he turned away from Sasuke, "He should have caught it softer then." he retorted.

Kakashi sighed and produced another egg, "This is the purpose of the exercise, so continue." he said as he threw the egg to Sasuke, who immediately hurled the egg in Naruto's direction. Naruto, being himself, suddenly reached out and managed to cradle the egg as it came close to him. He was about to bring the egg into his body when his hand suddenly crushed the egg as he caught it leaving his hands much like Sasuke's. He stared at it in disbelief before turning and accusing Sasuke of exactly what Sakura had accused him of.

Kakashi sighed as he saw a pattern. He pulled out a dozen eggs and threw one to Sakura and flared his Killing Intent, aka KI, getting Sasuke's attention and Naruto's battle ready stance as he looked at him. Kakashi's eye widened as he took in Naruto's stance. Naruto suddenly threw a hand behind his head as he realized who had flared some KI, years of being glared at desensitized him to small amounts but large amounts brought back memories of his days running from the occasional mob. He rubbed his head sheepishly as he smiled disarmingly to his sensei, who was the only one who saw him in a battle ready stance as Sakura had been watching Sasuke. "Gomen Kakashi-sensei." he said.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, " _What the hell? Why would he immediately jump into a battle stance when faced with chuunin level KI? What the hell happened that I wasn't made aware of?_ " he questioned.

"Finally, admitting you did it on purpose huh dobe?" Sasuke said with a arrogant smirk on his face as he took Naruto's apology as an admittance of guilt. Sakura stood a few yards away nodding her head.

"About time you admit you did it just to try and upshow Sasuke-kun." she said.

Naruto's eyes turned to his teammates and opened his mouth to deny it when Kakashi spoke up to avoid a conflict, "It's a good thing that Naruto did admit it, at least he is getting the point of the exercise... that he is supposed to start measuring his own strength and observing your own so as to accurately be able to fight at your side." Kakashi said letting Naruto know that he knew what he was apologizing for by praising him but also getting his point about the exercise across to the whole team.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he turned around believing he was superior and didn't need teammates.

Sakura looked down about being put down but she knew Kakashi was right.

"Okay, let's continue, your turn Sakura, toss the egg to one of your teammates." Kakashi said as he smiled under his facemask at his team.

This continued for the better part of the day until Kakashi decided it was the normal time for them to end their training. As Naruto threw the final egg at Sakura, Kakashi watched as it landed in Sakura's hands and waited for it to burst. When it didn't, he smiled as he said, "Good job, Naruto, Sakura, you managed to keep it from busting. I think that is enough for today."

Naruto preened under his sensei's praise and Sakura smiled as she looked at Sasuke, expecting him to be happy. She was unprepared when Sasuke's usual dour expression seemed to sour even more as he took in Kakashi's words.

"Well, we will continue this until I think it's time to change, meet on our bridge tomorrow at our regular time. Ja ne!" he said as he poofed inwardly away laughing at how much his genin stunk.

Naruto smiled brightly as he heard Kakashi praise him. He looked over at Sakura and Sasuke, and was about to ask if the two wanted to accompany him for some ramen, but then he suddenly looked down at his clothes, " _Kurenai!_ " he thought then, without a second look, he bounded out of the training grounds to take a quick cold shower before he met up with her. He didn't want to stink for when he went out with his first friend.

Sasuke was slightly surprised when he saw Naruto suddenly dash away but his thoughts were interrupted when Sakura came up to him and he mentally scoffed, "Sasuke-kun would-" she started.

"No." he stated and turned around, following Naruto's path back to the city. Sakura looked down, she was a bit depressed that Sasuke would never go on a date with her. She turned and opened her mouth to speak.

"No Naru-" she said before she noticed she was standing alone in the training grounds with no Naruto standing there to ask her on a date, "to." she finished as her mouth snapped shut. " _Good thing he finally, decided that he would stop asking me on a date!_ " she thought.

" _Finally! We have Sasuke-kun all to ourselves. Shannaro!_ " Inner Sakura said.

Sakura nodded and began to walk to her home. She clenched her hand over her heart for a second before pasing off the phantom pain that had stopped her heart as she thought of Naruto again and headed home.

Naruto bounded across the rooftops heading to his apartment. The smile on his face was an unusual sight. Many times when the ANBU would see Naruto jumping around like that, it was because he had managed to accomplish a prank. But this smile was different, it shone in the light as a picture of his happiness instead of his mischief. Many of the ANBU smiled under their masks, they didn't hate the kid. His pranks livened up their lives and kept their usual bleak and dull day fun and entertaining. As much as they may not like it when they were the objective of the pranks, they could respect his skill in stealth and the ingenuity it took for him to accomplish them. As a whole, the ANBU were particularly fond of the blonde jinchuuriki, not that Naruto knew that.

Naruto paid no heed to the ANBU he spotted and ran into his apartment. He stripped down as fast as possible and jumped into his shower with freezing cold water. He quickly rubbed himself down with soap and scrubbed his hands furiously to get the raw egg off of them. Once he had finished, Naruto jumped out of the shower and pulled the other orange jumpsuit he had out of his drawer and put it on. After that, he grabbed his kunai pouch and strapped it on before running to his door, slipping his shoes on, and rushing back out to meet with his friend.

Naruto came to a stop in training ground 7. He looked over at the memorial stone, giving a respectful bow of his head, he began extending his senses trying to see if anyone was following. He stood there for close to 2 minutes making sure that he didn't have anyone there. As impatient as he was, he didn't want anyone else finding his little sanctuary. Once he was satisfied he didn't have anyone watching him, he glanced around before creeping into the underbrush and setting off for the waterfall where he was supposed to meet Kurenai.

It took him a little while but after managing to sneak into the woods he crept around to make sure no one could see him before stepping up his pace and running through the underbrush. Completely forgetting yesterday's incident, Naruto burst onto the banks of the river shouting, "Gomen Kurenai-san I didn't mean to be late!" Naruto froze as he took in the sight in front of him. But it was for but a mere second before he twirled on his toes and did a complete circle facing away from the waterfall.

His face was a neon red as he said, "Gomen Kurenai-san, from now on, I will yell before coming into the clearing." he said as he trembled from the sight burned into his eyes.

Behind him, Kurenai smiled at him, she was completely naked standing near her clothes again. She had just finished a shower before he showed up. She had frozen when he suddenly burst into the clearing but when he didn't stare at her and instead turned back around, she was proud of him. She knew many men would just stare and then apologize, especially with her as their object of affections. Instead, he immediately turned around and didn't even try to take a second look. She chuckled as she took in his trembling form.

She grabbed her dressings and dressed before walking up behind him and laying a hand on his shoulder. She turned him around and gave him a small smile, "Thank you for not staring Naruto-san, and I don't think you need to yell, simply try to announce your presence before coming in here and I will do the same." she said.

Naruto smiled up at her hesitantly, "Your not mad?" he asked.

Kurenai shook her head, "I may not like it but you proved that it was an accident by turning around immediately. I appreciate that more than you know Naruto-san." she said still with a small smile. For a second, she wondered who might have taught him how to be such a gentleman. But she brushed it off.

"Now I believe it is time to go get you some clothes." she said.

Naruto looked down but turned back to her with Gama-chan in his hands, "Uhhh, Kurenai-san I know this isn't much but this should help cover some of the costs." he said as he offered her the overflowing wallet.

Kurenai's eyes widened in shock at his wallet. " _What the hell? With the amount sitting in there he should have no trouble buying new clothes. Why did he say that the only thing he could afford was that hideous jumpsuit?_ " she thought to herself. Then her eyes narrowed, "Naruto-san, how much did you pay for those jumpsuits?" she asked.

Naruto smiled brightly, "About this much for one of them." he responded, "It was such a lucky deal, even one shirt cost like 3 times this much. But with this, I got a full set of clothes for less than one article." he said with a huge smile.

Kurenai frowned, " _I can't believe that they would try to price gouge him so badly! Well, that stops now, I am introducing him to Takeshi's shop._ " she thought. She hadn't want to take him to the highest shop in town but she was sure Takeshi wouldn't see him badly.

Naruto shrunk back from Kurenai as KI started coming off her in waves. He knew she was angry but he didn't know why. He simply looked at her with some trepidation as he pulled Gama-chan back to his chest. He worried that he might have offended her with offering to pay after she had said she would but he couldn't let her pay for all of his stuff. He took a few steps back and was about to speak when Kurenai suddenly looked down at him. He froze at the cold fury shining within her ruby red eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat as he stared into her almost murderous gaze. His eyes finally showing the fear he had from what she was doing as he began to back up slowly.

Suddenly, the KI abated and her ruby red eyes shone with a compassion he had never seen except in his Jiji's eyes. She reached out tentatively, making her actions deliberate as she held her hand out to him and said, "Gomen Naruto-san, I didn't mean to be so angry but you shouldn't have been paying so much for your clothes." Naruto's eyes widened, "I see you know why, so I want to introduce you to a shop that won't try to overcharge you. With the money you have there," she pointed to his Gama-chan, "you should be able to buy almost eight different sets of clothes." she said

Naruto looked down, sad that he had been spending his money so horribly. But he looked back up with determination in his eyes as he nodded and smiled at Kurenai, who smiled back at him. "Arigatou Kurenai-san." he said.

Kurenai merely waved him off, "It's what friends are for aren't they Naruto-san?" she said as she smiled at him. Naruto smiled happily before suddenly jumping at her and wrapping his hands around her stomach. He rubbed his head of shiny blonde locks into her breasts as his eyes leaked tears.

"Arigatou, Arigatou." he continued repeating as he hugged her tight. Kurenai herself blushed as he rubbed his head into her breasts. She was about to knock him away when she noticed what it was he was doing. She smiled sadly down at him and wrapped her own arms around his shoulders as she allowed him to hug her despite his position.

" _I hope Anko isn't anywhere around, she would get such a kick out of this._ " she thought to herself.

Naruto suddenly jumped away and blushed furiously as he looked at her, "Uhh. Gomen Kurenai-san, I lost control of myself again." he said.

Kurenai giggled, and again had to slap herself inside her head as she looked at him, he looked so contrite that it was funny, "It's okay Naruto-san. Let's go get you some clothes ne?" she said. Naruto nodded happily. He turned to leave.

"Uh, Naruto-san, what say we travel by shunshin." Kurenai offered as she held her hand out to him. Naruto looked at her hand and smiled as he stepped back and took her hand. She smiled as the two disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

Naruto and Kurenai appeared in front of a nice looking shop. Naruto looked around and noticed that he could see the main hub of the city a few blocks up. The shops around here would usually be way too expensive for him to buy anything so he hadn't been down here in years. He sighed as he noticed that everyone started to glare at him as soon as he appeared, even next to Kurenai. He looked up in front of himself and noticed a shop with the name "Dragon's Claw" painted above the shop's windows in bright gold letters. On display in the shop windows, were weapons and battle armors of all kinds. Naruto looked up at Kurenai and she smiled down at him as she stepped forward and proceeded into the shop.

Naruto hesitated but a moment before following her into it himself. Once he entered, he was almost overwhelmed at the huge amount of stock sitting on the shelves. The store was filled to overflowing with different types of Swords, Staffs, Short swords, and even clubs. His eyes didn't really land on anything in particular, everything seemed perfect to him. So, once he observed the whole store, he turned his attention back to Kurenai, but he noticed her eyes were lingering on a particular weapon on display.

He followed her eyesight to a impressive looking short sword. The blade sat on display with the sheath lying underneath it. The blade itself was double edged and dark grey, perfect for concealing it during even a full moon. He wondered how it could have such a color as most weapons were a shiny silver. The Tsuba was a normal square but it had intricate designs that one could see if you looked hard enough. The handle was wrapped in a red cloth with a wooden base. A red tassle fell from the end of the handle giving it a regal looking appearance.

The sheath itself was almost as magnificent as the blade to behold. The tip of the sheath had a black guard on it. The sheath itself was blood red to match the hilt of the blade. The only blemish on the whole red sheath was a single Kanji resting in the middle of the sheath in black. Naruto's eyes honed in on the kanji and he spoke softly, "Silencer." That was the name of the blade. He followed the sheath up to where the sword was to be put and noticed that the edge of the sheath was black just as the guard was. The thing Naruto noticed though, was the hilt and sheath were the same color red as Kurenai's eyes. All in all, an assassins weapon.

He and Kurenai were brought out of their observation of the weapon as a tall man with bulging muscles walked out of the room in the back of the store and his voice boomed out from where he stood, "Ah! Kurenai-chan, what brings you here today?" he asked as he smiled at Kurenai.

Kurenai smiled back at him, "Takeshi-san. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine but you aren't due for more resources just yet, what I sold you last time should have held you over for quite awhile especially with your genin team." he responded.

Naruto watched as the two conversed and he wondered exactly how Kurenai knew this person. He wanted to jump up and introduce himself but he didn't want to offend Kurenai by embarrassing her in front of an apparent friend. So, he let his eye wander around the store as the two continued to talk completely oblivious about him.

Kurenai looked down at Naruto, drawing Takeshi's eyes to him as well as she answered him, "I brought my new friend here to come shop for something a bit more ninja-like than this kill me orange." she said.

Takeshi stepped forward and looked down at the miniscule Naruto. His eyes widened as he took in the blonde hair and whisker marks. He stared at Naruto as Naruto continued looking around the business oblivious to the two stares being directed at him. But, as Naruto's eyes panned around, they eventually came to lock onto Takeshi's. The blonde took a slight step back from the huge man. However, right after that, Naruto began to stare at the huge man matching the intensity of Takeshi's stare. Kurenai watched with a small breath as the staredown continued.

Naruto and Takeshi suddenly both broke out into grins, "Naruto-san, the prankmaster from hell who managed to actually prank my store!" Takeshi boomed out.

Naruto's chest puffed out, "I knew that the sign looked familar!" he shouted.

Kurenai stared in shock as Takeshi reached out and held his hand out to Naruto. Naruto's miniscule hand was completely engulfed in the bear of a man's hand but the two shook hands, which only further increased Kurenai's shock as Takeshi had NEVER shaken another person's hand other than one person. "Good job my young friend. I must say I was impressed with your ability. Now what can I do for you today?" he asked as they released hands.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly as Kurenai snapped out of her shock and smiled slightly at Takeshi, "Naruto-san seems to be having trouble paying for something other than that orange monstrosity as _people_ tax him." she said grounding out people.

Takeshi looked down at Naruto with surprise before his face broke into a grin, "Well, you are more than welcome to shop for whatever you need here and I will even throw in a discount for a first time shopper if you come back Naruto-san."

Kurenai's jaw almost unhinged as she heard that, Takeshi's shop was one of the best in the village and for him to give a discount was unheard of. She looked down at Naruto with wide eyes, _"What the hell did he do to get this treatment_?" she wondered only to remember Takeshi was known as one of the fairest people around and he probably knew of Naruto but couldn't help him until now. She shook her head as she asked Naruto, "What size are you?"

Naruto looked up at her with wide eyes, "I don't know, I never really looked." he said, "I would just hold it up and take it, even if it was a bit big it didn't matter."

Kurenai sighed and looked down at him, taking in how big he looked with the orange monstrosity. She decided she couldn't figure out his size with the jacket on, "Take off your jacket." she said.

Both Takeshi and Kurenai noticed how nervous he became when she said that, "W-Why?" he asked stuttering as his body froze almost as if he was going to bolt out of the store. Takeshi, upon see his reaction, moved to the front door and turned his sign to closed before turning around.

"Take it off Naruto-san." he said as he looked at him from in front of the door. Naruto looked down and his body shivered slightly. Kurenai was about to speak when he reached up and began to unzip his jacket.

Both Kurenai and Takeshi had to raise an eyebrow as they saw he had a mesh shirt underneath his jacket, his chest was slightly muscled, you could see there was a small amount of muscle underneath the tanned skin but there wasn't much fat, as would be expected by a child. That was where the normalcy ended, as Naruto's ribcage became visible a KI washed over the store as Takeshi's hands trembled but Kurenai's eyes seemed almost aflame as she looked at his ribs, standing out as his skin clung to his frame. Naruto flinched slightly at the KI but continued showing how his stomach was sunken in looking almost like there was nothing there, Takeshi could swear he almost saw his spine. Naruto finally pulled his jacket off and put it on the ground. Both of the adults were a bit mollified when his arms showed some decent muscles.

Naruto curled into himself as he took in both of their murderous expressions. His shoulders started to shake as their KI didn't let up. He didn't know that their reaction would have been this bad, he was just hoping they didn't try to hurt him. He was hungry and slightly tired from standing almost all day trying to throw eggs to his teammates. Even though he was naturally hyper active, he did have his own limits regarding how much he could do on an empty stomach.

Takeshi's eyes were wide with anger as he didn't understand how Naruto could be so malnourished, he thought of his Tenten like that and his KI almost seemed to double as he saw her despondant face instead of Naruto's. He was furious at this village.

Kurenai was shocked at first but soon her eyes were aflame with justice. She was going to help him eat properly, no one deserved to be starving, especially not a ninja. Besides, if he couldn't eat healthy than he was almost finished as a ninja already. Her KI was barely being restrained as she felt Takeshi's wash over his shop. She managed to restrain herself as she didn't want to scare Naruto too badly, however, she finally noticed how he was shaking. She turned to Takeshi and made a motion to Naruto telling him to cut his KI. Once he did, she stepped closer to Naruto, she went to put her hand on him but he flinched away and looked at her with fearful eyes again. Her heart broke as a face of pain and loneliness was present on such a young person.

"I know my body isn't the best looking but please still be my friend." he said in a quiet, almost breaking tone. He stared into Kurenai's ruby orbs, his face reflecting all of the times he had felt alone. He felt Takeshi's gaze on him but he only had eyes for the raven-haired goddess in front of him, his first friend, even if it was for only a day. He didn't know what he would do if another person betrayed him like his Jiji had. He watched apprehensively as she bent down to his level.

His heart almost soared as he heard her speak, "Naruto-san, I don't care what you look like I just was surprised, I am sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, I am still your friend." she said. Another true smile split his face as he launched himself forward and hugged her tightly, almost suffocating her as he squeezed her head like a lifeline. She reached around him and hugged him as well. He blushed and stepped back a few seconds later.

"Arigatou." he said.

Takeshi stepped forward and bent down to Naruto, "I would like for you to be my friend as well Naruto-san. You have endured something no child should, as much as I wish to call you a child, I cannot. Young man, I would be honored to call you among my friends." he said with a small smile and his hand held out again.

Naruto's smile almost blinded the two adults as he reached forward and grasped Takeshi's hand with all his might and shook it. "Arigatou Takeshi-san." he said.

"What do you eat Naruto-san?" Kurenai asked as he released Takeshi's hand.

Naruto looked up at Kurenai and grinned slightly, "Anything I can afford, usually Ramen from Ichiraku ramen as they are the only ones I can pay for. Sometimes they even give me free food!" he said smiling, "But when I run out of money, I can't eat so I sometimes just go a few days without eating until I recieve my allowance from the Hokage Tower." he was ecstatic with his new friends so he ignored how worried they looked.

"How much do you get each week Naruto?" Takeshi asked curiously.

Naruto pulled out Gama-chan, drawing a surprised look from Takeshi, "About 10,000 Ryu." he said as he pulled the bills to show that much. Takeshi and Kurenai's eyes narrowed.

"You can only afford Ramen with this?" Takeshi asked. Naruto nodded. Both the adults shared a look that Naruto missed as he was basking in the fact he now had two friends.

"Well it looks like your tenant helps you out in multiple ways," Kurenai said drawing surprised looks from Naruto and Takeshi, "without it, you would probably have a bulging belly but no muscles because of malnutrition" she explained, she was well versed in human physiology to be able to take people out for interrogation. Takeshi nodded as Naruto cocked his head in confusion.

"What's mal- Mil-malnutit-" Naruto stuttered

"Malnutrition?" Kurenai offered. Naruto nodded, "It means you aren't eating correctly Naruto-san." Kurenai said.

"Guess the damn fox is earning his rent." Naruto said quietly drawing chuckles from Kurenai and Takeshi, "But let's get some clothes. Can you guess my size now Kurenai-san?" he asked. Kurenai nodded.

"I will be right back, I already have an idea of what you would like." she said as she walked off into the store.

Naruto looked around for a second before spotting the weapon Kurenai had wanted. His face split into a grin and he looked at the price, it was 250,000 Ryu. His grin fell a bit but he turned to Takeshi.

"Takeshi-san?" he asked tentatively so Kurenai couldn't hear him. Takeshi looked at him. "Could you tell me how much it might cost me to get that?" he said pointing at the sword.

Takeshi's eyes widened as he took in the weapon, "That has been sitting there for awhile, I know Kurenai-" Takeshi looked down at Naruto with a surprised look.

"You want to get it for her?" he asked. Naruto blushed a bit but nodded.

"She's my first friend, she doesn't need to be doing this but I want to repay her. I saw she liked it so I wanted to get it for her." he said.

Takeshi nodded, "She has been looking at it for awhile. Alright, I tell you what, I will sell it to you for 200,000 ryu. But I will let you make a payment plan." he said. Naruto cocked his head to the side in a curious fashion, "I know you won't have all the money just yet as you still need weapons I am sure." Naruto nodded. "A payment plan just means I will take your money at set times for a set amount until you pay it all. Understand?" he said. Naruto's eyes squinted but a moment later, Naruto nodded.

"Almost like rent but it is building to a certain amount?" Naruto said drawing a surprised look again.

"How do you know about rent?" Takeshi asked.

"I pay it for my apartment. How much for one payment?" Naruto answered as Kurenai came back with some dark grey items in her hands.

"About 120,000 for a down payment and I will allow 10,000 Ryu a month. Work for you Naruto-san?" Takeshi asked drawing a surprised look from Kurenai.

"What could you be buying for that amount?" she questioned but Naruto merely smiled mischievously before turning back to Takeshi.

"Perfect Takeshi-san. Arigatou." he said.

"Go try these on Naruto-san." Kurenai said and shoved them into Naruto's hands. Naruto smiled and took off to the changing rooms. As Naruto changed, Kurenai tried to pry out what was so expensive from Takeshi, but he thoroughly denied her as he didn't want to ruin Naruto's surprise for her.

Naruto walked back out and looked at Takeshi and Kurenai. Both of them smiled upon seeing his new clothes. He was wearing a dark grey shirt with the kanji for Illusion on the back, oddly enough, and a small swirl on his front right breast. It hugged his body showing some of his ribs but flaring out around his stomach. This led to dark grey pants with burnt orange stripes down the side. He was wearing the usual blue shoes on his feet, but his Headband was tied around his left arm leaving his bangs to hang into his eyes. He smiled at them and said, "Well?"

Both of them nodded at him. But he frowned, "It's missing something." he said. His eyes panned around again as he tried to figure out what was missing. All of a sudden, his eyes landed on something hanging in the bargain bin. He smirked a foxy smirk as he walked forward and grabbed the item. He tied it around his waist, twice, before letting the excess hang down to his calf. He looked up and grinned at them. "There."

Kurenai put a hand to her chin as she contemplated what he had added. Takeshi, however, laughed, "Perfect Naruto." he said. Kurenai took a few minutes more before she spoke.

"You are set on that?" she asked. He nodded. She sighed but nodded her head with a smalle smile, "I suppose you always need your own flare huh Naruto-san?" she asked. Naruto grinned at her as he looked down at his new addition. A burnt orange sash that, if his observation was correct, would act much like Kurenai's single red sleeve, distracting the enemy. The great part about it, for Naruto, was that if someone tried to grab it, he could use it to move into close range.

Takeshi grinned and said, "Okay, I can have a few more of those made and it will cost you about 20,000 Ryu altogether. If you add in Kunai and Shuriken plus your down payment, then about 155,000 Ryu." he counted in their purchases. Naruto nodded and smiled at Takeshi, he handed over the money. Takeshi grabbed the money and put it in his register.

Takeshi turned around and grabbed "Silencer," he then put it in its sheath and said, "This has seals in the guard to keep the blade eternally sharp and free of blood and rust. It is perfect for genjutsu masters." he said. "It is said, it even allows you access to a opponent's mindscape." he explained drawing a slight gasp from Kurenai. "And now it is yours Kurenai. Thank your little friend there." he said as he turned around and presented the sheathed blade to her.

She reached out and grasped the blade, cradling it almost lovingly as she looked at what she had wanted for awhile but couldn't justify spending the money on it. She looked down at Naruto and frowned at him as she didn't really wnat him to spend his hard saved money on her. "You don't have to buy this for me." she said.

Naruto shook his head, "You didn't have to help me. I want you to have it. Arigatou Kurenai-san." he said as he smiled at her.

Kurenai shook her head and said, "Arigatou Naruto-san." she said.

Naruto noticed it was getting dark outside and said, "Let me walk you home again, I think we should call it a day today." he said.

Takeshi grinned and leaned down to whisper to Naruto. "Again eh Naruto, don't you think its a bit fast for you to be dating Kurenai?" he asked grinning.

Naruto blushed bright red, drawing Kurenai's attention but he turned to Takeshi, "I am just friends with her. Takeshi-baka!" he shouted and proceeded out of the shop with a bright red face.

Kurenai looked at Takeshi but he simply whistled, feigning innocence as Naruto walked away. She narrowed her eyes before sighing and deciding she didn't want to know. She tied her new weapon onto her back and followed Naruto out of the store.

The walk to Kurenai's apartment was spent in companionable silence. When they were outside the complex, Naruto turned to Kurenai and smiled again, "Arigatou again Kurenai-san." he said.

Kurenai smiled at him, "No Arigatou to you Naruto, I always wanted that weapon but I couldn't justify spending the money on it." she said as he looked at her blade again.

He looked down and blushed before saying, "It matches your eyes Kurenai-san." he rushed through it Kurenai almost missed it, before he shouted at her, "Bye Kurenai-san See you around." he said as he suddenly turned and ran off.

Kurenai smiled at him as he ran away, a bit amused at how shy he was being. She smiled a bit wider as she walked into her apartment. Naruto could definitely be unpredictable.

Naruto's smile couldn't be beat as he walked down the streets with his new clothes on and replacements in his hands. He grinned widely as he began to run to his apartment. " _I can't believe I got another friend!_ " he shouted in his head as he dashed up his stairs and through his door. He threw his new clothes on his couch before running into his room. He threw himself onto his bed and sighed happily as he thought of today. _"Today was perfect."_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: When Naruto focuses, I find he can do whatever he wants, so making a control exercise wouldn't surprise me. But don't worry I have many plans in the works. Now, I have a hard time making Sakura anything other than a fangirl, I will try to tone it down though, however, we see Sasuke is at least wary of what Naruto can do when pushed. Kakashi, I have a hard time seeing him as a sensei in the actual canon when he teaches nothing to his team until after the training trip. So, I am going to walk a fine line in this fic with team seven.  
> I am trying to make Naruto, naive but serious on some occasions, you will see some contradictory behaviour but hopefully nothing too big. Let's see how it goes.  
> Okay, Awsomeness7 said that Kakashi would be younger than Kurenai, and Asuma. Not necessarily true, Kakashi just made Jounin at an extremely early age, remember Kurenai only just made jounin before canon. I am treating him as their age, if that is a problem... well his maturity level should be the same so I don't see a problem with it.  
> As for Naruto doing physical exercises... how is he supposed to know what to increase without someone there telling him? Another reason it doesn't really help him is because of what you saw in this chapter, all of that physical training he does just keeps the little amount of muscle he has.  
> Finally, I went and looked up Sasuke's, Naruto's, Kakashi's, and Sakura's actual sizes and when converting from centimeters to feet, they come out almost the same but he is slightly taller, so I wrote it that way.  
> Anyways, if anyone has questions please feel free to PM me or just write a review.


	3. A New Start

" _When a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him by asking if there is anything you can do. Think up something appropriate and do it._ " -Unknown

Naruto slapped his hand down on his alarm clock as he blearily rubbed his eyes. He sighed and stretched before standing and heading towards his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before yawning loudly and leaving the bathroom. He grabbed his new clothes from his nightstand, where he had put them when he dressed for bed, he had 4 more sets in his closet. He smiled as he pulled on his dark grey shirt and pants. He tied his orange sash on around his waist and grabbed the leaf from yesterday before heading to his kitchen.

He opened his cabinets and stared for a few moments before remembering that he had never picked up his allowance from the Hokage Tower yesterday in his team not picking up a mission and his excitement in meeting back up with Kurenai. He frowned as he realized he hadn't eaten yesterday and would have to go hungry for today too until he could pick his pay up for the D-rank mission plus his allowance. He closed his cabinet with a sigh and headed to his door as his stomach growled. It was a miracle it had never growled yesterday when he had been around others.

As Naruto pulled his shoes on, he thought about going hungry then realized that Kakashi was always late 3 hours. He would have plenty of time to pick his money up and grab some Ichiraku Ramen before his sensei would appear at the bridge! With this in mind, Naruto smiled before leaving his apartment and heading to the Hokage Tower.

(Scene Break)

Naruto walked through the red light district, smiling at the few women around who smiled coyly at him and waved happily. He didn't know the meaning behind those smiles but he smiled back and waved as well, just happy someone would acknowledge him. They had been doing this since he was ten and he doubted they would ever stop, for some reason he didn't want them to. It felt good for them to smile like that at him. It caused a feeling deep in his chest to move as they continued to show their affection by acknowledging him.

He didn't know what this feeling was, it seemed similar to what he felt when he thought of Sakura but, with Sakura, that was more of a... physical? feeling. Like his body wanted him to go after Sakura, but his mind and heart set him towards these women almost Kurenai's age. He blushed as he remembered what Takeshi had said yesterday about dating Kurenai. She was definitely beautiful and stirred feelings inside him that even Sakura didn't. These women who smiled coyly at him stirred it somewhat but he didn't know them too well and Kurenai had made an active point to get to know a little about him even over the course of only two days.

Even though he had no idea what these feelings were, he followed them and that was what had led to him pursuing Sakura. Of course, the fact he would be 'stealing' her away from Sasuke, who had everything he wanted but threw it away, would just make it all the better when he would have the lovely Sakura-chan all to himself. He smiled as he thought of beating Sasuke at his own game but then frowned as he thought of Sakura. He wondered why Kurenai would hold more... appeal? than Sakura. His body had reacted oddly to her body at the waterfall and he still didn't know why that was.

He couldn't like Kurenai more than Sakura could he? He stopped walking just before reaching the market district and shook his head. No Way! Kurenai was beautiful, smart and strong but she wasn't as cute as Sakura. Nodding his head in agreement, he continued walking again entering the market district and becoming the focus of glares as he left his homedistrict.

Naruto noticed that he was actually being glared at less. When he looked around, he noticed that most of the people did not recognize him without his trademark bright orange. He pouted in his head as he realized that his favorite color had drawn their stares. However, he was happy with his new clothes and the added bonus of less glares was definitely worth losing the majority of his favorite color. He did still have his sash to represent the awesomeness that is orange. He smiled brightly as he continued heading to the Hokage tower.

(Scene Break)

Naruto walked up to the Hokage Tower and smiled up at the huge symbol of the Land of Fire. His eyes twinkled as he looked at the Kanji for 'Fire' standing at the top of the tower where his Jiji worked. His smile diminished as he thought of the old man who had been a constant within his life and helped him on more than one occasion. He thought of all those times when he had woken in the Hospital after his yearly beating. No, it wasn't much in terms of physical beatings, but it was still depressing, emotionally, to be beaten on your birthday of all days of the year. He had taken the old man at his word and believed that he didn't know why they hurt him or why they glared at him.

He had believed the old man explicitly and trusted him just as much. Upon hearing of his burden, subsequently learning that his 'Jiji' had lied to him, he couldn't stop the thoughts that now whirled in his head about what else he might know about him that he was lying about. His parents? Did they leave him upon learning he had the demon sealed inside him? Did they die trying to kill him when he was younger? Despite the ANBU doing their job, he knew that people had tried to kill him before, the KI they exuded was more than enough for him to sense them when he got older. Or, Did they love him but die during the Kyuubi's attack? Did they die trying to protect him from the village when he was younger? So many questions that he feared to ask of the Old Man.

His normal personality was actually pretty close to his usual attitude, Naruto was a very hyperactive and exuberant child, however he also had a dark side that no one saw. It didn't manifest in brief spouts of insanity, it didn't try to control him or speak in his head like he had heard of for others. No, this dark side simply took revenge on the populous by pranking for him or thinking these dark thoughts and keeping it from his happy persona so that the Old man or the precious few people he had trusted wouldn't be worried about him. Now, he wasn't pranking anymore and his previous trusted people had not seen him in weeks so his other side stopped keeping the ideas to himself and shared them with the happy child. Naruto was slowly losing the innocence that his dark side had kept intact.

As a result of this, Naruto's eyes turned steely as he looked at the Hokage Tower, he wanted to get stronger to protect himself. Not the village, he just wanted to protect himself and anyone he liked, and he would become strong to do so. But he knew that he needed to study more and read more to learn because his teacher wouldn't help him, Kurenai and Takeshi couldn't, and he didn't want to trust the Old Man again just yet. His prankster side immediately began planning on how to gain the materials he would need to train.

As this happened, Naruto was standing in a single spot for more than five minutes, a bad thing for him, as it would allow others to notice him even without his orange jumpsuit. A single civilian sneered at him as he looked at Naruto. He walked straight up to him and scowled at the diminutive ninja in front of him. Naruto came back to his senses upon seeing the man standing in front of him. He took a step back and the man smiled eerily.

"Why are you standing around here you _brat_?" the man said growling out brat with unusual force. "hoping because you are a ninja you can gain your power back?" he said. "Well they will keep you weak, I am glad you are near Uchiha-sama, he will subjugate you." he said.

Naruto smiled at the man and said, "Sasuke-teme will bow before my awesomeness, you just watch old man!" he shouted. Naruto completely missed what the man had been saying.

The man looked at him like he was nuts before turning around and muttering under his breath, "Damn demon just ignoring me, I'll show him later." as he walked away.

Naruto cocked his head to the side as he couldn't understand why the man would just ignore him and leave. He shrugged his shoulders and headed inside the tower. He walked inside the lobby and headed to the receptionist, he completely missed the sneer the assistant gave him before walking up the stairs. He smiled brightly as he approached the receptionist and said, "I am here to pick up my allowance." he never knew the woman's name because she refused to give it to him, even with all the years he had been coming here.

The woman looked up at him and Naruto missed the flash of hatred from her eyes as he smiled brightly, closing his eyes in a squint as he did so. She did not even make any reference to his new clothes. She smiled down at him but it was a sad smile. "I'm Sorry, Uzumaki-san. Because you have not picked up your check on the day that is set, I can not give it to you." His eyes widened as he looked at her, he missed the spark of mischief sitting deep in her black eyes, "Just as I have told you the past 3 years, if you do not pick up your check on the appointed day then it is given to the civilians." she said sorrowfully.

Naruto's head hung as he looked at her, "What do you mean -ttebayo? you never told me that!" he shouted at her his normal dattebayo making a reappearance from his high strung tension of not having money to eat this week. He had missed his check before but he had never been denied it... he thinks.

The woman glared down at him, "Keep your voice down Uzumaki-san. I have indeed told you this before. I will not have you disturbing our work, please leave." she said.

Naruto's eyes squinted at her as he stared at her before he sighed dejectedly and hung his head, "Hai." he said before turning and leaving the tower as he knew that if he made too much noise the ANBU would remove him.

(Scene Break)

Naruto sighed as he exited the tower and looked up at the ledge that led to his Jiji's office. He could climb up there and ask for lunch from the Old Man but he didn't want to talk with him just yet, his fear of what might be said keeping him from doing as he wished. His parents had always been a sore subject with him and he didn't think he could take it if the Old Man lied again.

His stomach growled again and he looked down at his sunken stomach with a glare. "Be Quiet." he said before putting his hands into his pockets and heading off to his team's bridge, still two and a half hours before his sensei should get there.

(Scene Break)

As he approached the bridge, he saw his two teammates sitting in their usual positions. That is, Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke trying to talk him into a date as he ignored her with turning his head away from her and closing his eyes as he feigned sleeping to anyone who could see his face.

Naruto was about to announce his presence when he remembered his chakra control exercise. Again, he did not say anything as he sat on the opposite side of the bridge and began working on the same chakra control exercise as before. For close to an hour, he sat there trying to complete the same exercise. He saw a decent improvement the first few times he attempted to move the leaf as it would stick for half a second before the leaf burst from his head as he finished releasing it from its initial position. Again, he continued getting frustrated with the exercise until he felt his control start to slip. He sighed and put the leaf away, deciding to try it again later.

He looked up and noticed that his teammates still had not acknowledged him. He looked down, it hurt to know his teammates wouldn't even notice him sitting here for a whole hour. Granted he was usually louder, he shouldn't have to draw their attention for them to at least greet him should he? He scratched his head in confusion. The Old Man always talked about how teams would be like little families, that was why he was so happy about his team initially.

Sakura was his love and he would have been happy having her on any team with him so he could show her how awesome he was. Sasuke was a mixture of feelings. He enjoyed having someone who felt as alone as he did. However, Sasuke was such a stuck up prick that he ignored Naruto's attempts to have a rival within him. Even if he didn't realize he was ignoring him until they became teammates, it hurt to know Sasuke brushed him off so easily.

Kakashi-sensei was perhaps the worst. For some reason, he felt he knew Kakashi. He felt... familar to Naruto. Like he should recognize him even though he said precious little about his own self. Because of this, he had felt happy to have him as a sensei. However, it had turned into another disappointment within his life. He refused to teach them anything until he deemed them worthy of it and, despite Naruto's urgings, had remained adamant in that.

He didn't feel it was fair, like much in his life. Sasuke had a whole clan library he could use to gain knowledge and power. Even Sakura could go to the public library, somewhere he was denied because of his _tenant_ , and gain the knowledge she needed to keep herself in shape until Kakashi decided to train them. Unfortunately, Naruto could do nothing to make Kakashi train him. As dense as others may claim him, he was not stupid enough to think Sasuke and Sakura were as stalled in their pursuit of knowledge as he. So, he was stuck.

He was quickly beginning to contemplate going to the Old Man again, despite his fears. He was brought out of his musings as Sakura finally said something, "Naruto?" she asked. Naruto raised his head to look at his teammates and noticed that both of them were staring at him with odd expressions.

He smiled at them, happy they had finally acknowledged him, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme." he said.

Sasuke merely grunted at him as he cast a look at his new clothes. Sakura, couldn't answer as her eyes feasted on Naruto's new clothes and lack of orange. It actually looked as good as Sasuke's. Naruto cocked his head and looked at Sakura with a question on his face. He opened his mouth to ask a question when Sakura's face twisted into a visage of rage, "Are you trying to draw me away from Sasuke-kun?" she asked accusingly, Naruto's jaw dropped. Sasuke looked over at her with surprise flitting across his face. "It won't work! No matter what you do, Sasuke-kun is so much better than you. Right Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted as if it was obvious that it was true. Then he turned back to feigning sleep. Sakura sighed wistfully before casting one more scathing glance at Naruto and then turning back to Sasuke with stars in her eyes and beginning another rant to get him to take her out.

Naruto's hands clenched into fists as he shook. A few tears escaped his eyes as a huge wave of sorrow passed through him. Without his dark side to soften the meaning behind their actions, Naruto's innocent side finally realized how horrible his teammates were as teammates. " _Why?_ " he asked himself. " _Why me? Why must I have to endure such hatred and ignorance?_ " he asked sadly before rubbing his cheeks and standing. He turned and began marching towards the forests of Konoha.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt Naruto moving away. His normally composed expression completely dropping as he saw Naruto's eyes shining with unshed tears as he walked away. Shock and sorrow running through his body as he looked at Naruto. Despite him being the dobe, he knew that Naruto and he shared a bond deeper than anyone could comprehend unless they experienced loneliness the likes of which they had. As soon as he saw Naruto begin walking away, he stood completely and looked at him with hardened eyes. His Uchiha pride standing forth as he looked at him. "You better not leave Dobe, We need to take a mission today, you were already late today." he said in hopes of keeping Naruto here.

Naruto didn't even respond as he continued walking towards the forests. Sakura stood and ran over to him, "Naruto-baka, come back here! Sasuke-kun told you not to leave." she yelled as she pulled her fist back and let go, pounding his head into the pavement as she had done so many times before to get what she wanted. Naruto didn't make any noise other than standing and stumbling almost drunkenly away from his teammates. "Baka!" Sakura yelled at him as he disappeared into the foliage, "We can't take a mission without you!"

Sasuke scowled and realized he had said the wrong thing especially with Sakura around. He didn't understand what he had done to hurt Naruto so badly to leave, he had always been such a dense person that he never needed to explain his actions as Naruto took it to be part of their rivalry. Even if Sasuke didn't show it, he did respect Naruto and, as a result, honored their rivalry.

Sasuke turned to leave as they couldn't do missions without Naruto. Kakashi shunshined onto the bridge and looked down at them, "Sorry I'm late." he said. Sakura turned to yell at him but Sasuke glared at his sensei and beat her to it.

"I don't care about your stupid excuses. The dobe isn't here so we can't do missions. Because you want us to only work on Teamwork exercises, today has been ruined. Good Bye." he said before turning and leaving the bridge.

Kakashi looked on silently as Sakura bowed to him before running off, though he could tell the gesture wasn't meant to be of respect. As his students disappeared from his view he sighed before looking off in the direction Naruto had walked, "What am I going to do?" he asked to the silent bridge. " _If Naruto no longer tries to keep the team together what little teamwork their have will fall apart in no time. Sakura constantly berates him for the simplest things, sometimes even for something that she should praise him on. She hits him whenever possible and just plain ignores him._ " Kakashi mused, " _Sasuke is just as bad. Though I can tell he holds a grudging respect for Naruto's in-fight capabilities, he ignores him outside of that and plays his rivalry off as nothing important when it is actually completely opposite. I know Naruto isn't as happy and as dense as he acts but I had always figured he would remain so around his teammates long enough to change them as he seems to do to anyone who makes a connection with him. If Naruto continues acting this way, my plan to have him unite the team will be ruined and I can't think of another way for it to happen._ " he shook his head and shunshined away, trying to figure out how to salvage his team.

(Scene Break)

Naruto stumbled through the forest as his eyes shined with tears. He stumbled through the brush and fell to the ground as he curled into a ball and let loose tears he had kept inside him for thirteen years. All of the pain and igorance he had suffered at the hands of the villagers came crashing down on his young shoulders. He cried his eyes out as his shoulders shook from the sobs coming from his weak frame. For close to an hour, Naruto stayed on the ground crying wishing he could just leave the village behind and ignore them like they did to him.

Once his sobs started to subside, he slowly sat up, his blonde hair full of twigs and dirt from his convulsions on the ground. His stomach growled but he ignored it as he thought of what had happened, " _I always thought we were a team. I thought we were comrades and would become close but they just ignore me._ " he scowled for the first time in his life, " _Those teamwork exercises do nothing but make Sakura and Sasuke become angry at me._ " he thought as his anger grew, " _Kakashi-sensei does nothing to stop them either!_ " he remembered quite vividly that Kakashi would not step in and do anything beyond just adding a egg from yesterday.

Even before, if Sasuke and Sakura combined against him, then Kakashi wouldn't step in until after Sakura had hit him. He frowned again thinking of how much Sakura hit him. His previous feelings having been crushed by their actions, he finally saw how she beat him as much as possible. Sasuke was apathetic at best and he felt that familar pang of loneliness run through him as he remembered how Sasuke had brushed him off so easily.

His normal ocean blue eyes seemed to turn to ice as he thought of his team. He scowled for the second time in his life as that thought crossed his mind. He would have to ask his Jiji to change the teams if he could not convince Kakashi to change something. This was getting out of hand and Naruto was now fed up with it. He would no longer take his teammates treating him as if he was a puppy to be kicked around at their whim.

He brushed his hair with his hands, removing the twigs from his blonde locks and took a step forward, his mind set on what he must do when his stomach gave a particularly loud growl. Naruto blushed slightly and looked abashed before hearing someone say something.

"Excuse me, We are using this training ground, I need you to leave so you won't get hurt." the voice said with an unmistakeable tone of authority in it. Naruto walked forward a few feet and came to another training ground. One he wasn't familar with, but he was familar with three of the people standing in the clearing. He smiled brightly, despite the dirt on his face, clothes, and hair, while greeting them, "Ohayo, Ino-chan, Shikamaru, Chouji." he said.

Team ten blinked in surprise as they took in Naruto's new clothes and less than fresh look. The jounin was the first to recover as he looked over Naruto. Naruto's eyes flashed to him and he could see the jounin observing him closely. He almost flinched away but, instead, smiled brightly looking at him, "Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto who're you?" he asked as he approached the still dumbstruck team ten.

The jounin blinked before smiling slightly at him, "Sarutobi Asuma." he answered as he took a puff from his cigarette.

Naruto took this time to look at the jounin, he was wearing a flak jacket just like Kakashi, blue pants and shoes, with his shins wrapped in tape just as his elbows were. On his shoulders, the swirls that accompanied every Konoha uniform stood proudly. His Hitai-ate was wrapped around his forehead holding back spiky black locks remniscent of Naruto's own hairstyle. The man's hair wrapped around his face in a full beard covering his jawline. A thin trail of smoke drifted upwards from the cigarette laying lazily in his mouth. His light-brown eyes spoke of curiousness and no hint of malice. The oddest part of this jounin, however, was the sash on his waist that had a single Kanji in red for 'Fire.'

Naruto's smile widened slightly as he saw that and turned back to the still confused team ten. At least, two thirds of them seemed confused, to Naruto, Shikamaru seemed... annoyed? Naruto smiled at them despite feeling uncomfortable under Shikamaru's intense stare.

Indeed, Nara Shikamaru was, for perhaps the first time in his life, perplexed. He was used to knowing what was going to happen. His huge IQ allowing him to plan several steps in advance for almost any situation he had come across. He had yet to come across a situation where he could be caught off guard except with his own father. Thus, when Naruto, the class enigma that would always throw his plans asunder, the boy who was ever happy and constantly a beacon for good feelings, appeared in front of him with new clothes, a sombre demeanor, dirt in his hair and on the side of his body, and puffy red eyes that should be shining with mischief. Shikamaru decided that he wanted to talk to Naruto.

He did not find Naruto too troublesome, as he would announce to everyone else. Naruto would be the only one Shikamaru could count on to give him a challenge within any point in time. As such, when he noticed Naruto's out of place characteristics his curiosity, something which had seemingly lain dormant all his life, sprang up and consumed his over intelligent mind with a burning need. He glanced at his teammates and did not want them to be around when he questioned what had upset Naruto so much that he would show this to them. He discreetly signalled Asuma, using a hand language they had developed as the two played shogi, and asked him to please remove Chouji and Ino.

His answer was a shocked look from Asuma until he quickly glanced at Naruto and looked back at Shikamaru before nodding and speaking up. "Chouji, Ino, Let's go. I need to talk to your parents about something so practice is cancelled for today. Pleasure to meet you Naruto-san." he said before grabbing his two students and shunshining away.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in a confused fashion looking at the remaining member of team ten standing in front of him. Shikamaru's gaze intensified as he looked back at Naruto with piercing black eyes. Naruto took this quiet time to study Shikamaru. His black hair was in a pineapple shape upon his head. He had on a mesh shirt with a grey jacket over it. His Hitai-ate was tied around his left arm. His pants were blue as were his normal shinobi sandals. His Kunai pouch must have been somewhere on his back as it wasn't strapped to his leg.

As he was doing this, Shikamaru was going through thousands of scenarios of why Naruto would actually be showing his sadness. He knew that in his academy days, Naruto had been an unusually happy person but Shikamaru could see the small hint in his eyes when someone would put him down or he would be ignored in their classes. The reason behind all of the prejudice had never really intrigued him but this did. He wondered what could have possibly happened when he decided that it must have something to do with his team, or Iruka.

"Is there something wrong Shikamaru?" Naruto asked curiously no hint of hurt feelings hiding in his words as Shikamaru would have expected. Again, Naruto surprised him, or was simply an expert at hiding his feelings. Shikamaru had a feeling it was both.

"I would ask the same of you Naruto." Shikamaru countered trying to get Naruto to drop his 'act.' He was fairly sure Naruto had a serious side. He had caught glimpses of it when he would plan a prank. As frightening as it was, Shikamaru was scared of Naruto in his serious state. Despite not ever seeing it full blown, Shikamaru knew what Naruto did, while serious, was far beyond what anyone his age should be able to do. Painting the Hokage Monument in broad daylight and outrunning full blown ANBU agents as well as a majority of the jounin and chuunin of the village was no small feat and should be impossible for anyone not of the Sandaime's prowess or Shikamaru's intelligence. Even with these, Shikamaru would be wary of attempting such an act and would only do it should he have backup. Naruto did it by himself and managed to get away from everyone except Iruka. Shikamaru felt that was probably on purpose.

Naruto's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly but Shikamaru was no genius for nothing. He caught it as Naruto's grin came to his face. "Eh?" Naruto said as he threw his hands behind his head and grinned at Shikamaru, "Nothing's wrong here." he said as he grinned.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Naruto." he said seriously drawing Naruto's grin off his face at seeing Shikamaru serious for the first time in his life. Something he was curious about. "I may not be your friend but I am curious about why you, who was the picture of happiness and mirth." Shikamaru started as he waved at Naruto's direction, "A person who could laugh off any joke or insult and take it in stride. A person who wore 'Kill me Orange' and still managed to be inconspicuous when you wanted." A smile of pride came to Naruto's face from hearing what he thought were praises. They were but Shikamaru had a point to make, "A person who has never once shown any type of sadness or hurt from ANYTHING ANYONE has said or done to you. Why would you be out in the forest wearing new clothes and ruining them? Why would you be crying? More importantly, Why wouldn't you leave before being found?" Shikamaru questioned as he stared at Naruto.

Naruto's jaw was almost hitting the floor as he looked at Shikamaru. His mind trying to process the fact that Shikamaru had deduced all of this so quickly. He suddenly chuckled darkly and looked at Shikamaru with a dark and haunted look that he reserved for only those villagers who tried to beat him now. It contained none of the malice that he usually had accompanying it but the glare was still enough to make Shikamaru freeze. "How do you know so much about me?" Naruto asked, his eyes not the pool of mirth and mischief that usually occupied that space. No, these eyes held loneliness of a level Shikamaru could not fathom, and he answered almost instantly hoping it would cause Naruto to drop his stare. It made him feel vulnerable.

"I may be lazy but that is just because nothing peaks my curiousity. I am a genius of a supposed IQ above 200. Nothing ever catches my eye enough to make it interesting enough to warrant my interest, until you." he said. It was quite big of his ego to say this but it was no less true. With Shikamaru's mind, most things people considered 'impossible' were some of the simplest things for him.

Naruto's eyes lost the haunted look and returned to their mirthful nature almost as if not ever having been there in the first place. But now, Shikamaru could see that spark of loneliness hiding deep in Naruto's eyes. "Glad I interest you Shikamaru." Naruto said in a happy voice and Shikamaru believed him. Naruto suddenly looked sheepish as he looked down at his feet and muttered so quietly Shikamaru almost missed what he asked. "I don't have many friends Shikamaru. If you wish to know my story, w-would you be my friend?" a slight stutter entering his normally boisterous voice.

Shikamaru almost faceplanted at such a drastic change so quickly. But he was so curious it was unreal and he was not about to let his target get away. So, he smiled a lazy smile and put his hands in his pockets. "Sure Naruto." he said as he smiled at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes almost bugged out of his face but silent tears began to leak from his face as he looked up at Shikamaru and muttered a small, "Arigatou." before sitting on the ground with the largest smile Shikamaru thought he had ever seen. Naruto patted the ground next to him and Shikamaru noticed he was motioning for him to join him. Shikamaru wasted no time in sitting next to his newest friend and current point of curiousity.

Naruto took a shuddering sigh before starting what must be his longest single narrative in his whole life, the summary of which came almost 45 minutes later, "In all, I tire of the villagers glares but I can understand why they would glare at me. That does not make taking their glares any better especially now that I can not prank them. It leaves me bored when Kakashi-sensei dismisses us from practice. If that is not bad enough, I can't study anything because the Library says that I can not get a library card because of where I live. So, I am stuck on a team with Sasuke, a person who ignores the many attempts I have made to have a working friendship with, Sakura, a girl whom I thought I loved and now see she was just annoyed by me, and Kakashi-sensei, who seems to ignore me just as the rest of the village does despite being my teacher." he finished with a small frown.

Naruto had refrained from telling Shikamaru about Kyuubi. He didn't want to run off his only friend his own age. So he made up a few excuses such as the one about the library card for the library. He also didn't mention Kurenai's intervention as he didn't want something to happen to her. Not that he didn't trust Shikamaru, he just was hesitant to risk the only person he felt he could trust right now. Shikamaru and Takeshi were quickly making that list but Kurenai had automatically been placed upon it by her actions at the waterfall.

Shikamaru's mind was in overdrive. " _Denied access to the most basic of utilities? Lives in the Red-Light District? A team that acts nothing like it is supposed to and completely ignores his attempts to create a working team._ " he glances back at Naruto as Naruto sighs wistfully into the sky. " _His life is fucked up and I will not stand for it. He still hasn't told me why the village hates him or what made him change so much. Though he did mention how he wouldn't take shit from his team anymore. I think he has matured a bit since the Academy._ " Shikamaru thought.

"Well Naruto. I have to say that is one hell of a life you live. If anything, I am only more curious about you." Shikamaru admitted. Naruto beamed, "I know you didn't tell me everything but I think you are entitled to a few secrets." Naruto's head dropped in slight shame for not telling his newest friend everything. "I hope you will eventually tell me Naruto." he said smiling at Naruto. Naruto's face shot up and he locked eyes with Shikamaru, bright happy blue eyes were reflected in happy black eyes as the two friends smiled at their newest companions. Suddenly, Naruto's stomach let out a small growl. Naruto blushed and Shikamaru blinked before smiling slightly.

"Would you like to eat at my house tonight?" Shikamaru offered. Naruto immediately looked nervous and Shikamaru wondered if he had said something wrong when Naruto relaxed slightly and nodded his head. Shikamaru put the odd reaction to his question out of his mind and stood, offering a hand to his friend, who gladly took it. In almost no time at all the two had headed towards Shikamaru's clan compound.

(Scene Break)

Naruto and Shikamaru were taking the outer rim of Konoha to the clan district. Naruto had started walking towards the outer part of Konoha to reach the clans, not wanting to be glared at with his new friend, and Shikamaru had questioned him on it. Naruto had just said he wanted to enjoy a peaceful walk. Shikamaru knew there was more to it but he agreed and the two spent the time simply walking in each other's presence in silence.

Neither felt the need to speak and neither spoke because of it. Normally, Naruto would be abuzz with energy but his recent revelations and subsequent acquisition of a new friend had left him quite speechless and drained. Not to mention the fact he hadn't eaten in almost three and a half days. So, he walked with a small smile on his face and his hands thrown behind the back of his head while he walked on as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Naruto had come to the conclusion that he would no longer make huge attempts to encourage his teammates. He would act as if he were not hyperactive, something he knew would be hard seeing as he always had energy, but he would endure so that his team either took the steps on their own or he was reassigned. Apart from that, he had decided to remain almost completely the same. He would tolerate the village's glares and become strong enough to protect himself and Kurenai. With a sidelong glance at Shikamaru, " _Shikamaru and Takeshi too._ " he thought to himself as he nodded his head.

Shikamaru was mulling over all the information Naruto had told him. He knew there was a big piece of the puzzle missing. " _But What? The main problem is the root of the issue which causes everything that has happened to him. But he doesn't seem to want to tell me._ " Shikamaru thought as he caught Naruto's sidelong glance. " _I will figure this out Naruto, but in the mean time... I have a gift for you that I think you will hate._ " Shikamaru looked up and nodded. "Here we are." Shikamaru said as he looked at the gates to his home.

Naruto looked up at the gates and saw there was a wall surrounding the entire compound. The gates had the emblem of the clan emblazoned on them. Naruto couldn't see anything else about the compound. He shrunk into his clothes a bit at how intimidating the gates looked. He looked over at Shikamaru nervously because he wasn't sure how his parents would handle Naruto being his friend. On top of that, he was being invited into another's house for the first time in his life. He was taught some etiquette by his Jiji but he rarely ever used it.

He took a deep breath before smiling at Shikamaru, drawing Shikamaru's gaze. Shikamaru smirked at him and opened the door. The two stepped forward and were greeted to the sight of buildings in a U-shape facing away from them. In other words, the houses started on the left and right side of the gate and continued away from them until being connected by another set of houses that curved in a crescent giving the appearance of a upside down U. There was plenty of grass laying on the ground leading to all of the houses. Naruto's eyes were wide at how simple it was yet it seemed so inviting. Shikamaru actually chuckled as he stood next to his friend seeing his gobsmacked expression.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and snapped his jaw shut as he shouted at him while pointing at the houses, "You live here!" Naruto's response was a slight chuckle before Shikamaru started to walk forward. Naruto stood there for a few more seconds before, "Hey! Wait up!" he shouted as he ran after his friend. When he drew closer to Shikamaru, he noticed they were heading straight towards the biggest house in the crescent part of the houses.

"Behind these houses," Shikamaru waved at the houses, "Lay the yards for our deer to graze." he commented as he walked forward. He smirked as Naruto's eyes grew wide upon hearing this place was even bigger. Shikamaru stepped up onto the porch of his house and took his shoes off, Naruto quickly followed his example. Shikamaru walked into his house and waited for Naruto to follow.

Naruto walked into the house and the door slammed shut behind them. He saw that there was a hallway leading further into the house with a flight of stairs on one side of the hallway. It was surprisingly bare. "Mom! I'm home." Shikamaru called out to his left.

"Oh! Shika-kun, dinner is almost ready, please go wash up..." a woman's voice floated down fromm upstairs at first until the person who was talking began descending the stairs and caught sight of the two people in her doorway.

Naruto looked up to be greeted to a woman who was obviously Shikamaru's mother. She had black eyes and hair just like her son but her hair was pulled over her back, two bangs, one on each side of her face and a single bang coming down from the top of her head. She was wearing a red dress with a white undershirt peeking out from her collar. Her feet were covered in the normal blue shinobi shoes.

Shikamaru immediately started to speak when she appeared on the stairs, "Kaa-san, this is Uzumaki Na-ru-to..." he trailed off as he saw his mother glare at Naruto. He began to sweat as he realized what that look was for.

Naruto froze like a deer in the headlights when Shikamaru's mother turned a death gaze on him. He immediately seemed to shrink slightly as the thought of losing his friend because Shikamaru's parents held a grudge against him. His normally boisterous and rough attitude would have shined through and he would have left with a smile but right now he just felt like crawling into another corner and weeping. He cringed as her mouth opened to speak.

"We do not allow dirtiness in my house Naruto-san. Strip and take a shower so you may join us for dinner." Shikamaru's mother spoke in a tone Naruto had recognized from Sakura. His surprise over the words coming from her resulted in an awkward situation as he immediately pulled his shirt off and was proceeding to take his pants off before he actually registered what he had done.

Two soft gasps came from the room as they beheld Naruto's sunken stomach and the horrible state his body was in from malnutrition. He immediately recognized his mistake and was about to replace his shirt when Shikamaru's mother spoke again, "SHIKAKU!" she yelled. Naruto froze as his eyes darted to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was stunned at Naruto's body. His body was in a horrible condition and he had never seen such a bad case of malnutrition on a child before. As he heard his mother's call, he blinked at how fast his father appeared in the hallway. " _Troublesome Woman._ " he couldn't stop thinking at how she had his father 'whipped'.

Yoshino herself was furious and it shone in her eyes as they held a rage none but a mother could possess. She turned her head and yelled for her husband, she knew the perfect way to fix this. When he appeared underneath her, she simply pointed at Naruto and said, "Contact Chouza, tell them we are having dinner at their house." Shikaku's confused look was the last thing she saw before he turned to look at Naruto. When he turned back, she shivered at the gaze he held, it almost matched her own.

"Get them ready, Chouza will have it ready in a half hour." he said in a cold voice before turning and disappearing back into the house. She turned to look at Naruto and instantly recognized the fear hidden beneath his eyes. Her anger abated somewhat as she looked into his soft blue eyes.

She smiled at him and was about to speak when he said, "I-I-I'm sorry. I-I won't come back. Just please don't punish Shikamaru." he stuttered out. She blinked a few times before smiling softly at him. She noticed Shikamaru's gaze that he suspected something other than what was on the surface, damn genius minds, and simply waved Naruto's apology off.

"Naruto-san, we are going to eat tonight and you will be joining us. Shikamaru, please lead us to our hot spring and bathe so you and your new friend may be ready for dinner tonight. I will wash your clothes while you do that. Let's go." she said in a kind voice while holding out her hand to her as she descended the stairs to stand in front of him.

Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome." before starting to walk away.

Naruto looked up at the woman and could sense no intent like the villagers, only a smile. So, he reached out and grasped her hand, "Arigatou." he said as she began walking behind Shikamaru towards the hot spring with Naruto's hand in her own. He wondered, for but a moment, if this was what a child might feel like with their own mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, what is going to happen when he meets Chouza and what is Shikamaru's parents planning?
> 
> Okay for reviews, one person apparently doesn't like when I use Japanese... as far as I'm concerned I use the Japanese when I feel the story wouldn't be complete using English. In Japanese there are a myriad of different ways of saying something, many times the difference is in the politeness/familiarity you speak with to determine how to talk to someone. Hence the reason I use Jiji for Naruto with the Sandaime, it shows the closeness that the English language just overlooks. Those are my feelings on the matter and if you don't like it... drop my fic, I don't need you nitpicking on me using the Japanese a few times in my story, especially something so common as Gomen. I will start to write converstions at the end of the chapter though for any Japanese I use.
> 
> One user mentioned that they feel a mother-son relationship would work best, theres a reason this fic isn't like that and you will have to read to figure out why. If you don't like the pairing though... I don't understand why you clicked on the fic.
> 
> Another person said it seemed unrealistic... good point and I pushed it to the limits but I think it accomplished its intended purpose without saying Naruto was beaten everyday for his entire life but he somehow doesn't have a single scar or hes completely fine emotionally. It was a bit excessive in description but I was just trying to paint a picture that gave you the gravity of the situation, like when you see something awful for the first time and your mind sometimes blows it up so it seems even more horrible than it actually is?
> 
> Lastly, this fic is slow moving! If you want something that will pick up, don't look at this one. However, I am planning on updating every three-four days, so... hope you enjoy!


	4. Food, Shogi, and Teams

" _Everyday is a gift, thats why they call it the present._ " -Unknown

Naruto walked alongside Shikamaru and his parents. His freshly cleaned hair blowing in the wind as it dried. He had been scared when Shikamaru's mother had become so downright murderous but she had simply had him wash and reclothed him before setting out for this Chouza's place. Honestly, Shikamaru's mother had been incredibly understanding and smiled constantly at him as they walked. It was nice and he found himself smiling back at her as he walked comfortably with his friend's family.

Shikamaru walked lazily next to his friend. He enjoyed seeing Naruto relaxed. Despite not knowing Naruto too well until recently, he still felt happy his friend was dropping that guard he seemed to constantly have. His sharp mind caught every flinch Naruto might have when he would be around Shikamaru's family. He had noticed how Naruto seemed uncomfortable with someone being so intimate as to wash him as Shikamaru's mother did but he allowed it to happen and now Naruto was starting to relax in her presence, as well as his father's.

When they were close to Chouza's place, Naruto finally broke the comfortable silence that had been surrounding their walk, "Ne! Where are we going?" he almost shouted. His exuberance shining through to his bright blue eyes.

Shikamaru's mother turned and smiled gently to him, "To a friend's place, their food is the best." she said quietly.

Naruto's eyes widened, "No Way! Ichiraku's Ramen is the best!" he said as he pointed at Shikamaru's mother accusingly.

Shikamaru and his Father chuckled as Yoshino's eyebrow twitched, suddenly a shout could be heard from the compound they were now standing in front of, "Oi!" a heavyset woman came bursting out the doors and the entire Nara family stepped back as the woman rounded on Naruto, "Who dares say my cooking is not the best in this village!" she shouted to Naruto.

Naruto glared back up at the woman, "No food is better than Ichiraku's. Ramen is the food of the Gods!" he shouted to the, now red faced, woman.

The woman's eyes narrowed, "We'll see if you can keep that tune after you eat my cooking!" the woman said as she brought herself up to her full height and Naruto saw that she was wearing a purple blouse with golden trimmings, a pair of black pants and heeled shoes. Her eyes had some coloring to the at the corners as she looked up at the Nara family and broke into a smile before reaching down and grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his clothes, "Let the lesson begin!" she shouted as she turned around and headed back into the compound, "Close the door behind you Shikamaru-kun." she yelled as Naruto got glimpses of a few doors before he was set into a seat.

Naruto's mouth watered as he looked at the veritable feast in front of him. Shikamaru chuckled as he walked up behind Naruto, "This is the Akimichi clan, they have some of the best restaurants in the city Naruto." he said as he sat down next to him. Naruto was still focusing on the food as the same woman from before and two males entered the room.

"Shikamaru *munch munch* so your the *munch* guest tonight." Choji said as he looked at his friend. He sat down next to him and finally noticed Naruto staring hungrily at the table. "Naruto?" he asked between munchs. Naruto turned to look at him with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Eh? Choji?" he asked as his eyes returned form their glazed look. His stomach giving a large growl as he hadn't eaten in a few days. Choji blinked at his stomach's growl and the older-looking Choji laughed heartily from the head of the table, bringing the young adult's attention to how Shikamaru's parents and Choji's parents had finally joined them.

Naruto looked up and was set upon by a certain fear. Something he had forgotten to do nagged at the back of his head for a few moments before he suddenly stood up, drawing everyone's attention to him. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head before he bowed deeply and said, "Ojamashimasu.(1)"

The parent's shocked looks were missed as Choji and Shikamaru stared at him oddly before Naruto raised his head to look and see if he did anything wrong. His etiquette lessons having demanded he do this. He was treated to everyone looking at him oddly. He almost started to panic when a smile came across Shikamaru's mother's face.

"I don't believe we have had introductions have we Naruto-san?" she said quietly. Naruto smiled at her and nodded.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto." he said boisterously breaking the shock of his manners.

"Nara Yoshino." Shikamaru's mother said as she smiled and elbowed her husband.

"Troublesome Woman." he muttered before saying, "Nara Shikaku."

"Akimichi Hamako." the heavyset woman from before stated as she looked at her husband eyeing the food hungrily, "And this is Akimichi Chouza." she said as she elbowed him as well prompting him to wave at Naruto cheerfully before returning to stare at the food. Naruto chuckled at the man's attitude.

"He seems alot like Choji." Naruto commented as he smiled at the adults. That caused a round of chuckles.

"Well, I can see we have 3 hungry people," Hamako said as she looked at Chouza, Choji, and Naruto before continuing, "the only thing left to say is... Itadakimasu!" with that, the feast began and Naruto gorged himself as fast as he could.

The Akimichi were a fast eating clan but they stared in slight digust as Naruto shoveled food into his mouth as fast as he possibly could. That is until he suddenly froze like a deer in the headlights, "Naruto-chan," Yoshino began as she smiled sweetly at him, his danger senses warning him to remain in his seat, "Please eat slower or I will be forced to tie you to the chair and spoon feed you." she finished as an Oni mask appeared behind her head. Naruto quickly nodded his head before sitting straight up and setting his chopsitcks down. He chewed his food slowly, enjoying the taste of the food now that he wasn't afraid of someone taking it from him.

Yoshino's Oni mask disappeared as her smile became a bit less frightening, "There... Much Better." she said before picking her own chopsticks up and beginning to eat her food at a sedate pace. The rest of the food was quickly consumed following the ravenous hunger of Naruto, despite his slower eating he was still very hungry from his forced fast, and the Akimichi family.

Once Naruto had eaten his fill, he sat back and smiled lazily at his newest friend and whispered to him, "Thank you for inviting me over Shikamaru."

Shikamaru just nodded back at Naruto as he sat in his own chair. Shikamaru's eyes darted over to Naruto and an unsual gleem appeared in his eyes as he spoke, "Would you like to play a game Naruto?" he asked. Naruto's intrigued expression was his answer.

"I enjoy playing Shogi, I want you to play a match with me." he said to his friend, the adults and Choji had disbelieving expressions on their faces, the only person to beat Shikamaru was Shikaku, and Naruto was not exactly the brightest shinobi in the world, the parent's knew of his academy performance.

"I don't know how to play Shikamaru, can you teach me?" Naruto asked curiously, though he knew Shogi was a boring game, he didn't want to deny playing a game with his friend, especially since he said he WANTED to play with him. Practically a first for Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded his head and looked up at the table, waiting for everyone else to finish eating, only to notice that everyone had their attention on them. Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably as his father opened his mouth to deny Naruto playing against him but Naruto came to the rescue.

"Why did we come over here to eat Yoshino-san?" Naruto asked curiously.

The adults looked a bit nervous but Hamako saved the day, "They wanted you to taste my awesome cooking! Now tell me that my food is definitely better than that ramen!" she shouted to break the awkwardness of the situation.

Naruto's eyes seemed to come alight as he looked at Hamako, "Never!" he said as if commiting a mutiny.

Yoshino smiled slightly and looked at Shikamaru and Choji, "Why don't you two go set up the game so we can talk to Naruto-chan?" she asked sweetly.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed and Shikaku noticed it. He waved his son off and Shikamaru got the hint as he grabbed Choji and left the room to set up the board for shogi.

Naruto seemed to grow in his chair as his happy persona almost vanished, replaced with the look of a veteran shinobi hardened by years of service, "I don't care if you don't like me, just don't hurt your kids for playing with me." he said in a serious voice.

The adults all smiled sadly at him. Yoshino spoke again, "We are not mad at you Naruto-chan. If you wish to be friends with Shikamaru that is his decision. We will not hold him back from assisting you." she said smiling at him.

Chouza spoke up as well, "Choji is the same. We are not bigots Naruto-san. We may not have been able to help you well enough in your childhood but we have something to help you now."

Naruto's serious expression turned into one of confusion and the tension in the room disappeared as his attitude changed from a beaten and depressed aura to one of almost childlike wonder. "What did you do?" he asked eagerly.

Hamako spoke in a quiet tone, "When we saw how malnourished you were Naruto." Naruto's eyes snapped to Yoshino and Shikaku, "Yes they told us, but that is because the Akimichi are known as the masters of food. We are the ones ninja come to in order to devise a diet for training or for targeting specific areas of their bodies." Naruto looked up at the Akimichi with a bit of respect, "While the Naras are the ones with the best medicinal herbs and medicines made from their deer's antlers." Naruto's look turned to confusion.

"But what has this got to do with what we ate?" he asked loudly. Hamako shushed him for speaking so loudly.

Shikaku spoke now, "The food we all ate tonight, are double in the amount of nutrition it will give to us. In other words, since you ate this, you will be getting as if you ate for the last three days without actually having eaten it. It is unhealthy for a ninja to be as... scrawny as you are. This concoction is used for ninja who have been starved in interrogation or for ninja who return to the village dehydrated and malnourished. It will help you gain some fat and be able to work your body better." Shikaku explained. Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered what Kurenai had said about eating healthier.

"But this is only temporary, you need to eat more than ramen. It is not healthy to eat this concoction for extended periods of time." Chouza said.

Naruto's head fell and he mumbled something under his breath. He only understood half of what had been said, basically, this food was good for him but he couldn't eat it all the time. He was happy they had helped but he couldn't afford anything but ramen.

Yoshino's oni mask reappeared, "Naruto-chan, what did you say?" she asked.

Naruto, feeling the KI from Yoshino, quickly popped to attention in his seat and said quietly, "I can't afford anything else."

A quick glance around the table had a nod from Chouza and a grateful smile from Yoshino. "Then you will come eat in Akimichi restaurants from now on Naruto-san. I can not allow my son's friend to be so unfit for shinobi duty. It is against my clan's purpose within Konoha. For the next week, we will keep feeding you food with this concoction so that you may regain some weight, but that is the limt." Chouza said, earning a teary-eyed Naruto.

"H-Hontoni?" he asked trembling. Chouza smiled and nodded his head while saying, "For free, for the first week, Naruto-san but after that, you will have to pay."

The big man was suddenly set upon by a blur of grey and burnt orange crashing into him and hugging him tightly as Naruto fought tears. The man merely patted his back as the adults shared a sad smile at such a small courtesy meaning so much to the small one in front of them.

"Naruto the board is set." Shikamaru called from outside the house. Naruto smiled and wiped his face with a towel offered from Hamako and the group left to find Chouji and Shikamaru sitting on the porch leading to the backyard with a shogi board in front of Shikamaru. Naruto witheld a grimace as he despised board games, he prefferred to be running around but he was feeling kinda sleepy since he had eaten his fill. So, he plopped down on the opposite side of the board and said, "So, how does this work?" Naruto asked.

With those words, Shikamaru set to teaching Naruto how to play shogi and how each piece moved as well as the rules. Once he was done, "Want to try one game Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto's face was in a scrunched up expression, indicating him trying to focus extremely hard on something, the two females were restraining from grabbing him and hugging him to death screaming 'Kawaii.' After a few more moments, Naruto nodded and motioned for Shikamaru to begin the game. Shikamaru nodded and the game of minds began.

3 turns later, Shikamaru was in his thinking position causing everyone but Naruto to be gaping at the board as they tried to figure out what Naruto was doing. Shikamaru only used his thinking pose when he needed to plan almost thousands of moves ahead. A few moments later, Shikamaru moved his piece with Naruto following suit almost immediately.

5 turns later, Shikamaru sat in his thinking pose again trying to figure out Naruto's ploy as Shikaku sat next to the board and kept giving heated glares to Naruto. What no one could understand, was why Shikaku was so frustrated.

" _He's got no strategy but his luck is out of this world, if I wasn't sure he didn't know what he was doing I would assume he was a master!_ " Shikaku screamed in his head.

25 turns later, Shikamaru moved his final piece and said, "Game." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and he stared at the board intently. Shikamaru's face was sweating lightly from all the calculations he put into the game, he knew Naruto was good, but this was ridiculous.

"Again." Naruto said and began rearranging the pieces. Shikamaru smiled slightly and said, "Sure."

This match lasted 60 turns before Shikamaru moved his piece into position and repeated, "Game." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed again and a frustrated look appeared on his face.

"Again." he said forcefully and began rearranging the pieces. Shikamaru sighed but complied and the group around them sat in stunned silence for the next match.

At turn 100, Naruto moved his piece and said, "Game." confidantly. Shikaku and Shikamaru blinked and looked at the board before looking back at Naruto. Chouji, Chouza, Hamako, and Yoshino all had their jaws on the ground as Shikamaru held his hand out.

"I have never had anyone my age beat me before Naruto, good game." he said as Naruto shook his hand with a huge smile on his face.

"That was actually fun, can we do that again?" he asked. Shikamaru smiled and nodded his head, glad to have someone other than his father or Asuma to play against.

Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed it was starting to get dark. "I think I should head home." he said. "It's getting late and I need to go to sleep." the group agreed with him and Shikamaru packed up his board while everyone else got ready. Chouji and his family waved at Naruto and the Nara family as they walked away, Naruto with one last invite to come eat in the Akimichi clan restaurants.

As they were walking, Naruto recalled that he had often been thrown out of restaurants but he had never come into the clan district. It was too far away. He smiled as he walked down the street heading to the fork in the road that would lead to the central hub and indicate the separating of him and his new friend. It had been a great ending to a horrible realization. But he was determined to remain positive and kept his happy feelings as they neared the fork.

"Naruto," Shikamaru started gaining his attention, "where could I find you, say 3 tomorrow afternoon?" he asked.

Naruto scratched his head as he grinned, "Probably around training ground 7." he replied.

Shikamaru nodded and smiled as they reached the fork in the road. "Well, it was nice meeting you Naruto. I'll be by tomorrow with a few things you will probably like." he said cryptically before he shook Naruto's hand.

"What is it?" Naruto shouted while holding onto Shikamaru's hand firmly. He wouldn't let go until Shikamaru told him.

Shikamaru chuckled, "I will only tell you tomorrow Naruto. I need to look at some stuff for you." he explained a bit. Naruto's eyes squinted but he finally nodded and let go of Shikamaru before turning and bowing to Yoshino and Shikaku. He thanked them for dinner before turning and beginning to walk home.

Once he was out of earshot, Shikamaru turned to his parents, "We need to talk." he said, his usually lazy voice displaying a level of seriousness they never knew he had. Shikaku and Yoshino sighed, having a genius child creates alot of problems.

(Scene Break)

Naruto looked up at the darkening sky as he walked into his apartment. " _Today was nice. I wonder when I will see Kurenai-san again._ " he thought as he closed his door and proceeded to his bedroom.

(Scene Break)

Naruto walked down the street leading to his team's meeting bridge. A bright smile adorned his face as he walked through the village. He was remaining true to what he had discovered yesterday, he would be the same him as always, just trying to lessen his attempts with his teammates.

So, he walked through the village, his fake smile plastered on his face as he was allowing his thoughts to run wild, " _I wonder what Kurenai-san is doing?_ " his mind came up with first. He shook his head as he smiled a bitter smile, " _Probably teaching her team. Not that Kakashi-sensei trains us in anything._ " He reached a distance where he could pick out his teammates standing on the bridge and a wave of disappointment and sadness washed through him, " _If this could be called a team._ " he thought to himself.

He let his eyes wander to the clouds in the sky and his fake smile was replaced with a small smile of happiness, " _What is Shikamaru gonna bring me?_ " he thought to himself. " _I hope its training books, Ooooh! I bet its going to be some awesome jutsus!_ " Naruto's normal exuberance shining through as he thought of learning flashy jutsus and defeating his enemies while finally arriving at the bridge. He opened his mouth, his previous exuberance still in effect as he shouted, "Ohayo Sakura, Sasuke."

Though he was still his normally loud self, he did not add the affectionate '-chan' to the end of Sakura's name because of her actions leading up to this point. Naruto's exuberance was smashed as Sasuke and Sakura gave their usual greetings, "Hn." Sasuke grunted before ignoring him again.

Sakura, on the other hand, marched over to him and smacked him on the back of the head as he smiled at his team. He never saw it coming as he felt dirt enter his mouth and looked up to see Sakura with eyes almost burning with, what she believed to be, righteous fury. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke looking back over at him with his usual Uchiha pride but the smirk on his face was unmistakable. Naruto's heart clenched as Sakura began to speak, "You Baka!" she shouted at him, "Because of you, our whole day yesterday was wasted and we couldn't take any missions!" she berated him as Naruto's eyes turned to an almost icy blue.

Naruto dusted himself off and turned around, ""I'm not done with you!" Sakura shouted and reached out to turn him back around. Only Kakashi's arrival, 2 and a half hours early, saved her from being struck with Naruto's clawed hands.

Unknown to Sasuke or Sakura, Kakashi had seen Naruto's eyes flash red as his two teammates continued to berate him for not being there the day before. He had not come up with an answer about what to do with his team when Naruto had appeared today and greeted them. He had smiled under his mask when he heard Naruto's loud shout even without the affectionate term for Sakura, his plan for their teamwork could still work without his infatuation of Sakura. In fact, he had been even happier to see that Naruto had given up on her as he didn't like his sensei's son being abused by the pinkette.

That didn't make him stop her though, if Naruto wanted to allow her to hit him, it was not his place to tell him otherwise, only if it would hurt their team dynamic, despite any personal feelings, would he interfere with their relationships. The love triangle that the team had, was not important enough for him to address just yet. He felt they would grow out of their crushes as they matured and it would only be worked through with time.

"Maa Maa, Sakura-chan. Naruto must have a good reason for leaving us early yesterday." Kakashi said from behind Sakura. Sakura whirled around with wide eyes, even Sasuke was staring at their early sensei while Naruto's hands were clenching and unclenching as his hands turned back to normal. After a few moments, Naruto turned back around and looked at Kakashi with icy blue eyes.

Kakashi's single eye widened but Sakura and Sasuke did not see it as they tried to comprehend that Kakashi was actually there. Kakashi almost took a step back from the likeness of his sensei in Naruto's face, the only thing stopping him was the fact that this was Naruto. Instantly, Kakashi's mind went into overdrive as he took in this latest complication for his team. " _Shit, I thought we could salvage this but it seems Naruto has had enough of it. This is bad, especially with what I saw earlier. I'm going to have to step in if it gets out of hand. If his eyes flash red again, I am bringing him to Hokage-sama for the seal to be checked._ " he thought to himself as all his plans for teamwork went flying out the proverbial window, " _Plus it seems this team will never work together._ " Kakashi witheld his sigh as he eye-smiled at Naruto.

"What are we doing today Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked without his usual exuberance. Sasuke's eyes darted to Naruto's and only his pride kept him from shivering at the cold look within them. He instantly knew something was wrong. He had thought, just as Kakashi did, that, because he was his usual self, Naruto was fine, but this action only proved that it was far from the truth. The Naruto he knew, would never have such an uncaring look in his eyes, as if his teammates meant nothing to him. As if, they did not exist except as things you might pass over when walking around, such as a twig or a bush.

He hated that look. The look that said 'you are beneath me' and more. It was so alike Itachi's eyes on that night. Sasuke shivered and turned away from his comrade, his closest friend, the person who understood him best, despite him not acknowledging it.

Sakura was woefully oblivious to Naruto's gaze as she simply yelled at him before turning to face Kakashi, "So, what's the excuse?" she shouted.

Naruto simply ignored her as he stared into Kakashi's eye, awaiting the answer to his question. Kakashi mentally shivered but said, "Alright, I need to talk to Naruto. Sakura-chan, Sasuke, please head to the Hokage tower and wait for us so we can pick up our mission for the day." he turned to them and eyesmiled as he mentally prepared himself for this talk. His tone of voice was polite but it was obviously an order.

Sakura's face lit up as she heard she would be alone with her crush, it was slightly dampened by the annoyance she felt towards Naruto. Though she found him an annoyance, she did wonder what would possess him to leave their training early, he had always been one to love training, always asking for more. But she quickly brushed that aside as she nodded to her sensei before turning and looking for Sasuke, only to find he had already started walking away from the bridge.

Sasuke didn't wait around. He was glad to escape such a gaze, had it registered that it was Naruto who was the owner of said gaze, he might have become angry but the reappearance of those memories kept him from realizing this fact, and so he simply escaped so he could sort out his confused thoughts.

As his two teammates left, Naruto's icy blue eyes seemed to regain their usual brightness as he leaned against the bridge's railing and looked over the river underneath their bridge. He didn't look up at his sensei as Kakashi leaned against the rail next to him. Naruto's mind was in turmoil. He couldn't believe how his teammates treated him! He had greeted them happily and they had ignored him, in Sasuke's case, or beat him before berating him, in Sakura's case. Neither of them checked to see if it might have been something wrong, as people who care about others usually did. Neither of them even thought he might have a good reason for walking off, regardless of the fact he didn't, it was the principle of the matter. His eyes stung as tears threatened to come to his eyes, but he blinked them back. Naruto's resolve set in stone before Kakashi even spoke, he would never attempt to help his teammates, outside of practice, again.

Kakashi sighed as he stood next to Naruto. He couldn't tell what the blonde was thinking and it scared him. He was usually a good reader. He could almost always tell what a person was feeling or the direction of their thoughts, when he had gotten the sharingan it had only improved his already keen insight. This was the reason he was able to fight S-rank Ninja. The reason he was S-rank himself when he used his sharingan. But this Naruto had somehow managed to go from a complete open book two days ago, to an unreadable ninja in the same time. Kakashi looked down, saddened that this had happened but he knew he needed to speak with Naruto for this team to work.

"Naruto." Kakashi began slowly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Naruto didn't even look up as he answered his sensei in a fake happy voice that almost had Kakashi fooled, "Nothing Kakashi-sensei! What did you want to speak about?"

Kakashi wasn't fooled, he could see something was bothering Naruto and it was affecting the team's teamwork he sighed before standing away from the railing and facing Naruto with the full force of his presence bearing down on his student, "Naruto, whatever is happening with you has been affecting the team's efficiency and ability to work together." Kakashi stated in a firm tone, the first time Naruto had seen him be serious about something. Still, Naruto did not look up at his sensei as he contemplated what Kakashi was saying, "I try to keep from invading your personal lives but when it comes to this team, you need to be able to work with your teammates and obviously, something from your life is affecting that. I need you to tell me what that is." Kakashi said. Still, Naruto would not look up.

Naruto heard everything that his sensei was saying but he was mentally screaming in his head, " _This isn't a team and you do not teach us anything!_ " as his mind replayed the events on the bridge for the past two days. He cringed slightly when he thought of the overwhelming sense of hate that had emanated from himself when Sakura had reached out to touch him again. He, somehow, knew he had tapped into that forbidden and evil chakra laying dormant inside him. He shivered as he thought of the unrestrained bloodlust that had engulfed him when he had only barely touched the vast ocean that was Kyuubi. Though he had managed to keep a lid on the feelings so his team wouldn't see or sense anything, he had bore the full brunt of the feeling. That was why he could almost shrug off Kakashi's presence even while he was standing so close to him. The lingering feeling of Kyuubi's oppressive nature overshadowing anything his sensei could provide.

Kakashi waited for Naruto to answer, but when there was no visible affect of his words, Kakashi resorted to something he had hoped never to use against the blonde, "Naruto." he stated his voice firm and carrying a tone of authority that had not been there before, the tone of an ANBU captain, "I am going to have to suspend your ninja license if you can not tell me what is wrong," Here, Naruto's air of fake happiness and restrained disappointment turned to one of shock, Naruto could not see the frown on Kakashi' face, "It will be suspended until such a time that a mental fortitude test can be taken and a ninja psychiatrist has deemed you fit to return to duty. Your attack on your comrade earlier today shows that you need help and if you are not willing to talk to me then I must, as your sensei, protect you and my other students." he said.

Naruto finally turned to look at his sensei, his eyes still had that shine from before but Kakashi could see the hint of icy blue beneath them. Naruto stared into Kakashi's lone eye for a few seconds before his eyes turned icy cold again and Kakashi mentally cringed, " _Wrong move Kakashi._ " he thought to himself.

"Team?" Naruto stated incredulously, "This is no team Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi's eye widened, "If I am to be brought to the psychiatrist then Sakura should be sent for repeatedly attacking me outside of a spar and the Uchiha should be sent on counts of insubordination as he constantly ignores you." Naruto said in a odd voice. "Our teamwork is horrible but you already knew that didn't you?" he questioned rhetorically, "You are even worse," Naruto said while pointing at Kakashi, "you don't teach us anything and you expect us to work together simply because we were put on the same team," Kakashi's eye hardened, but Naruto didn't seem to notice, "I will no longer attempt to make friends with my teammates," Kakashi's eye widened slightly but the fierce gleam in his eye told anyone that he would have words about this, "They do not want my friendship, during missions and team exercises I will attempt to work together but outside of that, this team is dead and it is a disappointment to the Will of Fire Jiji speaks of." Naruto said as he glared into his sensei's shocked eyes.

Naruto blinked and his eyes seemed to lose some of it's icyness. He looked shocked that he had said everything he did but he shrugged it off before nodding his head and turning to walk away.

Kakashi looked down, saddened that Naruto actually thought that. But he was adamant that his teaching methods were the correct path. Their teamwork needs the most work and he was going to make sure that they worked as a cohesive unit when working on missions. His eye picked out Naruto as he vanished into the crowd of people heading to the Hokage tower. He shook his head, deciding to consult the Hokage before making any further decisions regarding Naruto. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves to meet his team at the Tower for their mission.

(Scene Break)

Naruto plastered a big smile on his face as he walked towards the Hokage Tower leaving his sensei behind. He didn't know why he said all those things. He had no idea he even thought that until just now when he voiced them. He mentally frowned as he realized that he had not actually contemplated saying those things until Kakashi had threatened him. Despite this, he could not figure out why he had said such hurtful things. His team may not be perfect but they were still decent companions when they were forced to work together right?

" _You know exactly why you said those things Naruto._ " an ethereal voice whispered to Naruto. Naruto stopped and his eyes unfocused as he was caught by surprise. He looked around swiftly, his blonde locks swishing in the air as he tried to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" he asked quietly. His eyes darted around trying to find his opponent, "Show yourself!" he almost yelled drawing the glares of the populous to him. Naruto immediately looked sheepish from all of the glares and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he smiled at them all. Most just scoffed and muttered under their breath before continuing their walk. The others continued to glare at him as he started to walk again.

Naruto walked through the village with little care in the world as the incident with the voice had been written off as Naruto's lack of sleep because he was getting up earlier than normal for practices. Naruto continued towards the Hokage Tower, completely ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that sounded like it let go an exasperated sigh.

(Scene Break)

Naruto walked onto Training ground 7 with a smile on his face as he noticed that Shikamaru was already there. He put the horrible D rank mission behind him. His team had been forced to capture Tora the cat again and they had spent most of the day attempting to catch it. Oddly enough, Naruto had been the one to capture Tora, and upon petting the demonic kitten, the thing had turned into a motorboat as it purred all the way to the Hokage Tower while sitting docilely in Naruto's arms.

True to his word, Naruto had worked well with his teammates, at least as well as was possible with their current teamwork, and the mission had gone rather smoothly. Kakashi had seemed mildly shocked but still not happy. Naruto had all but crushed his loudmouth nature next to his teammates through sheer willpower alone. It had created an awkward tension between the team but they had worked together nonetheless. Naruto couldn't be happier.

As Naruto drew closer however, his smile faded as he saw a pile of books sitting next to Shikamaru. By the time he was near Shikamaru he was eyeing the books with a wary eye as he greeted his friend, whose amused expression did not bode well for Naruto. "Konnichiwa Shikamaru." Naruto greeted loudly as he grinned happily despite the growing feeling of dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Konnichiwa Naruto." Shikamaru said in his usual lazy drawl. He withheld the smirk that threatened to come to his lips as he saw Naruto eye the pile of books beside him with disdain. He knew Naruto was not very good at reading books but he had made sure, after a long talk with his parent's about what he could remove from their library, the books were fairly easy on the comprehension needed. "I brought you a few things I thought you might like." he said to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened and he started to jump on the balls of his feet, "Ne ne, is it some cool jutsu that we can use to burn those books?" he said while pointing at Shikamaru's pile of books. Naruto's smile was ear splitting.

Shikamaru sweatdropped, " _How can he be so serious and down to Konoha one moment while being completely out the village the next?_ " he questioned to himself before looking at Naruto and shaking his head, "No," he said which prompted Naruto to stand still and begin to glare at the books. "I brought you some books on what I think would help you immensely." he said.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru with a full on pout, "Mou! But I hate reading!" he complained.

Shikamaru sighed and with a muttered "troublesome" began to hand each book over to Naruto one at a time as he watched Naruto grab them reluctantly.

_Shinobi Rules_

_Basic Chakra Control + Advanced methods for those with large reserves_

_History of Konoha_

_How to train_

_Genjutsu for beginners_

Were the five books that Shikamaru handed to him. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at them. He opened his mouth and exclaimed, "What would I need _History of Konoha_ for?" he asked, "History won't teach me how to be a better ninja." he exclaimed.

Shikamaru almost frowned but replied, "It will teach you how to use that mind of yours Naruto." he said while chuckling at his own joke, Naruto pouted.

"I can do just fine without this thanks!" he said as he was about to hand the book back, Shikamaru decided to play his trump card.

"But did you know there was a passage about a clan named Uzumaki?" he asked quietly. He knew Naruto did not know who his parents were, as such he was hesitant to bring up the information. He shouldn't have been worried as Naruto's eyes widened and he almost dropped the book before trying to rush through the pages to look at his own clan. Shikamaru smiled slightly as he knew Naruto would be interested then. He looked on as Naruto almost tore a page out of the book and decided to stop his frenzy, "I know you're eager Naruto but there are some other books, besides you get to keep these." he said while smirking.

Naruto's face lit up like a light bulb when he heard he _owned_ something his friend had given to him. He smiled broadly at Shikamaru, his book left laying in his hands as he thanked his friend. "Arigatou, Shikamaru." Naruto said.

Shikamaru nodded and waved at the other books, "Any other questions?" he asked lazily as he slouched down and could feel the need for cloud watching reappear.

Naruto looked at the rest of them before saying, "What's this about genjutsu?" he asked which caused Shikamaru's bored expression to go right back to interested, "I want to blow someone up not try to get into their brains!" he complained loudly.

Shikamaru merely leaned back against a tree trunk and said, "This is probably the best branch of Shinobi arts you can use Naruto." he said. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he replied.

"Nuh uh!" he said, "Jiji said that I would be perfect for ninjutsu."

Shikamaru nodded his head, acceding to the old man's point but disagreed, "Naruto, your mind is a veritable maze of crazy ideas. As a result, you are not the smartest of us." he said drawing a pout from Naruto. "However, when the going gets tough you always seem to come up with some plan or some action that manages to bring you to complete your task better than anyone else can." he explained as he finally looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "Genjutsu would be the perfect area for you as you would be able to create your own jutsu." he explained. Naruto's face had gone from pouting to excitement at hearing him make his own jutsu. "On top of that, with all of your ideas, you would be the most versatile shinobi since the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto's eyes widened.

Time for the icing on the cake, "Plus, so few people think that genjutsu is any good..." he started drawing Naruto's attention back to him from his excitement, "It is said that being a genjutsu master is a waste of time and that only the weakest of shinobi would study this." Shikamaru said drawing a thoughtful look from Naruto, "It is said that to be a master of illusions would be a waste of time and that anyone could beat them. No one ever takes genjutsu seriously." Naruto frowned about to ask why he should even try it then, "So, imagine what everyone would think when you manage to be the most powerful ninja in this village with a specialization in something that everyone else sees as worthless?" Shikamaru finished with a smirk on his face, knowing that would stoke Naruto's flames.

Shikamaru knew Naruto craved acknowledgement. From everything Naruto had told him, he had easily picked out that aspect of Naruto. So, he knew that phrasing his explanation about why genjutsu would be the perfect way to get Naruto to take it up. He was not lying and trying to make him use the wrong branch of jutsu, he truly believed that Naruto would be perfect with genjutsu. His extremely analytical mind while within combat would be an asset to any aspiring genjutsu users. Additionally, Naruto's pranks showed that he had a creative mind and this would put that creativity to use instead of it being squandered by preset ninjutsus that Naruto would be consistently firing off. On top of all of that, Naruto's stealth was phenomenal. If Naruto used his stealth in combination with even a basic sense altering genjutsu, Naruto would be one of the greatest assassins the world had ever seen.

Knowing Naruto would crave acknowledgement, Shikamaru planned to make him a genjutsu master on par with Yuuhi Kurenai. He knew that taking advantage of Naruto's craving for acknowledgement might be considered unfriendly, but Shikamaru was using it to Naruto's own advantage as, if he was useful with genjutsu, then any ninjutsu he learned would be excess as he wouldn't have to rely on them as most ninja did. He was hoping to make Naruto into an unstoppable force on the battelfield and help him achieve his goal of being Hokage. Shikamaru was smart enough to know that Naruto's natural charisma, which had managed to spark his own curiousity, would benefit Konoha best from within the Hokage position. That is not to say he was doing this for Konoha. Naruto wished it and it just so happened to coincide nicely for Konoha's future, should Naruto decide to give up on being Hokage, Shikamaru would support his decision. After all, Shikamaru was more of a friend than he would ever be a shinobi.

Naruto's eyes roared with a fire from within him as he looked at Shikamaru's smirk. "They don't think that genjutsu is any good?" he stated incredulously, "I'll show them!" he proclaimed as he raised his fist to the air, "I will become a master of genjutsu and then become Hokage to show them all that genjutsu isn't worthless!" he shouted.

Shikamaru leaned back and smiled a lazy smile, "Then I guess you have no more questions about those books?" he asked. Naruto looked back at Shikamaru and grinned foxily.

"Nope. Arigatou Shikamaru!" he said loudly. Shikamaru simply nodded lazily.

"If you need anymore books Naruto, just ask." he said before starting to walk away. "You can come eat dinner anytime at my house, my troublesome mother has invited you." he said as he left the training grounds.

Naruto smiled and looked down at his books. He was eager to read about his clan but the genjutsu book as well, " _Kurenai-san is a master of genjutsu. I wonder if..._ " he thought to himself, " _Nah, she already denied me. I will train by myself. Besides, she has her own team. I will prove that Genjutsu is useful._ " That was part of the reason he had agreed with Shikamaru at the end of his speech, unknown to the boy himself. Naruto had remembered that Kurenai was a master of genjutsu and he would be damned if her art was looked down upon. Naruto suddenly smiled foxily, his mind already coming up with different ways to use illusions. After all, this was the same mind that came up with the **Oiroke no Jutsu**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nothing really to say except I am loving the feedback for my story! Keep it up, even those who disagree with me, it is interesting to hear your take on the story.


	5. Bloodlines and Control

" _I prefer the errors of enthusiasm to the indifference of wisdom._ " - Anatole France

Naruto eyes shone with a bright fire as he looked at the history book sitting in front of him on the table in his apartment. He couldn't wait to read about his family. He closed his eyes as he thought back to the tears he had shed after Shikamaru had left. He had wanted to know about his parents for so long that he had cried when he finally found a link to them. An actual point that showed that his name was not just something given to him but that it meant something. This was a dream come true.

His eyes watered again as he thought of opening this book after his almost mad dash home from the training field. He had decided to learn about his family first and he would read the training manual next, followed by the genjutsu book. Surprisingly, he had come up with a plan for which books to read as opposed to simply grabbing a book and reading it whenever he felt like it. He thought that if he was going to train by himself, he should set a pace for himself as he had seen ninja do when he had come across them at their training grounds and like what Kakashi would do during team exercises.

So, here Naruto sat, almost bouncing in his seat from the excitement of what he was about to learn. He smiled brightly and opened the book again. Throwing his carefully laid plan of methodically flipping each page of the book slowly to gain a glimpse of what was inside away, Naruto almost immedaitely began to frantically search each page as he flipped through them as fast as he possibly could to find any page with the name Uzumaki on it.

" _Senju clan fights Uchiha clan Nope!_ " Naruto thought to himself as he saw a picture of the first Hokage along with Madara Uchiha. " _Battle at the Valley of the End. Interesting... didn't know the Kyuubi was used but its so boring!_ " Despite his curiousity for information on the Kyuubi, his ancestry took precedence and that particular passage of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama fighting was not interesting enough to distract him from his goal. " _Ambush on Senju Tobirama by Ginkaku and Kinkaku. Sacred items? Bah!_ " he thought. " _Oh! The old man sure beat those guys good in two different wars!_ " Naruto smiled as he thought of how kickass his Jiji was, even the normal thoughts of betrayal that followed his Jiji were absent as he smiled happily.

" _Yondaime-sama..._ " Naruto's thoughts ground to a halt as he beheld the back of his idol atop a red skinned Toad. He could see the Kyuubi thrashing around away from the point of view of the picture. He frowned as he ran his hand over the picture, " _Why me?_ " he questioned, a question that had plagued him since he discovered his burden. He sat there for a few moments, almost as if expecting an answer to come jumping out from the page. He shook his head and continued flipping the pages rapidly.

Naruto frowned a few minutes later when he was reaching the end of the book. He hadn't seen a single mention of Uzumaki within the text! Shikamaru couldn't have been lieing could he? Naruto shook his head and started to reach the last few pages within the book. His eyes narrowed and his searching increased until he pulled on one of the last pages and his eyes suddenly honed in on his family name. " _Uzumaki... 473-500_ " he thought to himself as he read the short sentence. "What the hell does that mean!" he shouted to himself.

Naruto was frustrated. Understandably so, as he was so close to an answer he sought for most of his life. So, when he found the 'passage' that Shikamaru had talked about, he did not expect it to simply be a set of numbers. He growled to himself and let his mind wander through a few pranks he could set up on Shikamaru when a thought crossed his mind, "Page numbers?" he questioned as he looked down at the page this 'passage' was on. He sweatdropped when seeing that he was on the eight hundredth page. "So, pages 473-500 contain my name?" he questioned again before turning the pages and, just when he stopped on 473, there it was in small print, " **Village of Uzushiogakure and its relation to Konoha.** " Naruto's excitement shot back up as he began to read the passage.

_Uzushiogakure was established shortly after all of the major countries had their own Hidden Villages. However, it never amounted to such a size that it could claim it was as strong as any of its predecessors. Despite this fact, it was a formidable village all on its own, almost capable of matching any of the Five Major countries in a war. The reason for this could come from almost any of their jounin level ninja that seemed to be able to use some form of jutsu as yet unrevealed to the world. Even its allies were never informed of this jutsu's mechanics._

_Uzushiogakure was a close ally to Konoha from the time it was formed until its destruction almost 15 years ago. The main reason for this was the fact that Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan, which was the most prominent, was loosely related to Konoha's own Senju clan. Though this was never confirmed, there had been no other reason offered for the alliance and no declarations of denial from either clan when said claim would be presented._

_The Uzumaki clan was well known throughout the shinobi world. Their bloodline was one of the most versatile and most diverse type one could find within our countries. There seemed to be three different types of bloodline within the Uzumaki clan. The first would be a chakra bloodline that was also the rarest. With this chakra, one could have more potency, or could have an easier flowing chakra within their pathways, both making for excellent Ninjutsu experts. Even rarer still, was an ability that would allow one to manifest weapons through their chakra alone. This last type was so rare, only two people were ever recorded as having it and neither had ever left an opponent alive after combat while using their bloodline, such was their secrecy._

_The second type. which was less rare but still incredibly useful, was a Sensor bloodline. This gave the Uzumaki an ability that would later make them famous for their incredible tracking or combat abilities. Not much is known about the mechanics of this ability but it was assumed that the better the control one had was the better their sensor ability was should the Uzumaki own this bloodline. Though there were cases where the Uzumaki had limits within themselves, so there is a limit to how far one could sense a particular chakra. It was said, that if one had a strong enough sensor bloodline, then one could fight on that 'sixth sense' alone without the need for touch, hearing, or even sight during combat._

_The third type, which seemed to be active in any Uzumaki, was a body bloodline. This gave an Uzumaki increased regeneration from healing from wounds, most were given excessive chakra pools, and a longer life than most that gave their village its nickname, "The Village of Longevity." Most Uzumaki had two of these bloodlines to some degree but there were cases where only one type of bloodline was active within an Uzumaki. If there was ever an Uzumaki with all three types, they never allowed that secret to pass from their walls._

_All of these Bloodlines in combination with their special type of jutsu led to their downfall. The fear of Uzushiogakure's alliance with Konoha sparked a preemptive strike before the Third Great Shinobi War. The combined forces of Kirigakure and Iwagakure attacked Uzushiogakure in the middle of the night and destroyed the Village, scattering the Uzumaki's across the world. Only Kami knows what has befallen the last of this feared and respected clan._

Naruto sat back and closed his eyes as he cried for his fallen clan. He was incredibly proud that his clan had been one of the most feared within the world. The fact that Uzumaki would strike so much fear as to warrant a preemptive strike from, not one but, two of the five major countires spoke highly of their combat abilities. He smiled brightly as he promised himself, " _The Uzumaki will rise again, my clan will not burn out from this. I will carry on our legacy!_ " he thought to himself.

After he had calmed down, and read the passage once again, Naruto thought of the bloodlines the book said his clan possessed. He decided that he would work on his Chakra control to see if he was a sensor. He already had plenty of chakra and he knew he healed fast so he needed to learn if he had one of the other types. He decided that there really was no way of telling if his chakra was special because of Kyuubi. Besides, he faintly remembered Iruka once said that genjutsu required chakra control to work properly. So, it would be a two birds one stone type of deal where he learns about his bloodline while working towards his goal of being a genjutsu master. He smiled foxily as he marked the page he had just read and closed the History book.

Naruto reached over and grabbed the chakra control exercises and smiled. Shikamaru knew about his large reserves so he was happy about the extra exercises this book might contain, especially since this would be training. He opened the book and began to read about chakra.

"Chakra is made up of two parts, spiritual and physical." he read. "The balance of these two parts determines how well a ninja uses his chakra. Using too much of one type of these would result in poor chakra usage and control." he frowned, "The best way to balance these energies is through meditation." His frown turned into a grimace as he closed his eyes and imagined himself reaching for his chakra. His chakra was always easy to get, he had been the first of the kids in his class to access his own pool. He smiled as he felt the energy within him. He reached farther in and felt for the combination of Physical and Spiritual. As he did, he felt his chakra whirl around him. He ignored it and pushed on deeper into his chakra until he could see the vast lake as parts of physical and spiritual energy, his spiritual actually looked small. So, he withdrew and looked at the book again.

"Physical energy is increased when your body is fit and worked, while Spiritual energy is expanded by knowledge and experience." it stated, that was simple, all he had to do was train more. With his new food along with his determination, he would train even harder as he learned more from these books. "To properly combine these elements, the best way to start would be by leaf attachment." Naruto smiled as he already knew this exercise. The book explained how it was done and Naruto reread it to make sure he was doing it right. He smiled and continued on.

"The next step is Surface clinging." Naruto's eyes widened in shock. " _How could surface clinging help my chakra control?"_ he asked. "One would walk up to a surface that is jutting out of the ground, such as a wall or Tree, and use chakra to 'stick' to the surface much like one gets the leaf to 'stick' to your body. Too much chakra will push a person away from the surface whereas not enough will cause the person to 'unstick' from the surface." the book informed. Naruto sighed as he scanned the pictures of the surface clinging. He saw one note on the pictures, "Caution: Use running start when first attempting." it said.

He scratched his head and jumped down from the table. He looked at his wall and began to run towards it. When he reached it, he channeled chakra to his feet and attempted to run up the side of the wall. Naruto took one step... he took another step... Naruto smiled... then he took a third step and his foot slipped as he fell to the ground with a loud "Oompf!" before Naruto looked at his wall with determination... It was going to be a long night.

(Scene Break)

_Timeskip 2 weeks_

Naruto sat on Team 7's bridge awaiting the other members of his team. He had decided to arrive early today so he could practice his other type of control exercise as he had finished Surface clinging last night. It had taken him some time to get the correct amount of chakra down for his exercise. He had finally managed to reach his cieling within his house, he had taken to putting a pillow underneath his wall when he was attempting to climb it. He was rather proud of himself in being able to master that control exercise but he was making little headway in his self-made exercise of control. His surface clinging was completed but not mastered so he was concentrating on his own practice as he took a small break before trying to master Surface clinging, which required him to be able to fight and move around freely upon the surface for one hour.

Naruto had arrived early to have some peace and quiet whilst he attempted his own chakra control exercise. As a result, he sat on the bridge with his eyes closed as he concentrated on feeling how his chakra flowed and how it reacted to his will. Now that he had finished the surface clinging method, he recognized how he kept the leaf stuck to his head rather easily. So, he took a deep breath and attempted his self-made exercise.

With his eyes closed, Naruto began channeling chakra beneath where he had the leaf currently. Then, he slowly started to decrease the chakra that held the leaf where it was. He smiled as he felt the leaf begin moving slightly. He continued decreasing the chakra, feeling his excitement build, as he anticipated the success of his technique. Finally, Naruto felt his chakra leave the leaf and the leaf start to move down. Unfortunately, a slight breeze appeared and the leaf was gently swept from Naruto's forehead.

"Damn!" he cursed as his eyes snapped open and he glared at the wind as if it had committed a great crime. Naruto's glare was cut short as a grunt combined with a muttering of "Dobe." alerted him to the presence of his teammates having arrived when he had been concentrating. Naruto's bright blue orbs seemed to dim almost as if someone had turned the lights off within him as he greeted his teammates.

"Sakura, Sasuke." he said in a normal tone causing a frown to appear on Sakura's face along with a twitch of Sasuke's lips that hinted towards a downward direction.

Sasuke nodded towards Naruto before leaning against the railing of the bridge. He was actually happy when Naruto had shown the emotion he normally did before those odd days two weeks ago. When he had heard Naruto curse, he had actually looked up in the hopes that Naruto might have returned to his old self and the past few weeks were just an act he had put on. Sasuke realized that, since Naruto had turned into something... normal, Naruto had played a big part in keeping Sasuke from wallowing in self-pity. He had noticed that, without Naruto's loud exuberant yelling and attempts to beat him, Sasuke was slowly starting to brood more and more on the death of his clan. Sasuke didn't like that as it took away from his training.

There was one other thing that Sasuke realized but didn't want to admit. He had enjoyed Naruto's attempts against him as he viewed him as a rival, as a result of that, he viewed him as something of a close friend to a brother. When Itachi had been around in Sasuke's youth, he had always been a rival and a person to overcome. That had carried over to Naruto when he had started to proclaim to be his rival. Despite Naruto never beating Sasuke, Sasuke had still seen and heard every one of Naruto's challenges. Even if Sasuke never acknowledged it, Naruto was the closest thing he would ever have to a friend up to this point.

Sakura, on the other hand, frowned as she looked at Naruto with a somewhat hurt expression. " _Why doesn't he call me Sakura-chan anymore?_ " was the prominent question on her mind. She watched as Naruto closed his eyes again and put a leaf on his head to continue whatever training he had been doing before she and Sasuke had arrived. She didn't like this new Naruto. He was cold to his team and way too quiet. She would never have guessed that Naruto could ever be like this... almost as if he were an actual ninja.

She had, initially, been very happy with Naruto's new attitude. He had stopped asking her for dates and had stopped proclaiming every day that he would be Hokage. He had even stopped calling her Sakura-chan and making outbursts in the missions room when they would pick up their missions from chuunins. Their teamwork had even increased because she and Sasuke had not been as annoyed with Naruto's constant whining or loud exclamations and the missions had been getting completed in almost half their previous times.

Now, however, Sakura found this Naruto unnerving and completely alien to her. It didn't help that he would never look at her with that usual adorational look he had throughout the academy. Sakura found herself even not asking Sasuke for dates anymore because, without Naruto's immediate attempt to ask her on a date after his rejection of her, she felt unwanted and ugly. Sakura had always been insecure about her forehead, and she knew she wasn't the best looking girl in the class, but Naruto's constant pursuit of her had boosted her confidence. With that boost gone, she no longer felt comfortable going after the 'best looking guy in their generation' anymore. Despite this, her crush was still going strong, albeit in a softer more quiet way.

Naruto himself was oblivious to his teammate's distress concerning his new attitude. Oh, he knew that it had affected them and that they had changed as a result, but he no longer spent the time with them outside of missions he had initially tried to acquire. Before, he had stayed as late as possible with the team and would constantly try to start a conversation with his teammates so as to learn anything about them. He would make up excuses to walk with Sasuke or Sakura back to their houses, yes, even Sasuke as he did feel a sort of kinship with the last Uchiha, and, even though the two had never spoken a word whenever Naruto would walk them home, Naruto was happy to be in their presence even a minute longer than was necessary. He would even show up early on some mornings so as to sit with his teammates for as long as possible before Kakashi would show up. All in all, Naruto had been like an annoying pest and it felt like they had finally squished him when they noticed that they missed his usual presence.

Now, Naruto left right after Kakashi dismissed them. Most of the time, he would arrive late in the mornings and, often he would join them on the bridge only minutes before Kakashi so Sasuke and Sakura could never get time to talk to Naruto.

This, however, was never reflected on their teamwork. It was near flawless at this point. They held nearly all of the records for the Damnadable D-rank missions. The main reason for this was that there was no more bickering between the team. Since Naruto no longer questioned each and every order, the missions went much smoother. On top of this, when one of his teammates would make orders in the field, Naruto was usually the first to respond and, if ever any were directed straight at him, the blonde boy had no hesitation upon carrying out their orders. Kakashi himself had praised their teamwork, though he still had yet to teach the team anything beyond teamwork exercises.

In Naruto's mind, he replayed those missions and grimaced. Sure, he listened to their orders, even if they sounded completely horrible, because he knew that cooperating with them was his best chance at a workable team. He swallowed his pride and his questions, while simultaneously carrying out their orders to avoid their berating him. Should they try... they would only have themselves to blame. This was Naruto's mindset while working with his teammates, simply follow orders and work as a unit with your team so as to complete your mission. Really, this was infuluenced by the Ninja Rules book Shikamaru had given him and he had adapted it to suit his purposes. Naruto had to occasionally squash his loud side with a firm lock of willpower but otherwise the team was the epitome of what a genin team from Konoha should look like on paper. In their own personal lives, that couldn't be farther from the truth.

(Scene Break)

About 2 hours later, Naruto was sitting with the leaf on his head and concentrating so hard on his chakra that the world seemed to almost be a blur around him. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before sending his chakra out, " _Okay, I tried slowly letting the leaf fall but that doesn't work. It leaves it too open to the or other stuff._ " Naruto thought to himself, " _So, how do I get it to move while staying attached to me?_ " he asked himself.

Still with his eyes closed, Naruto's mind wandered around throwing random thoughts and ideas into his head and each being summarily thrown back out as Naruto's creative mind overused its figurative juices. Without noticing, Naruto's concentration on the leaf wavered and Naruto's mind was suddenly assualted with an influx of information that caused Naruto to open his eyes and start to pant as he clutched at his head.

Sakura looked up at Naruto as he acted as if he had a straining headache. She was still hesitant to approach him but he was her teammate right? So, she stepped closer, unaware that Sasuke was watching and asked quietly, "You okay Naruto?"

Naruto's blue eyes snapped to hers. He had not expected her to show kindness to him. As his mind reeled with the information he had just gained and from the unexpected turn of events his face twisted into his overused smile as a very small spark of warmth shone in his eyes before they squinted as he replied, "I'm fine Sakura. Thank you."

Sakura looked at him worriedly for another moment before nodding and scampering off towards Sasuke again. Sasuke himself had noticed Naruto's change again and wondered why it was he had answered her normally instead of how he had been recently.

Naruto closed his eyes again and he thought to himself, " _What the FUCK was that!_ " Living in the slums and not having parents led to Naruto having quite the vocabulary if he were so inclined. Today was one of those days, " _What the hell happened? I was concentrating on the leaf when I suddenly felt?... saw?... other people around me without my eyes... no! I SENSED them!_ " Naruto's eyes almost snapped open but the smile that lit up Naruto's face was the first true one since Kurenai had recieved one. " _I'm a sensor!_ " he thought with pride as he felt himself slipping into his receptive state again.

Naruto could feel the chakras around him. " _There's Sakura and Sasuke. Both of them seem kinda confused... wait what?_ " he thought to himself, how could he tell they were confused? He felt their chakra pulsed and he chalked it up to his sensing the disruption in their chakra. " _Let's see, the next closest is..._ " he trailed off as he expanded his search attempting to train his bloodline to reach more than a few feet. He knew he would need some serious training and meditation to use this in combat but, for now, he was going to bask in knowing he had two of the three types of the Uzumaki bloodline.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he looked over the bridge's edge, drawing looks of confusion from his teammates before Naruto called out, "Kakashi-sensei! Come out here." His team's eyes widened as Naruto's senses rang true and Kakashi appeared on the bridge behind Naruto. Naruto almost thought that he had mistaken a chakra signature from another person with Kakashi since he was not under the bridge like he had sensed him. However, when Naruto closed his eyes, he could sense that the signature under the bridge had disappeared. He grinned foxily as he opened his eyes again and looked at his sensei's narrowed eye.

Kakashi was impressed with the blonde. Kakashi was a master of stealth almost as good as Jiraiya himself. For Naruto to have sensed him, especially since he had never shown any signs of having that bloodline until today, was absolutely astonishing. Granted, Kakashi had not been using his full ability as he was in friendly territory and he was only trying to hide from chuunin level opponents, that still meant Naruto could, given time and concentration, sense people with chuunin level ability in stealth. Kakashi would have to ask the Sandaime for some of Kushina's old scrolls. She had never been a sensor but she did have copies of most of the Uzumaki scrolls. Unfortunately, Kakashi was unable to tell Naruto that his ability was a bloodline and he couldn't reveal his heritage, so he would have to pass the lectures off as private training made special for jinchuuriki or something along those lines to get Naruto to fall for it.

Kakashi's narrowed eye suddenly lost its edge as he eye smiled at Naruto, "Good job Naruto. How did you know I was there?" he asked curiously, trying to figure out how Naruto knew to sense people's chakra signatures, a rare ability even before the last war and even more so in the present. It was possible to train for such a thing but that training paled in comparison with the actual ability. Where one trained in this ability might be able to find a jounin with some difficulty and chuunin with some hard work, genin or civilians were out of their reach as their chakra pool was too small, as a result, any ninja capable of hiding their chakra signature would be able to, rather easily, evade someone trained in chakra detection.

Naruto's ability, on the other hand, was pure and raw talent. He could sense even the rodents in the ground with enough work put into training him. Kakashi himself was trained in chakra detection and he had always envied others who had the ability to sense chakra on the scale Naruto would be able to. That didn't mean he was going to hinder Naruto. Actually, he was excited to have a sensor on his team, it would make Naruto much more deadly, especially with his stealth. A shiver went up Kakashi's spine as he imagined Naruto in an assassin uniform.

Naruto just smiled foxily as he said, "I was just sitting here when I felt you, Sasuke's, and Sakura's chakra." he explained, "I didn't know what it was at first, since it was so weird, almost like seeing in a whole 'nother color. Like everything was gray with dots of blue for chakra."

Kakashi nodded, that sounded right, his 'sensor world' would define itself as he trained it. Kakashi suspected that Naruto had just come across his bloodline, as opposed to seeking help from someone else to train him without his knowledge or somehow having training that he had missed, and decided he would simply congratulate Naruto on his discovery. "Congratulations Naruto, it seems you are a chakra sensor, a rare aspect these days." he said with his traditional eye-smile.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura's jaw dropped and she looked between her sensei and Naruto with an expression resembling a fish. "The _dobe_ is a sensor?" Sasuke ground out, jealous of such a potentially powerful weapon. The Uchiha clan scrolls had mentioned sensor's many times and they all came with the same warning, 'Do not attempt to fight unless assured victory, should the opponent be skilled with their sensor ability, it would be easy for any sensor to track the Sharingan with their ability.' Though this was not one of the most dangerous threats Sasuke had come across, it was the most consistent one. Every time a sensor was mentioned the warning was present, that alone put Sasuke on edge around his already unpredictable teammate.

Sakura, ever the bookworm, knew exactly what a sensor entailed. As a result, she was just as shocked as Sasuke, while not for the same reason. She knew that having a sensor on their team would catapult their abilities, especially Naruto's. A sensor was very rare and she could honestly say that this development was not unwanted. She, surprisingly, liked the idea of having a sensor on the team, even if it wasn't Sasuke. So, she simply settled for looking at Naruto in slight amazement as Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly like he used to.

Naruto was slightly abashed as Kakashi actually complimented him. He grinned foxily as he rubbed his head in embarrassment. As a result of all of this, the only person who heard Sasuke was Kakashi. Kakashi's eye narrowed slightly but he simply decided he would have to pay a little closer attention to the Uchiha. After all, Obito's legacy couldn't be allowed to be left behind of his sensei's.

Kakashi clapped his hands and brought the attention back to himself. "Okay then my cute little genin." he said drawing a glare from Sasuke and a slight one from Sakura, "We should go get our mission for the day." he turned around and whipped his little orange book out as he headed to the Hokage Tower with two disgruntled genin and a slightly happy one.

(Scene Break)

Naruto was walking with a slight grin as he followed his sensei, basking in the glow of his accomplishment on top of Kakashi's slight praise. As a result of all of his elation, he paid no heed to the glares directed at him. Naruto was still grinning goofily when he thought it might be a good time to ask Kakashi for help. Naruto turned to Kakashi and sped up to draw next to him.

Just as Naruto opened his mouth though, Sasuke spoke from Kakashi's other side, alerting Naruto to the fact that Sasuke had somehow managed to come up here with him and they had left Sakura behind them. He glanced back to see that Sakura didn't seem too happy about being left behind. He quashed the urge to go offer his apology as he turned back to Kakashi and Sasuke's conversation.

"Kakashi." Sasuke started only to be stopped by a raised hand from the silver-haired man.

"I know what your going to ask already Sasuke-kun and it is not possible to become a sensor, one must be born with it." Kakashi stated as his nose was still buried in his book while simultaneously sidestepping a person who was about to knock into him.

Sasuke scowled, "I wasn't going to ask that." he said like a petulant child, which Naruto noticed he almost looked like, he had to stifle a chuckle at the thought, "I knew there wasn't another way to become a sensor. The Uchiha scrolls mention sensors abundantly." he stated arrogantly.

Kakashi's eyebrow raised, he suspected he already knew what Sasuke was going to ask. "I was going to ask is there another way to sense chakra without having the sensor ability." he stated drawing a surprised look from Naruto and a sigh from Kakashi.

"Yes it is possible." he stated drawing another surprised look from Naruto and a hungry gleam to appear in Sasuke's eyes. "However, it is nowhere near as powerful as Naruto's capability." he said causing Sasuke's spark to dim a bit, "It is called chakra detection and it takes intense training to be able to utilize it in any form during combat. Like I said before, it is nowhere near as strong as Naruto's but it is still useful, I use it all the time." he claimed. Sasuke's eyes were full of an eagerness to learn this technique as Naruto felt a bit let down that his ability was able to be copied, even if only on a scale that was like him compared to Kakashi.

However, it did occur to Naruto that, if Kakashi could do this chakra detection thing, then he would be able to help him train his sensor, again he opened his mouth to voice his question when Kakashi spoke, "I could teach it to you Sasuke." he offered. Sasuke's answer was his usual grunt as he turned away from Kakashi and dropped back a few steps.

Naruto's happiness evaporated almost as fast as it had appeared and he looked straight ahead as he spoke to his sensei in a normal voice, "What about me Kakashi-sensei?" he asked.

Kakashi looked down at his other student and almost did a double-take as he sensed Naruto was not too happy, but he responded truthfully, "I'm sorry Naruto, but seeing as I am not a sensor, I can't really help you too well. I would just say follow your instincts and keep working on the basics, it'll come to you naturally just like it did on the bridge." he offered an eyesmile but when Naruto didn't even turn to answer him he let out a low sigh, " _Strike Two Kakashi._ " he thought to himself.

Naruto's eyes returned to their ice blue. He had allowed his mask to drop for the last time. " _Why do I keep letting them hurt me?_ " he asked himself. A dark voice whispered in the back of his mind, seemingly too quiet for Naruto to make out what it was saying, and Naruto looked around hesitantly before shrugging it off as a figment of his imagination. He resolved that, no matter what happened, they would see nothing but 'ninja' Naruto from now on.

(Scene Break)

Naruto frowned as he walked away from the mission debriefing. Oddly enough, they had never debriefed straight to the Hokage yet, Naruto had read that missions should be reported to the Kage of your village but these menial chores didn't seem like real missions to Naruto anyways, so he shrugged off the odd coincidence. After all, he really didn't want to see his Jiji right now anyways, he was still coming to terms with the fact he had lied to him his entire life. Though he no longer trusted the old man, he still held him in high regard and as a close personal friend, despite his actions.

The mission debriefing, nor the mission actually, was what had Naruto in a foul mood. No, it was his team. Sakura looked like he could begin to build a teammate relation with after his revelation as a sensor. Her concern for his health earlier this morning combined with how she no longer attacked him for the slightest thing, though that may be because he doesn't really talk anymore, were quickly endearing her to Naruto. After all, despite what he might have decided upon, he knew he needed to have some type of relationship with his team, and honestly wanted more than just that as he had always hoped for more when he had been younger.

Even though he would no longer go to the lengths to prove he was worth their time, Naruto did want to have a cordial team so as to say that he had more friends. This may have been contradictory but Naruto now knew he would always welcome more friends and he felt, if Sakura and Sasuke changed, he could actually have a relationship with them beyond their current one. He wouldn't push for their friendship, but neither would he deny them a chance to build such a relation, should they show the proper effort after everything they had done to estrange him. He noticed he was reaching the training grounds and headed to Training Ground Seven.

Sakura was well on the way to doing that. Sasuke, on the other hand, had only seemed to draw further in upon himself when he found out about Naruto's sensor ability. He seemed almost jealous of Naruto's ability and, anytime Naruto closed his eyes, he would narrow a gaze that Naruto could feel was boring a hole in his head. Naruto disliked Sasuke's deep stares and, even after only one mission, resolved that he would have to see if he could do something about that if it continued.

Naruto stopped and sighed as he looked at the Monument stone. His eyes started to burn with the flames of determination. " _Alright! I have my control to where I can sense now. So, I should start on the next control once I master this one and I can start reading that genjutsu book Shikamaru gave me._ " Naruto thought to himself as he smiled slightly at finally getting to read about his, now chosen, field of expertise. He couldn't wait to show Kurenai what he might make. The thought made him grin foxily as his mind went into overdrive thinking of the many things from his pranks that he could use within an illusion. When he started to rub his hands together, he suddenly sweatdropped as he thought to himself, " _What am I doing?_ "

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging it off and closing his eyes, expanding his sensor ability to sense any nearby people. Though he could only sense a few yards, he figured that constantly training it, along with increasing his chakra control, would help increase his range. As his other senses fell away, Naruto was treated to his sensor vison. He could feel the earth and the wildlife around him in varying degrees of gray while his own chakra pool was a sort of center of the dome-like vision he obtained when he focused. When he sensed that no one was nearby, he opened his eyes and used his other senses to make sure that he hadn't missed anything before nodding to himself and entering the underbrush, heading to his training clearing.

(Scene Break)

Naruto smiled as he sat down in his training clearing and looked around. He had done some more Surface clinging before doing some pushups and situps, while intermittently running laps around his clearing. He had read some of each of the books except the genjutsu book. Once he had finished his training in control, he would sit down to read more of the books as he realized it was easier to read the books when he was slightly tired, though it also had the effect of making him sleepy while reading. So, he had basic knowledge of each of the books and the training one had helped immensely.

After gaining weight from the heavy type of food the Akimichi restaurants would serve him, he had quickly burned any excess fat off when he stepped up his training regime according to the book _How to Train_. He had doubled his pushups and situps as well as almost quadrupuling the amount of laps he ran. At first, Naruto had been slightly disappointed with his progress, but as the weeks went by, he noticed that things that Naruto had trouble lifting or moving before were slowly becoming easier to handle. As such, Naruto was quite pleased with his progress even if it was only slow and steady. He disliked having to wait for it but he was trying his best to appreciate how much work he should put into being a ninja in order to become a ninja of the caliber that legends were made of.

Naruto smiled and produced his genjutsu book from his coat. He immediately set it down and opened the book, eager to find out its secrets, when he noticed a page had fallen from it. He blinked as he snatched the paper off of the ground and brought it up to his eyes,

_Dear Naruto,_

_Below is some words which I thought might help you understand the book better, use them wisely._

_Subtlety- The art of stealth and covert ops. It is what you do when you hide. It is being able to blend into the background or being able to do something without being noticed._

_Finesse- means you need to have alot of skill. Something which you have in spades when you concentrate._

_..._

_-Shikamaru_

Naruto blinked before folding the paper up and putting it in his pocket. He was slightly happy and slightly angry. That Shikamaru might believe he wouldn't know what those words meant slightly hurt Naruto. Of course, that was dimmed by the fact Shikamaru cared enough to write out the definitions himself. After having read the first two definitions, Naruto had skipped to the end to see who it was. In hindsight, he should have known it was Shikamaru.

Deciding to take his friend's concern as a blessing, he returned to his book and smiled as he started to flip through the beginning pages to get to the first chapter, reading all those other books finally got him used to how teaching books were organized. He finally reached the first chapter and began to read, taking his first steps into the realm where reality and fiction blur together.

_Genjutsu, the art of Illusions. This art of jutsu used by shinobi is one of the hardest to master as it is difficult to gauge one's level. Often, one is only considered a master when said person is capable of defeating their own teacher in this art. Unlike Ninjutsu or Taijutsu, Genjutsu is very versatile and only limited to the user's imagination and creativity. Whereas Ninjutsu and Taijutsu rely heavily on preset factors, namely the environment for ninjutsu and the shinobi's body for Taijutsu, Genjutsu relys heavily upon the user's mental finesse._

_Genjutsu masters are few and far in between, mainly for the difficulty and the necessary conditions that must be met in order to be capable of using genjutsu to its fullest extent. The biggest block for the aspiring Genjutsu user is chakra control. Many people simply do not or can not maintain the proper control that this art requires. This is because one must have almost perfect chakra control to be able to invade another's mental chakra pathways and implant their own chakra to activate their illusionary tactic._

_The best genjutsu users are often highly intelligent and capable of noticing even the slightest details in order to recognize when they are caught within genjutsu or for casting their own. Observation is another key element while casting a genjutsu. The more 'real' the genjutsu is, the more likely one is to notice that they are caught within an illusion. For example, if one would cast a genjutsu on a person while in a clearing with trees, grass, and a single small rock on a person who is observant, and the user does not put the rock within the illusion, then the target would immediately notice that they were within an illusion. Remember, observation is key while creating an illusion concerning one's surroundings._

_There are three types of Genjutsu known to the world. The first, and most widely used, are the illusionary tactics and abilities that genjutsu are known for. This type of jutsu is cast by invading another's mental chakra pathways and 'implanting' your own to induce the illusion upon your enemy. Examples of these would be, sensory jutsu which confuse the senses into thinking something is there when it is not, Environment jutsu which change one's surroudings to cause one to panic or believe they have left the area of danger, or pain jutsu which make you believe you have been hurt when your body has not been touched in reality. This type of jutsu is the most versatile while being restricted, versatile in that one can add or subtract from their image or senses, restricted in the fact that, should one change too much, it can be easily found out._

_The second type of Genjutsu is a Doujutsu cast Genjutsu. There are very few known doujutsu genjutsu but there are two deadly clans known for their proficiency in doujutsu genjutsu. The first, and lesser known clan, is the Kurama clan. Their doujutsu has no specific shape or name and, as such, could be considered the deadlier of the two doujutsu as one could never tell if it was activated easily. This clan is known for it's inner demons that are slowly killing their bloodline. The Inner Demon usually controls the Kurama's genjutsu ability and leads to a power struggle which the Kuramas are steadily starting to lose. As a result, this clan is slowly dying out._

_The second clan, and the most prominent, is the Uchiha clan. Their doujutsu, the Sharingan, takes the form of a red sclera with any number of one to three tomoe's in both eyes to show one's maturity within the clan's progression. Their doujutsu allows the Uchihas to sense Genjutsu easier as it allows them the ability to see chakra when activated, in addition, the eyes themselves give the Uchiha the ability to cast genjutsu with mere eye contact with enough training. There is a rumored ability within the Genjutsu world that another form of the sharingan allows the user to use a genjutsu known as Tsukuyomi, in which it is said that the user holds control over time and space. This ability has never been confirmed but the abilities within the Sharingan eyes leads many genjutsu users to believe this tale._

_The final type of genjutsu, and the rarest, are genjutsu that actually affect the surrounding area. These genjutsu seem similar to ninjutsu as they seem to attack the target's chakra network but attack any person within the range of the genjutsu. The only known technique of this type of genjutsu was used by the Shodaime and Niidaime Hokages of Konoha. The technique is known as **Kokuangyou no Jutsu - Journey into Black Darkness Technique**. All of these types of Genjutsu make up the Genjutsu field of expertise._

_Finally, there are three known ways to dispel a genjutsu. The first, and least recommended, is inflicting enough pain on yourself to break the control the chakra within your mental pathways has upon your mind._

_The second, and most widely used way, is to completely stop your flow of chakra and then release a large amount of chakra throughout your entire mind to disrupt the hold the opponent's chakra has upon you then expelling it from your mind._

_Finally, one can have an outside source of chakra pulse their own chakra within your coils to expunge the opposing chakra from within your body._

_This concludes the first chapter of your lesson upon Genjutsu._

Naruto blinked as he read the first chapter and then pulled out the paper Shikamaru had written for him. "Thank you!" he whispered as he held the paper like a lifeline, he hadn't understood half of the bigger words. Naruto suddenly looked up, quite perplexed as to how someone had managed to sneak up on him as he heard the bushes rustle.

"Genjustu eh? Naruto..." the voice said, Naruto's eyes widened in shock.


	6. The Genjutsu Users

" _Experience shows that success is due less to ability than to zeal. The winner is he who gives himself to his work, body and soul._ " - Charles Buxton

"Genjutsu eh? Naruto...-san." the voice said from the bushes. Naruto's eyes were locked on the rustling before it stopped and out stepped a woman.

"Kurenai-san!" Naruto shouted as he got up and appeared next to her. She blinked as she looked down at his bright blue eyes. "How are you?" he asked loudly, excited to see his friend after so long.

Kurenai smiled slightly, "I'm fine and how about yourself?" she asked politely.

Naruto grinned widely, "I got a new friend." he stated with his eyes sparkling like diamonds. Kurenai's returning smile seemed to widen. "And guess what!" he continued.

"What?" Kurenai asked playfully, indulging his boisterous attitude for now.

"He gave me books on how to train!" he said with a huge smile on his face. His eyes squinted as his smile grew while he talked, "Shika really helped me out. These training books helped me change my training so I get more out of it. Did you know there were better ways of controling your chakra than leaf clinging?" he asked.

Kurenai's wine red eyes narrowed slightly, though Naruto didn't catch it, "Yes, I did. How did you learn of it?" she asked, "Did Kakashi teach it to you?" she assumed.

All of a sudden, Naruto's boisterous attitude seemed to deflate at the mention of his sensei's name, his bright blue eyes seemed to dim and his shoulders slumped slightly, small things that no one would notice if they were normal. Kurenai, on the other hand, is not normal, she is a jounin and she is known for her genjutsu prowess. As such, she picked up on Naruto's body language which basically said, 'I don't like Kakashi.'

"No, Kakashi-sensei did not teach me this." he stated in a more somber voice, his tone suggesting that he didn't want to talk about it. Kurenai quickly changed the subject.

"So, what books did Shika-san lend you?" she asked curiously as she looked at the genjutsu book lying in the clearing. Her mind churning ideas about what Kakashi could have done to warrant such a reaction in Naruto.

Naruto's eyes brightened, "A few but that is not the best part." he smiled again, though it held a hint of sadness, "He said I could keep them!" Naruto stated gleefully. " _How to train, Shinobi Rules, Chakra Control + More for those with Higher Reserves, History of Konoha, and Genjutsu for beginners._ Were the books he gave me." he said after seeing Kurenai try to look at the cover of his book when he didn't give names.

Kurenai looked down at the genjutsu book, seemingly in thought, as Naruto grinned at her. Naruto was enjoying being in her presence again, it made him feel much better being with his friend. He had eaten at Shikamaru's frequently, so he was used to Shikamaru's company but he hadn't seen his first real friend since those days about 2 weeks ago. He had been worried she had been run off or that something might have happened to her, but she was here now, so he put those thoughts out of his head and focused on her. She was wearing her usual dress. The wrappings that looked more like medical tape than a dress along with her red sleeve and ninja shoes.

"Why _History of Konoha_?" she finally asked after she had been in thought.

Naruto blinked before a grin that oddly reminded her of a cheshire cat spread across his face, "Did you know there was a clan called Uzumaki?" he asked. Kurenai's eyes locked onto his own squinted ones as he grinned, his happiness was palpable as he continued talking about his family, "They were one of the strongest clans, feared as much as any of the biggest one in Konoha, so feared, in fact, that Iwa and Kiri had to surprise attack them in order to take them out with their full forces before the start of the Third Shinobi War." he said, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice while pride took a much bigger part of it.

Kurenai's eyes were locked onto his own with a seriousness that he had only seen when she had told him to 'come out' when she thought he had been spying on her. So, he continued, "They were feared for two things, the first was some obscure jutsu that only their jounins knew how to use." he said drawing a nod from Kurenai, "The second was... their bloodline," he said causing Kurenai's usually unexpressive eyes to widen in shock. "There were three types, Body, which allowed for an impressive healing factor, excessive chakra pools, and a longer life than most," Naruto repeated almost word for word from the text, something he had memorized since it was the first indication of his family, "the chakra, which was the rarest but also usually the most powerful as it allowed for easier casting of jutsu, the strongest could even make weapons out of their own chakra," Kurenai's eyes were back to their usual size as she took in all of Naruto's information, "Finally, a sensor, which allows for one to sense other's chakra, if the bloodline was strong enough it could allow the Uzumaki to fight without their sight and use only their sensor." Naruto finished with a prideful smile at knowing about his heritage as Kurenai's eyes rested on him with a thoughtful look.

"That's pretty impressive Naruto-san. I'm surprised I never heard of them." Kurenai commented. Naruto beamed at the praise to his clan.

"The best part is that most Uzumaki unlocked two parts of the bloodline, so I can have two parts of it!" he stated with a big smile on his face, "And!" he paused for effect as he saw Kurenai lean forward slightly, "I discovered I was a sensor today Kurenai!" he shouted, his excitement making him forget to add on the honorific to her name.

Kurenai's only response was a smile which caused Naruto's cheeks to burn red as he noticed how beautiful she looked while smiling a full blown smile and she spoke, "That's amazing... Naruto." she said, dropping the honorific off of his own name. Naruto tried desperately to banish his blush but she seemed to just giggle at his obvious attraction to her.

"A-arigatou Kurenai." he stuttered out in response. An awkward pause followed as Naruto attempted to control his blush and Kurenai just stood there seemingly slightly amused at his reaction to her, though it was not unexpected.

"So... how good are you?" she asked curiously.

"I can only feel chakra while they are close right now but it was suggested that increasing my control and practicing with it would increase my range so don't worry! Soon, I will be able to feel everyone in Konoha!" Naruto boasted slightly as he smiled, his blush having abated to just a pink tint on his cheeks.

Kurenai chuckled slightly, "You still never told me how you knew about the advanced Chakra control techniques." she said as her eyes strayed to the genjutsu book on the ground again.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly as he smiled shyly, "Uh, Shika gave me that Chakra control book remember?" he said which caused Kurenai to nod in admission that she had heard that.

"So you learned it from the book?" she asked for clarification, something in her tone seemed off to Naruto. His eyes looked towards her as he nodded in assention that he had, and saw her tense slightly as her hand clenched slightly. Something he had noticed she had done when the people had glared at him, so he assumed she was slightly angry. He couldn't think of anything that she would be angry about him learning from a book but he shrugged it off as she looked at him.

"What have you learned from the chakra control book?" she asked.

Naruto smiled as he said, "I sort of mastered Surface clinging. I can walk up and down the wall in my apartment and walk across my ceiling but I can't fight on it for an hour just yet." he explained, "I wind up using too much chakra and pushing... off... the wall." Naruto's eyes widened as his problem with his self-made control technique was suddenly solved. He immediately jumped forward and grabbed a leaf up from the ground. He sat down on the ground and closed his eyes as he placed the leaf on his forehead and began to concentrate.

Kurenai watched slightly stunned at what he had done, suddenly moving so fast she had trouble following him. When he settled, she noticed that his eyes were closed and a look of concentration had come across his face, she was slightly curious on what he was doing when she noticed the leaf on his forehead.

" _Stick the leaf to your head with your chakra._ " Naruto thought to himself, he felt the leaf stick and a grin threatened to form but he held it back as he wanted to see if his idea worked. " _Apply the same amount of chakra right underneath it to grab it._ " he concentrated on his chakra and willed it to follow his directions. His lips twitched when he felt his chakra stabilize. " _Now, slowly increase the chakra from the top of the leaf all the way down so it slowly pushes the leaf down my forehead to the tip of my nose!_ " he thought as he applied what he had just realized.

Naruto had discovered that he needed to force the leaf to move, not allow it to move around through some other method and randomly stick to himself again. So, he had taken what he learned through the Surface Clinging and applied it to his own training. Following the method of sticking the leaf to his forehead then slowly pushing it down by increasing his chakra output to push the leaf down by not applying the chakra throughout the whole area the leaf was sticking but simply near the top.

Naruto concentrated intensely as he felt the completion of his control exercise at hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, he felt the leaf begin its slow descent down his forehead, his lips formed a grin as he felt the leaf begin to slide past his eyelids. Once it reached the tip of his nose, he opened his eyes and the leaf floated away as he jumped up and yelled, "Yay! I did it I did it!"

Naruto was jumping around for a few minutes before Kurenai brought him back with a pointed cough. He chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed his head and bowed in apology, "Hehe excuse me Kurenai. I got a little excited." he said. Kurenai grinned slightly.

"It's okay Naruto. Though, I am curious as to what you did?" she asked with a curious look to him.

Naruto smiled, happy to explain what he had come up with to his friend, "Well, Kakashi-sensei kept telling me my chakra control needed to be improved and I didn't know any other way to increase my control past the leaf clinging." he explained drawing a look from Kurenai that seemed half confused and half displeased, he continued before she could speak, oblivious to how she had reacted, "So, I decided to try to use it while we waited for Kakashi-sensei everyday." he let out an exasperated sigh before speaking in a louder tone, "But it was so boring!" he exclaimed drawing an amused expression from Kurenai, "So, I tried to improve it, I came up with the idea of moving the leaf across my body with just my chakra." he finished.

Kurenai's response was, "How did you finish it?" she asked. Naruto then proceeded to explain how he had started his exercise and through all his different attempts culminating in his success today, "That is impressive Naruto. You have made a complicated way of controlling your chakra when you add more leaves." she commented, "Good job."

Naruto blushed but responded, "It's nothing. After all, I need good chakra control in order to be a genjutsu master right?" he grinned cheekily.

Kurenai's shocked expression couldn't be held from her face this time and her voice spoke of it when she said, "A genjutsu master? Why would you want to become a genjutsu master?" she questioned. It wasn't that she doubted his determination, it was just that so few ever thought anything of genjutsu and she had been working hard ever since she became a jounin to prove the usefulness of genjutsu.

Naruto's normally exuberant eyes turned into an fiery blue that seemed to engulf Kurenai's own red eyes as he looked at her with total seriousness, "I had wanted to be a ninjutsu specialist because Jiji had told me I would be perfect for it after I found out about..." he trailed off as he clutched at his stomach. Kurenai nodded as he looked down for a second, "Kyuubi." he stated in a whisper, "But Shika managed to talk me into thinking about genjutsu as my specialty. He said that my creativity and unpredictable plans were perfect for a genjutsu user and making genjutsu." Kurenai nodded, agreeing with Shikamaru's assesment of Naruto, "He also said that it was looked down upon branch and that no one ever really respected it so, I want to become a genjutsu master and then Hokage so everyone sees how great genjutsu is!" he declared as his blue eyes seemed to have a fire burning in them.

Kurenai smiled, not one of those half smiles she had been favoring him with, not even just a happy smile. No, this smile held an emotion Naruto couldn't quite place. It was odd, the feeling it induced in Naruto was one he had never felt before, he felt strong and his chest seemed to swell as he looked upon Kurenai's smile. The smile that, even if he couldn't recognize it, held pride for Naruto choosing such a difficult path. Though soon, Kurenai's smile faded to be set in a a grim line upon her face. Naruto's determination seemed to falter slightly but he looked at her as she opened her mouth to speak, sadness being reflected in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Naruto, but..." Kurenai sighed and her eyes darted down before locking with Naruto's, "I don't think you could ever maintain the chakra control necessary to be a genjutsu user." she said softly. Naruto's blue eyess almost seemed to break but he looked down from Kurenai before she caught a good glimpse of them.

"Why?" he asked quietly. Naruto felt his resolve weaken as his first friend expressed a lack of faith within him. He was hurt that she would believe that he couldn't become a genjutsu master, it hurt terribly, but he had to know why. To top it off, she was a genjutsu mistress so she would know if he could become one, just as the book said.

Naruto heard Kurenai sigh before shuffling slightly, "Kyuubi and your massive chakra reserves make it difficult for you to control your chakra, that is why you can't do the bunshin." Kurenai said. Naruto's eyes snapped to hers.

"How do you know that?" he asked curiously, his head cocked to the side as he took in what she had said about his chakra pools, something he had known about.

Kurenai frowned but responded, "All of the jounin-sensei were briefed about all of the graduates this year in case we had to teach you." Naruto nodded and looked back down. An awkward and heavy air settled in the clearing as Kurenai felt the weight of being a person to tell someone that their plans would not work. Naruto was in deep thought.

"You said it was hard." he said softly, catching Kurenai's attention. Naruto looked up at Kurenai and his eyes were back to their fiery blues as he spoke, "Hard, but not impossible?" he questioned.

Kurenai shifted again under his piercing gaze, "No, not impossible but-" she attempted to continue before being cut off.

"Then I will still do it." he stated as if he were already a master. His confidant grin never wavered as he looked at Kurenai's stunned expression. "Afterall, they said that outrunning ANBU while in birght orange was impossible but I still did it." he said cheekily.

Kurenai stared at him oddly for a few more minutes, his grin never wavering as she seemed to contemplate something, until she suddenly giggled behind her hand. Just as suddenly, she broke out into a fit of laughter, her melodius laughter washing over the clearing. Naruto's eyes closed as he listened and focused on how calming her laughter was as it also seemed infectious as he felt his mood improve.

Naruto's confidant grin formed into a bright smile as he listened to his friend's laughter ring out and lighten his mood. His smile stretched across his face before he had even realized it as he opened his eyes again to see Kurenai's chest shaking with her laughter, drawing his attention to her breasts but he quickly turned hi attention to her face, knowing that Kurenai wouldn't like him staring nor did he want her to think him a pervert. Finally, her laughter subsided as Naruto's eyes locked with her own closed ones before drifting down to her red lips.

Naruto watched her mouth open and close as she gulped breath in after her explosive laughter. He smiled challengingly at her as she looked back down at him, wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh Dear Naruto. You most certainly are the most unpredictable person I have ever met and the only one to ever make me laugh like that." she said as she favored him with a small smile.

Naruto's challenging smile turned into another foxy grin, "Alright, if you want to be a master, who am I to tell one of the only ninja in all of Konoha who sees the use of genjutsu as something worth it no?" she asked rhetorically, drawing a great big grin from Naruto. "What has Kakashi taught you though?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes suddenly went cold again as she mentioned his sensei's name, "About?" he asked almost coldly.

Kurenai's eyes widened slightly as her smile faded, "Anything." she replied in her mission tone, something that sent a shiver down Naruto's back.

"Teamwork exercises." Naruto answered. Kurenai waited a few more moments before it became clear that was all Naruto was going to say, her eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"You mean to tell me that he has only trained you in teamwork exercises since he got you from the Academy?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "No taijutsu? Ninjutsu? No physical training? Just Teamwork?" she asked again. Again, Naruto nodded. Kurenai's hand clenched again as Naruto watched her. "Is that why you asked me to help you train when we first met?" she asked quietly. Naruto looked down but nodded again, a bit embarrassed as she figured him out. "Did you ever ask Kakashi for extra help?" she asked curiously.

"He kept telling us that our teamwork needed to be improved before he would help us anymore than teamwork exercises." Naruto said. Though Kurenai picked up on Naruto's body language as he said that, she could tell something else was bothering him, when he went to stop but she gave him a look that said to tell her everything, he continued, "He kept to that until today when we found out I was a sensor. When we were walking towards the Hokage tower to accept our mission, Sasuke asked if he could be trained in something similar to sensors." he said.

"Chakra detection." Kurenai supplied. Naruto nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei said that he was trained in it and that it was nowhere near as powerful as mine but it was still useful and that he even used it." Here, Naruto's hand clenched, "before Sasuke could even ask, Kakashi offered to train him in it." Naruto said with a bit of resentment in his voice.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed slightly. "How did he expect your team to train without him teaching during these weeks?" she asked.

"He mentioned trying the library but I can't get in there." Naruto said sadly. A silence descended as Naruto looked at the ground, contemplating what he had just revealed and Kurenai seemed to wage an internal war to anyone who watched her face. The silence stretched, seconds becoming minutes until a voice shattered the silence.

"Then it seems you are in need of a teacher Naruto." Kurenai said a little formally. Naruto looked up at her.

"Yes, but I don't know who to ask, Kakashi-sensei won't help me. Iruka-sensei is busy with the Academy, and Jiji is the Hokage, he can't always help me." Naruto said as he hung his head, "You have your own team Kurenai, I can't take their place."

Kurenai smiled softly, "No, you can't." Naruto's head dropped a bit more, "But, they are all from clans and none of them seem interested in genjutsu." His head snapped to hers, hope in his eyes, "I would enjoy teaching my art to an aspiring genjutsu user. I can handle some extra training hours after my own team's." she said to him, "That is... if you want." a slightly teasing tone making its way into her voice as she offered her services.

"YES!" he said as he jumped towards her and hugged her tightly, "Thanks Kurenai. I won't let you down!"

Kurenai just ruffled his hair a bit before a light pink dusted her cheeks from where his head was buried, deciding that he didn't mean anything perverted by his actions, she felt the need to tease him a bit, "You know," she started making his head tilt upwards so he was looking up at her through the valley of her breasts, "I usually put anyone who touches me like this in a genjutsu for perverts." she chuckled as Naruto suddenly jumped back and blushed as he looked down at the ground.

"Sorry Kurenai. I got excited again." he said.

Kurenai opened her mouth, a witty retort about the double meaning of his words on the tip of her tongue, when she realized what she was about to do and shook her head at herself. "It's fine Naruto, just please do not make it a habit." she said. Naruto nodded. "Now, I need to know all of your abilities so I can help you train. Could you please tell me what else you might know besides Surface and Leaf clinging?" she asked.

Naruto looked bright for a few seconds upon hearing the question until he suddenly hung his head and mumbled something Kurenai couldn't hear. Slightly taken aback at his response, she spoke up, "What was that Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head and looked back up at her, a hint of a smile on his face as he said, "Well, I can do Kawarimi and Henge pretty well but Bunshin still escapes me, I guess you know why." he said as she nodded, "The only other thing I know besides the control technique is most of the shinobi rules and Kage Bunshin." he finished with a pained smile on his face. He knew that was painfully little but it was all he managed to accumulate during his years of trying to train himself. He knew his taijutsu was horrible. He watched as Kurenai's face seemed to blank out and become thoughtful before she spoke in an almost detached tone.

"I am sorry to be asking this again Naruto, but Kakashi never taught you any taijutsu?" she asked. Naruto shook his head and Kurenai sighed as she shook her head, "I think we might need to go see Hokage-sama about this, what Kakashi is doing is not appropriate for training genin." Naruto cocked his head to the side in a curious expression as Kurenai looked down at him.

"Why is that Kurenai?" he asked.

"Because with all of your D-rank missions, you should soon be heading out on C-rank missions with your team makeup. If he has not taught you anything yet, there is a high possibility of..." she trailed off as she didn't want to explain it to a new genin.

"Death." Naruto stated, his eyes icy blue as he remembered one of the shinobi rules, " _Never hesitate, for your enemies will not._ " he recited. He may be dense, but he quickly picked up the more morose parts of the job he had chosen. Though he was hesitant to take another's life, he had chosen his path and nothing would sway him.

Kurenai looked down at Naruto with appraising eyes before nodding and continuing, "dying, so I must inform the Hokage that your team will not be ready as soon as they should be. It is a duty any sempai has towards their kouhai." she added.

Naruto nodded. A comfortable silence fell as the two were wrapped in their own thoughts for a few minutes before Naruto spoke, "When do we start Kurenai...-sensei?" he asked.

Kurenai's wine red eyes fell on his own bright blues and she grinned slightly, "Unfortunately, I can't really train you until your control comes up to an appropriate level so we will have to concentrate on that, but it is important to train your body to be able to move away from your opponent as well as be capable of dodging projectiles while casting your Genjutsu." at Naruto's confused face, she elaborated, "Genjutsu is a mid-long range fighting style Naruto. You can not be right next to your opponent when trying to cast Genjutsu or a wide variety of things could happen to disrupt your jutsu and allow your opponent the upperhand."

Naruto nodded as he filed the information away. Kurenai watched until he looked back up at her and waited expectantly. She had done research on every genin just in case she was assigned any of them. She had found that Naruto would need a slower pace of lecturing but the practical would be where he excelled. So, she took pauses as she began to explain to him the basics of his field.

"First, go climb the tree while I am talking, this will help your observation skills along with your control skills." she explained. Naruto nodded and walked to a tree, he placed his foot upon the trunk and began walking up and down the tree as Kurenai sat on the ground and spoke, "The main advantage of Genjutsu is that one almost never realizes when they are in a Genjutsu until it is too late. If you manage to make your Genjutsu subtle enough, then you can even assassinate your opponent without them ever knowing you were there." a hint of pride colored her voice as she spoke of her field of expertise, "It is an art that relies heavily upon subtlety, finesse, and intelligence. As rare as it happens, when genjutsu masters are facing off against each other on the battlefield, it is usually the more intelligent person who wins." Kurenai said as Naruto reached the top of the tree and headed back down.

"There are very few genjutsu users within Konoha." Kurenai said.

"Who are famous for using Genjutsu?" Naruto interrupted a bit excitedly almost making himself slip. Kurenai frowned then smiled softly at his exuberance and replied.

"Well, there is me." she said as Naruto nodded his head, "To be honest, I am the only Jounin from Konoha that utilizes Genjutsu as a primary form of attack. Many ANBU and Jounin use it with another branch to increase the effectiveness of their attacks but only myself utilizes this particular branch as my main attack method." she admitted.

Naruto was a bit shocked that there would only be one genjutsu user within Konoha but then he remembered something that the book had said about genjutsu, "What about the Uchiha?" he asked. As he was facing away from her, he missed the look of annoyance flitter across her face.

"Many of them were quite proficient in it but none of them used it like I do." Kurenai fell silent, contemplating telling Naruto this next piece of information as he started to walk back down towards her again, "The only Uchiha that used genjutsu as a master would... was Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." Kurenai said as she looked up at Naruto, who was halfway down the tree.

Naruto's concentration failed a moment as his mind blanked at that bit of information, Sasuke's brother had been hailed as one of the best ninja to come out of Konoha rivaling even the Yondaime himself in terms of potential. Naruto had read about the famous ninja from Konoha in the history books and he had marked Itachi as someone he would never want to fight. The sight of his picture alone had sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Oddly enough, no clear picture of the Yondaime had been present within the book, only an outline of him as he faced the rampaging Kyuubi.

Kurenai stood ready to catch Naruto should he fall from the slightly shocking information, but she was surprised when he seemed to blank out for a few moments and simply remained rooted to the tree as he stood there. When his eyes became refocused and he continued his exercise as if he hadn't missed a beat, Kurenai was impressed. He was already well on his way of mastering this control.

Restarting her lecture, "Because of this, I am going to drill you in different aspects of different areas at random times during our training to see how fast your mind can adapt to situations and how promptly you react. The better your reaction the better you will be when facing another Genjutsu user and, by extension, the rest of the shinobi world." Kurenai explained, "A Genjutsu user's worst enemy is another Genjutsu user as they will most likely be the most capable in dispelling your illusions and harming you. Many Shinobi are apt in detecting and dispelling Genjutsu but a Genjutsu master such as myself can usually place a Genjutsu without someone noticing unless they themselves are adept at Genjutsu."

Naruto nodded and Kurenai stopped to let him absorb the information again. She watched him go up and down the tree again before starting again, "Now, the second most dangerous type of shinobi to a Genjutsu user is usually a taijutsu expert as they are close combat specialists and are the perfect counter to you being able to cast your illusion on your opponent. There are many different ways of stopping them from getting close to you. I use a distraction method, my clothes combined with my looks and a minor genjutsu I can cast without handsigns or a time delay helps me to do this." Naruto looked at her with some adoration in his eyes as he thought of being able to do that, Kurenai's cheeks dusted a light pink again as Naruto whispered.

"Amazing." Kurenai's light pink turned into a cherry red but Naruto had turned back to his training. She coughed and got her blush under control, wondering what was wrong with her, as she continued.

"You, however, do not have that luxury." she stated causing Naruto's face to turn into grim determination, "The easiest way to make you capable of escaping taijutsu masters would be to increase your speed." she said, drawing a raised eyebrow from Naruto as he descended the tree again, this time looking at her as he walked, "Your body is a clean slate right now with not much definition because of the neglect your previous teachers have given you. I am glad you told me about the food you have been eating." Naruto's eyes hardened slightly but he still looked at Kurenai, Kurenai grimaced but continued, "This is actually a blessing as instead of you becoming a strength type, we can make you into a running type which focuses on speed and would allow you to train your body to the point where you could escape just about anyone." she explained which caused Naruto to scrunch his face up in thought.

"So... I would be like Sasuke?" he asked.

Kurenai shook her head, "No, Sasuke's taijutsu relies on him being fast yes, but it also requires him to hit hard in order to deal damage when he dodges strikes. As a bonus, his sharingan eyes allow him to map opponent's movements which cuts down on how fast he has to be to dodge their strikes. I am going to train you into being a, for lack of a better term, speed demon. You will be so fast that you will be able to dodge people's attacks even without the sharingan, only those who train as hard as yourself will ever hope to be able to keep up with you." she explained as he looked up at her with wide eyes. "Sasuke's style requires him to focus on speed while allowing for a decent amount of power to be worked into his training. Your training on the other hand, will be specifically speed with very little strength. It will increase your speed farther than Sasuke can hope to achieve without following the same training."

"Really?" he asked with slight amazement in his voice. Kurenai nodded. An errant thought came across Naruto's mind, "Umm, Kurenai-sensei, how do you know how to train like this if you don't use it?" he asked curiously.

Kurenai smiled, his observation skills seemed to already be put into use, she was rather sure he wouldn't have picked up on that before, "Just because I don't use that method, doesn't mean I don't study it in case I meet another Genjutsu user who might make use of it. I wouldn't be much of a Genjutsu Mistress if I didn't study my craft thoroughly right?" she asked rhetorically as Naruto nodded in understanding.

"How do we do that?" he asked.

Kurenai shook her head as she noticed how low the sun was, they had spent a few hours talking since she had appeared and it was getting late, "Tomorrow Naruto. For now, I think its time for dinner and then to head home." she said.

Naruto nodded and jumped down from the tree he had been training on, slightly winded but nothing he couldn't handle. He grabbed his book and looked at Kurenai as he motioned for her to lead the way. She raised an eyebrow at him in question. He waited a few moments before speaking, "Aren't we heading home?" he asked.

Kurenai opened her mouth to speak when how he had escorted her home those two nights two weeks ago passed through her mind and she smiled at his chivalrous action. "Thank you Naruto." she said as she began to walk away from the clearing and Naruto fell into step next to her as they departed.

(Scene Break)

As the, now, master and student, emerged from the training grounds area Naruto began to think about Shikamaru's books and how much they had helped him, " _I should really find a way to thank him. If it wasn't for those books I would be worse off than I already am."_ Naruto took a sidelong glance at Kurenai, " _Plus, I wouldn't have a teacher who was dedicated to helping me and I wouldn't understand her either._ " he blushed a bit in embarrasment at how many words he had learned just from that small piece of paper Shikamaru had added to the books he gave him.

He shook his head to rid himself of his blush and smiled slightly as he thought of how much time he had spent with Shikamaru, up to he point of making his own nickname for his closest friend his own age, calling him simply Shika, something Shikamaru had actually seemed to take to well. Naruto had been a little surprised when a lazy smile had been Shikamaru's response to his new name. He had expected him to find it 'troublesome' as the lazy Nara always called things, but Shikamaru had simply said to call him as he liked. Naruto had grinned happily as he used his new nickname.

As they got close to the merchant district, Kurenai slowed and looked around, before heading towards a shop with a teacup sign in front of it. Naruto followed, a bit enclosed in his thoughts as he walked until he heard Kurenai opening the door with the light ringing of a bell signaling her opening of the door. Naruto looked up to see Kurenai walking into the store, one which he recognized pretty vividly as they had thrown him out rathor forcibly the last time he had attempted to eat there. He frowned but plastered a big smile on his face as he spoke to Kurenai from outside the little shop, "I'm not too hungry, Kurenai. I think I am going to head home." he said as he looked at her with squinted eyes.

Kurenai's wine red eyes appeared over her shoulder as she looked at him with a questioning glance. "You just spent the entire day training and you aren't hungry?" she asked, a hint of disbelief coloring her voice. Naruto nodded emphatically as he put his hands behind his head.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow at the training ground again sensei." he said as he went to turn around and leave. As he walked away, he heard the door close to the shop behind him, the bell ringing softly again as he trekked towards his home, his shoulders slumped slightly from not being able to eat with his friend when he sensed something next to him.

"Then you will just have to escort me to my home so that we may eat there. I would welcome the company after my long mission." Kurenai said with a slight irritation in her voice at having forgotten about his condition. "That is, if you wish to stay." she stated.

Naruto looked shocked for a few moments before he smiled and whispered, "Thank you." then spoke in a louder tone that Kurenai had an easier time catching, "I know a restaurant that would love to cook for you instead of making you cook after your long mission." he offered as he looked at her with a questioning glance. This time, Kurenai waved her hand in front of them as if to sweep something out of the way, the sign of him to lead the way to his choice of dinner for the night. Naruto's steps seemed to gain length as he strode towards the clan district of Konoha.

(Scene Break)

Naruto stepped up to his favorite Akimichi restaurant and was about to walk in when Kurenai grabbed his arm, "Naruto." she said hesitantly, "Are you sure you want to eat here? I mean it is rather expensive." she questioned.

Naruto looked at her through squinted eyes, "No it's not Kurenai. Now, come on, I'm hungry!" he said forcibly, completely forgetting how he had said he didn't want to eat earlier in light of being near his favorite restaurant. He turned around and walked to the door as Kurenai followed him, a wary look in her eye.

Naruto opened the door and walked to the host's podium as Kurenai looked around at the restaurant. It had a little waiting room cut off from the rest of the restaurant. There were a myriad of chairs and padded benches sitting around the area leaving a wide path from the door straight to the host's podium. The restaurant was made of an aged oak that gave the restaurant a relatively earthen yet foresty smell. The walls were not smooth, rather made up of stacked logs that gave it a wave-like ripple as it started at the ground and went to the high cieling. The cieling itself boasted a rather impressive chandelier that hung from the middle of the roof lighting the entire room with a dim glow. The floor was a slab of concrete, unlike the rest of the room, that had exquisite rugs underneath any of the seating areas. Kurenai turned to look at the podium of the host and noticed that there was an Akimichi standing at the podium, leading her to realize that Naruto had brought her to a clan owned business.

Naruto reached the Host's podium and smiled up at the Akimichi standing behind it, "Akitoshi-san! Could I get my usual table please?" Naruto asked as he had become a regular customer since the Akimichi allowed him into their restaurants. He had frequented this restaurant so much lately, along with eating almost as much as any Akimichi, that the Akimichi family owning it had reserved a table for him every night. He had been so grateful he had started to give them the same patronage he used to give Ichiraku's.

Kurenai walked up next to Naruto as Akitoshi smiled down at the bright bundle that was Naruto, "Sure Naruto. Just let me make sure it's ready." Akitoshi responded as he turned around to check the restaurant. The sounds of the inhabitants of the restaurant finally coming to Kurenai's ears as she arrived near the opening leading to the restaurant proper.

Naruto looked up at her as Akitoshi turned back and his eyes widened at seeing Yuuhi Kurenai, the proclaimed Ice Queen of Konoha, standing next to Naruto. Naruto was oblivious to the wide eyes Akitoshi gave him as Kurenai looked at him and he seemd to get lost in her eyes. He could swear that he had never seen eyes so mesmerizingly beautiful before. A small blush came to his face as he looked at her but he didn't look away until Akitoshi spoke again, "Right this way Naruto, Yuuhi-san."

Naruto turned from Kurenai's mesmerizing eyes with a small sigh of relief at having been interrupted at staring at his friend and sensei. He didn't know why her eyes captured him so but he knew that he enjoyed it whenever she had her eyes on him, probably more than he should, but he always enjoyed people watching him. It was just never to the degree that he seemed to enjoy Kurenai's red eyes taking in his every movement. He let out a small shiver for some reason unknown to him and followed Akitoshi as he signalled for him to go to his table.

Kurenai had simply stared back at Naruto as she observed his reactions. Naruto completely missed the look in her eye as she noted his body had shivered.

Naruto walked behind Akitoshi and Kurenai followed them as they made their way through the restaurant, the few Akimichi in there looking at Naruto for a glance before returning to their food. As they settled into their table, in a corner where not much of the restaurant could see, Naruto turned to Kurenai and smiled at her as the two picked up their menus and began to look for their choice of food, neither feeling the need to speak just yet.

After a few minutes of the both of them sitting there looking at the menu, Naruto laid his menu down and observed Kurenai as she looked at her menu. He took the moment to appreciate the beauty and maturity that she exuded as she sat opposite from him. Truely, no girl of his age could compare to the presence that Kurenai carried around her, even if Naruto was only barely aware of it. He decided to train a little bit as he closed his eyes and let his mind return back to its receptive state. He smiled slightly as he felt the table and the chair under him come into his vision as a slightly lighter version of grey than anything else, seems his control was already improving, and started to stretch his mind outwards towards the restaurant, that was when he came into contact with Kurenai's chakra pool.

Naruto gasped and his eyes widened in shock as he stared at Kurenai with a blush adorning his face, though the look of... something in his eyes was not lust. This inexpilicable feeling he had felt washed over him as his sensor ability went haywire and he began to sense things from distances he hadn't reached yet, and he was sure he wouldn't reach until years of training. Kurenai's chakra pool was not as big as his own but there seemed to be a bit of difference between her own chakra and Kakashi's. He would have compared it to Sasuke or Sakura's but he hadn't really paid attention to them.

Her chakra was a light blue in color, something that he hadn't been able to make out with others was the color of their chakra, even Kakashi was just another shade of bluish-grey to him. Usually, when he would sense a chakra, it would simply move along even if he prodded it with his sensor then it would just ignore him, much like any actual person he had met. Kurenai's however, seemed to react positively to his sensor ability even without him prodding it for feeling. It had seemed to grow and encompass his sensor while sending unknown feelings back to Naruto's already overloaded brain. His breath became a bit labored and he watched as Kurenai's eyes suddenly rose to meet his. Her wine-red eyes narrowing slightly, a hint of concern gleaming in her eyes as she laid her menu down and went to speak.

Oddly enough, right before Kurenai spoke, Naruto could swear he felt his jiji's chakra somewhere nearby, but her concerned voice broke his train of thought and the feeling vanished as she asked, "Are you alright Naruto? You look a little feverish." she leaned forward slightly, concern etched onto her face.

Naruto just nodded dumbly and said, "I-I-I'm fine Kurenai." he said, cursing his stuttering. Kurenai's eyes narrowed and Naruto waved her off, "Just my sensor ability picking something up that was a bit unusual. I had never encountered it before and I don't really know what to make of it. Though, I am new to this sensor thing, so it will probably happen again." he said as he scratched his head in slight embarrassment.

Kurenai looked at him for a moment and a tense silence engulfed them until the waiter reappeared to take their orders. Kurenai's eyes did not leave Naruto's as she ordered her food and waited for Naruto to order his before speaking in a hard tone as the waiter retreated from the tense atmosphere, "Naruto, as your sensei... I would like to know if there is anything bothering you. It would be detrimental for our training if you were not to inform me if something is wrong." Naruto nodded his head, "That is as your sensei." she said before her voice softened, "As your friend," his eyes locked with her own mesmerizingly red eyes, "I would like to know the same thing in case I can help." she said softly.

Naruto looked down for a moment before sighing and rubbing his hair again, "I was just trying to train my sensor while I was waiting for you to choose what food you wanted. Normally, everything is just a shade of grey, even chakra pools are nothing more than differing shades of bluish-grey." here he looked at her, "but, when I sensed your chakra, it was a vibrant light blue that almost seemed to... to..." he trailed off as he searched for the right word to explain the feeling he had recieved, Kurenai waited with a question in her gaze, "rub? me as my sensor went haywire and your chakra almost burst into my vision."

Whatever Kurenai had been expecting, it obviously wasn't that as she sat back in her chair and her eyes seemed to unfocus from Naruto's bright blues while contemplating this new development. Naruto watched her curiously as her face remained blank during her contemplation. He didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on but, now that he had told Kurenai what had happened, minus the odd feelings he had recieved, he wanted to know her opinion. Naruto waited in silence for another 3 minutes before Kurenai's eyes refocused on him and she spoke.

"I don't know anything about it, sorry Naruto." she said as Naruto's shoulders slumped very slightly, "I have a couple of theories but the most likely is that it is something unique to the Uzumaki sensor bloodline and that you will have to figure it out on your own." she said with a frown marring her beautiful face, "But, I don't think it is anything dangerous, I did feel my own chakra spike in response to your sensor but I don't think anything is wrong. For now, let us assume that everything is fine and you are just careful next time you meditate okay Naruto?" she said. Naruto nodded and the meal was spent in quiet speech, Naruto and Kurenai speaking about anything that may come to mind whenever it came to them, until the bill arrived. Naruto put the money down for the bill and made to rise when Kurenai pulled out her own money. Naruto's eyebrow raised.

"A man should pay for the food, Jiji told me that." Naruto said as he looked at Kurenai's money.

Kurenai smiled and said, "That is, indeed, usually the case Naruto, but this meal was to comemorate you becoming my student, I will pay for today. If we go out to eat together again, you will pay."

Naruto was about to argue that Jiji had said that the man should ALWAYS pay when a sweet glare from Kurenai made its way towards his face, something he recognized from Yoshino giving to her husband. He froze slightly and simply nodded his head as he retrieved his money and Kurenai laid down her own. The glare went away and a small giggle escaped her lips before she stood and the two left the restaurant.

Naruto walked Kurenai to her apartment building again and the two stood at the entrance for a few moments before Naruto spoke, "Arigatou for training me Kurenai. See you tomorrow Sensei." he said as he turned around after having bowed to her while smiling happily and began to walk away.

Kurenai watched him go and a hint of a smile appeared on her face before turning around and heading into her complex.


	7. Genjutsu Creation and Speed Training

Naruto looked up from his perch on the bridge, he stared, for a few seconds, at a spot on the bridge; drawing the attention of his teammates. Just as Sakura opened her mouth to say something, Kakashi appeared at the bridge in the exact spot Naruto was looking. Sakura's jaw dropped and Sasuke's jaw clenched.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stated. Kakashi looked down at Naruto, as Naruto's teammates started to get accustomed to his new tone of voice, and eyesmiled.

"Umm, I would have been on time but a black cat crossed my path and caused me to go around the village instead of coming straight here and on the way I saw a little old lady that needed help with her groceries." Kakashi said as the rest of his team simply looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, let's go get our mission for the day instead of training first, I think changing it up a bit today would be nice." Kakashi said. Team 7 just nodded in agreement while Naruto and Sasuke stood up from their perspective stations, Naruto from the railing of the bridge and Sasuke from leaning on it. Sakura stood from watching Sasuke and the three fell in behind Kakashi as the jounin whipped out his orange book and began giggling perversely.

Naruto's eye twitched from his sensei's giggling but he ignored it as he began to think of what he had read about making genjutsu, something he was eager to start doing as he already had many ideas down on paper about some jutsu he wanted to try to make.

_Genjutsu, opposed to Ninjutsu, are relatively easy to produce. Because of Ninjutsu's popularity, there have been many more shinobi that utilize that particular branch of the Shinobi arts; however, there have been relatively few, in comparison with the overall amount of, shinobi who were capable of creating their own new ninjutsu. Even with the minor amount of shinobi who utilized Genjutsu, almost all of them were capable of creating new Genjutsu. Now, if Genjutsu is much easier to create than Ninjutsu then why would Genjutsu have so many less techniques?_

_The reason for this is that with the hundreds of Shinobi that have attempted and perfected creating jutsu for the Ninjutsu branch of the shinobi arts, those techniques were passed on or copied through a variety of different means. Genjutsu, on the other hand, were harder to copy because many creators would layer their jutsu so that the target could never witness the Genjutsu being applied or used. Another suspected way in which Genjutsu were kept secret, were that many Genjutsu masters would never take on an apprentice for such a small amount of Shinobi actually prove to have an aptitude and a willingness to specialize in Genjutsu. As a result, there are few deocumented Genjutsu._

_The main problem when creating Genjutsu would be getting the initial handsigns for the technique in the correct sequence. For a Genjutsu, handsigns are the crux upon which the technique is fated to succeed or fail. Much like Ninjutsu, should a single handsign be out of sequence, the Genjutsu will not activate or it may activate only to be something completely different from what the user had intended. This is because the handsigns arrange the flow of chakra that allow the Genjutsu to be molded. If the chakra flow is wrong, then one's jutsu will not come out as intended._

_The process of creating Genjutsu is a relatively short process. The first step is to imagine the scenery or the attribute that you wish to utilize in your technique. Once you have the idea for the jutsu in mind, you should utilize the handsigns within a sequence that would accurately activate the technique. The best way of discovering the sequence for a technique would be to find a master of Genjutsu and ask them to help with their expertise in which handsigns to use. For Genjutsu, handsigns equate more to the reality and the illusion you are trying to cast than for the movement of your chakra. The handsigns do mold your chakra, but it also directs what type of Genjutsu may be used, one which affects the senses or simply fools the brain and not the body._

_Upon finding the correct sequence of handsigns, the Genjutsu should be attempted on an opponent to ensure that the quality of the Genjutsu is where it should be. Should it be inferior, one should add handsigns shown later to stabilize the Illusion. Once this has been accomplished, you have created your own Genjutsu. A relatively simple process that is not nearly as dangerous as making ninjutsu, which have a tendency to implode upon themselves when used incorrectly or for creating chakra burns._

Naruto unconsciously smiled as he thought of how easy it should be to create a few of the Genjutsu he already wanted to make. He was bouncing around in his head with excitement at how soon he might be able to create one with Kurenai's assistance. As he walked, he remained oblivious to how his team had noticed his wide smile and had relaxed because of his loss of frigidness.

As they were coming up to the Hokage Tower, Naruto was brought out of his delusions of grandeur and noticed that he had started to smile. Almost instantly, his relaxed posture and smile disappeared behind his icy blue eyes and straightened back giving him the position of being at the ready. Just as quickly as his countenance changed, did the tension in the air surrounding Team seven return and again Kakashi shifted uncomfortably at how much they relied upon Naruto as their mood controller.

Just as they entered the wide expanse in front of the Hokage Tower, Naruto's head snapped to the right as he looked at a fellow entrance, his sensor ability picking up a chakra signature he was familiar with as it was not grey either, but a lighter blue than Kurenai's. He cocked his head to the side in confusion as he waited for the source of the chakra to emerge. The rest of his team had continued on for a few steps before realizing that Naruto was still standing in the middle of the wide expanse.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out to him, "Come on or we are going to be stuck capturing Tora the Cat again." Naruto shuddered and Sakura's face broke into a grin at affecting her less than emotional teammate for the first time in weeks before she realized Naruto still didn't move.

Kakashi himself almost spoke up when he too turned to where Naruto was looking and noticed that Team Ten had just entered the clearing. Naruto's icy blue eyes scanned over the group and locked with Shikamaru's own before Naruto's face broke into a small grin and he relaxed slightly, obviously waiting for something.

As Team Ten was walking, Naruto took the time to scrutinize Ino and Chouji since he hadn't before. " _I should know my comrades if I need to imitate them in a Genjutsu too._ " Naruto thought to himself. So, he started with Ino. Her hair was a blonde much like his own but it didn't seem to shine as much as his. It was tied into a ponytail with one bang hanging over half her face concealing the right side of her face. Both of her light blue eyes locked onto Sakura and sparks seemed to fly between the rivals of love. Her nose was daintily small compared to the rest of her face and her jawline was rather feminine. Naruto felt a hint of pink rush to his face when he compared her to Sakura. Naruto blinked and the feeling was gone as he continued taking her attire in. On her arms, she wore warmers that went from mid-bicep to her wrists. Her dress was a two piece purple shirt with three metal rings on her left breast which led down to the medical tape wrapped midsection carrying on to her hips, upon which sat her skirt of the same purple leading down to her mid-thighs. On her feet, were the standard shinobi sandals.

Choji's brown hair stuck out in two tufts from his underwear-like Headband leading to two almost mouse-like ear looking pieces of hair. His eyes were slightly slanted but the only thing notable about them was they were a small and beady black color. His cheeks had swirls upon them, like most Akimichi. He had a white scarf tied around his neck which fell down to about his knees behind him. His shirt was cream colored with his clan emblem emblazoned on the middle of his chest with a lgith green jacket over it. His arms and legs were taped up with medical gauze and his feet were covered by the normal shinobi sandals. His dark grey shorts fell to his knees and, to finish his outfit, he wore earrings within his ears.

By this time, Team Ten had followed Shikamaru to where Naruto was standing and Naruto's own team was walking back towards them. "Yo, Shika." Naruto said in greeting.

"Troublesome Naruto." Shikamaru drawled out looking at the icyness within Naruto's eyes, having rarely seen it before.

Naruto turned to the rest of the team, "Nice to see you again, Ino-chan, Chouji." he said as he plastered a smile on his face that didn't look a bit fake to anyone but Shikamaru. "Asuma-san, how are you?" he added as he noted the smoking jounin in the back who smiled back at Naruto and nodded his head in answer.

Ino ignored Naruto in favor of glaring at Sakura and yelling out, "Good Morning Sasuke-kun!" before she seemed to materialize right next to him and Sakura started to bicker between the two of them over Sasuke. "It must have been so lonely being only with Forehead and Naruto. I am so sorry I am not on your team Sasuke-kun." Ino managed to get out before Naruto tuned her out.

Chouji, on the other hand, spoke through his munchs, "Heya Naruto, nice threads. (Munch Munch Munch) Sorry bout, (Munch) leaving so soon, (Munch) that training day but that match against Shikamaru was (Munch Munch) awesome. By the way, (Munch) Mom says come visit more often." he offered and Naruto's smile seemed to lose some frigidness as he nodded to Chouji. By this time, Kakashi and Asuma shared a look that was not missed by Shikamaru.

"Thanks Chouji, and tell your Mom I said thanks too okay?" Naruto asked nicely. Chouji nodded as Asuma spoke.

"What match with Shikamaru, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto and Shikamaru looked up.

"A Shogi match sensei, troublesome blonde managed to give me a good game." Shikamaru drawled out as he cast a bit of a glance at Naruto as he contined, ignoring Asuma's hacking cough from him inhaling too much of his cigarette in disbelief, "game today Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto thought for a moment, " _Kurenai did agree that I should keep my new area of expertise a secret, so I can't walk her home and I will have some extra time. Why not?_ " Naruto nodded and Shikamaru's shoulders slumped as he regained his lazy posture.

"Well I think its time for grabbing our mission." Kakashi spoke as Sakura and Ino finally stopped glaring at each other and realized Sasuke was standing next to Kakashi along with the rest of their teams as they seemed to be all by themselves. The both of them shot one last glare at their rivals before rejoining their respective teams.

(Scene Break)

The two teams parted ways after having grabbed their missions from chuunin again and Team Seven headed to the farm they were to help that was near the edge of the city limits. As they walked, Kakashi noted that Naruto's slightly less frigidness had dissolved when they left the presence of Team Ten and decided to get some information about when Naruto had become friends with them as he didn't know about said friendship. After all, a sensei should know all about his students so he knew their capabilities right?

So, he walked up next to Naruto, his nose still buried in his book as he spoke in a drawling tone of voice much like Shikamaru's, "So, Naruto," he noted Naruto looked up at him, his icy blue eyes remaining so and causing a mental flinch from how much coldness seemed to be reflected within them as opposed to how bright the boy had been, "when did you become friends with Shikamaru-san and Chouji-san?"

Naruto simply looked away from Kakashi as he responded, "If you really wanted to know, you wouldn't be reading your perverted book while trying to talk to me." he retorted coldly. Kakashi had to blink at the sudden frigidness he had exuded directly towards himself. Up until yesterday, Naruto hadn't really been too cold to him specifically more just to his teammates in reaction to their own actions but the way he spoke to Kakashi just now had never been seen before.

Kakashi suspected it was because Naruto might be jealous because he had offered training to Sasuke and hadn't been able to help Naruto himself. He had asked the Hokage for access to the Uzumaki scrolls within the Hokage vault but the Sandaime had said that only Naruto himself would be able to open the scrolls now that he was an adult and they couldn't risk him realizing that he was from a clan and start to try to find his parents. It would be disastrous if he managed to figure it out and inform the wrong people.

Kakashi had argued that they would be able to get some blood from Naruto by accidentally hurting him in practice or some other ruse to gather it but the Sandaime had refused that idea readily. Kakashi didn't understand why the Sandaime would be stonewalling him so well for Naruto's training but who was he to argue with the Hokage? He had the interests of Konoha and Naruto in mind so he accepted the Sandaime's actions. Though, he did extract a promise that if Naruto ever got hurt and Kakashi wound up with some blood from it, he could access the scrolls then, but that wouldn't be until a few C-ranks into their careers which wouldn't be for a few months at best.

Kakashi was also a little surprised at how Naruto was detracting from the subject of his question by diverting it into a rib against himself and the content of what he reads. But he is a genius for a reason, "Oho! Another reader of the goodness that is Icha Icha Paradise?" Kakashi said with an eyesmile at his student, though he was inwardly wondering if Naruto actually knew what sex is without having parents to explain it, "I didn't know you read it Naruto."

Naruto spared a cold glare at his sensei as he said, "I don't. I just know that every woman hates that book and the only thing all women hate are perverts." Sakura and Sasuke looked on as their teammate initiated a battle of words with their sensei.

"Now that's not true." Kakashi stated as if all women didn't hate his book, "Not EVERY woman hates perverts." he said with an eyesmile. Sakura glared at her sensei as Sasuke broke into a slight grin and Naruto snorted.

"Right." Naruto drew out as they arrived at the farm. Kakashi noted that he had never answered his question and resolved to find out later as his team walked up to the farm door and he knocked on it.

The farmer came out and smiled at Kakashi, "Ah, my farmhands are here today. Well, ya'll can start out back picking the carrots and I will come see you in a few hours." he said as he turned to go back into the farm but his eye caught sight of Naruto standing in the back and he turned right back around, facing Kakashi. "On second thought, I need someone to shovel some manure from my old compost heap to the new one I want to make, think I could have that blonde haired kid to do that for me?" he asked politely, while pointing out the old compost heap and the new area on the other side of the farmland, but Kakashi and Naruto both saw the underlying gleam in his eye. Kakashi internally sighed as Naruto's ice cold eyes bored into his sensei's head while Kakashi nodded. He couldn't deny the man because he was the client, no matter how much he may want to.

Kakashi turned around after the farmer had closed the door and he opened his mouth to speak when he noticed Naruto was already gone. He sighed internally again and eyesmiled at his other two genin, who seemed rather smug at knowing they didn't have to shovel manure, "You heard the man, get to work." he said as his usually chipper mood was replaced with a more serious countenance at how they were enjoying their teammate's misfortune. Sakura and Sasuke marched off as Kakashi turned to the distance where Naruto must have headed to get to the old compost heap. His black eye shone with sadness at how his sensei's son was treated, " _Minato-sensei, what would you say of the village?_ " he thought as he looked up at the sky, " _What would you say of the Sandaime?_ " he asked as he looked at the Hokage Monument. He sighed again and headed off to talk to Naruto.

(Scene Break)

Kakashi found Naruto laying on a bale of hay as he looked up at the sky with a leaf, seemingly, being pushed along the blonde's body. He stood there and observed the exercise, wondering why he was not doing his job as he had been rather proficient as of late, while also noting the technique would be rather intensive should he add more leaves. After waiting a few minutes, he decided to approach Naruto and when he reached a few steps from him, Naruto spoke, "Yes Kakashi-sensei?" he said.

Kakashi didn't seem surprised but he was slightly. He kept forgetting the boy was a sensor, "I was wondering why you weren't doing your job." he said in a happy tone while eyesmiling at his subordinate. Naruto didn't even open his eye nor did his leaf stop moving as he pointed in one direction, which Kakashi followed to see a Kage Bunshin wheeling a wheelbarrow over for Naruto to use. Kakashi nodded and said, "Good thinking Naruto, but D-ranks are to build teamwork." he mentioned.

Naruto actually opened an eye and scrutinized his sensei, his normally icy blue around his team had diminished slightly, "You do realize that you nullified the teamwork aspect when you separated me from my teammates by following the client's orders right?" Naruto deadpanned as he internally patted himself on the back by using a couple of the words Shikamaru had taught him.

Kakashi sweatdropped as he facepalmed himself in his head at his blunder, "It seems, I had forgotten about that. I suppose using your Kage Bunshin isn't going to harm this mission." he replied lamely. Naruto merely closed his eyes again and began concentrating on his sensor ability while doing the control technique.

Kakashi didn't leave and spoke again, "Naruto, I am still curious about when you met Team Ten." in a more serious tone than before.

Naruto looked at his sensei again, he seemed to debate with himself for but a moment before, "I met them about two weeks ago. Shika and Chouji helped me out after I did." he replied.

Kakashi frowned, "What did you need help with?" he asked concerned.

Naruto's blue eyes seemed to regain their frigidness as he looked at his sensei with a look of almost disbelief before it was hidden in an uncaring mask, "Nothing much, just some food issues." Naruto lied.

Kakashi nodded his head as he accepted what Naruto said, it made sense. The Akimichi and Nara clans were renowned for fixing bad nutrition for shinobi and, now that Kakashi thought about it, it would have been a good idea to talk to them about Naruto's eating habits. Though it seemed Naruto had already taken care of the problem himself. Kakashi didn't know to be pleased that Naruto had taken the initiative or disappointed that he hadn't come to his sensei for help.

He smiled down at his student, "I'm glad you took the time to fix one of your own problems. But you know you can talk to me about anything right? I am your sensei after all." Kakashi said in a happy yet serious voice. Naruto looked at him with an unreadable expression for a few moments before nodding and closing his eyes again to continue his training.

Kakashi looked at Naruto scrutinously for a few moments before deciding to leave the blonde to his own devices for now. He trekked away to watch his other two genin while reading his book.

(Scene Break)

Naruto's casual facade faded to be replaced with a grim look upon his face when he sensed his sensei leave his sensor range. He was a little angry at how much it took to get Kakashi interested in him and not Sasuke. He was rather sure that Kakashi would have already known if Sasuke had made friends with another of his generation almost as soon as it happened. He would have known if Sasuke-. Naruto shook his head to stop his thoughts. He wasn't one to brood over who was getting more or not. He had always gotten the short end of the stick and he was content with his lot in life for now. He would grow strong under Kurenai's leadership and not Kakashi's. He was more than content to let Kakashi believe that he was his sensei while he trained without his knowledge. After all, if he was actually his sensei, he would have tested his abilities thoroughly and helped to correct them like Kurenai was. She may not have tested him but it wasn't necessary as she was capable of detecting his flaws without testing them, for some reason.

He closed his eyes and began to train his sensor again, it had grown in leaps and bounds in the range he could sense. Though he had only been training it for a few days, he had already tripled it from just a few feet to being able to sense chakra about a foot out. Though he still could only tell vague descriptions of who contained the chakra, his ability to feel different types of chakra was slowly being fine tuned.

As Naruto trained his sensor, his chakra control exercise was being utilized while his Kage Bunshin shoveled manure so he didn't smell for his training session with Kurenai later on. A small smile crept along his face as he thought of what he might be learning later on today.

(Scene Break)

Naruto strode into his training clearing while humming a happy little tune. His happy mood attributed to the fact he got his paycheck plus his stipend today so he had quite a bit of extra money at his house for this week. He did have some set aside for a rainy day. Although he couldn't keep the smile off his face in the prospect of starting two different types of training today, his speed training and possibly making some Genjutsu. His smile threatened to break his face in two as he looked at a spot within the clearing and spoke, "Heya Kurenai-sensei!"

Kurenai appeared a second later, within her shunshin, and looked at Naruto with a puzzled expression, "How did you know I was going to arrive here?"

"Sensor, Sensei." Naruto deadpanned as he looked at her. Kurenai at least had the decency to look sheepish as she was reminded about his bloodline.

A slightly awkward silence filled the clearing as Kurenai wondered how she had forgotten her student's, potentially, greatest asset and Naruto simply stared at her with a deadpan expression from her question. It was broken when Naruto's face broke into a wide smile as he almost bounced on the tips of his feet while speaking loudly, "So, what are we going to do today?" he asked.

Kurenai smiled slightly at how eager he was, "Well, today we are going to start with..." she said as she looked at him through the corner of her eye. She noted he was leaning forward in excitement at what he was about to learn, a small smirk found its way onto her face, "stretching." Naruto faceplanted and looked up at his sensei with an expression of disbelief while Kurenai giggled at how he looked.

"Stretching?" Naruto asked dubiously.

Kurenai nodded and Naruto stood up as she positioned herself in front of him. "Stretching is an important part of working out Naruto. By stretching your muscles it allows your blood to flow before you start any strenuous activity while simultaneously allowing you to bend yourself during battle in ways others won't expect." Kurenai stated as she set her legs together so she looked like a tower and motioned for him to mimic her. He looked doubtful but he followed her lead and she spoke, "Stretching will also allow your muscles to remain taut and not become too cumbersome which would weigh you down while hindering your movements."

As Kurenai finished speaking, she bent down at her waist and touched her toes. "For this pose, you will lean down and attempt to touch your toes while keeping your knees locked. Stop when you feel a slight burning in your lower leg muscles and hold it for as long as you can before standing up." Kurenai said as she returned to her full height. Naruto nodded and bent down, his fingertips reaching to his ankles but not quite able to reach his toes. "Good," Kurenai said as he held the pose, "you already seem a bit flexible Naruto, if we continue this it shouldn't take long for you to become limber." she appraised. Naruto seemed to brighten and held the pose for a good thirty seconds before Kurenai had him stand back up, "Don't spend too long on any certain stretch, we don't want you to strain one set of muscless too much."

Kurenai then set her feet about shoulder-width apart and leant down to her right side as Naruto mimiced her action, "This will stretch your right leg. Just like before, stretch until you start to feel a slight burn then stop and hold it for about 45 seconds before releasing it, then we switch to the left leg." After forty-five seconds had passed, Naruto and Kurenai switched legs and continued their stretching as Kurenai exhibited a few more leg stretches for him.

Kurenai finally stood up and shook herself out to feel how her legs were stretched as Naruto did the same. "Next I will show you a few arm stretches, these will mainly just allow you a wider range of movement with your arms. Now, grab both your hands and raise them above your head like you are making a platform with your palms facing away from your head." As Kurenai exhibited how it should be done, Naruto's eyes were drawn to her impressive bust as the way her arms were put together emphasized her assets. His head swam and a flash of how they had looked when he had first seen her flashed across his mind before noticing that Kurenai was looking at him expectantly. He hurriedly followed her example, hopeful she hadn't noticed his staring.

After a few more stretches, all of which seemed to have emphasized her impressive bust and made it much harder for Naruto to concentrate for some reason he couldn't understand. " _Why the hell do I keep seeing her naked breasts?_ " Naruto screamed to himself, " _I should be training not thinking these perverted things, only hentai's do that._ " he told himself as he shook his head clear and paid closer attention to Kurenai.

Kurenai nodded to him as he stood up, "That is all the stretchs for now. Let's begin conditioning your muscles." she said. Naruto nodded and Kurenai led him to one side of the clearing, "Okay, I want you to run from one side of the clearing to the other as fast as you can and we will see where to go from there." Kurenai said. From there on, Naruto was drilled into conditioning for his speed training. Many different techniques were used to target certain parts of his muscles. One such training method had been for him to run up a hill to target his calf muscles. Every day, he would train until he could feel his legs could go no more. Luckily, his bloodline seemed to improve his downtime and he increased by leaps and bounds in comparison to how Kurenai had expected him to.

(Scene Break)

_Timeskip 2 and a half weeks_

Naruto panted as he finished his daily workout his legs shaky from the intense workout he had put them through. He reached down and rubbed his ankles through the weight that were strapped onto them. His body adapted quite quickly to his workout so he had become much quicker much faster than even he had ever dreamed of, Kurenai even said that he was as fast as a Jounin when he could take his weights off. He had almost preened from the praise Kurenai had been giving him and, as a result, he had trained even harder than ever before. His progress grew at an astonishing rate with a personalized teacher that was capable of working with his every need. It helped that he trusted her with every aspect of his training and told her anything that she might ask in the hopes it might help her train him better. He had already shown her a few Genjutsu ideas and she had praised each of their basics as the two worked together to fine tune them and make them battle capable. Though he had already succeeded in creating 3 of his own, they all required extremely long hand sign sequences to activate and he would have to work on them in order to be able to use them in combat. Naruto had learned that, though the process for creating Genjutsu was relatively simple when put on paper, just as Ninjutsu creation seemed easy when first introduced, putting it into practice would have been nigh impossible without Kurenai's help. He wouldn't have even had an idea of where to begin much less how to complete it. Despite how hard it was in practice, he had still managed to complete those techniques with Kurenai so he was quite proud of himself in that area.

Naruto had added up to three leaves to his personal control exercises and he had mastered the Surface Clinging technique while moving onto the water walking exercise. He could already walk on water, that had been much easier for him to master, something he attributed to his larger chakra pool. He had yet to master it but his chakra control had never been better. Now, when he attempted to make one shadow clone, he would make 2 instead of the normal 5. For the amount of chakra that a shadow clone takes, that was very impressive, according to Kurenai.

All this time, Naruto had only walked Kurenai to the edge of the training grounds before she would shunshin away to keep their master/apprentice relation a secret as Naruto and Kurenai had agreed that hiding Naruto's true strength would be in his own best interest. Ignoring the general populous, it wouldn't be good for Kurenai to be found teaching another jounin's student without his permission,either. True, nothing could technically be done for it, but it would look bad on Kurenai so Naruto agreed with that in mind along with the idea of hiding it from his opponents at large.

There was one snag on Naruto's training though. He had completed making the Genjutsus; however, he still couldn't seem to cast a single one. His control was seemingly inadequate for casting Genjutsu even despite his huge leap in his control. It frustrated him that he still could not cast a Genjutsu even though that was what he had been working for. When he cast the jutsu, it might catch for a short period of time, but he would lose control of his chakra right near the end as if a flux of chakra from outside his pathways disrupted his jutsus. He and Kurenai were both at their wits end on how to solve this dilemma.

Team Seven's teamwork, on the other hand, had never been better. Their mission record was flawless and they never had anyone complain about them as they finished their job quickly, quietly, and efficiently. Kakashi had begun teaching Sasuke about chakra detection and even Sakura had apparently been getting help from their sensei as her aptitude with medical jutsu was discovered. She couldn't heal anything beyond a small cut but she was becoming useful in her own way. Naruto had been surprised to learn that she was learning such a thing since he didn't actually know what that was. He had seen his chakra books talk about control for medics but he hadn't actually thought ninja were the medics. Though, she would be useless during a fight as her Taijutsu still remained horribly subpar and she had no Genjutsu or Ninjutsu to speak of besides the Academy Three.

Sasuke had been mollified when Kakashi started to train him in chakra detection. Though the going seemed slow, from what Naruto could tell, Sasuke was pleased he was recieving training in something other than teamwork exercises and becoming stronger. Naruto was pleased that Sasuke's recent change from going into an even more introverted teammate to, not necessarily active, but still would now work with Naruto more likely than ignore him as he had been doing. Even Kakashi had said that their teamwork was now back to what it was before Sasuke became jealous, he just said it a different way.

Naruto had improved his Kunai and Shuriken accuracy though, something Kurenai had thought would be useful in distracting opponents along with his sash to allow for some more room to be put between him and his opponent when he managed to cast a Genjutsu. She had taught him the handsigns for a few of the Genjutsu that Konoha had acquired over the years but they weren't very effective against anyone who was used to Genjutsu. He was ecstatic upon learning them though so he was not bothered by their little usefulness at all, he had even suggested a few uses that Kurenai hadn't thought of, something she praised him for.

All in all, Naruto had gained very little in regards to training in Genjutsu that he could use. He would be more useful in a fight because of his increased speed, something which hadn't come to his team's notice since Kakashi had forestalled any spars in favor of the teamwork exercises they had been doing. Other than that, his strength was pitiful in regards to any person with some taijutsu experience and he knew very little Ninjutsu.

His sensor bloodline, however, was extremely improved. It had continued to grow by leaps and bounds upon his discovery and he could now sense things to within 15 yards of himself if he concentrated. If he didn't, he had a constant area surrounding himself while on guard that allowed him to sense up to 6 yards away from him and even if he was completely relaxed, 1 yard away from him. If he had time, he could sometimes pick out a color within the person's chakra system, like for Kakashi, his chakra color was light blue but Naruto would see a whitish-purple color sometimes flicker inside his sensei. It perplexed him that he couldn't figure out what that meant but Kurenai had asked him to check her own. He had been hesitant to do so because of what had happened last time he actively searched for her chakra but complied and felt those same feelings being reinforced from before. As he plunged deeper however, he noticed that she had a light blue color that was almost indistinguishable from her other chakra. He had managed to find it only after 20 minutes of constant observation, something he was sure he could only stand while looking at her's, or possibly Shikamaru's, chakra.

After he had explained it to her, she had nodded and told him to disregard it for now, that she would explain that in one of their future sessions if Kakashi didn't explain it first. It was something that Naruto had been anxious to learn, and when Kurenai had told him that she knew what it was, he was almost bouncing around in anticipation. Her declaration of telling him she wouldn't explain it yet had dampened his mood but he had only stared at her for a few minutes before nodding and acquiescing to what she felt was best, after all, she was his sensei.

Naruto stopped contemplating on the past few weeks and slightly brooding over how he still couldn't cast a Genjutsu, as he looked up at where his sensei appeared. He didn't say anything nor did Sakura yell out at her sensei that he was late as the three gennin looked at their sensei expectantly, having gotten used to his antics and formed a semi-comraderie. The team was nothing like what it had been when it was first formed but their work was near flawless, competeing with the legendary gennin teams for completion records and approval comments.

Kakashi eyesmiled at his team, "Since my cute little gennin didn't yell at me today... how about we see if Hokage-sama has a C-rank mission for us today?" he said as his smile increased further from how Sasuke perked up and even Naruto's frosty eyes seemed to gain a glint of excitement. Naruto's frostiness had faded a little with Sasuke's warming up and Kakashi was happy about that, he hoped they could form a good bond that wouldn't be broken even if Sasuke or Naruto ever got jealous again. He was still trying to get the Hokage to allow him access to the Uzumaki scrolls for Naruto but the Hokage had effectively stonewalled him again. So, he was stuck with what to do about training Naruto as he knew that Naruto really just needed basic training that he was going to introduce to the team as a whole.

"Finally! No more of these damn boring chores!" Sakura exclaimed in a relieved voice.

"I agree, it is about time we do something more than chores, our success rate is almost unmatched." Naruto said as he had taken to reading about various things that caught his interest in the History of Konoha book. He had also finished the rules for Shinobi and had begun trying to integrate them into his life.

"Hn." Sasuke added.

Kakashi almost sweatdropped but simply kept his eyesmile as he turned to head to the Hokage Tower after whipping out his own book. He was a bit surprised when Naruto whipped out a book and began following his sensei from behind. He smiled internally as he giggled perversely after reading a passage, along with seeing the dumbfounded expression on his other two gennin's faces.

"Naruto reads?" Sasuke asked almost incredulously. Sakura just nodded her head dumbly as her mouth did a nice imitation of a fish out of water. Unkown to any of them, Naruto smiled into his book as he sidestepped a pole, observation skills were amazing and this was one of the best ways of training it. He ignored the jab at his intelligence as it was expected, he realized that before he had met Shikamaru and Kurenai he probably wouldn't even look twice at a book. Kurenai had mentioned she did something like this back when she first started and he had decided it wouldn't be too obvious what he was training with Kakashi as his 'legitimate' sensei.

Sasuke and Sakura soon shook themselves of their shock, something which Naruto had been doing constantly for the past month and a half, and followed the rest of their team to the Hokage Tower.

(Scene Break)

Kakashi and Naruto entered the Hokage Tower with Sakura and Sasuke following them close behind. Sakura looked decidedly happy to be standing next to Sasuke but the rest of her team could tell that she was also excited about a new mission, the whole team was ready to stop those damn chores that the Hokage dared to call missions.

Sasuke was not being such a slouch either, to the casual observer, he seemed normal but his team could tell that he was standing straighter and his shoulders seemed to be thrown back in pride at getting their first C-rank.

Kakashi glanced out of the side of his eye at Naruto. As had become normal, Naruto seemed to only have a frosty countenance with icy blue eyes skimming his book as he walked forward with all the confidence one would usually find only in experienced chuunin. Kakashi mentally nodded, his team was ready.

Naruto himself was a little curious if they would be cleared for this mission. Kurenai had mentioned she would have to tell the Hokage about Kakashi's neglect but their mission record stood apart from anyone else's. He was also a little apprehensive about seeing his Jiji for the first time in almost three months. He felt a tightness in his chest as they ascended the stairs into the mission room where the chuunin were usually at for their daily missions. Naruto had thought it a bit odd that the Hokage hadn't seen his team once since their formation but he wrote it off as the Hokage being very busy. He was not one to look at a gift and scoff at it, he hadn't wanted to see his Jiji. His feelings of betrayel from the only person he had seen as family was a huge blow to him and he hadn't wanted to talk to him after having seen him following his registration approval and meeting Konohamaru.

Naruto steeled himself as he allowed Kakashi to open the door and step inside before him. He let Sasuke and Sakura draw next to him as he placed his book away and the three gennin stepped inside together, a show of unity that couldn't be missed with Sakura in the middle, Sasuke flanking her on her left and Naruto on her right.

As they entered, they were treated to the sight of multiple piles of scrolls stacked on top of a U shaped amount of tables, on their right was Umino Iruka, who was acting as the chuunin assistant today, just as he had done a few times before. He was a rather unassuming chuunin who wore the usual flak jacket with a blue shirt and blue pants, a kunai holster on his right leg along with blue shinobi sandals. His Hitai-ate was tied around the top of his head as his brown hair was tied up into a messy ponytail. On his face, was a scar that traced from cheek to cheek across his nose. On their left, stood simply some more stacks of mission scrolls. The room was rather plain itself, only holding a wooden floor and high cieling with nothing adorning the wall except a large Konoha symbol behind the seat which had been unoccupied each time Team Seven had entered previously.

The Team advanced together to stand in front of the back end of the U shape and Kakashi spoke, "Team Seven reporting in for mission, Hokage-sama."

The team watched as the most powerful man in the village of Konoha finally raised his head to address the young people in front of him. Naruto noticed the hat, first, the hat he wanted to wear one day, it was white with a veil falling around the back of it. The only deviation in color, was a wedge of red that had a white circle with a red Kanji for 'Fire' upon the crest of the hat. The rest of the elderly person's body that was shown was covered in white robes befitting and bestowing the office of Hokage, the Fire Shadow, and the leader of Konohagakure.

His face was slowly revealed to the team and Iruka, a short white beard appeared on his chin which morphed into a withered jawline. Wrinkled skin led up to a wooden pipe set within a pair of equally wrinkled lips showcasing the age of this person, two liver spots appeared on his left cheek as it was brightened by the lights in the room. Finally, three lines, each trio underneath their own eye, appeared vertical lines going from the bottom of his eye to the top of his cheek, appeared as his black eyes flashed in the light, both of them shining with a wisdom none, now living, could hope to match. A few spikes of greying-dark-brown hair appeared from beneath the Kage hat.

Sasuke and Sakura stare, slightly in awe at the man in front of them. A man they knew had fought through two Shinobi wars and had remained undefeated all throughout his time as Hokage, still holding that impressive record to this day. The man strong enough to face down the Kyuubi no Kitsune in battle and manage to assist the Yondaime in defeating it. A man who held the title of the strongest Ninja of Konohagakure for the longest and most succesful reign of any Hokage before him. A man who is called 'Kami no Shinobi' God of Shinobi.

Kakashi chuckles inwardly at Sasuke and Sakura's reaction, something every person finds amusing when knowing the Sandaime as well as he did, was seeing the reaction people have to him when they first meet him. He wasn't disappointed. As he watched his other genin; however, he missed the brief flashes of emotion running across Naruto's face.

Naruto's ice cold facade broke upon seeing his Jiji's eyes. He felt the rush of betrayal flash across his face and his hurt appear for a few seconds, something he was sure his Jiji caught if the slight tightening of his mouth was any indication. He schooled his features fast though, he had forgiven his Jiji for his actions but he had not forgotten. It was hard to forgive him but he had managed to do so, however it would forever be in his memory of his Jiji lying to him repeatedly when he asked why he would be attacked by a mob those few times it had happened or when parents would take their kids away.

Since Naruto couldn't seem to control his emotions enough, he retreated behind his usual mask for his team, his icy blue eyes returning and his face set into an uncaring mask, though if one knew Naruto well enough, you could see the hurt that was reflected in his eyes whenever he would look at his 'Jiji.' If he took notice of how Iruka and the Sandaime seemed to question why Naruto was so quiet and seemingly cold, he didn't show it.

All of this took place in the few seconds it took the Sandaime to take a puff of his pipe and reach up to pluck it from his mouth. His sharp gaze bore into the gennin in front of him, "Ah! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, what a pleasure to finally see you all as ninja. As Hokage, I welcome you to the shinobi ranks. I must apologize for my lateness but my job has been pretty busy of late." the Sandaime said as he smiled benevolently at the team.

Sakura bowed slightly and said, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Sasuke bowed his head and replied, "Hokage-sama."

Naruto himself just inclined his head, "Heya... Jiji long time no see." he said in a impassive voice, something which caused the Sandaime to flinch slightly.

Sakura turned to her teammate, a righteous flame in her eyes, "Naruto! Show Hokage-sama the proper respect." she almost hissed out at him. Naruto turned his eyes on her and she almost flinched back but held her ground. Never did she miss his adoring look more than right now.

"It's quite alright Sakura-chan. I must say it is rather refreshing to see one person capable of seeing me beyond my position. How have you been Naruto-kun?" the Sandaime asked politely. Sasuke's hands clenched and Sakura looked taken aback before shrugging her shoulders. Kakashi simply eyesmiled at the Sandaime.

Naruto turned back to his Jiji and spoke, "Fine Jiji, just hoping to get a mission." he said in his impassive voice. The Sandaime seemed to slump in his chair upon his answer.

"Well, Iruka-san what do we have in the way of D-ranks today?" the Sandaime asked in a weary tone.

"No!" Sasuke declared, "No more chores, Kakashi says we are ready for a C-rank. I am done doing these chores for those too lazy to do it themselves." Sasuke said. Kakashi sighed and Sakura had small hearts in her eyes as she looked at her crush. Naruto just seemed to accept the going-ons.

"Now see here! The missions are broken up by experience and difficulty there is a reason you gennin can only take D-rank missions. The table is broken down by..." Iruka started only to be looked at with uncaring eyes from the gennin.

"I don't care, I want something other than those damn D-ranks." Sasuke said again.

Iruka suddenly pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, he tacked it up to the wall and pulled out a pointer as he began to explain, "A-rank missions are for Jounin only, these high profile and often dangerous missions include many different types of combat and require a Jounin's skill and experience to complete successfully. B-rank missions are assigned to Special Jounin and experienced Chuunin who have the skill set required for this slightly less dangerous mission. C-rank missions are usually assigned to Chuunin, however, an experienced genin team can be assigned a C-rank mission which is usually a non-shinobi combat mission. Finally, D-rank missions are assigned to newly minted and slightly experienced Genin to work on their teamwork and provide money to the village and themselves. These are often low priority." Iruka explained as he pointed to each spot on the scroll depicting an A, B, C, D, and the ranks of Jounin, Special Jounin, Chuunin, and Genin. He looked up to note that everyone had ignored him except the Sandaime and Naruto. He smiled at Naruto, but recieved a cold stare in response causing his smile to falter.

The Sandaime puffed on his pipe for a few moments while the Genin ignored Iruka's finishing lecture and finally spoke, "A very good breakdown of our missions Iruka-san. However, Kakashi, do you really think they are ready?" he asked seriously as he eyed the Jounin.

Kakashi nodded and looked at the Sandaime over his perverted book while replying, "I believe they are." The Sandaime puffed his pipe a few more times,

"Sandaime-sama you can't be serious that..." Iruka started only to be silenced as the Sandaime raised his hand.

"Very well, since your sensei thinks you capable, I have a C-rank which should suit your team rather well. Iruka-san please go fetch their client." The Sandaime said as he handed Iruka a scroll. Iruka looked down and sighed as he nodded and stood to leave.

"Very well Hokage-sama." he said before leaving the room.


	8. Wave Mission: Start

Team Seven and their sensei stood in the mission room for Konohagakure with the Hokage sitting in his chair peacefully smoking his pipe while awaiting their client for their first C-ranked mission. The tension was palpable in the air as Sasuke and Sakura were anxious while their final teammate seemed to have retreated into himself. Naruto had put his cold mask back on. Before his revelation about the truth of how his teammates viewed and treated him, his emotions were always controlled through his methods of pranking or garnering attention to himself through his loudmouth happy persona. Recently, he had dropped the happy persona that maintained his innocence throughout his lonely childhood and embraced the darker aspects of his mind. Though he was not a brooder or a psycopath, far from it, he was much less likely to smile or to even grin in his happy manner. This new mask exuded a cold detachment that sent shivers down the spines of those who had come to love the bright ball of sunshine that Naruto had been.

Though the change may be unwelcome for some, for Naruto, he did not see this as a mask so much as his shinobi mode. A frame of mind that would allow him to analyze his situation properly to prepare for combat before it even occured, as a Genjutsu user this was an essential trait to have. Though he may look detached, Naruto's eyes took in every ounce of detail so as to better utilize his surroundings for his fights. His spars with Kurenai had shown him just how effective surprise could be on an opponent. When he could manage to surprise Kurenai, he could tell he could land a killing blow upon her as easily as she could anytime he did not.

He knew that his emotions were locked away for the most part but he was not sure how to deal with his Jiji just yet and felt that showing his new prowess as a shinobi would make the Old Man proud of him, even if Naruto felt betrayed, he still felt close to the Old Man who had been a figure in his life ever since he could remember. He was surprised when his Jiji, instead of looking proud, seemed to slump into his chair upon seeing his actions. He almost reverted back to his loud persona but he crushed that when the C-rank was mentioned, he couldn't afford to look foolish in front of the client.

It wasn't much longer before Iruka opened the door and ushered in an elderly looking man with a jug of what smelled like sake in his hand. His hair was a spiky grey indicating his advanced age with a beard and moustache combination upon his chin and upper lip creating a circle of grey hairs around his mouth. He wore a pair of glasses which rested upon the bridge of his nose showcasing his black eyes. His shirt and pants were nondescript grey clothing that could be found in many places but the shirt was sleeveless.

"Ah! Tazuna-san, welcome." the Sandaime said as he straightened in his seat while looking at his client.

The, now named, client glanced at the Hokage before looking at Team Seven and scoffing, "All this money I paid and I'm getting protected by these brats?" he slurred drunekenly before he took another swallow of his jug of sake and looked to the Hokage, "They barely look like they can protect themselves much less anyone as super as I am." he took another swallow of Sake as Sasuke, and Sakura glared at the man's brashness. Naruto had a little twitch in his eye as he looked at the drunken man while Kakashi observed his team.

"I assure you Tazuna-san, Team Seven is one of our most promising genin teams in years, they will protect you from any encounters you may find upon your road to your home." The Hokage assured the client.

Tazuna scoffed before taking yet another swallow of sake and teetering slightly while saying, "Tch, I doubt it. They all look like they are ready to soil themselves, especially that shrimp over there." he said drunkenly. Sasuke and Sakura stopped glaring as they looked at Naruto for his reaction. The look of confusion, instead of his normally icy blue eyes, was something they weren't used to, and with a small bit of amusement, they stepped next to him to show he was still the shortest of their group. His icy blue eyes returned full force as he looked at the client.

"It would be wise not to underestimate us Tazuna-san." Naruto said in a cold voice which sent shivers down the man's back as he suddenly turned around to see that the blonde was behind him, "Shinobi are not meant to look intimidating." Naruto qouted from the Shinobi Rules book. Something he learned early on while reading the rules, deception was key. His team merely smirked from their position as Tazuna began to shake slightly. They were a little surprised with how fast he had moved but it wasn't too fast, just fast to civilians. He was probably a little slower than Sasuke when he had moved.

Kakashi eyesmiled as he looked at Naruto holding a jug of sake, "I believe being drunk is against protection details, correct Jiji?" Naruto said coldly as he smashed the jug of sake on the ground, oblivious to Tazuna's wide eyes.

The Sandaime chuckled, there's the Naruto he knew, even if it was a bit different from normal, "Yes that is right Naruto-kun. I believe you should report to the medical ninja before you leave the Tower, Team Seven, to detoxify your client." the Hokage advised.

Kakashi nodded and put his book away as Naruto returned to standing next to his teammates while Tazuna watched him warily, "They will do Hokage-sama, thank you." the drunk old man finally said when Naruto rejoined his teammates. The Hokage chuckled slightly before returning to a serious expression.

"Team Seven!" Kakashi and his genin snapped to attention, "Your mission is to protect this Bridge Builder, Tazuna-san on your trip to Wave Country and during the construction of his bridge. The rank for this mission is C. More details will be given in your personal files upon acceptance of this mission. Do you accept given these conditions?" he asked seriously.

"Hai Hokage-sama." the four shinobi chorused. The Hokage nodded and handed a folder to Kakashi before the four ninja bowed and they led Tazuna out of the mission room. Team Seven walked downstairs until they reached the medical area within the Hokage Tower. Kakashi motioned for the team to wait outside as he walked inside with Tazuna. About 15 minutes later, Kakashi returned with a sober looking Tazuna who was grumbling about brats who break his jugs of Sake. Sakura giggled and Kakashi eyesmiled as Sasuke grinned at the Bridge builder. Naruto simply ignored him as he looked at his sensei.

"Meet at the East village gates in a half hour and we will leave for Wave country. Pack for close to a month." Kakashi said as he turned to leave with Tazuna.

"Kakashi-sensei, what should we pack?" Naruto's voice rang out as Kakashi turned around, a bit surprised at being questioned. He eyesmiled.

"Kunai, Shuriken, Smoke Bombs, some ninja wire would be recommended. If you can, use storage scrolls to lighten your load. Obviously, some clothes and extra sets. We might have very limited options in where we can wash so bring as many outfits as possible without weighing youself down too much. A tent, sleeping bag, and some cooking supplies." Kakashi said. The team nodded and they all left the tower before heading in their own directions to their homes.

(Scene Break)

Naruto walked into his apartment and pulled out the storage scrolls that he had bought when he saved enough money up. Kakashi had actually taught them to use it a few days ago, now, Naruto knew that it was in preparation for this mission. He quickly began to seal away all of the 12 pairs of clothes he had, even sealing his last jumpsuit in case he ran out of clean clothes. Next, he grabbed his pots and pans, he had learned some cooking after realizing he couldn't eat out every day and found he was pretty happy with his own results. Finally, he opened a new box of Kunai and Shuriken which were sharper and better quality than what he had been using, making his accuracy rate with them improve. He had wanted to get a new tent and sleeping bag but his mission money hadn't come through for that yet and he was stuck going without one for this mission.

He smiled and rechecked everything before beginning to lock up his apartment. He had spent a good 15 minutes getting all of this ready and decided that he would spend the next 10 minutes trying to find Kurenai to let her know he would be out of town. So, he set out to find his real sensei.

(Scene Break)

About ten minutes later and Naruto still couldn't even feel a spark of her chakra within range of his sensor. He sighed and began to head to the East village gate. He couldn't use anymore time in looking for her. He was slightly worried that he couldn't feel her within the village but he reasoned that she was probably in one of the farther Training Grounds or farms for a mission or training.

As he was getting near to the Village gates, he felt a sort of pain in his stomach at the same time that he got a little more excited. He was excited to be leaving the village because it would be the first time he would be leaving it. He was curious about the outside world and what it might look like as he had read about many other places by now but he hadn't been to any of them.

On the other hand, he didn't want to leave his home. It was were he felt safe and secure, most of the time, while being able to sleep soundly. He didn't want to leave Teuchi, Ayame, his Jiji, Shikamaru, or _her._ Kurenai was the main reason he didn't want to leave. He felt comfortable around her and Shikamaru. The two between them had become Naruto's grounding points within his life. Kurenai was helping him get stronger while at the same time being the best friend he could ever ask for as she advised him on various aspects of Genjutsu. Shikamaru played much the same role only his was reversed, he acted the friend most of the time while stepping in and helping out when he saw Naruto needed it.

" _I want them to know where I am. I especially don't want Kurenai thinking I just skipped our training._ " he thought to himself.

Naruto started to contemplate how to let them know he would be gone and was about to give up hope when he remembered his shadow clones. " _Duh!_ " he said as he made his favorite handsign and called out his jutsu. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** " he said as two clones popped into existence. He nodded to one of the clones, who jumped off and headed to their training clearing. The clone would wait for Kurenai and let her know what was going on as Naruto went on his mission. Likewise, the other clone walked off to where Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching area was. He nodded, satisfied his friends would know what was going on before hopping down the last rooftop to the village gates, right on time.

(Scene Break)

As Naruto dropped down to meet his team, his sensor ability allowed him to sense that his Sensei was just down the street. He looked at his teammates as his shinobi mask was placed on and his bright blue eyes became glaciers. He nodded to his two teammates, who nodded back, as he started to lean against the wall next to Sasuke while awaiting the arrival of their final team member and client.

After a few minutes, Naruto saw Kakashi appear down the road with their client and both he and Sasuke pushed off the wall as they created a line with Sakura facing their sensei. Kakashi walked up to them and nodded to them all, "Good, Have you all packed what I mentioned?" he asked, his tone obvious that he was taking this more seriously than his everyday life as his lazy tone was absent in his voice.

His genin nodded and he eyesmiled as he said, "Very well, we will use defense formation Diamond and Naruto will take point with Sasuke on Tazuna's right while Sakura has his left and I will bring up the rear. Tazuna-san." Kakashi said after his genins had nodded, gaining the attention of their client, "I can promise you protection if and only if you listen immediately and without question to anything I may say. If I tell you to duck, do not hesitate to throw yourself to the ground. This is only for your protection." Kakashi said as he looked the bridge builder in the eye.

Tazuna scoffed and his chest puffed out, "Who do you think you're talking to? I am the super awesome bridge builder Tazuna! Of course I know how you ninja work." he stated obnoxiously. Naruto turned a disbelieving stare on the man which caused Kakashi to mentally chuckle as the bridge builder lost all of his pompous attitude. On the outside, Kakashi stared down at the man for a moment before nodding and turning back to his genin, with a single hand wave, the group had formed into the defensive positions around Tazuna. From a bird's eye view, the four ninja would look like a diamond with Tazuna at the focal point, hence the name.

Naruto, being the point of the diamond, set the pace as the team set out from the village gates. Naruto himself was excited to be out of the village and began to walk faster than he really should, setting a rather fast pace for someone of his size. Sakura and Sasuke both almost jumped when they noticed how fast Naruto was walking but they kept the pace when they saw that Tazuna himself wasn't having any trouble keeping the pace and even seemed pleased by it, going by the small smile that graced his lips. Kakashi whipped out his book from his pouch as he began following his fast moving genin. His longer strides easily keeping up with them.

(Scene Break)

A little after noon, and lunch, the group was still moving at a rather intense pace as Naruto hadn't slowed down after lunch. His eyes darted all around as he allowed his unconscious control of his sensor bloodline to take over, shortening his range but allowing his senses to take in the sights easier without having to split his concentration. A small, unconscious smile spread across his lips as he took in the countryside. " _This is so exciting! I can't believe I am finally outside the village. This is gonna be so awesome._ " he thought, his cold mask starting to be replaced with a happy, inquisitive child-like look.

As Naruto's mood changed, so did the air around the genin team, Sasuke and Sakura started to relax and even Kakashi noticed that Naruto seemed a little jumpy while up in the front. He smiled slightly behind his book, " _I'm glad he hasn't completely lost his curiousness._ " he thought to himself as he watched his team start to relax slightly along with Tazuna.

Sakura, who had been thinking the whole walk, decided to voice her question now that she felt a bit more comfortable, "Kakashi-sensei?" she questioned, Kakashi rose his head and looked at the pink haired kunoichi over his book, "Does Wave country have ninja?"

Kakashi eyesmiled at his genin's question, it was pretty smart to question about possible enemies in the territory they were heading, "No, not in Wave country, however, there are many countries with ninja besides just the five great countries, Hi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, and Tsuchi no Kuni. These five countries, however are the most powerful and the biggest lands which have shinobi within them. A small country, such as Wave Country, probably does not need shinobi presence as it recieves little interference from these major countries. The main reason for shinobi are for military might and balancing of power. As a result, only the five major countries have leaders with the name of Kage as this symbolizes their ability to lead the thousands of shinobi within the Elemental Countries. The Five Kages are, supposedly, the strongest five shinobi within existence today. They are, our own Hokage, the Kazekage, the Mizukage, the Raikage, and the Tsuchikage." Kakashi lectured as Naruto slowed his pace to listen in to his sensei's explanation. "However, the shinobi do not run the country. The Kage's rule over the shinobi within the lands but they are a seperate government from the Daimyos." Kakashi finished.

"So, we shouldn't expect any other ninja?" Sasuke asked in an almost disappointed tone. Kakashi turned to him and scrutinized him.

"This is only a C-rank so, no. There should not be any foreign ninja near this mission. However, we might encounter some bandits." Kakashi said. Sasuke scoffed and Naruto returned to being on guard, his sensor ability expanding as he devoted some more of his attention to his senses, "So, we shouldn't let our guard down even if there isn't any shinobi around." Kakashi warned and the genin nodded as Kakashi noticed that Tazuna had stiffened up slightly when he mentioned there wouldn't be any shinobi. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed slightly.

(Scene Break)

It was later on that afternoon, that Naruto felt a disturbance within his sensor. His face scrunched up in confusion as he felt two marks of chakra appear at the edge of his sensor ability. It was odd though, the marks would seem to waver while staying in the same place, almost as if water were flowing on top of the chakra pools that Naruto was able to detect. Naruto's pace slowed slightly as he concentrated more on those pools of chakra. His eyes remained open but his mind seemed to analyze the pools as he walked closer and closer to it. He wondered what could cause such a phenomenon within his senses as he had never encountered this before.

As he concentrated, he noticed that there was a puddle on the path they were taking that was on the same side that Sasuke was walking. As his eyes panned around, he noticed that the ground surrounding the puddle was incredibly dry as a slight wind kicked up dust swirls across the path, his eyes narrowed slgihtly and his cold mask was replaced, his eyes becoming icy blue as he began to act that he hadn't seen anything, since Kakashi must have sensed this thing and he hadn't done anything. " _Pathetic!_ " Naruto almost snarled in his mind at someone who dared to use his favorite type of jutsu in such a horrible way, " _These men will pay for making such a pathetic attempt at Genjutsu._ " Naruto promised himself.

Spending so much time training with Genjutsu, he had become very adept at noticing when he was in a Genjutsu, especially with his bloodline. When he concentrated hard enough, he could detect any level of Genjutsu as he would sense the invading chakra in his mind's chakra coil. Unfortunately, when he did that, he was almost oblivious to the outside world and it would allow whoever cast the Genjutsu to freely play with Naruto as he tried to detect the Genjutsu. Currently, he could sense up to low-level B-rank Genjutsu with a bit of trouble but C-ranks were almost child's play for him. Such as this Genjutsu, he had smacked himself when he realized what the Genjutsu did, despite all of his training with Kurenai had had still never had to sense her while she hid using Genjutsu. He nodded his head as he passed the puddle, he now knew that the Genjutsu must have been what was messing with his bloodline, he filed that bit of information away for future use as he prepared for combat.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna walked right past the puddle, none of them sparing it a glance but Kakashi's lone eye glanced at it when he took a few steps right next to it. He looked back towards his genin and saw how Naruto's muscles were bunched like a coiled spring, ready to pounce when the situation called for it. He mentally smiled as he kept his facade up, " _Naruto's advanced at an impressive rate. I'm impressed he picked up on the Genjutsu but he has been rather observant of late. Hmm, aww well, let's see what they are after and how my team works under pressure._ " he thought to himself as he detected the chakra signatures begin to move.

Naruto felt the spike of chakra as the men appeared behind his team, he whirled around just as two men appeared, each a little farther back than Kakashi. The next thing he noticed was the look of surprise in the jounin's face as he felt their chain wrap itself around him and Naruto begin to move from behind Tazuna, from the two men's point of view, to in front of him. Finally, he heard them, "One down." they said as the three genin's eyes widened and the chain wrapped around Kakashi suddenly squeezed sending bloody bits of Kakashi splattering across the path while Naruto appeared in front of the bridge builder creating a triangle with his teammates.

"K-Ka-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as she broke formation and moved closer to the bridge builder, eyeing the two men with abject fear in her eyes. "They got Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke was already in motion, drawing a shuriken and kunai knife, he tossed the shuriken at a tree as he launched himself into the air. Tazuna seemed to freeze in fear.

Naruto's icy blue eyes unfocused as he watched the two men seem to disappear, he noticed that both of them had breathing masks on their faces covering their mouths, noses and chins with their scratched Hitai-ates resting across their foreheads with metal attachments leading them to have an appearance of horns. One had spicky hair while the other's fell across his head closely resembling a mop. They both had chuunin flak jackets, symbolizing their rank, and camouflage pants leading down to their shinobi sandals. The most glaring object on the both of them though, was the metal gauntlets that had a chain connecting the two of them.

Naruto stood, motionless, as Sasuke's shuriken slammed into a tree, one of the links in the chain that connected the two men pinned to the tree as well. Sasuke reached a certain height and flung his kunai knife just as the two men began to rush forward, "Two down." the same man from before said as the two appeared next to Naruto. But, just as their chain began to wrap around Naruto, their chain was yanked backwards towards the tree as the kunai shortened their chain even more.

Sasuke landed on the two apparent chuunin's shoulders and grabbed ahold of their chain as he kicked the both of them in the face causing them to stumble. However, they recovered quickly as they released the chain keeping them rooted to the tree, they both split away from each other, the spiky haired one heading to Tazuna and Sakura, the opposite one heading towards Naruto in an attempt to take the, assumed, scared genin out of comission.

As the spiky-haired one approached Tazuna, Sakura repeated a mantra in her head, " _I have to protect the client. I have to protect the client!_ " she thought to herself as the man closed in and she shouted, "Sir, get back!" Sakura pulled a kunai and set herself in a defensive position in front of the bridge builder as Tazuna felt a bead of sweat roll down his face. Just as the man closed in, however, Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of the opponent, his hands already in motion to grab his own kunai. He faced the man down with determination in his black eyes.

Naruto had remained motionless throughout the whole encounter, his blue eyes unfocused as he seemingly ignored the man aiming a deadly gauntlet at his unprotected side. Naruto didn't even blink as the man lunged for the kill.

All of a sudden, the fight was over and Sasuke and Sakura were looking at their sensei with both enemies under his arms, both of them knocked out. Sasuke relaxed his guard as he saw his sensei appear and Sakura looked over where Kakashi had been, " _Kakashi-sensei used Kawarimi! Those pieces of logs sure looked convincing. Thank Kami!_ " she thought as she heard Tazuna let out a sigh of relief.

Kakashi looked around slgihtly, " _I expected more from you Naruto, what happened? Did you freeze up like most do?_ " he questioned himself as his eye focused on the completely motionless Naruto. His eye narrowed, the blonde didn't have any guard up, what happened? "Sorry Naruto, I should have helped right away. I got you injured." he said as he looked at the young genin, seeing no response he sighed before turning to Sasuke and Sakura. "Good job you two, especially you Sasuke." he said as he eyesmiled at the two. Kakashi finally turned around to Tazuna, "I need to talk to you... Tazuna-san." he said, all traces of laziness and pride absent from his voice.

Sasuke smirked as he looked over to the motionless Naruto, "You alright, Mr. Scaredy-Cat?" Sasuke asked arrogantly. Naruto suddenly moved from his place, his eyes snapped to Sasuke's his icy blue eyes wide in amazement. Sasuke looked taken aback, until Naruto scowled.

"Shut it Teme." he said coldly. Sasuke merely scoffed as he turned away from him.

"Naruto," Kakashi said to the, now, responsive genin, Naruto looked at him, his icy blue eyes seeming to hold a small amount of emotion, unlike normal. "Save it, their gauntlets are poisoned, we need to reopen your wound and drain the poisoned blood. Don't move around too much, it may spread." Kakashi counseled. Naruto looked at the small scratch on his hand and shrugged as he grabbed a kunai and sliced it back open, his blood pouring out of the newly made wound. His team watched in amazement as Naruto simply waited until he saw that his blood was red and his wound suddenly sealed up. Naruto grunted and wiped his hand clean.

"Naruto! What the hell did you do that for?" Sakura almost yelled, concern for her teammate causing her to ask a rather obvious question.

"To drain the poison, though I wouldn't have done it that way, good job Naruto." Kakashi said as he looked at the blonde's already healed hand, " _Is that the fox or does he naturally heal that fast?_ " he asked himself. "Anyways, these guys are chuunin level shinobi from Mizugakure and they are known for not giving up when fighting. Now, I'm sure you ahd your reasons but we are operating outside of mission parameters and we are well within our rights to return to the village Tazuna-san." Kakashi finished as he looked at Tazuna.

Tazuna paled and nodded, "It's true, this mission is probably more than what you knew about but I had no choice. I have a super bad guy coming after me. His name is quite famous." Tazuna said.

"Who?" Kakashi questioned.

"The wealthy shipping magnate Gatou." Tazuna said with a sigh and hatred in his voice, catching the attention of the genin.

"The guy who is said to be one of the few wealthy people in the world?" Kakashi asked with slight surprise in his voice.

Tazuna nodded, "Yes, legally, he owns and manages a shipping business. But illegally, he sells drugs and other illegal items to others and uses ninja and gangs to take places over. About a year ago, he set his sights on our small country and quickly took control over all of our shipping companies. He has complete control over what enters and leaves the country. The only opponent to his control is the completion of my bridge." Tazuna said.

"So, you're in the way?" Sakura asked.

"And Gatou hired these ninja to take you out?" Sasuke supplied.

Tazuna nodded, "We are super poor. Even the Feudal Lord is. We didn't have the funds necessary for an expensive B-rank. I could only afford a C-rank mission." he said. "Eh, but if you quit now, I will definitely die. It won't be a problem. It's only that my super cute little grandson will cry for days when he finds out." he said as he laughed uproariously, "And my super beautiful daughter will just hate Konoha ninja forever, but it won't be your fault. Not at all." he said as he turned away from them with a gleam in his eye.

The whole team sweatdropped as they looked at the man with a deadpan expression, as Kakashi thought to himself, " _Yeah, cause now we can totally turn down the mission with a clear conscience you damn old man._ " Kakashi sighed as he said, "Well, I guess we can escort you to your country." he conceded. Tazuna's eyes gleamed in victory as he nodded solemnly.

Naruto moved forward and took his spot in the front of the group as the other ninja fell back into position and Naruto began to move again.

(Scene Break)

Later that day, Tazuna suddenly spoke, "We are close to the boat. I had a close friend of mine offer to smuggle us into the country." he explained. The team nodded as Naruto sensed a person about 6 yards out. He tensed slightly but when the man became visible through the mist that had creeped up on the shoreline, he relaxed slightly, though his guard was still up as he finally spoke since their confrontation with the two chuunin.

"Is that your friend, Tazuna-san?" Naruto questioned as he pointed out the outline that had become clearer in the mist.

"Yes." Tazuna responded as the team approached the boat.

"Ah Tazuna, it's good to see you again." the man called out. Tazuna nodded to the man while responding.

"Yes, well this is the team that has protected me so can you carry us across?" he asked. The ferryman nodded and the team plus Tazuna scrambled on board the boat as the man pushed off the shore and began to push his way across the expanse of misty water.

As they took the boat across the water, Naruto thought back to the fight they had been. He cursed himself for losing focus like that but he really couldn't help it, after all, how could he have known that Kage Bunshin were perfect scouting material.

(Scene Break)

_Flashback_

_Naruto watched as the two chuunin tore apart his sensei's body, when he suddenly felt an out of body experience assualt his mind._

_Naruto watched as if from his own clone's eyes as he nodded to himself right before he jumped away, intent to head to his training area to explain to Kurenai what his original was going to do. As he ran, he noticed that he was a bit slower than normal and that his sensor seemed to be weakened. But, he ignored this as he began to jump around the rooftops heading to the training ground._

_After about ten minutes of running, he reached their usual training ground and sat there pondering what he should do while he waited for Kurenai to show up. After going through a myriad of ideas, he finally decided to try and test his sensor again, since it had felt weaker. As he tested it, he found that it did indeed seem weaker, where his original had almost 15 yards when he concentrated, the most he could get was 5 yards. When he was on guard, that dropped to about a yard, and when he wasn't actively trying to look, he couldn't sense anything._

_The clone sighed in exasperation as he sat in the training clearing, he was bored beyond belief. It had been hours since he had started to wait and he estimated there was still another hour before Kurenai would show up. He felt his stomach grumble in hunger but he was just a clone, so he wasn't going to eat anything. It would be a waste of food... the clone decided it would eat these berries surrounding the clearing since he wasn't going to pay for anything, even if it really wanted ramen. So, it ate some berries it picked from the nearby bushes as it waited._

_He suddenly heard some rustling of leaves behind him and swiveled in place, his hand going to his kunai pouch since he couldn't sense who it was. He relaxed and finished chewing his berry when he saw Kurenai standing in place with a quirked eyebrow signifying her question. Naruto chuckled, "Sorry Kurenai. I was a bit hungry." he said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment._

_"That's okay, but could you tell me why you are a clone instead of the real one Naruto?" she questioned._

_"Knew I couldn't hide that." the clone muttered to himself, "Uh, yeah... actually, the boss' team got assigned a C-rank and he will be out of the village for about a month, he didn't want you to think he would just skip training so he sent me to tell you." the clone told Kurenai, who nodded and suddenly slapped her forehead._

_"Dammit. I knew I forgot to tell Hokage-sama something." she muttered. Naruto nodded and supplied._

_"You forgot to tell Jiji about Kakashi's teaching habits didn't you?" he asked. Kurenai smiled hesitantly. Naruto sighed as he shook his head, "Count on you to forget to mention something so important." Naruto said as he hid the smile that was trying to creep up onto his face._

_Kurenai's face turned pink in embarrassment and anger, "It was only that one thing!" she said indignantly. Naruto's clone bust into laughing as he saw Kurenai's face turn into a slight pout, he loved it when he could get under her skin, she always pouted when he managed to do so, which just caused him to do it every chance he could. The way her wine red eyes seemed to shine with a sense of pleading, the way her red lips stuck out slightly, and her cheeks puffed slightly, it was so adorable. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he found her pout to be one of the cutest things he had ever seen, he could see why men always fell prey to women pouting at them. Since he had never really had anyone pout at him before, he had almost passed out when she first did it. But from then on, he tried to get her to pout whenever he could as he loved the sight._

_When his laughing had subsided, he looked up at Kurenai, who was still slightly pouting, causing a minor blush to come to his face before he said, "Well, maybe you should go tell Jiji now? He might send us reinforcements." he suggested, to which Kurenai looked up and nodded._

_"I will do that." she said as she looked at him, and suddenly her countenance changed as she looked at his clone, "And Naruto," she said softly as she leaned down and looked his clone in the eye, his blush came back full force as he looked into her wine red eyes, "don't die," she said quietly, "Please." she added almost pleadingly before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. The clone blushed for a good five minutes before shaking his head and dispelling himself, his job finished._

(Scene Break)

Naruto shook his head as the mere memory sent a thrill through his body that had him blushing. He blinked and banished the blood from his head as he looked up when the boatman spoke, "The bridge should be appearing soon." Just as he spoke, a looming structure appeared within the mist.

Naruto craned his head back to be able to see the top of the bridge, "That's pretty big." he said a bit loudly to be able to be heard.

The boatman shushed him, "Quiet! If we are heard Gatou would tear us to pieces, why do you think that we are traveling under cover." he hissed at Naruto. Naruto's icy blue eyes turned to him and the boatman shivered before returning to controlling the boat.

"As loathe as I am to agree, the dobe is right." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura nodded as Kakashi looked up at the bridge with them. Tazuna seemed to beam in pride.

"We are going to take the vegetation route Tazuna, it'll make us harder to spot." the boatman told the bridge builder, who nodded. About twenty minutes later, the boat pulled up next to a dock and the team disembarked. The boatman waved to Tazuna before taking off again, quickly disappearing in the mist.

"Diamond formation team." Kakashi said, and the team formed back up around Tazuna. They set off towards the ground. Naruto's sensor was going full blast as he concentrated almost solely on his path and his senses. He was going to be prepared for another attack. It wasn't another ten minutes later, when Naruto quickly took out a shuriken and tossed it into the bushes as he signalled his team to halt, his sensor had picked up a chakra signature on the edge of his field.

Naruto stalked forward and pushed the bushes aside, instead of a person, he saw that there was a cowering white bunny. "Naruto! Look what you did!" Sakura yelled as she rushed forward and grabbed the poor bunny in a hug as she tried to comfort it. Naruto and Kakashi's eyes narrowed however, Naruto suddenly closed his eyes and allowed his concentration to slip completely towards his sensor.

" _That bunny is white, but it's spring. The coat should be brown, this has been kept in a cage for Kawarimi. They're already here._ " Kakashi thought to himself as he began to sense around for chakra.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as Kakashi spun around, both looking at a tree branch before yelling simultaneously, "Down!" The five people instantly hit the ground with Sakura being dragged by Naruto since she was preoccupied with the rabbit. All of them narrowly being missed by the huge flying sword that had just embedded itself into another tree. The people looked up and noticed that there was another in their presence as they struggled back to their feet.

The man had spiky black hair with a scratched Mizu Hitai-ate, signifying his missin nin status. He had bandages wrapped around his mouth which extended to his neck. He wore no shirt leaving his torso exposed to the elements, but on his legs and arms were long warmers. He wore striped pants which disppeared under the warmers and then gave way to his shinobi sandals.

Naruto felt his sensor take stock of the man's chakra pool and almost felt his composure break, this guy had chakra rivalling Kakashi. His icy blue eyes shone with a gleam of fear as he looked up at the man. He noticed that the man must be rather strong since he was obviously the wielder of the huge zanbatou he was standing on. He assumed that the man was a swordsman which specialized in close quarters combat with his kenjutsu and a possible water affinity because of his Water hitai-ate. Naruto knew he stood no chance against this person and so, he moved closer to Tazuna in order to hopefully delay any attack the man may launch.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the newcomer as he sensed Naruto move closer to the client, still tensed. " _Good job Naruto, that first fight must have cleared you up._ " he thought as he said, "Momochi Zabuza, missing nin of Mizugakure, this guy is on a whole nother level, get back and protect the client." he said to his team as he faced his opponent, his laziness falling off his shoulders as easily as Naruto changed his own countenances and showing another side of Kakashi.

"Kakashi no Sharingan, the Copy Ninja of Konoha. The man said to have copied over a thousand jutsu. No wonder the demon brothers never stood a chance. But, the bridge builder is mine Kakashi." Zabuza said.

" _Sharingan!_ " both Sasuke and Naruto thought as they looked at their sensei in confusion.

Kakashi ignored both of his students' stares as he rose his headband to show his left eye, revealing an eye with a red sclera, black pupil, and three black tomoes. Naruto's eyes widened as he finally witnessed the legendary doujutsu of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke's hands clenched in anger.

"Sharingan? What's that do?" Sakura asked, she knew of the bloodline but she didn't know what it did. Naruto opened his mouth to answer, as his eyes left his sensei's face and traveled back to the opponent.

"Ah, the sharingan, I get to see it so early. I'm honored." Zabuza said mockingly.

"It is said some eyes have the power to defeat any nin, gen, or taijutsu style. The sharingan is one of these. But that's not all." Sasuke answered.

"That's right, the most feared ability of the sharingan is that it can copy its opponent's abilities and make it their own." Zabuza finished. "When I was on Mist's assassination team, your name was one that was feared Kakashi, but it seems you have met your match, I need that bridge builder dead." he said as he jumped and grabbed his sword from the tree, "It seems I will have to beat you first." he said as he disappeared in a burst of speed. The three genin fell into a protection formation around Tazuna with their kunai's out, Naruto's sensor ability flared itself to his maximum, searching for the man's next appearance as he slowly and discreetly attempted to lean down and undo his leg weights.

Naruto turned to the water as Kakashi spoke, "On top of the water." Kakashi's eye narrowed, " _he's releasing quite a bit of chakra._ " he thought to himself. Naruto finally reached his weights and pressed the release. The two weighted bracers he had on his legs suddenly released and plopped to the ground right when Zabuza said, " **Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu** " the small thumps that his weights made were muffled by the man's speaking and Naruto sighed softly in relief as he stood back up and noticed that the mist that was rolling in had miniscule amounts of chakra within it.

" _8 choices._ " Zabuza's disembodied voice floated through the mist, " _Liver, Lung, Spine, Clevical vein, Neck vein, Brain, Kidneys, and Heart. Which should I choose?_ " he questioned from his position within the mist. Kakashi spoke then, "Zabuza was a master of Silent killing. Keep on guard."

All of a sudden, the three genin felt the Killer Intent of both their sensei and enemy shoot up. Sasuke and Sakura began to shake as Naruto felt a bead of sweat make its way down his face, he had faced all of Kurenai's KI before and he was a little more accustomed to KI than his teammates. " _This is two jounin doing battle?_ " Sasuke questioned, " _The air is so heavy, one could go mad in here. I almost want to end it just to be away from here._ " he thought to himself as he felt his hand shakily raise his kunai. Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed his teammate's as Kakashi spoke, "Don't worry. I won't allow any of my comrades to die." he said as he smiled at them.

" _We'll see about that!_ " Zabuza's voice said, as he appeared near the genin. Kakashi moved fast, but Naruto's reflexes had been honed by his spars and the slight chakra spike allowed his hand to be moving just as Zabuza appeared. Zabuza's shocked eyes were the only thing Kakashi saw as he looked down to see Naruto's kunai plunged into the man's chest.

 _Splash._ The clone made as the water clone dispelled from Naruto's strike, Naruto himself was trying to keep his head straight as he felt multiple spikes of chakra within his range. " _How'd you manage that Naruto?"_ Kakashi thought to himself as he saw Zabuza appear and slash Kakashi's water clone. "It's over." Kakashi said as he appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai to the man's neck. Zabuza looked down at Naruto with an appraising look before he burst into laughter.

"Hahaha! You had your clone talk while hiding in the mist, good plan, But." the clone said as it splashed into water itself and Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. "I'm not that easy either." he said as he appeared behind Kakashi with his zanbato cocked back ready to be swung. Kakashi ducked just as Zabuza brought around his zanbato to bifurcate Kakashi. Zabuza continued his spinning motion, bringing his zanbato down into the ground behind himself as he steadied his hand against the hilt and pushed off of it to kick Kakashi as he attempted to rise from his dodge. Kakashi was hit and flew through the air towards the lake that Zabuza had been standing on before. "Foolish." Zabuza said before he disappeared and appeared behind the struggling Kakashi in the water, standing on the water himself.

" _This water is heavy._ " Kakashi thought to himself before his eyes widened and he attempted to speed away from the chakra signature behind him.

"You're done. **Suirō no Jutsu**.(1)" Zabuza said as a bubble of water surrounded Kakashi with Zabuza's hand stuck in it. Kakashi looked on, horrified that he had been caught. "Now, we can finish our fight later Kakashi, time I deal with your brats. **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**.(2)" Zabuza said as he created a handsign and the water formed into a replica of himself. "You brats, wearing those headbands and parading around like you are ninja. Real Ninja are those who have survived numerous brushes with death." the bunshin was fully formed by now. "Only when you can be listed in my handbook can you be called real ninjas. You are no-" Zabuza started only to have his facial muscle twitch when his bunshin was destroyed.

"Hey Eyebrowless." Naruto said coldly, "Don't underestimate us, you might just get yourself killed." he threatened as he looked over at the real Zabuza from where he was standing after throwing his kunai.

Zabuza scoffed, "Don't try to intimidate me kid, you can't do shit." he said as he created another clone

"Sasuke, I have a plan." Naruto said, his cold eyes never leaving the Zabuza clone.

Sasuke scoffed, "Teamwork after that display Naruto?" he questioned.

"Let's go wild!" Naruto said, a look of excitement breaking through his cold facade.

" _That Naruto, I was going to tell them to run, but he makes me believe he can beat this guy._ " Kakashi thought as he looked at his team, " _Or at least get me out of here._ " he thought to himself as he settled for giving Zabuza a smirk.

"Sakura take Tazuna back a bit, we need him out of the way. Sorry Old Man." Naruto said.

Tazuna merely grinned, "That's okay. I caused this, fight to your super little hearts content." he said as he began to back up slowly with Sakura.

"You ready?" Naruto said as he turned one eye on his teammate. Sasuke grunted and both of them turned to face Zabuza's clone. They were tensed and ready for action when the clone suddenly burst out laughing. It grew upraoriously until Zabuza finally spoke.

"You still trying to play little ninja? So you destroyed my other clone. Big deal, it won't happen again." the clone said with a dark tone to its voice, "When I was your age, my hands were already dyed blood with red." he said drawing some shocked looks from Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna. Naruto merely twitched as Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Devil Zabuza." he whispered.

"Ah, you have heard of it. Yes, back when Mizugakure was known as the Bloody Mist village. Our graduation exam." Zabuza started to chuckle almost dementedly. "Fighting to the death between the students only the winner becoming a genin. It was glorious! So much blood!" Zabuza raised his voice in excitement.

Sasuke and Sakura looked disgusted as Kakashi elaborated, "It was changed after a devil appeared in their midst, a boy, who had no ninja training, appeared and slaughtered the whole class. Hundreds of students, massacred."

"It was so much fun!" Zabuza said as he turned his nearly demented gaze onto Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto merely stared the man down, years of glares and hidden wishes of death and pain had numbed him to such looks. Sasuke, however, was not nearly as well adjusted and his eyes widened in surprise when Zabuza suddenly appeared in front fo him, sending him flying with a vicious punch. Sasuke recovered well though, he attempted to grab the clone's shoulder but the clone noticed the action and sent Sasuke flying into the ground with a nasty backhanded punch to the stomach causing Sasuke to cough blood and attempt to roll away from him.

Naruto grit his teeth and shot forward, his regular chuunin speed slower than his maximum but he figured it would surprise the clone enough for what he had in mind. It worked, the clone was surprised and Naruto's kunai almost made it to the clone's side but it was batted away by the massive Zanbato. Naruto grimaced and jumped back as he noticed Sasuke had moved away during his slight tussle with the clone, "Catch!" he yelled and tossed a folded windmill shuriken to Sasuke. Sasuke's smirk went unnoticed as he unfolded it.

The clone scoffed when Sasuke tossed the windmill shuriken at the clone, "A shuriken won't work on me." it said, but was surprised when the shuriken veered from the clone and headed for the original that was standing on the water, "Good plan but that's not going to work." Zabuza said as he grabbed the shuriken from the air. His eyes widened as he noticed a second shuriken in the shadow of the first, " **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** (3)" Sasuke said as his smirk returned full force.

Zabuza looked unsteady for a moment before simply hopping over the second shuriken, "Very good plan, but still not enough to grab me brat."

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke said as he smirked from his position. Suddenly, the second shuriken poofed into smoke before showing a grinning Naruto with a kunai in his hand, he smirked as he tossed the kunai straight at the still airborne Zabuza. Zabuza watched as the kunai approached and pulled his hand out of the water orb just as the kunai would have plunged into his arm. But, he didn't expect it to graze and cut his cheek as it past by. Zabuza turned back to the Naruto in the water, his eyes burning with hatred at being harmed by a mere brat.

He threw the windmill shuriken at the boy who was grinning like a fool at him in pure rage. The entire team watched in shock as Kakashi almost blocked the throw. Then, they watched as the windmill sped towards Naruto, whose expression turned into fear at the weapon's course. "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled out, just as the windmill splashed into the water.

The grinning Naruto returned as the shuriken hit the water, "Fooled ya!" he said before dispelling in a puff of smoke and a splash of water was heard from the shore. Zabuza looked, infuriated, at the shore to see another Naruto, this one showing little emotion through his icy blue eyes as he stood over the puddle that had been his clone.

Zabuza suddenly scoffed, "Heh, I got distracted and released the jutsu." he said in an uncaring tone, though his eyes bored into Naruto's own.

"Wrong!" Kakashi almost yelled, "You were 'forced' to release the jutsu. By brats you say aren't even ninja." he said, causing his genin to swell with pride. "And I don't fall for the same trick twice." he said menacingly as the two jounin jumped apart from each other and began their seals for a jutsu.

The genin and civilian, watched entranced as the two went through the same handsigns in a matter of seconds. Naruto could feel the buildup of chakra that the two were using. His eyes narrowed as he thought he felt another signature appear at the edge of his field of sensor but the huge amount of chakra being used next to him negated his perception. The two jounin finished their handsigns at almost the exact same time, they spoke simultaneously, " **Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu**.(4)" they both said as dragons made of water rose from behind their respective casters and clashed in a mighty explosion of water that left the lake rippling with waves in aftershock. Those on the shore held their ground as water rushed up from the aftershock and began to billow around their feet.

When the water cleared, the genin and Tazuna watched as Zabuza and Kakashi struggled on top of the water, stuck in a stalemate between the zanbato and kunai knife. They both separated and began to mirror each other's movements perfectly. Zabuza's eyes were wide in surprise as Kakashi spoke, "Reading them." he said and Zabuza seemed unnerved. They began their mirroring dance again and not long after Kakashi spoke again, "Freaky eye is pissing me off! Right?" he questioned though he didn't seem to need an answer as Zabuza's wide eye was enough of a reply.

Zabuza's bloodshot eyes suddenly narrowed, "Heh! All your doing is copying me,-" "You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" Kakashi finished. It seemed to strike a mark within Zabuza because he started to do handsigns much faster, his hands a blur to anyone but Kakashi. "Damn you! I'll make it so-" "You can never open that mouth again!" Kakashi finished for him again. If anyone watched closely enough, they could see Kakashi's tomoes whirling around his pupil.

Zabuza seemed a bit more unnerved and his seals slowed slightly as Kakashi finished his own a second before Zabuza, " **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**.(5)" Kakashi said calmly as Zabuza's eyes widened and he was washed away in a huge torrent of water. The next thing they saw, was Kakashi tossing kunai in the direction Zabuza had went and hearing them tearing into his flesh as they saw him being pinned to a tree, "It's over."

Zabuza was shaking slightly as he turned a disbelieving eye up to Kakashi, who was standing on a branch, "Can you see the future?" he asked hesitantly.

Kakashi looked back at his opponent, "Yes. Your future is death." he said as he began to toss a kunai but two senbon suddenly appeared in Zabuza's neck. Kakashi looked up to see a hunter ninja dressed in a black kimono with blue trimming. The person's face was covered with a white mask with the symbol of Kirigakure on the top of it. Two bangs fell in front of the mask with the rest of it tied behind the person's back. A scarf-like piece of cloth was tied as a belt around the person's waist and the person had sandals on. Since no skin could be shown, Kakashi couldn't tell what gender this person was.

"Hehe, you were right, he is dead." the person giggled behind their mask.

Naruto moved closer to the bridge builder while eyeing the person in a mask warily, he sensed this person before when he had caught the person right before Kakashi and Zabuza started to use those huge amounts of chakra. He didn't trust the hunter.

Kakashi disappeared and appeared over Zabuza's dead body, checking for a pulse. He nodded, satisfied that the ninja was dead as he turned a look to the hunter ninja. "Thank you very much for your help, I have been searching for a chance to kill Zabuza for quite some time." the ninja said in a respectful tone.

"You're a Kirigakure hunter-nin?" Kakashi asked.

"Very astute, yes my duty is to hunt down missin nin." the person replied.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, " _From this person's height and sound of the voice, he's not much older than Naruto but he's a hunter-nin. Impressive._ " Kakashi nodded as he moved over to where his team was.

"Your battle is now over and I must dispose of this body. Farewell." the Kirigakure hunter nin said before appearing near the body and vanishing in a swirl of mist.

"In this world, there are kids younger than you, that are stronger than me." Kakashi spoke to his genin team's shocked expressions. "Remember that when you start to underestimate someone younger than yourself." he said as he lowered his Hitai-ate again. "Now, let's get Tazuna-san home."

"Hahahaha! Sure, let's let you all relax at my house!" Tazuna laughed uproariously. Kakashi suddenly faceplanted onto the ground as he felt the strain taken on his body by the sharingan.

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled as she ran forward and began a diagnostic jutsu as Sasuke appeared next to her in a defensive postion with Naruto doing the same near Tazuna. She let out a sigh of relief moments later, "He's fine. Just exhuasted, let's get him to Tazuna's place." she said and the boys nodded while grabbing their Sensei. Naruto hoisted his sensei's arm with Sasuke under the other and they began the trek to Tazuna's home.

Naruto's mind reeling at the information he had obtained, " _That kid's chakra felt unique. I wonder why._ " he questioned as he shrugged his shoulders and began walking away from his first real battle at a jounin level.


	9. Wave Mission: Genjutsu Problem Solved

Naruto and Sasuke deposited their exhuasted sensei onto the futon that had been laid out in a room at Tazuna's home. The team had managed to get to their client's house without any more incidents. Naruto had easily relinquished control of the team to Sasuke, who was giving the orders while they walked. Sakura was set to guard Tazuna as the two boys carried their sensei.

It had taken close to twenty more minutes before the group had reached the house and been let in by the bridge builder's daughter, a pretty black haired woman named Tsunami. She wore a black dress that covered her shoulders and went down to her knees. Over her chest and stomach was a white shirt on top of the dress. Her hair fell straight down her back with two bangs framing her face and black eyes.

The team sighed as they finally began to relax from their journey. Kakashi, however, was deep in thought even as he laid still, resting. " _I feel like I'm missing something._ " he thought to himself. He pondered this for a few minutes before he felt fatigue creep upon him. He decided to sleep and he could continue pondering the next day. Kakashi's lone eye closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke looked over as he saw Kakashi fall asleep. He looked up and said, "We need to set up a guard shift." Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"I will take the first shift." Naruto said as he stood and went to walk outside.

"Wait, You fought the most Naruto, you should rest." Sakura said as Sasuke seemed to brood a bit at the fact it was true.

Naruto turned around, his eyebrow cocked in a bit of a question as she was concerned for him, "I have the most stamina within this group. It makes sense to allow you to rest first. If we are attacked I am the best one to be sleepy while fighting." Naruto said.

Sakura opened her mouth to refute his claim but found she couldn't. He was right and Sasuke grunted in affirmation, "Come get one of us in 4 hours Naruto." Sasuke said as he turned around, Naruto nodded and headed outside. His team took spots on the floor as they attempted to sleep with the other two futons that had been brought in by Tsunami.

(Scene Break)

Naruto walked out of the house and looked around before closing his eyes and began sensing for chakra signatures. He instantly located Sasuke and Sakura inside, his weakened sensei's chakra pool, and swept past them to feel for any others in range. After a few moments of not sensing anyone else in range, he sighed in relief and made a single handsign, creating up to ten shadow clones. "You know what to do." he said as he jumped up to the roof and settled in to get some shut eye. Nine of the clones jumped up into the trees and disappeared into the foliage as they set up a perimeter surrounding the house while the final clone sat down next to Naruto, a last line of defense if he needed it. Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep, intent on allowing his team to get as much sleep as possible.

(Scene Break)

Naruto woke when the sun's rays hit his eyelids, they fluttered open as he blinked the sleep away and sat back up. He had noticed he needed much less sleep than most others when he ate well. So, the eight hours he had gotten must have been because of the strain his body was put under when he consistantly moved at that speed. He was a little surprised Sasuke hadn't questioned how he had been so fast but he could probably make it seem like it was an adrenaline rush. He contemplated telling them he had been training and decided he would do so if they didn't believe it was an adrenaline rush. Of course, he wouldn't reveal that he hadn't used his full speed. He sighed as he rubbed the reattached weights on his legs, he was going to have to upgrade them when he went back to the village as they were starting to become a little too comfortable on him.

Naruto stood up and looked to his clone, "Anything happen?" he asked.

"You should know." the clone deadpanned as he tapped his head. When Naruto cocked his head in confusion the clone sighed and bopped himself, disappearing in a puff of smoke to let him know that none of his clones had disappeared. He shook his head. " _How am I supposed to tell them to dispel?_ " he thought to himself before thinking of how this clone had just dispelled himself. He shrugged and decided to test an idea.

Naruto made a single clone and said, "The rest of you, dispel." before he bopped the surprised clone on the head and caused it to disappear. Naruto waited a few seconds before he felt a huge headache appear and the memories of the sensory clones being downloaded into his brain. He shook his head as he felt the pain disappear after a few seconds and cursed, "Damn! Reminder, don't dispel a bunch of clones at once." he said to himself as he realized nothing had happened and jumped down to the ground.

Naruto walked back inside the house and into the room where his team was sleeping peacefully, but Kakashi turned to meet his gaze as he entered and Naruto felt his cold mask slip into place. "Good Morning, Kakashi-sensei." he said with a slight inflection in his voice, showing he was slightly glad to see his sensei awake.

Kakashi eyesmiled, "Good Morning, Naruto-kun. How was your guard duty?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged and sat down next to his sensei, "It was fine." he answered, "Nothing to do."

"That's good, but I have a few questions Naruto-kun." he said as his eye glinted with seriousness, Naruto sighed and looked at his sensei expectantly, "First off, how did you get so fast?" he asked as he eyed the weights he had somehow missed.

Naruto looked down and noticed his sensei's gaze, "Training and Adrenaline rush. I met a jounin who likes to use weights and he suggested it to increase speed." he said.

Kakashi's eye narrowed, he hoped it wasn't who he thought it was, "What was his name?" he asked curiously.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know. I only met him once and I don't really want to remember the encounter." Naruto quickly shuddered in the hopes that Kakashi would buy this excuse.

Kakashi nodded sympathetically, much to Naruto's slightly hidden surprise, "I understand." he said, pausing for a moment before fixing Naruto with a more intense stare, "But there is one more thing Naruto-kun. How did you know where Zabuza was going to be when his clone appeared in your midst?" he asked.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at his sensei in shock, "Kakashi-sensei, you keep forgetting I am a sensor," Naruto accused to Kakashi's narrow eye, "his chakra spiked right there before he showed up, I didn't realize that it was because he was making a water clone from the mist until after it dispelled." he answered in a little bit of an irritated tone that his sensei had forgotten Naruto's possibly most important part of this team. Kakashi nodded and turned to the rest of the team.

"I'm missing something here." he said as Sasuke and Sakura both got out of bed and walked over, having listened in on the conversation, "Those weapons that the hunter-nin used were simple needles..." Kakashi trailed off as Naruto looked at his team with a bit of surprise before shrugging his shoulders in acceptance that they had heard.

"Plus, aren't they supposed to destroy the body right there Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned, drawing from his newfound book knowledge. Kakashi nodded grimly.

"If he wanted proof he could have taken the blade or his head." Sasuke supplied.

"Hunter-nins know the body very well, even though I confirmed his death, he could have been in a momentary state of animation. The fact he used a non-deadly weapon which is sometimes even used as an acupuncture by doctors, suggests that the Hunter-nin was Zabuza's accomplice and came in to save Zabuza and not kill him." Kakashi finished, "Most likely, Zabuza is still alive."

A silence fell across the room as the team tried to take that information in. Sakura finally broke the silence, a sliver of fear causing her to stutter, "S-so, what are we g-going to do?" she asked.

Kakashi eyesmiled, "We are going to get you ready for battle. You are going to recieve training." he said as if it was obvious.

"Training?" Sasuke asked with a bit of worriness in his voice. He couldn't deny he was a bit worried and a bit excited over the prospect that Zabuza might be alive. Naruto had a grin on his face from the moment Kakashi had said training. Kakashi chuckled.

"What could we train in that could possibly allow us to fight someone of your caliber Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. As excited as Naruto was, he knew that was a very valid question. He may have fought the man's clones but he couldn't even come close to the actual person. Clones, no matter which ones they were, were only a fraction of the actual person's skill.

"You can't," which caused Sakura to begin to interrupt, until Kakashi continued, "but, a person put into a momentary state of animation, will not be able to function at full strength for a decent length of time. So, we have time for me to recover and to train you to take on anyone else that he might bring with him. Even if Zabuza isn't alive, we aren't sure if Gatou hasn't hired someone else." Sasuke and Naruto both looked quite excited to be training while Sakura looked a bit unsure of herself. Kakashi had expected this.

"First things first though, let's have some breakfast." Kakashi said as he got up from the futon and grabbed a crutch that had been placed by his bedside. The team picked up the futons and rolled them up, while placing them in the closet before they all headed downstairs for a bit of breakfast.

(Scene Break)

As the team came down the stairs into the living room of the house, Tsunami exited the kitchen while wiping her hands with a cloth, she looked up and smiled, "Oh good, you're awake. Breakfast is on the table. Please come and eat." she said as she turned back around and re-entered the kitchen. The team blinked before registering that they wouldn't have to cook their own food and headed into the kitchen.

As they entered, they took notice of the pots and pans in the sink before noticing the table which had a decent amount of food on each plate at each setting. The team quickly sat down and looked at Tsunami as she sat before uttering a quick thanks for the food and digging in. As they ate, Naruto noticed that there were two more places set for food. He quickly recalled that he only knew of one other person within the house, "Where's Tazuna-san?" Naruto asked, a bit more warmly than if he had been just with his team, as he paused in his eating.

Tsunami looked up and shook her head, "My father will be up soon, he doesn't like to be up too early." she said.

"Who is the other place for?" Naruto asked, getting the attention of his team and sensei, who looked up in question as well.

"My son, Inari." she answered after looking at the placeset with a bit of sadness. The team seemed to nod in agreement as they then continued to eat in silence. Quickly, the team was ready to head out and were about to set out as Kakashi spoke.

"Thank you for the meal Tsunami-san." Kakashi said with an eyesmile earning a small blush and an uttered your welcome before he continued, "Well, time for training. Let's head out into the woods, Tazuna-san shouldn't need us today the building doesn't restart until tomorrow." he said as he began to rise from his seat.

"These guys are all going to die." a child's voice wafted over the table from the direction of the living room. Team seven's heads snapped to the voice in question only to see a boy of seven to eight years old standing in the doorway. He wore a striped bucket hat with a blue overall, and a white shirt. His hair was matted down under the hat peeking out from under it.

"Inari, be polite. These are the ninja that protected your grandfather!" Tsunami scolded as she stood from her own place.

Inari seemed to scrutinize the team for a moment before stating, "You can't win. Your going to die. You can't beat Gatou." he said in a saddened tone.

Naruto's eyes seemed to harden as he looked at the boy with an expression of dislike, Kakashi and Sakura both looked a bit shocked and Sasuke was glaring at the kid. "Theres no way this Gatou guy is anything hard. You civilians may see him as impossible to beat, but to shinobi like us..." Naruto stated as he motioned to his team, "Gatou is nothing more than a worm waiting to be plucked from the ground by a bird of prey." Sasuke smirked as he looked over at Naruto, even Sakura looked more confident than before as Kakashi eyesmiled from how Naruto had boosted his team's resolve.

Inari only seemed to be irritated, "What are you stupid?" he questioned drawing tick marks from all three genin, even Naruto was annoyed by this brat's attitude, "If you don't want to die, you should just leave. There's no place here for idiots trying to be heroes." Inari said before turning around and walking back up the stairs.

Naruto and Sasuke glared after the boy as Sakura looked at the boy with a bit of shock. Tsunami sighed, "I'm sorry." she said. Kakashi just waved her off.

"It's no problem Tsunami-san. We will protect your father either way. Please tell Tazuna-san where we have gone and to not leave the house, We will not be far from the house." Kakashi said, to which Tsunami nodded before Kakashi led his team away from the house.

(Scene Break)

Kakashi and his team entered a small clearing about 5 yards away from the house. Kakashi turned around and eyesmiled at them, "What I will be teaching you today requires for you to know about chakra." he said, he was a little surprised when Naruto seemed to understand what he was talking about instead of being clueless like many times before, " _I wonder what has caused his jump in intelligence. He knows far more than he should and his vocabulary is much wider than I had anticipated, even if he was reading books, I don't think he should know this exercise. The library doesn't have chakra control exercise books until chuunin level and he doesn't have access to it. Though I suppose he could have read about chakra itself elsewhere._ " Kakashi thought to himself.

With Naruto, Kakashi was quickly starting to learn that he knew more than he should. In other words, Kakashi just didn't know where he was getting the information from since he never asked for training and Kakashi hadn't seen him with a book until yesterday in the village. He shrugged it off and continued speaking, "Now, there are two parts to chakra, physical and spiritual. One is contained within your body and the other is from experience. It is the combination of these two parts of chakra that allows us to use jutsu through formation of chakra through handseals."

Kakashi nodded as his genin were paying close attention and continued, "Up until now, you have been using chakra wrong." he said causing Sakura and Sasuke's expressions to turn into shock while Naruto simply looked at his sensei with a bored expression now, Kakashi pouted internally, he loved being able to annoy his genin and Naruto was taking some of the fun out of it, "What I mean is that you have been wasting chakra with each jutsu. Drawing the incorrect amount for a jutsu will result in a weakened or inactive jutsu."

"Then how do we learn to pull the correct amount of chakra?" Sakura asked inquisitively.

Kakashi eyesmiled as he brought a single finger up as if he was going to make some big announcement before, "Tree Climbing!" he stated cheerfully causing Sasuke and Sakura to look at him like an idiot and Naruto to simply stare at his sensei with a hint of amusement and exasperation.

"How is climbing trees supposed to help us?" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded her head in agreement, Naruto just seemed to grin slightly which caused Kakashi to narrow his eye.

Kakashi walked over to a tree and held his hand in a ram sign before turning to the tree and beginning to walk up the side of the tree calmly, he walked up to the lowest branch and hung from the branch, upside-down as he started to explain, "This exercise is twofold. First, you will learn how much chakra you need to channel. The feet are considered the hardest place to channel chakra to. As a result, even though the amount of chakra necessary for this exercise is small, even skilled ninja sometimes have trouble with this. Secondly, it trains your stamina in controlling chakra. Many times a ninja will have to control their chakra while moving and during battle. This exercise makes it easier to do so. Building stamina to do this, can result in your defeating your opponents." Kakashi lectured as he pulled three kunai from his pouch and threw them at his genin's feet, "Use those to mark your progress. You may want to try running towards the tree before walking though." he said as he dropped down from the branch and landed on his feet.

Sasuke and Sakura looked determinedly at the tree but Naruto looked bored as he watched his teammates. Kakashi landed and watched as two of his genin closed their eyes and concentrated on their chakra, both Naruto and Kakashi could feel their chakra building on the bottom of their feet before they both took off running towards the trees. Sasuke took three steps before his foot was blasted away from the tree bark as it splintered under his foot, he marked his spot and jumped backwards to land on his feet.

Sakura, however, managed to run all the way to the top of the tree as Sasuke glared at his own, "Too much and you get blown away. I'm pretty sure if there isn't enough you don't stick." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"This is easy!" Sakura said as she sat upon the highest branch in the tree. Naruto looked up with slight amazement, he knew her chakra control had to be good for medical chakra but she hadn't shown anything past basic level stuff. To be able to walk all that way on her first try? Her control was nothing short of perfect. Though he also knew her chakra pool was much much smaller than Sasuke's and a mere teacup compared to the pool he himself possessed, his sensor telling him how big their chakra pools were.

Kakashi smiled as he looked up at Sakura, "Seems Sakura has the best control. Though I wonder why you didn't try Naruto." he said questioningly. Naruto merely smirked as he walked past the kunai Kakashi had thrown at him before reaching his own tree. He looked back at his sensei as he began to walk up the tree with no effort. Kakashi's eye narrowed and Sasuke clenched his fists as he looked at Naruto. Once Naruto had reached the top of the tree, Kakashi yelled out, "Get down here Naruto." Naruto shrugged before walking back down the tree and up to his sensei. Kakashi looked to Sasuke and Sakura and said, "Get to work. This will seriously help the both of you." he turned to Naruto, "We need to have a talk." he said before walking a bit of distance from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Okay, Naruto. I know you haven't learned these things from just looking around. I would like to know where you have been training." he said seriously. Naruto looked at him for a second before responding in his, now usual, cold voice from his team.

"You said to check the library. That's what I did. It's amazing what books you can get, even from the shinobi section, with a simple henge." Naruto said as his cunning mind churned for answers to anything Kakashi might ask, determined to keep Kurenai out of this.

Kakashi seemed to scrutinize him for a moment before nodding, "Alright, I believe you. But I would like for you to tell me what you are training in from now on Naruto. I can't effectively lead my team if I don't know what you can do. It may cause complications." he said as he looked at Naruto with seriousness. Naruto nodded as he looked back at his teammates.

"Since I already know that exercise, can I go train by myself?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, you are going to help them if they need it for today and I am going to rest. Since you obviously have it mastered, you will be on guard duty tomorrow." Kakashi said before he started to limp away. Naruto sighed as he turned and walked back towards his teammates. As he re-entered the clearing he looked over at his teammates and nodded to the both of them before sitting down and closing his eyes, deciding to train his bloodline while it simultaneously allowed him to watch his teammates' progress.

(Scene Break)

Most of the day was spent in this fashion, Sakura attempting to increase her stamina while Sasuke attempted to reach higher up the tree, growing frustrated at his lack of progress. Naruto sat under the canopy of leaves, meditating and pushing his senses to the limit to enhance his mastery of his bloodline. This ended when Naruto sensed that Sakura was close to passing out from chakra exhaustion, according to how weakly he could feel her chakra, even from how close he was to her. He opened his eyes and looked up, already knowing where Sasuke's latest mark was and rose his voice, "Sakura, come down here and go home. You're done for the day." he said, his voice held a slight warmth which indicated his concern for her health.

Sakura looked down, sweat rolling down her panting face, "No. I can still go on." she panted out.

Naruto frowned as Sasuke looked back at Naruto from his latest failure, "No." Naruto said, a hint of his iron will reappearing after weeks of bowing to their wishes, "You will do more harm than good passed out from chakra exhaustion like Kakashi-sensei. Go rest and you can continue tomorrow." he said. Sakura looked down for a moment before agreeing with his logic and beginning her walk back to the forest floor.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and turned back to the tree, dedicated to finishing this exercise as fast as possible. Naruto closed his eyes again and pushed his full attention on Sasuke's chakra. He felt the ebb and flow of it as he pulled upon it to complete his task. Naruto seemed to nod to himself as he opened his eyes again and watched Sakura walk away from the field, with one last look at Sasuke before she disappeared. Naruto waited a few more minutes, allowing Sasuke to try the exercise a few more times before he closed his eyes and made sure Sakura was back at the house. He nodded to himself as he began to concentrate on his surroundings again, only to notice that Sasuke had moved closer to him. He snapped his eyes open and locked his gaze with Sasuke.

The two young men stared each other down before Sasuke spoke in a low whisper, "Is she gone?" he asked. Naruto's eyebrow twitched in an almost questioning way before he nodded, Sasuke relaxed a bit and then spoke in a quiet voice again, "How do you do this?" he asked with a hint of self loathing from having to ask for help. Naruto's eyebrows almost shot up in surprise when he heard the question. Now he wanted his help? Now Sasuke was interested in him? Now!...

Naruto's blue eyes almost seemed to turn into a glacier instead of just the orbs of ice they normally were as he stared at his teammate, Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and was about to just turn around and continue his exercise when Naruto spoke, low and almost menacingly, "Your emotions toy with your control. Let go of your frustration and it will come much easier." Naruto responded. Sasuke blinked at his teammate before nodding and turning around to restart his exercise, had he continued to look, he would see a confused expression on Naruto's face.

" _Why did I just help him?_ " he asked himself. " _I shouldn't even give him the time of day and yet here I am, helping him get stronger! What the hell is wrong with me!_ " Naruto thought to himself. This was the guy Naruto had declared his rival and had written him off for years until this very day when he asked for this help. This was the guy who was loved by all and handed everything to on a silver platter. Why the hell was he helping this guy? He shook his head as he looked at Sasuke attempt the tree again and manage to almost double his distance from his advice. " _Though it does feel kind of good when he excels like that._ " he added absentmindedly.

As much as Naruto tried to ignore his teammates, deep down inside, Naruto couldn't turn anyone away. He craved their acceptance. Yes, that craving had lessened to almost nonexistent but he did spend an inordinate amount of time with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi so he naturally wanted their acceptance. At the same time, he was also a kind-hearted person. Naruto's basic teaching from his Jiji had stuck to this day and Naruto would almost never refuse to lend a helping hand to someone if they asked for his help. Despite how conflicted Naruto may feel, he still helped people close to him as a natural reaction. The cold mask he put on around his team was to help him ignore their plights unless they directly involved him within it. As heartless as that may seem, they treated him much worse and almost abused him when he did not do this, so he put on the mask. Though Naruto only understood part of this reason consciously, subconsciously, he was fully aware that if he were to drop his cold mask, things would quickly revert to how they were before their success rate shot to near perfect.

Naruto sighed and returned to his meditation as Sasuke smirked from his new, higher position in the tree.

(Scene Break)

Naruto carried a exhausted Sasuke into the house and dropped him on the couch as he walked over to the kitchen, seeing Sakura and Kakashi sitting there along with Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami. Naruto merely spared a glance at the boy before saying, "Sasuke is on the couch, he almost overdid it."

Sakura stood up and walked into the living room as Naruto went and sat down at the table. He bowed his head and gave thanks before breaking his chopsticks and beginning to dig into the food. Shortly afterwards, Sakura came back into the dining room with Sasuke on her back. She set him down in his chair and propped him up before he grunted weakly in thanks. Sakura said nothing as she went and sat back in her seat, the whole table clinked with the sound of utensils hitting dinnerware.

Naruto's eyes seemed glued to his food, but in truth he was watching the little boy out of the corner of his eye. He could see the slumped shoulders and air of defeat that seemed to be all over the boy's manners. But oddly enough, the boy stared at a picture on the wall with a sort of longing before finishing his food and getting up from the table, he didn't even acknowledge the taste of the food to his mother before walking up the stairs and slamming his door shut. Naruto sighed internally, there was a bigger story and Naruto's bad childhood made him feel like he wanted to know about Inari's.

"Any reason..." Naruto started to gain the attention of the table, "why Inari-san was staring at that ripped picture on the wall?" Naruto asked quietly.

Tsunami and Tazuna seemed to tense which caused Naruto and Kakashi's eyes to narrow. "Inari used to laugh alot, y'know." Tazuna said sadly, "He had a father, not by blood but by bond." he said.

"My husband." Tsunami supplied as she looked at the picture wistfully.

"The man that was called the hero of this city. Inari met the man about five years ago. There had been some bullies who had taken Inari's dog, Pochi." Tazuna started, Naruto's hands clenched under the table, "They tried to take the dog but when Inari kept insisting that it was his, the bullies grew angry and threw the dog in the water. Inari watched as the dog struggled to stay afloat, scared of going into the water because he didn't know how to swim." Tazuna explained, "The bullies teased him further, saying that he should jump in and save his 'precious dog' until... one of them pushed him into the water." This caused looks of shocks to appear on the team's faces as Naruto's face grew grim, "He floundered for a little while until Pochi dog paddled to safety and the bullies left Inari in the water while chasing the dog away. Inari almost drowned because of them." Tazuna said darkly.

"That was when my husband found him. He jumped in and saved Inari-kun before tracking down the kids and getting them to admit to what they had done to their parents. He gave Inari-kun some very wise advice and eventually, he became very close to Inari-kun. His name was Kaiza, he was a fisherman looking to complete his dreams." Tsunami said as she gained a glazed look from remembering the past and fond memories, "He saved a part of the village from a terrible flood. Many people called him a hero because of it and it only cemented Inari's faith in him once more." Tsunami said sadly.

"But then Gatou came to this city and... and" Tazuna trailed off as Tsunami got up and left the room, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Naruto's eyes were no longer the ice cold they had been since he had met Tazuna, they transformed into a vibrant blue that shone like silver when one looked into his eyes as he heard this story, his entire team seemed to sit up and pay attention because of the way this family had been affected, "And then, Gatou falsified charges about Kaiza to the people and had him executed in front of the entire town,... including Inari." Tazuna said darkly.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as Tazuna calmly stood and walked to the living room, stopping just before leaving and talking back to them, "That was the day that Courage and Hope were snuffed out in this town. That was the day, heroes ceased to exist." he said before heading into his own room.

The team sat there for a few more minutes before Kakashi cleared his throat, "Okay, that was a bit heavy. Well, tomorrow is a new day and we all will need our strength. Let's go get some rest and we can continue training tomorrow." he said, the entire team nodded before placing their dishes in the sink and heading to their own beds, Sakura taking the first watch of the night.

(Scene Break)

Naruto looked at Tazuna as the two headed towards the bridge. He had put his shinobi mode back on but his eyes were a bit more expressive than before. Naruto himself was a bit depressed that he couldn't train and was stuck guarding Tazuna, though he had to admit, it was much better for him to be guarding Tazuna than Sakura. He grinned as he thought of his teammates getting stronger. The way he saw it, the stronger they were, the stronger the missions they could go on. He knew he himself was probably the weakest part of his team since he couldn't cast his specialty yet but he was hoping to be able to figure out the problem about that as soon as he could see his Jiji about it. He had decided he would go to the Hokage, the smartest and most knowledgeable person about being a ninja alive, if he couldn't cast a Genjutsu by the time he mastered the water walking exercise.

He was fervently hoping he wouldn't have to, but if that was what had to happen, then he would do it. Naruto had a feeling that his problem may lie with his seal. Though he knew not how it worked, he had a feeling that Kyuubi's chakra may be the problem with his Genjutsu. He sighed as he shook his head and decided to ask Tazuna a few questions. "Tazuna-san..." Naruto stated questioningly. Tazuna looked at Naruto with a bit of surprise. "I apologize for scaring you when we first met, however people have been underestimating me since my childhood and I do not take well to it." Tazuna seemed to slump in relief before a small smile worked its way across the man's face, Naruto crushed that smile quickly, "That does not mean my warning was not appropriate, underestimate ninja and they will kill you." he said as he allowed a foxy grin to spread across his face, causing Tazuna to pale before nodding.

"Now, is what everything you said about Kaiza the truth?" Naruto asked as he looked the man in the eye. Tazuna's eyes grew steel in them as they stepped onto the path that led through the town. Naruto's eyes picked up on how desperate the people looked. The buildings were all dilapidated and some seemed ready to fall in upon themselves. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at the alleys and saw small forms sleeping within the shadows of the broken houses and shops that had survived Gato's reign of terror.

"Yes, it is. That is why this bridge is so important. It is the symbol of courage to this country and to this town. Without it, this country will be at Gato's complete mercy. I must complete this bridge because of that, and to show Inari that his father wasn't wrong. That you must protect what is precious to you with your own two hands." Tazuna said as they walked through the village, showcasing just how bad Gato had destroyed this town and its hope, "This town is on its last leg and I won't let it go out without a fight. Even if Gato tries to kill me, I will attempt to finish this bridge until there isn't a breath left within my frail old body."

Naruto nodded, satisfied, "A very rousing speech Tazuna-san. Inari is very lucky to have you as a grandfather." he said as he inclined his head slightly to the man before walking towards the bridge in the distance as they exited the town, "I shall be meditating while I protect you Tazuna-san, please come tap me if you need me for anything beyond fighting."

Tazuna smiled at Naruto's back as he put on his hard hat and walked behind Naruto as the two approached the bridge.

(Scene Break)

As Naruto meditated, he spread his senses out to check his surroundings with his sensor just as he did yesterday. Staying in that same position for most of the morning, Naruto continued to enhance his 'sensor world' as Kurenai and he had become to call it. He could still only see things in differing shades of grey, but chakra itself was not grey any longer, no matter whose it was unless they were of a civilian level of chakra. They were all different colors of blue chakra. He was starting to get to the point where he might catch those different types of chakra within others if it was more pronounced like Kakashi's or some of the other jounin-level ninja within the village.

But the difference in blue for each chakra was minimal at best and he knew that it would take a long time for him to be able to tell differences in chakra with just a bare sensor reading of the chakra. Which was all he got in regards to what he could sense, unless he had time to study the person's chakra. So, he was trying to get better at sensing differences in chakra by sensing these civilians.

Naruto had been meditating for a few hours before deciding to train his water walking, he put his hands in a single handsign and a few seconds later, the bridge had about 8 clones standing on it plus the original. Naruto turned to four of them, "You four go in the trees next to the path and set up a perimeter there." Those four clones trotted down the bridge back towards the land. Naruto turned to the others, " Three of you will post yourselves around the various garters and hide, sense as much as you can. You," Naruto pointed to one clone, "take my place here and keep your attention solely on Tazuna's area." he ordered and his clones nodded before disappearing and one simply sitting down to meditate.

Naruto nodded and jumped on top the railing before walking down the bridge's side and walking onto the water's surface. Once he got there, he sweatdropped as he realized he needed someone to fight to test his mastery. He began to think for a few minutes before facepalming himself, " _I use shadow clones to fight on the ground, why can't they do this too._ " he thought, it was painfully obvious that they should be able to stand on the water so long as they had chakra.

He made four more clones, three of which moved to a safe distance and watched as Naruto took a relaxed stance while looking at his opponent, since he had already stretched out before they left the house this morning, he was ready to begin right away. Though Naruto had not trained in any taijutsu style, Kurenai had made him attempt to dodge her while she attacked him, the principle behind this, he would be able to dodge those of superior speed and skill if his reflexes were honed and it would be beneficial to any type of taijutsu he might later on choose. Because Kurenai was not a taijutsu specialist, he had decided to find one at a later date to teach or simply help him choose a taijutsu later on. As a result of this plus his newfound flexibility with his stretching, Naruto was capable to contort his body rather easily to dodge an attack. Kurenai had even been surprised when he had quickly shown improvement in his flexibility, something they both attributed to his muscles being remade faster by the Kyuubi.

Naruto's style of taijutsu was currently, a reactive type. One that relied on his opponent attacking and him defending to get himself more room. So, the clone shot forward and began his assualt on his creator. The clone threw a punch, which was dodged as Naruto took a step to the left and attempted to send his own punch into the clone's stomach. The clone saw the coming move and twisted with his step, allowing himself to come with a backhanded fist to Naruto's head as he spun around Naruto's own punch. Naruto ducked down and swept his foot out to catch the clone's footing. The clone saw Naruto duck down and guessed his line of attack as he backflipped over his creator and landed a few steps away from his creator as he retook his stance.

Naruto cursed, dodge training translated to his own clones and that caused for him to be fighting an enemy as slippery as himself, something he had quickly learned wasn't fun. Naruto jumped forward and brought his own hand down in a chop to his clone's neck, the clone deflected his hand with his own arm sweep and sent a quick jab to Naruto's chin. Naruto took a step back, causing the jab to miss as he brought his other hand around to pull his clone forward from his outstretched arm. The clone was pulled forward and the look of surprise on his face was the last thing Naruto saw as he jumped up and kicked off the clone's chest, causing it to dispel as he was launched back towards the bridge.

Naruto saw one of his clones rushing forward to take advantage of his position and he planted his hand on the top of the water, the chakra he channeled keeping him afloat as he brought he leg up in a kick to ward off the clone's attack as he flipped himself back to his feet. While he was in the second half of the spin though, he began the handseals for a genjutsu that would affect his clone's depth perception. It was a low C-rank that Naruto should have no trouble casting, but he felt it catching and his excitement coursed through him before feeling it being broken right as he finished the technique's handseals while landing on top of the water. Naruto cursed as his clone began to shoot forward from his step backwards to avoid Naruto's kick but they were interupted by a splash from the place where two of Naruto's clones had been.

Naruto and his clone looked over at the place and a look of confusion appeared on Naruto's face as he only saw one clone while a few bubbles were where the other one had been standing. Both of his clones looked over before they started to chuckle as a clone suddenly appeared, sputtering the water he had apparently swallowed when he had fell into the ocean. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, the clone shouldn't have trouble standing on the calm waters. "What happened?" he asked.

The clone glared indignantly at the other clones before hearing the question and suddenly jumped up from the water and landed on the water closer to Naruto. His eyes shone a bright blue, something Naruto knew his own eyes did when he learned something especially interesting. "Boss! Try casting that genjutsu at the other you one more time." the clone said excitedly. Naruto's eyebrow raised and the other clones stopped laughing as they all stared at the clone, who began to look uncomfortable after a few seconds, "Just do it! I think I solved our problem." the clone said which caused Naruto to look over at the other clone with determination. The other clone nodded and Naruto began the handsigns as he saw the clone next to him close his eyes.

Again, Naruto felt the genjutsu seemingly start to catch within his clone's mental chakra before he lost it right near the end of the handsigns and the technique failed. He turned to the clone with an exasperated expression, only to be caught offguard as the clone jumped up and yelled, "Yatta! Yatta! I figured it out and we don't need to go see Jiji for this!" he jumped around for a few more seconds, before feeling a murderous aura coming off of Naruto himself, along with the other clones, none of whom knew what that clone had figured out.

"AND?" Naruto said impatiently. The clone stopped jumping around like an idiot as he chuckled nervously.

"Ummm. Well, when you start to do the jutsu..." the clone said nervously. Naruto just looked at him impatiently as the clone started to explain what he had discovered, "I was trying to feel out your chakra as you fight so we could use that in the future and I noticed how your chakra seems... twisted? Intertwined?" the clone started to list off words, all of which led Naruto to one conclusion, "mixed up? jumbled?" the clone meant to say Naruto's chakra wasn't like everyone else's whose were a single color and flowed one way, his seemed different. He took a thinking pose as he tried to comprehend what the clone was saying before one of the other clones yelled, "Shut up! We get the picture." as he whomped the muttering clone on the head.

Instantly, Naruto knew what the clone had experience and sweatdropped when he thought of the fact he could have done that from the beginning. Naruto's own chakra seemed comprised of not one chakra. No, Naruto's chakra was completely unique, he idly wondered why he hadn't sensed this about himself earlier but decided his bloodline didn't include his own chakra unless he specifically targeted his own sensor onto himself. As a matter of fact, Naruto's chakra wasn't even a combination of two different types of chakra like Naruto would expect, blue for himself and another color for Kyuubi. No, Naruto's chakra was a mixture of three colors.

The first, and the one with the least amount within his body, seemed a light blue almost akin to the color of the sky. It seemed to be more white than blue but Naruto couldn't figure out what this type of chakra was. It wasn't anywhere near any type of chakra he had encountered before. It had no special feeling to it, like that Hunter-nin's, other than that it flowed faster than his other chakra it was simply there. It was something which Naruto had no idea where it might come from. This pool of chakra seemed as big as Sasuke's own.

The second, and the one with the most amount within his body, was a dark blue chakra that was more akin to purple than anything else. This chakra seemed closest to his teammate's and Kakashi's chakra but it was slower flowing and thrummed with power through Naruto's sensor. Naruto assumed this was his normal chakra supply since he seemed to have the most of this, he was a bit surprised that this pool of chakra was as large as, and probably larger than, Kakashi's.

The third, and one he was rather sure of the source, was a malignant red which originated from his belly. The odd thing with this chakra though, was it was released at regular intervals at set amounts, all of which dissipated into the darker blue chakra stream before ever making it past his torso area. The chakra was powerful but Naruto could feel the malicous intent oozing from those single drops of, what he assumed, was the Kyuubi's chakra.

This was what the clone had discovered when he paid close attention to Naruto's chakra coils itself. Within his chakra coils, he had the light blue, dark blue, and red chakra all intermingling within him. Throughout his whole body, the light blue and dark blue seemed to twist together through his coils, they each followed his coils but seemed to wrap around each other without meshing together, the chakras staying separate making them look to be almost like pipes in a sewer. Within his torso alone, the red chakra followed suit, creating a third pipe of chakra that eventually disappeared into the other two as the other chakra led into his neck, arms and legs.

However, his problem with Genjutsu lay with these three types of chakra. Naruto sorted through the memories of the clone and noticed that, just as Naruto began his handsigns for his technique, the slower moving, almost purple chakra slugged its way through his coils, to his arms and out towards his opponent in the proper way that the Genjutsu should be cast. However, as the chakra continued being supplied to solidify the Genjutsu within the opponent's chakra, his light blue chakra seemed to lash out and attempt to follow the darker chakra just as it did within his own body.

Naruto quickly ascertained that his only problem with his techniques was the light blue chakra that would somehow have to remain separate during his Genjutsu casting, he would have to find a way of keeping that other chakra out of the technique to allow himself control over the chakra to plant the Genjutsu. He thought for a few moments before realizing that there was only two ways to keep that light blue chakra out of the way. The first, would be following his self-made chakra exercise, he could take the dark blue chakra and send it at his enemy, while simultaneously expelling the light blue chakra to get rid of it in an attempt to keep it from interfereing with his technique. The downside to this would be a wastage of chakra and alerting almost anyone with chakra sensing abilities to his own location. The plus side, would be it would allow him to use Genjutsu until he could perfect the second choice.

The second, would be channeling it elsewhere within his body while casting the Genjutsu, something he was sure would take months to do, as hard as his chakra exercises were, it was much harder to channel chakra within the body than to simply expel it. The plus side to this, was that the chakra being channeled within his own body, could be used to enhance himself while casting, such as channeling that light chakra to his legs in order to run faster while he is simultaneously using the other chakra to cast the Genjutsu, something no one else should be able to do because of his unique situation.

Naruto supposed there might be other ways he wasn't considering but he had no choice but to use these two until he managed to return to Konoha and speak with Kurenai. Naruto turned a questioning look back towards where his hometown was, wondering if his Jiji was going to send reinforcements. But he shook that off as he turned back to the present and what training he could do.

Naruto's mouth quickly formed into a foxy grin as he looked at his clones, "Let's test that out, shall we?" he said, causing the grins to start to pale from what Naruto might put them through.


	10. Wave Mission: Nicknames?

Naruto and his team sat down to dinner the last night before Kakashi would be back to full health. Now that Kakashi was reaching full strength again, Kakashi himself was preparing for Zabuza to appear again soon, which would be most likely within the next few days. He had told his genin as such and they had all nodded, agreeing to be prepared for his accomplice.

In regards to training, Sakura had mastered the tree climbing exercise within the week. She had come home exhausted everyday but she wore a proud smile at the end of the week as she sat next to her teammates.

Sasuke had managed to finally reach the top of the tree about halfway through the day yesterday and had been working on mastering this exercise, he had never thanked Naruto for his help but he rarely called Naruto a dobe nowadays, something Naruto had noted with interest.

Naruto was constantly watching Tazuna on guard duty, but what no one knew was that he used this time to study the Genjutsu he had memorized the seals for and get the appropriate level of chakra for each technique. Despite figuring out the main problem with his Genjutsu, Naruto had needed to train with his techniques, just as with any jutsu, in order to get them down correctly and begin to master them. It had, initially, been a question of how much of his chakra he would have to use to get the Genjutsu to catch. After he had managed that against his clones, he kept using those techniques in order to get used to the way the chakra flowed within him and how the Genjutsu required him to use his chakra. The ultimate goal of this was to make it so he could cast Genjutsu with just a single movement of his body, something that he had been enamored with once he read about it in his Genjutsu book.

He could proudly say that he could do almost all of the Genjutsu he had memorized the handseals for and one of his own self-made Genjutsus. He was rather excited to try it out in a combat situation, and, though he knew that was hazardous, he knew that Kurenai had approved of all of his Genjutsu and said that they would be able to be used in combat once he had tested them himself to make sure they would be cast.

Naruto looked up from his food and noticed that Inari was glaring at him as he and his team sat there with a happy and carefree air surrounding them. Naruto shrugged the little boy's glare off and continued to eat as he listened to Sakura speak to Tsunami about cooking skills while the rest of the table simply sat in silence, enjoying their meals.

"Why?" Inari whispered but Naruto caught it. He turned his gaze onto the little child as he gave him his full attention. He noticed that Inari had some tears accumulating on the edge of his eyes, "Why do you bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train, you still won't be able to match Gatou's men. No matter how hard you try, the weak will only end up getting trampled by the strong. You're going to get killed." he yelled at the team.

Sasuke scoffed and Sakura looked a bit upset at the boy's outburst. It was Naruto's expression that hardened, his icy blues locking all form of irritation behind their reflective glaciel appearance, "You're wrong kid. Don't lump us together with you." he said coldly to the young wave resident. Tsunami, Tazuna and Kakashi all shivered at his tone, something they couldn't get used to since it came from a child, or in Kakashi's case, his sensei's happy-go-lucky kid.

Inari scoffed, "What the hell do you know about me!" he shouted as his tears started flowing freely, "You're always training and acting like Gatou's men won't even phase you, you act so damn high and mighty just because your a ninja. You're nothing like me! You don't know how hard life can really be." he finished as his tirade came to a close.

Kakashi looked over to Naruto, his eye widening at a look he had thought he would never see again. Kakashi felt his body shiver as he looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes were no longer their glaciel appearance as before, they had morphed into a rolling maelstrom of anger and contempt. Kakashi could almost hear the snap of Naruto's handle upon his emotions as he glared at Inari with all of the force of his emotions.

Tsunami and Tazuna seemed shocked at Naruto's sudden change in attitude. The kid hadn't been the happiest around them but he was never one to get angry or brood. The sheer amount of contempt that Naruto had in his gaze made them wonder what the hell he had gone through for what Inari had said to trigger this type of response.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Inari before turning to Naruto and flinching back from his eyes. They never knew Naruto could ever hold anger within his gaze but the sheer amount within those blue stormy eyes was enough to curdle any man's stare.

Inari started to shiver when Naruto's eyes had locked onto his own and Naruto spoke in a low voice, "So, its okay for you to sit around your house moping like some tragic hero? Each and every day simply wasting your time crying your little eyes out? What a waste." Naruto said.

Inari's body shivered and his eyes were puffy from his crying but he still managed to retort, "You have no idea how much I have lost!"

Naruto's stare didn't waver at all, "Your father." he said solemnly, "I'm sure Kaiza would be turning over in his grave. His son being a coward and all." he said with contempt.

"Naruto! You've said enough!" Sakura said as she shot up and glared at Naruto. Naruto turned away from the table and stood, he scoffed before walking out of the house and into the woods surrounding the house. The whole table watched as he left, a single question running through their heads, " _What the hell happened to him?_ "

(Scene Break)

Naruto awoke to the sound of yelling outside the house. He blinked his eyes as his brain rushed to catch up with what was happening.

"Stop! If you hurt him, I'll bite my tongue off." Tsunami yelled from outside. Naruto heard two men grunt before one responded.

"Lucky brat, you get to live. Let's go we only need one of them." the man said before Naruto heard Inari start to sob.

As this happened, his mind caught the position of the sun and the fact that it was much later in the day than he had thought. He realized that the men out there must be thugs sent to kidnap Tazuna's family in order to get some leverage on the bridge builder, probably in case Zabuza failed. So, Naruto crept out of his futon, noticing he was still dressed, and peered out of the window down to the dock that surrounded the house.

He saw the two men, one of which had Tsunami in a hold and the other looking at the crying Inari, both had swords strapped to their waists. One had the oddest assortment of tattoos littering his body with an eyepatch and a rolled down shirt bunched up at his waist leading to zebra style pants. The other wore an overcoat with a black hat and beige pants with tattoos around his eyes.

Just as soon as Naruto took this in, Inari let loose a loud cry, causing Naruto to smirk at the kid's renewed courage. "Wait!" he yelled at the two.

"Looking at her pretty skin really makes me want to cut something kid. You shouldn't be an annoyance." the man with the tattoos said.

"Get away from my mom!" Inari yelled, ignoring the man's threat and charging forward. The two men smirked looking at the kid's blind charge with amusement.

Naruto watched as Inari approached the two men. He was five steps away when the one with the overcoat said, "Cut him." and both of the men took stances with their hands on their swords. He had reached three steps away when they both started to unsheath their swords in preparation for their swings. He was one step away when Tsunami yelled out, "Inari!" and both of them men swung their swords at the kid who dared to interfere with their job, one with a happy smile on his face, the other with indifference.

Inari's body hit the ground, his face stuck in his clenched eye pose as he charged at his opponents. Tsunami stared in shock as her son's body was cut to ribbons in front of her and her eyes started to leak tears while she fell to the floor, her legs losing the will to keep standing after seeing one of the last people in her family having perished. The two men simply scoffed at the boy with contempt and amusement at his foolish attempt to save his mother.

They were both shocked when they saw, not blood, but sakura petals start to pour from the three pieces that the boy they had supposedly cut to pieces. The sakura petals started to increase in number until a particularly violent wave of wind seemed to blow up and they covered their eyes in an attempt to block their eyes from damage. By the time both of them could see again, they couldn't see any part of Inari in front of them. They both looked a bit shocked at that until they noticed that Tsunami had disappeared as well.

"Damn!" the one with the tattoos said as the sakura petals started to swirl around them. "Genjutsu! I hate ninja!" the man said.

" _You two made three mistakes today._ " a disembodied voice drifted to them. Both of them placed their backs to each other as they drew their weapons and set themselves in a defensive position. " _The first was working for scum like Gatou._ " the voice said from seemingly everywhere, " _The second was attacking those under my own protection._ " a hint of annoyance flowing into the voice which caused the two samurai to take a swing in one direction together, both of them hitting nothing, " _The final mistake, was attacking innocents during battle._ " the voice said before they both felt weights on their backs and their throats being sliced by cold metal before they began to hold their throats in a futile attempt to stem the flood of blood that came from the deadly attack.

(Scene Break)

**"Genjutsu: Sakura gensō** "(1) Naruto said as he stood about ten steps away from the two men, he watched as the two began to move around almost as if blind to the world. His eyes had returned to their icy blue as he looked at the scum that had attempted to kill Inari. He made two Kage bunshin and turned to Tsunami and Inari, both of whom were looking at Naruto in awe at how fast he had gotten them away from the two samurai.

He spoke then, his voice slightly warmer than before, "Good job Inari. Your father would be proud." Inari smiled widely from Naruto's praise, having heard a little about Naruto's childhood from Kakashi, Inari felt a bit connected with Naruto. "Tsunami-san, is there any place you can go hide until this day is over with?" he asked as he looked over at the matriarch that had been watching the house.

Tsunami nodded, "Then please head there now, These shadow clones will protect you until you reach there and act as guards." he said as he made another ten clones and sent Tsunami and Inari on their way. He turned back to the two samurai as Tsunami and Inari went around the house. He saw his shadow clones draw their kunai across the men's throats and winced slightly as he watched their shocked expressions turn into horrified looks before watching as their eyes slowly dimmed with each flow of blood that escaped their bodies.

Naruto was a bit surprised the men hadn't dispelled the Genjutsu since he had known about it but he supposed it didn't matter since the man was now dead. He felt a sliver of pride as he realized he had just successfully used Genjutsu during combat. But that was crushed by another feeling.

He felt remorse for killing the two but he couldn't leave them alive. They were enemies and had already tried to kill a person under his protection, a child no less. They were dead the moment they swung at Inari. He sighed before pushing them into the water and having his two clones wash the blood away before it stained as he looked over towards the bridge. He would have to deal with his emotions later, right now, his team needed him. He jumped up into the trees and quickly began to travel towards the bridge.

(Scene Break)

Naruto arrived at the bridge, hidden by the mist that Naruto could tell was Zabuza's since it had his chakra in it just like the last time. He looked at the bridge for a moment before deciding coming up the side of it would be better than running along the top of it and began to scale the walls from down by the water. As he reached the top of the bridge, he stopped when he heard, " **Makyou Hyoushou.** "

Naruto slowly peeked over the edge of the bridge and took stock of the situation before rushing in like he might have done before his forced transformation. He saw Sasuke standing in the middle of some ice mirrors, senbon riddling his body with blood dripping from the many cuts on his body. He saw a flash and Sasuke suddenly had more senbon in his body than before, he assumed that was the accomplice's jutsu.

He panned his view to look over at where he felt Kakashi's chakra battling Zabuza's. He saw that the two were in a tense face off that Kakashi desperately wanted to get out of because of his frequent glances over at Sasuke's battle. He also noticed that Sakura was shaking slightly but her face held a determination that hadn't been there the last time they faced Zabuza. She and Tazuna were behind Kakashi with her acting as the last guard. Naruto quickly decided that Kakashi could handle Zabuza and that Sasuke was in need of his help more at the moment.

Naruto made a shadow clone and waited for the appropriate moment for him to jump in. He saw his chance when he saw Sakura speak to Tazuna and jump away from him, tossing a kunai at the mirrors and Naruto watched as Zabuza's accomplice melted out of the mirrors and grabbed it. He instantly threw his own shuriken at the person in the mirrors, it hit the person managing to knock the person out of their jutsu and land outside the circle of mirrors. He signaled the Kage Bunshin and it jumped up onto the bridge as he snuck under it and popped up on the other side as the whole contigent of ninja were distracted by his Kage Bunshin's loud entrance.

"Uzumaki Naruto is finally here! Nothing to fear." his shadow clone yelled out as Kakashi, Sasuke, the Hunter-nin, and Zabuza all looked over at him. Kakashi smiled as did Sakura while Sasuke held a grimace of pain. The Huner-nin's face was obscured and Zabuza seemed to have a twitch in his eye. Naruto smirked as he quietly snuck into the circle of mirrors, years of inadvertant stealth training making it easy for him to do so without catching attention.

Zabuza's arm seemed to twitch and four shuriken flew out towards Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura watched with widened eyes as the shuriken flew true and lodged themselves in four different lethal points on the body. Zabuza seemed to smirk as Naruto looked down in surprise and the Huner-nin stood from his position. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled in disbelief.

Naruto suddenly smirked, "Fooled Ya!" he said before poofing into smoke and the entire contigent blinked except Sasuke who finally spoke from his place under Naruto's arm. "You... (cough) dobe." he said weakly. Naruto smirked as he lifted Sasuke and began to leave the circle of ice mirrors. Every eye snapped to where Naruto and Sasuke were now standing and Kakashi eyesmiled in pride.

Zabuza didn't take too kindly to how Naruto had fooled the man and said, "Haku, kill that boy." with annoyance in his voice. The hunter-nin, finally named in Naruto's case, Haku nodded before rushing into one of the mirrors in an attempt to keep Naruto from leaving the circle of mirrors. Naruto increased his speed, slightly cursing Sasuke's loud mouth and hoping to beat the ice-user's own rush. It was not to be as Naruto was right about to leave from the circle when he was stopped by a hail of senbon that he had to jump back to avoid. He cursed and set Sasuke back on his own feet, both getting ready to fight this enemy.

"Their finished in that jutsu Kakashi. Now, let's get this started!" Zabuza said as he looked at Kakashi. Kakashi merely stared at the man as he tried to figure out if he was going to be able to get around him and help Sasuke and Naruto, " _Can't use Kage bunshin and if I leave, he will just kill Tazuna. Damn! But how does that kid have such a jutsu..._ " he thought to himself as he heard his student's grunts of pain.

"A Kekkei Genkai!" Kakashi said. Zabuza laughed maniacally as he nodded to Kakashi's assumption and Kakkashi cursed again.

Naruto's eyes darted everywhere as he looked at the many different reflections of his enemy. "Why the hell did you come in here Naruto! You should have attacked from outside." Sasuke reprimanded. Naruto rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that if Sasuke had kept his mouth shut he could have managed to get Sasuke out of here. Sasuke just scoffed and began doing handseals, " **Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu** " he said as he inhaled a large amount of air and exhaled, sending a particularly large amount of fire directly at one of the ice mirrors.

" _Good call Sasuke, the fire should melt the ice._ " Naruto thought. Both he and Sasuke were surprised when the ice mirror simply seemed to have a bit of condensation on it from the intense heat. Haku chuckled as he looked at his enemies. "A fire of that level won't do anything to my ice." Haku said as Sasuke and Naruto were suddenly riddled with more senbon. Naruto grunted and saw Sasuke fall to a knee as his usage of chakra and his wounds took their toll.

"Then I'll just break every single one of them!" Naruto said as he summoned up close to 15 more clones and they all separated while heading to their own mirrors. Naruto blinked as flashes began to appear and the memories of his clones' short lives began to replay. Naruto saw as each was destroyed by a Haku while stabbing it in the neck. He cursed as he felt each of his clones disperse and his own body become riddled with senbon yet again, he knew his regeneration was working on the cuts but the senbon inside his body would cause more damage if he pulled them out. Both he and Sasuke were looking around trying to find the real one.

"I suppose I should just tell you, trying to find the real me is useless. You will never be able to follow my movements. This jutsu uses the reflections to move myself to each mirror. From my point of view... you seem to be moving in slow motion." Haku said. Naruto and Sasuke cursed. Naruto considered removing the weights around his legs but decided that they awarded him more protection on than increasing his speed if what Haku said was true.

"No jutsu is invicnible Haku-san, every shinobi knows that. Its just a matter of finding that weakness." Naruto scoffed as he looked at Sasuke out the corner of his eye, " _Sasuke is almost dead on his feet. I need to get him out of here. I only have that one Genjutsu I can use. If this doesn't work... I'm going to be out of tricks._ " he thought. He began to make the hand sign for the Kage Bunshin when Haku spoke again.

"I see." Haku said, noticing Naruto's now ice cold eyes and Sasuke's burning determination, "It is hard for me to kill my heart and become a true shinobi. If possible, I like to avoid bloodshed. But, I see that you two are determined, very well, I will kill my gentle heart with the cold blade of a killer and become the tool Zabuza-sama needs of me." Haku said right as Naruto began to move again, "This bridge is where we shall fight for our dreams, your dreams and mine. I fight to protect those precious to me, to fight for that person, to work for that person, to see his dream made real. For that, I can kill you." he said right as Naruto spoke.

" **Ninpo: Shadow Clone no Jutsu** " Naruto yelled as close to 30 clones appeared and they all started to jump up into the air to attack the mirrors again.

"Foolish!" Haku said as he disappeared and became that flash again to destroy the clones. He missed Naruto's smirk as he began his own hand seals, he saw that Sasuke was now beginning his own handseals too. He ignored Sasuke as he rushed through his sequence and whispered out, " **Genjutsu: Kankaku chūdan.** "(2)

Just as Naruto finished his own jutsu, Sasuke exhaled again and let loose his own fireball as Naruto's final clone dispersed. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Haku appear in the mirrors again with the tail of his kimono burnt from Sasuke's attack. Naruto turned to Sasuke and noticed his eyes. "Sharingan." he said quietly but Sasuke heard him. Sasuke turned to Naruto and his eyes widened as he saw his reflection, catching sight of his precious sharingan spinning in his eyes. Two tomoes were in his right eye and his left eye had one tomoe. Sasuke smirked superiorly.

Naruto nodded and turned his attention back to Haku, "Those eyes. I see, you are of the Uchiha Clan are you." Haku said, "Then this battle must end now. I regret to kill you but there is a limit to how long I can keep up this speed." Haku's chakra spiked and Naruto cursed mentally, " _Dammit, he dispelled my Genjutsu before he even left the mirrors. Did he notice it or was that merely a fluke?_ " Naruto thought to himself as he felt a few more senbon hit him and he fell to a knee as the pain began to build.

Sasuke dodged the senbon and yelled, "Just try to dodge Naruto. He is slowing and he must be close to losing what chakra he has left." Naruto grunted as he attempted to stand from his place. Just as Sasuke said this, Sakura's scream could be heard from the thick mist that had accumulated at the other end of the bridge. Both Sasuke and Naruto's heads snapped to it as a bolt of fear shot through the two of them.

Haku saw his chance and took it, a spike of chakra alerted the two konoha ninja as Haku emerged from his mirror. Naruto's eyes could see only a flash as Sasuke thought to himself, " _Damn! Make it in time._ " All Naruto felt was his body being pushed as he fell to the floor and then the sound of senbon entering the body. He looked back to see Haku laying on the floor with Sasuke standing over Naruto himself, "All you ever do is get in the way, Dobe." Sasuke said before he coughed up blood, a huge splash of it landing in front of his hurt body. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Sasuke!" he said urgently as he began to stand back up.

"Geez whats with that face, you (cough) moron." Sasuke said as he looked back at Naruto.

"You idiot! I didn't ask you to save me!" Naruto shouted, his blue eyes staring into Sasuke's lone exposed Sharingan eye.

"I don't know why. My body just moved on its own." Sasuke said as his eyes began to glaze over. Naruto's eyes widened even further as he rushed forward, his pretenses of keeping his speed hidden completely gone, as he reached Sasuke before he even fell an inch. He looked down at the Uchiha's eyes, his own speaking his concern as he looked at him. "That (cough) man, my brother, (cough) I swore I wouldn't (cough) die until I had killed him." Sasuke said, his voice fading with each word, "Don't you die too." he whispered out as he fell limp in Naruto's arms and his eyes closed for the final time. Naruto's eyes reflected Sasuke's still body as he stared at his teammate's death, his mind having gone blank at the information that Sasuke had died.

"He landed a blow on me without flinching, and died to protect you. To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap and still willing to jump in. He is a shinobi that deserves respect." Haku said as he rose from his position, watching as Naruto's eyes kept staring into Sasuke's closed ones as he gently laid his body down on the ground, crouching above his body in a protective stance. "Is this your first death of a friend?" Haku questioned, his tone light, like he is talking of the weather, "This is the way of the shinobi." he said as he began to merge into a mirror again.

Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke's face, his mind finally catching up to what had happened and what had been done while he had stood by and simply watched, his mind flashing with instances of comraderie with Sasuke, which despite their oddities, Sasuke and Naruto did have a few. Naruto's feelings about Sasuke had gone through a major change, Naruto still felt a small connection with all of his teammates. The fact he had helped Sasuke proved that, so it wasn't surprising when Naruto's reaction was violent by the death of his first... comrade. " _I will never forgive you!_ " Naruto thought as he looked down at his teammate.

Then, he felt it. The unimaginable power. The unstoppable hatred and anger that encompassed that power, the roiling emotions that came behind this new revelation. Naruto's mind instantly reached for the power he needed. He felt his hairs stand on end and his anger swell as the power began to fill him. His emotions swept aside in a veritable tidal wave of hatred and anger that led to Naruto's body snapping his head straight at Haku's mirrors and his voice saying, in a low and gravelly tone that sounded more malicious than anything Naruto himself could ever achieve, " _I'll kill you!_ " he snarled out as his canine teeth sharpened, his hair began to sway in the power well that he was becoming, his nails sharpened into claws and his eyes changed from his icy blues to a malignant red with slitted pupils leading to Haku's surprise behind his mask.

Naruto felt the power swell and swirl around him as his anger grew. The red chakra becoming visible to the naked eye as it began to swirl and twist around him looking almost like a whirlpool from Haku's highest mirror before the very top of the chakra swirl morphed into a snarling fox's head and the concrete of the bridge began to get cut from the chakra.

Haku watched in fascination as the cuts on Naruto's body instantly started to heal and the malignant aura of whatever Naruto was doing began to swell out and encompass the area surrounding them. " _What Killer Intent. He is totally different!_ " Haku thought to himself as he saw Naruto's gaze whip around and stare at the real him. Haku raised his arms and sent his senbon flying as Naruto came charging at him.

Naruto continued running forward and let loose a roar as the senbon came close, the roar combined with his chakra deflecting the senbon. " _He deflected them?_ " Haku though to himself. Naruto started to look around furiously in every direction, Haku came dropping in from the top but Naruto easily flipped himself to the side with his increased reflexes and actions being enhanced by the Kyuubi's youki. Haku landed and dashed off towards his next mirror. But Naruto was not having it, he dashed forward and disappeared from sight as he appeared next to Haku, grabbing the boy by his leg and slamming the surprised Ice-user onto the ground.

Haku stood back up but was instantly caught by Naruto's hand as he roared again, causing Haku to grunt as he tried to hold back the force of chakra that Naruto was sending out against his mirrors. Naruto seemingly smirked before sending his punch straight at Haku's facemask. Haku went flying and crashed through his own mirror, skidding to a stop at the edge of the mist that Zabuza created. Naruto stood in the middle of the crumbling ice mirrors, looking like a demon in human skin as he glared at Haku.

" _I am sorry Zabuza-sama. I cannot defeat this boy._ " Haku thought as he watched Naruto close in for the kill. Naruto seemed to appear next to Haku and Haku simply closed his eyes to accept his fate. But, Baruto grabbed the kid by the throat and slammed him back onto the concrete, keeping his hand around Haku's neck as he glared down at him, his eyes now his normal blue.

"What's the matter? Can't kill me even though I killed your precious friend?" Haku questioned as he looked up at Naruto with dead eyes. Naruto scoffed as he looked down at Haku.

"Precious? He is only precious to me in regards to my team. Other than that, I have no interest in him." Naruto stated coldly.

"Your actions state otherwise." Haku said. Naruto merely shook his head.

"I have another reason for that. But tell me, why would you work for such scum as Zabuza?" Naruto asked with a hint of curiousity.

Haku smiled, "Back when I was a child..." Naruto clenched harder on his neck as he heard Kakashi say something in the mist while Zabuza cried out in pain.

"Short version Haku-san, or you may fail yet again." Naruto said coldly as the mist began to drift away.

"He is my precious person." Haku said while smiling sincerely, Naruto's hold on his neck faltered right as Kakashi yelled out, " **Chidori** " Haku and Naruto both heard a sound that resembled those of a thousand birds chirping. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi standing with his hand encased in what looked to be lightning while Zabuza was being held down by dogs with bandanas on their bodies or necks.

"I will say this once more, surrender Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"Never!" Zabuza replied as he struggled against his bindings. Kakashi sighed before beginning to move forward almost instantly disappearing into a flash as Naruto let go of Haku's neck.

Naruto looked down at Haku, seeing the desperation and pleading in those eyes, so very much like his own, Naruto's cold mask broke and his emotions burst forth. Thoughts about how much he hated not being able to help Sasuke and he wasn't even a true precious person like Haku seemed to feel about Zabuza. Naruto closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly, "Go save him, but you know he is just going to die anyways." Naruto said tiredly before turning and leaving Haku as he made his way back to Sasuke's body. Naruto made a Kage Bunshin, who kneeled down and picked up Sasuke's body as Naruto's sensor told him that Haku had saved Zabuza from Kakashi's attack. He sighed before turning around, intent on helping Kakashi.

He saw that Kakashi had ran Haku through with his jutsu, something which Naruto found intriguing about the piercing ability of such an attack. He also noticed how blood was splattered all over the bridge where Kakashi was standing as Haku's blood poured from his still body. Zabuza had a slightly shocked look in his face as Kakashi was looking at Haku with confusion.

What Naruto was unprepared for was for Zabuza to smirk at his sensei, "Seems I really got a good tool." and bring his huge blade around with his right arm as his left hung limply by his side, smacking the flat of his giant blade into Kakashi and Haku, whose body was stuck on Kakashi's arm thus weighing him down, and sent them crashing into Tazuna and Sakura knocking out the rest of his team.

Naruto began to take stock of the situation by first sensing Zabuza's chakra pool. He noticed the man's chakra was extremely depleted from his fight with Kakashi. He also noticed that he hadn't lifted his Zanbato from its position after it had slammed into the concrete of the bridge from his swing which knocked out his sensei. Finally, Naruto saw that the man's chest was heaving as he took big breaths through his bandages. Naruto's face set back into an emotionless mask as he began the handseals to the same Genjutsu that he had cast on Haku. " **Genjutsu: Kankaku chūdan** " he whispered to himself as he cast the Genjutsu at Zabuza.

Naruto waited, tensed after he had cast the Genjutsu, expecting the jounin to sense the invading chakra and immediately dispel the Genjutsu. He began to stalk forward, his hand grabbing a kunai from his pouch as he stealthy took a few steps and leaned down, his fingers reaching for the weights on his legs. He let out a low breath as he pressed the release button on his weights just as Zabuza seemed to get some strength back into his body as he started to raise his blade. Naruto, knowing he had only one shot at this, quickly channeled chakra to his legs to reach his maximum speed, around low-jounin level when he could run in a straight line, as he dashed towards his opponent.

Zabuza's ears twitched and that was all the warning Naruto got as he appeared to streak towards Zabuza. Zabuza swung his cleaver around in an arc behind himself to attack his opponent but Naruto smirked as the blade passed harmlessly in front of him, his Genjutsu worked, and stepped into the man's guard before he could recover, slamming his kunai into Zabuza's sole remaining usable arm.

Naruto was rewarded for his efforts as he heard Zabuza grunt in pain and, realizing that his Genjutsu had been released by said pain, jumped back as Zabuza's arm fell limp by his side, his huge Zanbato sticking up out of the ground from where he had tried to slash Naruto with it. "You!" Zabuza said as his eyes widened at who had injured him, "You're the one who hurt Haku weren't you! How the hell did you evade my attack?" Zabuza almost shouted, "There's no way I missed hitting someone like you." Zabuza announced.

Naruto looked at him with cold eyes, but his expression could almost be taken to be screaming, "Are you fucking stupid or just plain ignorant?" as he stared Zabuza's panting frame down. Naruto finally spoke, "Do you really expect me to tell an enemy, even if you're gong to die, my secrets?" he asked, a tone of annoyance well hidden in his otherwise emotionless voice.

Zabuza just stared at Naruto for a few more tense moments, Naruto waiting for an attack he knew Zabuza could initiate and probably win even with just his feet, and Zabuza simply tilted his head back while roaring with laughter as his useless arms swung by his shaking torso, "You must be the only real shinobi on your team Kid. Even Kakashi has lost his edge but yours remains as sharp as mine. What's your name?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto's eyebrow rose as he noticed his clone had finished laying all of the knocked out bodies behind him while closing Haku's dead eyes. He nodded, "Uzumaki Naruto. Now..." he was cut off as he looked over to where a short balding grey-haired man with glasses and a cane as he looked at Zabuza and Naruto with a condescending gaze. The thing that both shinobi noticed though, was the huge mob of thugs that were standing behind the man.

"Gatou, what do you want?" Zabuza said as Naruto turned his body so he was facing the thugs, while still keeping a part of himself in guard for an attack from Zabuza's direction. He silently started to pay closer attention to his bloodline as he allowed his senses to pick up any incoming threats while Zabuza continued talking, he was trying to make sure that no shinobi were hidden within the massive amount of thugs.

"Well, you see Zabuza. The plan has changed a little. Well, not for me, since I planned to do this since the beginning. You see, I never planned to pay you Zabuza." Gatou said as he talked in a voice that just spoke of how little respect he had of Zabuza, "This is how it is, I can't hire regular ninja since they are too expensive and will probably betray me because of their loyalty." Gatou said while making air qoutes about the word loyalty, "So, I get you missing-nins who are easy to take care of afterwards. I let you weaken yourself by fighting the people I need you to then I kill you with numbers. See, it costs me nothing since I already pay these guys and they get a huge reward for killing you. Its just good business." Gatou said.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it would seem I no longer have a reason to want that bridge builder dead. Hence, I no longer have a reason to fight you." Zabuza said. Naruto just nodded as he confirmed there were nothing but thugs in the group.

"There are no shinobi within the group Zabuza-san. If you wish, I can incapacitate them." Naruto said. Zabuza looked over at Naruto before shaking his head.

"A sensor, I should have known. No, my time has come. My arms are useless and my shinobi career is ended, let me die the way I wish to. Lend me a kunai." he said to Naruto. Naruto nodded and tossed him a kunai which he caught in his teeth, having ripped his bandages with his sharpened teeth. He then charged towards the group of thugs, his eyes set on Gatou as Gatou sensed the danger and turned around, running into the midst of his thugs.

"Kill him!" he yelled and the thugs all smirked while stepping forward menacingly. What made them pause was the aura that surrounded Zabuza as he ran forward, many thugs stopped and muttered, "Demon." as he continued ot run past the thugs while they riddled his body with their weapons. Naruto watched as the man charged forth with his own goal. He ran past some 300 thugs and reached the back of the group, running past Gatou's quivering form before speaking a few words Naruto couldn't hear and, with a single swipe of his head, decapitated the greasy business man, before kealing over from his many wounds. Naruto bowed his head in respect for the man's choice of death.

Naruto suddenly grew very aware of the fact he was now standing in front of some 250 thugs that were all staring at their meal ticket's headless body. On top of that, they were all armed to the teeth, even the ones that had stabbed Zabuza. So, knowing that he had enough chakra to do this once, he began to do the handseals to the only Genjutsu he thought could work against this many people, while speaking, "You guys should run. Zabuza was weakened, and I am not." he said as he continued his hand signs, only 80 more to go.

The thugs looked hesitant for a few moments, their eyes darting from Zabuza's prone form back to Naruto's hands as he started to build chakra for his technique. Some of the thugs felt their hairs begin to stand on end but one lone voice cried out, "Look at how many of us there are! Theres no way he can take us all." the voice shouted, only 50 more seals to go. The thugs gained confidence and began to beat their weapons in their hands as they were beginning to get hyped up on killing the shinobi, "Then after we kill him! We can ransack the town!" the same voice rang out as Naruto continued his hand signs, only 30 more to go.

Naruto felt their gazes turn upon him and he smirked as they only just now started to run, ten hand signs left and Naruto spoke, "Since you didn't heed my warning, take this!" he said as his hand signs finished and he called out his technique, " **Genjutsu: Burēdo no senjō** "(3) he said as he held his final hand sign with a foxy grin in place on his face.

The thugs continued running before suddenly blinking and starting to look around. Naruto had disappeared as did the bodies of his comrades. They all began muttering to themselves as they looked around, a few raising their weapons in defense as they took their stances. Suddenly, a myriad of different blades appeared on the surface of every solid landscape in their field of vision. The weapons that appeared seemed different each time, in front of the head thug, was a wicked looking katana with a ragged edge, near the edge of the bridge was naginata that stood almost 10 feet into the air from where it was plunged into the ground, yet another weapon was sticking out from the railing on the opposite side, this time a trench knife with fingers for the knuckles. As the thugs looked around, they were slightly awed and, at the same time, scared of each of the blades appearing on the surfaces. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the thugs again and one thug yelled out, "There he is! Get'em."

Naruto simply smirked as the thugs began moving as a unit while trying to reach him. He reached down and pulled the katana from the ground and blocked an attack as screams began to ring out from the back and sides of the group of thugs, even in the middle where the thugs had thought they were safe, Naruto's were appearing everythwere where there was a weapon and grabbing ahold of it before attacking the closest thug. "This is my first time using this technique, I hope you like it." the Naruto's said as they continued to hack and slash into the thugs.

After about half of them had fallen, the thugs began to hack and slash at the Naruto's that had appeared, but anytime they managed to land a hit, the Naruto would simply shrug it off and it would heal inordinately fast as the Naruto kept attacking, even when someone cut Naruto in half, the Naruto simply looked down at his legs and said, "Well, that was unpleasant." before his legs reattached themselves and he cut the thug that had cut him.

Finally, one thug dropped his weapon as he saw there was only about 50 thugs left and said, "What are you?"

Naruto's cold eyes reflected in the light as he looked at the man, "Anything I want to be." he said before the thugs screamed.

(Scene Break)

Naruto panted as he held his handsign in place while the thugs stood there, their eyes glazed over as Naruto assualted their minds. He saw a few of them begin to move around and was about to curse when he noticed that many of them were started to stumble around drunkenly. Before Naruto knew it, close to 80 thugs had simply walked off the bridge and fallen to their death while still under his Genjutsu.

Naruto felt the villagers getting closer and released his Genjutsu, his panting under control as he appeared nonplussed that he had just cast a Genjutsu over almost 300 people during his first real battle. The thugs blinked and they slowly realized that they were no longer being massacred by immortal little men with innumerable weapons. But their resolve had been broken, Naruto could see them casting fearful looks at him.

Suddenly, a crossbow bolt came crashing down in front of them and Inari's voice rang out, "If you come any further then the citizen's of wave will fight you with all that we have!" he yelled.

Naruto just smirked before turning back to the thugs, all of whom noticed that his gaze was now on them, that foxy grin back on his face like before, "Boo!" he said, that was all it took. The thugs turned tail and began to run towards the edge of the bridge, grabbing ahold of ladders they had there and quickly taking off in the boats that had been floating down at the bottom of the bridge.

"Grandpa!" Inari said as he ran to the bridge builder's side. Naruto smiled at Inari, a slightly forced one but his first to the young boy.

"He will be fine Inari. He just got knocked out." he said as Inari nodded and Naruto turned to the villagers. "Could you guys please help me with my knocked out team members and Haku and Zabuza and..." he trailed off as he looked at Sasuke with remorse, wishing he could have done more.

"Ugh! My head, what the hell happened." Sasuke groaned out as he sat up, holding his head. Naruto's expression ran through so many different emotions no one caught them but the biggest showed as Naruto smiled down at Sasuke.

"You got knocked the hell out that's what happened. Teme." he said. Sasuke snapped his head towards Naruto and looked at Zabuza and Haku's bodies. He began to clench his fist until Naruto spoke, "I didn't kill them. Stop brooding and get your ass over here. We need to get back to Tazuna's house and rest." Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto before standing and weakly starting to walk away. Naruto sighed.

"Could you all please put Haku and Zabuza's bodies in preservation for a day or so, until I can dig them a grave?" Naruto asked, to which some men grabbed the bodies and began to move them away. Naruto turned to the rest, "Please grab my team members and Tazuna so we may go back to his house, also, could some people wash this blood off?" he asked as he pointed at where Haku had died. The men nodded before Naruto smiled, "Thanks guys. Now, I think I'm going to pass out, goodnight." Naruto said as he fell face forward, the mental exhaustion of what he had just done combined with pushing himself against Zabuza and Haku having finally caught up to him.

No one noticed the shadow that jumped away in the trees on the mainland once Naruto passed out.

(Scene Break)

Naruto sighed as he looked at the two modest graves that the villagers had dug in his absence. He had been knocked out for the better part of three days. During which, the wave members had dug the graves in honor of what he had done and Naruto had simply added Zabuza's weapon to the two graves. The bridge was to be completed the next day so they would be leaving tomorrow right after they cut the ribbon for it.

Dodging Kakashi's questions about how he had managed to defeat Zabuza actually was quite simple, he told him that Gatou had shown up right after he knocked Kakashi out and no one even knew of the Genjutsu he used against the mob of thugs that had knocked him out for so long. That was the thing about using Genjutsu against that many people all at once, it required a great deal of split concentration. Something Naruto had managed only by using the adrenaline from his fights, but the result was the mental exhaustion taking its toll on him and causing him to pass out for so long.

After saying Gatou showed up, he spoke of how Zabuza killed half of the thugs before being killed himself and then the villagers had shown up. Explaining away his exhaustion as huge amounts of fatigue, he had managed to bypass Kakashi's questioning. Though, he would put the real events in his report, he hoped Kakashi wouldn't go read that after he submitted it. He didn't want his relationship with Kurenai to be found out just yet and if they found out about his Genjutsu, they would undoubtedly suspect Kurenai, since she was the only qualified Genjutsu master in the town. But Naruto shook that off as he looked at the graves again.

"I wish we could have met in a different life Haku. I only met you on the battlefield but I get the feeling you and I would have been able to be friends had we met elsewhere." he said before turning to Zabuza's grave, "And you, I will always honor those whom die by their own decision, Thank you Both." he said before turning away, " _I promise you this Haku. I will protect my precious peoples, just as you protected yours._ " he thought to himself as he walked back to Tazuna's house.

(Scene Break)

Naruto and his team stood, packed and ready to go as Tazuna walked up to the ribbon and cut it to the cheering of the citizens of Wave. Naruto smirked slightly, he was in high spirits after seeing how the kids he had noticed slept outside, now had Gatou's manor to sleep in. Sasuke kept his usual grimace as Sakura smiled and waved to the public with Kakashi reading his porn.

Once the cheering had died down a bit, Kakashi simply turned and began to walk away, "Time to go home Team Seven." he said, Sasuke grunted and began walking as well as Sakura followed him after bowing to the people of Wave. Naruto, however, walked up to Inari and spoke.

"Gonna be strong Inari?" he asked, and Inari nodded and tears began to form in his eyes before he rubbed them away. "It's okay to cry every once in a while just not constantly alright Inari?" Naruto said as he put on another sort of forced, sort of genuine smile on his face. Inari nodded before the tears started to roll down his cheeks. Naruto wasn't eager to talk to the little kid but he had been inordinately mean to him, he felt he should have encouraged him slightly. Naruto tussled his hair before turning and walking off towards his team.

"What's the name of the bridge Tazuna?" one of the workers asked.

"How about the Super Awesome Tazuna Bridge?" he offered, the crowd booed his suggestion before Tsunami spoke quietly, "The Great Naruto bridge. In honor of the young man who brought hope back to the people of this country." she said.

The crowd was silent for a moment before they burst into cheers for the name and Tazuna carved the name into the plaque at the end of the bridge.

(Scene Break)

One Week Later at Kumogakure

"Raikage-sama! I have a scout here to see you." The Raikage, a burly dark-skinned man raised an eyebrow as he looked at the door to his office, "Send him in." The door was opened and none other than his cousin, one of the best scouts they have in the field appeared before the man as the door closed again. The Raikage's eyebrows raised a bit higher, "What is so important you couldn't send a message?"

"I have important information that I think you may find interesting, especially considering the upcoming Chuunin Selection Exams." the scout said. The Raikage merely settled into his chair.

"I don't see how any genin could warrant the attention of my BEST scout." the Raikage implying heavily that he doubted his cousin's claim.

"You will." The scout said with certainty, "when you hear what he has done, and who he is, but first, have you sent out our Bingo Book for this month?" he asked. The Raikage shook his head.

"Then I want you to add this Genin, under a High C-rank, engage with caution warning." the scout said which caused the Raikage to sit forward.

"No Genin has ever been assigned anything above a low C-rank with a capture on sight. What makes this guy so good?" he asked.

The scout seemed to smirk behind his mask, "Now, do you believe this warrants my attention? Konoha has been hiding a diamond in the rough, I call him Konoha's..."


	11. Death and Consequences

Within the Elemental Countries there are a myriad of different countries. There are five major countires which control the majority of the land and shinobi forces, there are many different smaller countires which each control their own shinobi forces but they pale in comparison to even half of a major country in most cases. Then there are the lands that have no shinobi and are run simply as their feudal lords wish while hiring out for ninja because their lands do not need constant protection.

There is one thing that ties every shinobi village together. That is the system by which people from each village can learn of and hunt down rogue ninja from their own or opposing villages to claim the reward stated within the system. This system is known as the Bingo Book. Within a single bingo book, you will find the information one would need to track down and kill or capture their target. The information that is provided is only the information that their home village will have on the rogue ninja. So, if one would look at a rogue ninja of over 2 years ago, the information stated in the bingo book would most likely be outdated, unless a hunter ninja encountered the rogue ninja and managed to gain more information on said rogue ninja.

Hunter ninja are the main users of the Bingo Book. They hunt down rogue ninja within the Bingo Book and destroy their own village's ninja's bodies to keep the secrets of the villages within the village, for a ninja's body is a veritable wealth of knowledge for the experienced medic.

However, for each country there are additions within the Bingo Book. These additions are not Rogue ninja but ninja of interest, prestige, or of a certain level of skill which garners the attention of the country in whose Bingo Book they appear. These ninja do not appear in their home country's Bingo book because they are on active duty upon the shinobi force and actively working for the village. For example, Uchiha Itachi, the famous mass murderer of his own clan, would appear in every country's Bingo book for the reward that Konoha has upon his head. As opposed to Hatake Kakashi, who is a renowned ninja whom holds many titles and appears in every major country's bingo book except Konoha's.

Each country updates their Bingo Book at different times. Though some countries overlap, such as the five major countries, all of whom update their Bingo Books monthly. These countries are constantly in flux with small time desertions to deaths of shinobi within Bingo Books causing the need for such constant renewals. The smaller countries, on the other hand, might only update their Bingo Books once every three to four months.

The Bingo Books also have two categories inside them. The first, is the class of shinobi that your opponent has deemed you to be at. Much like mission ranks, these are assigned according to skill but also by rank. Should your rank be lower, one is less likely to be put higher in the rankings than normal because it would send a message of weakness to opponents and clients. The higher your rank, the more range that your opposing country has with your rank as it would not seem unsightly to put a higher rank on a chuunin than a genin.

The ranks that can be given, starting from lowest to highest, are: E-rank, these are academy students that have fled their village, this rank is never used for those posted as a threat to an opposing country and are only hunted by novice Hunter-nin. D-rank, these are the genin who have very little in their repertoire and little training. This rank is almost never used as a threat to an opposing country unless the genin has a particular skill that makes him/her someone to be wary of. C-rank, this is the middling area and the rank used the most, experienced genin to slightly experienced chuunin are usually assigned this rank and as such, this rank is broken into low-C, Mid-C, and High-C-ranks to further distinguish the threat levels. B-rank, something, usually, given to experienced Chuunin to Low or Special Jounin ranks. This rank is one in which you had best be prepared and ready for a fight as these people have the experience and power necessary to fight most opponents. A-rank, one of the strongest ranks and handed out only when the leader of the country is in agreement to the person being this powerful. This is usually given to Elite Jounin level ninja and almost never awarded to anyone else. Finally, S-rank, this rank is given out only to select few. As of now, there are only twenty S-rank ninja within the Bingo Books and all of them are extremely dangerous, these people are known to be able to wipe villages off the face of the Elemental countries with their odd, strange, or powerful techniques and experiences.

The second category is linked with the first, this category is the 'action to take' category. The first and lowest action, would be Capture on Sight. This is usually used with lower ranked shinobi who are an asset to their village, such as someone with a bloodline or special information. This is much more dangerous than killing because of the nature of the attack and action one would have to set about to do it. This is the reason it is mainly used for lower ranked ninja as any ninja above B-rank is exponentially harder to capture than kill. The second, and most common, would have to be Kill on sight. This means that the country wants the person dead and ninjas act accordingly. Going along with these actions, however, there are warning that can be issued, one such warning is "Never engage alone" something that is apt for someone like Kakashi with his sharingan ability. Another is "Engage with caution." meaning this person may be more than they appear. There is one last warning/ action that can be applied to a Bingo Book entry. Only one person has ever recieved this warning/action and that man was the Yondaime Hokage whom is the only Bingo Book entry that had a SS-rank and a "Flee on Sight" order in Iwa and Kumo's Bingo Books.

Now, being inside the Bingo Book is a two edged sword. On the one hand, you gain the prestige and honor of being acknowledged as dangerous by another country thus sending a message out to potential clients as to your prowess and ability to complete missions, possibly gaining clients for your village. On the other, your enemies are no longer unprepared for you. Some of your data is available to the public and you have lost the element of surprise that a ninja who has avoided prestige will have.

What Naruto didn't know, is that his world was about to change all from his actions upon the bridge in Wave, which was witnessed by a scout, a person who is really a spy for their country but who is skilled in assessing the danger level of shinobi and observing their skills to gain information for their Home Countries. For Naruto, it was unfortunate that he met one of the best in the business right when he began his career.

(Scene Break)

Naruto and company had taken their time in returning from their mission, enjoying some relaxation after their unexpectedly difficult mission. They took a leisurely pace as they walked back to Konoha with a bit of pride from coming away of such an intense battle alive. Because of their pace, however, they ended up not being able to get back to Konoha in one day and were now approaching the gates in the early morning hours.

As they traveled, Naruto noticed his teammates' behavior change. Sasuke quickly became more moody and depressed as he seemed to brood over the battle that had taken place. Naruto didn't even want to talk to the boy after the fight because of how hostile he had become, especially to Naruto. Sakura, on the other hand, seemed to have a newer, stronger determination that flared within her after seeing everything that Sasuke and Naruto had done. She hadn't had any of her regular outbursts of swooning over Sasuke but she didn't seem much nicer to Naruto either. Personally, Naruto was starting to see how he could have liked her until they neared Konoha and her determination wavered as they drew closer to home while she seemed to revert back to her old self slightly, though her attitude towards training seemed strong, she was still apparently infatuated with Sasuke. All in all, Naruto still couldn't stand them any longer and his impassive mask had started to be replaced, though emotions could now be seen through his eyes alone.

Naruto spared a glance at Kakashi and he just shook his head when he saw his sensei still reading his 'Adult' Book. He knew that book was a perverted book seeing as his Jiji held the same book in his desk but he didn't know what was in it beyond that. He wasn't pleased that his sensei read that book, much less that he read it in public and even while watching over his team. Naruto simply shook his head as they arrived on the path that would lead them into Konoha.

The four shinobi walked together as they approached the gates of their home. The only difference in their stances as the longer strides Naruto began to take as he increased his steps lading back to his home, back to his friends and back to his Sensei. He smiled happily as he reached the gates, his exuberance shining through as he turned to the gate guards as they asked, "Name and Occupation?"

Kakashi stepped forward, his nose still buried in his book, "Genin Team Seven led by Hatake Kakashi reporting back from their first C-rank mission." Kakashi stated before giggling perversely. The guards sweatdropped as they looked at the jounin and waved them through.

"Please go see Hokage-sama at once for mission report," they said and returned to their job as Team Seven walked through the gates and headed for the Hokage Tower. Naruto's smile quickly faded as the glares returned full force. He looked down slightly before a forced smile appeared on his face as he walked through the village, his feelings taking a blow with each person who glared at him.

(Scene Break)

As soon as they reached the Hokage Tower, they were ushered into the Hokage's office, The Office was rather plain, on one side of the office held pictures of each of the Hokages while the other had a huge symbol for the Land of Fire on it. There were chairs and a sofa for meetings but there was a wooden desk, behind which sat a comfortable chair in which sat the Hokage himself as he stared down Team Seven with seriousness in his eyes. Behind him, the sunlight streamed in as panels of windows showcased a fantastic view of the city.

"Put that book away Kakashi or you will find your entire stash _burned_." The Hokage said as the door closed leaving the team alone with him. Kakashi's book disappeared so fast even Sasuke's sharingan would have missed it. Kakashi's lone eye locked with the Hokage's as the Sandaime began to speak again, "Now. Do you wish to tell me why my ANBU found the Demon brothers, Gozu and Meizu, tied up and ready for delivery when they answered your summons Kakashi?" Kakashi held a finger up to speak but the Sandaime didn't pause long enough for him to, "Or perhaps why you continued a mission that was obviously out of your team's capabilities instead of returning and gathering the necessary team?" he said dangerously, while he looked at Kakashi with the glare of a man whom was once called the ' **Kami no Shinobi** '

Kakashi sighed and looked down, "The client tricked us true, but his reason for doing so was inspiring and I was a bit arrogant in thinking I could handle anything that came after the Demon Brothers..." Kakashi started as he began to explain the entire mission to the Hokage, "We departed from Konoha thirty minutes following our acceptance of the mission. We formed up in a diamond defense with Naruto taking point, Sakura and Sasuke took Tazuna's left and right respectively, while I took the rear. We had been traveling for a few hours when I noticed a puddle in the middle of the path, which I knew was a Genjutsu, because of the lack of rain and abundance of sun upon the path." The Hokage nodded, agreeing with his asessment while Naruto mentally scoffed again at never having the chance to take his anger at the Demon Brothers' lack of Genjutsu common sense, "They attempted to kill me first but I simply fooled them into thinking I was dead as I wanted to see who they were after," the Sandaime's eyes narrowed, "The two chuunin proceeded to attack Tazuna and my genin team but Sasuke dealt with them rather handily by first, lodging their chain-linked gauntlets to a tree, and then protecting the bridge builder while Sakura attempted to do so." Kakashi avoided saying that Naruto had frozen up as Naruto's hands clenched at the bad timing of learning about his shadow clones' abilities.

"After that, I took the Demon brothers down fast and asked Tazuna why he had lied about the mission. It seemed the shipping magnate Gatou had taken over the entirety of Wave's shipping industry and the only thing standing in his way of complete control of the country was Tazuna's bridge." Kakashi explained as the Hokage's eyes widened slightly at the name, "He pleaded for us to continue our mission even despite the great risk to our lives. I was arrogant and decided we should help them without sending for backup." Kakashi said as his head hung down slightly, "We travelled on to Wave country and were nearing Tazuna's home when we were attacked again, this time by an opponent I had not anticipated, The Devil of the Mist and member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza." Again, the Hokage's eyes widened as Kakashi explained their fight, "He called forth a dense fog with his Hidden Mist jutsu. I managed to trick him into thinking one of my clones was myself by having it speak, but right when Zabuza appeared inside the protection my team had set up, Naruto had already turned around and stabbed the man's clone." The Hokage's eyes shot to Naruto, whose face was almost emotionless but a hint of pride broke through.

"After a short back and forth, in which I destroyed two more clones, Zabuza managed to knock me into the water. Unexpectedly, he managed to capture me with his Water prison jutsu. Luckily, Naruto managed to figure out a way to rescue me after destroying two more of Zabuza's clones. He and Sasuke managed to get Zabuza to release his jutsu and I proceeded to battle him until a Hunter Ninja, whom we later found out was Zabuza's accomplice, appeared and took his body away after I had confirmed his death. He had been put into a death-like trance by his accomplice. My team carried my unconscious body to Tazuna's place because I had overexerted myself and we were offered loggings there." The Hokage's eyes were darting between Kakashi and Naruto, he seemed confused about how Naruto managed to kill three of Zabuza's clones, "After I had realized Zabuza was still alive, I decided to teach them the chakra control exercise Surface Clinging." The Hokage's eyes bored a hole into the man's skull, he had the team for more than a month, they should have known that exercise already.

Kakashi continued as if he didn't see the glare, "To my surprise, Naruto had already mastered the exercise despite not having any teacher for it," Naruto's eyebrow twitched which the Sandaime caught, "Sakura had fairly good control but her stamina was not good enough and Sasuke needed almost the whole week to do the exercise. Naruto watched the bridge builder for the week that I and Zabuza must have been out of comission. It took seven days but I had finally regained my full strength, unfortunately Naruto had overworked himself the night before and I decided to allow him to sleep at the house for a rear guard purpose. He informed me that he had awoken to the screaming of Inari and Tsunami, the client's family, who was under attack attempting to be kidnapped in hopes of gaining leverage against the client. Naruto apprehended the two samurai but they had escaped before we returned from the bridge, which Zabuza had attacked." The Hokage smiled at Naruto, who favored the Hokage with a slight grin before it was wiped off his face. The Hokage's smile widened slightly as he turned back to Kakashi with a twinkle in his eye while his face was set in seriousness.

"While this was happening, Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, and myself were all arriving at the bridge, only to see the workers knocked out and one of them muttered, 'Monster' before passing out. We figured it was Zabuza and, took our positions just as soon as the Mist started to roll in, Zabuza attempted to surround us with clones but Sasuke destroyed them before they became an issue and Zabuza's accomplice seemed impressed as the person stepped forward, being introduced as Haku. Sasuke and Haku clashed for a bit, Sasuke eventually winning in speed even though this ninja seemed capable of one-handed hand signs." The Hokage sat forward in his chair, curiosity burning in his eyes, "the fight continued until this Haku, pulled an ace out, his bloodline, some Ice release that allowed him to conjure mirrors, which increased his speed using the reflections of the mirrors, it was at this point, that Zabuza blocked my attempt to help Sasuke and I lost track of his fight right after Naruto appeared. Basically, however, Naruto and Sasuke attempted to fight this person and eventually unlocked Sasuke's sharingan before the boy put Sasuke into a Death-like trance causing Naruto to activate a hidden seal which allowed him to defeat the boy." The Hokage's eyes locked with Naruto's and Naruto shook his head slightly while Sasuke and Sakura had confused looks wondering what the hell kind of seal Naruto had.

"I had fought Zabuza while this happened, he managed to wound me twice, once on my hand and again in my chest as I appeared to defend Tazuna from his strike. I then noticed Naruto's seal and knew I needed to finish the fight fast, so I summoned my nin-dogs who smelt out my blood on Zabuza's blades and held him down as I attempted to run him through with my Chidori." the Hokage looked back at Kakashi, "I was not expecting Haku to appear in front of Zabuza and take the hit for himself, thereby saving Zabuza's life while he also riddled my summoning scroll with senbon dispersing my summons. Zabuza recovered quickly and swung his blade at me, managing to knock myself and Haku's body directly onto Sakura and Tazuna, knocking the four of us out." The Hokage's eyes widened before turning to Naruto's with fear in them, Naruto simply stared back at his Jiji. "According to Naruto's report after the fact, Gatou appeared shortly thereafter with hundreds of thugs." the fear in the Hokage's eyes grew, "Zabuza stopped his fight with my team and asked Naruto for a kunai since he couldn't support his zanbato. He rushed the thugs scaring them all before killing Gatou and perishing himself." The Hokage was slightly surprised, "The thugs, all of whom were angry that their meal ticket had been killed, was about to kill us and pillage the village when the citizens of wave rose up and scared them off. We buried Zabuza and Haku in Wave before finishing protecting Tazuna while the bridge was rebuilt and we are now here." Kakashi finished.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his eyes as he absorbed all of the information. A silence stretched from the team as they awaited the final judgement of their commanding officer. They shouldn't have continued the mission after seeing the difficulty of the mission rise so high. Technically, the Hokage could disband their team and put them on probation for as long as he saw fit. On the positive side, the team had completed their mission, with no small amount of difficulty, with flying colors and he even had a potential country with which to make a trading agreement as Tazuna was now a prominent figure in the renewed Wave Country.

The Hokage sighed again as he looked up and interlaced his fingers as he sat forward staring intently at the team before him, "It would seem a congratulations is in order," he said finally, breaking the tense silence causing Sakura to let loose the breath she had been holding, Naruto simply nodded like he knew what his Jiji was going to do from the start, Sasuke grunted, "For the first genin team to complete a A-rank mission since the end of the Second Great Ninja War. You will all be paid for an A-rank mission, under the circumstances in which you fought, this mission could not be classified anything beneath A-rank. I expect written reports on my desk no later than three days from now. Also, you will have a weeks paid vacation for the ordeal you have just gone through." The team was looking up at the prospect of being rewarded when the Sandaime began to speak again, "However, when your vacation is over, you are ALL required to do a minimum of 20 D-rank missions." he said, causing the happy mood of the Team to instantly plummet, Naruto spotted the smirk hidden on the Sandaime's face as he said, "Team Seven is dismissed, except you, Naruto-kun." Naruto's team members filed out of the office leaving Naruto staring at a man he had very conflicting feelings about.

Naruto heard the door shut and his mind flew through several images, many of them the happy times he had spent with the Hokage, times eating at Ichiraku's, the Sandaime near his bedside when he awoke from those horrible mob attacks, as rare as they were, the grandfatherly smile he seemed to wear around only himself and Konohamaru. The others, the times he had asked about why the mobs attacked him in the same bed as before, when he had cried himself to sleep on his birthdays, no one around to celebrate it with him, when the Sandaime confessed to knowing about the Kyuubi, finally, the question that always burned him, who his parent's identities were, and the now familiar signal of the Sandaime's lying through his slightly forced way of speech when he answered he knew nothing about them.

Naruto had spent much time on his leisurely walk thinking about his relationship with his Jiji. Undoubtedly, he did not trust his Jiji anymore. That was forever replaced with a tiny voice that whispered that whatever the Sandaime did or said probably had another meaning to it. He hated that he had been kept in the dark about his burden so long and that he didn't even find out about it until a traitor of all people told him. He had a nagging feeling his Jiji would have never told him. Other than this lack of trust, however, Naruto still cared deeply for the man. He had been there in his loneliest times of his childhood when he had no one else to cling to. It left a bond that was precarious and that would take the finest of lines between a stable connection and an absolute break in relations.

But in this relation, Naruto knew he shouldn't hold what the Sandaime had witheld against him. He must have a point in doing so, his mind reasoned. With that thought, Naruto had decided to bury the hurt he felt when he thought of his Jiji and simply try to talk with the man like he once did, even if their relation was tenuous at best. As Naruto remembered this decision, his emotionless face remained but his eyes suddenly shone with a hint of happiness as he looked at his Jiji without the same hurt as before, "Hello Jiji." Naruto said, warmth coloring his voice.

The Hokage seemed surprised for the barest of moments before a big smile spread across his face, his visage seemingly dropping years as he stared warmly at his surrogate Grandson, "Naruto-kun, it is good to see you unharmed." he responded.

Naruto nodded his head as he asked, "What did you want to see me about?" The Hokage's smile dropped a bit at not having his usual enthusiastic response of telling the Hokage evry little detail of his day.

"I was wondering how you could have destroyed Zabuza's clones. Zabuza was a well known jounin with skills surpassing many others. No Genin should be able to take down even his clones." the Hokage said.

Naruto's eyebrow raised, "Then why are you not also talking to Sasuke? He managed to destroy some of Zabuza's clones as well." Naruto countered.

The Hokage sighed and fell in on himself, "Uchiha Sasuke has been tutored by many different people Naruto. You have not." he said while not looking directly at Naruto. Naruto simply clenched his fists.

"I am a sensor. Surely Kakashi-sensei informed you of this, Hokage-sama." Naruto said, his voice no longer as warm as it had been moments ago, yet it still wasn't as cold as before he left on the Wave mission.

The Hokage shook his head, "I didn't know that, I also didn't know he hadn't taught you any chakra control techniques Naruto." he said as he looked him in the eye, "How did you learn the chakra control techniques?" he asked.

Naruto smirked a foxy grin, "Its amazing what a Henge can do, isn't it Hokage-sama?" Naruto said using the same excuse he had used against Kakashi. He did feel slightly odd about lying about Kurenai to the Hokage but he didn't really want to explain it just yet. The Hokage chuckled slightly once he had realized how Naruto had gained access to the techniques.

"Very well, Naruto. You may go... just, don't be such a stranger please?" he asked his surrogate grandson. Naruto hesitated a few seconds before his eyes defrosted slightly and he nodded to his Jiji.

"Goodbye Jiji." he said before turning around and walking out of the office.

(Scene Break)

_Naruto watched as the kids came running out of the Academy, their bright new Hitai-ates flashing in the sunlight as they ran to their families, smiles on their faces and those of their loved ones. Naruto watched as the one of the young adults that were to be tasked with the defense of the village latched onto what must have been his mother's midriff and yelled, "I did it! I did it! I'm a ninja now!" The mother smiled benevolently down at her child, "I knew you could do it." she said proudly as she leaned down and hugged him back, the two's celebration only one of many as the entire group in front of the Academy sounded with shouts of joy and acceptance._

_Naruto stood in a nearby alcove, shielded from most eyes as he stared with longing and adoration at the group of people. "I will definitely become a ninja! Then I will become Hokage! Then people will have to respect me!" he thought as he felt a pang of jealousy for the boy whom was wrapped in his mother's loving embrace._

_"Hey Look!" one kid cried out, pointing at Naruto's hiding spot, "It's that troublemaker!" he shouted which caused almost everyone's eyes to turn and look at him. Naruto paled as he saw the angry stares coming from the adults while a few of the bigger new ninja stepped forward. "You better stop causing so much trouble or we might have to stop you. After all, we are ninja!" one of the group said pompously while looking down at him. Naruto seemed to shrink as an adult's voice came from the crowd._

_"You're not welcome here you little brat!" the voice spat out with venom, almost grinding the word 'brat' out as if they wanted to say something else. "Go on! Get out of here!" the voice called and soon the whoole group of people started to yell at him, catcalls and jeers being tossed easily at the young boy as he trembled in place, his eyes watering but no tears falling, "Demon" a voice seemed to whisper and Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly turned tail, closed his eyes, and ran, not caring where he was headed._

_As Naruto ran, he could feel the gazes upon him, the hate, the anger, the sorrow, and even the slight pity some people looked at him with. He took it all in, every stare, every glare, every sidelong glance that was filled with such emotion no child should ever have to suffer. Suddenly the voices grew, their stares were no longer enough to contain the rage these people felt, "Murderer!" one person said and it became a mantra, each person he passed hauntingly chanting the same word over and over, "Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!" as Naruto ran the chant got louder and louder with each step, until it almost seemed to be a deafening roar, "Murderer!" the final chant was sung and... suddenly... silence. There were no sounds, no glares, no stares, just pure and blissful silence unladen with the hate and sorrow that had been plaguing Naruto since he first started to run._

_Naruto's eyes slowly opened and they widened in disbelief as he looked up at the gates of Konoha, standing in all their majesty like great sentries, defensive posts that could stall even the most avid of attackers, and a sight that welcomed home many weary travelers. His eyes widened not for their majesty but for the horrible sight standing between the two massive gates, for there, standing in the middle of the path with the sunlight bearing down on them, stood the two samurai that Naruto had remembered he killed, the same clothes upon their backs as the day he pushed them into the waters of Wave country. The only thing different was the opened wounds upon their throats where his kunai had slit their throats. Naruto stared, wide eyed as the two opened their mouth and spoke as one, "You murdered us. You killed us." they spoke drawing Naruto's head to shake back and forth in denial._

_"No!" he shouted once before their dead eyes latched with his own._

_"Murderer!" they shouted and Naruto was suddenly aware of a shadow behind himself, somehow he knew it was not his own shadow, but the shadow of the beast which he held inside of him, Naruto turned with fear in his heart as he saw his shadow stretch and twist into the visage of a snarling fox with nine tails and notice the villagers standing still in front of him, "Demon!" they all shouted and Naruto screamed._

(Scene Break)

Naruto screamed as he launched himself up from his bed and sat there panting with sweat rolling down his body, the sheets flung away during his restless sleep as he pulled a hand up to his face and stared at his shaking fingers. His breaths were ragged and his chest heaved as he attempted to regain control of his breaths. " _It was that nightmare again._ " he thought to himself as he sighed dejectedly while getting out of bed and looking at the clock on his nightstand, which told him it was too early to be up meaning sometime before 6 A.M. He cursed as he got out of bed and walked into his bathroom, looking in the mirror he noticed the bags and dark circles surrounding his eyes, signifying the lack of sleep he had been getting. Even with the need to only have to sleep something close to 4 hours, Naruto was slowly becoming sleep deprived as these nightmares about his first kills had been plaguing him.

He hadn't seen Kurenai in the four days since he had been back. As a result, he had no one to talk to as Shikamaru seemed to be unavailable as well. He almost went to Kakashi for advice but the last time he had tried that, Kakashi had blown him off and not even bothered to put his book away while talking to him. Naruto was not inclined to talk with him about such delicate subjects as killing.

He had submitted his report only 2 days after they had reported back, not being able to sleep left him with much time on his hands and he had finished it early. Within the report, he had put the whole truth, how he had killed the men and how he had actually subdued the mob of thugs, he hadn't actually lied to the Hokage since he hadn't been the one to give false information but he didn't want Kakashi finding out about Kurenai's teaching him since he could cause all sorts of problems with it. The Hokage had a right to know and Naruto had witheld nothing in his report so the Hokage would know the truth of the situation. He only hoped Kakashi would not read the report.

But, Naruto did hold onto the hope that Kakashi would read the report, if only to show that he held an interest in what had happened and to make sure nothing was affecting his team that had not been discussed. Naruto knew he had lied to the man, but if he didn't care enough to try and find out the truth, then Naruto felt the man didn't deserve to know the truth. Despite the fact Naruto had misled him from the beginning of the mission, one of Kakashi's favorite sayings was, "look underneath the underneath," and if Kakashi couldn't follow his own words then he wasn't worthy of being a sensei anyways.

So, Naruto was stuck, he had no one he could go talk to that would help alleviate his problem. Naruto sighed again before grabbing a quick healthy breakfast and hitting the training fields early in the hopes that he could train himself into a peaceful sleep that night. He arrived at his training grounds a little after six, he assumed and began to furiously stretch before beginning to do his speed exercises which all included increasing his overall speed and power but also his explosive power, the power with which one can start off with when one puts on that initial burst of speed.

(Scene Break)

It must have been hours later when Naruto collapsed in a heap on the ground in his training clearing, the new heavier weights on his legs causing his exhaustion. He laid there, breathing hard as his stomach rumbled signifying his need for food. He merely ignored his stomach as he laid there looking at the sky.

"It would seem, your hard work has improved since you left Naruto." a woman's voice Naruto knew drifted to him from the clearing's edge as Naruto stiffened before reading the chakra signature.

"Hello Kurenai. I made it back alive." Naruto said with some humor in his voice as his body relaxed completely.

Kurenai moved next to him and looked down at his face from her standpoint, "Yes you did, but you seem to be killing yourself since your return." she said, concern coloring her voice as she looked at him. Naruto's eyes averted from her own as he simply turned his head to the side. He couldn't respond to that, his lack of sleep was slowly starting to affect him and Kurenai's reappearance was a welcome reprieve to the dark thoughts he had been having.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked with some concern in his voice, she looked at him sternly, a look that said she knew what he was trying to do before she answered.

"My team got their own C-rank mission. We had to deliver a message to a village near Cha no Kuni (Tea Country), its almost three days travel. It was successful." she responded to which Naruto nodded.

"Congratulations." Naruto said to which Kurenai nodded. A tense silence filled the clearing as Kurenai stared at Naruto with scrutinizing eyes and Naruto started to fidget.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kurenai asked softly. Naruto froze momentarily as his eyes darted around before his eyes suddenly locked with her own and she knew. Naruto had no idea how, no idea what had possessed her as she suddenly appeared next to him and wrapped him in a hug as she rubbed his back soothingly, "It's okay Naruto, Tell me." she said, softly, her voice had a hint of pleading in it that Naruto couldn't resist. Also, this was the first time he was being held close by a female that he could remember. So, the floodgates opened and his eyes watered while he mumbled into her breasts what had happened.

"Our C-rank went horribly wrong, we ran into some Demon Brothers who tried to kill our client but I froze because I got my memories from the Kage Bunshin that talked to you and Shika right then." Kurenai gasped but Naruto continued oblvious to her actions, "then, we traveled to wave and ran into Momochi Zabuza, I managed to kill his clones but he got away after having almost beaten Kakashi-sensei." Kurenai had pushed him away slightly so she could look at his blue eyes.

"The Demon of the mist? That Zabuza?" she asked incredulously. Naruto nodded and continued his story still looking into her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei started to train us in the Tree Climbing exercise but since I already knew it I was set to guard Tazuna. Oh! I found out why I couldn't cast Genjutsu!" he said enthusiastically his sorrow having fled for a moment.

"That's great!" she exclaimed softly before continuing, "but we can talk about that later Naruto, what happened?" she asked softly yet again.

Naruto looked down, "I overworked myself the night before Zabuza returned and my team left me at the house to sleep it off, but I was awakend by screams from outside, Tsunami and Inari, our clients family," Naruto added seeing Kurenai's confused look, "were under attack and the two samurai attempted to take Tsunami-san before Inari, a little kid, attempted to rush the men to save his mother," Kurenai's eyes widened yet again, "So, when they took their stances, I cast the Sakura Illusion on them and made them think they had killed Inari as I sent Inari and Tsunami away for their safety. And then..." Naruto trailed off as his voice choked up with tears and he looked down in shame. But Kurenai pulled him in closer, burying him into her breasts again.

"You killed them?" she said softly. Naruto's moving head was the answer she got.

"I slit their throats using Kage Bunshin and then I watched as the life left their eyes, slowly growing dimmer and dimmer as their blood pumped from the wounds on their necks. I pushed them into the river after they were dead but I pushed down the emotions since my team was in trouble." he said with a muffled voice, "I managed to get to the bridge in time to help Sasuke but after the whole fight, I wound up in front of 250 thugs all intent on bearing down and killing myself, my team, and my client. I-I-I had no choice, I used one of my Genjutsu and managed to scare them all so much that a few walked off the bridge during the Genjutsu and they fled as soon as the villagers of wave appeared behind me when I ran out of chakra." he admitted as he sobbed louder.

"Now, everynight, I can't help but hear the screams of the villagers as they call me a murderer," he said through his sobs, "as they call me a demon." he whispered and his body shook with vibrations from the intensity of his emotions. Kurenai stroked his hair with her hand as she rubbed his back with the other, allowing him to drench the front of her dress with his tears. When his sobs died down, she spoke.

"You know what Naruto. I don't see a demon." she said, causing Naruto to look up into her eyes, she smiled lightly, "I see a man, who has killed for his country, for the survival of others, and for the betterment of another country. I see a ninja who was capable of killing his heart during battle, but yet still capable of being a man while not in it. You may be a murderer Naruto, but you are no monster, of that your heart keeps you from being so. So long as you don't enjoy your kills, you shall remain a remarkable man and a fine ninja." she smiled at him, and Naruto felt his worries melt away under her words, guidance, and smile. No woman such as her would smile at a monster.

So, Naruto smiled back at her and hugged her tightly again as he said, "Thank you Kurenai." Kurenai simply nodded and stepped back, both of them carrying peaceful smiles before Naruto's face flushed red and he turned around, squeaking out, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look!" he yelled. Kurenai cocked her head to the side before looking down and noticing her white dress was almost see through. She blushed red but couldn't see any reason for being angry with him. So, she smiled at his back and did a quick jutsu that dried her clothes, something she had learned from a ninja clothes cleaner.

"It's okay Naruto, please turn around." she said, Naruto hesitantly turned around, his hands over his own eyes as he faced her, she giggled lightly before stepping forward and bringing his hands down. "It's okay, see?" she said as she pointed to her own breasts. Naruto flushed again but nodded and looked back at her face. "Now, I think you should know that I already knew about your mission, and I figured out you killed some people from another source, from which I also assumed you managed to use Genjutsu somehow." she said, which caused Naruto to look at her incredulously.

"How?" he asked, flabbergasted. She giggled at his look before reaching around into her pouch and beginning to draw something from it before an ANBU shunshined into the clearing and Naruto looked over at the ANBU with a burning look, though his eyes remained with a hint of mischief as he said, "Hello, Neko-chan, how have you been?"

The ANBU chuckled behind her mask as her purple hair settled behind her from her shunshin, "I'm fine Naruto-kun. But I think you deserve to know my actual name now." she said before removing her mask showing a very beautiful heart shaped face with twinkling black eyes while the rest of her was covered in normal ANBU gear, "Uzuki Yugao, Naruto-kun. It is a pleasure to finally be able to meet you face to face."

Naruto smiled back at her as he said, "The pleasure is all mine, I suppose Jiji wants to see me." he said, which caused her to nod and him to sigh, "I really wanted to know how you found out Kurenai!" he whined which caused the two women to giggle at his expense.

"Actually, the Hokage wishes to speak to Kurenai-chan too. So, we can all go together, I was about to go find Kurenai right after you." Yugao said while replacing her mask.

Kurenai simply nodded and said, "Nice to see you too Yugao-chan." she said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice, Yugao just seemed to stare in her direction. Naruto looked between the two women and figured they knew each other from before as he nodded to Yugao and the three of them shunshined into the waiting room for the Hokage office.

"Wait here." Yugao said and opened the door to the Hokage's office, but as soon as she did, the Sandaime's voice rang out.

"I already know you're here so come in." drawing surprised looks from Kurenai, and Yugao, though you couldn't see it, Naruto and company simply filed into the office. All three of them noted how serious the Hokage looked. "You are dismissed Neko." Yugao bowed and disappeared in a shunshin.

"Now, Naruto-kun, do you know what the sentence is for lying to the Hokage about a mission report without proper reasoning is?" he asked with anger behind his words. Naruto nodded, causing the Sandaime to blink before Naruto began reciting something from the ninja rules.

"Lying to your supreme commander about details on mission reports can be considered treason and can lead up to death." Naruto said as he stared at his Hokage. Kurenai's eyes narrowed and she looked at the Hokage scrutinously.

Sarutobi nodded, "That's correct Naruto-kun, so could you please tell me again, why you lied to me about your mission in Wave country?" he asked dangerously, "If your answer is not satisfactory, I will have to put you in jail Naruto-kun. Please tell me you had a reason for this." Naruto simply blinked and his cold facade faded while he looked at the Hokage with a serious deadpan look.

"You didn't read my report did you?" he said. The Hokage blinked owlishly before shuffling through some files and picking up Naruto's report, pointing at it, Naruto nodded. "Yes that one." he said. The Hokage shook his head, "Okay, then I can tell you that I did not lie to you, I lied to Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stated as if it was the simplest thing in the wordl causing Kurenai and Sarutobi to sweatdrop and exchange a glance that Naruto missed.

"And why did you lie to Kakashi? Besides that, what does this report have to do with you lying to me?" the hokage demanded. Kurenai watched on, a small frown on her features.

Naruto simply sighed, "Because I never gave the mission report, Kakashi did. You never asked me to tell my story and so I never did. However, everything that happened, even the stuff I lied to Kakashi-sensei about, is in that report, which you should have read since it is classified as an A-rank mission." Naruto responded drawing a choked sound from Kurenai.

"An A-rank?" she stated incredulously, "you mean to tell me that you didn't have backup in Wave Naruto?" she asked to which Naruto shook his head.

"Its all in the mission report." he said as he looked at the Hokage. "Even why I lied to Kakashi can be traced back to it." he took a sidelong glance at Kurenai, who caught it and spoke as the Hokage began to open the report.

"Hokage-sama, I have neglected to inform you of another student I have been tutoring." she said, causing the Hokage to look up and Naruto to look at her.

"I don't believe this would be the right time for this discussion Kurenai-san. Perhaps when this matter with Naruto-kun has been settled I will have time to talk with you about your unofficial student." the Hokage said as his eyes darted to Naruto.

Kurenai shook her head, "No, that is because the person is Naruto. I have been training him for the past month in various ways, but mainly in the art of Genjutsu." she confessed, "he approached me after we had become acquaintances and told me of Kakashi's training habits, habits which I have brought to your attention Hokage-sama," she said which cause the Hokage to nod as if remembering their conversation, "when Naruto asked for my help in learning my own specialty, of which I am the only qualified jounin to teach, I could not refuse him. He taught himself the chakra control exercises through his friends but I helped him with his speed and Genjutsu. He has already created his own Genjutsu with my own help." The Hokage's eyes widened as he looked over at Naruto with some astonishment in his eyes.

"I thought you would never be capable of utilizing Genjutsu because of your chakra capacity Naruto-kun, but it seems you have proven me wrong." the Sandaime chuckled, "I guess this explains why you know of his capabilities and the reason why you were talking with him just before I sent Neko to gather you." he said as he looked at the two nod, though Naruto quickly narrowed his eyes.

"Perverted Jiji." he said. The Sandaime blushed and Kurenai suddenly remembered what had happened before she glared at the Hokage while pushing an arm across her breasts.

The Sandaime quickly wiped away the drop of blood from his nose and said, "Anyways, I assume you were there to ask him how he had managed to get into the Bingo book?" the Hokage asked. Kurenai nodded. Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm in the bingo book?" he asked curiously, having learned of it from the many mentions of previous ninja's rankings. The two older ninja nodded before Kurenai pulled out what she had been reaching for before they were interrupted by Yugao.

"Here, page 310." she said before handing him a book with the symbol for Kumogakure on it. Naruto raised an eyebrow before opening the book and beginning to read the page, which had a picture of his ninja registration on it.

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Rank: Genin_

_Ninja Registration: 012607_

_Threat Level: High C-rank_

_Warnings: Engage with Caution_

_Age: 13_

_Height: 145.8 cm_

_Weight: 45 kg_

_Blood Type: B_

_Uzumaki-san is considered to be a genius of Genjutsu, known for taking out over three hundred thugs with one Genjutsu alone within Wave Country he is a hero to the people for his act. He is a master of stealth and capable of using the Kinjutsu Kage Bunshin no jutsu abundantly. Great Caution is advised should you ever meet this budding Genjutsu master on the field of battle. His feints and abilities allowed him to injure the Devil of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza before finishing him off after killing the thugs with his Genjutsu._

_Known Alias: Konoha's **Blade of Illusion**_

_Bounties: $0_

Naruto's jaw dropped as he read the Bingo Book description, during which Kurenai had discreetly pointed out where Naruto had lied to his sensei and shown the true parts of the report to the Hokage since Naruto had read his entry a few times before he actually shouted, "What the hell! I didn't kill Zabuza!"

The Hokage and Kurenai grew grim, "Unfortunately, we can not dispute that since you were credited with his bounty, something I forgot to mention to you when your team left. Your checks are waiting in the lobby by the same place you pick up your stipend." the Hokage said. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Well, at least my name sounds cool right?" he asked excitedly causing the Hokage and Kurenai to chuckle.

"Yes, I must say, 'Konoha's Blade of Illusion' certainly has a more dangerous sound than 'Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress.'" Kurenai said as she smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled back and the Hokage sighed.

"I can not punish you for lying to me since you were right, and I understand you not telling Kakashi-kun the truth since you obviously want to keep this teaching situation with Kurenai under wraps, I will allow this to slide this time Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled at his Jiji, "However, should you lie to me or Kakashi again then I will have to throw you in jail and suspend your license. As it is, you will have to do some more D-rank missions but those will already be included in your vacation pay so I decided to drop it." the Hokage said while Naruto nodded grimly, "Now then, since that is all cleared up, I would like for you to know Naruto-kun, that your stipend checks, the ones that were issued during your mission, should be down with your mission payment along with Zabuza's bounty from Kirigakure. Please pick them up before they pile up too much in your box." he said as he smiled at Naruto.

He was unprepared for Naruto to narrow his eyes at his Jiji, "You mean to tell me, if I didn't pick up my check on the day that it was issued, and cashed it that same day, I should have still been able to recieve those checks?" Kurenai's own eyes narrowed at Naruto as did the Hokage's.

"Of Course." he said, "Why do you ask?" though he had a sinking feeling. Naruto cursed and began to flare a bit of chakra.

"Damn old bats stealing my money. I had to go hungry cause they wouldn't give me the damn checks!" he muttered, his earlier release of his pent-up sorrow had made him a bit emotional it seemed.

The Hokage froze Naruto in place with a fixed glare and some KI, "What did you just say?" he asked dangerously.

Naruto gulped but answered anyways, knowing that he wasn't in trouble, that stare still scared him as he saw it each time he got a talking to by the Hokage. "Uh, if I didn't pick up my check and cash it the same day, then the people in the tower wouldn't give it to me." he answered.

The Hokage cursed, "ANBU!" he barked out drawing Neko again. "Bring me Akemi-san from accounting." Neko bowed and disappeared as a tense silence engulfed the room.

Naruto shifted nervously for a few moments before Kurenai spoke again, "Naruto, could you explain how you managed to use Genjutsu? I never could figure that out." she said, to which the Hokage leaned forward, curious as well while Naruto began to speak, explaining how he had figured out the three different chakra types he had and which one he needed to use for Genjutsu.

Kurenai just let her jaw drop when she realized exactly how much chakra Naruto had at his disposal. Not to mention he had three different types to pull on. "That's amazing." she said. Naruto beamed in pride.

"I think..." Sarutobi began, "that you found a good solution for now Naruto-kun, but you should really learn to channel that other blue chakra back into your body, it is much too wasteful for you to be dispersing it like that." he advised. Naruto nodded.

"I thought the same thing, unfortunately that is beyond my control right now so I will have to make due." he said which caused the two older ninja to nod before Neko reappeared.

"Naruto-kun, Kurenai-san, I will not reveal this until you wish. However, please keep me informed of young Naruto's progress, I wish to help if I can." he said, Naruto and Kurenai nodded, "Then you are dismissed, I need to figure out where Naruto-kun's money has disappeared to." he growled out, causing Akemi to whimper in Neko's grip.

As they were about to leave, Kurenai spoke again, "Hokage-sama? If I may, could I request a leave of absence for all rookie Genin teams for the next three days so they may recover from their C-rank missions and enjoy their fellow classmates company?" she asked. The Hokage smiled at the request.

"Normally that would be an issue but since I wouldn't really have to change any vacation times other than Team Seven's then your request is granted, I will inform Squad Ten of your suggestion and hope that you enjoy your time off." the Hokage said before Naruto and Kurenai bowed, leaving a trembling Akemi in their wake.


	12. Relaxation

Naruto turned a curious look on Kurenai as the two walked down the steps of the Hokage Tower, "Kurenai?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Kurenai glanced down at him as they walked and she said, "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto looked around, to see if anyone was close to them, and noticing no one was, "What did you have planned for those three days?" he asked.

Kurenai's face spread into a small grin, something Naruto had learned meant she had something rather devious planned. One thing he had quickly realized about Kurenai was that she was almost as devious as he could be, something he learned to fear with her greater experience. At the same time, he noticed that she also had a look in her eyes that was reminiscent of when she had been picking out his clothes when he first met her, something he was pretty sure meant she had something a little more feminine in mind, "You will just have to see, but can you find your team and tell them of our days off?" she asked with a hint of a laugh behind her speech.

Naruto nodded and turned a suspicious eye on Kurenai, "You aren't going to turn this into some prank are you?" he asked. Kurenai merely giggled and looked at him with a gleam in her eye.

"Maybe, maybe not Naruto. All I'll say is tell your team to bring swimsuits." she said as she disappeared into a shunshin, off to alert her team of their days off he presumed as Naruto sighed, " _I have a bad feeling I am going to get pounded for being a pervert with Kurenai's idea of relaxation._ " he thought to himself as he shivered and headed downstairs to get his checks.

(Scene Break)

Naruto walked out of the Hokage Tower, a huge smile on his face as he counted the bills now stacked into his Gama-chan. Zabuza had been an A-rank missing nin with an according bounty, close to 300,000 ryu, the mission had been an A-rank, almost another 300,000 ryu, and he had 3 weeks worth of his stipend to pick up, all totaled and he had come away from the bank 630,000 ryu richer than he had been this morning.

Thinking about his money, he remembered that he owed Takeshi money for Kurenai's sword and he needed a pair of swimshorts as he had only swam in his boxers before. With this in mind, Naruto set out to Takeshi's shop. He hummed slightly as he walked down the slowly filling streets with a small smile on his face. He was rather eager to see his friends again. He had told Shikamaru about his training, which means Chouji overheard some of it but kept quiet about it, to which Shikamaru had simply said, "Troublesome blondes and their overactive imaginations." but it was said with such laughter behind his voice that Naruto had simply given the boy a one armed hug and whispered thank you to him. Shikamaru was quickly becoming a brother figure he didn't even know he had wanted.

Chouji was a good friend, though a little odd because of his eating habits. Naruto liked him because the guy was so happy all the time. But he knew not to piss of Chouji, a pissed off Chouji scared Naruto some, much like an extremely calm Shika scared him. He was especially happy to have these two as friends and the fact that their families welcomed him with open arms was an additional plus. Yoshino and Hamaka doted on him much like their own children, though it was obvious they didn't take it to the same extreme as when they doted upon their own children. Initially, Naruto had been a little jealous of his friends for their moms, but Naruto had quickly released that jealousy before it could corrupt his friendships. Shika and Chouji knew nothing of it and Naruto intended to keep it that way since he now simply enjoyed being doted on every once in awhile while he watched what a happy family was like, never having been able to see one up close.

" _That's what I want._ " Naruto thought to himself as his small smile brightened, " _A happy family who loves each other, even if I don't understand love, I think I am getting close to it with the help of Shika, Chouji and their families._ " he felt a warm feeling in his chest as he thought of himself, older with longer locks and a jounin vest next to a faceless woman as blonde-haired no color-eyed children ran around a backyard. He closed his eyes and stopped walking as he let the feeling engulf him, like a warm blanket of comfort Naruto's normally guarded face turned into one of serene bliss as he imagined the children running all over the place, jumping around before finally settling down in his and the woman's lap looking tired as they curled up and fell asleep on top of his legs. " _Yes, definitely that._ " he thought as he lingered in his own little world for a few moments before being thrust back into reality as he opened his eyes and noticed a few stares, the picture of serenity having been interrupted by the villagers.

Naruto forced his smile to remain on his face as he continued down the street he had noticed he was on, the same street that Takeshi's shop was. He was glad that after he paid Takeshi he could simply ninja jump to his house to get ready for his day of relaxation. Naruto sped up slightly when he saw Takeshi's door and quickly stepped into the shop, hearing the door slam behind him and tinkle with the sound of chimes to alert Takeshi that someone was in here, he breathed a small sigh of relief and let a small smile spread across his face as he looked over to where he heard Takeshi working in the back.

"Hey Takeshi-san!" Naruto said as he raised his voice to get the man's attention. Naruto watched for a few more moments before Takeshi's hulking body could be seen walking out of the back. Takeshi's face was a bit dirty from his work but a smile brightened up his visage as he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-san! Good to see you again, you have your first payment ready?" he asked, assuming that it was for that reason he had come here since he was late on his payment.

Naruto nodded, "Even Better Takeshi-san! I have the rest for you." Naruto said as he smiled and Takeshi approached him.

"Are you sure that you can pay the rest? I don't want you trying to pay me back too fast and not being able to eat anymore." Takeshi said, a critical eye and a concerned tone of voice showing his demeanor. Naruto felt a warm feeling spreading in his chest as his smile spread wider and nodded.

"My team got a A-rank mission and I got the payment for a missing-nin so I have plenty of money. See!" he said as he pulled out his Gama-chan, literally overflowing with money and he still had more in his pocket.

"An A-rank?" Takeshi said surprised as he eyed the money in Naruto's wallet.

"Yeah. It was supposed to be a C-rank but it got upgraded when we ran across these C-rank Missing nins from Mizugakure, then upgraded again when we met the 'Demon of the Mist' Momochi Zabuza also from Mizugakure. It was so damn hard to fight that guy!" Naruto said loudly. Takeshi looked at Naruto, pure surprise in his face. "Ne, Ne! I'm even in the Bingo Book for Kumogakure! Though they lied about me killing Zabuza-san." he said as his eyebrows furrowed. Now, Takeshi was holding onto the counter to avoid passing out.

"Momochi Z-Zabuza?" Takeshi muttered, Naruto looked up and nodded, "Bingo Book?" Takeshi said, again, Naruto nodded. Takeshi sighed, "Well, would you mind filling me in?" he asked, "I knew you had a mission thanks to Kurenai-san but I didn't know this." he said. Naruto nodded and he began to talk with his friend as he moved down the aisles looking for a pair of swimtrunks, all the while regaling his tales to his friend.

(Scene Break)

About a half hour later, Naruto had Takeshi sitting in a chair from the stuff he had accomplished since he had seen him in almost a month. Naruto had paid the man and bought a pair of swimtrunks, completely ready to relax, he had simply smiled at Takeshi as he went to leave.

"See you later Takeshi-san, I think I should go get my team informed of the change in leave." he said. Takeshi nodded and wished the boy a good day as he opened the door, only to knock into a woman and fall on his butt.

"Ow, you would think I could have sensed someone that close." Naruto muttered to himself as he looked up to see who he had run into.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she stood in the doorway, Ino standing next to her and a furiously blushing Hyuuga Hinata standing behind them. Naruto looked over to who he had run into and saw Kurenai rubbing her bruised leg slightly. Naruto instantly dashed upwards and stood next to Kurenai, offering his hand as he said, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you okay... Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto paused to keep up the ruse that he didn't have any connection to Kurenai.

Kurenai's wine red eyes flashed at him, noticing how he had paused and a look passed between the two that was missed by the three genin behind Kurenai as she simply said, "It is alright Naruto-san, but please watch where you are walking from now on." in her normal tone of voice, something that was a bit colder than what she normally spoke with Naruto.

Naruto simply chuckled slightly, his icy mask staying away while he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm Sorry." he said again. He turned his eyes to the three genin with a question burning in them, "So, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously as Kurenai settled herself on her feet once more. The three girls blushed a deep red as Kurenai's eyes gained a gleam Naruto was sure he was going to regret.

"That is a secret Naruto-san, please go inform the rest of the teams to meet at Training Ground 7 in two hours." Kurenai said as he ushered him outside and the three girls inside, Naruto taking stock of the only one he hadn't seen since the Academy, Hinata. Her hair was a dark blue that was in a "Hime" style haircut with chin-length strands of hair that framed her fair skin. She wears a oversized cream-coloured hooded-jacket with the symbol for the Land of Fire on the upper right and left sleeves while fur covered the cuffs and hem. Her pants were a dark blue while her feet had the normal blue shinobi sandals. The most obvious fact of her, were her pupilless white eyes which held a hint of lavendar, if someone looked close enough. He noticed that she was incredibly weird, as he would often put it in the Academy, as she was always red in the face when he looked at her, something he was confused about until recently, and could see her growing redder and redder as he locked eyes with her.

He smiled slightly as he looked at the three genin before the door was closed in his face. Naruto sighed, "Troublesome Women." he said, mimicking his friend Shika, before he turned around and began to hop towards his house by way of the shop's roofs.

(Scene Break)

Naruto landed at his house and walked inside, ignoring the filth and new brands of graffitti on his walls, something he was beginning to like as many of the people were using orange to make it stand out more. He got inside and stripped out of his ninja clothing, leaving nothing on as he quickly tore the tags off of his new swimtrunks and slipped them on his waist, his physique much more appealing to his eyes as he looked down at his body. He smiled, his appreciation for Chouji, Shika, their families, and Kurenai never more present on his face than right then.

But, he decided he wasn't going to make Kurenai angry, he shuddered, by being late and quickly threw on a shirt before grabbing his one beach towel and heading back out to get his sensei. Naruto locked the door behind him as he turned around and closed his eyes, sending out his sensor ability to find his sensei. " _Let's see, he is not near the Training Grounds. The Uchiha sector is clear except for Teme. He's not in the merchant sector, nor near the Hotsprings... Duh! he's at his house._ " Naruto thought as he sweatdropped, sweeping through the more residential sector of the city. " _Ah! There he is, let's go get him and see if he is gonna force the Teme along._ "

With that settled, Naruto began hopping towards his sensei's house. As he traveled, he began to think of what to tell Kakashi so he wasn't late. Kurenai detested lateness and Naruto wasn't going to risk her anger just because of his sensei's habits. After about five minutes of jumping, Naruto smiled as a deviously foxy glint in his eyes gleamed. Soon after, Naruto had arrived at Kakashi's place and knocked on the door.

Naruto waited for a few moments before the door opened, revealing Kakashi in his normal jounin attire and mask, his orange book not visible. Naruto looked up at his sensei, "Kakashi-sensei." he said, his cold voice slightly warmer than normal.

Kakashi's single eye widened slightly but he looked at Naruto with a lazy look, "Yes Naruto?" he asked. Something inside him hoped the boy was going to ask for his help.

"Hokage-Jiji says that we are to get an extra day off to spend with the rest of our classmates." Naruto said, causing Kakashi to simply stare at him, "Kurenai-sensei wishes for all of us to meet at the training grounds 7 in about an hour and a half." he said, causing Kakashi's eye to raise.

"I... see. Well, that is all well and good but what does me have to do with you spending time with your classmates?" he asked, his tone a bit curious.

Naruto sweatdropped, "Nothing, I suppose sensei." he replied.

Kakashi nodded, "Okay then, since there is no reason for me being there, I don't think I will go, thanks for the information though Naruto." he said before starting to close the door.

Naruto sighed, "I guess Sasuke isn't coming either, you know how he is. Aw well, guess this perfect oppurtunity for team bonding is going to go down the drain." Naruto said as he grinned while turning away so Kakashi couldn't see that.

"On second thought, I think I will go gather Sasuke-kun and meet you at the training grounds." Kakashi said quickly to keep Naruto from dashing away. Naruto's grin widened.

"Kurenai-sensei said to bring swimtrunks," he offered to the jounin, who nodded at Naruto's now smiling face, "and that if you are late, she will cast a Genjutsu on you about a naked guy, someone named Gai?" Naruto said as he cocked his head to the side, having remembered how Kurenai had laughed at Kakashi's weakness' when he had asked about them. Naruto assumed his threat worked as Kakashi paled before closing the door in his face. Naruto chuckled as he turned to Shika's house. "Now, time for Shika's game." he said as he leapt off.

(Scene Break)

Naruto moved his last piece on the shogi board, "Game." he said, Shikamaru looked at the board.

"Troublesome Blonde." he said as he scoffed lightly, then he smiled at Naruto, "Good Game." he said as he shook his friend's hand.

Naruto looked at the time and said, "Did Asuma-sensei and Chouji get your message?" he asked. Shikamaru nodded, he had sent messenger birds to the two about the meeting and the two had agreed to be there through responses. "Then we should get going, We don't want to be late." he said as he shivered.

Shikamaru smiled lightly, "Yeah, wouldn't want Kurenai-sensei wringing you out in your next training session huh?" he said. Naruto shook his head emphatically as Shikamaru laid down, "But I don't think I am going to go." he said causing Naruto to look at him with surprised and slightly curious eyes, "It would be too troublesome." Shikamaru rolled over onto his side.

Naruto gaped at his friend before a devious idea flashed across his mind, "Oh, I think you are going to go Shika." he said, causing Shikamaru to roll over to look at Naruto, "Cause if you don't go, then I am going to tell Yoshino-san what you actually do during personal training." he smiled, causing Shikamaru to pale.

"You wouldn't." Shikamaru said. Naruto grinned foxily, a look that clearly said 'Try Me' written on his face. Shikamaru looked at his friend for a few more moments before seeing Naruto's mouth open and he sighed in defeat, "Fine, Troublesome blonde." he said as he got up and went into his clan house to grab his own pair of swimtrunks. Naruto smiled at him as he reemerged from his clan home, a towel and some sunscreen in his hands as the two began to jump towards the Training Grounds.

(Scene Break)

Shikamaru and Naruto landed in Training Ground 7 with about five minutes to spare. Naruto sighed in relief as he looked up at the men standing in the Training ground. Kakashi was wearing a pair of swimtrunks with some sandals, a blue shirt with his facemask and his Hitai-ate over his sharingan eye. Sasuke was wearing black trunks with his traditional blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. Chouji had on some blue trunks and a blue shirt with pictures of different foods on them. Asuma had on a pair of black trunks with smoke wisps on it, his shirt was white and he had his cigarette in his mouth as usual.

None of them seemed armed and Naruto cracked a small smile as he looked over at the two remaining people from his graduating class, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. The other two people on Kurenai's team and some effective fighters if what Kurenai had told Naruto was true. She hadn't done anything but praise them, but that had allowed Naruto to glean a little information about the two.

Kiba had spiky brown hair, some red fang markings on his cheeks, marking him of the Inuzuka clan, slitted black eyes. He was wearing a plain brown shirt with his clan's symbol on it, and some trunks that were dark brown as well with pictures of ferocious dogs on them.

Shino had bushy dark brown hair which was held back by his Hitai-ate. Naruto could barely see anything of Shino, since the boy had worn his black sunglasses, sea-green high jacket with the collar turned up to hide part of his face. The guy had clothing on every piece of his body, covering it and he was not wearing swimtrunks. Naruto was a little surprised but waved it off.

Naruto finally noticed that Shikamaru was wearing some dark grey swim trunks along with a white shirt with Konoha's symbol on the front. Naruto looked down at himself and smiled, his shirt was black with his Uzumaki swirl in orange on the front. His new swimtrunks were black with orange strips down the side, one of the coolest swimtrunks he could have ever asked for.

"Yo, Asuma-sensei, Chouji, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he walked up to the group. Each of the group nodded back to him. "Heya Shino-san, Kiba, how have you been?" he asked, drawing a smile from Kiba, a longtime pranking buddy but nothing more, and a nod from Shino.

"Hey Naruto you actually look decent for once!" Kiba roared with laughter as Akamaru, Kiba's nin-dog came out from behind Kiba, he was a small white puppy that had a bushy appearance. Akamaru barked in happiness as he wagged his tail.

Naruto chuckled and leaned down, patting Akamaru, "Hey there Akamaru, how's your pet coming along in potty training?" he asked, causing Kiba to sputter and Akamaru to bark loudly. The rest of the group chuckled as they looked at the interactions between the two genin. Shikamaru had moved closer to Chouji. Suddenly, Naruto stiffened and he looked over at the edge of the clearing, his body language indicating he was coiled like a spring, bringing the rest of the group to be on guard.

Naruto slowly lifted his hand from Akamaru and placed it next to him in preparation for a handseal when the girls voices burst from the foliage and all of the girls came to the Training Ground, wearing their normal attire. Naruto's eyes narrowed as Kakashi's did, Asuma blinked before relaxing and the rest of the group relaxed except Naruto. Once the group of girls got closer, Naruto finally relaxed his sensor ability confirming the girls were here and not a Genjutsu that he had just sensed.

"Why are we all in swimtrunks and you girls are in regular clothes?" Kiba asked. The girls simply smiled coyly, except for Hinata who blushed a deep red, something Naruto looked at oddly.

"Now Now Dogboy, no ruining the surprise." Ino said from her place next to Sakura. Naruto could see Sakura and Ino wanted to run over to Sasuke but Kurenai seemed to have them stuck in place. He smiled slightly, no one but Kurenai catching it.

"Well, I think we should get going so we have the most time today." Kurenai said as she turned and began to walk into the woods away from the clearing, Naruto and the girls following immediately after, while the rest of the guys followed lazily.

(Scene Break)

Naruto sped up and approached Kurenai, keeping his voice low he whispered, "Why are you all wearing Genjutsu?"

Kurenai merely flashed him a devious smirk that had an odd phenomenon occuring within him, his body flushed and he could feel his blood rushing... somewhere downstairs as he walked. He just allowed the girls to overtake him again before beginning to walk. He was curious about his reaction to Kurenai's look.

He stewed in his own thoughts for a little while longer, wondering why he felt such a way when he noticed that the girls had stopped moving inside a clearing just up ahead. He pushed his thought to the side as he emerged into the slightly bright clearing, blinking the sun away as he beheld the large lake with accompanying waterfall ahead of him, the edge of the clearing filled with lush grass which gently sloped down into sand, eventually reaching crystal blue sparkling water.

Naruto's eyes filled with a child-like delight as he looked at the lake. His mind jumping from thought to thought as to what to do as he felt the rest of the group enter the clearing and all stand, a bit dumbstruck to the beauty of the place as Kurenai's wine red eyes twinkled with mirth. Naruto didn't waste anytime, "Wahoo!" and was suddenly in the lake, his shirt fluttering in the wind as he jumped as far in as he could on the lake, far enough for him to make a splash and submerge himself before resurfacing and treading water, his blue eyes bright with excitement as he smiled at the rest of the group, all of whom were now laughing except Sasuke. He kept his smile as he splashed the water a bit, "Come on in guys the water is great!" he yelled as he dived under the water, enjoying it fully.

Naruto rose back up only to get splashed with water as Kiba jumped into the pool, followed surprisingly by Chouji. Shikamaru, Asuma, Kakashi, and Sasuke had all set up towels and were laying in the sun, Shino was gathering bugs, and the girls were now smirking evilly, making Naruto's sense tingle. " _Oh shit! I sense a prank coming!_ " he thought as he turned to the girls.

"Oh boys!" Ino said singsongly, causing all of the men to look over at the four girls, only Naruto had the sense to be prepared for something. Kurenai's smirk had Asuma's eyes widened, something Naruto caught before he heard, "Kai!" and the girls were enveloped in a burst of smoke. When it cleared, the boys all had differing reactions, but all for the same reason.

The girls now stood, all in their own glory, in swimsuits that would cause any man to stop and stare. Hinata's was the most modest, it was a lavendar onepiece that hugged her body well, showcasing the budding C-cup breasts that she had hidden under her oversized coat. It had a frilly skirt down near her thighs which blocked the V of her legs. Her face was as red as a tomato as she looked nervously from her teammates to Kurenai, not having the courage to face Naruto's gaze.

Sakura was next, another one piece bathing suit but this one was a green color. It hugged her body as well, showcasing her very small bust but doing nothing to hide the V of her own legs, she was blushing rather red while staring at Sasuke. Ino was wearing a purple two piece with two orange flowers blooming on her mid B-cup chest with the thorns disappearing into the V of her legs, just like Sakura she had nothing blocking her waist.

But it was undeniably Kurenai that had most of the males in the clearing staring, her full and lush body was enticing to stare at with her clothes on. With such little concealing her skin, she was the object of even more intense stares. Her reddish-orange two piece was tied up near her neck, showcasing her full D-cup bordering DD-cup breasts. On her hips, you could see the outline of a red bikini bottom but it was blocked by a orange shawl, much like Naruto's own, which was tied around her waist and draped over her right leg while leaving a nice portion of her toned left leg out for view.

Chouji stared and stared for a few moments, his eyes never leaving Ino's form before he was suddenly causing bubbles in the lake, a slight reddish puddle near where his head was. Kiba, who hadn't looked away from his teammate, suddenly flew back and under the waterfall as a massive nosebleed launched him into blessed unconcious bliss. Shino, had fallen over on his back while his leg twitched spasmodically. Shikamaru looked at the girls for a moment, before turning over and apparently going to sleep, only Naruto seeing the drop of blood come from his nose as he passed out.

Sasuke looked at the women for a few moments longer than the rest before he simply closed his eyes and laid his head back, seemingly unfazed by the revelation, something that Sakura didn't fail to notice. Asuma, had stuffed some tissues up his nose to keep himself from fainting as his eyes roved Kurenai's toned body, though you could see he appreciated Hinata's cup size. Kakashi, Naruto noticed, had simply pulled his headband up and activated his sharingan eye, blazing the sight of those four kunoichi in his brain before he laid back on his towel, whether he passed out or simply went to sleep, Naruto couldn't tell.

Naruto himself, looked at each of the girls, though he couldn't help but almost pass up Sakura, his gaze widened at Hinata's cup size, something he found very attractive, even if he didn't understand it, how her creamy skin showed a healthy level of prepubescent fat but also concealed more muscles than any female present other than Kurenai could boast about. Then he passed Sakura, she not taking notice of how he had almost ignored her, his gaze settling on Ino, his eyes taking in every form and curve, how her slightly tanned skin covered a thin layer of fat and muscles on her body, the color of her swimsuit and comparing things with his **Oiroke no Jutsu** before his eyes locked on Kurenai's body.

He instantly looked at her eyes, which were focused on Asuma-sensei's, a fact Naruto noted with interest but dismissed a little after. He followed the curve of her face down her neck, to where her luscious breasts bulged from her body, firm and supple enough to remain high on her body, no sagging to be shown. The pink things he had seen before when he first met her, something he still didn't know what it was, covered by the patches of cloth that were her bathing suit. He felt his blood rush downward again, feeling slightly light headed but his eyes continued their trek of her body as his body reacted to pictures he had never known.

His eyes picked her toned stomach apart, seeing the healthy layer of fat combined with streamlined muscles that allowed her the superior flexibility that Naruto had encountered while fighting her. He followed the slope of her stomach as it raised slightly under her breasts to gently slope down into her waist-line, something Naruto, for some reason unknown to him, wanted to see more of and cursed that piece of clothing that covered her right leg.

Naruto looked down at his own swimtrunks, that same phenomenon as the day he met Kurenai happening as he observed her body. He cocked his head to the side, wondering why where he urinated from had grown hard and pulsed as if it was some angry monster bent on captivating and subjugating its prey. He looked up again, as he heard movement from the beach, seeing Kurenai take a few steps forward, the piece of orange cloth slipping and sliding, offering tantalizing views of her toned legs and the V of her pelvis as she walked while not quite giving the whole image, Asuma suddenly hit the ground, unconscious as Kurenai giggled.

Naruto had a flash when Kurenai giggled, his eyes suddenly seeing her as naked as he had the day of his meeting her, his body shivered again and he could feel his member harden even more. He looked down, irritated at his own body as he looked up at Kurenai and the girls. He put on a brave smirk, "Well, it seems the rest of the guys are perverts. But you have to do better than that to knock me down Ladies!" he yelled as he smiled at them, "I'm no pervert!"

Hinata poked her fingers together while Ino and Sakura scoffed, Kurenai smiled slightly. Ino suddenly gained a dangerous glint in her eyes, something Naruto missed as he attempted to tear his eyes off Kurenai and understand his own body's actions, she stepped forward, swaying her hips as she reached the edge of the water. She smirked, much like Kurenai had, which brought Naruto's attention to her, as she looked at him and fluttered her eyelids rapidly, "Really Naruto-kun?" she asked, "Are you sure my body isn't worth you passing out like the pervert you are?" she asked seductively as she leaned forward and pushed her breasts together by putting her hands on her knees.

Naruto's eye twitched as Sakura gaped and Hinata looked at Ino with a furious blush, hidden deep in her eyes was a glare, and Kurenai seemed surprised. Naruto's eye then glazed over as he looked at Ino's body, definitely the most appealing to Naruto with how her body wasn't quite so curvy as Hinata's but more alike with that of Kurenai's own curves, "Not really," he said, his voice holding an undertone only Kurenai caught even though all the guys were starting to come to their senses, "Besides Kurenai's own body, your's pales in comparison." he completed, his eyes glazed as he looked at the four women though he was obviously mainly looking at Kurenai.

One of Kurenai's own hands came up to her cheeks as she stifled a laugh at Ino's obviously angry and dumbstruck expression, she snuck a look over at Sakura and Hinata. Hinata was looking at Naruto with a bit of shock, though she was blushing like normal, Sakura was almost frothing at the mouth. Kurenai chuckled so lightly only she herself heard it as she looked back at Naruto, though she was surprised at his words, they did ring true, no prepubescent girl could compete with her fully formed figure that most grown women had trouble matching.

Naruto's eyes unglazed as Ino let out a furious roar, "Naruto!" she screamed and Naruto's eyes locked onto her own, his eyes confused as to why he had said such a thing when he saw Ino running into the water, the splashing bringing all of the guys from their stupors as Naruto's own widened and he said, "Oh shit!"

Ino launched herself into the air and only Naruto's reflexes saved him as he channeled chakra to his feet and jumped from where he was onto the beach front, leaving Ino to land in the water with a screech of anger. Naruto looked behind himself, having landed on one knee with his other hand fisted in the sand to soften his landing, his chest heaved once as he sighed in relief. Ino resurfaced, spluttering water as she locked eyes with Naruto the anger within her orbs made Naruto feel a sliver of fear before he noticed she was now sporting some pink across her cheeks while she stared at him.

He cocked his head to the side in confusion as he turned to the other girls, noticing the guys now watching him as well, to see what was going on, only to notice that Hinata had fainted with a blissful expression on her face as Sakura stared at his body as if she couldn't believe anything that had happened in the last five minutes. It was Kurenai's own response that had Naruto blushing slightly, his cheeks being dusted with a light red as he noticed she licked her lips making him shiver once again, his limp member, having softened at Ino's rage, hardening slightly but nowhere near as hard as before.

Kurenai's eyes roved Naruto's body. He was, in one word, perfect. His previously scrawny body had been toned and shaped by Kurenai and the food he had eaten into this masterpiece of a male specimen. His face had lost all baby fat and angled slightly, giving him a more mature look than before. His shoulders and arms were slim, not much muscle being shown but obviously there as he flexed them under the small layer of fat that coated his body. His chest was well formed, the previously sticking out ribs not being able to be seen through his muscles. His stomach was an eight-pack because of the small amount of fat he had previously, combined with the intense stretching and exercises he underwent to tone himself. It was his legs though, that caught almost everyone by surprise, the two extensions of the blonde seemed to be made of steel as his muscles flexed and moved while he shifted from his position, not an ounce of fat having accumulated on them. His back was slightly sculpted but much more like his arms and shoulders.

All in all, Naruto's body seemed streamlined, the perfect runner's body and the envy of every male sitting in the water or shade looking at him as the females' eyes were instantly drawn to him. Naruto blushed from all of the attention as he stood and rubbed his neck in embarrasment as he looked over to Ino, "Sorry Ino-chan, I don't know what came over me." he said, Ino merely nodding with a bit of drool from her mouth, "How about I take you out to apologize?" he asked innocently, thinking that would be the best way to make amends between the two. Chouji's eyes narrowed but no one saw it.

Ino's eyes snapped to his, her gaze disturbing the blonde as she moved from the water and smirked at him, that same shiver running down his spine as he looked at her, "Okay, Naruto-kun, pick me up tomorrow at 8 and it's a date." she said as she giggled at his expression, the dumbfounded look of one being caught in something he hadn't meant. "Let's get this party started!" she yelled as she broke the spell that had been cast on the lake, the guys now moving towards the girls as Kurenai reached into a bag she had and pulled out some beach games and balls.

Naruto stood, shocked at the fact he had just asked Ino on a date without realizing it as the rest of the group moved. " _A... date?_ " he thought to himself. " _How the hell do I get into these situations?_ " he asked himself as he shook his head, deciding to simply go with the flow for now and think about it later.

Hinata had been shaken awake by Kiba, who had been staring at her breasts most of the time, Shino had resumed his bug activities, explaining with his bugs how he couldn't enter the water. Chouji had walked out of the water with a glance at Ino before blushing, something that had Ino smirking. Kakashi and Asuma simply remained on their towels, as did Sasuke, but Naruto went and kicked Shikamaru awake before threatening him into playing beach volleyball with the rest of the awake group.

The game was quickly set up, the teams divided and the game began quickly each of the genin and the one jounin smiling and laughing as they enjoyed a day of peace and serenity that was hard to come by in their world of death and misery. Naruto, and the other males of the group, were finding it hard to hit the ball whenever Kurenai or Hinata, and to a lesser extent Ino, would move towards or hit the ball. The way their breasts would jiggle with each step they took, combined with how prominently they were displayed when they would push their arms together in an attempt to knock the ball, led to the men's rational side failing them more and more often as the game progressed. Naruto knew not why he was drawn to Kurenai's, and Ino's body but he knew it was wrong to stare and exerted every ounce of willpower to avoid such acts, luckily he succeeded, mostly.

However, Naruto's prankster side quickly came to light with his huge act of controlling himself. It didn't help that the two male jounin and his stick in the mud teammate had offended him in different ways, thus his prankster side quietly whispered the plan into his mind, causing Naruto to almost jump up in exclamation at the deviousness of the plan, if it wasn't so close to something he had already done. With a quick, devious smile at Kurenai, Naruto spiked the ball, causing Kurenai to block it and spiral it all the way towards where Asuma, Kakashi, and Sasuke were laying.

Kurenai watched with a small smile as the rest of the group looked at the ball, before hearing, "Katsu." as Naruto smiled widely. Kakashi, Asuma, and Sasuke were suddenly covered in rainbow paint as they all sputtered from the exploding bleach ball, something that had been replaced with an exploding paintball. Kakashi, Asuma and Sasuke all shot up and looked down at each other, the rest of the group stiffling their giggles and chuckles as the three stared in horror at each other before turning and glaring at Naruto, who simply smiled cheekily and said, "You shouldn't be so bland my comrades." he giggled causing the whole group around him to giggle, "This is the beach! There are plenty of colors to paint with!" he said as he fell onto his back, roaring with laughter. The group around him bursting into laughter at the pathetic attempts to glare at Naruto though the multi-color ensemble on their bodies.

Kurenai remained standing as she giggled at the males misfortune. Ino wound up right next to Naruto on the ground as she giggled. Hinata giggled behind her hand, her head resting on Kiba's shaking shoulder as she attempted to remain standing. Shino simply stared at the group, his shoulders shaking slightly indicating his amusement. Chouji and Shikamaru were clutching their sides, even Shikamaru's lazy nature had been forgotten at Naruto's prank. Sakura alone was managing to hold her giggles in her body but her rapidly shaking chest and shoulders did nothing to hide her amusement.

"Dobe, you will regret that." Sasuke said darkly.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think that was very nice." Kakashi said, his eyesmile, for once, anything but friendly as his hand moved to remove his headband.

Asuma smirked, "How bout I teach ya something about how sharp wind is, eh Naruto?" he said as he cracked his knuckles and reached for pockets his swimtrunks had.

Naruto responded between laughs, "It was... haha... funny... hahahahaha... to me!" he said as he gasped breaths out at the men. With a roar, the three multi-colored men dashed forward, intent on beating the blonde genin into a pulp, before they blinked as Naruto said, "Hey look! It's the peacock's trying to impress you ladies!" he said, using an odd piece of knowledge one of his clones had picked up from somewhere, the girls all began giggling anew as the men grew redder.

The guys dashed past the pack and appeared next to Naruto, their weapons and ideas of humiliation fully in swing before Naruto smirked, "Gotcha!" he said before bursting into smoke, leaving the three men pissed as the rest of the group began to laugh anew, many of them holding their hurting sides.

"Dobe/Naruto." the three men growled out before dashing back towards Konoha, intent on harming the blonde as Naruto had jumped from his hiding place and sprinted away. The laughter of their fellow comrades ringing in their ears as they disappeared into the foliage.

As soon as they were gone, Kurenai turned to the lake, "Good... hehehe... going Naruto." she said as she smiled merrily at his prank. The other genin looked out into the water as Naruto appeared, chuckling while he walked out of the water.

"They need to lighten up." he said cheekily as the group finally calmed down and finished their game of beach volleyball, "When do you think they will realize they were tricked twice?" Naruto asked as he knocked the ball into the ground for the game point.

Kurenai smirked, "Right about now." she said as she heard three screams of rage echo across the Village. The group burst into giggles again before deciding to pick up and head home, smiles and relaxed guards indicating how much fun Kurenai's idea had been.

(Scene Break)

Naruto plopped onto his lumpy mattress as he sighed heavily, his slightly wet hair dampening his pillow as he relaxed from his hot shower after his day of relaxation with Kurenai and his fellow classmates. He had thoroughly enjoyed the time he spent with them and was even able to keep his mask off in front of them, though he mainly attributed that to Shikamaru and Kurenai.

He smiled as he thought of Kurenai's suggestion and the subsequent outing, the happiest time of his life was probably the past day he had spent, having gotten over the deaths he had dealt in his mission, he was capable of enjoying the day off with little holding him back, something he had needed more than he thought he had. He realized that he would never like killing, but he would do it as part of his job or to protect. An admirable goal that he thought would help him rationalize each kill and allow him some semblance of peace of mind.

Finally, he thought about the inadvertant date he had with Ino the next night, she had given him her address and told him not to be late, but he was confused on what he was to do. He had always asked Sakura on a date but now he suddenly finds himself on a date with her best friend? To top it all off, Ino's body had caused a similar reaction within him as Kurenai's did and he was wondering what connection the two might have. He couldn't fathom what the hell was happening so he did what he usually did when he didn't understand something, he pushed it to the side and hoped for the best.

He would wear one of the dress shirts and pants his Jiji had bought him long ago and would take her to a restaurant, probably Ichiraku's since he hadn't been in awhile, and simply try to enjoy the night, though he couldn't help but wonder, " _What would dating Kurenai be like?_ " he thought to himself before dismissing the thought, she was so much older than him she wouldn't even consider dating him, much less the fact she was also his teacher. He sighed dejectedly, " _Besides, I don't like her like that._ " he thought to himself, " _But, I don't like Ino like that either, so... Argh! why does this have to be so confusing!_ " he grunted in frustration as he turned over onto his side, intent on getting some sleep and trying to escape these odd thoughts and reactions.

When he closed his eyes, his mind flashed through scenes repeatedly, viewing his past few days in a sort of slideshow, as he drifted closer and closer to that borderland between reality and illusion, his final thought before he slipped into blessed unconsciousness, was of Kurenai's body, exactly as he had seen it on the first day they had met. Her body framed by black hair and gleaming in the sunlight as it reflected the water she had been bathing in.


	13. A Date and Realizations

Naruto grumbled as he turned his alarm clock off. He blinked at the time and rolled back over, deciding since it was his day off, he could go back to sleep and take the day off from training. Besides, it was the first time he had actually slept well since the night before he killed those men. Kurenai's talk had done wonders and he had slept without any bad nightmares last night. As a matter of fact, he began to think of a few dreams he had that caused him to smile sleepily while remembering them.

It was when his thoughts kept him awake that he grudgingly started to awake fully and realized something, "Holy shit I have a date with Ino today!" he shouted to himself as he jumped from his bed in shock. Naruto stood there for a few moments, his face going through shock and confusion for a bit before settling on resigned, he had a date and even if he might not like the girl like that, he still was going to take her out since he had been the one to ask. With that in mind, he nodded his head and noticed something else odd about this morning, as he looked down he noticed that something was poking at his boxers. He cocked his head in confusion and his hand reached down and grasped the pole within his boxers, giving a sharp gasp of surprise as he felt his member's pulsing like the day before.

" _What the hell? I haven't seen Ino-chan or Kurenai today so why the hell is this like this?_ " Naruto thought to himself. He glared down at his protruding member, wondering what the hell had brought about this reaction when he noticed it had grown slightly limp from when he had first touched it. He decided to go in the bathroom and simply allow this to go away like it had the other times.

So, Naruto went into his bathroom and went though his daily ritual, noticing, even if he didn't want to, how sensitive his member was while hardened but how it slowly deflated over time. He was also shivering anytime it touched or rubbed against something with some force, causing a pleasureable feeling within him. Naruto wondered about this but, again, decided it was best left alone and allowed it to go away by the time he was ready to spend the day relaxing and getting ready for his date. He decided he was going to clean his apartment and maybe go see his Jiji about what to do on a date if he had time.

(Scene Break)

Naruto sighed as he put away his cleaning materials, the cleaning of his house had taken the majority of the day. He had about 3 hours before he had to pick up Ino for his first date and he could feel a few butterflies in his stomach about the idea. He figured he should go see his Jiji about this since he didn't want to ask Kurenai for help with this, it just felt wrong to do so. He was inclined to ask Shikamaru what he knew about it but he knew Shikamaru would probably just tell him girls were troublesome and, while he had no doubt he could eventually get some information from Shikamaru, he knew it would be faster to go ask his Jiji. Besides, his Jiji had wanted him to be less of a stranger and this would be a good time for him to repair a bit of their relationship.

So, Naruto dressed in some of the civilian clothes he had purchased, a white shirt with a small Konoha symbol on the right breast with a large Uzumaki swirl on his back, both in orange. His shorts being a regular blue color along with his normal sandals. He smiled at his clean house, or at least as clean as his house could be, and proceeded out of the door, locking it behind himself as he left.

He made his way out of the red light district, seeing many of the places getting ready for the nightfall, when they did their best business. Naruto smiled and waved at a few of the women hanging around, they smiling back at the bright little man that had earned a special place among their hearts. Even the most corrupt businessmen around couldn't deny that having Naruto around changed you. They all allowed the little guy to hide in their shops when the odd mob might be formed. Though it didn't help much, it was a show of kindness they would never have given to anyone before Naruto.

Naruto knew none of this however, seeing the people here simply as kind folk who were much nicer than the general populace. He knew there was something wrong with their living conditions but he hadn't known anything better his whole life so he simply accepted it. So, he put these thoughts behind him as he moved onwards towards the Hokage's Tower.

The trip to the Hokage's Tower was unusually short as Naruto was contemplating what exactly he should ask about and what he knew about dates. As he found out rather fast, he knew next to nothing about an actual date. He had heard about people going on 'dates' and people who liked other people asking them out on them but he knew nothing of how they should go. He knew they entailed dressing up and going someplace to eat, usually. That was the extent of his knowledge upon the subject.

" _Guess I will just have to ask Jiji about everything else._ " Naruto thought to himself as he looked up at the looming building of the Hokage Tower, blinking at how fast he had gotten here. " _Must have been very absorbed into my thoughts if I didn't even notice my whole walk here._ " Naruto thought as he entered the building and began climbing the stairs to the Hokage's office.

(Scene Break)

When Naruto reached the landing before the Hokage's office, he came across the Hokage's secretary. The woman had always been here since Naruto could remember and she was never really cold to him, but never overly nice either. She was a neutral party that actually came as a reprieve to Naruto's world of glares. He smiled politely at the woman and asked, "Is Hokage-Jiji in right now?"

The woman looked up, a flash of emotion crossing her features before she said, "One moment please." and standing from her desk, approaching the Hokage's office door. She disappeared into the door after knocking and reappeared soon after, leaving Naruto little time to look at the surroundings he knew so well from his younger years, "The Hokage will see you now Uzumkai-san." she said as she held the door open for him. Naruto stepped inside while nodding his head to the secretary.

"Thank you." he said as he passed her entering the Hokage's office with a slight smile on his face. Naruto turned to his Jiji as he heard the door close behind him.

The Hokage smiled at him as he looked up from his piles of paperwork. "Well this is a pleasant surprise Naruto-kun." he said as he took a puff of smoke from his pipe, "I hadn't expected you to come see me so soon after our little talk." he said as his relief could be heard in his voice.

Naruto tensed somewhat but he still looked straight at his Jiji with some compassion, "Well, I figured I could ask you about something Jiji. I don't really trust anyone else to ask." he admitted quietly. The Hokage's eyes grew less bright as he sobered up from his small bought of happiness.

"What is it I can help you with Naruto-kun?" he asked, his voice still cheerful with an underlying tone that showed he was taking this show of trust serious.

Naruto shuffled his feet a bit, being a bit bashful about this before he spoke, "I sort of... umm." he stuttered unknowing how to broach such an embarrassing subject as his first date, "uh, I kind of asked Ino-chan out on a date yesterday and I need some help." Naruto said rushedly yet quietly. The Hokage blinked before a small smile spread across his face.

"So, little Naruto-kun finally got himself a girlfriend?" he asked amusedly while looking at Naruto with a twinkle in his eye.

"She's not my girlfriend." Naruto pouted as he looked at his Jiji, seeing the devious gleam that he was used to having in his own eyes present in those orbs of obsidian. He suddenly knew he was going to be teased about this.

"Well, she is a girl," the Hokage stated, "and you have asked her out." he added his smile widening as Naruto went to speak, "AND! she said yes!" he finished as he smiled widely at the flustered face his adopted grandson had on his face, "I would say that means she is your girlfriend, or at least becoming one." his obsidian eyes twinkling as Naruto simply pouted at him.

"She isn't, and I was only asking her to go eat with me as an apology for something I said, she turned it into a date!" Naruto said in a heated voice while still pouting slightly.

The Hokage chuckled good-naturedly, "Alright alright Naruto-kun. What is it you need help with?" he asked, his humor still in his voice as Naruto pouted cutely. Despite his recent changes, Naruto still held that child-like quality to an extent and it extended to his pout, leading to make it devastatingly effective if he used it against anyone, not that he was aware of that.

Naruto pouted a few more moments before shifting and asking, "Umm, everything?" he asked as he chuckled slightly, seeing the Sandaime's look, "I mean I know that I should dress up and that we should probably go eat at a restaurant but I don't really know anything else." he said as he looked down, a bit ashamed at not knowing anything else. The Hokage simply nodded as if it was to be expected.

"Well Naruto-kun, there is little else to add onto for a first date." he said as Naruto looked up at him, "You remember the etiquette lessons I gave you?" he asked, to which Naruto nodded, "Then just act as courteous as you can and apply those lessons I gave you and you should be fine. Perhaps brush your teeth before you go and take a shower as well. Some women prefer flowers." the Hokage advised.

"That's it?" Naruto asked a bit incredulously.

The Hokage smirked, "For women, you will learn that almost everything you do is dependent on the particular woman you are currently involved with Naruto-kun." he said as Naruto looked at him intently, "For one woman, it might be romantic if you attempt to hold her chair out for her to sit in, whereas with another, that woman will be offended and only annoyed with your attempt. It might not be this particular action either, everything is subject to their interpretations to whatever you do." He said seriously, "Simply attend to your etiquette lessons and I believe you will be fine." he smiled gently at Naruto. "You might want to work on your patience though." the Hokage muttered.

Naruto nodded, barely catching what his Jiji had muttered but catching it all the same, and smiled at his Jiji, "Thanks Jiji!" he said as he turned around to leave, "and I am sorry for being so distant lately." he said quietly as he left the office, never seeing the look that flashed on the Hokage's face.

(Scene Break)

Naruto arrived back in his apartment, his mind reeling from what he learned. " _Girls are complicated._ " he decided after having thought over everything that the Hokage had told him about dates and women in general. He looked at the clock, noticing that his walk and the short talk he had plus the walk back had taken about an hour. He still had about 2 hours before he had to pick up Ino, he sighed as he took out his clothes that he was going to wear tonight.

It was a black kimono that had orange swirls on it. Naruto had instantly fell in love with it when he had seen it in the shop and begged his Jiji to buy it for him even if he couldn't fit in it at the time. Sarutobi had laughed as he took Naruto inside and bought the kimono for him. Naruto had never had an occasion that he should wear it but he felt it would be a good time to wear it. He pulled his geta sandals out, wooden sandals which were a lot dressier than his blue shinobi sandals and decided to take a shower before getting dressed and slowly making his way over to Ino's.

Naruto stepped into his bathroom, he quickly stripped his boxers, the only piece of clothing he had kept on, having neatly folded his clean ninja attire after returning from the Hokage's and putting it up. He turned the water on, noticing that there still wasn't any hot water but he didn't have time to go bathe at the waterfall. He stepped into the freezing cold shower, enjoying how it cooled his body off for a few minutes before noticing it was getting a bit too cold and quickly lathered his hair with some shampoo and his body with soap before stepping back under the water and allowing it to drain away all of the grit he had accumulated during the past day.

He turned the water off and grabbed his tattered red towel. Quickly drying himself, he stood in front of the mirror and made sure his hair looked presentable before brushing his teeth again and putting on some deodorant. He smiled into the mirror, even if his first date wasn't with someone he liked that way, he was going to look his best. Naruto walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist as he walked into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of boxers, slipping them on before slowly placing his kimono on himself and checking it repeatedly.

He smiled as he deemed himself presentable and looked at the clock, he frowned. He still had a good 45 minutes before he had to pick up Ino. Though putting on his Kimono had taken a large amount of time, he still only needed approximately 15 minutes to make it to Ino's if he took the fast way, though he could probably take a leisurely walk and be there right on time. He was still a little confused at what the Hokage had meant about his patience though. He decided to take the leisurely walk and he would enjoy it as it was a nice day out today, with the stars beginning to appear it was even more beautiful.

(Scene Break)

Naruto arrived at the Yamanak household with 5 minutes to spare. He had decided to forgo any flowers since he hadn't planned for them. Naruto looked up at the entrance into the Yamanaka clan compound. He shrugged and knocked on the front gate. He waited for a minute or so before a man came out, platinum blonde hair that was spiky at the top of his head while falling to the mid-back behind himself in a ponytail much like Ino's. His eyes were a curious blue-green shade with no pupils and a strong jawline. He was wearing a plain black shirt with the Yamanaka clan emblem on his back along with some grey pants. The thing that had Naruto's eyes latched onto it was the tanto strapped to his waist.

The man looked down at Naruto from his impressive height and said, "Come in." Naruto nodded nervously as he went further into the compound, he could feel his ninja side screaming to come out, hoping to stop this show of emotions, as he showcased his nervousness. The man closed the door and stepped in front of Naruto as he began to lead the young man to a house within the compound and into the living room of that house, the compound grounds were filled with flowers of all kinds and houses much like the one Naruto was currently in. He looked up at the man as he sat down on the couch.

The man simply looked at Naruto unnervingly, their eyes locking, Naruto's nervous sapphire orbs slowly allowing the ice to creep over his stare as the man seemed to pierce into his mind with just his gaze. The staredown stretched and stretched on and on as the two shinobi's eyes fought a battle of wills. Naruto didn't know who this person was but he was not going to let this man try to intimidate him. Naruto's will hardened and his eyes seemed to turn into frigid wastelands as he stared back at the man with a look that would freeze most people from the intensity of it.

The man suddenly cracked a grin, the staredown obviously over as the man's eyes lost that sharp look that it had held since he sat down, "My name is Yamanaka Inoichi, I am Ino's father." he said as he looked at Naruto. Naruto bowed his head slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Yamanaka-san. Your previous teammates speak highly of you." he said as he knew a little about the man from Shikamaru and Chouji's parents, though he didn't know this was that man right away.

"As they do you." Inoichi retorted. "I must say, I am displeased to have you going out with my daughter Uzumaki-san." he said bluntly, causing Naruto's eyes to narrow, "As much as I respect you, I do not trust you." he said honestly, drawing a slightly surprised look from Naruto, "Perhaps it is best to say, I do not trust what you contain, nor the general populace." Naruto flinched back slightly, knowing what the man was about to say, "Though I know that your seal will keep the beast at bay, I know not what the Konoha people might do to anyone who is with you, and my daughter has no reason to be subjected to such hate simply because of her association with you." he said with naught but truth in his words, Naruto could feel his willpower breaking, harming his friends was something he endeavored to avoid himself, how could he forget that what he was doing would endanger Ino to a life of glares and isolation as well?

"But, I can not keep her from you, nor you from her. I only ask that if you do not see this as anything more than a simply friendly nightly outing, you not ask Ino out alone like this again." Inoichi said. Naruto acknowledged the man's words but he also knew that the man was being entirely unfair to both himself and Ino. As much as he despised Ionichi's words, they also angered him.

"I do not suppose you would ever agree to me being anything more than casual acquantainces with Ino." Naruto said his voice low. Inoichi nodded. "Why even allow her out tonight then? Even if you can not forbid us from seeing each other, I am sure you could arrange to have someone be near us during this night." Naruto said.

Inoichi shook his head, "I could, but then Ino would only be pushed towards you, something I don't want." he admitted. "It is nothing against you Uzumaki-san, it is just..."

"The fox ruining my life for me yet again by bigots that can see nothing between a kunai and a scroll." Naruto said spitefully. Inoichi cringed but didn't back down. Naruto felt his heart plummet, it realizing something before his head did as he stood. "I am going to wait outside, please inform Ino-chan to meet me outside. Do not worry Yamanaka-san, Ino-chan will be home no later than an hour and a half from when we leave." he said as he turned and walked out not looking at Inoichi again.

(Scene Break)

Naruto's eyes flashed red as he walked outside, his first date jitters completely gone from the rage he felt. "Dammit." he cursed as he cocked his head to look up at the sky. He enjoyed the twilight pink that painted the sky, the few stars that peeked through the canopy of lingering sunlight. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths as frustration set in past the anger. He sighed as he heard the door to the house open, he turned and braced himself as he set a smile on his face.

"Good Evening Ino-chan how are you?" he asked as looked at what she had chosen to wear. She had a purple dress that hugged her body nicely, showing off all of her curves while accentuating her long ponytail behind her. The dress itself tied up by her neck as it fell down her body and ended around mid calf. Purple high heels were her choice of shoes, a diamond studded scrunchy in her ponytail instead of her usual one, some diamond earrings that shone in the twilight light, and a silver necklace hung around her neck. It was obvious that she had picked things that highlighted her body and strong points but Naruto couldn't enjoy the show from the rage he felt, though he did blush from how she smirked at him.

"Good evening Naruto." she responded and stepped forward, holding her arm out for him to take, "Shall we go?" she asked while she fluttered her eyes. Naruto stepped forward, grabbing her hand and smiling at her as he led the way from the compound.

(Scene Break)

The walk was nice and quiet, the two enjoying a slightly uncomfortable silence. Naruto attempting to control the slight anger he felt while Ino was a bit flustered from how good Naruto looked. They were about halfway to Ichiraku's when Ino finally spoke, "So, uh. Naruto, how is your team doing?" she asked.

Naruto spared a look in her direction before looking straight again, Ino wondering why his eyes flashed when he did so, "They are fine. Sakura is learning medical ninjutsu from Kakashi-sensei while Sasuke learns some chakra detection." he answered.

Ino nodded, "and yourself?" she asked. Naruto turned and regarded her for a few moments, ignoring the mutterings around them that Ino seemed capable of doing and finally responded, "I am training my chakra sensor ability. It seems I have an apititude for it, along with needing some chakra control." he said.

Ino whistled, "You're a chakra sensor?" she asked, Naruto nodded, "That's impressive. I haven't met anyone other than my dad who can do that." she admitted. Naruto's eyebrow raised at that but he didn't question anything. They fell into a bit of a more comfortable silence as they continued walking. Naruto's anger having been mollified a little at Ino actually asking about his own achievements.

"How about your team?" Naruto asked suddenly, even if he already knew about it from Shikamaru it was nice to get her talking as they walked.

"Oh! Uh, well Asuma-sensei started to teach us heavily after Shikamaru asked for more training. Apparently, he didn't like that you were training and we were just sitting around." Ino said as she rolled her eyes. Naruto cracked a smirk, "Shikamaru has gotten alot more stamina and so have I. Chouji just seems to get a bit stronger each time we spar though." she said.

"Any cool missions?" Naruto asked as Ichiraku's came into sight.

"Uh, our C-rank was just some extraction mission from some bandit camp. The letter was small but very easy to get. Shikamaru just knocked some guys out with some of his shadows before I used a clan jutsu to create some diversion for Shikamaru to grab the letter and then retreat with Chouji as rear guard." she explained. Naruto nodded and stepped in front of Ichiraku's Ino looked up, a slight frown coming to her face, "Ichiraku's Naruto?" she asked as if she couldn't believe it.

Naruto sighed, he shook his head, "Yes, Ino-chan. Ichiraku's." he said as he pushed her inside and sat on his stool with Ino sitting next to him. "Oi! Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan." he called out to the back causing Teuchi and Ayame to appear and smile at Naruto.

"Well Well if it isn't little Naruto!" Teuchi boomed as Ayame hugged Naruto over the counter. Teuchi's eyes sparkled as he looked over at Ino, "and he has himself a girlfriend too!" he laughed lightly. Ino glared slightly at the man, but her cheeks were dusted a light pink.

"She is not my girlfriend but I am paying for her, three miso ramen for me and whatever Ino-chan wants." Naruto said, his voice lacked the usual warmth it had during his visits to his favorite place in Konoha. Teuchi and Ayame blinked while even Ino could feel Naruto's loss of cheer from his favorite place. Ino quietly placed her order and an uncomfortable silence reigned as Naruto looked forward, his eyes glazed over as he thought of something for a good minute. Teuchi and Ayame slowly walked away from the counter to work on their order. The silence was insufferable and even Ayame, who was usually very cheerful when Naruto was around, was subdued.

"How is your clan training coming along Ino-chan?" Naruto asked. Ino almost jumped from her seat, but answered his question.

"It is going good. I need some more chakra control for daddy to teach me the next level but Asuma-sensei said he was going to be starting us on the next level of training soon." she said.

Naruto nodded as their orders were placed in front of them, Ayame casting a worried look over at Naruto as the two teenagers broke their chopsticks and began eating at a sedate pace. No words were spoken and only the cooks felt uncomfortable as the two ate their dinner together. Naruto kept an eye on Ino, making sure she was comfortable and relaxed in her seat as they ate. The two finished their meal, Naruto deciding he wasn't too hungry tonight and paid for the meal before standing with Ino.

"Nice seeing you again, Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan. Please take care." he said as he and Ino bowed to the two proprietors of the little ramen stand and left. Teuchi and Ayame shared a grief-ridden look before beginning to close up their shop.

(Scene Break)

As the two walked back towards Ino's house, Ino became restless. She was a talkative person by nature and she had been subdued by Naruto's attitude and the slightly awkward air between the two as they had headed to their location. Now, she was comfortable around Naruto, even with his improved look, and wanted some more gossip. She was always one to know more than she should. She was known as a gossip queen even in the Academy days and she couldn't pass up the idea of getting more information on the Konoha heartthrob from the best source, his teammate.

She figured Naruto would be only too willing to share some of his team's success or training since he hadn't done so yet and he was always a boastful character. Even though she had only seen him changed recently, she hadn't interacted with him much since his change, and yesterday he hadn't seemed too changed from his Academy days, despite what Shikamaru had told her of him. So, she set into her interrogation.

"So, Naruto..." Ino started, causing Naruto to look at her with some curiousness, he couldn't deny that even with the horrible start that had occured with this date, he was enjoying this little outing with Ino. Even though they hadn't done anything beyond eating he was enjoying just relaxing with someone his own age, beyond Shikamaru. "What has your team done in terms of missions?" she asked slowly.

Naruto merely shook his head, a small smile spread across his face, "Nothing important until our C-rank." he said.

Ino kept the small frown off her face when it was apparent that he wasn't going to elaborate, "What happened?" she asked innocently.

Naruto looked at her for a few moments, "Well, our mission was to escort this bridge builder to Nami no Kuni..." he started explaining how they had gotten the mission from Sasuke's demands. Naruto didn't really like the gleam in Ino's eyes when he mentioned that and wanted to stop talking but they had some more time before they reached her house again. He was fairly sure this was not something he wanted to keep telling her but he continued since he could think of nothing else to steer the subject to. Eventually, he came to the fight with the demon brothers and Sasuke's professional attitude while dealing with them, he noticed they were on the street leading to her house and was about to explain why he had frozen when Ino's smile stopped him.

"I see." she said as if it explained it all, Naruto cocked his head to the side as they approached her clan compound, a bad feeling settling in his stomach, "So, Sasuke-kun beat two chuunin opponents with a little bit of help huh?" she said as she sighed dreamily, "He really is something else." she said as they arrived at her door.

Naruto just looked at Ino as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was on a date with him and she was dreaming about Sasuke? His anger and frustration reappeared faster than he could stop and he ground out, "Yeah, if by something else you mean a boy who ignores the people who love him in favor of stewing in his own past, incapable of moving on."

Ino turned to Naruto, fury in her eyes, "What the hell do you know?" she said heatedly, "Sasuke-kun lost his entire family in one night! Of course he couldn't move past that until the murderer is brought to justice. I remember when my mother died." she said, her voice losing some of its fervor and her whole mood speaking of the sadness she felt, "I was so lost. So afraid." Her eyes gained a slightly lost look, Naruto could remember his own eyes looking like that in any picture before Kurenai, "If it wouldn't have been for daddy, I don't think I would have made it." she said as she turned back to Naruto, her eyes regaining their flame, "Don't you dare accuse him of stewing in the past when he has no closure and no way to alleviate his pain." she said heatedly.

Naruto's eyes turned icy, he knew about Sasuke's pain, he knew it almost as acutely as Sasuke himself. Though he had never lost, Naruto never had. Naruto was bereft of those good memories from the start and he swore that was more painful than losing them, if only slightly. "He has the love and support of every single person within this village, he is a weak person who thinks that he must bear his burden alone without the support of those that care for him. He knows nothing of true pain. I may respect him for his limited power but I despise him for the love he blatantly throws away." Naruto said his icy blue eyes staring into Ino's own.

Ino scoffed, "What the hell gives you the right to look down on him huh?" she shouted, "You know nothing of his pain. Don't you dare try to compare him to you!" she yelled at Naruto before turning and walking into her clan compound, "I don't ever want to see your face again Naruto!" she yelled from inside her compound. Naruto simply turned away, his eyes watering.

(Scene Break)

Naruto walked away from the Yamanaka compound, his heart and mind in shreds as his eyesight grew blurry. His body went on autopilot as he began to jump from one roof to another as he traversed his home village. Despite the fact he didn't like Ino past anything other than a friend, it still hurt to be told by one of the few he did count as distant friends that she never wanted to see him again. As he hopped to a destination unknown to his conscious mind, his thoughts reeled from the whole night.

He had known Ino held a fascination akin to Sakura's about Sasuke but Sakura had toned down her adoration, if only slightly, and he had hoped Ino would have done so more than Sakura since she hadn't even seen the guy since team formations. Instead she seemed to only have increased her amazement of him in general, though it didn't help that Naruto had said that Sasuke basically took down the demon brothers by himself until Kakashi appeared.

He scowled as he looked down at the village from his spot on the side of the Hokage Monument, his feet latched onto the faces via chakra as he climbed to his spot of solace within the village. Anger engulfed him as he looked up the side of the Hokage monument looking to the stars and beginning to take calming breaths as he continued climbing to his own little paradise within a village that hated him.

" _She doesn't know what she is saying. She doesn't know what my life is like. There is no reason to be angry at her._ " Naruto thought to himself. True, Ino may have been wrong in her words, but none of Naruto's classmates understood or even had an inkling of his childhood beyond Sasuke or Shikamaru. Sasuke only because the two did have an awkward bond forged from the shared traits of two lonely boys that sought a bond that none but the two seemed to fill, Shikamaru because Naruto had explained what he needed to about his past for Shikamaru to find out himself. " _Ignorance is bliss as they say._ " Naruto thought as he let his anger leave him and he arrived on top of the Yondaime's head.

Naruto looked up at the stars even as his feet leveled out, his head craned back to see the full moon accompanied with the millions of stars that could be seen while so far away from the village's lights. Frustration set in, " _How am I supposed to show these people I am not Kyuubi?_ " Naruto thought, his eyes now flowing with tears of frustration. " _They don't even give me the chance to prove it, they just condemn me for nothing beyond the fact I hold some thing that no one understands or comprehends._" thoughts floated in and out of Naruto's head. The glares, the talks, the quiet whispers that followed him everywhere he went like a stigmata that screamed to those around him or those he might try to get to know to stay away from him, to leave him alone.

With that thought, Naruto's body seemed to just crumple in on itself, his legs losing the power to hold him as his back and head landed on the hard stone. His chest heaving as tears streamed down the sides of his face and into his hair from his position on his back. " _Is that my fate?_ " he questioned, Naruto was never one to put much stock into destinies or fates but this night he couldn't stop the depressing thoughts, " _To forever be alone?_ " he thought with despair as the world seemed to crumble and dissappear leaving only the hate and maliciousness he could still feel from the village, " _Is that the fate of every jinchuuriki?_ " he despaired.

Naruto wanted to be Hokage but the other side of his dream, the one that none knew about or saw within him, was that Naruto envisioned a woman by his side. Her smile holding warmth and love from deep within her heart as he wore the Kage robes, his children playing at their feet as he smiled down at them, being there for them as none had been there for him. Their smiles and happiness keeping him complete in his dreams to when his hair would grow grey and he would look like his Jiji. Their safety and health his own responsibility. Naruto dreamed of these things, even if he didn't fully understand what it would entail. Such are the dreams of the young.

Naruto cursed the Kyuubi, he cursed the village, he cursed his Jiji, and he cursed the Yondaime for choosing him to carry this burden. Naruto never wanted this. He was a newborn, barely capable of making noise and he was set with the greatest burden one could place upon another, being the sacrifice whom protects others while being ostracized by those same people he protects.

But as Naruto let his frustration and anger run its course, even his despairing thoughts occupying his mind, Naruto came to another conclusion in the dark recesses of his mind, that whispering voice egging him on even if he could only seemingly get a feel for the direction that voice wanted him to go subconsciously. So, Naruto passed into unconsciousness as he felt the last of his tears drain from him and his mind shut down from the emotional strain he had been put under.

(Scene Break)

Naruto grumbled as he blearily opened his eyes, looking at the sun with a glare, "Stupid sun, waking me up." he said quietly as he rolled over and began to remember the previous night and the reason he was up here. Naruto let his emotions pass through him and felt as they seemingly melted away from him leaving only a quiet resignation as he sighed into the stone on which he was laying.

"Guess it was too much to ask for." he whispered to himself as he stood and looked at his clothes. He was glad he had come here and not his training clearing since the kimono would probably be ruined had he done that. When training crossed his mind, Naruto's head shot to the sky and he shook his head as he began to head down the mountain.

(Scene Break)

Naruto sighed as he walked onto Training Grounds 7, dressed in his shinobi gear after a quick stop at his house, and spread his bloodline out sensing to see if anyone was following him. With a small nod, he disappeared into the brush and headed to his training clearing to work on a few things, mainly to keep his mind from brooding over what happened last night. Though he had made some peace with certain knowledge, he still didn't want to think about such depressing things.

He walked into his clearing and smiled slightly, happy to be doing something he could really let loose in. He stretched himself out, noticing how kinked his muscles had become because of his sleeping state and taking a whole day off from training, then he summoned 15 clones and set himself in a loose stance, his body completely relaxed as his clones broke into groups of 5 each and the first group looked at each other, silently telling each other what they wanted to do as Naruto himself closed his eyes, using his bloodline to feel his own clone's chakra. Naruto waited only a few more moments before the five clones shot off and began to attack him.

His clones were faster than him since they did not have weights upon them. As such, they were closer to his real speed than Naruto and provided the best training besides Kurenai and her own clones. He reveled in the moment as he ducked under the first punch and allowed his instincts, reflexes, and bloodline to work in unison to keep him unharmed. A small smile crept across his face as he spun away from the initial clone and into the path of one of the other clones, who jumped to avoid the killing blow he sent his way, as another clone appeared near him giving him no time to rest as it sent a vicious kick towards his lowered head.

He took a kunai out of his pouch and held it in a guard position to stop the kick to his head, his clone hopped back to keep from getting dispelled as another clone appeared, sending a kunai attack at his creator. Naruto blocked it and lashed out with a quick kick, dispelling that clone. Naruto smirked, his smile growing as he saw the smoke dissipate and launched himself at the rest of his clones with his kunai and Genjutsu alone. The all out brawl lasting close to 3 hours before Naruto finally dispelled his last clone and fell onto his back, his chest heaving from his fight.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips before he could stop it, that soft chuckle turned into a wide smile as he began to laugh softly. The soft laughter quickly raising in volume until it was almost a barking laugh, Naruto wondering what was so funny as his mouth continued to laugh and smile until his sides began to ache. The laughter was anything but joyous, it was a laugh that held Naruto's frustration at his situation which gave only an odd feeling to anyone else listening to it.

Naruto continued laughing even as he felt a presence appear on his bloodline before the person appeared in his vision, his sides aching as he continued laughing, "I would take it that laughter means your date went well?" Kurenai asked with a smile. Naruto could do nothing but roll onto his side as his laughter increased only slightly. Kurenai stood next to him, her smile remaining on her face as she looked down at Naruto, waiting for his laughter to end. In his mind's eye, Naruto saw himself start to bash back at a mental barrier that allowed him control over his own actions. Slowly, he began to work his way around the barrier, even as his laughter continued.

Almost a minute later, Kurenai's eyebrow twitched as she looked down at Naruto, "Care to tell me what is so funny Naruto?" she said, her irritation and a hint of concern showing in her voice. Naruto finally managed to bash against his mind and started to gain some control as he forced this odd laughter down from his body. It took another minute for him to stop the chuckles from his body and by this time, Kurenai was looking at him worriedly, though she was still annoyed. "Well?" she asked, Naruto smiled softly, definitely annoyed. It felt good to have someone care about you even if only to be annoyed by you.

"Nothing is funny Kurenai-sensei." he said as he rolled off his side and sat with his legs crossed, his back to her, she frowned even without him seeing, he could tell she was, "I just had a brief need to laugh." Naruto said as he turned and flashed a smile in her direction, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at her and so she couldn't see his own just yet.

"Brief?" Kurenai said her annoyance back full force, "That was anything but brief Naruto." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest, Naruto's eyes still wouldn't open, "Open your eyes Naruto." she said. Naruto turned from her, not wanting to face her for some reason, and opened his eyes as he looked to the side. Kurenai's frown increased, "What's wrong Naruto?" she asked, her sensei voice in full blast from her annoyance. Naruto flinched but still wouldn't look at her.

"Just something I realized Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said, a bit of a monotone to his voice.

Kurenai looked at him scrutinously, Naruto could feel her eyes roving his body, causing him to shiver for two different reasons. The first was because he didn't want her to know what he had to say just yet and the other for a reason known yet unknown to himself. "Naruto..." she said, her voice quieter and much softer as she spoke, much like when she had asked him to come back from the Wave mission alive. A lump formed in his throat as he could feel his resolve slipping, but he needed to get his head on straight first.

"Not now Kurenai. I can't tell you yet." Naruto said as he finally faced her, his blue eyes seemingly flashing a picture of a broken sapphire before they hid it behind dull, yet gleaming blue eyes, "Please. I will tell you soon, just..." he turned away from her as he saw her eyes soften, "not yet." he said softly. Although he couldn't see it, Kurenai nodded and her eyes hardened slightly before her hand clenched and she responded verbally.

"Alright Naruto. Just don't..." she trailed off before speaking again, "Don't wait too long okay?" she asked with a weak smile. Naruto nodded his head and stood.

"Can we train sensei? It helps me." he said, Kurenai frowned slightly, he never called her just sensei, always Kurenai-sensei or just Kurenai.

"Of course, lets begin." she responded as she moved in front of him and the two began to practice their Genjutsu for the majority of the day.

(Scene Break)

"That's it for today." Kurenai said as she looked up at the sky, she had stopped using her chakra but Naruto had kept going until she told him to stop. Naruto nodded and Kurenai seemed to drop her hold on her emotions as he witnessed the hurt she was in from his attitude. It was obvious he was hurting or something was majorly bothering him and he couldn't share it yet. She was worried for him.

Naruto looked at Kurenai and the two took a breath before they both began walking towards Training Ground 7. He knew she was worried and this whole day of training had allowed him to calm down and make sense of his realizations last night, past the anger and frustration he had experienced. He sighed softly as he glanced sidelong at his sensei. It was a bit awkward as she kept casting worried glances at him when she thought he couldn't see her. A very small smile made its way onto his face. Maybe his realization wasn't going to be too bad, but then he crushed that thought underfoot.

The two reached the Training Grounds and Kurenai cast one last worried glance at him before speaking, "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow Naruto." she said, a note of sadness in her voice as she couldn't get him to tell her what was bothering him. She began hand seals when Naruto's voice broke through her concentration.

"May I walk you home tonight... Kurenai?" he asked, his normal voice almost back if a bit more monotone than she was used to. She looked down at him, a bit surprised but nodded nonetheless as she stopped her handseals. Naruto smiled at her, not forced like before as he stepped up next to her again and the two began the trek to her apartment complex.

As with the walk through the woods, both parties cast glances at each other, one for worry and the other as he observed his companion. The silence that reigned over the two was broken only by the soft footfalls the two set upon the stone beneath them. Though this silence was awkward because Kurenai was wondering why Naruto wanted to walk her home tonight. They had agreed to keep themselves away from suspiscion and this would be the perfect example of her teaching him. But, Kurenai's worries were for naught as her apartment complex came into sight and no one had been on the roads they had taken. It was a bit odd.

Naruto stopped at her apartment complex's outer wall and looked at Kurenai, "Thank you for letting me walk you home." he said, though his eyes darted to the complex.

Kurenai smiled softly, an idea forming in her head, a reason for which Naruto would ask to walk her home, so she decided to test it, "Would you like to come in for some tea?" she offered, since it was a bit early for dinner. She was awarded with a nod from Naruto, who had secretly hoped she would invite him in like she had a few times before they had left the Training clearing, when they had initially started training. Naruto and Kurenai walked up to her apartment, on the fifth floor and she quickly let Naruto in and closed the door behind him as they removed their shoes.

She walked Naruto into her living room, which held a sofa and loveseat, and a coffee table. Naruto sat down on the proffered sofa seat and waited patiently as Kurenai made some tea and quickly appeared from her Kitchen with a smile on her face. She sat down on the opposite end of the sofa and set the tea on the coffee table as she faced him. Naruto took a sip of the tea as Kurenai did so and smiled at her, "It's delicious." he complimented. She merely smiled at him as she seemed content with waiting for him to get to the real reason they were here.

Naruto and Kurenai sipped at their tea for a few more minutes before Naruto set his tea down and sighed, his face turning away from Kurenai as his eyes glazed over slightly, "You asked earlier how my date went?" he asked, his voice going monotone slightly again.

"Yes." Kurenai said cautiously. Her eyes locked on his face.

Naruto frowned and shook his head, "In a word?" he said, "Terrible. Must have been the worst first date in the history of first dates." he said as he smiled at his own little joke.

Kurenai wasn't so pessimistic, "It couldn't have been that bad." she responded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he said with incredulity, "I thought the date might have been nice even if I wasn't sure what to do, nor that I liked Ino like that, but I wanted to give it a shot." he said as Kurenai nodded, "I got some advice that was pretty sound, my clothes were new and I had showered very religously before it." he said as he glanced at Kurenai, who was smiling gently at him letting him know that was correct way to go about a date, "But, it was for naught." His eyes darkened, "Before I even saw Ino, Inoichi-san met me at the gate and took me into the compound without a word. That was understandable and I figured he would be a bit protective being a parent, I know I would be." he said as Kurenai nodded in agreement with the thought, "He stared at me for a few moments when he sat me down in his living room before basically telling me to stay away from his daughter because he couldn't force us to stay apart, he was being brutally honest with me by telling me he respected me, but didn't trust me." he said, Kurenai's eyes hardening as Naruto clenched his fist, "more specifically, the fox within me and the conesquences of my burden." he spat out.

"But, I worked past that and determined to try and make a good effort with Ino." he said, gaining an approving look from Kurenai, "The date itself was fine, nothing special. Just a nice walk through the village, just talking as if old friends about anything that might cross our minds, before eating at Ichiraku's since I hadn't been in awhile and Ino hadn't suggested any place, and we left there." he elaborated, "It was on our walk home that Ino began asking me about my team," he continued, causing Kurenai to look curious about that particular statement, "more specifically, Sasuke." Kurenai's eyes seemed to shine with understanding, knowing about Naruto's feelings for his teammates.

"I told her about our C-rank, up to the demon brothers' attack." he said, Kurenai shook her head as she knew the details of the mission through Naruto's own recap. "That was when we reached her house, and she said something that," he paused as if pondering what to say, "I guess you could say, annoyed me." he said, his eyes seemingly growing steely in the light, "She began fantasizing about Sasuke as she was on a date with me." his hands clenched and Kurenai's face showed her shock, that was beyond rude, "then she said that he was 'really something else.'" he said with a slight scowl, causing Kurenai to flinch slightly.

"A fight ensued in which I called Sasuke weak because he relies only on himself and is incapable of looking past his own past to dream for a better future. Ino responded by telling me that I knew nothing of his pain and that I couldn't hope to judge him." he said as Kurenai's look turned to one of slight pity, knowing some of his childhood. "Needless to say, that triggered my anger and I shouted a bit more at her before she stomped away and told me she never wanted to see me again." he said as he looked down.

Kurenai moved slowly, shifting herself on the sofa and sitting closer to him as she took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze, he looked at her, his tears had dried up so he simply allowed the hurt to be shown to her as he sat there, "I'm sorry Naruto." she said quietly, "I know that your life hasn't been anything normal since you were born but don't despair." she said gently, "Ino was wrong in what she said but she doesn't know any better, you can't blame her." she said.

"Why not?" he asked suddenly, his eyes burning, "The villager's blame me for the Kyuubi without knowing the truth. Why can't I blame someone like them?" he said, his anger burning bright.

Kurenai simply shook her head, her voice gaining a steely tone behind it, "This and that are different and you know it." she said as Naruto stared at her, "Besides, do you wish to do to another what the villagers do to you?" she asked. Naruto's fire dimmed but he shook his head as Kurenai squeezed his hand again. "I didn't think so either, you are so much better than those you protect." she said.

Naruto's eyes shone with his gratitude as he opened his mouth again, continuing his narration, "I stormed away from her house, I was pissed and frustrated so I went to a special spot before simply allowing my emotions to roll over me." he said as he turned from her again, those depressing thoughts returning, "I was angry at the villagers, Ino, Kyuubi, the Yondaime. A whole bunch of people, I didn't want this, why should I have to suffer?" he said as Kurenai looked at the young man in front of her with some pity. He carried such a large burden for anyone to carry it was unfair, for it condemned those who did to a harsh existence.

"But, after my anger... my frustration led to my questions." he whispered, "how was I to prove myself if people like Inoichi won't even give me the chance?" he said as Kurenai simply sat there being witness to Naruto's internal struggle. "How was I to prove my worth as Naruto and not simply as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi?" he said quietly, "That led to the other question I hadn't wanted to think about." he admitted, "You know I don't really think anything is predetermined Kurenai but last night shook me so much I was questioning, What is my fate?" his voice barely above a whisper, "Am I destined to be alone for the rest of me life?" he said quietly, "Is that the fate of every Jinchuuriki? I questioned as I looked at the moon." he admitted as he grew quiet and gazed at the wall of Kurenai's apartment with a blank gaze.

Kurenai squeezed his hand as she smiled at him, "I don't know anything about fate or destiny Naruto." she started as he continued looking at the ground, "but you are not alone, Shikamaru, and Chouji really respect you and call you a close friend." she said, Naruto nodded, "And me." she admitted as Naruto raised his head to look at her, "I am your friend, just like Takeshi-san remember?" she smiled at him. Naruto smiled at her too and squeezed her hand back.

"Thank you." he said. His eyes returning to their gleaming sapphire-likeness. Her smile widened as she determined that she had helped him twice in two days with two very important issues regarding his own feelings and life.

"No problem Naruto, and besides, you shouldn't think like that. I am sure there is a woman out there for you." she said happily.

His eyes darted to her but she didn't catch it as he nodded at her, a smile spreading across his face, "I can only hope Kurenai." he said as he poured all of his gratitude into his smile and the squeeze he gave her hand before gently removing his hand from hers and grasping his teacup again. He sipped his teacup as Kurenai grasped her own, the two sitting on the sofa, next to each other in comfortable silence. Naruto could feel his flagging faith in his dream of a family being bolstered by Kurenai's faith within him. Kurenai simply sitting there and enjoying the time she had with her student and knowingly showing her support for Naruto.

Although Naruto and Kurenai's relationship was odd, being that Kurenai would act as a sensei one minute and his friend the next, and Naruto would be a student who didn't wish to discuss things with his sensei until he was ready to telling his friend his problems in the hope that his friend would be just that, a friend, and help him as best they could. Their relationship might be odd to any who looked at it from the outside,but, to them, their relationship was one of the best they had ever had with another person.

They sat there sipping their tea for a few more moments before Naruto set his teacup back down and stood, Kurenai following his example as he turned to her and smiled up at her, "Thank you for listening Kurenai." he looked down, "This may be a bit bold, but..." he trailed off as he stepped forward and hugged her tightly, "I don't know what I would have done without you Kurenai." he said as he squeezed her slightly harder to emphasize his point before stepping back and showing her his furiously blushing face.

He missed the slight pink on her cheeks from his sudden hug as he turned and headed towards the door, "I should get back home, it is getting late. Thank you for the Tea Kurenai-sensei." he said as he put his shoes on and left the house, never noticing how Kurenai staqred after him, an odd look in her eyes.

(Scene Break)

As Naruto walked home, his heart lighter and his mind clearer from his talk with Kurenai, he thought about the one thing he hadn't told Kurenai. A realization he wasn't quite comfortable sharing with her just yet. A thought that had past through his mind without him consciously grasping it last night. He smiled up at the nightsky, so much like the previous night and yet so different, as he thought of that conviction.

" _To realize that no one your own age will ever be romantically involved with you for years to come, depressing isn't it?_ " he thought rhetorically to himself. He wondered when he had started to think so much about things such as girls and his future. Things such as what he was looking for in a woman and who he would consider a good mother of his children, Kami willing. He was curious if anyone else his own age ever gave serious thought to such ideas but brushed it under the rug as another quirk he must have of himself.

He had accepted that no one from his own generation of ninja would ever be involved with him beyond a friendship, at least from Konoha. Sakura had already proven that she couldn't handle a relationship and Naruto didn't even like her anymore, he could only barely tolerate her as a comrade since her recession back into slight fangirlism. Ino had already proven she was still caught up in Sasuke, at least from his point of view, and he knew there would only be bad blood between the two of them for awhile.

Hinata... she was a strange and odd girl, yet he could see her becoming a woman of great beauty one day, especially considering her figure from her bathing suit, something that had him blushing. But, she wasn't what Naruto wanted in a woman, she lacked confidence and she also seemed deathly afraid of him each time he approached as if a single touch from him would have her bursting from her skin and shattering into pieces from his attention. Not to mention her clan, all of whom he had labeled as 'humongous sticks up their asses equaling only the Sasuke revenge stick up his ass' in his younger days, something which had him guessing they would try to stop any form of friendly attraction the two might try to foster.

All in all, Naruto had sworn off love for now. The only women who could possibly have a relationship with him currently, would be an older kunoichi, since civilians wouldn't work out well with his status and his occupation, or someone from another village, which was another can of worms that Naruto felt he couldn't deal with right now.

Those were the only two options, and honestly, he would favor a more mature Kunoichi, someone who was capable of more thought than what the hell they looked like or who the hottest guy in the village was. Someone who would take him seriously and the direction he would attempt to go within a relationship. Best of all, anyone from Konoha would already know about the Kyuubi and he wouldn't have to have a worry lingering over his head of his partner leaving him after he had come to have feelings for them because they detested the Kyuubi.

But, Naruto settled for, right now, growing stronger and allowing his life to continue with friends and his present precious people, he would deal with love when it came to it. That was how he had lived up until now, no reason to change it for it had served him well. After all, without that, he wouldn't be training under Kurenai, he wouldn't have Shikamaru and Chouji as friends, and he wouldn't be Konoha's next Genjutsu master or future Hokage.


	14. Jinchuuriki and Chunin Exams Begin

Naruto sighed as he walked towards the bridge that he was to meet his teammates on. They hadn't changed much since their vacation almost 2 weeks ago. Sasuke still brooded about his losses, though it was slightly diminished as he seemed to be in slightly higher spirits because of the increase in training Kakashi had been giving them, even if most of the training was in teamwork. Sakura was more tolerable as she could now heal most minor injuries and a few major ones, Naruto was slightly surprised at the rate with which she increased her skill. She had been becoming more confident in herself since her decline in confidence when Naruto had stopped asking her out constantly, something which led to her asking Sasuke out on a date maybe four times in the last 2 weeks. Naruto was proud of her increased skill and respected her work dedication, even if he thought she would never be a combat ninja once she found out the real dirty part of a ninja's occupation.

Naruto looked up as the bridge came into sight, he was still an hour before Kakashi would appear but he didn't actually hate the wait as much anymore, his control increased the longer he spent sitting there as he constantly used his self-made control exercise. He was capable of standing his team for now, but he still wished to have different teammates, ones that would actually support him, unlike what he felt in Team Seven, even if that was currently more his fault than anyone else's.

One odd thing about the past two weeks though was Naruto's imagination. At least, he thought it was his imagination since what he thought he saw and felt, couldn't possibly be true. To him, it seemed Kurenai lingered around him. As in, whenever they would train, she would insist on helping him stretch, running her hands down his arms, back, and legs to test his muscles. Now this wasn't anything new, as Kurenai had done it before, it just seemed like a different touch to him whenever she would seemingly take too long on one muscle or somehow send a shiver down his spine by pressing on certain places on his body that seemed more sensitive. Additionally, whenever they would spar, she would always press her body as close to himself as she possibley could. It was disconcerting and led him to create wild fantasies that often led to his defeat. He didn't know if she did this on purpose or if it was supposed to train/relax him so he decided that it would be better for him to believe that it was his imagination running wild, since Kurenai wasn't interested in him like that and he wasn't interested in her... right? He shook his head to clear it of the confusing thoughts that had been plaguing him.

He walked onto the bridge, his face set into a blank mask as his eyes darted to his teammates before he stepped towards the opposite side of the bridge to begin his exercise, Sakura had stopped yelling at him for being late since the wave mission. "Hello Naruto." Sakura said quietly, almost as if she wasn't sure she should greet him. Naruto paused in his walking as he turned his head to look back at her.

"Hello Sakura-san." he responded as he dipped his head in acknowledgement before continuing to walk towards his usual spot, never noticing Sakura's smile, it wasn't what he usually called her but she had welcomed him and he returned it. That was a step in the right direction. Naruto, unknown to his teammates, smirked as he walked towards his spot. He was happy Sakura had welcomed him, it felt good to be welcomed by his teammate.

So, the next thirty minutes passed, Sakura wasn't staring at Sasuke and Naruto was focusing on his exercise when the leaves on his body suddenly blew away as Naruto's eyes snapped open and darted to a building across the bend in the river. His eyes remained locked at that same position as Sasuke and Sakura, surprised at the leaves' actions, cast glances at him and followed his gaze to the building, both of them tensing as they felt Naruto tense, their teamwork showing to perfection as Naruto called out, "Come out..." the tension increased slightly, "Kakashi-sensei." he said as he smirked at his faceplanting teammates, who then glared at him as he grinned cheekily.

Kakashi appeared on the bridge, his normal eyesmile present as he smiled at Naruto, "It seems your sensor is coming along nicely Naruto-kun." he praised, which caused Naruto to glance at his sensei before smiling lightly. Kakashi, unknown to the three genin, felt a weight on his heart lighten when he saw that. "Well, I don't have any training planned for today but there is something that I wish to tell you." he said, causing the three genin to pay closer attention to him. He had known that this was the correct decision when he saw their teamwork to Naruto's detection of himself.

"I decided to nominate you three for the Chuunin Selection Exams." Kakashi announced, to the surprise of the genin.

"Are you sure we are ready for that?" Sakura asked as Sasuke looked excited for the first time since their C-rank mission. Naruto had a look of doubt, yet one of determination. He didn't doubt his own abilities, so much as his team's overall chances to pass it.

Kakashi nodded, "I wouldn't have nominated you if I didn't think that. You did great on the Wave mission and I believe you can do well in these exams." he said as he smiled reassuredly, "But don't forget that most do not pass their first exams and there is a big chance you will face some more people much stronger than you, like that Haku boy." Kakashi warned. Sakura gulped while Sasuke and Naruto simply looked at Kakashi with blank stares. He shrugged, "If you wish to take the exam, please sign these papers and report to room 401 at the Ninja Academy by 4 PM tomorrow. The exam is purely individual choice so decide if you wish to go or not and please present yourselves tomorrow. Ja ne." Kakashi said as he disappeared into smoke.

"Chuunin Selection Exams eh?" Sasuke said as he looked at his paper and began to walk away. Sakura looked down at the paper, indecision racking her as she turned and walked towards her home, away from the bridge as well.

Naruto smiled at the paper, his resolve to take it and to prove the usefulness of Genjutsu on a wider scale, driving him to fill the papers out once he got home. He sealed the papers in a scroll and began walking home, a blank face on as his eyes darted around, taking in the world. Naruto smirked slightly as he rounded a corner and felt three familiar chakra signatures, his mood brightening until his eye began to twitch at the lame excuse of a hiding spot his friends would use.

"Sarutobi Konohamaru!" Naruto barked out as he stood in front of the box with two holes in the front for eyesight, "that has to be the worst hiding idea I have ever seen, get out here." he said as he stared down at the rock. Naruto waited only a moment before the box disappeared and an abundance of smoke came from the same spot, coughing soon following the smoke as he heard them begin to stumble about.

"I think we used too much smoke." a nasally voice which sounded like the person had a cold rang out. Naruto's eyetwitch only got worse when his three friends jumped out from the smoke and attempted a better introduction by forming a triangle, with Konohamaru at point.

"I would expect nothing less from the man I consider my rival!" Konohamaru shouted as he pointed at Naruto. Naruto looked down at the self-proclaimed 'Konohamaru Shinobi Corps' and held back a smile at the goggles around each of the three's heads.

Konohamaru was at the front of the group, his short spiky brown hair and black eyes reminding Naruto of his relation to his Jiji. He wore a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, some grey shorts adorned his legs with what looked to be patches around his knees. The most notable thing about him though, and the thing which caused Naruto to meet him, was the extra long blue scarf that wrapped around Konohamaru's neck and trailed behind him by several feet, leading to him tripping on it occasionally.

On his right, Udon stood, his moptop brown hair hanging past his goggles as a string of snot hung from his nose as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. He wore a blue shirt with a grey collar and edges, white shorts and the normal blue shinobi sandals. Nothing was particularly noteworthy about him except the gleam of intelligence Naruto could see lurking behind his sickly look, something he grew familiar with as Shikamaru had much the same look.

On Konohamaru's left, stood the only female of the group, Moegi. Her hair was the most noticeable about her, much like Sakura's bubblegum pink hair, her orange hair stood out well within the crowd, it was tied up in two very large pigtails with red elastic bands. She wears a maroon vest with a dark pink shirt and pants, her hands fisted in front of her chest as if she anticipated meeting someone of great importance or her excitement. She also wore the blue sandals of Shinobi. Naruto idly noted that her cheeks looked odd with the red oval markings on them.

"Goggles?" Naruto finally said in question as he looked them over, curious why they would be wearing goggles like him. Even if he thought he knew why, he wanted to hear it from them.

Konohamaru smiled brightly, "We are following Boss' example!" he said happily. Naruto smiled lightly at them.

"Really?" he asked amusedly, "Good job on the goggles then." he said.

Konohamaru beamed as Udon looked up, a glint in his eyes and Moegi looked at him with hope, "Boss?" she asked, Naruto turned to her, "Do you have some free time?"

Naruto pondered her question for a moment, looking at the eagerness on their faces, " _If I play with them, it will take all day!_ " he thought to himself as he wondered what to tell them, " _Aww well, I guess I have some extra time, I can make a clone later on when I need to meet Kurenai-sensei._ " he thought as he opened his mouth, "Yes." he said as if resigned to his fate.

"Sweet that means Boss can play ninja with us!" Konohamaru shouted as Naruto felt his smile slip slightly, " _A ninja playing ninja._ " he thought with a small bit of amusement, as he nodded to them.

"Okay then, let's test your stealth shall we?" he said, catching the group's attention. He smiled lightly as he adopted a sensei's voice much like Kurenai does with him. "You all will be given a three minute headstart to run away and hide yourselves before I attempt to find you. The last one I find, will be the leader for your group until the next training session so hide well." he said, causing them all to gain a glint in their eyes and set themselves to run away, "Ready?" he said, "Go!" he shouted as he watched them race off and around a corner.

He chuckled as he turned to leave, he would send some clones out to find them but let them hide for a little while before he did so. They needed to work on their hiding skills but his sensor almost made that pointless since he could sense even their low chakra levels when they came into his range. He froze in his spot as he heard a few sounds and his sensor alerted him to two presences he hadn't noticed yet, "Oof!" came the sound from Konohamaru.

"That hurt..." came the condescending voice of someone Naruto didn't know. Then he heard something that had him turning back to the corner his group had just rounded and moving forward at a quickened pace, something akin to a genin's level of speed with the now 50 pound weights around his legs. "Hey! Let me go!" Konohamaru yelled.

Naruto rounded the corner just as the same voice spoke, "That hurt you little piece of shit." the boy who now held Konohamaru said. Naruto took a moment to observe the situation. Moegi and Udon were standing a few feet closer to Naruto than to Konohamaru and the odd boy who held him by the scruff of his shirt. The street they were on had a tree next to it but was mainly surrounded by buildings and a fence. There was little in the way of cover and only looked like a connecting alley between two streets besides the obvious sunlight shining down on it.

The boy holding Konohamaru was wearing an odd, body suit, all black, with a red and yellow circle on the front of his chest. The suit fell around him, indicating that it didn't hug his body, something Naruto was thankful for as he didn't think he wanted to see a man's body so well defined. His hood covered his hair but stood up with two small pieces of cloth that looked like cat ears. His forehead protector was wrapped around his forehead, a symbol of an Hourglass with a Bar on top of it, the symbol of Sunagakure engraved upon it. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. His face was covered in what looked like makeup. Purple triangles and points seemed to dominate parts of his face as his eyes squinted at Konohamaru. He noticed that the guy had a bundle wrapped on his back with what looked to be brown hair coming out at the top of the wrappings.

Naruto also spotted a young woman standing behind him, obviously a small relation was held between the two as their facial structures and body structures seemed to follow the same pattern, something Naruto learned from watching a few of the clans' many children. He noticed her blonde hair, drawn up into four different pigtails around her head along with her dark teal eyes. Her dress was a light purple which started right under her shoulders and went down her chest, showcasing her slightly developed breasts down her stomach and around her hips to end right around her mid-thigh. A scarlet colored sash covered her hips and tied her dress to her body. Pieces of fishnet dotted her body, going over her shoulders and covering what was missed by her low riding dress, she had two pieces of fishnet on her creamy white legs, one on her right calf and one on her left thigh. Finally, Naruto saw that her headband was tied around her neck, unlike her, he assumed, brother or cousin.

Just as Naruto appeared, the woman spoke, "Don't Kankuro, we will just get yelled at later." The boy, Kankuro it seemed, scoffed.

"You might want to listen to your beautiful sister over there Suna-nin." Naruto said as he walked up behind Udon and Konohamaru, a smile on his face as his eyes squinted to give the appearance of an idiot. He missed the slight blush on the woman's face as Kankuro scowled.

"What are you gonna do about it limp dick?" Kankuro asked haughtily from his spot with a hold on Konohamaru.

Naruto smirked, and began to walk forward towards Kankuro, "Nothing much." he said disarmingly. Kankuro twitched his fingers and Naruto's smirk widened, only the woman catching it as she moved to intercept whatever the odd blonde genin would do. Naruto felt the chakra from Kankuro attach itself onto his leg and begin to pull but Naruto simply dispelled it by sending a small burst of his own chakra at the string, disabling it as he overpowered the string and continued approaching the boy.

"Tch." Kankuro scowled when he realized that his string had been broken, hiding his surprise, "You're an annoying brat." he said to Naruto. He turned back to Konohamaru, "Basically, I hate midgets." Kankuro said, missing the twitch in Naruto's eye. He had always been sensitive about his size since he was the shortest of his class. "Especially younger ones that are rude. Makes me want to kill them." he said as he squinted his eyes again and looked at the boy in his grasp.

Naruto's eyes opened and locked onto Kankuro, the woman shivered at the look in his eyes as Kankuro mentally started sweating, someone they had underestimated now looked at them with the eyes of a predator. The eyes that reminded them of someone else they knew. "That..." Naruto stated, the atmosphere seemingly dropping a few degrees as he released a slight burst of KI. "would be unwise." he said.

"I'm not involved." the woman said as she took a step back, completely forgetting how she had been ready to step in and help her relation.

"After all, that boy is the grandson of the Sandaime." he said causing the two nin's eyes to widen, "hurting him over such a silly thing as bumping into you would be rather... dangerous wouldn't it?" he asked rhetorically as he suddenly smiled at them, giving them the impression that what they had just witnessed was nothing more than a figment of their imagination.

Kankuro seemed torn between what to do. His decision was made for him when a stone came from the tree next to the path and hit his hand, causing him to drop Konohamaru, who scrambled next to Naruto. Naruto smirked, "Hey Teme, bout time you got here." he said.

Sasuke scoffed, "As if you could possibly do anything without me, dobe." he said as he looked at Kankuro and the woman. The woman had a slight blush as she looked at him while he looked down on them. "What are you doing here?" he asked the Suna shinobi.

"Another guy who pisses me off." Kankuro muttered to himself as Sasuke stared down at them. "Hey punk! Get down here! I hate showoffs like you the most." Kankuro said as he grabbed the package on his back, Naruto's attention turned to him before his sensor alerted him to a presence which had just joined them. His eyes widened and he looked down as he felt the pressure of the person's chakra press down on the area. Unknown to Naruto, he had become much more sensitive to chakra because of him summoning clones to take watch when he would train and when he would attempt his Genjutsu on them. So, when this chakra presence appeared, he was unprepared for the unnormalness of it, the vileness of it, above all, the wrongness of it.

How the chakra seemed to twist and warp within the person and even surrounding the person. It felt slightly familiar yet, completely different. The chakra was an odd golden color that spoke of bloodlust much like when he had felt that twinge of Kyuubi's chakra. But it was completely different in that, the chakra didn't scream just bloodlust as Kyuubi's did but also odd feelings and fluctuations that had Naruto's mind reeling from the sheer amount of randomness it held. It felt fatal, it felt disgusting, it felt... insane.

He was dimly aware of the woman speaking, "You're going to use Karasu?" she asked, but it seemed almost as if she was a whole world away. It was as if that vile chakra had his mind swimming in despair and floating in a sea of his own inadequacy as his heartbeat sounded within his head, " _Thu Thump. Thu Thump._ " it sounded, his eyes vibrating with each beat of his heart as his mind started to work again, the amount of... something akin to fear, powering his adrenaline as he started to find the source of the vile chakra. His eyes darting around until landing on the branch next to Sasuke, his eyes wide in fear for his, tentative, comrade. Naruto didn't know what he should do but he knew he had to help his comrade away from the monster that was next to him in the tree.

"Sasuke move!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke, trained in various D-rank missions and in the Wave mission, to unconsciously follow any warnings Naruto may give, disappeared from his perch and reappeared next to Naruto, a kunai already drawn as he set himself on Naruto's side, his eyes following Naruto's own narrowed ones. If the Suna ninja that was now standing on the branch, gave any indication to his surprise at being detected, they didn't see it as he spoke, "Kankuro, you are a disgrace to our village."

The boy was about Naruto's height, with extremely pale skin and short spiky hair, much like Naruto's own but it was a brick red color. His eyes were a light green in color with dark black rings surrounding his eyes, much like the markings of a Tanuki. He was wearing a black body suit with sleeves like a t-shirt and a open neck cut. A white cloth was worn over his right shoulder and down to the left side of his hips. A wide leather system of belts were strapped across his left shoulder and right hip, attached to his back, by these same leather straps was a gourd, his forehead protector was worn along the band of leather across his chest. The most notable aspect of this person though, was the symbol on his left forehead, seemingly burned into his forehead was the Kanji for love, 愛.

"Ga-Gaara." Kankuro stuttered. Naruto stared, wide eyed at the kid as he attempted to allow his mind to process the amount of information that his bloodline was allowing him. This guy radiated chakra almost like he did but he couldn't sense a single speck of the normal blue chakra. It was all a golden color. Sasuke's hands clenched as he glared at Gaara. How did the guy get so close to him?

"Losing control of yourself in a fight?" Gaara stated in a cold, emotionless voice much like what Naruto used when he needed his shinobi mask, "Pathetic." he said as he turned to Sasuke and Naruto, disappearing in a swirl of sand and reappearing in front of his teammates. "I'm sorry for my team's behaviour." the woman and Kankuro quickly apologized as well.

Naruto and Sasuke never relaxed as they looked at the group of genin, "We arrived early but we are not here to play around Kankuro." Gaara said. Kankuro opened his mouth but Gaara shot him a glare, "Shut up, I'll kill you." he said as he turned back to Sasuke and Naruto. "We are here for the Chuunin Selection Exams." he said as he showed their passes. Naruto and Sasuke nodded as the trio of genin took their passes back. "Let's go." Gaara said as he turned to leave.

"What's your name?" Sasuke demanded.

"Who? Me?" the woman asked as she blushed prettily. Naruto hadn't taken his eyes off of Gaara.

"No. You with the gourd." Sasuke clarified. Gaara turned back and looked at Sasuke.

"Sabaku no Gaara." he answered. "And yours?" he questioned back.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto was more than happy to keep his name hidden. Gaara turned and all three of the Sand Genin disappeared in a sand shunshin. Sasuke merely glanced back at Naruto.

"Things are getting interesting aren't they Naruto." he said to Naruto, Naruto only darted his eyes to his teammate before turning around.

"Yes, Sasuke. They are." Naruto said as he began to walk away. Sasuke smirked and leapt up onto the roofs to head to his house, the Konohamaru corps having run to their houses once Gaara had left. Naruto's eyes darted to where three more shinobi sat, watching their encounter, " _More interesting than I think we want Sasuke._ " he thought as he made his way to his training ground, shaken by the chakra he had felt.

(Scene Break)

Naruto had been at his training ground for hours now, he looked up at the sun and frowned before closing his eyes while spreading his sensor ability to its impressive 35 yard range from him as the center. He couldn't sense Kurenai anywhere near his training clearing and she was already 2 and a half hours late. He was worried about her, it was beginning to get dark and he was going to have to stop soon anyways. He sighed, he really wanted to talk to Kurenai or Shikamaru about the Exams. He had been a bit worried about that odd chakra he had felt, if that kid was one of the contestants, Naruto didn't know if he was ready to face people with such fearsome types of chakra.

He had eventually told himself not to talk to Shikamaru since the guy would just tell him it was too troublesome to enter the exams anyway, in the end. So, he had put his hope in Kurenai's training today but she hadn't shown up. Neither had she told him she wouldn't be coming today nor would she simply just skip their training without a good reason. As a result, he was beginning to get worried that something might have happened to her. He knew he was only a genin and wouldn't last a second against any foes that might be able to harm Kurenai but he doubted anything physical could have happened inside Konoha itself.

So, he surmised that she must have had a mission or some important meeting come up about the Chuunin Exams to start the next day. As he looked back down at the two remaining clones he was to fight, he dispelled them with a mental command, scrunching his face up at how dirty he was, he walked to the heated waterfall that he had met Kurenai at and loosed his sensor out again to check for any wanderers, not sensing anyone, he began to strip and stepped under the waterfall when he had finished that. He quickly washed himself, allowing the warm water to rush over his body to relax his muscles.

After he had finished washing, he stepped back out and unsealed a new pair of clothes and put the dirty clothes into his old seal and headed away from the training ground. As he walked towards the village, Naruto felt his worry return, almost tenfold, causing him to finally admit that he would go by her apartment, just close enough to sense her chakra, before heading back to his own house.

Naruto took to the rooftops, some odd form of urgency catching within his body as he began to make his way quickly to Kurenai's apartment complex. He became a blur to all but experienced shinobi as he jumped over the houses and shops of Konoha his sensor stretching out towards Kurenai's apartment before he could comprehend how he was doing that, he felt her chakra signature, as bright as ever and he subconsciously smiled as he felt her chakra's refreshing feeling wash over him, his speed lessening slightly as the apartment complex came into sight down the street he had dropped down on. He continued closer almost subconsciously despite the fact he had only wanted to see if she was at her home.

Then, as he stepped to the apartment complex's entrance, he felt it, a flux in her chakra that had feelings of hopelessness and despair filtering over to him. He almost dropped to the ground from the weight of the emotion. For some reason unknown to him, Kurenai was in great emotional pain. His eyes shot up to the floor on which her apartment was and he whispered, "Kurenai." as he became a blur, using the full speed awarded him with his weights on, dashing up the stairs and towards her apartment door, his eyes and face showing his concern as his breathing was slightly labored.

He wanted to just bust the door down to get to Kurenai but, instead, he knocked on it, knowing Kurenai wouldn't appreciate him just barging in on her. His instincts also telling him that he would probably only cause her to ignore him if he did such a thing. He waited patiently, feeling Kurenai's feelings being beaten back slightly as his knock sounded. He was lost in his own little world as he concentrated solely on Kurenai's chakra with his bloodline, causing a form of tunnel vision as he saw every fluctuation as she moved her body to answer the door. He put on a smile, albeit forcibly, and looked up as he felt her chakra stabilize a bit when she finally opened the door.

He immediately noticed her disheveled appearance, her normally curly hair was in disarray, strands of it sticking out in every direction. Her face was lined with fresh tear marks, though you could only see it because of Naruto's angle from which he stood under her face, the light reflecting on the slight moisture still clinging to her cheek. Her red lipstick was mostly rubbed off as if she had been chewing on something for an inordinately long time. Her state of dress was the second most important fact to Naruto, her normal dress of bandages was absent, the first time he had seen her in something other than that dress. Instead she wore a bathrobe that was obviously hastily thrown on because of the fact that most of Kurenai's chest was exposed, showing her red bra. Her breasts were mostly covered, only being able to see the sides which peeked out from the V of the robe. Her legs were bare beneath the robe, leading Naruto to believe she had nothing but panties on underneath that robe.

His blush was immediately stopped from rushing to his cheeks as he caught sight of her mesmerizing wine red eyes. Those beautiful and entrancing eyes which had so captivated him when he first saw her seemed broken, almost as if someone had taken her solid rubies and chiseled them into tiny little pieces leaving this bloodshot mimic of an eye behind. He gasped lightly as he saw her eyes and she blinked in surprise.

"Naruto?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse. Naruto merely looked up at her, stunned at her dress and, more importantly, her eyes. She seemed surprised he would be here, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes locked with hers, "You missed our training today." he responded, though he was internally trying to figure out what was wrong. The concern on his face made her own turn apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize the time." she said as she smiled weakly. Naruto stared at her incredulously. She was a stickler for time, for her not to notice the time was unheard of, and she cursed herself as she realized that Naruto knew that better than almost anyone because of their training. An awkward silence fell between the two, Naruto staring at her eyes with a look that made her oddly self-conscious as she looked down at herself and pulled her robe closed. Moments stretched on into minutes until, finally, the silence was broken as Kurenai spoke, "Was that all you needed Naruto?" she asked wearily, obviously wanting to be alone, to anyone who was paying attention.

Unfortunately Naruto wouldn't let her be alone with such grief as he had been, "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, her ears straining to catch the words. She almost immediately froze as his blue eyes seemed to bore into her soul, letting her know he was aware that she was hurting, though she still tried to deny it.

"Nothing." she said, her voice sounding weak to even herself. Naruto's eyes shone with concern but also a sliver of hurt. Kurenai turned away from his eyes.

"Okay then Kurenai-sensei. I guess I will just see you later then. I hope you have a good night." he said as he went to turn away, knowing she didn't want him there and he couldn't force her to answer him. Despite the fact he desperately wanted to stay and help her, he didn't want to overstep their friendly relationship. He didn't see Kurenai bite her lip before speaking.

"Wait, Naruto..." she said quietly, Naruto turned to her, confusion in his eyes and she attempted to smile at him but it was obviously fake. She seemed slightly conflicted as she spoke, "Won't you please come in for some tea... Naruto?" she said in the same weak voice from before, making Naruto worry even more as he watched her, his concern visible as he nodded and stepped into her house, she closing the door behind him. Naruto took his shoes off and walked back into the living room, seating himself on the sofa again as Kurenai walked into the kitchen without a word to him.

He watched the kitchen with a wary eye, he knew something was wrong but he didn't know how to get her to tell him. He desperately wanted to be there for her since she had been there for him so many times before. He used his sensor as much as his eyes to keep watch over her movements in the kitchen until the unmistakeable sound of breaking dishes came from the kitchen. He was out of his seat and by her side in moments, holding her shaking hand. He looked at her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

Now, One thing about Naruto is that he was not one for social interaction. He was never known for one with tact or even to understand his actions completely. Even now, Naruto found himself questioning his actions or trying to figure out exactly why what he was doing was wrong or how he had messed up something so bad people berated him for it. He did, however, know how to deal with pain, he had experienced it acutely himself and knew how he would like to be comforted and _how_ he had been comforted, specifically by Kurenai. So, he used his previous experience to attempt to help his only friend.

"Come on." he said gently, standing her up and leading her to the sofa, sitting next to her, he kept her hand in his own as he looked at her eyes again, "Tell me what's wrong?" he asked quietly, his voice showing his concern as he gently rubbed circles into the back of her hand. Her eyes remained away from him until he cupped her face with his other and forced her to look at him, "Please." he pleaded as he looked at her, "You have done so much for me..." he trailed off, "allow me to help you this once. Please Kurenai." he begged her.

Kurenai merely looked at him, her broken rubies showing a body that seemed devoid of its soul as she warred within herself. He waited patiently, watching as her rubies began to blink rapidly after a few moments and tears gathered at the edges of her eyes. Her broken rubies suddenly burst with pain and suffering so intense Naruto almost drowned in them as he looked at her. She pitched forward, her head landing on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him and began to sob into his chest.

Naruto, stunned at her reaction, froze for a few moments before his body seemingly moved according to someone else's will and slowly wrapped his arms around Kurenai's own shaking form, his head laying a kiss on the crown of her shaking head of hair as he pushed his nose into it. He allowed her to cry her despair out, him starting to whisper comforting words under his breath to her, "Shh Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." he whispered, many of his comments going much like that, something just reassuring her as she allowed the sorrow she had built up inside her out, something that Naruto knew he would want someone to whisper to him if he were hurt again.

As Naruto comforted Kurenai, he couldn't help but to notice her scent again, with her so close to him he took a deep whiff of that flowery scent. He felt slightly guilty about enjoying being so close to her while she was in pain but he also knew that he was providing comfort to her unlike what had happened with him. They stayed like that, Kurenai sobbing into his chest and Naruto patting her or kissing the crown of her hair occasionally as he continued trying to soothe her, for close to three hours, though neither was aware of the time, only that Kurenai was slowly starting to stop sobbing. As the last of her sobs shook her shoulders, Naruto looked down as she shifted and raised her head, her hands releasing Naruto's torso as she wiped her tears away.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked quietly, feeling his chest soaked with her tears. He watched her eyes as she looked at him, they didn't seem to be drowning in that sorrow any longer though it was still there.

"Sort of." she croaked. Naruto frowned.

"What happened?" he asked just as quietly.

Kurenai's eyes shot to his, a haunted look appeared but was put behind her eyes again as she responded, "A very close friend of mine was killed on a mission." she responded, her voice strained. She didn't meet his eyes.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he spoke in a soft voice, "That doesn't explain you crying. You know that our life is full of death." he said, though it might be a bit rough for someone who just spent three hours crying, he wanted to know what could cause Kurenai, the pillar he had come to expect to almost always be strong, break down like that.

Kurenai looked down, a quiet stretched between the two, much like before, tension huilding in the air and Naruto shifted slightly before Kurenai finally spoke, "It was to be his last mission until he retired. I just thought..." she trailed off. Naruto winced, the guy must have been powerful or cunning to reach retirement age. "It just occurred to me that if someone like him could be killed, is this life really so certain like I feel?" she tried to voice the complicated feelings she was having. Naruto understood what she was trying to say, She just faced the fact that most shinobi didn't live till a ripe old age. It hit her harder right now,probably because of the lose so close to home. He didn't truly understand what she was talking about as some aspects of this life escaped him but he attempted to soothe her.

"No." Naruto answered, "but we have chosen this life, and we will live it to the fullest." he said as he looked her in the eyes. "Not many of us will live full lives, but we can only try our best and hope to see a brighter future." he said, the words spilling from his mouth before he could think of them. Kurenai nodded to him and Naruto smiled. Her rubies were not fully repaired but he was sure they would be by tomorrow, she was strong willed and this breakdown would only make her stronger.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked quietly. Kurenai nodded slightly, favoring him with a small smile, though it was strained.

"Thank you Naruto." she said quietly. Naruto smiled brightly at her.

"Anytime, anywhere Kurenai. I will always be willing to help you. You only need to ask." he said happily, Kurenai seemed to brighten looking at his smile, a true expression of happiness on his face, "sometimes you don't even need to ask." he said with a smirk,trying to lighten the mood and causing Kurenai to blush slightly. Naruto caught sight of the time and he sighed.

"I should head home, I didn't realize that it was so late." he said as he stood, stretching his body, allowing his bones to set back into place with cracks. He smiled back at her and faltered as he looked at her. She looked like she didn't want him to go and Naruto was loathe to leave her alone after such an episode, he knew after her talk with him, if he would have been in his house alone, he might have receded back into himself.

"I don't think you need to go home Naruto." she said, she pointed towards a bedroom, "I have a spare bedroom and it is quite late." Naruto looked at her and at the bedroom before looking back at her, his eyes showing his confusion and slight apprehension.

"Are you sure?" he asked, feeling that there was some other reason she was offering the bedroom to him. She simply nodded before he smiled at her, "Okay then. But I need to sleep for the Exams tomorrow." he said as he smiled at her, she smiled, though it seemed more like a smirk as she looked at him.

"Goodnight Naruto." she said as she stood and walked down the hallway to her room. Naruto watched her for a few moments, his eyes straying to her robe covered ass as it swayed side to side with each step before he smacked himself mentally and made himself walk into the spare bedroom.

He saw only a bed and a dresser within the room, the walls bare and lifeless. He sighed and began to undress himself, leaving only his boxers on as he climbed into the bed and began to try to sleep. In moments, he was asleep and dreaming.

(Scene Break)

Naruto opened his eyes as he sensed someone within the bedroom, he blinked his eyes open, looking towards the doorway curious about who it was, his eyes widening as he saw the silhouette of Kurenai. "Kurenai? What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

Kurenai's arms came up and gripped themselves as she shifted on her feet. "I-I can't sleep." she said. Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Okay." he said, as he watched her, "Do you need me for something?" he asked as he sat up.

Kurenai shifted again before saying, "I don't know." Naruto rolled onto his back as it blocked the light from the living room.

"Well, I'm here if you need me. Just... do what you need." he said in response as he started to drift back into sleep.

Naruto was dimly aware of the bed shifting, the light having been turned off. He knew that Kurenai had just joined him in bed and his cheeks flushed with blood. The bed jostled slightly as Kurenai seemed to shift around on the other side of the bed for a few moments before she settled down in one spot. Naruto felt himself starting to drift even further into sleep.

All of a sudden, Naruto felt a source of warmth wrap itself around the right side of his body, he felt as Kurenai wrapped his body in her own arms, her body contorting around his own so she could touch him as much as possible with her own skin, the fact that she was only wearing a pair of panties painfully obvious to Naruto even in his half unconcious state. He felt her breasts press around his arm as her legs wrapped around his own. He blushed even heavier and attempted to fall asleep.

But it was not to be, Kurenai wasn't comfortable enough, it seemed, for the position they held. She leaned away from him, grasping his right arm and draping it along her back so she could press her breasts against his naked chest, her head resting on his chest as she curled around the right side of his body and nuzzled his chest before sighing lightly and her breathing evened out. Naruto blushed heavily but slowly drifted to sleep with a huge smile on his face and a large blush on his cheeks.

(Scene Break)

When Naruto woke the next morning, he quickly looked over to the side of the bed he had felt Kurenai occupy and frowned. The sheets weren't ruffled and there was no warmth where she should have been sleeping. He groaned as he realized what he thought was truth last night had actually been a dream and thought about yesterday.

He smiled, glad to have helped his friend before looking at the time, it was close to noon and Naruto idly wondered how he had slept so late but assumed he was just more tired than he realized as he got out of bed, dressed himself and walked into Kurenai's living room. He smiled once again as he walked into the kitchen to see Kurenai sipping on some tea and smiling at him as he walked into the room.

He nodded to her as he looked at another cup of tea, set out for himself and a small bit of food that was sitting there. "Thanks for lunch Kurenai." he said. Kurenai nodded her head to him as she continued sipping on her tea. Naruto ate in relative silence as the two enjoyed each others company. There was little need for words and the silence was comfortable as Naruto finished his lunch and proceeded to wash his plate. Once he had done so, he sat back down as he looked over at Kurenai, enjoying the red rubies shining back at almost full force.

"Naruto, I think there is something that we should talk about for the Chuunin Exams." she said with a hint of seriousness in her voice. Naruto nodded. Kurenai thought for a moment before continuing, "Deception is a very good tool in a ninja's tactics and it is especially effective for Genjutsu users, this you know." she says, causing Naruto to nod again, "In other words, I think you should act as you did during the academy to throw off your competition." she suggested.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before they closed in thought. He silently weighed the advantages and disadvantages of such an action, at least as much as he could comprehend and nodded slightly as he grinned, "Thats very devious." he finally said with a small smile.

"I knew you'd like that." she said with her own grin. Naruto was happy to see that she had recovered slightly from her ordeal. Unfortunately, he looked at the time and wanted to get ready for the exams. He looked at Kurenai with a small frown.

"I need to head home and get ready for the exams, are you going to be okay?" he asks. Kurenai smiles slightly, obviously touched at his show of concern and she stands, walking over to him and leading him to the door as she speaks.

"I'll be fine Naruto, thanks for your help." she says warmly, casting a glance at him as he puts his shoes on, she opens her door and he steps outside, turning to face her. "Really Naruto, I'll be fine." she repeats as he looks at her. Naruto stares at her for a longer moment, noticing she seemed slightly... nervous? about something he finally nodded, figuring he could do nothing else. He was unprepared when she spoke again, "Really... thank you Naruto...-kun." she said again as she leaned in, quickly pressing her ruby red lips to his cheek, brushing his whisker marks and sending him into a slightly catatonic state as he stared at her when she giggles and closes the door.

He stands at the door for another minute before his hand absent-mindedly moves to his cheek, wiping a bit of red lipstick from it as he remembers how soft and warm her lips felt against his skin. He blushes a deep red as he looks at the lipstick on his fingertips before turning and heading to his home, a blush and a confused smile on his face

(Scene Break)

Naruto walked up to the gates of the Academy, seeing Sasuke and Sakura standing off to the side, he walked over to them, his face had a smile on it as he greeted them, "Ready?" he asked. Sasuke nodded but Sakura looked indecisive before nodding. Both of the boy's eyes narrowed at Sakura's show of doubt. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look as Sasuke turned and his teammates fell into step behind him, Naruto on his right, Sakura on his left as they proceeded into the Academy.

Naruto took notice of all of the people in the academy, " _There sure are alot of contestants._ " he thought to himself as his bloodline showed him that no one was of any worthy notice in chakra pools yet. None of them had anything above Sasuke's, in other words, even then, not many had that. Naruto looked up as his team crested the top of the stairs they had been climbing and noticed the group of people standing in front of the room 301. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the poor coverup Genjutsu, plus the fact they were only on the second floor.

Naruto heard the sound of one person getting knocked down at the front of the group and the throng of people seemed to part, allowing him to see the person who had gotten hit. The boy was wearing a green jumpsuit that stood out almost as much as Naruto's old orange one, orange leg warmers, and his Konoha Hitai-ate was wrapped around his waist as a belt with a red cloth. However, what had Naruto's eye twitching, and Sasuke's as well, was the shiny bowl haircut for his black hair the boy was sporting along with eyebrows the size of a Centipede. His beady black eyes were completely overshadowed by his eyebrows.

The two people who had attacked the green-clad boy were standing in front of the disguised room. Both had brown hair, the one on the left had his hanging down haphazardly around his face, framing his black eyes, and the shirt and collar which reached up to his chin. He wore a vest over his shirt with plain white pants and blue shinobi sandals. He also had a backpack on his back. The one on the right had spiky hair much like Naruto's, which framed his own black eyes and the bandages that were on his face, the handle of large swords stuck up from behind each of his shoulders. He also wore white pants and blue shinobi sandals.

"Hah! You plan to take the chuunin exam like this?" the one with spiky hair said, "You should quit now." the straight haired one said as the two looked down on the green-clad boy with a sneer.

"Please... Let us through." a girl with brown hair said as she began to walk forward. Her hair was styled with two chinese buns on top of her head, her Hitai-ate, marking her part of Konoha much like the green-clad one's, sitting underneath the fringe of her hair. She was wearing a chinese style pink shirt with no sleeves and dark green pants that tapered at the end.

The spiky haired one knocked her in the head and sent her careening to the floor with a crash. "Horrible." one of the onlookers whispered.

The spiky haired guy looked at the onlooker who had spoken with disbelief, "What did you say?" he asked dangerously.

The straight haired guy then spoke, "Listen, this is our kindness." he said as the crowd bristled, "The Chuunin exams aren't easy, even we have failed it three times." the guy said motioning to him and his apparent comrade, "Those that take this exam and end up quitting as Shinobi, Those that die because of this exam, we have seen it all." he said somberly.

The spiky haired guy spoke then, "Chuunins are the leaders and commanders on the field of battle. Failure of a mission. Death of a comrade. That is the weight of the Chuunin's position and something one must be capable of dealing with in order to obtain this rank." he said with passion, "yet, kids like you think you can pass?" he said derisively, "We are just thinning out those that would have failed anyways, whats wrong with that?" he asked rhetorically, their passionate speech making it so people shifted nervously, none wanting to move too much from fear of drawing attention to themselves.

Naruto smirked as he saw Sasuke step forward, time for the show. "I agree." Sasuke's voice cut through the silence as he stared at the two, "but no matter what you think. I will pass this exam, so you will let me pass." he said as he looked at them, causing the crowd to begin muttering to themselves. "That Genjutsu will be removed. I'm going to the third floor." he said, causing the mutterings to increase.

"Ah, so you noticed." the straight haired person said as the sign for the room suddenly warped and the real number, 201, revealed itself.

"Not really." he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, his eyes darting to Sakura, "Sakura did." he claimed, drawing attention to her, "Her analytical ability and Genjutsu know-how are the most advanced on our team." he said, giving Sakura a boost in courage as Naruto fought off a scoff from his teammate's statement.

"Of course," Sakura said, her dull eyes now firing with light, "this is only the second floor after all." she said.

The spiky haired one moved then, speaking as he brought his foot around to hit Sasuke, "Hmm, not bad, but all you did was see through it." he said. Naruto didn't move, his eyes watching the encounter and the crowd when he noticed the green-clad boy suddenly move, his wound disappearing as he appeared between Sasuke and the odd boy's kick, holding both of them with his hands. Naruto's eyes narrowed very slightly, " _Taijutsu specialist, need to stay away from him._ " he deduced. The boy let out a sigh as he released the two kicks.

"Hey." a boy's voice rang out, Naruto turned to this new guy. He was wearing a khaki shirt with dark brown shorts that matched his hair, which fell to the middle of his back. His Hitai-ate was wrapped around his forehead with the Konoha symbol on it as well. His eyes were completely white, much like Hinata's leading Naruto to believe this guy was from the Hyuuga clan. He did notice that the guy's voice was slightly cold, "What happened to the plan?" he questioned, "You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." he said.

The green clad boy suddenly blushed and looked towards Sakura, causing Naruto to suddenly have to keep his chuckles to himself as he watched the boy's teammate shake her head. "Oh no!" she said as the Hyuuga guy broke out into a cold sweat.

The green clad boy started to walk towards Sakura, a small smile on his face as he greeted her, "Hi!" he said, "My name is Rock Lee. So yours is Sakura." he said as he blushed, Naruto suddenly had a bad feeling about this, as the boy brought his hand up and stuck his thumb up in a 'okay' position and smiled, his white teeth shining as he said, "Let's go out together! I'll protect you 'til I die." he said boisterously.

Sakura stared at him for a moment before she spoke, "No... Way... You're lame." she deadpanned. Naruto shot a small glare at her, it wasn't necessary to be so mean but she missed the glare, as Lee slumped in depression.

Naruto's eyes shot over to Sasuke as the Hyuuga boy spoke, "Hey you." he said facing Sasuke, "What's your name?" he asked haughtily.

Sasuke looked over at the boy and scoffed, "If you want to learn someone's name, you should give your own first." he responded.

The Hyuuga boy frowned, "You're a rookie right?" he asked, not leaving any time to answer his question he continued, "How old are you?"

Sasuke scoffed again, "I don't have to answer you." he said as he and the Hyuuga turned from each other and began to walk away from each other. Sasuke had a smirk on his face as if he was extremely excited to be here. Naruto kept his goofy smile on his face as his squinted eyes took in all of the competition. Sakura looked at her teammates and quickly signaled them to move as she wanted to get away from Rock Lee. They both complied walking down the hallway towards the stairs.

(Scene Break)

Sakura led the way with Naruto on her right and Sasuke on her left as they approached the doors to the room 301. Kakashi closed his book as they appeared and smiled at them. "Well, looks like you can take the exams." he said, causing Naruto and Sasuke to glare at him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"To be honest, this exam can only be taken by teams of three, so if Sakura had not come you and Naruto would not be able to participate." he said as he lazily answered the question.

"Then why did you lie to us?" Sakura asked.

"Because, if Naruto or Sasuke pressured you, you would enter it. Even if your heart wasn't in it. But, you came of your own free will, so go take the exam as my proud team." he said as he eyesmiled at them before poofing away.

The team shared a loof before Sasuke stepped forward, the team taking the same formation they had when entering the Academy, Sasuke in front with Naruto on his right and Sakura on his left as they all smiled while opening the doors to the room.

The Chuunin Exams had begun.


	15. The Chuunin Exams: Part 1

The three walked into the room, only to be completely surprised as to the amount of contenders there were within the room. At least, Sasuke and Sakura were, Naruto was simply smiling goofily from his spot next to his teammates. "What did you say earlier Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly as he kept his smile, Sasuke's surprised face instantly turned into a smirk, confidence radiating off of him as he took a step forward. Naruto's smile turned slightly forced as he felt someone come rushing at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late." Ino yelled as she jumped onto Sasuke's back and held onto his neck smiling at him. Sakura almost instant gained a tick mark on her head in annoyance as Ino continued her tirade, oblivious to Sasuke's own annoyance, "It's been so long since we've seen each other!" she wailed as if they hadn't seen each other two weeks ago, Naruto idly wondered why she hadn't glomped Sasuke when they had their day of relaxation.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-bunta!" Sakura yelled as she glared at Ino.

Ino looked over, as if just noticing Sakura and Naruto, her eyes skipped past Naruto, his smile becoming even more forced as she answered Sakura's declaration, "Ah! If it isn't Sakura, Big ugly forehead as always!" she said in heat of their rivalry. Naruto ducked out from in between the two feuding girls as he sensed Shikamaru and Chouji.

"You guy's are taking this troublesome test too?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Naruto's forced smile, a brief glance telling him he understood Naruto's actions, before he spoke again, "What a drag." he declared.

"Hey Shikamaru! Chouji!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, drawing some glares from the surrounding ninja. Naruto's smile almost seemed to turn into a smirk to Shikamaru, who hid his own smirk behind his lazy facade. Chouji looked at Naruto with a question in his eye before shrugging it off.

"Yahoo! Found you!" Kiba said as he and Team 8 joined the other six rookies, making them the group of youngest people within the room. "Well Well, everyone is assembled." Kiba said as Hinata greeted everyone, Shino simply acknowledging their presence with a simple push of his glasses.

"Geez, you guys too?" Shikamaru whined as he subtely looked around the room behind Team eight.

"The rookie nine of Konoha." Kiba said excitedly, explaining himself quickly at seeing the confused looks, "The first time in years since rookies have attended the chuunin exams and we are the ones to do it, hooo boy! This is gonna be one hell of a showdown." Kiba said as Hinata put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"You sure seem confident Kiba." Sasuke said as he finally divested Ino from his back and looked at him.

Kiba scoffed. "We did a lot of training, we won't lose to the likes of you." Kiba said with bursting confidence. Naruto smirked as he turned from the group, casting a glance at an approaching grey haired gennin from Konoha. The guy had small black eyes with round circular glasses on his nose, he was wearing a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at a slight angle. He also wore dark purple pants with a shuriken holster on his left hip.

"You guys should be quiet." he warns as he steps closer to the group, drawing everyone else's attention. "You guys are rookies just from the Academy right?" he asks as if he hadn't heard Kiba's loud declaration, "Screaming like schoolgirls, This isn't a picnic." he explains.

"Who do you think you are?" Sasuke asks, annoyed at the guy's obvious remarks.

"Me?" he asks surprised, "I'm Kabuto, but I'm not who you should be worried about, look behind you." he says, to which everyone looks away from Kabuto, only Naruto and Shikamaru keeping the guy within their sights as they look where he told them. The sight that greeted them was of a pissed off genin team from another village glaring at them, causing Hinata to step behind Kiba slightly to hide herself and the rest of the rookies to flinch back. Naruto, ever one to annoy, simply turned to them and smiled, waving at them which caused them to glare more.

"Those guys are from the Hidden Rain village, they have extremely short tempers, so you might want to quiet down before antagonizing more of these nervous examiners." Kabuto said. Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and Hinata broke out into a small cold sweat from the glares as Kabuto spoke again, this time the rookies looking away from the intimidating Rain genin. "Well, I guess I can't blame you, you are clueless genin after all." he said with a shrug, Sasuke grit his teeth. "You sort of remind me of me." he said with a small chuckle.

Sakura spoke then, hesitantly, "So, this is your second time?" she asked.

Kabuto chuckled mirthlessly, "No, this is my seventh, since this exam is held twice a year, this is my fourth year." he said as he put his hand in his pouch.

Naruto shot a glance over at Shikamaru, his eyes sending a silent message, something was wrong with this guy. Naruto could feel this person suppressing his chakra, at least large enough to counter a experienced jounin. He should have been promoted by now, if not for the exams but by his ability to use ninjutsu, unless the guy was just plain horrible about being a ninja but then he wouldn't be nominated to take the exams.

"Since you remind me of me..." Kabuto said, "I'll share a little of my expertise with you." he said as he pulled out a deck of cards, "These nin-info cards I have, have information on every one of the contestants in this exam, ask me anything." he said as he laid the cards down, pulling a certain card out, he applied a little bit of chakra and with a 'poof' of smoke, a graph of what looked to be participating countries and the numbers they sent into this exam.

"Do you have info on individuals?" Sasuke asked, intrigued.

"Hehe. Some guys you worried about?" Kabuto asked with a smirk, obviously teasing Sasuke, "My info isn't perfect but I do have some." he said, "What do you know about them?" he asked.

"Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee." Sasuke asked as Naruto closed his eyes, no longer interested in cards so much as the contenders now that he could flex his sensor without any of the rookies knowing. He was dimly aware of Kabuto reading off Gaara's and Lee's information, Lee being a taijutsu specialist like he had predicted and the Hyuga was named Neji. Gaara was an odd one, he learned that the girl he had been with was Temari and that they were the children of the Kazekage. Apparently, Gaara had an ultimate defense or was just luckily damage free for each of his missions.

Naruto was happy Sasuke nor anyone else from Konoha seemed too interested in him, well Shikamaru was but Shikamaru just asked Naruto himself if he had questions. Naruto was glad that they weren't too interested because he really didn't want his Binog Book name getting out just yet, though he knew that the Kumo teams were definitely ready for him, his mask would throw them off while the rest of the genin probably didn't know much about him.

As he heard this though, his sensor stretched out into the room, the first time he paid attention to his contenders and he only noticed 5 different chakra signatures that particularly stood out. His mind was a bit swamped with information on the overwhelming amount of people within the room but he managed to sort through the information. Many people's chakras made him feel different, some were warm, inviting, and comforting, leading him to linger on those feelings, while others were corrupt, dark and overall unpleasant to feel. However, those 5 different chakra really stood out.

The first, and most obvious, was the same redhead, Gaara, from the day before, the vileness and bloodlust of his chakra had not reduced in the slightest, in fact, if Naruto was pressed, he would declare that the boy seemed even more excited about the killing to come.

The second, was much like Gaara's. A female whom he caught sight of from across the room. His goofy smile was kept in place even though he noted the Kumo symbol emblazoned on her Hitai-ate. The only similarity to her chakra and Gaara's was the feeling of closeness he felt with both of them as if they shared a bond he had yet to place. Her chakra held little bloodlust but it was still noted within her chakra. Instead, her chakra seemed almost like a flame, something that burned intensely and almost seemed to draw his attention to itself as if it wished to consume him. He turned his attention from her when she smiled at him, his goofy smile simply flashing wider before he turned from her to her comrades.

Her two comrades were only notable by the immense amount of chakra they had compared to everyone but Gaara, that girl, Kabuto, and himself. Their chakra felt no different from anyone elses besides the fact that they were slightly warmer than Naruto was used to, much like they had constantly been around the other female with the chakra like a flame. Her teammates were one male and one female.

The final one, was another team from Kumogakure. However, it was another female, the notable thing about this girl was, her chakra was one of those whose chakra was comfortable. What caught Naruto's sensor was the feeling he got from her, it was a soothing feeling, something that had him focusing more and more on her, making it seem much like a tunnel vision into her chakra network much like the other girl's flame except this chakra seemed so much more... something. It seemed to drag and suck and pull on you until you couldn't do anything else. It... dare he say it... enticed his sensor to a degree he had only felt when sensing Kurenai's chakra for the first time.

All of them were wearing what he figured to be Kumogakure's normal shinobi attire. Dark grey shirts, covered by grey flak jackets, accompanied by black pants and shinobi sandals. They each had their own flare to their normal costumes though. The girl with chakra like a flame had straight blonde hair that was bound in a ponytail, framing her tanned complexion, her hands had fingerless purple gloves while a long string of plain red beads wrapped around her right arm. She had bandages covering her arms and legs.

Her female teammate was dark skinned, something Naruto found himself slightly drawn to, or maybe it was the red hair she had tied back behind her head. She had two yellow earrings on her ears but her most obvious addition, was the sword strapped to her back.

Her male teammate was just as dark skinned with white spiky hair. The only thing of note with him was the shinguards he was wearing.

Finally, the other female on the other Kumo team was wearing her clothes normally, the only thing that caught Naruto's eye, was the odd flashes of skin he would see as she moved. She was dark skinned as the other Kumo people were but he could see her outfit wasn't obviously different unless one paid close attention to her.

All of this observation was completed within moments, keeping anyone from thinking he was staring as his eyes took in the Kumo team members and their outfits. Naruto turned back to the immediate vicinity once he had passed his eyes over the group of contenders to hear Hinata speak, "Almost makes you lose your confidence." she said quietly. Kiba stepped up and grasped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly, Naruto smiled wider at the show of comraderie.

"So, all the people here..." Sakura said hesitantly.

"Yup! People like Gaara and Lee, the top elite genin from their own countries are here to compete in this exam." Kabuto said almost too cheerfully. "Leaf, Cloud, Sand, Rain, Waterfall, Sound, all of them have sent their best, well Sound is a new village so not much is known but the rest of the Villages are filled with talented genin." Kabuto praised, "This isn't going to be easy for you." he warned.

Naruto watched as everyone, even Sasuke looked down, contemplating their chances in light of this new news. Naruto's squinted eyes opened slightly, his smirk returning to his goofy smile as he turned to face the room of glaring contenders.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto, his lazy facade broken by the gleam in his friend's eyes and the posture he had, " _What do you have planned Naruto? I'm sure it is going to be troublesome but I can't seem to find it annoying to me._ " he thought to himself as a curious gleam entered his eye.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I won't lose to anyone of you! You're on my turf now!" Naruto shouted as he smiled goofily at the rest of the room. All of a sudden, the glares were redirected completely to him but Naruto simply put his hands behind his head as he smiled at them, enticing him with his overabundance of courage.

Shikamaru looked down, his shoulders shaking as he kept himself from chuckling, " _You crazy little... you took all of those glares on yourself to make the rest of us feel more at ease. On top of that, you just challenged the rest of us didn't you?_ " he asked as he looked at Naruto's smiling face, " _As always, you gain my friendship and curiousity all in one moment, Naruto._ "

Naruto heard Sasuke scoff behind him and Ino whispering while still being able to yell, "What the hell was that Sakura!" she said to Sakura, his smile only stayed as he let go a sigh of relief.

"Ahhh that felt great." he said as he turned from the room to his comrades. He noticed how they all looked much more confident in themselves now. He was standing close to Kabuto and near to the group of other rookies, when he noticed that three chakra signatures began to move rather fast towards Kabuto. His smile turned into a small smirk as he took one step towards Kabuto, feeling the whole crowd looking at him, Naruto kept his smile as he smacked Kabuto on the back, sending the unprepared genin down to the floor, "Thanks for the help Kabuto-san!" he said loudly.

Just as Kabuto hit the floor, Naruto's smile faltered as he bent down, low to the ground and asked, "Are you okay Kabuto-san?" just as a metallic arm appeared above Naruto, obviously sticking out where Kabuto had been standing moments ago, Naruto gazed up at the oddly clothed ninja with analyzing eyes, causing the person to blink, before seeing Naruto's normal expressively happy blue eyes again and deciding that the eyes had been a trick of the light.

Naruto saw the guy was wearing camouflage pants which reached around his shirt and a scarf around his neck of the same pattern, with a kimono style shirt, grey with dark blue trimmings. He also had the lower half of his face masked like Kakashi's as his headband also covered his right eye. He had fur that covered his entire back. Naruto smiled goofily as he grasped the guy's arm, "Neh neh! That arm is so cool! It's all metal how can I get one?" he asked as he started to bounce around, Kabuto completely forgotten on the floor. The whole room sweatdropped, having wondered if Naruto had purposely knocked Kabuto down or if it was just a fluke.

The boy with the metal arm had an eye twitch as his teammates appeared next to him, Naruto jumped back, "Ahhh!" he said, holding a hand to his heart, "Don't scare me like that!" he said as he smiled at them. The other male was wearing a a biege shirt with the Kanji for Death going down the front of it, his pants were also camouflage as was his scarf. He had spiky black hair and black eyes. The female had long black hair, almost to the ground, tied together behind her head with black eyes, a pale green vest that looked like a flak jacket and camouflage pants and scarf.

The three genin from Sound, stood there, slightly taken aback about how their plan had failed as Naruto smiled at them, Kabuto rising to his feet quickly enough. The guy with fur seemed especially interested in him as his eye seemed to say he was waiting for something. The entire room simply turned back to their own teams, sweatdrops quickly dissipating as they deemed Naruto a complete and utter idiot.

The staredown continued until a loud explosion came from the front of the room, Naruto smirked when everyone else looked away, only Shikamaru catching him. "Quiet down you worthless bastards!" came the shout from a particularly nasty looking Jounin who was in front of a veritable army of chuunin. "Stop fooling around you little shits, There will be no fighting without the permission of the proctor for this exam, even if permission is given, Killing will not be tolerated, understand?" he said as he sent a burst of KI towards the genin. Quickly shaking heads answered his question.

"Now, I am Morino Ibiki. I am the Proctor for the first test of the Chuunin Selection Exams." he said introducing himself, "Those who do not follow my rules, will fail automatically." he said, his KI bursting out again. "Now, each of you will take one of these balls," he said holding a ball up from a box he had picked it from, "and sit in the corresponding chair, then we will hand out your exam." Ibiki said as he pointed to a stack of papers on the desk.

Naruto took one look at the papers and Shikamaru quickly covered his head by lowering it, a smile coming to his face, "What! A paper test? Are you kidding me!" he yelled as Ibiki smiled dangerously. Naruto merely started to grumble as he walked forward picking out his ball and taking a seat, his good mood ruined in light of having to take a paper test. He may be smarter and more learned but he knew that paper tests just weren't his strong point.

"The rules of the exam are as follows, and there will be no questions!" Ibiki said as he tapped the chalkboard at the front of the room and rules appeared, "Chuunin Selcetion Exam Test 1: Rule #1: Test Takers start off holding a perfect score of 10 points. The test itself is worth 10 points and for each question answered incorrectly, one point is deducted from your overall score. Rule #2: The Test is a Team Event. The passing score for each team is calculated by the overall points that each person in the team, added together equals. Rule #3: Those caught cheating will lose 2 points for each offense. Rule #4: Those who lose all of their points during the exam or does not answer a single question correctly, fails, along with their teammates." the board said.

"I expect nothing but the best from you ninja trying to become Chuunin." Ibiki said with a smirk, "The exam will last 1 hour, BEGIN!" he shouted as the entire room flipped their papers over.

Naruto had a nervous smile on his face, his thoughts were rushing, " _Okay, no problem, no problem, I just need to get one answer right and my team can advance. Okay._ " Naruto thought as he read the first question, which stated, "If Ninja A is standing 5 feet from a tree branch,which is 8 feet off the ground, and Ninja B is standing on said Tree Branch, calculate and explain Ninja A's attack options and what angle, speed, and distance the attacks take if Ninja A were to have only a Kunai." Naruto's eyes glazed over and he thought to himself, " _Okay, maybe the next one is easier._ " he thought, his eyes drifting down to the second question which stated, "Take Problem One and apply the same conditions to Ninja B." Naruto quickly scanned the paper, reading all the way until question 9, on the front of th paper, sweat beginning to appear on his brow. " _I can't answer any of the problems here!_ " Naruto thought to himself.

" _Let's check the last question. I hope I can answer that one!_ " Naruto thought as he looked at the impossible nine first questions, his usual calm deserting him as he felt a slight bit of panic set in. Naruto flipped his paper, looking at the second page and read, "Question Ten will be given after 45 minutes has passed, Listen to the Examiner when he calls." Naruto's eye twitched. " _What the hell kinda tenth question is this!_ " he thought to himself as he felt the sweat roll down his brow. Naruto ranted for a good five minutes in his head before calming down and closing his eyes, taking in deep breaths to calm himself. After another two minutes, Naruto opened his eyes, his mind no longer the torrent of panic it had been.

" _Okay, let's think clearly, what is different from the normal tests... We start off at a perfect score, we only lose points by missing a question or getting caught cheating, and we fail if we reach zero points or get caught cheating 5 times. Now, why would we start out at a hundred percent? That doesn't make any sense._ " Naruto thought logically, his face scrunching up in a confused expression, though no one caught the slight change in his eyes as he began to sort out the problem, " _The main thing though is the fact we don't automatically fail... usually once a teacher catches you cheating they fail you automatically, so why don't they do that?_ " Naruto thought his mind awhirl with the implications.

As he began to let his mind sort through that information, his eyes swept the room for clues, the first thing he noticed was that there was some eyeball made of what appeared to be sand, floating down by another person's paper, then he noticed the mirrors on the top of the cieling that were reflecting papers down on the desks. Finally, with a brief surge of chakra, Naruto's eyes shifted into Sasuke's and noticed his sharingan active.

All of this led him to his conclusion, " _Of Course, this is a test to see how well we can gather information without getting caught. Gah! Just my luck I can't cheat without getting caught, any of my Genjutsu would be detected almost immediately and I can't use Kage Bunshin, the few Ninjutsu I have wouldn't be good for anything._ " Naruto frowned, " _Aww well, guess I am just gonna have to hinge it all on the final question, now time to sleep for a good half hour._ " he thought to himself as he laid his head down on his desk and promptly fell asleep.

(Scene Break)

Naruto was awoken by the sound of five different teams getting booted from the room and a Chuunin slamming an arrogant Genin into a wall. Naruto flinched at the sound of cracking bone, "We are elite Chuunin selected to be your examiners, we haven't missed anything. You could say our strength is the proof of your cheating." the Chuunin said before basically tossing the guy through the doors, his teammates following with scowls on their faces.

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he looked at the time, another few minutes until the final question was to be announced. Naruto sat back, his hands behind his head as he smiled goofily, even if on the inside, he was sweating bullets. He noticed that the Suna Team, Both Kumo Teams, and all of the Rookie Nine, plus Lee's Team were still in the Exam. As he noticed this, he heard two more teams get thrown out before Ibiki cleared his throat, "Okay, and now, we will begin the tenth Question." he said as all of the Chuunin hopefuls looked up at him.

The tension in the room began to build as Ibiki simply stared down the room of genin, Ibiki broke the silence with a soft smirk, "Before we begin, I should tell you the added rules to this question." Just then Kankuro came in with a chuunin examiner behind him, Naruto watched carefully, sensing the guy using chakra like he had when he tried to do something to him the day before, as Ibiki spoke, "Ah Finally. Was your doll-playing beneficial?" Ibiki asked, causing some genin to chuckle and others to look curiously.

Once Kankuro had seated himself, Ibiki continued, "These are the rules of desperation." he said. Causing many of the Genin to gulp in fear. "The first rule, is whether or not you will take the question." he said as if it was obvious.

The girl, that Naruto had learned was named Temari, spoke then, "Take it? What happens if we choose not to?" she asked heatedly.

"If you choose not to take the question your points will be dropped to Zero and you will fail, along with your teammates." Ibiki said in a rough voice while speaking rather rapidly. Shock ran through the room as some people shifted uneasily, until a voice rang out.

"Then of course you would take the question!" one random genin shouted, many nods and murmurs of assention rang in the room.

"And the other rule associated with this question..." Ibiki said, completely ignoring the genin's shout, "If you take this question, and answer incorrectly, That person will lose the right to take the Chuunin Selection Exam ever again." he said again with his rough voice.

Kiba shouted out from the back, "What kinda stupid rule is that! There are people who have taken the exam multiple times right in here!"

Ibiki chuckled, his laughter sounding eery and ominous for the genin as he fixed Kiba with a glare, "You guy's are unlucky, this year is my rules. What I say goes." Ibiki threatened.

Murmurs ran through the room again as everyone tried to decide what they should do, "But, I am a decent guy." Ibiki said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I am giving you a way out by letting you choose whether to take the question or not. Now, Let's begin the tenth question, Those who do not wish to take it will raise their hands, and once your number has been confirmed, you may leave." he said as silence descended on the group of genin.

The silence stretched, on and on. Every genin looking around, looking at their teammates, or looking for courage from those around them. Some sitting in their chairs, looking like pillars of stone as they looked at Ibiki. Until, finally, one person rose his hand, "I... I can't take it." he said as he stood and began to leave, his teammates being called out from their seats and the three proceeding out of the room. Right after that, they began falling like flies, numbers being called left and right as Naruto simply stared at Ibiki, a fiery determination now setting itself within him.

Naruto looked back, his eyes catching Sakura's raising hand, with that, he acted, he raised his hand, the scar from the poison he had let run out of his system appearing as he slammed his hand down, glaring at Ibiki, "Don't underestimate me you Wackjob!" he said, drawing slight surprise by his actions but also sweatdrops from afew people who thought, " _Wackjob?_ " in exasperation. "Your question doesn't scare me! Bring it on, even if I get it wrong, I will become the strongest Genin in existence!" he shouted at Ibiki, the rest of the room instantly becoming a pool of assurance and confidence from Naruto's outburst.

Ibiki witheld the impressed smirk that threatened to break from his lips as he said, "I'll only ask this once more, your whole life is riding on this. This is your last chance." he warned.

Naruto merely grinned at him, his foxy-like grin bringing out the courage of those that had been scared. Ibiki seemed to smirk as he looked at the Chuunins on the sides of the room. " _28 teams left, well time to get this going._ " he thought to himself, "Very well then, Good Decision. To everyone still remaining, I would like to say, Congratulations on passing the First Test of the Chuunin Selection Exams." he exclaimed, to the shock of many of the genin. Naruto himself sat back down, his face showing relief as his bluster had worked.

"Wait a minute, what about the tenth question!" Ino shouted from the back.

Ibiki gave a wide smile, his teeth being shown, "There never was such a thing, or you could say that those two choices were the tenth question." he explained.

"What about those nine first questions, they were pointless!" Temari shouted.

"They weren't pointless, they served to test your individual information gathering abilities, the test was designed to make you realize that you couldn't solve those problems and thus we set two chuunins in here to help you determine the answers, you cheated off of them and thus gained the ability to answer the questions. Those that cheated badly, failed." Ibiki explained. Ibiki took his bandana off, showing his scarred head from screwholes to massive burn marks, the aftereffects of torture, "Because, at times, Information is more important than life, and on missions and the battlefield, people are forced to make the decision to risk their life for it."

"If you are noticed, whoever you are stealing formation from becomes unreliable because they can feed you false information, remember this. Important information in your hands is a valuable tool and ally in your favour and in the favour of your Village." Ibiki finished.

"Then what is the tenth question for?" Kiba asked.

"The tenth question is the real purpose of this test." Ibiki said as his bandana was wrapped around his head again, "the 'take it' or 'not take it' question, Chuunin captains are faced with the question of accepting missions. Imagine, you are tasked to steal a secret information scroll. The enemy ninja, abilities, traps, and other things are all unknown to you. Do you reject the mission because you do not want to risk the life of your comrades or yourself?" he asked. Most of the genin were looking at Ibiki hesitantly as if they were ready to say yes.

"The answer is **no!** " he yelled, "You can not refuse a mission simply because it is too dangerous, that type of thinking, the 'there is always next year' mentality makes those unworthy of being called Chuunin. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship, that is what Chuunin are, that is what they must be." he said as he looked in their eyes. "Now, I congratulate you once again for passing the first test, I wish you luck on your further tests." he said to which the room erupted in smiles and feelings of happiness.

Naruto's eyes shot to the window just as Ibiki's own did. His hand straying to his kunai pouch as he watched a ball of black banner appear and two kunai be flung to opposite ends of the room. The ball unfurled to reveal a message written in white, "The Second Exam Proctor Mitarashi Anko." it said, Naruto then turned to the woman standing in front of it wearing a fierce expression, she has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She had on a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs, a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector tied under her bangs, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. All in all, Naruto thought she needed more orange.

"Alright you brats, this is no time to be celebrating!" she yelled, "I am the examiner for the second test, Mitarashi Anko! Now, Let's go! Follow me." she shouted as she stood there with her hand in the air. She suddenly looked at the room and seemed disappointed. She turned to Ibiki. "84? You left 26 teams? What the hell Ibiki, your test was way too easy." she accused.

Ibiki merely chuckled, "There are alot of outstanding ones." he said in reply. Anko chuckled.

"Doesn't matter I'll still cut them at least in half. Ahhh I'm getting excited." Anko said with a smirk that had many people wondering if they wouldn't be better quitting now. "I'll explain everything once we change places, let's go." she said as she walked out of the room, the genin getting up and filing out behind her. Naruto put his goofy smile back on as his team walked.

(Scene Break)

The genin hopefuls arrived in front of a giant forest with a fence surrounding it. On the fence were many signs signaling the danger this place was. Anko merely smiled at the place as if it was a second home, "This!" she said as she saw the rest of the genin finish arriving behind her, she swept her arm out to encompass the forest, "is Training Grounds 44, also known as 'The Forest of Death' and the stage for the second part of your Chuunin Selection Exam." she said as she smiled eerily. Many of the genin looked at the forest with doubt, Sakura even voiced her opinion.

"This is creepy on so many levels." she said from her place by Naruto and Sasuke's side. Naruto's head tilted so he could get a better look at the forest, his squinted eyes remaining as he smiled at Anko.

"You'll soon find out... why it's called the Forest of Death." Anko said, causing many of the Genin to smirk and Naruto's face to angle downwards, his apparent eyesight now seemingly focused on Anko. Tension between the two rose until Naruto suddenly spoke, his voice high pitched and oddly remniscient of Anko's.

"You'll soon find out... why it's called the Forest of Death." he said mockingly, as he smirked, "You think that scares me?" he said boisterously, "Bring it on." he yelled loudly.

Anko smiled eerily, her eyes closing as she answered in a cheery voice, "Yeah... you're spirited." Naruto saw her sleeve rustle but he didn't move. Anko suddenly tossed a kunai that appeared in her hand, Naruto watched it slice its way towards him, heading towards his cheek but he didn't move as he felt his blood begin to run from the cut he recieved from the throw. Anko appeared behind him, her tongue licking the blood away as she said loudly enough so everyone could hear, "Kids like you are quickly killed, hehehehe... spilling that red blood I so love." she said huskily.

Naruto turned a single blue eye on her, his other remaining squinted as he watched her tongue come away, reddened with his blood, "Please don't lick my blood, it might be _dangerous_." he said, his voice low, carrying an odd rumbling sound as if he were purring, if such a thing were possible as her eyes widened slightly.

"So, you're the _boy-toy_ that Nai-chan has been hiding from me." Anko whispered. Naruto's eye widened as he made the connection to who she was talking about before he blushed a deep crimson. Anko chuckled but they both sensed the person behind her at the same time, Naruto watching as another kunai slid into her hand and she turned, her kunai in a strike position only to see a grass nin with an abnormally long tongue handing her kunai back.

"Here's your kunai." the grass nin said, her hat hiding most of her face, she was wearing a kimono style shirt with black pants, an obi tied like a bow on her back and shinobi sandals.

"Why, Thank you." Anko said cheerfully. Anko pulled her tongue into her mouth as she accepted the kunai, "But you know, don't sneak up behind me... unless you want to die." she threatened.

The grass nin chuckled, "No... I just get excited when I see the red of blood. Plus, you cut my precious hair, I just couldn't resist." she answered, her eyes flashing under her hat, Naruto's eye seemed to catch her own, and Naruto's body froze. His every fiber of his being screaming at him as the proximity to this person sent feelings careening to him. Naruto's sensor picked up what the girl had been supppressing and Naruto's mind shut down as he literally drowned in the presence that was this ninja.

The feelings that he recieved from that chakra sent his mind on a one way rail that could only end in Naruto's brain crashing. The twistedness of the girls chakra was amazing, it was so convuluted, so vile, so certifiable insane yet so very controlled, so very calm that Naruto couldn't make heads nor tails of the powerful chakra that he had encountered. He would liken it to Gaara's chakra but this one was so much more sophisticated. It did not just flow randomly in odd directions. It was not simply pouring out of his every orifice for every sensor to sense. This girl managed to keep a chakra so vile he likened it more to Kyuubi's than anything else under control by some means yet unknown to him but he knew that he did not want this person anywhere near him. This person was to be far away from him. This person was an abomination of the highest level.

The normal blue color chakra was replaced, not with golden chakra, something Naruto felt was natural even if it wasn't normal, something that happened in nature automatically. This chakra was completely black, almost like an obsidian rock that soaked up every ray of other energy and drew in the light that others would give only to destroy it. He shivered as every part of his being felt reviled and repulsed by this _thing's_ chakra to the point he turned away from the grass nin and felt his body shake. Luckily, he was aware of the rest of the group looking at him, probably expecting him to be shaken up by the examiner's kunai toss and not what he really dreaded. For the first time in his life, Naruto feared something to the point he wanted nothing to do with it.

As such, Naruto decided that he and his team would stay as far as possible away from that Kunoichi. Even though his mind had basically shut down to process the Kunoichi's chakra, he still heard what Anko said after that encounter and after the Kunoichi had walked away from him.

"Looks like we got alot of bloodthirsty ones in this test, Hehe, should be fun." Anko said as she then produced some papers, "Now, before we start, I need you to sign these papers." she said, to which most of the genin looked puzzled, "In this test, there will be killings and I don't want to be responsible for your deaths, so... you have to sign these forms to compete." she explained, "I will explain the test before you sign this. This test will be a survival test, the Training Ground has 44 locked gates, a Forest, a River, and a Tower at the center, From each gate, there is about 10km until the tower. With me so far?" she asked. Nods were her answer.

"Within this Training Ground you will compete in an all out, no rules, Scroll Battle. Each team will be given one Heaven or one Earth Scroll. In order to pass this exam, you must present both a 'Heaven' and an 'Earth' scroll at the tower within the middle of the Training ground. But, there's a Time Limit. 120 hours, or 5 days to the exact second before you're disqualified and you fail. There's no quitting in the middle of this exam so once you enter the Training Ground, you'll be in there for 5 days." she said.

"What about Dinner!" Chouji shouted.

"The forest is full of food, if you avoid the man-eating bugs, poisonous insects, and poisonous plants." Anko said with a smirk, "This forest is full of enemies as well so speed is your friend, the faster you get to the Tower the easier it will be. With all of the enemies in there, I wouldn't doubt someone dies just from the course itself." Anko said with a maniacal smile, causing many of the genin to shudder in fear. "Now, we should talk about what gets you disqualified, the first would be, obviously, not making it to the Tower with both scrolls in time." she said, "Second, those who lose a teammate or have one killed. Finally, you must not look in the scroll before you reach the tower. As Chuunin, you will be expected to courier important documents, this is to test your Trustworthiness." she explained to the questioning looks a few of the smarter shinobi were sending her.

After that, the exchange of permission forms for scrolls commenced, a team would go behind a curtain and exchange their forms for a scroll, thus blocking competitors from seeing who carried the scroll or what scroll that team had. As the teams began to head to their own gates, each carrying their precious scrolls, Anko spoke, "A final word of advice." she said before she smiled maniacally again, "Don't die!" she said as she waved at them. The teams had assorted different expressions as they walked to their assigned gates, many looking at the Examiner warily while others looked nervous about the test.

(Scene Break)

Naruto and his team looked at the gate they had just passed through as Anko had yelled about the start of the exam. They jumped through the trees, silence invading their ears as they traveled. Naruto thought about his most recent training, smiling as he looked down at the newly enhanced weights around his legs. He could feel the strain from them as he jumped from tree limb to tree limb, them dragging him down more than he thought they would. But, he knew that the speed they granted later on was more than worth the sluggishness he felt right now.

His control had also increased, the water walking exercise had been a chore, though thankfully, he had Kurenai there to help him along with his book so he avoided ruining one of his sets of clothes while attempting it. He had mastered that ability and was well on his way through his self-made exercise. He had not read farther into the book as his self-made exercise was better to close the gap between water walking and the next step, according to Kurenai. So, he had gotten up to ten simultaneous leaves upon his body while using his own exercise and Kurenai had said that they would start with the next level of chakra control soon.

Naruto looked up and noticed that Sakura was looking a bit winded and that they had been traveling for a few hours now, so he dropped down into a small clearing with his teammates following him. Naruto's goofy smile dropped off his face, his shinobi face, cold eyes and a grim look coming to life within them as he looked at his teammates, who both noted his change.

"What was up with that act Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto smirked.

"Deception is a ninja's greatest friend Sakura." he answered as he closed his eyes, "Gimme a minute, I wanna see if anyone is close by." he said as he stretched his sensor out, his body shivered lightly as it remembered the last chakra he had felt. He shouldered past it though, wanting to get to the tower as fast as possible, if only to avoid that odd Grass Nin. Spreading his sensor out as far as possible, he sensed that there were actually three genin waiting to ambush them directly east of their location. Naruto smiled as he felt them finish setting themselves up, his goofy smile taking its place, alerting his teammates to coming danger as Naruto said, "I need to take a leak!" he said cheerfully before walking around a tree and unzipping his pants.

"It was unwise to leave your comrades in a place such as this." the genin who suddenly held a kunai on Naruto's throat said, "who holds your scroll?" the genin demanded, his voice designating him as a male. Naruto only smirked, though the genin couldn't see it.

"S-s-sasuke." he stuttered out as he began urinating on the tree. Three chuckles came out from behind him.

"Look at that, the rookie is so scared he pissed while being threatened for the first time!" one of the genin said, obviously these people didn't read the Bingo Book. Naruto smirk only increased.

"Seems you guys really aren't worthy of being in the Chuunin Exams. Failures." Naruto said, his voice turning cold as the 'Naruto' disappeared into a poof of smoke and the three genin suddenly fell over, knocked out as Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all appeared behind their respective targets. Naruto looked down at the guy who had been holding him hostage. "Pathetic, they didn't even sense us moving into position." he said, "Goes to show you what teamwork is really like." he says as he smiles at his teammates, who smile back at him, in Sakura's case, and merely grunt back at him, in Sasuke's case.

"Good Job Dobe." Sasuke says as he smirks his arrogant smirk, "Urinating was a nice touch." he praised. Naruto gave a small bow. Sakura rolled her eyes as they searched the Genin before taking all of their weapons and leaving them tied up under the roots of the tree, Sasuke grunted as he held up the Earth Scroll they had along with the Earth scroll that the other team they had defeated had in their possession.

"Damn." Naruto said as he looked at them. Sakura nodded grimly as the three of them jumped up into the trees and away from the team they had defeated, they suddenly heard screams coming from other parts of the forest. Naruto and Sakura grimaced as Sasuke seemed to turn apathetic, his face growing slack, "Seems it has started." Naruto said. His teammates nodded as they continued to jump through the trees, thoroughly rested.

(Scene Break)

It was 2 days after that that the team had finally settled down, never having run into any other teams, as well as feeling that they were a decent amount of time from the gate and closer to the Tower, they now stood in a small clearing. They took out some rations and ate a bit of the rations to replenish some strength for the fighting they expected to be taking place closer to the Tower. It was Naruto's eyes darting to a small patch of grass that had Sasuke tensing before a giant wave of wind blew across the clearing. Naruto cursed as he felt himself be picked up by the wind and tossed into the trees, away from his teammates. He could hear and see Sasuke and Sakura yelling out for him but he was lost to the current of the wind as he hadn't reinforced his feet in time. He cursed as he landed harshly on his side, coughing harshly he rose his head to look into the eyes of a predator.


	16. Chuunin Exams: Battle of the Snake and Pact

Naruto groaned as he looked up from his place on the ground. His thoughts were awhirl, " _This is bad! That was a very powerful Wind technique and it was cast by someone capable of hiding themselves from my bloodline. This person is definitely out of our league._ " Naruto thought as he locked eyes with the predator that he sensed was looking at him. His eyes widened as yellow sclera along with a slitted pupil met his gaze. Naruto froze, his body tensing as if it was a coil, his muscles bunched and ready to move at the slightest hint of movement from the giant serpent now gazing at him.

The snake's tongue slithered out, its forked end tasting the air for vibrations, heat and various other things to take stock of the prey it had within its sights. Naruto jumped to the side as the snake's mouth opened, its fangs, which were almost as large as Naruto himself, bared as it lunged directly where Naruto had been moments ago. The gigantic snake became clear to Naruto's eyes just then. It stretched from where he had been, its triangular head and extra long fangs sunk into the ground from its attempt at eating him, reaching to the edge of the clearing almost twenty feet away, disappearing into the gloom of the bushes at the clearing's end. Judging from the size of the snake, almost the width of one of the bigger trees next to the clearing, Naruto expected that this snake was much larger than should be possible. " _Then again, that proctor did say that there were big animals within here._ " he mused as he heard the snake hiss and pull its head from the ground.

Naruto smirked, proud of himself to be able to dodge a snake's attack, but he missed the snake's tail coming around behind him and wrapping him up, as the snake turned its massive head to face him. Naruto almost swore the snake smirked before opening its mouth and engulfing its own tail in its mouth, swallowing him down its own throat.

Anyone watching from outside would see a sizeable bulge in the snakes throat as Naruto's body descended past its throat and into the belly of the giant snake. The snake seemed to be confused as its pleased expression went to a wide eyed look. The snake's mouth opened as smoke came billowing from its stomach. The snake hissed as it closed its mouth after the burst of smoke.

Naruto smirked from his perch on top of a tree branch. " _Replacement is so damn useful._ " he thought as he looked down at the pissed snake, now thrashing its head around, its forked tongue tasting the air attempting to find him. He knew that he didn't have long before being spotted and his mind quickly went through what jutsu he knew, considering genjutsu would be nice to get away, but the snake would be able to find him easily after he did so, and he didn't want to lead that snake into the battle he was sure that his teammates were embroiled in.

Naruto's senses alerted him to his danger moments before the snake's tail smashed into the tree branch he was standing on and he began his fall to the ground, right into the waiting snake's striking range. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he began to jump from tree branch splinter to tree branch splinter, reaching the trunk of another tree quickly, he began running up it. Sensing the snake's frustration as it slithered towards the tree he was running up, Naruto turned around, his hands going to his kunai pouch and pulling five shuriken per each hand. He let loose the shuriken with a flick of his hands, each of them on a direct course for the snake's body by the speed the snake slithered across the ground.

Naruto went through a few handseals before bringing his hand up in a circle in front of his mouth and took a deep breath before speaking while blowing out, "Futon: Daitoppa.(1)" He mentally smirked as he saw his shuriken's speed increase from the chakra empowered wind now carrying them hurriedly towards the snake. The snake never tried to dodge as the shuriken planted themselves, all ten of them on various parts of its head, slashing through its scales with their sharp edges while leaving it bloodied and a shredded mess to Naruto's eyes.

Naruto bowed his head to his enemy as the snake collapsed onto the ground, blood and brain matter oozing from the wounds that created clear holes straight through its head. Naruto waited a few more moments, assuring himself that the snake was dead before letting out a sigh of release and closing his eyes, stretching his sensor ability to its maximum ability in order to sense his teammates.

Almost two minutes later, Naruto gasped as he opened his eyes. He looked to the north where he had sensed Sasuke's chakra spike. He narrowed his eyes as he began to jump towards the place he had sensed.

He never noticed the snake's bloodied mess disappear in a puff of smoke.

(Scene Break)

Naruto arrived on a branch overlooking his teammates, his presence hidden by his years of inadvertant stealth training as he observed them. Sasuke's hand was clamped over Sakura's mouth as the two laid on a branch, obviously hiding from whoever they were fighting. Naruto's bloodline couldn't pinpoint where the enemy was, a cause for worry as it confirmed how powerful this enemy was.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke had a wound on his right leg when he saw a snake suddenly slither down in between Sakura's face and Sasuke's turned head. Sakura started struggling against the hand clamped on her face for a few seconds before grabbing Sasuke's hand and ripping it from her mouth, shouting, "Sasuke, snake!"

Sasuke disappeared from the branch as Sakura took a step back and braced herself with a kunai in a defensive position, obviously ready to fight the snake. Naruto was confused when the snake completely ignored her in favor of slithering around the base of the tree and launching itself through the air, its fangs bared in an attempt to bury them in the fleeing Sasuke's body.

Naruto was only further confused when Sasuke's eyes seemed to shrink in fear and Sasuke grabbed some of his shuriken and kunai, flinging them wildly at the snake and shouting, "Stay away!" Sasuke landed, panting on a tree branch, as he looked back at the dead snake, his eyes still wide and fearful.

Naruto's eyes snapped back to the snake, watching, along with his teammates, as a person appeared from the corpse of the snake and began speaking, "You shouldn't relax for even a moment, prey should always be trying its best to run..." the same odd grass nin finally became noticeable as the upper body of the ninja appeared and stared at Sasuke, "in the presence of a predator that is." the odd ninja said before her body elongated and the bottom of her body remained as a snake as she slithered around the tree branch she was on and towards Sasuke's frozen body.

Naruto cursed mentally as he didn't want to fight this person. Said person was an abomination and, on top of that, was definitely capable of defeating all of them here with little to no trouble. The skills she had already displayed were mere tantalizers to her full power and Naruto was sure that this person was merely toying with them for now.

But, Naruto knew he couldn't allow Sasuke to die. As much as he may not like the guy, he was a comrade and he had helped Naruto through the Wave mission, somewhere along the way they had made a connection, even if it was very tenuous, and Naruto had no desire to see Sasuke killed. So, Naruto grasped some more of his weapons and flung them in the way of the Grass ninja as he jumped out onto a branch and looked down at them with a smile. "Well, well, Sasuke. You can't handle this single ninja?" Naruto said while looking at the grass ninja warily, "I'm a bit disappointed." he said as he smirked.

Sasuke and Sakura looked up, Sakura a look of hope in her eyes and Sasuke with dread as he kept an eye on the odd woman in front of him. "Naruto! This isn't someone we can fight!" Sasuke shouted as Sakura opened her mouth to encourage her team. She closed her mouth as she looked nervously from Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto turned his smirk on Sasuke, nothing changing in his face as he looked at Sasuke oddly.

"Hehe." the woman on the branch chuckled, "So, you defeated that giant snake did you... Naruto-kun?" the kunoichi said with mirth in her voice.

Naruto's mind raised many flags on that, " _Snakes... where have I heard of a ninja that uses snakes?_ " he thought idly as he squinted at the odd kunoichi, also wondering what the hell had happened while he hadn't been here to spook Sasuke so much as to actually claim that they couldn't fight someone, even with Zabuza, Sasuke had been arrogant. "Hey, hey, grass kunoichi!" Naruto yelled, drawing the ninja's attention onto himself even though he didn't want to, "You should stop picking on the weak and try taking on the strongest of us!" he said as he thumped his chest, his mind trying desperately to figure out a way that they could survive this encounter as he saw Sasuke's sharingan deactivate.

The kunoichi raised an eyebrow but was interrupted before she could answer, "Here, just take our scroll and leave us alone." Sasuke said as he held out the earth scroll that they had received from the other team. His eyes showing how defeated he felt as he stared at the still, half-snake kunoichi in front of him. "That is what you want isn't it?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

Naruto froze, his mind taking in this new course of action as the grass Kunoichi chuckled eerily, "I see, the only way for prey to escape a predator..." the grass kunoichi stared at Sasuke with her odd eyes, "is to offer it a better meal." The kunoichi finished as she licked her lips at Sasuke, who shivered and simply tossed the scroll in her direction.

"Take it and leave us alone. With that scroll, you pass the exam and have no reason to fight us any longer." Sasuke said. Naruto saw the smirk on the kunoichi's face and dashed from his spot, intentionally decreasing his speed as he jumped on the branch and grabbed the scroll before it could reach the kunoichi and then turned and jumped behind Sasuke, leaving him with some distance from his enemy. Sasuke grit his teeth as he turned to Naruto, "You idiot!" he yelled, "Do you even understand the situation we are in?" he said as he reached for the scroll Naruto was holding. Naruto reached out and smacked Sasuke's head with a backhanded strike, sending him to his knees as he spit out blood from the red handprint on his face, "What the fuck was that for?" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto's cold eyes returned, realizing he needed to be completely serious to even attempt to survive this. "I don't think you understand this battle Sasuke." he said, his voice lacking emotion it had just exposed, Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke stared, transfixed as Naruto stood to his full height and placed the scroll in his pack, "We fight for our lives, there's no giving the scroll to the enemy and expecting them to just leave you alone. That person over there would just as soon kill you as leave you alive." he said coldly, the kunoichi chuckling from her spot on the branch, watching the team's interaction, "so, you'd best drop this coward's spirit that you've adopted since I left, because there is no room for it on the battlefield." he said as he turned his back on Sasuke and stared down the odd kunoichi.

The odd kunoichi chuckled eerily yet again, "Hehe, Naruto-kun is quite right Sasuke-kun. I am surprised he is the level-headed one in this fight. Especially since, I could just kill you and take the scroll." the kunoichi said as she lifted her sleeve, revealing an odd tattoo on it.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, the tattoo started near her wrist, two identical parts mirrored each other on the upper part of her wrist which looked like three crescents interlinked looking like two threes overlapping themselves. There was a line between the second crescent making it look almost like a fang. Between the two third crescents, in the middle of her wrist was what looked to be a cursive I with a dot underneath the crest of the I instead of above it. Further up her forearm was what appeared to be a serpent's tail that coiled around her arm twice before tapering off suddenly.

She bit her thumb and slid her bleeding thumb down her tattoo so the blood crossed the end of the tail and two concentric circles and through the dot before removing her thumb and speaking, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." she said as a burst of smoke covered her. Naruto's eyes widened, " _Summoning? There are only four summons known to Konoha... Oh Fuck!_ " he thought as he realized exactly who they were facing and his already desperate hopes were dashed. There was no escape or hope against this person without help from the top ANBU teams within Konoha.

His bloodline registered the large snake appearing before him but his only thought was centered around the name of their opponent, " _What the hell is he here for? I thought he wouldn't ever come back here._ " he thought as he recalled what he had read about the man. He swallowed heavily as he resolved to attempt to get his teammates out of here along with himself, at least with their lives. His eyes refocused just as the large snake moved, faster than he could see and smashed its tail against him, Sasuke having jumped to another branch. Naruto grunted as he felt himself being thrown through the trunk of the tree he was on and slamming harshly into the trunk of the next tree, a few feet away. He coughed up blood as he felt some of his ribs bruise from the abuse they took.

"Hehe, you can eat him." the kunoichi said as she chuckled from her spot on top of the huge snake's head. The snake dashed forward, its whole body coiled and releasing like a spring as it lunged towards its new meal. Naruto's eyes squinted as he looked at the snake with hate and a bit of fear, before he twisted in the air and replaced himself with a log away from the snake.

The kunoichi's eyes widened as she viewed Naruto's way of evasion before they glinted with a hint of amusement. "You know Naruto-kun, you seem quite adept at hiding your presence." the kunoichi praised as she apparently couldn't sense Naruto. Naruto grit his teeth from his position in the trees, "But, I have a way to flush you out." the kunoichi said as she smirked evilly, "It's Sasuke's turn, what are you going to do?" she said as the snake coiled itself once again, this time its triangular head shot forward towards where Sasuke's frozen body had stopped moving.

Naruto cursed and began to move. The kunoichi smirked as she saw Naruto appear in front of her snake and bash it's mouth closed, He landed on the branch Sasuke was on. The kunoichi's surprised look was not missed as Naruto stared straight into her eyes. She seemed stunned for but a moment before that strange gleam entered her eyes again.

"Snap out of it Sasuke, I can't do this alone." Naruto whispered to his teammate. Sasuke just turned blank eyes to Naruto as he stood there staring down a being that he was sure could kill him with a certainty he had never felt before. Naruto could almost hear Sasuke's mind whirling as he started to get past his fear and his resolve returned. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough as the snake lunged again, this time no one stopped it as it smashed the tree branch that Naruto and Sasuke were standing on to bits.

The kunoichi frowned as she looked around, her senses not telling her of where Sasuke and Naruto were. She continued looking around for a few more moments before putting her hands in the ram sign and muttering, "Kai." The Genjutsu Naruto had put around her had shattered, but she was a bit too late as Sasuke appeared above her.

Sasuke tossed a kunai, shuriken, and a windmill shuriken all at her at once, she dodged the kunai and shuriken easily, before noticing the windmill shuriken going around her snake back around from the ground and attempting to bisect herself. She smirked as she grabbed the windmill shuriken from the air, what she didn't notice though, was the wire that suddenly became apparent and tightened around her body, making her lay flat against her snake.

She looked up at Sasuke, her eyes agleam as the sharingan whirled in his eyes, "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu." Sasuke said through grit teeth as he clicked his teeth, setting his wires on fire from his jutsu.

Almost simultaneously, Naruto launched his own attack from the branch he had been standing on, "Fuuton: Kamaitachi." he said as he breathed out the wind in his lungs. Blades of wind traveled through the air straight at the snake, though Naruto didn't expect it to do much to such a large creature considering its low rank. What he didn't know though, was the reaction that came from his combination of jutsu with Sasuke's own. Sasuke's Katon jutsu collided with Naruto's and the resulting explosion of fire caused Naruto and Sasuke to cover their eyes in order to avoid the harsh light.

Naruto's hopes that that may have at least hurt the monster they were attacking were dashed as he heard the eery chuckles that he now accompanied with the odd man they were attempting to survive. Naruto looked over as the man appeared in front of Sasuke and Sakura, who had apparently just watched the whole battle in fear, something Naruto didn't really blame her for. The man had obvious burn marks on himself as his summon had been sent back to its own realm.

Naruto collapsed to his knee as he felt the backlash from the Kamaitachi take its toll, he hadn't mastered that technique yet. His insides felt all cut up as he coughed up some blood. The man chuckled as he looked at Naruto, "Ah, Naruto-kun, attempting something out of your reach to try to defeat me. Foolish." he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked back at Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto bearing witness to what had made his teammates so scared earlier, as they both froze again.

"But, it did allow me to test young Sasuke-kun's mettle, his shots were definitely aimed to kill. I sense a power akin to his brother's but yet... it seems stronger." the man said as he ripped part of a face off of his body, the burns that had been on his skin no longer there, his skin as smooth as if he were a baby. "I am eager to see what that power is." he said as he licked his lips.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know my brother!" Sasuke yelled from his spot on his branch.

The man smirked as he answered, "My name is Orochimaru, and if you want to know more, survive and pass this exam." he said as he began handseals for a jutsu, Naruto cursed as he willed his body to move. His body remained on its knee, despite his urgings however, as he watched Orochimaru's neck elongate.

"Of course, you will need to defeat my men." he said with a smile as his neck stretched and shot towards Sasuke, his mouth opening just like a snake and his canines digging into Sasuke's left shoulder. "Sasuke-kun will then seek me... to seek power." the twisted man said as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto kept pleading with his tattered body to move, he could feel most of his wounds were fixed but his lungs were taking longer to heal than he thought as he watched Sasuke start to tremble, his anger rose as he saw Sasuke slump forward, "What- What is this pain?" he asked.

Sakura knelt beside him before turning to Orochimaru, her eyes shining as she saw three tomoe marks on his shoulder, "What did you do?" she yelled.

Orochimaru chuckled as Sasuke collapsed on the ground and began to scream. Naruto's eyes changed just as Sasuke's eyes closed from the pain and he disappeared from his position on his tree branch. Orochimaru's eyes shot to the left as a fist was introduced to his face, via Naruto's hand. Orochimaru smashed into a tree, much like Naruto had done before as Naruto turned to Sakura, "Run Sakura, take Sasuke and get to the tower. I will follow soon." he said his voice had a gravelly tone to it from the youki running though his coils and his eyes were crimson while his pupils were slitted.

Sakura froze for a moment, before she remembered how this bloodlust had appeared on the Wave mission as well. Sakura quickly nodded and grabbed Sasuke's limp body before jumping through the brush, away from the fight as Naruto turned to face his opponent. Naruto ran a clawed hand through his more fur-like mane of hair as an orange glow surrounded his body. He grimaced at the huge amount of bloodlust running through his system right now as he turned a glare on Orochimaru's now pure mud body.

" _Bunshin._ " Naruto thought as he got down on all fours and began to sense around for Orochimaru. His eyes narrowed as he couldn't sense him anywhere. He cursed within his head before he felt a hand suddenly wrap around one of his legs. He instantly reacted, his hand coming down and cleaving through the tree branch, Orochimaru himself appearing from the branch as Naruto flipped himself away from Orochimaru. He landed on another tree branch, glaring at Orochimaru. "What did you do to Sasuke?" he asked, his voice still holding a deeper tone to it with the Kyuubi's youki running through him.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Just gave him a... going away present." he said with a smile. Naruto scowled.

"Don't take me for a fool Orochimaru. I knew who you were once you summoned that damnable snake, now tell me what you did!" Naruto yelled, the Kyuubi's chakra making him a bit like his old hot-headed self.

Orochimaru frowned, "I don't have time to waste with you, your chakra is drawing every ANBU in the area here. Best to not draw this out." he said as he suddenly smirked and melted into mud. Naruto's eyes widened but he could do nothing as Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around his throat and began to squeeze. Naruto struggled against the tight hold and noted how Orochimaru's fingers became aglow with purplish white glow with kanji on each of them, holding a name for five different elements. He grimaced as Orochimaru spoke, "You can turn into a problem, so let's take care of you now." he said as he slammed his fingers forward, straight into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto's lips dribbled blood as he coughed out from the hit and Orochimaru watched as his eyes slowly lost the slitted and crimson look. The orange glow disappeared and Naruto's eyes slowly closed. Orochimaru smirked until Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open and his hand whipped out, slashing Orochimaru's face with four long slashes from his fingernails. "Gotcha." he said as he suddenly disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru looked at the puff of smoke, his face the very visage of anger before he let out a scream of frustration and anger. After his scream, Orochimaru's yellow eyes narrowed, "I thought the Raikage a fool for claiming you such a threat but I see that he was not mistaken. I was. That Genjutsu earlier was you, not your pink-haired teammate... a very slippery and very cunning opponent you are Naruto-kun, a veritable fox in disguise." he chuckled as he disappeared into the tree branch he was standing on, the Konoha ANBU never sensing him as he sped away.

(Scene Break)

Underneath one of the bigger trees about 50 yards away from Orochimaru, Naruto was hidden among the roots of a tree. He clutched at his head as it suddenly hurt while he recieved the memories of the clone that had fought Orochimaru after he summoned it with Kyuubi's chakra. He recieved the memory of the seal, and suddenly passed out.

Drip...Drip...Drip

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, taking in the sewer-like corridor he was laying in. "What happened?" he said, his voice echoing down the corridor. Naruto grimaced as he stood shakily on his legs. " _The last thing I remember was passing out underneath a tree, so how did I wind up in a sewer?_ " he thought to himself.

His ninja training took over as he looked around. There was a nice layer of water along the bottom of the corridor, oddly enough it covered the whole floor unlike a normal sewer which had raised walkways. He frowned as he realized that his clothes were soaked through and wished his clothes were dry. Instantly, his clothes felt as dry as if he had never even lain in the water. His frown increased as he wondered what the hell just happened. He was very wary as he closed his eyes and attempted to stretch his bloodline out in all directions. Naruto felt a sliver of fear creep into his heart as he realized that his sensor wasn't working for some reason and he was almost completely blind in regards to sensing chakra.

His face scrunched up in worry and a slight bit of fear as he opened his eyes and began to observe his surroundings. The first thing he took note of was the single torch that was resting in a holder about five feet above his head near the top of the sewer. He noticed the ceiling looked exactly like the left wall, completely bare and a dark grey color. There were cracks running up the wall and through the ceiling, from the ceiling was where that dripping sound was coming from as the water slowly pooled on the ceiling before dropping onto the water on the floor, though they disappeared behind the three pipes running alongside the right wall. The floor's water disappeared into the dark beyond the single lit torch.

The thing that drew Naruto's attention however, were the three pipes on the right side of the corridor, at least from how Naruto was looking it was the right side. He cocked his head as he saw the three pipes glow through small cracks on the pipes themselves. The smallest, and the one closest to the ceiling was a light blue, bordering on almost being white from the intensity of the glow, it seemed to be the least cracked. The second pipe, also the largest, was slightly more cracked than the first but not as much as the third, was also the one that was centered on the wall. This pipe was a angry red in color, something Naruto flinched away from when he noticed how it pulsated within the pipe. Finally, the one closest to the ground and only just above the water on the ground, was the most cracked pipe and much larger than the first pipe but only half of the size of the red pipe. This pipe was a shade of blue as well, however it was more of a darker, more angry blue, much closer to purple than any blue Naruto had seen. His eyes narrowed.

" _Let's see, my clothes were instantly dried when I thought about it, these pipes look almost like my three chakra types would feel and passing out is the last thing I remember. I wonder if this is the mindscape Kurenai-sensei told me about?_ " he questioned in his head. Naruto's eyes darted around but he couldn't decide anything else unless he were to walk off into the dark, and that was a 50/50 shot. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, noticing one thing he hadn't before. Naruto brought his hand around, grasping at what he felt was behind him and his eyes widened as he opened his hand and looked at what was there.

Naruto looked down at his own hair, his golden locks easily reaching over his shoulder and still falling down his back as he held a handful in his hands. Naruto whipped his head around, looking down behind himself as much as he could, his eyes widening even further as he saw his hair floating in the air, behind himself like a mane of a lion. It reached all the way down to the edge of his sash. "What the hell?" he shouted as he looked at the length of his hair. It occurred to him then, that he should take a closer look at himself. That was when he looked down at his arms and put them together as he stretched them directly out in front of him. His eyes just boggled as he saw his reach had almost doubled, meaning if he were to put his arms down, which he then did, they reached down almost to his kneecaps.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he frowned, "What? I get longer hair and arms but I remain short?" he asked irritably. No answer was forthcoming and he crossed his arms, looking like a petulant child to anyone who could see him as he grumbled about unfairness and what the hell had he done to be a shorty. "So, which way should I go to get out of here?" he finally questioned after 5 minutes of grumbling to himself.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked around himself. He cursed as he kicked at the water around his feet, "Didn't expect that to work anyways." he mumbled as he turned in one direction and took a step, when the torch behind him lit, followed by the one after, followed by the one after that, to which Naruto's eye twitched as he turned back around and began stalking his way down the, now lighted, sewer corridor.

(Scene Break)

Moments later, which seemed almost like hours to Naruto, he spotted a doorway leading into a larger, darkened area in which Naruto could see nothing. For some reason, Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he looked at the darkened room from his place a few steps into the corridor. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked into the room and stood there for a few moments, indecision racking him as he weighed whether or not he should enter into this wide space or not.

On one hand, he could turn around and head back into the darkness that he just traveled through. This path would lead him back to where he had appeared but he had a feeling that the other end of this corridor ended in a dead end for some reason.

On the other hand, he could enter this dark wide space and hope that, wherever this place led him to, revealed some clue as to where he was. Naruto sighed and looked forward, his choice rather clear as the lighting led to the large cavern. Naruto took a deep breath and took the next few steps into the darkness of the wide open space.

Naruto blinked as the light behind him was instantly extinguished and he was plunged into complete blackness. He grimaced, though no one could see it and focused on his senses, the pinging of the dripping water grew louder as his nose picked up the smell of dampness. He couldn't see anything but his sense of touch told him that this place was exactly like the corridor except that it was slightly larger, due to the slight gusts of wind he felt moving around his body.

Naruto contemplated what he should do when he finally decided that moving forward was what he had decided on so he began walking forward again, the splashing of the water around his ankles the only sound now being made as the droplets were drowned out by his movement. Despite Naruto's relaxed look, if one could see in the dark, his body was tensed, ready for battle much like when he had stared down the sizeable snake within the Forest of Death. Naruto walked for a few moments, each of his steps seemingly creating a louder splash as he continued forward. Naruto's eyes flew open wide as two massive eyes appeared before him, though each eye was bisected by a dark cylindrical shape that Naruto thought was odd, the sclera a burning crimson and the one pupil he could see, slitted like an animal's. Naruto stared down the eyes, his body frozen and his mind awhirl much like when he had sensed Orochimaru for the first time.

Naruto's mind went through multiple scenarios, each one more farfetched than the last as time seemed to slow to him. His mind contemplated being locked within an ancient sewer that led him to a ferocious beast that had been locked away by the Shodaime himself to as simple as this beast was simply something preying on his fears, but the most logical situation, and the one Naruto desperately was hoping wasn't true, was the one Naruto felt was. As he thought this, a wide, cheshire grin split the beast's face, showcasing its large teeth and sharp canines. Naruto's only warning was the movement of air as he jumped back on instinct his body having unfrozen from the fear he felt. He cocked his head as he saw claws, the size of himself come from within the cage and stop mere centimeters from his own face.

Naruto looked back at the eyes, his own wide and showing his fright, unlike when he had faced Orochimaru, Naruto's fright was not so easily beaten down because he was no longer protecting others, nor even himself because the bars that became illuminated did that for him. He idly noted that the bars were thick and bronze in color, each spanning from the ground and up into the dark towards the ceiling. At the same time, he saw that the bars were the black things that had bisected the beast's eyes, and that each side was a part of a gate, with only a flimsy piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it holding those gates together.

" **So** ," the beast's voice rumbled as it spoke, " **my container finally comes to see me**."

Naruto looked into the beast's eyes, his own starting to return to normal as the claw that had been sticking out of the cage retreated and placed within the cage. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, licking his lips as he glanced around subtly.

" **You know who I am ningen, don't waste my time with innane questions that will only serve to lengthen the time I must spend within your miserable presence.** " the beast rumbled in response.

"Kyuubi." Naruto whispered to himself. The Kyuubi grinned again, the cage lighting up to show the Kyuubi's nine-tails flailing around behind itself as it laid on it's paws, its eyes locked with Naruto's own. Naruto noted that the Kyuubi's fur was more orange than red and that its ears looked more like a bunny rabbit's than a fox's. However, Naruto glared at the Kyuubi, "Why am I here? Where am I?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi seemed disappointed as it looked down at Naruto, " **With your weapon of choice,** " the Kyuubi stated, drawing a slightly startled look from Naruto, " **I had expected more of one who shares my race's fondness of illusions.** " Naruto glared at the Kyuubi as it sighed, " **However, it would seem your puny brain has been overrun with information from recent events.** " it said haughtily. Naruto's glare increased.

" **To answer your questions, you are in your mindscape, the manifestation that your own brain conjures to represent the space within you in which the seal, and myself, reside.** " Kyuubi explained to Naruto, who blinked in acceptance, " **Why you are here... I do not know, nor do I care, though I would assume it was from that odd seal the snake attempted to put upon you.** " the Kyuubi said.

A staredown occurred, Naruto slowly going over what the Kyuubi had said as the Kyuubi stared impassively down at its container. Slowly, Naruto relaxed himself as he looked at the Kyuubi, his fright fading from his eyes as he stared down the massive beast of destruction that had rained misery onto his village almost 13 years ago. When all of Naruto's fright had left his eyes and only his icy will shone within his orbs did Naruto begin to speak, only to be shocked as the Kyuubi spoke first, " **Impressive, Ningen.** " it said as it shifted, " **None have ever looked upon me without fear.** " it said.

"None have ever had you sealed within them." Naruto retorted.

The Kyuubi's tails lashed violently from behind the cage, Kyuubi's crimson eyes seeming to catch fire as its large tails smashed into the bronze bars in front of him, " **Insolent ningen, do not forget who I am or what I am capable of, your pathetic Yondaime had no chance against me!** " it growled out, standing on its legs now.

Naruto smirked as he crossed his arms, "Still beat you didn't he?" he said arrogantly, enjoying tormenting the beast which had caused his life hell.

The Kyuubi's tails lashed against the bars again, " **He was nothing before me brat and he is still nothing as he rots in the belly of the Shinigami. Do not presume that he could have stopped me without help.** " it said as its tails lashed against the bars once again, Naruto's eyes narrowing at the admission of the Yondaime seeking help, he hadn't known much about the seal. Suddenly, the Kyuubi seemed to calm itself as it laid back down upon its paws, " **Do not attempt to take your misplaced frustration out on me ningen.** " it said, " **I am not those foolish villagers you despise and you attempting to push your hatred of them onto me, makes you no better than them.** " Naruto's eyebrows raised in surprise before they lowered in anger. He opened his mouth to speak when he felt the words become caught in his throat as he realized what the Kyuubi said was true and that he shouldn't try to antagonize someone he was stuck with for all of his life.

Naruto bowed his head slightly as he realized this, though he felt little remorse for his actions he did see the Kyuubi's point. "You make a good point Kyuubi." Naruto admitted, to which the Kyuubi simply placed its head on its paws, "But, I am curious, what happened to my body, and who did the Yondaime ask for help?"

Kyuubi smirked, its cheshire grin making its way across its muzzle as it looked down its snout at Naruto, " **The Shinigami is the only being that ningen could summon to hope to defeat me.** " Kyuubi answered haughtily again, Naruto rose an eyebrow but didn't respond waiting patiently for an answer to his other question.

The Kyuubi seemed to hold an internal debate as it looked at Naruto, seconds stretched into minutes as the two stared each other down again, until the Kyuubi spoke, its voice slightly subdued, " **I know little about this seal that is placed around me, but it does allow me a certain modicum of freedom, allowing my youki to mix with yours as well as allowing me to grant you with more youki should you be in life threatening situations.** " the Kyuubi said as it looked at Naruto, " **One thing I did when you were younger was weave a Genjutsu about you that was powered by the small wisps of my youki that escaped the seal to keep you safe. It changed your appearance to anyone who did not pay close attention to you so as to keep strangers from recognizing you.** " Naruto nodded, though his eyes were narrowed as Kyuubi continued, " **To be short, this is how you really look, your bloodline has been using my youki to regenerate your body parts when you were hurt; however, this did not regenerate your body, it accelerated your growth to the point that some parts of your body are physically older than the rest, such as your arms and chest from the beatings you have received. The hair growth is simply because it was never really cut since about 5 years ago.** " the Kyuubi explained.

Naruto's mouth fell open as he heard this, one immediate question appearing, "Is there any way to stop that?" he asked.

Kyuubi seemed to smile evilly, " **Only by making a pact**."

Naruto scowled before he smirked, his own matching Kyuubi's as he spoke, "Then let's talk... terms." he said.

(Scene Break)

Naruto woke from his talk with the Kyuubi, he shook his head as he felt his headache dissipate, "Kyuubi?" he questioned within his head.

" **It worked brat, now I am going to sleep, don't bother me.** " it said in return before he felt silence engulf him. Naruto sighed, he may have partnered with the giant beast but the thing was damn annoying.

Naruto closed his eyes, plunging himself back into his sensor world, enjoying having that sixth sense back as he unconsciously smiled. He spread his sensor out to its maximum range, sensing up to 35 yards out from himself. Searching dutifully, he sifted through some of the larger creatures, sensing for any chakra signatures that belonged to humans.

Naruto searched for close to five minutes before he sighed and decided he couldn't sense any humans and that he would have to just try to reach the tower to meet up with his team. Naruto looked up, checking the height of the tree he was under and jumped from his hiding space, extremely relieved Orochimaru hadn't found him again. Once he landed on the tree's roots, he gathered his strength and angled himself to reach as high as he could with his jump, leaping towards the canopy of tree leaves seemingly miles above him as he reached about 50 yards from the ground before attaching himself to the tree and beginning to run up the side of the surface with his chakra.

Naruto kept his senses alert as he traveled, knowing that there were many different beasts nearby that would love to try to attack him. It didn't take him much time at all to break through the leaves of the trees, and appeared near the top of the tree he was on, luckily enough, the tree he was on reached higher than the ones surrounding it and awarded him a nice view of the surrounding area. He looked around, noticing the Tower was much closer than he thought. He estimated if he traveled through the afternoon he would easily reach it. As he looked at the Tower, he took notice of the land he would have to travel, at least what he could see, and noticed that there were a few clearings between here and his destination. He surmised Sakura had probably stopped in one of them to take care of Sasuke. He sighed, running a hand through his mane-like hair and slowly began to trek down his tree to head to his destination while, hopefully, meeting his teammates.

As Naruto jumped through the trees he thought back to some of what the Kyuubi had told him about and the talk they had just had. " _Kyuubi wasn't nearly as evil as the books made it out to be, arrogant, and a superiority complex to equal Sasuke's own sure, but nothing more than that, it had even been pretty happy about making a pact with me..._ " that didn't sit too well with him because it gave him misgivings about Kyuubi's reasons behind accepting what he had proposed.

He shrugged his shoulders accepting the Kyuubi's pact rather easily since it did seem to favor him... Naruto was ripped from his thoughts as he sensed a twisted chakra flare right outside of his sensor range. That was the most disconcerting part of his bloodline, the way it worked was odd. For instance, within the 35 yard range, he could sense almost anything or anyone if he attempted to concentrate directly on that person, a general feeling would simply tell him how much chakra someone had unless they were skilled in hiding their chakra signatures.

Outside of those 35 yards, he could sense spikes of chakra up to an additional 35 yards, giving him almost 70 yards that would allow him to sense if someone was fighting or using chakra for almost any reason so long as it was beyond simply a control exercise or constantly channeled chakra, since it wouldn't spike their chakra.

He shivered as he felt the twisted chakra just outside of his range to the northwest of his position, towards the tower and near a clearing, if he remembered correctly. He grimaced, the twisted chakra reminded him of Orochimaru, which meant he should be trying to avoid it, but he had a gut feeling that this was where his team was. On top of that, the chakra didn't feel nearly as powerful as Orochimaru's so he was fairly sure he could defeat whoever was using that chakra if he needed to. So, he changed his course to intercept that chakra signature, cancelling all of his thoughts and concentrating on concealing his presence so he could sneak up on this person, and leave if it wasn't his team, undetected.

After he had managed to come within 10 yards of the chakra, noticing that Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, and Chouji's chakra signatures were all there, as well as six other signatures he recognized from his cursory glance during the beginning of the exams. He forgot stealth as he felt that chakra spike yet again and he jumped closer, hearing one shout as he came into hearing range, "Zankūkyokuha" shouted a voice, upon which followed a massive burst of air that sent Naruto's leaping form back into a tree. Naruto managed to catch himself and flipped his feet to cushion his impact but as soon as the air died down he jumped forward again, gaining visual from a tree branch higher above the others in the clearing.

He instantly noticed the large amount of dust that had been kicked up by the recent attack, along with the gouge in the earth that indicated a particularly strong jutsu usage. He caught that Hyuuga Neji, and the other teammate to that Lee guy, Tenten standing at another edge of the clearing, while noting that Lee was on the ground underneath their tree. He saw Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and the girl from the sound team across from his vantage point, standing near the bushes, seemingly ready to escape at a moment's notice. Finally, he looked to where the gouge led, only to see two of the sound ninja standing near the beginning of it, one with holes in his hand, his arm outstretched indicating he had cast the jutsu.

"Haha! I blew him apart." the guy with holes in his hands said. Naruto watched as Sasuke phased back into existence right next to the same guy who just spoke, Sakura appearing next to him as well, he also noted her shortened hair. His eyes widened as he took in the odd symbols all over Sasuke's body and the strange purple glow that surrounded him, almost like when Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra.

"Blew who apart?" Sasuke said, his voice eerily reminiscent of Orochimaru's when he had taunted Naruto, he involuntarily shivered. Sasuke's arm moved almost faster than he could see as Sasuke brought it around and backhanded the arrogant boy with his newfound power. Sasuke turned to him, his hands quickly running through seals before bringing his hand up to his mouth and speaking as he formed a circle around his lips with his fingers, "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu." he called out before releasing multiple small fireballs which sped on their way towards the two males on the sound team.

The same guy with holes in his hands scoffed, "I'll just blow them away. Zankūha." he shouted as he sent waves of air pressure at the fire. Naruto wasn't surprised when shuriken appeared from inside the flames, quickly tearing through the waves of air sent at them and tearing into the boy's body that Sasuke had sent them at. The boy crossed his arms, attempting to block the damage from being too severe, unfortunately this blocked his view.

"Zaku below!" his teammate called out from behind him. The now named, Zaku's eyes widened as Sasuke appeared underneath his guard before spinning himself around Zaku and grasping both of his arms in his hands, pulling them back and placing his foot on Zaku's back, the entire group of genin watching with a slight bit of horror.

"Proud of these two arms?" Sasuke questioned, his sharingan ablaze. Naruto's eyes narrowed, the fluctuations in Sasuke's chakra were making him hesitate to attack his teammate. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke either but he also knew this Sasuke would be harder to handle than the normal one, as hyped up on whatever it was Orochimaru had done. Naruto's decision was made, however, when he heard the telltale 'snap' of bones breaking and watching Zaku fall to the floor, writhing in pain as both his arms were seriously injured.

Sasuke stepped over Zaku's twitching body, towards the sound genin with the fur on his back speaking as he moved, "You're the only one left," Sasuke took another step, "I hope you let me have more fun." he said as he shifted his body so he could move faster towards his new target. It was at this moment, Naruto saw Sakura about to intervene, he didn't want her hurt as this Sasuke was unstable and spoke before she could move.

"Enough, Sasuke." he said as he stepped from the shadows, his blonde hair catching the sunlight, illuminating the long mane of hair he now had. Sasuke's eyes snapped to Naruto's and a demented grin came across his lips, the obvious desire to fight Naruto burning in his eyes as Naruto stared him down. Naruto narrowed his eyes, watching Sasuke like a hawk and when Sasuke twitched in a thretening manner Naruto acted, he appeared next to Sasuke, his speed easily making for an impressive sight. "This guy is completely beaten and I don't think he wants to fight us... right?" Naruto said, his head cocked toward the fur-backed genin, his tone light but also showing he was serious. Naruto slightly enjoyed the perplexed look on Sasuke's face until it transformed into a snarl and Sasuke moved.

Naruto sighed as he ducked down and sent a backhand, directly into Sasuke's throat, Sasuke's leg having missed his head from Naruto's reflexes and instincts. Sasuke collapsed, the marks receding from his body as he coughed, attempting to gather air through his bruised throat. Naruto shook his head, "Making me reveal some of my prowess before enemies, I am surprised Sasuke." he said as he looked down at him, before turning to the fur-backed genin, ignoring the looks of shock from everyone but Shikamaru's face at his skill. "So, still wanna fight?" he asked the sound genin while thinking, " _Thank Kurenai for sensory disruption Genjutsu_."

The sound genin quickly shook his head before holding out a heaven scroll, "Take it, and let us be on our way, we'll bother you no longer." he said. Naruto nodded, grabbing the heaven scroll as it was tossed and watching as he gathered his teammates before hopping off into the forest. Naruto let out a sigh again as he turned to the rest of the genin, ignoring their still shocked looks, he smiled, "Yo, Shika!" he said, holding his abnormally large arm and hand up in greeting.

Sweatdrops occurred as Sakura attempted to help Sasuke while Ino and Chouji looked at Shikamaru oddly, noticing his grin, "Hey Naru." he answered. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Ah! You gave me a nickname!" Naruto shouted before rushing and grasping his friend in a hug, "That is so awesome!" he yelled. Shikamaru simply smirked as Tenten jumped down and grabbed Lee. "How did thickbrows over there get hurt?" Naruto asked.

Sakura gained a tick mark on her head but responded without hitting Naruto, "He saved me, they all saved us." Sakura said, fingering her cut hair. Naruto nodded before stepping away from Shikamaru.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he bowed first, to the unconscious Lee, then to Team Ten. Tenten smiled before rudely shaking Lee. Ino's surprised look was completely missed as the rest of the genin looked at Naruto, Chouji wondering when he could eat next while Neji and Tenten wondered what this guy was up to.

"Snap out of it Lee!" she yelled as she shook him, again sweatdrops took hold as the group looked on in amazement, as Lee actually woke up, rubbing his eyes as if he had simply been sleeping.

"Mmm. Tenten? What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily.

"We came to save you." Tenten said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey!" Lee shot up, looking ready for a fight, "Where are those sound ninja?" Lee asked as he looked around.

Tenten looked over at Sasuke, "The Uchiha ran them off." she answered, Naruto didn't correct her and he was more than happy to let others think him weaker than he actually was as he wasn't one who would needlessly flaunt his power. His recent showoff aside, his powers were better hidden anyways.

Naruto watched as Sasuke sat on the floor, panting from his attack while starting to regulate his breathing. He grimaced from having to hurt his teammate but he knew it had to be done. Just as he grimaced, he sensed someone watching him, he turned to meet the eyes of the Hyuuga. Naruto stared at him for a moment before smiling goofily and waving at him. The boy simply scoffed before speaking in a arrogant tone much like Sasuke's, "Tenten, Lee, let's go." he said as he jumped away from the clearing, heading back further into the forest. Tenten sent an apologetic look back as Lee moved over to Sakura and said something Naruto couldn't hear, though he did note the smile on her face as Lee turned and followed Tenten out of the clearing.

Naruto looked back at Team Ten, Ino looked at him before looking away, yelling at Sakura, "Hey Sakura! Let me fix your hair!" she yelled as she moved forward with a kunai. Naruto shook his head as Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"What scroll do you guys have?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru presented a heaven scroll from his pack as Naruto smiled, "Perfect, escort us to the Tower and I will give you an earth scroll." Naruto offered, to which Shikamaru quickly accepted, knowing it was just an excuse for Sasuke to buy in case he questioned why they were traveling together. " _Good thing I saved that extra Earth scroll from Orochimaru._ " Naruto thought as the two teams waited for Ino to finish with Sakura and Sasuke to recover. Only 15 minutes later, the teams were ready to set out towards the tower, and the third exam.


	17. Chuunin Exams: Preliminaries

Team Seven and Team Ten stood in front of the tower, Naruto smiled happily, their journey had been simple compared to the first part through the forest, no one had attacked them the whole trip through and that was a good thing. Though Naruto did learn that he had passed out for almost two full days, as such there was only one day left until the exam finished. Naruto turned to Team Ten and tossed the Earth scroll from his pouch to them. "Your reward, see you in the third exam." he said as he bid them farewell, watching as they disappeared into the Tower.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and Sakura, "Ready?" he asked.

Sasuke grunted and Sakura nodded as they walked into their own set of doors. They walked down a small corridor, as they walked Sakura spoke up for the first time, "Umm, Naruto?" she asked, Naruto turned to her as they walked, his raised eyebrow showing her to ask whatever she wanted, "Did you know that person who attacked us?" she asked.

Naruto turned from her, his eyes turning cold, "Orochimaru, also known as Orochimaru no Densetsu no Sannin, the Snake Sannin, and one of the most dangerous traitors of Konohagakure. He is one of the only 5 people within Konoha who are still alive that are ranked as an S-rank shinobi." Naruto said, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened.

Sakura took another minute to speak again, "What did he want with us? What did he do to Sasuke-kun?" she asked in a shaky voice. Sasuke's eyes shot to her but Naruto looked down.

"I wish I knew Sakura. But whatever he wants is definitely not beneficial to Konoha, we should try not to stay away from him, it's a miracle we are still alive after having crossed paths with him. He was merely toying with us when we fought and I felt that he wasn't even using a full ten percent of his power to fight us. He truly is a monster of a shinobi." Naruto said. Again, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened and the group walked in silence for close to 5 minutes, the end of the hallway came into sight as they walked.

"What happened to your hair, arms and chest Dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, his mind wheeling through different ideas, each more feeble than the last when Kyuubi spoke from his nap.

"*Yawn* **Tell them the truth, a Genjutsu that was put on you by someone broke when you were fighting, it will also deter them from asking about when you used my power.** " he said as Naruto heard the Kyuubi move around in his mind.

"Someone had put a seal on me when I was younger which activated a Genjutsu, when I was fighting Orochimaru, it broke for some reason that was why I managed to land a hit on him." Naruto explained. Sakura and Sasuke nodded, though Sasuke looked like he wasn't satisfied but he accepted Naruto's explanation as the three entered a wide open area.

Looking around, they noticed that there was a balconey area about one floor up that allowed viewers to look down to where Team seven were walking if there was anyone up there. The walked forward, the only clue as to where they should go was a plaque that was hung on the wall opposite from where they had entered.

Walking up to it, they started to read it but noticed that there were missing words upon it. Confused, the team was wondering what they should do, "Maybe we should open the scrolls." Sasuke said. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, then at Sakura, meeting both their eyes before removing the heaven scroll he had and seeing Sasuke grasp the Earth scroll they had initially been given. They both grasped the edges of their respective scrolls before nodding at each other and ripping the scrolls open, looking down at the scrolls in curiosity both of them noticing the summoning matrix on the scrolls, Sasuke and Naruto both tossed their scrolls on the ground in front of them and tensed. All three genin tensed ready for an attack.

Smoke billowed from the two criss-crossed scrolls slowly covering most of the scrolls before it suddenly increased in volume, obscuring their sight of the scrolls and the thing that just appeared with a 'poof' sound. Sakura and Sasuke watched the smoke with one eye and Naruto with the other, basing their reactions on his own because of his bloodline. Naruto's tense posture relaxed a second after the smoke obscured their vision, causing Sasuke and Sakura to relax as well, though both kept hands on their kunai pouches.

"Yo! Long time no see." a voice came from the smoke as it began to dissipate, revealing a man, slightly shorter than Kakashi with black hair, dark brown eyes, a scar across the bridge of his nose, wearing the normal chunin flak jacket of Konohagakure along with blue pants and shirt with an orange swirl on his right shoulder. His feet were wrapped in tape and clad in shinobi sandals. He smiled at the three genin.

"Hello Iruka-sensei, how have you been?" Naruto asked with a small smile, he may not be as attached to the man since he came to the realization that the man wasn't so close to him but he did still respect and hold him closer than some stranger.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, confusion written on her face as Sasuke had a wary look in his eyes, obviously expecting something else.

Iruka smiled brighter, "The scrolls are set up to allow us to meet the exam takers at the end of the second test, I was the one who was allowed to greet you." Iruka said as he smiled at them, "All three of you pass the second test, Congratulations."

Naruto smiled, Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled brightly. "I would like to treat you to a round of Ramen for passing but I think there might be more to this test, unfortunately, we won't know until after the test is over." he continued.

Naruto shook his head, as Sakura and Sasuke collapsed on the ground, Sakura from the tension of the previous three days and Sasuke, assumingly from his use of that odd seal. Naruto still stood, just crossing his arms, wondering what else was going to happen.

Iruka stood there, smiling at them, wondering slightly why Naruto wasn't jumping around in happiness when Sakura, ever the bookworm, "Iruka-sensei, what does that plaque say? It seems to be missing words and we can't figure it out." she asked. Naruto looked up, as Sasuke seemed to perk up, looking interested.

Iruka noted that with interest, "Well, this is the Chunin motto that Hokage-sama has written. Those scrolls provide the missing words," he said as he pointed at the two opened scrolls at his feet, "Heaven, in this context, refers to the Human mind and the Earth refers to the Human body." he explained to everyone's nod, "'If you lack heaven, seek wisdom and become prepared, If you lack earth, run in the fields and seek advantages, and if you have both heaven and earth, you can succeed in even the most dangerous of missions.' is what it says, basically that if you lack intelligence, read and grow smarter and if you lack stamina, work on your body to improve it. If you have both then every mission should turn into an easy and safe success." he said to everyone nods yet again.

Naruto looked up at the plaque and realized there was one other missing word, "What about the last one?" Sakura asked.

"These rules will guide a person's extremes. In other words, these words represent a chunin. These five days were to test the basic abilities you need in order to be a chunin, and all three of you passed that. Chunins are at the rank of military captain, you'll be called to lead a team one day, Knowledge, Stamina, and Inner wisdom are all necessary traits needed for you to successfully complete this. This motto should be kept in mind for the rest of your chunin exam time." Iruka said before he looked down, "That is all I have to pass on to you, but please do not push yourselves too hard." He looked up and locked eyes with Naruto's, "especially you Naruto, I worry..." he started.

Naruto simply stared back at Iruka, his eyes slowly gaining a frosty intensity that Iruka had never seen in Naruto's eyes. Sakura and Sasuke both shivered slightly, knowing that gaze, the one that allowed Naruto to out-think Zabuza in their first encounter. "We are adults Iruka-sensei, when we don these Hitai-ate it shows that we become ninja in service to our village." Naruto said seriously.

Iruka seemed to brighten slightly, "I see... I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto allowed a smile of gratitude to cross his face, showing he appreciated Iruka's concern before hiding it again behind his goofy smile. "You have about five hours before the test is over. Get some rest. There is a room to your right and go down three levels to meet with the rest of the contenders in five hours." he said as he prepared to leave.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Five hours? What the hell we weren't out there for five days!" he said.

Iruka shrugged, "They pushed the deadline up, I can't change anything. Five hours." he said before disappearing into a shunshin. "Damn." Sasuke muttered before the team walked into the room allotted to them and began to rest up.

(Scene Break)

Naruto, his goofy smile back in place as he squinted his eyes, and his team stood in a room much like the one with the plaque on it only it was five times that size, still with the balcony above one level and an odd statue which showed two arms, covered in what looked to be mesh armor with two hands holding the ram sign, on the opposite end of the entrance. He also saw that the proctors for the second exam, the head proctor for the first exam, all of the jounin-sensei and his Jiji were standing in front of them. Naruto's cheeks went pink when his eyes skipped past Kurenai's body, remembering his conflicted feelings on her kiss right before the first exam.

He was slightly confused as to why she would kiss him like that but he couldn't deny he liked it. He liked her, as a friend and sensei for sure. But he also knew that he hadn't put any thought into anything beyond that. He had said that he wouldn't ever get together with anyone his own age but that didn't mean he couldm't get together with women older than him, right? He may have said that they were the only ones that were viable options for right now but hadn't he sworn off on love for now so he could focus on his career and protecting those precious to him. Naruto sighed almost imperceptibly as he pushed the confusing thoughts out of his head, concentrating on what the second exam proctor was saying.

"Congratulations on passing my exam," she said, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife as Naruto sensed many genin looking around and focusing their attention on people they wanted. He sensed that few people looked at him, something he was happy for since he didn't want to be shown as strong until the finals, where he would showcase his abilities to the Daimyos and Lords of the lands, something that was much more important. He noticed how even the jounin-sensei were looking over their teams with scrutinizing eyes, well except for the lazy ones like Asuma and Kakashi. "Hokage-sama will now explain the third exam for you. Listen up!" she shouted before going silent.

The Hokage cleared his throat and began to speak, "Before that, I wish to explain something to you, it concerns the true meaning of this Chunin selection exam, Why do we have all of the allied countries taking the exam at the same time, even some neutral countries?" he asked, sending a glance at the two passing Kumo teams, "To promote friendship among countries, to raise the level of shinobi, do not be confused, this is exam is... war." he said, his pause accentuating his declaration, the tension in the area increased as some gennin shifted uncomfortably. "If we were to turn back time, at some point, all of us would be fighting the other countries over who would rule, this exam is an alternate that allows us countries to avoid such wasteful fighting. For the third test, Lords and Ladies of all countries as well as the leaders of your countries will all be watching your fights. You will fight, with your life on the line, to protect not your home's land, but its prestige. If your country is seen as weak, you will lose clients, the livelihood of a shinobi, if you are strong, you will gain clients, bolstering your home. If your country is shown as a strong country it will also send a political message to other countries." The Hokage said, taking a breath as Kiba spoke up.

"Then why must we risk our lives? There has to be a better way to fight for this prestige." he argued.

The Hokage fixed the genins with a stare, one that had Naruto's squinted eyes, opening slightly to show a icy stare being sent back, "The strength of the Country is the strength of the Village, the strength of the Village is the strength of the Shinobi, and a shinobi's true strength... is only born in life-risking battle." the Hokage said, his voice as serious as Naruto had ever heard. The genin all took this in as the Hokage stared them down. "This Exam only has meaning because there are life-risking battles. Friendship between shinobi countries require this and it is only because of this that we call it a exercise in friendship, this fight is not just your own, it is a life-risking battle with the prestige of your country in line with your own performance." he said as he bowed his head.

A man shunshined in front of the Hokage, bowing on one knee as he presented himself to his leader, "Allow me to explain the third test, *cough* please Hokage-sama." The Hokage nodded and the proctor turned around, raising to his full height as he addressed them, "I am Gekkou Hayate, and there is something we must do before the third exam." he said, as he coughed into his hand, dark circles around his eyes making him look sick, along with the dark hair and eyes he had gave this proctor a dark look, much like Sasuke. His attire was just like Iruka's.

"There is to be a preliminary to decide who gets to participate in the main event." he said through his coughs.

Shikamaru muttered to himself before speaking louder, "What the hell? Preliminaries?" he asked. Hayate coughed again before responding.

"Because the first and second test were too easy this year, we have too many participants for the third test, because of this, Chuunin exam rules state that we must thin out the numbers of those taking the third exam, as Hokage-sama has explained, there are many visitors for this exam and time is limited, too many participants cannot be accommodated." he coughed again. "Those that wish to withdraw may step forward and do so now that they have heard these conditions. Also, this is a individual basis from here on out and if you quit, your team will not be penalized."

Naruto watched as Kabuto, and the two teammates to the girl with the tantalizing chakra from Kumo, Kin, and the Dark skinned guy from Kumo quit. He looked over at Sasuke, watching him flinch in pain and seeing Sakura reach out to help him. He kept his quiet as the two conversed in hushed whispers, Sakura obviously pleading that he stop and leave but Naruto knew he wouldn't while attempting to stop him wouldn't help at all. He had pulsed his chakra while in the room a few times, hoping Kakashi or someone would notice so he could covertly alert the Hokage of what was happening, he didn't want Sasuke ignoring him because he told the higher ups about the seal, that would destroy their team, but no one had come so he was stuck until after the preliminaries.

Naruto sighed and turned to Sakura as their discussion grew loud enough he could make out a few words, his smile still on his face as he whispered, "Let it go, if he wants to fight let him Sakura, this is individual now." he said before turning back to the front. The whispers behind him stopped and the proctor waited a few more moments.

"Okay, since we have 22 contestants, we shall have 11 matches, the winners of which, will advance to the finals. The rules for this battle are simple, There are no rules, the match continues until one of you dies, is knocked out, or declares defeat, if you don't wish to be killed, quickly acknowledge your defeat. When the winner has been clearly established, I will jump in and stop the fight, if you continue to harm your opponent after the fight has been declared, you may find yourself in the hospital." he said as he coughed then smiled at the group of genin.

"And... the thing that will decide your future, is that." he said as he pointed to a, now revealed, big black screen, "This electronic screen will randomly select two contestants to fight, now, let's begin." The group of gennin waited anxiously as the board flashed through names after names of the many different contestants, each name bringing a dinging sound before a loud beep signaled the names of the first two contestants, "Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Akado Yoroi." the board said.

"Will the two entrants please step forward and present yourselves, all others please proceed to the observation platforms above." Hayate said as he waved his hands to indicate what he wanted. Naruto smiled as he turned and headed towards the left hand side stairway, Sakura following him as he felt Kakashi move next to Sasuke, " _Good._ " he thought as he was pretty sure Kakashi had learned of the curse mark.

As Naruto walked though, he became aware that Kurenai's team was walking next to him, Akamaru was whimpering for some reason, while hiding in Kiba's coat. Hinata and Shino also looked on edge. He had little time to notice much else as Kurenai appeared through the midst of the crowd next to her team. He locked eyes with her unexpectedly, her cold rubies reflecting much like his own icy blues when he wasn't using his mask. The two stared at each other as they walked, no more than 2 seconds of their staring occurred before Kurenai's rubies flashed with relief towards Naruto's own, which caused his smile to widen slightly, missed by all but the Sound Jounin and the Hokage, as the two continued walking next to each other, seemingly nothing more than Konoha comrades.

Naruto stopped just past Kurenai's team on the observation level as Lee's team went past him. Kakashi came up the stairs and stood behind Naruto and Sakura, he didn't take out his book, surprisingly. He sent a look Naruto's way, whether he was questioning about his new look or his goofy smile Naruto wasn't sure but Naruto was more interested in Sasuke's match than answering him.

"Ready?" Hayate asked, to which both gennin nodded. "Then, First Match of the Preliminaries of the Chuunin Selection Exam. Begin!" he shouted as he swung his hand down and took a small leap back.

For a moment, silence invaded the entire arena, it almost seemed the entire group of people held their breath, awaiting the first strike of the battle. It wasn't some grand movement that started the fight, instead, Yoroi reached into his own pouch and pulled out three shuriken while flinging them with the same motion as drawing them out. Sasuke retaliated by pulling his own kunai and waiting for the shuriken to reach a certain point.

Meanwhile, Yoroi ran forward, his hands went through a few seals before Naruto sensed chakra cover the gennin's hands as Sasuke swung his kunai, sending Yoroi's own shuriken back at him. Unfortunately, the curse seal seemed to act up at that moment as Sasuke lost his balance and crashed onto his right shoulder, his kunai underneath his own body. Sasuke looked up, only to have to roll to the side, avoiding the kunai Yoroi plunged down, hoping to end the fight right then.

Sasuke rolled his feet under Yoroi's flipping the genin around his leg and grasping his arm with his own, pushing down on his body with his legs, stretching his arm and pushing on his throat. Unfortunately, Naruto felt Sasuke's chakra start to deplete as Yoroi somehow channeled chakra from Sasuke into himself. Yoroi quickly broke Sasuke's hold and flipped them so he was in a position to lunge at Sasuke. Sasuke thrust himself back but Yoroi was too fast and used the same hand he had just broken free to grasp Sasuke's head within his palm. "You... my chakra." Sasuke whispered, Sasuke had finally figured it out. Sasuke struggled for a few moments before kicking Yoroi away from him.

Sasuke was panting hard as Yoroi chuckled, his hand held up threateningly, "You still have some power huh?" he asked. Sasuke looked around furiously, wondering what to do.

Naruto frowned, as Sakura looked on worriedly. As if he could sense it, Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto's squinted eyes, noting his frown. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few more seconds, before his smirk returned and he turned to Yoroi, who was rushing forward attempting to catch Sasuke off-guard. Sasuke's smirk only widened as he put a hand on the ground and brought his leg around, trying to hit Yoroi in the head like he had when Naruto had stopped him.

Yoroi laughed, "That was way too obvious." he said as he caught Sasuke's leg with his hand. Sasuke's smirk widened and Naruto's eyes opened.

"This is gonna hurt." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke's arm whipped out and Yoroi's eyes went wide as he dropped Sasuke on the hand that was supporting him. Every male in the area winced as Yoroi dropped to his knees and held the two most important objects on every man. "Don't assume anything, you dropped your guard." Sasuke said as he brought his other leg around and viciously kicked Yoroi in the head as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and the guy passed out before he even hit the wall.

Hayate took one look at Sasuke, panting but standing and said, "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke collapsed onto his ass after the declaration, his body racked with a bit of pain as Kakashi appeared behind him. Kakashi waved off the medics and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder before disappearing in a shunshin.

Naruto noticed that the Kumo teams seemed a bit disappointed that they hadn't seen more from the first fight, if their constant whispering was any indication. The only other person with any type of emotion on their faces, or at least that Naruto could see, was Gaara's bloodthirsty look, which hadn't changed since he met the genin a few days ago.

The congregation looked back up at the board, watching as it flashed through names again before stopping on two more contestants, "Abumi Zaku Vs. Aburame Shino." the board flashed.

"Will both entrants please make your way down here." Hayate said. Naruto watched as Shino silently walked down the stairs to where Sasuke had stood, Zaku mimicking his movements from across the room. Hayate looked at the two, "Ready?" he asked, two silent nods were his answer yet again, "Second Match of the Preliminaries. Begin." he said and leaped backwards yet again.

The two stared each other down for a few moments before Zaku shakily took one of the two arms that were in slings from Sasuke's earlier attack out. He smirked, "One arm is more than enough for you." he said arrogantly as he charged forward and swung at Shino's head. Shino blocked the arm but Zaku's hand was facing Shino's body, " **Zankuuha**.(1)" Zaku said as Shino was blown back. Naruto mentally shook his head as he sensed Shino's bugs. The dust cleared, showing Shino standing up from the attack, not a scratch on his body as bugs came pouring from his coat and a veritable army of bugs appeared behind Zaku.

"Give up, my Kikaichu bugs eat chakra and attack in swarms, if they attack you, you will die." Shino said his voice betraying no emotion, "If you attack me, my bugs will attack from behind, if you attack my bugs then I have a free shot, either way you lose. Shinobi rely on trump cards, you should always have one." Shino said. Naruto caught the prideful look of Kurenai as she stared down at her, seemingly triumphant genin.

Zaku looked back and forth a few times before shouting hysterically, "Always have a trump card right?" he said as he pulled his right arm out from the sling as well, pointing one arm at the bugs behind him and one arm at Shino. Shino simply watched as Zaku shouted out his attack, " **Zankuu** -ahhhhh." he yelled as his arms were blown off at his elbows. Shino moved then, punching Zaku in the face and then knocking him out.

"Winner, Aburame Shino." Hayate said. Naruto smiled a bit wider as he saw Kurenai let out a sigh of relief. Now, he saw some of the teams conversing, expanding upon Shino's tactics and obviously getting ready to face him if the need arised. Naruto's sensor alerted him to his sensei's return just as the screen showed the next match, "Tsurugi Misumi Vs. Kankuro."

Naruto turned from the match, his interest lost as Sakura pestered Kakashi with questions about Sasuke, "How is he sensei?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, he's fine, he is resting in a hospital bed." Kakashi answered as he looked down at the fight about to start. He turned to Naruto, that same question now in his single exposed eye as he looked at his student. "Hey Naruto, what's up with the hair?" This had the added bonus of catching both Lee's team and Kurenai's team's interest. Naruto sighed slightly running his hand through his hair.

"I don't understand it all, I was told by some ANBU that some seal had been put on me and was broken." he said, drawing shocked looks from everyone around him. Unfortunately, because Naruto was turned away from the other side of the room, he missed the intense look Yugito was now giving him.

"When did you meet ANBU?" Sakura asked, more worried about that part as Kakashi posed the question Jounin wanted to hear.

"What seal?" he asked.

Naruto smiled and his eyes squinted, "Ummm, I met the ANBU after Orochimaru attacked us...and the seal..." he paused longer this time, his hand coming up to his chin as he took a thinking pose, "I don't remember." he answered finally which caused everyone to faceplant as they had been eagerly awaiting the answer. He flashed a smile at Shikamaru and Kurenai as he continued, "something about a Genjutsu seal maybe that's why I'm so bad at them." he said a bit louder than normal making sure the others heard him, mentally smirking.

"Orochimaru?" shouted Kiba, which brought the attention of the other group of genin, seeing as the match between Kankuro and Misugi was almost over, Kankuro almost losing.

"Quiet Kiba-kun." Hinata said quietly.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, he attacked us in the forest for some reason." he said, his head shaking and his body taking up his thinking pose again, for a few seconds he was quite before saying, "I wonder why..." he trailed off.

"Naruto... why didn't you tell Iruka-sensei about this?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Didn't seem important at the time, I was kinda tired and I didn't wanna have to spend the next few hours talking to Jiji especially if there was more exams to take." everyone around sweatdropped as Naruto simply turned to the board. "Haruno Sakura Vs. Yamanaka Ino." Naruto mentally groaned, this was gonna be a fun match.

Approximately ten minutes later, Naruto was staring at the two rivals, both passed out on the ground from resulting punches. He smiled down at them, they had simply beaten each other to a pulp for ten minutes before running out of chakra and collapsing from one final punch. Naruto sighed as he watched Kakashi and Asuma pick their respective students up from the floor and bring them up the stairs, laying them propped up against the wall to rest.

It was a battle to be proud of, two kunoichi laying their prides on the line for the battle but it was also pathetically weak compared to the rest of the fights so far. All in all, Naruto was proud of Sakura's increase in skill, even if it didn't relate too well to the battlefield yet.

The board began its flashes again before stopping on two more names, "Temari Vs. Tenten. Would the two entrants please come forward." Hayate said yet again. Temari jumped from her spot on the balcony and glided down upon her fan, Tenten walked down the stairs and the two kunoichi stared into each other eyes as Hayate spoke, "Fifth match of the Preliminaries. Begin!" he said, leaping back.

What followed was something Naruto never wished to see again, a beating so thoroughly of a well experienced and talented weapons user against a wind user. Though Naruto knew Tenten's work was admirable, in the end it was futile. All of her weapons laid strewn across the ground as Temari swung her fan, completely open showing all three purple circles on it, creating a whirlwind of slicing wind blades which cut up Tenten to a vicious degree.

As if to add insult to injury, as Tenten fell from the jutsu, Temari angled her fan to catch Tenten in the small of her back, making her back bend at an unnatural angle as Tenten passed out from the pain, Naruto clenched his fists in anger. It only increased when he sensed Lee start to move while Temari smirked as she swung her fan and sent Tenten flying towards the wall, which would certainly harm her even worse. He looked down at Lee and nodded as he saw him catch her before glaring at Temari. He didn't notice all of the Kumo teams glaring at the sand ninja as well, for some reason they didn't like her.

"Nice catch." Temari said.

Lee grit his teeth, "Is this how you treat someone who gave her all during battle?" Lee asked.

Temari smirked, "Shut up, take that loser and get out of here." she said harshly. Lee's eyes flashed as he set Tenten down but his sensei stopped him.

"Stop Lee. That is enough." and older form of Lee said as he moved from the balcony to his Kunoichi's side.

"Gai-sensei." Lee said.

That was when Gaara spoke up, "Temari, get up here and stop wasting time with that pathetic guardian guy, you were declared the winner." Temari, Lee and Gai all left the floor as the board began searching through names again. Naruto stopped glaring at Temari, figuring he could do nothing while he had his mask on and looked up at the board, wondering who was going to fight next.

"Karui Vs. Nara Shikamaru." Naruto looked over at Shikamaru, curious on what he would do since he knew Shikamaru didn't like fighting girls, it was just something he found himself forcing himself to harm them, it wasn't a problem with guys.

"Tch, Troublesome, and its a woman too." Shikamaru said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the staircase leading to the arena floor. Naruto smiled, his eyes squinting as he watch his friend take his place across from the red haired, katana wielding Kumogakure genin.

Karui had a scowl on her face as Ino cheered her teammate on vigorously, having recovered from her fight with Sakura shortly after Tenten's match had been decided. "I wonder why you would have trouble if I am a woman, you lazy jackass." Karui said, indicating that she had heard him from across the room somehow.

Shikamaru sighed as Naruto withheld his smirk, his eyes darting to Kurenai's face, which seemed to beam in pride for the young kunoichi. "Troublesome." Shikamaru repeated as Hayate stepped forward. Naruto knew Kurenai had been upset with Shikamaru's declaration of fighting a woman, but it wasn't what either of them thought, and Naruto and Chouji were the only ones who would understand why that is.

"Sixth Match of the Preliminaries. Begin!" Hayate said before coughing and jumping backwards. Karui looked at Shikamaru for a moment as Shikamaru looked at her, each wondering the best course of action before Karui suddenly blurred out of existence and next to Shikamaru, her katana already out of its sheath and shining brightly in the light. Shikamaru's eyes were wide as she swung her katana down, aiming for his neck. Shikamaru twisted with her weapon, the tip of her long swing barely brushed the side of his neck as he twirled, only his training allowing him to move before actually being caught by the attack. Karui stood where she had attacked from as Shikamaru took a few steps back.

"That was close, your fast." Shikamaru said. Karui chuckled mirthlessly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere you chauvinistic pig, I hate men like you, men who think that women are inferior to you just because we don't have a dick. You disgust me." Karui said as she glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru seemed taken aback, he wasn't looking down on her... was he? Shikamaru shook his head, no... but that was what it sounded like. Shikamaru fell to the ground quickly as Karui's blade split the wind where his head had just been, grimacing, Shikamaru went through three handseals before stopping in the rat sign.

" **Kagemane no Jutsu**.(2)" he said as his shadow stretched out and latched onto the tip of Karui's blade's shadow. Within seconds, Shikamaru was standing in the same stance as Karui, holding an invisible blade in his hands as he looked into Karui's shocked eyes.

"Why... Why can't I move my body?" Karui asked as she visibly seemed frustrated by the lack of movement of her own limbs.

"My Kagemane forces you to copy my movements. Once my shadow latches onto you, you are stuck. Now, I have a problem harming women, not because they don't have dicks but because my mother beat that into me when I was younger," Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto all shivered as they imagined Yoshino, "I am sorry that you took offense to what I said, it was not meant to offend." Shikamaru said as he bowed to her, Karui following his example. When he straightened, he didn't allow her to speak, "Now, surrender." he said as he took hold of the phantom blade in his hand, the real one in Karui's and held it up to her own neck.

Karui merely glared at Shikamaru, her determination to die, if she had to, shining in her eyes as Shikamaru sighed, "Proctor.." he said. Hayate coughed, "Winner, Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru nodded before releasing his jutsu and bowing again to Karui before returning to his team. Karui stormed off towards her team, her eyes shining with the want for a rematch.

Thus the board began again, the incessant dinging of the names becoming background noise as Naruto thought to himself, " _Chouji, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Kiba, myself, Gaara, Yugito, that girl with the tantalizing chakra, and that fur-backed guy. Half the contestants eliminated._ " he thought as the board stopped, "Nii Yugito Vs. Inuzuka Kiba."

"Will both entrants please make their way to the arena." Hayate repeated for the seventh time that day. As the two combatants faced off, Naruto felt that burning flame that was Yugito's chakra flare up.

"Ready?" Hayate asked, to which Akamaru jumped out from his partner's coat and got into a ready stance, Yugito nodded and Hayate raised his arm, "Seventh Match of the Preliminaries. Begin!" he yelled then jumped back giving the entrants their space. Again, there were a few moments of silence as the two opponents sized each other up.

At least, Akamaru and Kiba were sizing up their opponent, Yugito almost seemed bored from how she looked at Kiba with a half-lidded gaze much like Kakashi's. Naruto watched with great interest as he noted Shikamaru lead his team closer to him, Shikamaru himself stood next to him as he whispered, "She's not normal is she?" he asked so quietly not even the jounin could hear him.

Naruto's mouth didn't seem to move as he responded, "Her chakra is like nothing I have ever encountered before, her and that other girl from Kumo that you didn't fight, though Yugito's feels more like Gaara's than anyone else's. That other girl..." Naruto trailed off not wanting to call her chakra tantalizing out loud. Shikamaru nodded and their eyes were drawn back to the fight as Kiba ran through some hand seals and called out his first attack.

" **Ninpo: Shikyaku no Jutsu**.(3)" Kiba said as he crouched down on all fours like the name of the technique implied. Akamaru positioned himself next to his partner and Kiba smirked ferally, "Here I come." Kiba said as he began to move at mid-chunin level speed, his feet leaving small gusts of wind as he pushed off from his starting place. Naruto's eyes didn't follow Kiba, he watched Yugito carefully as her eyes darted to where Kiba was going to reappear to attack her and calmly side stepped the attack before he even appeared.

Kiba's wide swing was the first mistake Kiba made as Yugito lashed out, her punch hitting Kiba in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him while causing him to spiral to the ground a few feet away coughing for breath and dripping some blood from his mouth. Naruto caught Kurenai take a step forward from the corner of his eye as Hinata's hands tightened around the railing she held, obviously worried about her teammate.

Yugito pulled her hand back, returning to her relaxed pose as she looked at Kiba, "You shouldn't hold back Kiba-san, that was merely a warning to not try to go easy on me like your comrade did to my teammate. He was lucky Karui was so ill-equipped to fight him or he would have found himself without a head." she said calmly as she brushed some dirt that had gotten on her leg off. Kiba struggled to his feet, Akamaru barked as he appeared by his side, "Now then, let's start the real battle shall we?" Yugito asked as she stood to her full height and looked at Kiba, her black eyes bored a hole into his own as Kiba shifted, waiting for what she was going to do.

Yugito seemed to pick up on this as she quickly started her own hand seals, after about 5 seconds of handseal speed Naruto had only witnessed when Kakashi had fought Zabuza, she called out her own technique, " **Sakibō**.(4)" she said as blue fire surrounded her hands and feet, resembling the paws of a monstrous sized cat. Naruto's sensor went into overdrive as he sensed that bright flame suddenly turn a bit more malignant and Gaara's chakra spike in response to Yugito's chakra usage.

" **Nibi... and Shukaku. Damn, Brat you certainly know how to wake me from a nap.** " Kyuubi said as it woke from its nap. Naruto's eyes widened and fortunately, many people were now staring at Yugito to notice the slip of his mask as he began to converse with his tenant, though there were people who noticed it, namely the Hokage, Anko, Asuma, and Temari.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that there are two Jinchuuriki here?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi yawned, " **No, you half-twitted dolt, there are three jinchuuriki here.** " Kyuubi retorted with its usual smug tone. Naruto scowled and Kyuubi spoke before Naruto could retort, " **Yes, the Nibi no Nekomatta is sealed within that blonde gaki down there and the Ichibi no Shukaku, which feels to be that red headed brat from before with the sand, are all here along with myself.** " Naruto frowned, this was bad, he wasn't sure how controlled those jinchuuriki might be in relation to him who had no control. Kyuubi scoffed from inside the seal, " **Those lame-brained half excuses of a Bijuu wouldn't stand a chance against you in real combat. Their power is impressive to normal shinobi but someone of your chakra capacity combined with your specialty would be the downfall of the Shukaku with ease and the Nibi... well she would actually give you a good fight simply for the fact she is an accomplished Genjutsu user as well, but she would eventually fall to your capacity, you control your chakra much better than she would.** " Kyuubi cautioned yet advised.

Naruto lost his scowl as he heard this, his spirit raising a bit as he put on his goofy smile again, " **Of course, if you screwed up even once with them, it would be the end of you...** " Kyuubi chuckled as it fell silent, Naruto merely smiled though, he would simply not make a mistake if he fought Gaara then.

This short conversation caused Naruto to miss the next few minutes of the fight, but when he looked back up, he saw that there were burn marks all across the floor and Kiba was panting heavily with burn marks on his cheeks. Akamaru stood next to him, his fur singed as Yugito crouched on all fours, in front of them, ready for the attack.

Kiba frowned and reached into his pouch, pulling out a small pill he quickly sent it over to Akamaru, who ate it and he ate another one he pulled out himself. Akamaru began growling as his fur turned blood red and Kiba crouched down. Akamaru jumped up on top of his partner and barked a bit as Kiba called out his jutsu, " **Ninpo: Jūjin Bunshin**.(5)" Akamaru was covered in smoke, before a copy of Kiba appeared where Akamaru had been.

"Soldier pills," Chouji said to every genin looking confused, "it is a medicine that is said to allow a soldier to be able to fight for three days and nights, it is full of protein and has a special stimulant that probably increased Kiba and Akamaru's chakra levels." he explained.

Kiba smirked as he rushed forward, both he and Akamaru pressing their advantage, to no avail it seemed as Kiba swiped at Yugito's stomach only to find her backstepping his attack, then Akamaru tried to catch her foot but she summersaulted over them and into the air to avoid the attack, the fire still on her hands.

Kiba and Akamaru stared at her with smirks, "Gotcha! Take this!" Kiba yelled as Kiba and Akamaru launched themselves into the air, Naruto saw Hinata's hands tighten on the railing again and Kurenai, who had crossed her arms, gripped her upper arms. The two then began to twist in a furious pace, causing a tornado to appear around them, Naruto watched as the two converged on Yugito in the air as Kiba called out his attack, " **Gatsuuga**!(6)"

There was a rather spectacular collision in the air, and the whole room watched, their breaths held as the small cloud of smoke billowed where the collision had occurred, Naruto got a bad feeling right as Kiba and Akamaru appeared from the smoke, both covered in burns as they plummeted towards the arena floor. Naruto frowned as he watched them land and Akamaru whimpered before falling completely limp. Kiba struggled, pushing his upper body up as he looked at Yugito, who had cancelled her jutsu.

Hayate sighed into his cough as he rose his hand, "Winner, Nii Yugito." he announced as Yugito smirked at Kiba before turning away from him. Kiba growled as he pushed himself up completely, he swayed a bit before walking over to Akamaru, picking him up and walking up the stairs. Naruto's eyes shone with slight respect that he at least held his own for a little while against a superior opponent. Naruto was aware of the board beginning to select the next battle as Kiba stopped next to Kurenai and slumped down against the wall. Naruto's smile increased as he saw Hinata immediately begin treating his wounds with her own medicinal cream. That team was certainly a testiment to what a true Konoha team should be, Shino wasn't standing near them but he had a few bugs scattered in a small orb around them so as to alert him if someone tried to attack, Naruto could only barely sense the bugs since they were so close.

The one thing Naruto did notice though, was Kurenai was glaring at the Kumo team now, he chuckled in his mind, they would have to be careful, they completely embarrassed Kiba and Kurenai wasn't likely to forget that anytime soon. He saw Kurenai turn to tend to Kiba as he turned to the board only to have his eyes open, "Uzumaki Naruto Vs. Hiromi." Naruto looked over at the only girl besides Kin left to fight and saw her flash him a smile as she turned and walked down her own set of stairs. Naruto blinked before turning and heading downstairs himself.

Naruto arrived just as Hiromi did, she flashed him another smile, one which he returned as Hayate asked, "Ready?" they both nodded, "Eighth fight of the Preliminaries. Begin!" Hayate said as he leaped back.

Naruto and Hiromi smiled at each other as they just stood there, exchanging smiles, it was a few more minutes before she spoke, "Well, well, aren't you just one of the yummiest guys around?" she asked, causing Naruto to blush as he smiled and bashfully put a hand behind his head, scratching at his neck.

"Ah. Really? Thanks... I think." Naruto said as he smiled at her. If she was worried about his bashfulness she didn't show it as she moved forward, her body slinking along leading to a walk that could almost be called a dance. Her movements were fluid and graceful as she swayed her hips slightly with each step. As she walked though, Naruto was treated to tantalizing flashes of the bottom of her plentiful breasts, which he guessed was larger than Ino's and smaller than Hinata's. It also flashed her toned stomach and thighs. He gulped as she put a finger onto his shoulder and dragged it from the edge of his shoulder to his neck, sending shivers around his body.

"Oh yesss, so very yummy." she purred. Naruto blinked as he jumped back and shook his head, his mind had almost gone blank just from her touching him. His eyes squinted again.

"Well, thank you but shouldn't we get to the battle?" Naruto asked as he blushed furiously. The girl giggled cutely as she put her hand up to block her face, the very picture of a bashful girl. Naruto could swear he heard a dim voice in the back of his head warn him of something but he ignored it like he had ignored that other annoying voice back after he made genin.

"Of course Naruto-kun. Let us begin then." she said as she swept her hand out. Naruto dashed forward, limiting his speed to high genin as he moved. He saw her react just as he got next to her and sent a punch at her stomach, she backstepped, brought her hand around and, instead of smacking his hand away, she took another of her fingers and dragged it from the back of his hand up to his elbow, the touch felt caressing almost to the point of making Naruto reach out again in order to have her repeat the action as Naruto felt shivers follow from her touch. She giggled again and jumped back out of his reach.

Naruto frowned, he shook his body, attempting to get rid of the shivers she had sent through his body as he felt himself begin to pant for some reason. He shook his head and focused on her again, launching himself into a furious combination of taijutsu in order to attack her. It was all for naught though, she did not allow a single hit to be landed upon her, her fingers leaving feather-light touches all across his body as she danced around his attempts to hurt her. Naruto would have appreciated the beauty of her taijutsu evasion had he not become frustrated with it as he fought her. Anyone watching would equate her movements to a ballerina.

She moved with a grace, poise and definition of one who was sure of themselves, one who was not fighting a foe, but someone who was dancing in a duet, only her partner was not her partner as much as the initiator for her movements. As his fist flew out, she would twist and run her fingers up the length of his arm as she passed by his body. When his leg would lash out, she would raise her own leg and rub her thigh against his as her body coiled around his own to avoid the attack. Each time she would leave him confused and befuddled as he slowly lost speed and power in his attacks against her. Finally, Naruto came to a stop, his arms hanging down as his mouth hung open gulping air down his throat. He licked his lips as he attempted to quench the thirst he felt.

The girl giggled again as she looked at him, Naruto's eyes started to glaze over and the girl stalked forward, seemingly more like a predator now as she circled around behind him, running a hand through his fur-like mane of blonde hair she giggled again, "Such nice hair Naruto-kun, I wonder how much time you put into keeping it like this, it truly does bring your whole image together." she said as she stroked his hair, his eyes slowly glazing over even more.

Up in the stands, Kiba finally covered his nose as the scent hit him, Kakashi was shying away from the balcony as well, his nose covered. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. Kurenai was standing there, her arms crossed and a furious gaze on her face, the only person who could tell it wasn't just because of Kiba's status was Anko. She smiled gleefully as thoughts ran through her head as she looked at Kurenai's tense posture as Kiba suddenly coughed, "Gah!" he said as Kakashi turned a knowing eye on the genin, "so thick, Kami this is overboard." Everyone around him looked at him, the question in their eyes asked as Kiba waved at Hiromi.

"She is pumping so many pheromones in this area that I can smell them up here even without my chakra. Its almost suffocating, I'm surprised Naruto hasn't attempted to rape her yet." he said, causing wide-eyed looks to go around as everyone turned back to the fight, seeing Hiromi caressing Naruto's almost body-length hair. No one was prepared for what happened next.


	18. Chunin Exams: End of Preliminaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, having re-read some of this, that this chapter made me cringe. Probably my worst to date. I was obviously trying to force a bit too much Canon while not staying true to the characters as I wrote them, going to apologize in advance for this chapter.

Mitarashi Anko is many things. A special jounin working for the ANBU interrogation and Torture department underneath Morino Ibiki. She was the apprentice for the only traitor sannin of Konohagakure. She is an expert in the human mind and its mechanics, almost to the level of Morino Ibiki, the proclaimed 'Mind Crack,' himself. She was the only person within Konoha that was proficient with the Hebi Taijutsu style and she was also the only person to use snakes as a summon. On the outside, she was a rough, tough, uncouth kunoichi who was capable of ripping men's balls off and shoving them down their throats to get what she wanted.

However, what few knew about Mitarashi Anko was the woman beneath the kunoichi. Much like all well known kunoichi, Anko had a side that only those who knew her very well could say they had witnessed. Currently, there were only three people like that, the Hokage, Uzuki Yugao, and Nai-chan, or Yuuhi Kurenai.

These three people knew that Anko had a severe Dango fetish along with red bean paste and a cold cup of sake. Although most of the village knew of her dango fetish, it was much the same level as Naruto's old addiction to ramen. These three also knew that Anko was a promiscuous woman by nature, flirty and flew by the seat of her panties most of the time. It was only known to them though, that she was only this way in public. She had stated multiple times that should she find a boyfriend, she would be the most loyal lover a man could ever ask, as well as one of the most active.

It was through this bond that Anko had with Kurenai that she had come to know about the blonde haired young man now standing in front of the others against a proverbial slut. This girl was obviously meant for seduction, the way her clothes were arranged along with the way she moved all lured men in. Anko had teased Naruto about being Kurenai's boy toy even if she was pretty sure it wasn't that way with the two of them.

It was for this reason though, that Anko found Kurenai's stance odd. Sure, Naruto wasn't fighting too well and that hussy was trying to seduce a win but that was perfectly legal. " _Nai-chan is pretty pissed, and I can only think of two reasons why... either that blonde-maned hunk of a young man is really her boy toy and she is pissed about another woman trying to take him._ " Anko giggled perversely and idly noted that Hokage-sama had wiped his nose with a handkerchief hiding the nosebleed he carried from the erotic show the genin was putting on.

" _Or, she is pissed another of her students is getting creamed by another Kumogakure ninja..._ " Anko mused as she looked on. That was when Kurenai spoke, her voice carrying a tone that made Anko shiver. Anko knew that tone, she knew that tone well. While her dango fetish was well known, it wasn't known that Anko sometimes overdid it and went into a bit of a kunai fling when she ate too much dango, no reason why... it just happened. Anko assumed it was a coping mechanism for her fucked up life. That was why she knew this tone so well, it was the same one Kurenai used to calm her down and it sent chills up her spine as Kurenai spoke again after a short silence. Anko's eyes widened.

" _Option two, definitely pissed because he was getting beaten..._ " Anko murmured, catching the Hokage's slight nod, as she watched Naruto, " _doesn't mean I'm not going to toy with her later though, she blushes so cutely!_ " Anko thought to herself.

(Scene Break)

Naruto's eyes glazed over and he felt as if he was falling into a deep slumber while hearing Hiromi talk, "Such nice hair, Naruto-kun." she said, and that was the last he heard as he felt almost as if his body slowly became lethargic and he blinked his eyes as he felt his lids grow heavy, dropping to a half-lidded gaze, he stared at the, now in front of him, girl with unrestrained lust.

Naruto mentally smirked as he was about to make his move, this act was going along so well and everyone would think he was still weak! That was, until he heard Kurenai's voice and he felt his back straighten without his consent and he mentally sighed, " _Shit, Kurenai-sensei is pissed._ " he thought.

"Naruto." Kurenai's calm voice cut through the tension in the air. Shikamaru smirked, he knew what was going to happen. Most of the room turned to Kurenai, even the seductress turned to Kurenai with a upheld eyebrow, taunting her fellow kunoichi as if she were fighting her for control of Naruto. Kurenai stared back down at her, full blown jounin stare and apathy bearing down on the genin as she spoke again, her voice sounding beautiful and deadly to all who heard it, "Stop holding back."

The genin seemed confused as Kakashi and Asuma looked at Kurenai oddly, "What do you mean stop holding back?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai didn't spare him a look as she stared down at the fight. The only person who was frowning was Yugito, the others all just looked confused or shocked.

Naruto cursed again in his head, trying for one last shot to keep his mask up and not show more than he needed to he blinked before his eyes seemed to dilate fast, his cerulean orbs becoming the size of a large rock as he stared up at Kurenai with a look of such total innocence in his eyes it caused all of the women in the area to blush, except Kurenai, "But... But" he said as his lower lip quivered and some of the younger girls gained hearts in her eyes at his cuteness, "Kurenai..." he whined, but Kurenai cut him off.

"Now, Naruto." she said, her rubies shining with a cold fury as she looked at him. He mentally sighed and let his face fall, everyone looking on seemed to frown at Kurenai as Naruto looked downtrodden, his bangs covering his eyes as he processed what she wanted while turning back around to face Hiromi.

The Hokage and Shikamaru were the only ones smirking as Anko had a look of shock on her face and the rest of the people in the room were looking on curiously. Yugito watched carefully as Naruto's face fell and she even leaned forward slightly as Hiromi began her attack anew, after having glared at Kurenai for interrupting.

"There, there, Naruto-kun... the red-eyed bitch shouldn't have been so mean to you, it's okay, Hiromi-chan will make you feel better." she said as she reached out to place a hand on his chin.

"Hai, Sensei." Naruto said, his voice lacking emotion, causing everyone but Kurenai, Shikamaru, the Hokage, and his team to blink. When they regained their ability to see the arena, most people's eyes narrowed as they watched Naruto reach out, and grab Hiromi's hand in his own. Hiromi smiled seductively.

"Oh Naruto-kun." she cooed, ignoring his change in voice in the hopes that she could get close to his back again to end this, she had only been teasing with him so far, but what Kurenai had said set her flames of revenge burning. She wanted to end this fast so that Kurenai would feel the sting of failure, expecially since she showed such faith in Naruto's ability.

Only Yugito saw the smirk that crossed Naruto's face as he suddenly tightened his hold and brought his other arm around, his longer than normal reach for his height allowing him to plant a rather vicious punch straight onto Hiromi's cheek, one which sent her flying back from the surprise and hurt Hiromi now felt.

The whole congregation now sported shocked looks as they saw Naruto land his first attack of the day. Kurenai held her gaze on Naruto's back as Naruto's friends smiled.

Naruto brought his hand back from his punch and flexed it as he looked up, his eyes no longer the happy bright blue they had been, his goofy smile replaced upon his face with something that noted his seriousness. The foreign shinobi standing on the opposite side of Naruto all had slightly surprised looks as they watched Naruto stand tall, his posture completely different from when his mask had been present.

"So, it wasn't my imagination." Temari whispered to herself as she looked at the cold eyes that she had glimpsed when Naruto had stopped her and Kankuro from hitting Konohamaru.

Hiromi struggled back to her feet, her hand going to her reddened face from where Naruto's punch had hit her. When she brought her hand back from her cheek, her eyes widened as she looked at the blood that covered her finger. Naruto had managed to split some skin from his unexpected punch.

Naruto stood relaxed as he stared down Hiromi's reaction to the blood she saw on her finger. His cold eyes calculating as he watched the widening of her eyes as she saw the blood initially. Then, came the narrowing of her eyes at him, finally the anger in her eyes as she glared at him, getting into, what he assumed was, a taijutsu stance as she growled out, "You bruised my face."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, indicating he was curious why that was such a big problem. "I'll kill you!" she yelled. Naruto took a step back as the dancer from before completely disappeared in his opponent, Hiromi dropped all of her grace and finesse as she attacked more like something akin to a rabid dog. Her light touchs gained power as she brought her fist around in a punch towards his head and missed from his previous step, her hand crashed into the ground, creating a small crater in the ground where he had been standing. A slight widening of his eyes indicated Naruto's surprise.

Naruto ducked under the kick she sent at his head and lashed out, his punch hitting her in the stomach this time, also knocking the wind out of her. He pushed her then, making her land on her back, her legs spread out and her arms stretched up towards him. He moved quickly, grasping both her hands and bringing them around her back and placing his knee in the small of her back. He watched as she attempted to throw him off her back with a few rolls until he reached up, squeezing a pressure point on her neck, and sent her into unconsciousness. He sighed mentally as he thought about Kurenai forcing him to show his speed, though he had managed to avoid using Genjutsu, as far as the crowd knew, so far.

(Scene Break)

Up in the stands, Kurenai nodded her head, satisfied at how thoroughly Naruto had defeated his opponent once he had grown serious. Shikamaru and Chouji smiled proudly as Sakura cheered for her teammate's win. Kakashi's single eye was narrowed as he looked at Naruto get up from the kunoichi's back.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate yelled out. Naruto nodded and was about to turn when he sensed Yugito appear on the arena floor, her face unreadable as she looked at him. He cocked his head to the side, wondering what she was going to say.

"Blade of Illusion, it seems you are aptly named, isn't that right Naruto-san?" she said loudly, drawing most of the people's stares. Naruto didn't answer as he went to turn again. He felt Yugito's chakra flare, that was when he felt Nibi's chakra flare as well, the bloodlust and fiery feel of her chakra doubling as he felt her KI focus on him as she glared, "But, you should know that Raikage-sama will see you are not nearly as powerful as his cousin claimed you after the end of this exam." she said.

Naruto rose an eyebrow, guessing that he could play her game, " _Would you like to show those other Biju whose territory they are on?_ " Naruto asked of the beast inside him. Kyuubi's feral growl was the only answer he received as his eyes refocused on Yugito's flaring chakra. "You have no idea who you are challenging you little kitty cat." Naruto said, his voice devoid of emotion. A silence descended on the arena as everyone wondered why Naruto called her that when Naruto's voice rang out shattering everyone's silence with a condescending tone in his voice, "Know your place Kitten," Naruto's eyes flashed red as Kyuubi's youki flashed within his own chakra, Naruto's eyes panned around to look up at Gaara, "You too Tanuki." he said as he let them feel his own tenant's youki for a few seconds.

The rest of the room started to sweat, the regular genin all had shifty eyes as they looked between Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara, wondering what was going on as Gaara stared at Naruto. The Suna, Kumo, and Konoha jounin all tensed as they felt their own respective bijuu chakra spike within the room. Soon enough, all of the jounin had taken up defensive stances, the lone exception was the Hokage, Kurenai, and Shikamaru. All of them looked down at Naruto, a worried look in their eyes as he stared down Gaara. Then... just as soon as it started, Shukaku's youki dissipated, followed quickly by Nibi's, leaving on Kyuubi's flaring.

Slowly, as every eye landed on Naruto, Naruto's eyelids began to drop. As his eyelids slowly closed, the Kyuubi's youki dissipated, slowly but surely, the tension in the air dropped as Naruto's eyelids continued their downward trip. Finally, Naruto's eyes closed and Kyuubi's youki completely disappeared behind his seal. The entire room stood at a standstill as everyone either trembled or tensed from the aftermath of the clash of three bijuu, even through their own containers.

Naruto opened his eyes, locking them on Yugito, who couldn't hide the slight fear hidden deep in her eyes. Naruto didn't spare her a second glance as he felt every eye in the area on him. He mentally sighed, so much for his plan of seeming weak until the finals. It would seem Kyuubi's youki may be instilling him with some of that inexhaustive pride Kyuubi seemed to hold.

But, as Naruto went to turn around, to rejoin his sensei and teammate, he noticed someone whom he recognized. His eyes flashed a brighter blue as he spoke while turning and beginning to walk away from the middle of the room, the entire area's silence broken by his words. "Temari-san." he said as his back turned to her, "We shinobi have no honor on the battlefield. We fight to the best of our abilities using the dirtiest of tricks and tactics to defeat our opponents." he said as he walked, citing parts of the ninja rulebook, "Even off the battlefield, in politics, and when we meet opposing shinobi, we don't hold mercy or empathy towards our enemies, only that which we symbolize is what we carry..." he trailed off, "death." he said as he came to a stop.

"We bring only death to our opponents or we die ourselves, that is our life. The life of a killer." he said, "We hold no honor on or off the battlefield." he said quietly, almost to himself, even if everyone heard it.

"That is why we have only one honor awarded to us shinobi, only once do we ever carry honor or morals in our existence." Naruto said, his voice now filled with his passion as his eyes locked with the Hokage's own, "Only in death do we ever honor or carry our lives with dignity. Within Konoha, we honor those who died with a monument." Naruto paused, looking off into the distance where he knew Wave country was. "That is why... dishonor the dead again, like you did with Tenten..." Naruto trailed off as he spiked his KI at Temari, turning his head so one burning eye of cerulean met with hers, "and I'll kill you." he said before turning around and walking up the stairs towards his team, leaving the room to think on his words as the Hokage tipped his hat so no one could see his face, the smile of a honored and proud grandfather spread across his aged visage.

(Scene Break)

"YOSH! Naruto-kun's flames of YOUTH are burning brightly!" Gai said as Naruto stopped by Kurenai, Gai and Lee appearing next to Naruto, both with flames in their eyes as they looked at him eagerly.

Naruto couldn't stop the blank expression on his face as he answered, "Huh?"

"We must celebrate Naruto-kun's flames of YOUTH with a training session right after this Gai-sensei! He upholds Tenten-chan's honor!" Lee yelled as he looked over at Gai.

Naruto sweatdropped as he looked at them, he asking the same question, "What are you talking about?"

Gai apparently ignored him as he said, "You are right Lee! We must do 1000 pushups in glory for Naruto-kun's burning flames of YOUTH! and if we cannot do that, we must run around Konoha 15 times at full speed! and if we cannot do that..." Gai continued as Lee nodded emphatically.

"Gai-sensei your flames of youth burn brightly!" Lee yelled as he stared at his sensei.

"Lee!" Gai said as he turned to his student.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted.

"Lee!" Gai shouted back.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted as the two green-clad shinobi hugged, only the jounin being fast enough to look away as each of the genin on the balcony were caught in the dreaded genjutsu of youth. A sunset appeared behind the two hugging shinobi, they themselves standing on a sandy beach which gently sloped down to where the waves crashed onto the shore, sending a mist of water into the air to tint the air a rainbow of colors to everyone watching. The genjutsu was so real Naruto could swear he heard the sound of birds from the shore and the feel the spray of the mist as it sprayed against his body.

"Ooookay." Naruto drawled as he turned from them, facing Kurenai as Yugito grabbed her fellow Kumogakure Kunoichi, returning to their balcony. Naruto's eyes shone with his unasked question as the board sprung to life, searching through names again.

Kurenai shrugged slightly at Naruto, "I didn't want another Kumo win, it was bad enough Kiba got hurt." she answered. Naruto smirked slightly as the other jounin raised their eyebrows.

"No shame, she's the Nibi." he whispered to Kurenai as he turned back around, enjoying the shocked look on Kurenai's face a bit more than normal.

" **Adequate show, brat. I'm going back to sleep, don't wake me**." Kyuubi said as he went quiet back in Naruto's mind, Naruto's smile turned into a foxy smirk. He frowned though, as he saw the board, "Hyuuga Hinata Vs. Hyuuga Neji."

Now, Naruto knew a little about the Hyuuga clan, mainly the things only those outsiders could tell from obvservation. Firstly, he knew that the clan was broken up into two different branches. He had seen the Hyuuga compound during his pranking days and knew that one branch was better off than the other. This was the second thing, the branch whom had less extravagant living quarters seemed to be oppressed by their counterparts. The final thing he knew, was that each one of these people possessed the Byakugan, a doujutsu that he knew fairly well, considering how proficient it was in Genjutsu and he needed to know his weaknesses.

The Byakugan is capable of seeing chakra even better than the Sharingan. It also had the ability to see through solid objects, even see a person's chakra tenketsu, the places where chakra was released and allowed to flow through a person's body. He also knew that these coils were wrapped all within your body, allowing one to spread their chakra within their body and strengthening their bodies, a very basic technique.

The thing that gave Naruto a bad feeling was Neji's smirk as he turned to Hinata before jumping down to the arena ground. Naruto looked at Hinata, his eyes emotionless as she poked her fingers together, looking unsure of herself until Kiba's hand reached up and grabbed one of hers, "Go." Kiba said gently, looking at her in the eyes, "Show him how much he is wrong Hinata, I believe in you." he said as he smiled at her.

Hinata smiled hesitantly as a fire that Naruto hadn't seen before in her eyes appeared and she walked away, down the stairs and towards her opponent and the proctor. Naruto turned to Kurenai as she stepped forward, looking intently at the matchup, this time ignoring Naruto as he noticed the spark of concern she had before now grew into a campfire that had Naruto mentally frowning.

Hayate looked at his two combatants, "Ready?" he asked, to which he gained two nods, "Ninth Fight of the Preliminaries, Begin!" he said as he jumped back. Naruto's eyes squinted as he looked down at the match, only Shikamaru could tell that Naruto was tensed, as if ready to jump into the battle himself.

Neji's smirk turned to a scowl as he looked at Hinata, "You should forfeit Hinata-sama, you do not make a good shinobi." he said condescendingly, causing Hinata to look down, her insecurities returning despite Kiba's recent words, "You have no confidence in yourself, your feelings of inferiority are obvious to anyone, you would best be served as a genin." Neji said, he hadn't even taken a taijutsu stance, neither had Hinata as Neji tore into her with words.

"But, you entered the chunin exams because your team could not advance without you. You entered this unwillingly, this is the reality... am I wrong?" Neji asked, his tone not actually questioning, it showed that he was sure of what he had just stated.

Hinata looked back up, though her hands wrung themselves as she spoke, "N-no, I-I entered to... change myself... I j-just w-wanted t-to change." she replied. Naruto saw how Kurenai's eyes glazed over and she gripped the railing with her hands, clenched in anger.

"How spoiled you are as one of the main branch Hinata-sama!" Neji stated arrogantly, drawing a surprised look from Hinata, "People cannot change! Losers are losers, their personality and power will not change! Differences are decided from birth, elites and losers are created because of this. Looks, Brains, Ability, Size, Personality, all people are judged and judge in these aspects." he stated with a scowl, Naruto's own hands clenched in anger, "Because of these unchangeable distinctions people discriminate and are discriminated against and they suffer because of their own means. Just like the fact that I am from the Branch house cannot be changed." Neji said bitterly as Hinata looked on, a look of helplessness in her eyes as she listened to Neji's outburst.

Neji shook his head derisively, "I have seen many things with my Byakugan, and I have seen you, deep inside, all you want to do is turn around and run away." he said condescendingly. Naruto barely heard Sakura's question about the Byakugan and Kakashi answering it as he felt the blood pump in his ears. Neji seemed to be able to press his buttons without ever realizing it.

Neji activated his Byakugan, the veins surrounding his eyes bulging out as his eyesight improved. Naruto watched closely as Neji's Ki spiked and Hinata's eyes shifted nervously, her fingers grasping at her lip, "You cannot fool my eyes. Against my KI just now, your eyes floated to the upper left, indicating you remembering your past, your painful past... then to the lower right, indicating you are imagining physical and emotional pain... basically, you are thinking about how this match will end, indicating you already know that... you'll lose!" he said arrogantly as if the match was already finished.

Neji opened his mouth to speak, "Shut up Bastard!" Kiba yelled from his spot leaning against the wall, coughing a bit as he glared down at Neji, Naruto chuckled slightly, he had been about to say something as well, despite his control over his emotions, Neji seemed to be the only one who was capable of annoying him to the same level as Sasuke. "Beat his ass Hinata-chan! He's only talking like that because he is imagining himself losing!" he yelled, Kurenai smiled softly and Naruto nodded his head as the genin around them all looked back at Hinata, to see that fire return full force.

Hinata stared down Neji, the fire in her eyes causing Neji to sigh, "So, you won't forfeit. So be it, I won't be responsible." he said as he got into a taijutsu stance, Hinata mirroring him across the way and the fight began in earnest as the two shot towards each other, the whole fight showcasing the abilities of the Gentle Fist, a taijutsu style that relied on the Byakugan's insight to be able to utilize. It attacked the inner coils and inner body of the shinobi to cancel someone's chakra circulation and harm their vital organs without visible signs of harm. Naruto could feel as they both started to release chakra through their hands with each attack.

Of course as this went on, Kakashi decided to question his student since he already knew much about the Gentle Fist and walked over to his student, "Naruto, congratulations on your win." he said, his book nowhere in sight as he eyesmiled at his student.

Naruto looked up at his sensei and nodded, "Thank you."

"Although, I do wonder where you learned that training routine to get so fast." he said, his eye shooting over to Kurenai, and also drawing the attention of most of the other genin as the fierce taijutsu battle grew tiring to watch.

Naruto nodded, "Kurenai-sensei helped me when she had a few days off, but she mainly got me some books." he said, seeing Kakashi narrow his eyes at Kurenai.

"Why would she need to get you books?" Ino asked out of the blue, only Shikamaru looked away as the rest of the genin looked at Naruto oddly, "The library is free to use." Naruto's eyes slowly panned over to where Ino was, suddenly locking eyes with her, he felt his chakra flare a bit in his anger and frustration with her but he saw Kakashi looking at him expectantly.

Naruto shrugged, "I could never get in, I was always thrown out." he said honestly as he watched the confused looks gain shock in them while Kakashi's narrowed, Naruto thought it might be a good thing Kakashi finally knew this, it wasn't like he had been hiding it from Kakashi it was just Kakashi never took an interest or stuck around long enough for him to speak with him about it, just like everything else regarding him.

Ino huffed and looked away, apparently not believing him. But before anyone could ask anything else, Shino spoke up, oddly enough, "Uzumaki-san, I have a query." Naruto's eyes locked with Shino's glasses and he cocked his head in confusion.

"What?" he asked with a note of hopelessness, "and its just Naruto, Shino-san." he added.

Shino nodded, "A question Naruto-san." he clarified, to which Naruto nodded, "I wish to know what you implied when you said that Temari-san dishonored the dead through Tenten-san, she was not dead at the end of their match as such it is illogical to follow your words." he said.

Naruto took a few seconds, sifting through what Shino said before responding, "For their battle, after Temari had been declared a winner, Tenten was, in effect, dead because the battlefield had been dissolved and, in a real war, Tenten would have died." Shino nodded, "By tossing her body away and calling her weak even though she was a proud kunoichi, she disrespected Tenten, a dead opponent." Naruto explained, to which Shino nodded and the rest of the group all nodded in agreement with what Naruto had said.

They were brought back to the Hyuuga fight with a yell from Kiba. "You can do it Hinata-chan!" he yelled. Hinata seemed to gain some strength from her teammates encouragement but Naruto's eyes clearly saw the damage her body had sustained, her clothes were tattered and her arms were covered in small bruises from vicious hits from Neji's attacks. She was also dribbling blood from her mouth as she dashed forward again, attacking Neji with a precise abandon. After a few attacks and dodges, Neji's hand came up and smacked her chin, causing Hinata to step back slightly, her shoulders slumped from her exhaustion.

"Hinata." Kurenai whispered to herself looking down at her student.

Hinata looked up again, that fire still going strong as she dashed forward, one last ditch attempt fueling her feet as she came within striking distance, sending her attack towards Neji's arm, Neji didn't even move more than his arm as he brought his palm up and sent a chakra pulse directly in the middle of her chest cavity, looking down at her with a sneer as he watched her collapse.

"You don't understand anything do you? You haven't done anything since this fight began." Neji said as he looked down at his cousin.

"A deciding blow to the heart, the match is over." Gai said solemnly.

"Winner,..." Hayate said, raising his arm before Naruto's calm voice cut across his own, "You might want to check again, proctor-san." he said as everyone looked back at Hinata, surprised to see her struggling to her feet once again.

"Why do you stand? If you push yourself, you'll die." Neji said as he glared at his cousin. "Acting tough is useless, you can barely stand." Neji said.

"It's not over," Hinata said as she held her side, blood dripping from her mouth as she panted.

"Since the time of your birth, the responsibility of the main house has been thrust upon you, you have always hated your own weakness, but you cannot change, it is destiny." Neji said as he continued his prophetic speeches. "There is no need for you to suffer, let it go and forfeit." Neji said.

Hinata looked down slightly before squaring her shoulders, looking Neji straight in the eyes, she panted out, "That's not true, Neji-nisan... because I can see... it... it's not me... the person lost and suffering in the destinies of the main and branch house... is you." she said as she coughed up a bit more blood.

All of the Konoha Jounin tensed as Neji's eyes widened before he sprinted forward, intent on attacking Hinata. "Wait, Neji-kun, this fight is over." Hayate said as he moved forward trying to stop him.

As Neji got within 3 steps of Hinata, he was suddenly stopped by four different Jounin, first was his own sensei, Gai had his student in a headlock, second was Kakashi, who had one hand in his pocket as he lazily held onto Neji's outstretched hand, third was the proctor, holding his hand in a ram sign as his other pushed his fingers against Neji's forehead. Finally, was Kurenai, who had a foot intwined with his own so she could flip him as her arm bent back behind her to grip onto the arm Kakashi didn't have in his own grip.

"Give it a rest Neji, you promised me you wouldn't lose your head over this family feud." Gai said from behind his student.

Neji scoffed, "Then why did all the other jounin step in... more special treatment for the main branch?" he said derisively.

Hinata suddenly collapsed, her body racked with coughs of blood as she held her chest in pain. Kurenai released Neji and dashed over to Hinata's side as Shino, Lee and Kiba, assisted by Naruto, jumped down from the balcony. The four genin crowded as close as they could while giving Hinata breathing room. Kurenai ran her hands over Hinata's chest as they watched on, anxious.

Neji scoffed as he turned to Kiba, who was standing by himself, he just couldn't jump down by himself because of his burns. "Hey, you loser over there." Neji called out, causing Kiba to glare ferally at Neji. "If you're a shinobi cut out that pathetic cheering. It's unsightly." he said. "It only serves to showcase your stupidity even more." he added condescendingly.

Kiba ground his teeth and his legs bunched, ready to dash forward, he dashed forward, his attack speed only slightly hindered from his burns as his anger fueled his power. Lee appeared in his tracks, his arms spread wide to stop him. "Stop Kiba-kun, the fighting should occur in the matches. A fight such as this will be quite the sight to see, a genius of hardwork versus an elite, how exciting." he said as he glared at his own teammate.

Hinata coughed again, blood spilling from her mouth as Kurenai turned a glare on Neji, causing Naruto's eyes to narrow. "If you have time to glare at me, then take care of her." Neji said with a smirk as he looked down at Kurenai and Hinata. Medics came rushing forward from their position, laying Hinata onto their stretcher.

Naruto walked up to Kiba, his hand being laid on his comrade's shoulder, he whispered to him, "Don't worry about Neji, he will get what is coming to him, go take care of your teammate." he said, Kiba nodded, his glare still on Neji as he turned and followed Hinata and Kurenai out of the arena. Shino flanked Naruto as Lee moved back towards the balcony. Naruto fixed his stare on Neji, only a glimmer of anger showing Naruto's real feelings, the buzzing of bugs behind him told Shino was in full accordance with his feelings.

Neji scoffed as he turned and headed past Naruto towards the opposite end of the room.

Naruto shook his head as he called out to Neji, "You know, I would be careful who you call a loser," Naruto said warningly, he smirked slightly when he saw Neji stop, "as only a loser would call getting the protection everyone deserves special treatment because his own eyes are so clouded he cannot see the truth for what it is." he said before he turned with Shino and jumped up to the balcony. Shino glared at Neji but followed Naruto, knowing that he could do nothing about Neji's attitude here.

With that, the tension in the arena dissipated slightly as the board sprung to life again, Naruto stood next to Shino, both of their countenances telling the others of the anger they felt, Shino's bugs buzzed loudly as Naruto had a look of consternation on his face. Gaara's eyes gained a gleam as he looked down at the blood that Hinata had coughed up on the arena floor.

"Akimichi Chouji Vs. Sabaku no Gaara." the board read out as it stopped its relentless flashing. Gaara held his hand in one sign as sand swirled around him, slowly building until one couldn't see his body, the sand then moved towards the arena ground and slowly began swirling around before it stopped and revealed Gaara as it fell to the floor.

Chouji looked down, his eyes nervous as Asuma tried to bribe him, "If you fight, I'll buy you an all-you-can-eat steak dinner after the preliminaries." he said around his ever present cigarette.

"Oi, Oi, don't bribe him with food, that guy's got some dangerous eyes Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru said as he hung on the railing.

"Don't worry, if it gets too dangerous I'll jump in and save you, you saw what happened with Hinata right?" Asuma coaxed.

"That's right Chouji, you can do it! Listen to sensei." Ino shouted to encourage her teammate. Chouji didn't immediately jump forward as he usually would have. Shikamaru noticed how he looked at Ino with a slight narrowing of his pudgy eyes before crying out as he usually would.

Chouji smiled brightly, "Go steak!" he yelled as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"Chouji..." Naruto whispered, causing Chouji to halt behind Naruto, "try your strongest attack from the start, if that doesn't work... forfeit." he said, Chouji's normally squinted eyes opened, looking at the back of Naruto's head, for only a few seconds they Chouji stood there before beginning to walk again.

"Gotcha Naruto." he said back to him as he began walking down the stairs.

"Gaara-san's chakra is odd." Shino said to Naruto, Naruto nodded as his eyes focused on the insane jinchuuriki in front of him, he didn't want to lose Chouji to someone with chakra that scared him. He knew Chouji was strong, but Gaara was stronger than Naruto wanted to take a chance with.

Chouji stood across from Gaara, his eyes speaking of the nervousness he felt but Hayate stepped forward, "Ready?" he asked, to which he received another two nods, "Tenth Match of the Preliminaries, Begin!" he yelled as he jumped back.

The two stood there, looking at each other for a few moments until the cork in the gourd on Gaara's back was suddenly pushed off and fell on the floor as sand came pouring out of it and created a circle around Gaara's feet on the floor. Chouji raised an eyebrow but put his hands together in a ram sign then into another seal Naruto hadn't seen before as he called out his jutsu, " **Ninpo: Baika no Jutsu** (1)" he said as his body expanded, his torso quickly ballooned up as if he had been made into a big ball with arms, legs, and a head. Chouji then pulled his legs, arms, and head into his massive body, creating a literal ball as he slowly started to move forward, spinning with his chakra as he called out his next attack. " **Ninpo: Nikudan Sensha**.(2)" he said as he moved towards Gaara, who stared impassively at the huge ball of Chouji bearing down on him with increasing speed.

Naruto watched with intensity as the sand surrounding Gaara quickly shot up and blocked Chouji's attack, easily repelling the large and powerful jutsu of the Akimichi clan. The group watched Chouji attempt to break through the sand for another 30 seconds, pouring more chakra into it to increase his spinning but Gaara just watched with his arms crossed, a look of disappointment in his face as he spoke, "Is that all?" he asked rhetorically as Naruto felt his chakra spike.

Chouji cried out as his spinning suddenly stopped and Chouji's two jutsu were cancelled, the reason why was painfully obvious as Naruto saw the blood now pouring from Chouji's pierced stomach from the spear of sand that was sticking out from the sand shield that Gaara had. Chouji put a hand over his open stomach, the wound wasn't deadly but he would bleed out if he wasn't treated soon so, "I forfeit." Chouji said with a wince of pain from his stomach.

"Winner, Sabaku no Gaara." Hayate yelled out.

Gaara scoffed until his hand came up, covering the tattoo on his head as he started to mutter to himself, only Hayate hearing him before Gaara straightened back up and shunshined back to his team. Chouji was rushed off to the medical facility.

"Will the final two entrants please come down?" Hayate asked. "Kinata Dosu Vs. Rock Lee." the board said.

"Alright it's finally my turn!" Lee yelled as he jumped down to the arena and Dosu narrowed his eye across the room as he followed suit. Lee smiled at his opponent as Hayate stepped between the two.

"Ready?" he asked, to which he gained two nods, "Final Match of the Preliminaries, Hajime!" he yelled as he coughed and jumped back.

"I already beat you once, what makes you think that you can beat me now?" Dosu asked as he raised his melody arm.

Lee smirked, "The lotus of the leaf blooms twice." he said, to which many people heard Sakura gasp up in the stands.

Lee set himself in his taijutsu stance, as Dosu set his feet slightly wider. The two stood still for a few moments until Lee dashed forward, his speed impressive even from Naruto's point of view and attempted to plant a punch to Dosu's stomach. Dosu blocked with his melody arm and attempted to swing his other arm. That arm was brought up to block the kick that Lee had coming from Dosu's other side.

This was how the fight continued, Dosu attempting to use his melody arm but unable to because he had to block Lee's fast strikes. Finally, after what seemed 15 minutes but were actually only 3 minutes, Lee was kicked back by Dosu, who was panting slightly as Lee smirked, returning to his taijutsu stance. However, before the fight could continue, Gai spoke up, "Lee! Take them off!" he yelled.

Lee looked back at Gai with confusion, "But you said..." he began before Gai cut him off.

"I will allow it this time." he said to which Lee smiled as he jumped back, placing some more room between him and Dosu. Dosu watched, curious on what Lee was doing as he kneeled down, pushing his orange leg warmers down, showing weights with the Kanji for guts on them. Dosu scoffed as Lee took the weights off and held them up, "What kind of weights would allow you to-" he was cut off as the weights fell that small amount to crater slightly into the ground. Dosu's eyes widened and he went to thrust his hand forward but the fight was already over.

Lee appeared next to Dosu, the entire congregation surprised by Lee's movement as Lee brought a vicious kick up and hit Dosu straight into the wall, knocking the guy out. Lee frowned but moved back to his weights as Hayate spoke, "Winner, Rock Lee." Lee smiled as he picked his weights up, put them back on and walked back to the arena area as Hayate said, "With this, the preliminaries are finished, will the winners please reassemble in front of me?" he asked as all of the winners headed back down the the arena.

(Scene Break)

Once they had all been assembled, the Hokage, Ibiki, Anko and Hayate all stood in front of them as Hayate spoke, "To those of you who have earned the right to compete in the finals, even if one of you is missing, congratulations to you all!" he said before turning to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, if you will?" he asked with a wave of his hand.

As the Hokage cleared his throat, Naruto felt Kakashi disappear, his heart fell slightly, both of his senseis were absent and, even though he used that term loosely with Kakashi, it did still hurt when he would ignore him. However, he didn't let that distract him as he stood next to Shino, whose bugs were buzzing because Neji was on his other side.

"Let me explain the third test, as I said before, these matches will be seen by many important people, as such I want you all to fight to the best of your abilities. This is also to show off for your countries, which is why the finals will be in one month. This break allows you preparations that these preliminaries did not compensate for." the Hokage said as the genin listened carefully.

"This time is used, not only for yourselves in the capabilities of fighting against your opponents but also so that we can inform the right figures and have them all travel here. This time allows for you to know yourself and your enemy. Before this, you fought with no comprehension of your opponent's ability, now you have information and your own observation to calculate into your fights. Of course, there are those who have shown everything they can do to you and those who have hidden their potential, this month is to allow for you to rest or improve so your fights can be the best show that our clients wish to see." The Hokage said as he took a deep breath of his pipe.

"Now then, let us decide the order of the finals, please take a piece of paper from the box that Anko-san is holding." the Hokage said as Anko stepped forward and stopped in front of each genin, allowing them to pick their piece of paper. Once all of them had a paper, Ibiki took a step forward, as Anko walked away.

"Please tell me your number, starting with you," Ibiki said as he pointed at Lee, who was at the end of the line.

"9." Lee said.

"4." Kankuro answered.

"6." Temari said.

"10." Gaara answered.

"2." Neji said.

"3." Shino said.

"1." Naruto said.

"7." Yugito said.

"8." Shikamaru said.

"Which leaves 5 for Uchiha-san." Anko said as she held the last paper up.

The Hokage nodded, "Very well, Ibiki-san please show them their match-ups." he said, to which most genin sweatdropped. Ibiki then held out a clipboard showing the matches.

Match 1: Uzumaki Naruto Vs. Hyuuga Neji

Match 2: Aburame Shino Vs. Kankuro

Match 3: Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Temari

Match 4: Nii Yugito Vs. Nara Shikamaru

Match 5: Rock Lee Vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Match 6: Match 1 winner Vs. Match 2 winner

Match 7: Match 3 winner Vs. Match 4 winner.

Match 8: Three way, Match 5 winner Vs. Match 6 winner Vs. Match 7 winner.

Some of the genin grumbled about Lee or Gaara getting out of another round but the proctors ignored them.

"With this you are all dismissed, but are there any final questions?" the Hokage asked.

"Since this is a tournament, does that mean only one person becomes a chunin?" Shikamaru asked immediately.

"No, this tournament is judged by multiple judges. Myself, Kazekage-dono, and some of our clients are a few to name, if someone is determined to possess the qualities in which we believe declares them fit to be a chunin then that person will be promoted even if they lose in their first match." the Hokage answered.

"So, that means we could all become chunin..." Temari stated.

"Or none of you." the Hokage countered, "To continue in the finals means you get more chances to impress the judges." he said, "if that is all..." the Hokage waited a few more moments, "Then you are all dismissed until a month from now." he said as the genin then filed out of the room, their teams meeting up with their teammates as the genin left.

Naruto, Sakura and Shino all made their way out of the forest of death together, Sakura because Naruto was her teammate and Shino because he seemed to have attached himself to Naruto as a wingman since his team was absent. Naruto's eyes regained their cold glow as they marched back to their village, his determination to train burning as he moved towards the village.

Naruto knew that he needed to fix one glaring problem with his styles though, he needed a taijutsu style that would complement him and he needed to learn some more elemental ninjutsu, the only two wind jutsu he knew were the ones he had used, jutsu he had come across in the library and managed to work on in his spare time, and the only one he could use effectively was Fuuton: Daitoppa. His other one he could never get it down right and he would be weakened if he didn't have some ninjutsu to complement his Genjutsu collection, as impressive as it was for a genin, he knew that it wouldn't be enough for the finals.

He decided he would take a risk at hurting himself and ask Kakashi if he could train him in some ninjutsu. He was the only person he knew that could train him in this since the other sensei had their own students to look out for, they couldn't help him in the spirit of not looking like wanting their team's members to lose.


	19. Strike Three and a Pervert?

Naruto and Shino walked into the hospital. Looking around, they saw that there were a few nurses milling about and talking as the information desk had two sitting nurses, no patients were in the waiting room. The two had headed over here immediately after leaving the Forest of Death. Naruto because Sakura had informed him that Kakashi had left to take care of something, which was code for he was checking up on Sasuke, and Shino because he wished to see how Hinata was doing.

The two genin walked up to the information desk, "Could you please tell me where Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke's room is?" Naruto said as Shino stood next to him.

The information desk attendants both grabbed clipboards and flipped through a few sheets before the one on the right said, "Hyuuga Hinata is in room 325, she is allowed visitors." she informed them, Shino and Naruto nodded to each other, Shino walking off towards the stairs as Naruto waited a bit longer.

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama is not being allowed visitors." the desk clerk told him finally. Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

The attendant frowned, "Actually, I can't say.. they didn't tell us." she clarified when Naruto opened his mouth to speak again. Naruto sighed and nodded, turning to head up the stairs when he saw Kakashi walking towards him, his book oddly absent from his hands as he walked towards him.

Naruto moved closer to his sensei, "I have a request Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise, before it narrowed, "Okay, but I have a question before you request anything from me." he said seriously, his lazy tone gone from his usually apathetic voice. Naruto nodded in response, genuinely curious as to what his sensei might ask, "I know that you have speed that you have been hiding from the team, but what else have you been forgetting to tell us about?"

Naruto gained a slightly surprised look at the question but it was prevalent to Kakashi's place as the teacher of his team. The fact that Naruto had skills that he had hidden even from Kakashi spoke volumes to other teachers towards Kakashi's mettle as a teacher and as a professional because he was the captain of said team.

"Some Genjutsu that Kurenai-sensei taught me along with my speed is the only things I have trained..." Naruto said after a brief pause, "and my chakra control is now on par with Sasuke's, in relation to our chakra pools at least." he finished with a nod of his head.

"Genjutsu?" Kakashi blinked in confusion.

"Yes, Genjutsu, I figured out a way to bypass my huge chakra pool to contain my illusions so I can cast them, it's what I used to defeat those thugs that attacked Tazuna's house back during the Wave Mission." he replied, "Anyways, could you train me in some Ninjutsu for the finals... my Genjutsu is decent but I think I'm going to need some destructive power to face my opponents, since I don't have an actual taijutsu style." he asked without leaving Kakashi anytime to process what he said about Genjutsu.

Kakashi seemed to blink and answered in a bit of a haze as if his mind was working to catch up to what had been told to him, "Uh, sorry Naruto-kun but I had already found someone who will supervise your training, I have some other business to take care of and don't have the time to look after you." he said.

Naruto closed his mouth, his lips forming into a very tight line as he looked at Kakashi, who kept Naruto's gaze. The two stared each other down for almost 2 minutes in the middle of a corridor before Kakashi looked away and Naruto's eyes gained the icy look they had back when he was first hurt by his team, "You plan on training Sasuke exclusively, is that it?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice.

Kakashi didn't answer, "I see, so, who was it that is supposedly supposed to train me in your place?" he asked, his voice cold and emotionless as he stared up at Kakashi.

"Oh! Someone much more reliable than me! Ebisu-sensei!" Kakashi said with an eyesmile as if that would make up for his own lack of being able to help his student.

Naruto scoffed, "You mean the closet pervert who is training Konohamaru-kun?" he asked, "No thanks, I'll see you around, Kakashi." he said as he turned and headed back out of the hospital.

"Wait a minute Naruto!" Kakashi said, Naruto turned slightly, sending one eye to look at Kakashi, "What did you mean those thugs by Tazuna's place?" he said in slight confusion.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, "If you weren't so lazy, you would know what I am talking about." he said with quiet resignation, as if he had finally given up on having Kakashi doing anything worthwhile for him, "Since you are supposed to read everyone's report before turning your own mission report in right?" Naruto said as he turned and continued out of the hospital, passing Ebisu on his way towards the door.

Naruto walked out of the hospital, his mood somber, his heart hurt, and his mind roiling with anger both at himself and at his former sensei. Naruto looked up at the sky as thunder rumbled out overhead. The clouds were thick and grey as the faint light from what appeared to be a twilight sun tinged the world in pink. Naruto let a small smile spread across his face as he moved forward, knowing the best place to let out his frustrations.

(Scene Break)

Naruto walked step by step up a cliff face as the heavens roared their impending deluge. His small smile had slipped into a tight lipped grin that had spread across his face as he walked through the village and reached the cliff he was not scaling with chakra. He had wanted to talk to Kurenai or Shikamaru but decided against it, Kurenai was worried enough with her own team and she still gave him mixed feelings because of the kiss she had given him, while Shikamaru was definitely at home, resting with his family. While Naruto knew he was always welcome, he didn't want to intrude upon them too much, they deserved to revel in the fact Shikamaru had passed the second test unharmed and alive. Of course, this thought also brought to light the fact that he didn't have anyone close enough to revel in that fact himself.

But, as he thought this, he reached the top of the cliff and sighed as he sat down upon the smooth rock, looking out over Konoha as the last rays of blocked sunlight disappeared, Naruto felt the raindrops begin. He smiled brightly, Naruto had always loved the rain, it cleaned the streets of the dust of the days between, it washed the grim off of the roofs of his village, it cooled the whole area off as the usual humidity lightened briefly while the water fell from the heavens, it gave the grass a fresh scent and finally, it was always quiet when it rained.

Now, Naruto didn't mean that it was quiet in a literal sense, obviously, since the rain brought quite the noise when it fell hard enough. No, Naruto knew that, when it rained, the only people who would be present in the streets would be the ANBU, and because of that, when it was raining, the whole world stood still as Naruto walked the streets of his home village all alone. With no one to accompany him, yet that wasn't something that bothered him during the rain. It was the fact that Naruto knew, he knew he could walk in the rain within his village and finally get to walk through his own home without ever having someone glare at him for a reason he never understood.

So, while everyone else might despise the rain, Naruto loved it, for the peace and serenity, for the ending that it brought, along with the new beginning that it heralded when the droplets finally stopped descending from the heavens. And so, Naruto sat on top of the Hokage monument, watching the lights within Konoha slowly turn on and light up the darkened sky with rainbows reflected from the drops of rain. His smile bright as he ignored the emotional pain that had been inflicted upon him and allowed himself to simply let go.

" **Very poetic Brat**." Kyuubi remarked with a yawn. Naruto didn't lose his smile.

" _What is it you want Kyuubi?_ " Naruto asked, his tone light and his countenance speaking of a being at peace as his hair became soaked from the downpour and his clothes stuck to his skin.

" **Freedom.** " Kyuubi stated simply.

Naruto shook his head, " _You know the pact..._ " Naruto thought in reply, which caused the great beast to grumble, the pact was seriously in Kyuubi's favor really, the Kyuubi just didn't like having made one with its container, " _But, I won't deny you this feeling, you have my permission to link your senses with mine until I decide to cut them off._ " Naruto thought.

Kyuubi's silence was absolute as the beast seemed to contemplate Naruto's offer for a few seconds before Naruto felt the malevolent chakra of the beast spike slightly within him and the Kyuubi take deep whiffs of air, its impressive lungs pounding within his mind as his ears took in the sound of the pouring deluge. Naruto settled comfortably upon the stone, sending himself into a slightly meditative state. As a result of this, Naruto's bloodline spread out, encompassing many times the normal size he usually held, he could barely sense the edge of Konoha from where he was sensing and Naruto smiled, that meant he was getting stronger. So the night wore on, Naruto sitting beneath the deluge with his new pact partner connected with him and allowing all of his frustrations to drain from his body.

(Scene Break)

Naruto opened his eyes, his meditative state disappearing as he looked up, noticing the sun high in the sky despite how dark it had seemed in his receptive state, Naruto figured it was closing in on lunch time. He frowned slightly as he thought back to his sensei and who he had worked to pawn him off on. That man was probably a good teacher but he doubted that Ebisu would work well with himself, he knew the man held a grudge against him for some reason, whether it was because of his defeat at Naruto's hands or the fact he held the Kyuubi remained to be seen.

Naruto stood, stretching his body out and sighing in satisfaction as he felt his bones snap back into place. All of a sudden, Naruto spun about, his hair whipping in the wind as he pulled a kunai from his pouch and glared at the man now standing not five feet from him. Naruto's eyes narrowed just as Kyuubi spoke, " **Not an ordinary ningen is he? If he could sneak up on you that is.** "

Naruto took a few moments to gauge his, for the moment, opponent. At first glance, the man seemed to be a frail old man, walking with a cane whom was almost wrapped in bandages as those bandages covered his forehead, wrapping around his head and covering his right eye, though his shaggy black hair fell down from above the bandage wrappings. The man had black eyes along with a X shaped scar on his chin. His brown robe covered most of his body, the only skin being seen besides his face was the left hand which rested upon his cane.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his head swelled from the amount of chakra signatures that he felt from this guy, much like Orochimaru this guy's chakra was something unique to himself but it was not evil or convoluted like Orochimaru's or Gaara's it was an combination of different chakras, as if there were multiple bodies standing where that man was now.

" _There has to be over a dozen!_ " Naruto thought, though his only outward sign of surprise was the tightening of his hand on his kunai as Kyuubi spoke again.

" **Thirteen to be exact, and you must not fight this man, he will end your miserable excuse of a life if you attempt to do so.** " Kyuubi said before growing silent.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked at the man.

The man's single eye blazed into Naruto's own icy blue eyes with a piercing ability Naruto had thought only his Jiji possessed but the man did not hold the gaze for long as he spoke, "My name if Shimura Danzō, and I have a proposition for you, Uzumaki Naruto." he said.

Naruto didn't respond, prompting this Danzō to continue, "I know that you are in the finals to the chunin exams that are occurring one month from now." he said, to which Naruto mentally rolled his eyes at, that wasn't exactly hidden knowledge, "I also know that you have been getting secret lessons in Genjutsu since a month after your graduation to genin and are proficient enough in them to have already gained a moniker and threat level worthy of a Konoha shinobi." he added, to Naruto's slightly hardened look.

"How do you know all this?" Naruto asked.

"I also know that Hatake Kakashi has refused to train you for the finals and that you are now in need of a ninjutsu instructor for the finals," Danzō continued as if he hadn't heard Naruto's question. Naruto's eyes narrowed as his body tensed, "My proposition is that I provide you with the proper ninjutsu training." Naruto's body relaxed slightly as he looked warily at the man in front of him, his mind churning with the possibilities.

"What's in it for you?" Naruto asked.

Danzō didn't even blink as he answered, "Nothing."

Naruto shook his head, "There is always a catch, I may be dumb Danzō-san but I am not stupid. What do you get out of helping me train?" he asked.

Danzō let a wry smile spread across his face, "Very astute Naruto-kun, especially for someone your age but you are a Genjutsu master aspirant, are you not?" he asked rhetorically, Naruto didn't like how this man seemed to have answers to every question about him. "In answer to your question, I gain a powerful tool for the protection and benefit of Konohagakure and its current allies." Danzo replied, making Naruto blink in slight confusion. "My only stipulation with this training is no one can ever learn where you learned these jutsu." Danzō said.

Naruto thought for a moment, conferring with Kyuubi, " **The old geezer is lying about something, whether it is from his reasons behind the training or for the training, is unclear. You ningens are some decietful bitches are you not?** " Kyuubi said.

Naruto mentally nodded and returned his eyes to Danzō, "I think I will have to pass on your generous offer, Jiji pays too much attention to me for me to learn in secret, and if I suddenly disappear I am sure he would grow frantic." Naruto answered carefully, his body now relaxed in front of Danzō.

"Very well, then may I suggest, you forget that this meeting ever happened Naruto-kun..." Danzō said as he trailed off suggestively and disappeared inside a shunshin. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair yet again, the day wasn't even started and he already had problems appearing.

(Scene Break)

Just as he was about to set out, an ANBU appeared in front of him, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Ohayo Yugao-chan, how have you been?" he asked as he looked at the purple haired swords-mistress with a cat mask on in front of him.

Yugao smiled behind her mask, "I'm fine, Naruto-kun but Hokage-sama wishes to see you." she said as she held out her hand. Naruto sighed before taking her hand and feeling the two of them being transported via shunshin into the Hokage's office.

The Hokage smiled as he saw Naruto and Yugao appear in front of him, "Ah! Naruto-kun, nice to see you." he said, then turned to Yugao, "Thank you Neko-chan, that will be all." Yugao bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

The Hokage then turned a smiling face back to Naruto, "First of all, I would like to congratulate you on a job well done during the Chunin exams so far Naruto-kun." he said with happiness and pride in his voice, though Naruto only understood the happiness, "Also, I would like to say that I felt touched by your speech about the deceased of the village and that it was a true testament to the will of fire that you carry within you." he said with a slight bow of his head to his adopted grandson.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Jiji!" he said happily. The Sandaime nodded his head again and slowly his smile slipped from his face.

"Unfortunately Naruto-kun, I brought you here for more than just the pleasure of your company and to congratulate you." he said, his tone lacking the happiness and pride as he looked at Naruto, who then adopted a more serious look, satisfied, the Sandaime continued, "I am worried about this new look of yours, more specifically, the relation it might have to the seal of the Kyuubi." he said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "What exactly do you mean?" he asked.

Now, the Sandaime knew he was in dangerous territory for his relationship with Naruto was still strained from his indiscretion about the Kyuubi but he knew that being completely truthful to him now would help to bridge that gap somewhat, "If your new look is because of something my former student did to tamper with the seal, then we will need to check the seal for its strength and possibly reinforce it if necessary. I cannot allow you to be walking around with a damaged seal and become a potential risk to the village Naruto-kun." Naruto stared into Sarutobi's eyes, the two locking eyes as they battled out a contest of wills. It wasn't long before Naruto's eyes softened and he nodded.

"Okay Jiji. You can check the seal, but I want all of the ANBU except Neko-chan to leave." he said quietly. Sarutobi smiled and waved the rest of the ANBU out of the room, Neko coming back from the shadows as the walls flashed a bright blue from the Hokage activating seals designed to protect the room from eavesdroppers.

"Why did you let me stay, Naruto-kun?" Yugao asked from behind her mask.

Naruto turned his eyes to her mask and smiled slightly, "I trust you." he said simply as he turned back to his Jiji and lifted his shirt off, causing Yugao to blush under her mask as she saw his perfectly sculpted muscles. The Hokage chuckled as he moved forward and Yugao saw the smile on the perverted geezer's face, which caused her to 'accidentally' cause the old man to trip over her foot for laughing at her reaction.

Naruto chuckled as he watched the Hokage glare up at his subordinate, who had turned her head away before he stood back up and then began examining the seal with what limited knowledge of Fuinjutsu he had. The Sandaime took close to ten minutes, observing the seal before he stood up and allowed Naruto to pull his shirt back down as he walked back to his desk and sat back down. "It's fine Naruto-kun, thank you for allowing me to take a look." he said.

Naruto nodded his head respectfully, "If that is all Jiji?" he asked. The Hokage nodded his head, "Then I shall head to one of the jounin lounge to see if any ninjutsu specialists could help me out with my training." he said as he turned and began to leave for a lounge specifically for ninja. They were spread out in Konoha, lounges which were fortified and protected by ANBU captains so that shinobi could feel at rest for a short while. Many high ranking and well known shinobi would frequent these places to take a break from their chaotic and danger filled lives.

He was stopped by the Hokage's voice, "Why would you need to seek someone else out Naruto-kun? Kakashi-kun is your sensei, even if Kurenai-chan teaches you Genjutsu, Kakashi-kun is more than capable to teach you ninjutsu." he said with concern laced in his voice.

Naruto didn't even turn around as he answered, "Yes, he can..." he said quietly, trailing off for a slight pause, "that was why I asked him to train me for the finals. Would you like to know what he said to me Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked, a bit annoyed that the head of the shinobi would be unawares or simply ignore Kakashi's teaching methods as, he assumed, his Jiji had done so far. He heard his Jiji suck in his breath and continued, "He said that he had already prepared a substitute for him to teach me in his stead since he had 'other business' to take care of and didn't have the time to look after me." Naruto said with a hint of derision in his voice. "The replacement he arranged for me is someone who doesn't even like me, so I am stuck with finding my own teacher for the next month since Kurenai-sensei is undoubtedly working with Shino."

The Hokage's and Yugao's shocked looks, though you couldn't see Yugao's, were the only answer Naruto got as he went to leave the room once more. "Naruto-kun," the Sandaime said, sorrow in his voice, "Please go to the hot springs on the north end of town, I believe there are many good shinobi who frequent the place." he said. Naruto's slight nod was his gesture of thanks as Naruto left the room.

The Hokage turned to Yugao, "Get me Kakashi. If he refuses, burn his Icha Icha." he said, Yugao bowed and disappeared from the office, leaving a fuming Hokage.

(Scene Break)

Naruto walked out of the Hokage Tower, looking up at the sun, he noticed it was close to lunch time and that his clothes were dried nicely from the night before. He wondered for a moment how good the fabric of his clothes must be if, when his clothes were naturally dried, they felt as if they were normal and not scratchy or uncomfortable as most fabrics would be.

" **Quit daydreaming and get something to eat you little brat, then head to the Hot springs.** " Kyuubi said from within its cage. Naruto paused as he went to move, his head cocking to the side as he thought about how Kyuubi had spoken, something not sitting right with it within Naruto. After standing there for about 5 more seconds, Naruto shrugged his shoulders, telling himself it was a figment of his imagination as he moved to eat his lunch.

Naruto ate a lunch of dango from a stand near the hot springs his Jiji had sent him to. Naruto was grateful for the helpful hint, of that he was certain, he was just sad that it had taken so long for his Jiji to take an active role in helping him. Brushing that thought aside, Naruto paid the stand for his food and made his way to the hot springs. Once there, however, Naruto suddenly realized that he had no way to talk to any of the people here, he couldn't just sit outside and ask every single person who comes out to help him. Thinking for a moment, he decided to enter the Hot spring, and enjoy a soak in the waters as he thought up the best way to ask a completely random stranger for help with his jutsu.

(Scene Break)

Naruto walked into the hot springs, his body language confident but those who knew him well enough could tell he was expecting to be rebuffed, surprisingly, the receptionist took his payment with little hassle and Naruto was quickly ushered away so the people entering behind him could pay. Naruto brightened slightly as he walked down the hallway, entering the men's side for the baths and proceeded to strip down.

Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist as he dropped his boxers and put all of his clothes into his little box, provided by the hot spring. He quietly stepped into the open air hot spring. He sat down on a little stool, filling a bucket with water from the tap, and began to scrub his body furiously, paying close attention to the dirt on his body as he wanted to enjoy this since he didn't get the chance very often. Naruto learned just how difficult his hair could be with this washing, since he had never had long hair he didn't realize how long it was going to take him to properly clean and groom his hair, though he did consider cutting it, Naruto would have to wait until someone he trusted could accomplish the task. Shortly thereafter, Naruto was completely clean and splashed his body free of soap suds with his bucket of water.

Naruto then stood, walking over to the warm water, he quickly slipped into and under the water with a quiet sigh of relief as he allowed himself to relax into his hot bath. Naruto kept his eyes closed, enjoying the soaking with all of his senses to better his experience. It wasn't long, at least to Naruto, that his perfect bath of relaxation was ruined by a particularly loud giggle along with the scribbling of what sounded like a pen to paper.

Naruto, initially, wrote it off and tried to ignore these odd giggles that would float to him from across the Hot Springs until he could stand it no longer. His eyebrow twitching madly, Naruto opened his eyes to spy a broad-set man with long white hair, much like his own golden locks, staring at what appeared to be the wooden fence and occasionally looking down at something in his hands, where that scribbling noise was coming from.

Naruto frowned, looking at the man and wondering what he could be doing when Kyuubi spoke, startling Naruto slightly, " **Go take a peek through the wall and see what is so captivating.** " it suggested. Again, Naruto felt something was off in Kyuubi's voice, but he couldn't quite place what it was. Shrugging, Naruto went over to the fence, away from the sribbling white-haired man and proceeded to look for a hole in the fence.

" _There can't be anything too interesting. The only thing around here is some buildings and a small forest out back, nothing so good as what he seemed excited about._ " Naruto thought to himself with curiosity, of course, he was forgetting one major thing. Naruto took a few more steps, noticing a small crack in the boards of the fence, Naruto stepped up to it and curiously put his eye up next to it, looking through the crack at the opposite side. Naruto was sorely disappointed when smoke met his initial sight.

He sighed, " _What the hell, there is just some steam from our hot spring._ " he thought to himself. It was then, however, that a particularly strong ray of sunlight hit the mist, parting it enough for Naruto to see the forbidden fruit that the white haired man was apparently giggling about. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he looked upon naked women. The women were unnoticing of the two sets of male eyes set upon their luscious bodies. As luck would have it, Naruto and that man seemed to have picked a bunch of well endowed women to spy upon. Naruto's eyes darted to and fro from each of the girl's heavenly bodies as blood from his body rushed to a specific place, hidden only by a meager towel, his lower head quickly swelled to size as Naruto witnessed something he had only seen twice before in his life, naked women.

Even as Naruto's brain began to fry itself on the image of the women in front of him, his brain seemingly burned the curves of their bodies into his memory, the way their breasts jiggled with each step and how their derriere's all shook with the sway of their hips as they walked to and from the hot springs relaxing water. He idly noted that for each girl, there was hair down by their downstairs and that their breasts all had those little pink things that he had seen on Kurenai and his own body. His finishing thought was not even made by himself, " **Ahhh, my first sight of the fairer sex in almost 50 years, it has been too long.** " Kyuubi sighed from inside its cage. With this being said, Naruto passed out right by the fence, blood having poured from his nose, as he tinted the hot spring with his perverted blood.

(Scene Break)

Naruto woke mere minutes later, hearing the man's giggling going full blast, he groaned, "What hit me?" he asked until he sat up in the water and looked down, glaring at his own body for what it was doing, " _And what the hell is this!_ " he thought angrily as he looked at his own body, " _I didn't go to sleep that long._ " he thought.

" **You really don't know what that is?** " Kyuubi asked from its cage, Naruto's confused cock of his head was not the answer the Kyuubi wanted, it roared with laughter nonetheless, " **That is so poetic brat! Not even knowing your own body and understanding yourself enough to know this reaction, by Yami, these ningens were harsh on you.** " it said as its laughter died down to chuckles.

" _Then what is it!_ " Naruto demanded angrily.

The Kyuubi chuckled a few more times, too amused by the situation to even be angry back at the brat's anger, " **Not my place to tell you brat. This is going to be an interesting pact.** " Kyuubi said as it faded back into its cage.

Naruto's fuming face as he stewed in what the Kyuubi was hiding from him was odd but he snapped back to the present with a whip of his head towards the giggling and scribbling that the white haired man was doing, narrowing his eyes, Naruto thought back to what had happened and his eyes widened as he remembered each of the girls he had accidentally peeped on. He blushed and stuffed his fingers up his nose to stop the nosebleed he felt come on as recalled their bodies. He shivered and took a shuddering breath before leveling his glare on Jiraiya. " _Pervert._ " he thought to himself as he set about the punishment he decided on the man.

Naruto snuck up behind the man, his stealth skills allowing him to get within striking distance of the man, hearing him giggle again as he looked down, Naruto struck, his hands in a ram sign, Naruto ran forward from his close proximity and spoke his attack, "Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi." he said as he thrust his fingers forward, attempting to poke the man in the ass. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't manage to complete his attack.

Just as Naruto leaped, the man, without turning around, suddenly jumped up a bit, thrusting his hand down, a puff of smoke covered Naruto before he felt a crushing weight appeared on top of Naruto. Naruto gave out a strangled cry of surprise as the smoke cleared and, on top of him, was a toad about the size of a horse. Naruto's slightly widened eyes showed he knew who this man was as the man sat upon the toad, his book still in his hand as the hand that had summoned the toad quickly grabbed the pen now coming back down from a toss up into the air, and proceeded writing in his book for a few seconds before sighing with contentment and looking down after having placed his book away.

"Oh! Someone got caught, I just thought that was an annoying fly that tried to get to me, sorry about that!" the man said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes as he looked down at Naruto. Naruto's eye twitched.

"It's fine, Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin." Naruto replied, to which Jiraiya's happy demeanor completely disappeared as he looked down at the boy trapped under his toad.

"So you know who I am?" he asked dangerously, before he suddenly smiled again, "Guess my books are getting really popular aren't they!" he said happily, "Which ones did you like the most, huh huh?" Jiraiya asked as he smiled down at the boy.

Naruto treated him to a confused expression, his head cocked to the side, "What are you talking about? What books?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya held a shocked look.

"Why, This one! Of course." Jiraiya said as he held up a 'Icha Icha Paradise 1st edition' in his hand. Naruto's eye twitched dangerously as the book reminded him of someone he desperately wanted to forget about currently. His memories flashed as he remembered his former sensei reading that exact book while, seemingly, ignoring his students. "I mean, that is why I'm here" Jiraiya continued, oblivious to Naruto's darkening mood. "I need inspiration to write better and research is the best way!" he said with a smile.

Naruto's eyes gained a dark gleam as he spoke, "Your research is nothing more than peeping you damn pervert!" Naruto said loudly, "If you have time to be peeping you should be training the future generations of Konoha like you did the Yondaime." Naruto finished, hoping he might have earned himself a powerful jutsu master.

Jiraiya's eyes gained a glint that Naruto hadn't seen before, he shivered as the gleam reminded him of Orochimaru, the same glint that had appeared before Naruto had used Kyuubi's power to distract the sannin, the gleam which told Naruto he had just picked a fight with someone who was powerful, knew it, and, worst of all, could kick his ass without lifting so much as a finger. "Don't you be trying to lecture me you damn gaki, especially from behind some damn Genjutsu." he said, all traces of merriment gone from his voice as he looked over to where the real Naruto was sitting, a rock a few paces away, watching his clone and Jiraiya converse from behind a camouflage Genjutsu.

Naruto instantly dispelled his clone as his camouflage Genjutsu faded, leaving the two to stare down each other, Jiraiya's grey eyes gleaming with the power and knowledge of someone twice Naruto's mental age, Naruto staring back with the hardened will that he had built over the years living within the walls of Konoha.

"Interesting Gaki you are, Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha's Blade of Illusion." Jiraiya finally spoke.

Naruto nodded, a small smile coming to his face, "A pleasure to meet the great Myoboku-Gama Sennin. I have read much about you." Naruto said as he bowed his head in greeting, "Though it did forget to mention your perverted ways." he added, causing Jiraiya's slight frown to turn into a smile.

"I'm not a pervert!" he said vehemently, shaking his head, "I'm a super pervert!" he proclaimed loudly and, if Naruto was right, proudly. Naruto sweat-dropped as he looked at the strongest shinobi of the village, he was sure he was stronger than his Jiji since his Jiji was really too old to be fighting anyways. However, the face that Jiraiya was making now seemed to negate that feeling of power, his hands were facing outwards, as if groping invisible things, his eyes and mouth lifted in a ridiculous expression of lewdness and his eyes were glazed over as if he were experiencing something truly amazing that only he could feel or see.

Naruto frowned, he disliked perverts almost as much as Kurenai. Of course, that was because he didn't like the thought of some girl hitting him for thinking or doing something perverted. He did get a sense that it was wrong to do such things as peeping and the like but he never really had an urge to do such things so Naruto just naturally developed a disliking of perverts through Sakura's abusive attitude towards anything perverted back in the academy, at least anything she thought was perversion. That one time deal with Kurenai was the lone exception to this.

"Well, good luck with your research, even if I think all the girls are probably gone by now..." Naruto said, causing Jiraiya to shrug his shoulders.

"I got what I needed." he said simply as Naruto turned to leave.

"Then I hope we meet again Jiraiya-sennin. I have things to do and jounin to seek out." he said as he began to walk away, then muttered to himself, "Damn Jiji sending me over here only to meet the most perverted person ever, even if he would make a great ninjutsu teacher, he's a pervert of the highest level, even higher than Jiji or Kakashi." Naruto muttered to himself.

"So, you know Kakashi huh?" Jiraiya said from right next to Naruto, heading to the changing rooms with the young man. Naruto cast a glance over to the man but otherwise ignored his question, "Who is your Jiji?" Jiraiya asked, only curiosity in his voice, but Naruto knew this man was much more powerful than he appeared or even felt. This man was also the only person capable of suppressing his chakra enough so that Naruto's sensor bloodline couldn't pick up a trace of the man's chakra beyond a civilian level, even while standing right next to him.

"Sandaime-Jiji." Naruto answered as Jiraiya stopped, leaning against a wall so Naruto could change back into his clothes in peace.

"Sarutobi-sensei huh?" Jiraiya whispered to himself, remaining silent as the rustle of clothes filled the empty changing room. A few moments later, Jiraiya spoke again, "Why do you need a ninjutsu teacher, and who is your jounin-sensei?" he asked.

Naruto pulled his shirt on, looking at Jiraiya scrutinously, he answered, "I'm in the finals of the Chunin Exams and, though my Genjutsu is strong, I think it would be a trump card to have some ninjutsu that people won't expect after reading my Bingo Book entry. Besides, I have the chakra to spare." Naruto said., Jiraiya nodded, thinking of the young man's chakra reserves, "As for my jounin-sensei..." Naruto trailed off, his eyes gaining their usual frostiness, "on paper, my jounin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi. In reality, I am my own teacher, in anything not related to Genjutsu, for that, I have Yuuhi Kurenai-sensei." Naruto answered.

Jiraiya's slightly surprised look was his response as Naruto looked at Jiraiya for the first time taking in his full appearance. Jiraiya is tall with hair much like Naruto's, except it is tied together into a ponytail, but also with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He had red lines that ran down from his eyes, to the bottom of his cheeks and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', which exemplified his affiliation with Mount Myoboku. He had on a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was complimented with a simple black belt, some traditional Japanese geta strapped to his feet, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles on the front of his shoulders, and, what Naruto assumed was, the toad summoning scroll on his back.

Jiraiya then frowned, "What do you mean you are your own teacher, the reason for genin to have their team is to learn teamwork but it is also so they have the proper education provided by their Jounin-sensei." he said.

Naruto scoffed, "Kakashi teaches me nothing. The skills I have currently are either a result of my own actions or those of Kurenai-sensei's. I have asked him to teach me before, but he's chosen to focus his attentions on Uchiha Sasuke, so, I'm my own teacher for ninjutsu, taijutsu and anything else I may decide to try to learn." he explained.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, an odd gleam in his eye as he looked Naruto up and down, Naruto stiffened slightly, feeling on edge for some reason. "I'm tired of those stares you sannin give me." Naruto muttered.

"You sannin?" Jiraiya asked, his eyes gleaming again. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I've met two sannin, and all within 5 days of each other, your former teammate, Orochimaru, attacked my team and I when we were participating in the second part of the Chunin Exams. He tried to put a seal on top of the Kyuubi's but I tricked him long enough for the ANBU to force him to retreat." Naruto said, to Jiraiya's wide-eyed astonishment.

"You mean to tell me, you managed to fight Orochimaru long enough for the ANBU to interfere, AND managed to trick him while fighting him?" Jiraiya asked incredulously. Naruto just nodded at the man as they finally left the hot springs house.

"Haha!" Jiraiya laughed out loud, wiping a tear from his eye, "That is priceless, you managed to beat him at his own game, I bet he wasn't too happy about that." Jiraiya said with a smile, which caused Naruto to nod with a small smile.

"Well, I've things to do Jiraiya-sennin. Again, it was a pleasure to meet you." Naruto said as he bowed slightly to the man. Jiraiya smiled at the little genin.

"Tell you what Naruto. I will train you in ninjutsu for the finals. What do you say?" he offered.

Naruto's eyes widened, surprised at the offer before they narrowed, "Why?" he asked as he moved to a more secluded place, the opening to a backwards alleyway.

Jiraiya blinked, "Why what?" he asked back as if he could see no reason to question his motives.

Naruto glared at the tall man, "Why would you train me?" Naruto said, his anger showing now that his mask had been removed, "You know what I am," Naruto said with a glance away from Jiraiya, his hand clutching his stomach, "and you could have any number of apprentices Jiraiya. Don't fool with me." Naruto said, his anger rising as he looked back up to glare at the man, who had looked surprised about his little tantrum.

Jiraiya narrowed his own eyes, "I don't train just anyone Naruto, only those I think have potential to become strong enough to inherit my legacy, just as any shinobi with a name for themselves does." he said with anger behind his voice, his reasoning was sound but Naruto was unconvinced.

"Why would you want me to carry on you're legacy?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed, "Me, of all people." he said slowly as if he couldn't believe it, shaking his head, "It just seems odd, and I have to question why someone so powerful would be interested in training what most of this village tries to ignore." Naruto said sadly, his eyes dull as he looked down.

Jiraiya sighed, disliking how Naruto talked, "Just like I said, I recognize in you, a power that is capable of surpassing what any could possibly comprehend, a power I hope you can use to its fullness." he said with complete faith in his words while smiling at the young man in front of him.

"The Kyuubi." Naruto said with an odd note in his voice. Jiraiya smirked.

"Not exactly, Brat. It certainly is a trump card but not the one I am talking about. You have something I see in you that makes it worth me spending my time teaching you, that is all I wish to tell you right now." Jiraiya said with a shrug of his shoulders, "If you aren't satisfied with that, then refuse." he finished.

Naruto looked up at the man, his eyes searching Jiraiya's own as the two stared at each other. Naruto slowly allowed a smirk to cross his face, "Who would turn down studying under the strongest of the sannin? I accept, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said, holding a hand out to shake Jiraiya's.

Jiraiya smiled, shaking Naruto's hand while saying, "So you think I am the strongest?" he asked with a bit of arrogance in his voice. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Don't get big in the head, you're obviously the strongest, largest chakra pools, stamina almost equal to my own, capabilities with your toad ninjutsu that even S-rank ninja are afraid of fighting you unless they're in groups. Only a fool would think you were weaker than that Snake that runs from the slightest sign of trouble or your medic teammate, though she isn't much of a fighter anyways." he said with a shake of his head.

Jiraiya nodded solemnly, "Very perceptive Naruto. Many people think I am weaker than Orochimaru. Admittedly, if we were to fight, I don't believe that I could do anything but force a stalemate, that is still more than most can claim." Naruto shook his head and released his hand from Jiraiya's. Jiraiya nodded and pulled his hand back.

"So, where should we start, Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya looked up at the sky, then back at Naruto.

"Bring Kurenai to the Village Gates tomorrow, if you can, we will start then. It is getting late and I want you fully rested." Jiraiya said as he began to walk away, Naruto sighed before turning and heading to his apartment, intent on eating dinner at home then sleeping soundly for the first night in over a week.

(Scene Break)

As Naruto walked towards his house, the thoughts that had been pushed out of his head came rushing back, thoughts of the kiss Kurenai had shared with him, he touched his cheek softly, giving a soft moan as he imagined her soft and luscious lips pressed against him. He walked in a bit of a daze as he continued his march home, the feelings of that kiss running through his head and causing him to contemplate that which he had desperately tried to stop.

Naruto thought about his teacher and only female friend as the woman she was. The hot, sexy, gorgeous, cute, funny, kind, gracious, comforting woman that she is. Her personality to him was second to none. She helped him in ways that he didn't even know he'd needed until after she had helped him. She was so supportive it made Naruto shiver to ever think of losing her valuable companionship within this village. She made him the happiest person in the village and he could think of nothing to give back to her for her effort in being his friend and mentor.

That was why the night when she had been hurt was so haunting to Naruto. He had discovered a new side to Kurenai that he hadn't seen. She had always been the solid base upon which he built his relationships again. It was because of her and Shikamaru that he was as strong as he was. When she had appeared in front of him, her eyes shattered to a point Naruto guessed must have been what he looked like when she first saw him without his shirt on. It had taken all of his willpower not to break down in front of her again. When she had dismissed him readily, Naruto had felt his heart sink, saddened that he couldn't help her but she had then stopped him. She had invited him in and Naruto had comforted her like she had comforted him. It made a horrible night into one of the best nights of his life, because he had finally managed to help his friend to return some of the gratitude he felt towards her.

That led him back to the dream where she had lain with him, he blushed as he recalled his hazy memory of how she had squirmed and squiggled herself into his side, almost curling her body around his in a comforting gesture as she snuggled into him. A radiant smile and an equally glowing blush took over his face as he recalled how happy he had been, as well as how comfortable her body had felt, pressed up against him like that. Again, that led him to the afternoon after, when he had woken up and then when she had laid her lips upon him, his blush deepened, a red worthy of Hinata before the Chunin Exams brightening his face as he began walking up the stairs to his dingy apartment.

Naruto started to climb his stairs, his mind still on Kurenai, from the bountiful raven black hair that falls so messily from her head, to the curves of her body, hidden only by those tightly wrapped bandages, to her kind and caring personality that allowed her to befriend and train him, to those mesmerizing wine red eyes that seemed to suck him in and hold him, making him try to enhance eye contact with her.

" **Brat has a crush huh?** " Kyuubi rumbled out as Naruto heard it, he blushed but didn't respond, did he like Kurenai as a girlfriend? " **Tch, if you liked her anymore I would be asking for a grave to dig for myself because of all the sappy moments you have in your pathetic head...** " the Kyuubi trailed off as Naruto blushed deeper, " **Though, she is an adequate specimen of your species.** " Kyuubi commented with a slight pause, " **You could have done much worse brat.** " it said before returning to its slumber. Naruto didn't know why, but when the Kyuubi actually complimented Kurenai, or at least complimented her in its own way, he felt much better about having those feelings for her, despite the fact that she would probably never see him as anything more than her student, even with that kiss. The kiss was just a thank you for comforting her, still, Naruto could dream a bit couldn't he?

(Scene Break)

As Naruto crested the final flight of stairs, his eyes snapped to the person standing in shadows near his apartment door, he was the only one who lived on this floor so this person was definitely looking for him, so dazed from his thoughts of Kurenai that his bloodline didn't sense the person, Naruto immediately set himself on edge, his guard up and his body tense looking at the person.

"Didn't Sandaime-sama ever teach you it is impolite to keep a lady waiting?" Kurenai said with a small smile as she stepped into the light. Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, his body relaxing as his bloodline sensed her familiar chakra.

"Sorry Kurenai. I didn't know you would be looking for me, I assumed you would be watching over Hinata-chan or Shino." Naruto said to her as he moved towards her, "How did you find out where I lived?" he asked curiously, he had never shown her his apartment for a reason, as homey as it was for him, he knew it looked like something a homeless person would live in, especially after having seen her apartment.

Kurenai's eyes flashed and her hands clenched when Naruto mentioned Hinata's name. Naruto frowned and shook his head, "Like I told Kiba-kun. He will get what is coming to him," a foxy grin made its way across Naruto's face, "Of that, you can be sure." he said with his whiskers deepening slightly. Kurenai looked down at him, smiling.

"I know, Naruto-kun. I know." she said softly. "As for your questions, Hinata is resting comfortably and the surgery has completely healed her, she will be combat ready in two weeks." Naruto and Kurenai shared a smile, happy for their comrade's good health, "Shino is training with his father to gain another hive and a clan technique he believes he will need for the coming finals." she explained, Naruto nodded, "As for where you live, I told you we had all been briefed about all of the genin as Jounin-sensei, didn't I?" she asked rhetorically.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, he had forgotten that, Kurenai giggled lightly at him. Naruto felt his cheeks flush and his heart flutter a bit as he watched her hide her lilting giggle with a hand in front of her mouth while her wine red eyes twinkled with mirth. "So... I find myself without a team for the next two weeks Naruto-kun." she said slowly, drawing her words out as if making their conversation last longer was a good idea.

Naruto smiled at her, happy he could spend such a long amount of time for one on one training, hopefully, anyways. "And Shino has already stated he would not be offended if I continued to help you train." she said with a smile. "He really wants to fight you, though." she added. Naruto smiled and nodded, then he frowned, thinking of what he had done today.

"Uh, Kurenai-sensei... about training..." Naruto trailed off, Kurenai looked on expectantly, "I, uh, kinda got another teacher since I thought you would be occupied with Shino..." he said fast and closed his eyes expecting her to be angry about it. After a few seconds, he peeked back at her, to see her staring at him with an unreadable expression, he flinched back slightly.

"Who?" she asked after a silence.

"Jiraiya-sennin?" Naruto asked more than said as if that would make it okay, Kurenai blinked before looking at him.

"Why him?" she asked, curiousity in her voice as her expression was still unreadable.

"I wanted some ninjutsu to use since I rely too heavily on Genjutsu and people will learn about that through the Bingo Book on the break. It was just for a trump card." he said as he looked down, "I asked Kakashi but he blew me off for Sasuke." he said quietly. "I ran into Jiraiya-sennin at the hot springs and he offered to train me, after I got to know him a bit, I accepted since I thought I was going to have to train myself." he explained, Kurenai's expression suddenly turned into one of silent resignation.

"So, you wish to become a ninjutsu powerhouse then? I assume you will use your Genjutsu in conjunction with them." she stated as if she was being slighted. Naruto blinked, understanding flushing into his system as he registered her words.

"No! No!" he said waving his arms, "I just need some ninjutsu so I am well rounded, I know you have some too don't you Kurenai-sensei?" he asked, to which Kurenai nodded hesitantly, "I'm still going to be a Genjutsu specialist, just need to round myself out, and I will train with you more than Jiraiya if that is what it takes, you're the first one to teach me and the first to believe in me, I won't turn my back on Genjutsu and I will become a Genjutsu master!" he stated vehemently, to Kurenai's now brilliant smile.

"Okay then." she said happily.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head, "Umm, Jiraiya-sennin would like to meet you tomorrow at the village gates, before we start my training session, can you make it?" Naruto asked, Kurenai smiled and nodded before heading to his door.

"Naruto-kun..." Kurenai said as she now looked at him with a gleam in her eyes, Naruto gulped, "we still need to talk about your new look." she said.

Naruto smiled hesitantly, "Umm, won't you come in Sensei?" he asked, she nodded and the two then entered his house, the shutting of the door behind him sounding like a death sentence having been given.


	20. What? and Training

Naruto and Kurenai sat on his tattered old couch, Naruto had made some tea for the two to sip at as they faced each other. Naruto had been slightly ashamed that he only had chipped cups to offer his sensei, and, now that he admitted it to himself, possible love interest, but Kurenai had quickly waved it off after commenting on how good the tea tasted.

Naruto nervously glanced at Kurenai as she took another sip of her tea. They had been sitting here for a few minutes but Kurenai hadn't attempted to start a conversation, seemingly comfortable enough to sit there and just sip at her tea for now. As she did this, Naruto's eyes were constantly darting around.

The reason for this was that Naruto was experiencing what he had felt during the Academy with Sakura. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes from locking on Kurenai's face and allowing him to stare at her as she sat there sipping her tea. It was a fight he had lost horribley with Sakura since he was so damn bored in classes but, here, he was keeping his interest on other things through sheer willpower but he was starting to lose his control as his eyes subconsciously panned over to Kurenai's sitting form.

Finally, after what seemed like torturous hours to Naruto, Kurenai set her cup down and faced Naruto, her eyes panned around the room as she turned to face him, he missed the narrowing of her eyes, "Your apartment is in need of some repairs, Naruto-kun." she said.

Naruto smiled, "I know, but I couldn't afford the repairs before now, and honestly, I don't need it fixed since I'm gone so much while I'm on missions." he said as he looked at his house, "I haven't gotten around to it." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kurenai nodded, "I see, well then, care to explain?" she said as she eyed his body and longer hair.

Naruto looked down, wondering what to tell her, especially since he hadn't told his Jiji the truth, when Kyuubi actually spoke up, " **Tell her the truth, She has helped you the most and she is obviously concerned about it.** " Just as Naruto blinked in surprise at the concern Kyuubi had displayed, the thoughts of gratitude were quickly crushed by Kyuubi's continuance," **I don't want your instruction in illusions to waver, I have my pride as a kitsune to consider and you cannot be inferior to any other illusion users.** " it stated in its arrogant tone. Naruto sweatdropped but agreed with the great Kitsune.

So, Naruto opened his mouth, "While my team was in the Forest of Death, we were attacked by Orochimaru." he said, to which Kurenai nodded, she had heard his 'official' explanation but she knew Naruto was hiding something, "Well, he hit my Kage Bunshin with something when I was escaping, I don't remember the technique but I do know that it disrupted my chakra enough to launch me into my mindscape." he said, to which Kurenai's eyes widened slightly, "I met the Kyuubi." Kurenai tensed, looking at Naruto with some trepidation, "It was actually quite civil as compared to what the world thought of it. Quite intelligent as well, if a bit arrogant." he said with a shrug, to Kurenai slight smile at how he talked about the world's most feared beast.

" **Watch it brat! I may be stuck in this damn seal but I can still make your life hell!** " the Kyuubi yelled from its cage. Naruto grimaced slightly from the mental pain but waved Kurenai's questioning gaze off.

"It can communicate with me but it can't do anything beyond that, now that I'm aware of it." he said, leaving out that the Kyuubi could give him a massive headache and some pains in his body, he didn't want to worry them since it was really nothing debilitating, "After I met it, which resulted in the two of us coming to a... understanding, would be the best way to put it." he said, which caused Kurenai to narrow her eyes, "A very limited pact which leads to me having a better access and limit to its youki while it will stop the youki that has been interfering with my bloodline." he said, which caused Kurenai to give him a look of consternation, Naruto continued before she could speak against him, "According to the Kyuubi, the seal has been giving my bloodline its youki to heal my body, leading to this." Naruto said as he waved at his broadened chest, thicker and longer arms along with his hair.

Seeing Kurenai's puzzled look, Naruto frowned, "My bloodline's regeneration from the Uzumaki's, as you remember, right Kurenai?" he asked, to which Kurenai nodded, "Apparently, instead of using my chakra to regenerate my body, it's been using the Kyuubi's youki because of the seal." Kurenai's eyes seemed to gain a glint of understanding, "As a result, it's matured some of my body past the age it should be such as the longer arms and broadened chest. So far, I haven't seen anything to suggest it's been lying or hasn't told me the complete truth so I believe it." Naruto said, to which Kurenai nodded.

"Has anyone inspected the seal Naruto-kun?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Jiji checked it earlier today and said it was completely fine, another reason to believe the Kyuubi so far." Naruto said after having nodded, "So, my body will look a bit unproportioned for now but I think this can be used as an advantage, so I'm not complaining." he said, until he felt his hair tickle his leg from its length, "Though I think I need to get a haircut, this hair is more annoying than I thought it would be when I went and had a bath today. I don't know how you stand it." he said as he looked down at his hair.

Kurenai smiled at him, before shifting her body and leaning across him to grasp a bit of his hair in her own hands, letting the almost fur-like mane of hair to run through her hands as she said, "I think you should leave it long Naruto-kun, it suits you." she said as her hands played with his locks. Naruto blushed slightly, the closeness of her movement along with an odd tone in her voice leading to his reaction, but nodded.

"I still think its too long." he said through his blush.

Kurenai cast a sidelong glance at his face and her own smile widened as she whispered to him, "But, I like it longer." she said quietly. Naruto's blush deepened and he nodded again, struck dumb by how close she was and the smell that was invading his nostrils.

Naruto's eyes locked on Kurenai's face as her eyes transferred back to his hand, her attention solely on the feel of the hair in her hand. Naruto's attention was brought to her curly black hair, the scent of her fruity shampoo invading his nose. His eyes trailed from the top of her head to her creamy skin which stretched over her forehead, his mind quickly brought up the feel of her soft fingers upon his body as they had sparred. He shivered lightly as his eyes traveled down to her wine red eyes, the same pair of eyes that had captivated him ever since their first meeting, even if he hadn't allowed himself to be conscious of that thought until today. Following the contour of her face, he saw her small nose expanding and contracting slightly as she breathed. Finally, Naruto's eyes spotted her luscious red lips, spotting a bit of her red lipstick sitting on them, odd that her eyes didn't have any of her normal eyeliner but Naruto brushed that thought aside.

Naruto felt a compulsion come over him as his mind returned to the picture of her lips, those luscious and soft lips that had pressed themselves onto his own skin a mere week ago. His lips trembled as he remembered the softness and warmth that her lips brought to him. His heart leapt up into his throat as he saw her face turn to him, her hand falling from his locks and supporting her weight as she settled herself face to face with him, a scant few centimeters away. His mind seemed to blank out as Naruto saw Kurenai fully face him, her lips open to speak and, before Naruto comprehended what he had done, his face lurched forward, his lips capturing her own open ones in a sloppy, yet slightly passionate kiss.

Naruto's eyes were open as he pressed his lips onto Kurenai's he saw her eyes widen but he decided to enjoy the feeling that he had missed for the past week, his eyes closing in pleasure as he concentrated on how her lips melded with his own. Her warmth was amazing as sparks flew in Naruto's mind, the softness of her skin frying his pleasure centers with feelings he had never fully experienced. Naruto breathed through his nose as his lips went into an almost insinctual dance with Kurenai's, his mouth opening slightly and slightly sucking on her open bottom lip. He moaned into the kiss as he slowly drew himself back, pulling Kurenai's lip with him for a scant second before letting go and opening his eyes, glazed over with the pleasure he had just experienced.

Of course, once his eyes opened, he was met with Kurenai's own eyes, which led to him opening his eyes wide, a slight fear in them as he noticed Kurenai looking at him with... some emotion he couldn't quite place in his pleasure induced haze. His entire body tensed as he looked at Kurenai, wondering what her response was going to be from this, worried that she was going to tell him that he was a pervert and leave him with no teacher, worried that he was going to lose his first friend, and worried that the woman he liked would want nothing to do with him, just like with Sakura.

"Did you enjoy that?" Kurenai's voice floated to him as she looked at him with eyes that seemed to hold a fire within them. Naruto's fear filled nod was her answer, "Good... because..." she said slowly as she rested her hand back down from touching her lips to supporting her upper body above Naruto's, Naruto waited, tensed for the rejection he felt was coming, "I want to do that again." she said before her own lips crashed onto his, his eyes wide as Kurenai closed her own, reinitiating the kiss that Naruto had broken off. Naruto stared, wide-eyed at Kurenai for a few moments, until his brain registered those pleasureable feelings again and Kurenai sucked on his own bottom lip, moaning into the kiss herself.

Naruto pushed his head forward, creating a pleasurable pressure between the two as their lips moved in circles, massaging each other's lips and Kurenai sucked on Naruto's lower lip. The two remained lip locked for a good minute before they broke apart, Kurenai's eyes half-lidded and Naruto panting from air.

Kurenai's eyes locked with his own, a smile on her face as Naruto hesitantly smiled back, before asking, "W-what does this make us?" he asked, a slight tone of fear in his voice despite the two kisses they had just shared, Kurenai didn't even seem bothered by the question as she laid her forehead against his own, both feeling their partner's breaths tickling their skin.

"What do you think?" she asked quietly as she closed her eyes, that smile still on her face.

Naruto was quiet for a few moments, hesitation setting in and fear of saying the wrong thing staying his usually blunt way of speaking, before, "Boyfriend/Girlfriend?" he asked with a bit of trepidation and slight hope in his voice.

Kurenai giggled, "Is that what you want Naruto-kun?" she asked with some humor in her voice, and, dare Naruto hope, some acceptance and hope of her own, "To be my boyfriend?" she asked.

Naruto gulped, his open eyes locked on her own closed ones, noting the smile on her face, Naruto answered again, his voice no longer plagued with hesitation or trepidation, "Yes." he said, his voice showing his will. Kurenai's smile widened almost imperceptibly.

"Then..." she said, her own eyes slowly opening and locking with his own, her hand coming up and being placed in his golden locks once again, "Your hair is staying just like it is, your new girlfriend likes it like that." she said as she ran her hand through his hair and nipped his lips with her own when she announced that.

Naruto's hesitation disappeared, his tense body relaxed as his eyes shone with a happiness he had never felt before in his life. His hands came up behind Kurenai, wrapping them around her body, he crushed her to himself, Kurenai's slightly surprised yelp bringing a chuckle to his own mouth. Tears gathered at the edge of his eyes but he smiled brightly at Kurenai as he said, "Whatever my girlfriend wants." he said with the brightest smile he could manage. Kurenai seemed concerned for a few seconds before she smiled happily at him.

The two embraced each other as they enjoyed being so close to the person they both liked. Naruto and Kurenai both had bright smiles as they meshed their bodies together, enjoying the feelings that such closeness brought to themselves. All too soon, however, Naruto felt the time wearing on and he slowly released Kurenai, allowing her to sit back up, withdrawing from him. He swiped the few tears away from his eyes, tears of happiness that he never shed, and smiled again at her. "I think we should get to bed, Jiraiya-sennin wanted us up kinda early tomorrow." he said, a small note of unhappiness marring his otherwise happy face.

Kurenai's smile faltered slightly but she nodded, standing up as Naruto did so. She and Naruto walked to his door, stepping into the Genkan(1), and Kurenai slipped her sandals back on. She turned to Naruto, who looked saddened she had to leave, and a small grin worked its way across her face. She leaned down, pushing Naruto's head up with her own forehead, so their eyes met and she whispered again, that same tone which had sent shivers down his spine present, her breath tickling his lips, "Goodnight Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as Kurenai's lips gently pressed against his own for a few seconds before they disappeared and Kurenai's gleaming wine red eyes were the last thing he saw before she disappeared in a shunshin. Naruto stayed standing there, looking at where she had disappeared for a few moments before he smiled, his heart soaring as he ran into his room and flung himself onto his bed, a happy sigh leaving his lips as he closed his eyes, drifting off into dreams filled with Kurenai's eyes and body.

(Scene Break)

Naruto woke the next morning, stretching his body with a happy smile stretched across his face. He went through his morning ritual, brushing his teeth, washing his face, making sure that he looked presentable before grabbing a comb that he had almost never used and meticulously combing it through his spiky locks, taking care of any knots in his hair. He put the comb down and exited his bathroom, heading to his room, he quickly pulled on his clothes, noticing that his now broader chest actually filled out his shirt better than his slightly smaller frame, somehow stretching despite the fact that it had been tight against his smaller, previous chest size, it felt quite comfortable against his wider chest.

Naruto ate a quick breakfast consisting of a banana along with some oatmeal before looking at the time and walking to his genkan, slipping his sandals on and opening the door, ready to go meet his two senseis at the village gate. He was stopped however, as he saw his girlfriend, hand raised to knock on his door as he opened it. He looked up at her, slightly surprised before smiling.

"Ohayo, Kurenai-chan." he said.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun." she replied, a small smile on her face. A small space of silence descended on the two until Kurenai spoke again, "Uh, can we speak inside Naruto-kun? I need to talk to you about something." she said hesitantly.

Naruto's smile turned into a grin and he nodded, stepping aside so she could step inside. Once she did, he closed the door and went to take his sandals off but Kurenai stopped him, "This won't take long Naruto-kun. Besides, we need to meet Jiraiya-sama soon." she said as Naruto looked up at her.

"So, what's wrong Kurenai-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kurenai took a deep breath as if steeling herself for something before she locked eyes with Naruto, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way Naruto-kun, but..." she trailed off suddenly looking even more hesitant, until Naruto reached out, gently taking her hand and grasping it, giving her a reassuring look, she took another breath and spoke, "I would like to keep our relationship secret." she said quickly, causing Naruto to blink and tilt his head as if he was trying to comprehend what she had just said.

When he finally did, his hold on Kurenai's hand relaxed but he didn't let go, "Why?" he asked, a tone of hurt in his voice.

Kurenai sighed and looked at him with a slightly hurt look as well, "What you don't really know, Naruto-kun, is that most ninja relationships are kept between the couple to avoid trouble." she said, sounding like she disliked this as well, "Our lives are so full of danger already, we have to worry about our own enemies day and night with very little time for rest, just imagine if some powerful ninja suddenly started going out with another powerful ninja, both of their enemies would be attempting to take hostage or kill their partners just to harm the other." Kurenai said with pleading in her eyes for him to understand her position, "Imagine if, someone like the Yondaime, would have publicly announced that he was marrying a kunoichi, can you picture the amount of enemies that kunoichi would suddenly have?" she asked with slight fear in her eyes, "I don't have that many enemies Naruto-kun, but I couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting you just to get to me." she said as she gripped his hand in her own.

Naruto looked down, sadness in his posture as he shook his head slowly, after a few moments of thinking, he looked back up at Kurenai, eyes full of that emotion he had last night as he answered, "So, we can't show our new relationship out in public..." she nodded, "But, in here or your house, or when we are alone... is that okay?" he asked hesitantly.

Kurenai smiled down at him, "Of course Naruto-kun." she said as she leaned down and kissed him once again. The two kissed chastely for a few seconds before they broke apart, each holding smiles on their faces.

"Okay, so I have to call you Kurenai-sensei in public." he said with a nod of his head, then let go of her hand, "Let's go meet Jiraiya-sennin then, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said as he opened his door again, allowing Kurenai to step past him and close the door behind the two as they headed off to the village gates.

(Scene Break)

Naruto and Kurenai came into sight of the village gates just as the streets began to fill with people. Naruto was happy that they had avoided the majority of the population, he didn't want to mar his time with his new girlfriend, whom he quickly snuck a glance at, with glares. Naruto's whole countenance spoke of his happiness, even if he didn't smile, no one could miss the way he walked, it was eerily remniscient of when he had accomplished some great prank on the village.

Naruto noticed that Kurenai seemed marginally happier too. Even if she didn't show it as much as he did, he noticed the slightly higher steps she took along with the incline of her lips as her wine red eyes watched the road in front of them. She was also more relaxed than Naruto had seen her in quite a bit of time. Naruto's face broke into a grin as the two reached the village gates and positioned themselves close enough together to be acquantainces yet far enough to not be anything more. He was happy to simply spend some more time in her presence, which she seemed to share as she turned her eyes to him, flashing him a small smile before returning to her previous position.

Of course, their quiet was broken when the two gate guards spoke, "Yo, Naruto!" the voice cried out. Naruto looked up, from where he had been standing, spotting two people he knew pretty well, he cast a glance at Kurenai before walking over to the guardhouse.

"Ohayo, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san." he said with a small smile on his face.

In the guardhouse were two people, both of whom were people who looked like older versions of the two kids that had been blocking the second floor door back before the first chuunin exam test. Kotetsu was leaning forward, having been the one who called Naruto over, and Izumo was keeping a weather eye on the road leading to the Village, obviously keeping his duty complete even as he waved to Naruto.

"Ohayo, Naruto." Izumo said in reply, "Kotetsu, you need to pay attention to the forest, I can't do this by myself." he admonished his partner.

"Oh lighten up, this is Naruto here! I want to know what changed him." Kotetsu replied as he turned back to Naruto, even Izumo let a eye travel over to Naruto, "So?" Kotetsu said as he raised an eyebrow in question.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, these two always appreciated his pranks so he knew the two in a acquantaince sort of way. As such, they had always talked to him when they had some time, just giving him a bit of companionship with their limited amount of time. Of course, that hadn't amounted to much, but Naruto still liked the two 'Immortal Chunin' as they were proclaimed by others. "Uh... actually," Naruto looked over his shoulder, looking at Kurenai, who was watching the exchange with an impassive look, Kotetsu grinned and Izumo's eyes widened as Naruto turned back to them, "I found a teacher, and she sorta took it on herself to change me." he said with a nervous chuckle.

Kotetsu chuckled, "Good for you, getting Yuuhi Kurenai, the 'Ice Queen' herself, man you are one unpredictable and lucky son of a bitch." he said as he eyed Kurenai. Naruto flushed, thinking of the relationship he had with her that they didn't even know about.

"Be careful Naruto, she's called the 'Ice Queen' for a reason." Izumo said as he eyed Naruto's blush, then turned back to the road. Naruto was slightly touched by the concern Izumo had for him, though the two chunin had never done much to help him, they had done more than almost anyone else so this show of compassion was a bit surprising since Naruto hadn't expected it. Naruto looked at Izumo for a second, also feeling something hidden about that statement that he couldn't pick up on before he nodded.

"Thanks, Izumo." Naruto said, Izumo turned and smiled at Naruto slightly.

"Man Naruto, you kicked ass in the Chunin Exams man, good job." Kotetsu said, causing Izumo to facepalm himself as he turned to watch the gates again and Kotetsu watched Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, "Well, it is all because of Kurenai-sensei's teachings, that Genjutsu was pathetic by the way Kotetsu." he said as he glared slightly at the older man.

Kotetsu looked affronted, "Hey! That Genjutsu was capable of fooling those weak little genins, how was I supposed to know you would get training by THE 'Genjutsu Mistress' herself?" he defended.

"Well..." Naruto trailed off looking very serious, "I guess I can let it slide this time, just don't let me find you making such weak Genjutsu ever again!" Naruto said with a smile. Izumo couldn't hold his laughter anymore as he burst out laughing, leaving Kotetsu to huff and sit back in his seat. "I think I should rejoin Kurenai-sensei, my other sensei should be here soon." Naruto said as he turned and made his way away from them, when Kotetsu registered what he said.

"Wait a minute! Who's your other teacher!" Kotetsu asked. Naruto just turned and smirked at the two as he continued walking forward, eventually reaching Kurenai's side and resuming his position from before.

"I didn't know you knew Kotetsu and Izumo." Kurenai said quietly. Naruto smiled.

"They'd talk to me and help me out after some of my pranks." he explained, "They also liked my pranks so they were nice to me. It just sort of evolved from random meetings to them taking some time out to come talk to me when they didn't have guard duty." he said as he closed his eyes. Kurenai didn't say anything else and the two stood there for another two minutes before Naruto turned to the street leading from Konoha.

Kurenai turned behind him just as Jiraiya's tall stature and white hair made themselves known in the middle of a crowd, making his way towards them, his geta creating small tuffs of dust from the dirt road. Jiraiya had a small smile on his face as he walked towards Naruto and Kurenai, his eyes almost instantly roving Kurenai's body, sizing her up. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Kurenai unnoticeably bristled as Jiraiya approached them and greeted Kurenai, "Well, hello Kurenai-chan, its been much too long since I was graced by your beauty." he said with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

"Keep your eyes off my sensei ero-sennin." Naruto growled out, not liking how Jiraiya looked at Kurenai. Jiraiya looked down, a bit surprised at Naruto as Kurenai smirked at the nickname Naruto gave Jiraiya.

"Tch, can't a man greet a beautiful woman without being assumed a pervert?" Jiraiya asked with an innocent look on his face as his eyes discreetly darted back to Kurenai's breasts.

"Not when I caught said man peeping in the hot springs just yesterday," Naruto retorted quickly, which caused Kurenai to narrow her eyes at the man, "Now, let's get to training before Kurenai-sensei puts you in her pervert Genjutsu." he said with a smirk as Kurenai grinned evilly. Jiraiya looked between the two for a few seconds, apparently deciding if he should risk it and then shook his head.

"Well then, lets head out, we will return before nightfall." Jiraiya said as he jumped into the trees, quickly disappearing into the foliage, followed quickly by Kurenai. Naruto turned, smirking at the gaping Kotetsu and Izumo, waved cheekily at them before disappearing into the foliage, following his sensei's chakra trails.

(Scene Break)

Jiraiya stopped by a river, the banks allowing for a clearing of decent size to be present even with all of the deep foliage surrounding the area. Kurenai dropped down next to him, her breathing slightly labored but nothing that was immediately noticeable as she set her impassive gaze on Jiraiya.

Jiraiya smiled at her, "A gaze worthy of your title, 'Ice Queen' Kurenai." he said as he looked at her.

"I wish I could say it is a pleasure to meet you Jiraiya-sama, but I don't particularly like lying to fellow Konoha ninja." she said in response. Jiraiya just smirked, knowing the women's population didn't really like him.

"Aww, don't be like that Kurenai-chan," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, "I'm sure I could find some reason for it to have been a pleasure." he said suggestively. Kurenai blanched back, looking disgusted before going through a few handseals and Jiraiya was suddenly standing in front of her with a blank gaze while his eyes widened.

Naruto dropped down next to Kurenai just as Jiraiya's hands shot up to his eyes and he started to scream. Naruto sweatdropped, "How bad was he? I was only behind you guys by like 5 seconds." he said in an exasperated tone. Kurenai shrugged as she smirked at Jiraiya, who was now rolling on the ground in pain.

This continued for another three minutes until Naruto looked at Kurenai, "Okay Kurenai-chan, please release him, he may be a pervert but he is still a good ninjutsu teacher, besides I need him to be able to teach." he said with a chuckle as Kurenai smiled at Naruto, before releasing the Genjutsu and both Naruto and herself smirked at the suddenly quiet Sannin.

"T-that was cruel Kurenai-chan." Jiraiya said weakly, "a Genjutsu with Gai and Kakashi doing... things. Extremely cruel." Jiraiya said as shudders wracked his body.

"That should stop you from doing such things in my presence, Jiraiya-sama." Kurenai said with mirth in her voice, though the tone of steel underlying it made her point. Jiraiya nodded emphatically as Naruto looked around.

"So," Naruto said, drawing his sensei's looks, "What're we doing here?" he asked as he looked at Jiraiya.

"Well, first..." Jiraiya said as he stood up and patted himself down, "I need to know what you can do, that was the reason I had you bring Kurenai along." he said as he looked at Kurenai. Kurenai nodded. Naruto felt a bit nervous as he waited for Kurenai to give an evaluation of him. He hadn't ever heard of what Kurenai thought of his skills or what he could do.

"We have been training mainly in Genjutsu, which is definitely his strong point at this time." she said as she thought deeply, "Obviously, he is capable of affecting multiples targets, something that Genjutsu users usually have trouble with because of the mental capacity but he is capable of enrapturing more people than even I can, partly because he has the chakra but also because of the way his mind works, he is capable of multitasking to a point that I have never seen before." she praised as she smiled at Naruto, "I'm a bit surprised that he was capable of using his own Genjutsu so soon, as his moniker states, that Genjutsu was much more chakra intensive and I have a feeling that Naruto more forced the chakra onto the bandits than actually invading their chakra coils. Any experienced shinobi would have been able to easily dispel it because of this." she theorized. Naruto looked down, a bit disappointed but Jiraiya nodded his head, that was expected with moderate chakra control, Naruto knew how to implant the illusion but he hadn't invaded someone's mind to do it but merely altered their senses by forcing it over their own input, something that was dangerous and unreliable as ninja would be capable of sensing this and easily dispelling it.

"However, his chakra control has severely improved since then, I wouldn't be surprised if he was capable of taking on those thugs again by himself and being capable of doing the Genjutsu correctly this time." she complimented, which caused Naruto to smile and look up at her.

"What chakra control do you know Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Surface clinging and water walking, but I managed to adapt the leaf floating exercise to suit my larger chakra, would you like to see?" Naruto asked, to which Jiraiya nodded. Naruto walked over to a bush, quickly pulling a leaf off of the bush, he put it on his forehead, sticking it to his forehead with chakra. He then pushed the chakra flow to below the leaf, and slowly started to overload his chakra up at the top of the leaf, forcing it down and onto the chakra which was below it, making the leaf seem as if it had just moved down Naruto's face. "I can do this with up to 6 leaves at this point, simultaneously." Naruto said as Jiraiya's jaw dropped and Kurenai's eyebrows raised into her black curls.

Jiraiya then smiled, as if he had won an award and motioned for Kurenai to continue her compilation, "He has made three of his own Genjutsu, more of which we are working on getting the handseals down but we have been waylaid until recently. Those Genjutsu in his arsenal make him almost as dangerous as myself with his cunning mind and the capability of casting Genjutsu with his more potent chakra. Of course, any experienced Genjutsu user will be capable of countering him but anyone without a proper Genjutsu training will easily fall prey to his techniques." Kurenai said as she finished, "Then, we trained his speed, he currently has weights on that are much heavier than I think they should be but his body adapts incredibly fast, we assume this is because of the Kyuubi and his bloodlines." Kurenai said, which caught Jiraiya's notice.

"What bloodlines?" he asked, a note of curiousness in his voice.

"He is from the Uzumaki clan Jiraiya-sama..." Kurenai began, to which Jiraiya held his hand up.

"Which ones do you have?" he asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Sensor and Body." Naruto answered after a pause. Jiraiya smirked, almost as if he had just hit a jackpot. He motioned for Kurenai to continue.

"Anyways, he is almost as fast as myself with his weights off, which means he is faster than anyone in the exam, except perhaps that Rock Lee." she said, to which Jiraiya nodded.

"So, you built him to be able to get away from his opponent?" he asked, to which Kurenai nodded. "Anything else?" he asked.

Kurenai thought for a moment before shaking her head, "Only that he would be a solid chuunin level with some decent ninjutsu, and a taijutsu style. As it is right now, he is a high genin level only because he is lacking in those two areas." she finished with a smile.

Jiraiya nodded again, "Anything to add Naruto?" he asked.

"I know Fuuton: Daitoppa and Fuuton: Kamaitachi. Nothing else." he added as he looked at Jiraiya.

"How did you learn those?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"Ummm, kinda watched Asuma-sensei perform them in team training one day and sorta picked it up." he said as he rubbed his head.

"You saw a jutsu once and managed to recreate it?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto just nodded his head. "That's impressive brat, even if the ones you copied aren't all that difficult but still impressive." Jiraiya praised. Naruto smiled and even Kurenai nodded her agreement, "So, any idea what type of jutsu you would like to learn?" he asked. Naruto cocked his head to the side, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Jiraiya sighed, "I mean, do you want offensive, defensive, or supplementary?" he asked, "and do you want elemental jutsu or generic chakra types?" Naruto's face turned down obviously in thought as he placed a hand to his chin. Naruto thought for a few minutes before Jiraiya seemed to get impatient, "Do you know your chakra affinity?" he asked.

Naruto looked up, that confused look back, Kurenai sighed, "He means, that different chakra feeling that you would get if you stared at a chakra for too long Naruto-kun. It's something I hadn't told him about yet and I doubt Kakashi has told anyone other than the Uchiha about it." she said as she spoke to the both of them.

Jiraiya frowned, "Well, chakra affinities aren't usually trained yet so... Does your team already know their affinities Kurenai?" he asked, to which Kurenai nodded. Naruto frowned.

"Anyways," Jiraiya said, seeing Naruto's frown, "chakra affinities show which of the five main elements that a person's chakra is most attuned to. The five main elements are Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. These affinities also have a circular pattern that is associated with them in accordance with their weaknesses, in other words, Fire is strong against Wind, Wind is strong against Lightning, Lightning is strong against Earth, Earth is strong against Water, and Water is strong against Fire. Follow me?" Jiraiya said as he drew the circle in the ground for Naruto. Naruto nodded as he studied the circle.

"So that's why Sasuke's and my jutsu caused such an explosion, my wind enhanced his fire, right?" he asked, to which Jiraiya and Kurenai nodded with small smiles. "Okay." he said.

"Now, even if you have a wind affinity, that doesn't mean you can't learn a lightning technique, it is just that wind techniques will come to you easier than a lightning technique. Understand?" Jiraiya asked, to which Naruto nodded again, "So, let's find out your affinity." Jiraiya then took out a piece of paper, handing it to Naruto, he said, "Channel some chakra into it, if it cuts, you're wind. If it burns, you're fire. If it crumbles away, you're earth. If it gets soggy, you're water. If it crumples up, you're lightning." Jiraiya explained. Naruto nodded and sent a bit of his potent chakra into the paper. His eye went wide as the paper split right down the middle, his finger being pricked and causing him to drop his paper from surprise.

"Hmm, wind eh? That's pretty rare in Konoha." Jiraiya said.

"Only Asuma and Hayate have that right?" Kurenai asked, to which Jiraiya nodded. "It explains why he was able to copy the wind ninjutsu though." she commented, again Jiraiya nodded.

"Well, wind is usually used for close to mid range combat, it is also the most offensive chakra affinity one can have." Jiraiya said, drawing Naruto's attention, "Of course, most of the jutsu for wind are attacks, the defensive jutsu for it is extremely powerful because of the rarity." he said as he rubbed his chin, "Of course, I think I know what I want to teach you Naruto." he smiled at Naruto, who looked curious.

"I have a few defensive jutsu that require for my hair to be as long as it is, they are incredibly useful as no one ever really expects for hair to become a weapon and the defensive jutsu I have would be very effective in allowing you to bypass physical attacks. I don't know why I didn't see that earlier." Jiraiya muttered to himself as the end. Naruto smiled as Kurenai smirked, sending Naruto an 'I told you so' look about his hair. "If you manage to perfect these, then I have one other thing I wish to teach you before the finals." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Bring it on then, Jiraiya-sensei." he said with a grin.

"You may go now Kurenai-chan. Thank you for the help and analysis." Jiraiya said to Kurenai, a clear dismissal from his training session, Naruto frowned slightly but Kurenai nodded before jumping into the treeline and disappearing, Naruto following her chakra signature for a few minutes before she got out of range.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya, to see the man grinning at him, Naruto suddenly felt uncomfortable as Jiraiya spoke, "You fancy her huh?" he asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Naruto flushed but glared at Jiraiya, "So what if I do?" he asked with a blush still tinting his cheeks.

Jiraiya chuckled, "Nothing," he admitted as he held his hands up in defensive, "Just be careful, if one of your enemies notices how much you like her, they will do anything to hurt her just to get to you." he said with a seriousness that Naruto hadn't seen up until now. Naruto's eyes narrowed over at Jiraiya, feeling like Jiraiya was talking about someone or something Naruto didn't know about. But, ultimately, Naruto didn't say anything else about it.

"Why did you have Kurenai-sensei leave?" he asked.

"These jutsu I use are not known anywhere else, they're not written down even in the Forbidden Scroll." Jiraiya said while frowning, "Whom I teach them to are meant to be used by them and them alone, I expect you to refrain from teaching this technique to anyone else unless I give you permission or I'm killed and you're then the only user of said technique." Jiraiya said with a gleam in his eye, "I'm, essentially, taking you on as a temporary apprentice right now Naruto, and I expect you to follow my rules just as I would follow yours for any Genjutsu you would teach me that you had created." Jiraiya said, trying to make Naruto understand his point, by the nod of Naruto's head he knew he got his point across.

"I'm not trying to be mean about it, I wish for my techniques to pass only to those whom I deem worthy, just as you, one day, will do the same." he finished, to which Naruto nodded. "Now, are you ready?" he asked. Naruto's happy countenance faded into a cold impassive face as five Kage Bunshin appeared around Naruto before hopping into the foliage and positioning themselves in a radius around their temporary training grounds. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, watching the shadow clones jump away before smiling, seemingly pleased with what Naruto had done.

"Okay, the first technique I'm going to teach to you is the basis for the rest of these techniques, watch closely, I'll demonstrate it only once." Jiraiya said as he began to go through handseals, Naruto watched, along with his bloodline as Jiraiya's chakra flowed through his body. "Ram-Rat-Snake, **Hari Jizō** (1)!" Jiraiya said as he landed on the snake handsign, Naruto saw as Jiraiya's long hair stretched out even more, chakra flowing to the follicles on Jiraiya's head, causing the hair to grow and extend all over Jiraiya's body so he looked like a porcupine of his white hair. The odd thing that Naruto felt was that the chakra that had been channeled to the follicles was now being channeled to Jiraiya's hair as well, the white hair spiked up as if ready to stab someone.

"Got a feel for the chakra usage, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto nodded as he watched Jiraiya slowly release the technique, his hair shortening and slowly resuming its previous length and position, somehow the extra length just disappeared with the chakra being released. When his hair was reutrned to normal, Jiraiya looked at Naruto, "Well?" he asked.

Naruto scrunched his face up in thought, "I could feel you use chakra to stimulate the base of your hair to lengthen your hair so it covered your whole body, it was quite amazing but what confused me is what is the use of channeling chakra to your hair like that, it just looks like you grew your hair to cover yourself." Naruto said.

"Very good, you're experienced in using your bloodline to determine attacks." Jiraiya said, to which Naruto nodded. "Good, that is very useful in combat and will help to save you. As far as Hari Jizō is concerned however, you were close in what you said. The purpose for channeling chakra to my hair is it gives my hair strands the denseness and resiliency of needles. These needles serve as a defense system which can block most metal and thrown weapons, it also awards a slight resistance to elemental jutsu." Jiraiya explained, to which Naruto's eyes widened, this was a very useful jutsu especially if he got into close combat or had a long range fighter that he couldn't dodge in time. "Additionally, there is another jutsu that can be used while having Hari Jizō active, this is an attack that takes the hardened hairs and launches them at the opponent with similar damage as senbon needles, the name of this attack is **Hari Jigoku** (2) and I will be training you in this once you have mastered Hari Jizō." he said. Naruto smiled, excited about getting such a versatile jutsu. Jiraiya smiled as well, "You can see why I would 'nt want this jutsu to fall into just anyone's hands?" he asked, to which Naruto nodded.

"The hand seals to Hari Jizō are Tiger-Horse-Boar-Ram-Rat-Snake, get to work." Jiraiya said, to which Naruto adopted a serious expression and began to attempt the jutsu for the first time, going through the handseals, Naruto built up what he felt was an appropriate level of chakra and released it with the jutsu as Jiraiya watched. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt his hair lengthening, covering his whole body, he smiled as he felt it cover his body, starting to direct his chakra into his hair, he felt his hair continue to lengthen until he was literally drowning in his hair. Naruto flushed as he stopped channeling chakra and his hair slowly withdrew back into himself, to see Jiraiya standing there with a smirk on his face. Jiraiya turned and began to walk away as he spoke, "I'm going researching, come find me when you have it mastered." he said as he disappeared, Naruto grumbled and set about learning his newest jutsu.

(Scene Break)

Twelve hours later, Naruto was on his back, panting from the chakra he had just exhausted in trying to get the Hari Jizō to work properly. He was already close in figuring it out, his hair growth was not as long as before but he still needed to perfect that before he could try sharpening his hairs. Naruto decided that it was time for dinner and that he was going to head home, so he slowly dispelled his clones, feeling the leftover chakra from them refilling his reserves slightly as he stumbled to his feet and headed off to the direction his clones had sensed Jiraiya was 'researching.'

" **Interesting Jutsu, for a ningen.** " Kyuubi spoke after having been silent the entire day. Naruto nodded his head, not really deigning to respond mentally, " **You will need to set aside some training days in the control of my youki, for this pact to work. I will not have you wasting my power like that Insane Tanuki.** " Naruto merely nodded once again as Kyuubi fell silent once again.

Naruto found Jiraiya peeking through some bushes at some girls playing in their bikini's underneath a waterfall. Naruto rolled his eyes, deciding to let his sensei know that he was done training for the day, Naruto walke dup behind Jiraiya and launched his sensei down the cliff and into the water, right next to the playing women, Naruto smirked and yelled, "Pervert!" before turning around and heading to his house, tired and ready for a hot meal before bed.

As Naruto walked, he thought back to last night, it seemed unreal to him that Kurenai had liked him like that. Even though Naruto had never shown any interest in her like that until after her kiss, Naruto was happy she felt like this about him. It gave him a warm feeling inside his chest and his heart jumped each time he thought about her. He didn't know exactly what this feeling was but he knew he liked Kurenai just like he thought a girlfriend would be liked by a boy. So, he had ventured out and asked Kurenai last night. He had been ecstatic about her acceptance, even if he was a bit saddened he couldn't proclaim that he had her as a girlfriend out loud and to his friends, he was still happy about their relationship.

Of course, Naruto was completely new to a relationship such as this so he began to think of what he should do as Kurenai's boyfriend, the mere thought sending a fluttering to his stomach. He smiled as he entered the village proper, thoughts of what he should do floating around his head, flowers, chocolates, presents, dates. After debating about it, he decided he should take his new girlfriend on a date since they had never actually eaten together since the first night she had started to teach him, they had tea together but it wasn't the same. Of course, that brought about the question of where they should go since they couldn't be seen in public together. Then Naruto grinned, he knew the perfect place to have some privacy and enjoy a night together. Naruto walked into his house with a smile on his face and plans for the next night already in his head.


	21. A Date and Apprentice

Naruto slipped his sandals on after having had breakfast in his house. He quickly slipped out of his home and locked the door behind himself as he made his way to Kurenai's, utilizing his stealth skills to avoid being spotted by as many people as possible.

As he traveled, Naruto thought over what he had come up with for his and Kurenai's first date, a moonlight picnic at his favorite spot, on top of the Hokage monument. He felt that it would be sufficiently isolated away from the village that no one would ever notice them without either himself or Kurenai sensing them and none of the civilians could ruin the atmosphere by their hateful stares. Also, he wanted to try out the cooking skills that Yoshino had treated him to when he showed some interest in helping her cook. Naruto had thoroughly enjoyed the hands on and very direct way Yoshino taught him to cook.

Naruto had to admit that he was far more excited about asking Kurenai on a date for the first time than he was about training, probably the first time he could say he was more excited about something other than training in the past four months. Naruto looked around, discreetly making sure no one had followed him nor that he was being watched as he made his way into Kurenai's apartment complex. Blinking, Naruto looked around once more, making sure he could not sense any chakra signatures near him.

Satisfied he wasn't followed, Naruto returned his attention to where he was and walked forward, reaching Kurenai's door in short order and promptly knocking on it, knowing Kurenai always woke early to train then get ready for her day. Naruto waited patiently, almost a full minute passing before Kurenai answered the door, her normal attire wrapped around her body as she looked down at him, a smile crossing her face.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun... what is it I can do for you today?" she chirped in an extremely happy voice.

Naruto smiled as well, happy she was happy and opened his mouth to ask her out when his words caught in his throat as he looked at her, a tense silence engulfed them as Naruto closed his mouth and opened it again, attempting to speak the words he wanted to, until, "Uh, Ohayo, Kurenai-sensei, how are you?" he finally asked.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow in surprise before answering, "I'm fine Naruto-kun, how are you?" she asked back.

"Fine, Just fine." he said as he looked down, for some reason losing the courage to ask her out so brazenly like he had done with Sakura. "Ummm." he started, looking at her with hesitancy in his eyes, "I improved alot on Jiraiya-sensei's jutsu. He was impressed." he said with a small and hesitant grin.

Kurenai's lips pressed together but she responded, "Very good Naruto-kun, now, I know you didn't come here just to give me a training report." she said tersely, making it obvious she wanted him to explain why he had come to her house so early, it wasn't exactly early for shinobi but you didn't visit near this time unless you had some business or were lovers... since no one was to know of their relationship he should have another reason.

Naruto flinched slightly, hunching into his shoulders, his usually bright and stubborn personality being replaced with a shier person in front of the person whose approval and recognition meant the most to him pressing down on him. Naruto didn't see Kurenai's eyes softening but Naruto did hear Kyuubi.

" **Oh great me!** " Kyuubi said from its cage, " **You stare me down with no fear yet you cower in front of the woman you want to go out with because you couldn't ask her out right away, how pathetic.** **Perhaps your words were nothing more than bravado and you really don't want this woman as your own.** " he taunted. Naruto's face twisted into a snarl. " **Good!** " Kyuubi said as he felt Naruto's anger grow, " **That's it Brat! Now, use that anger and ask her out, I won't have you be some sniveling cowardly person, even in your personal life, that reflects badly upon me.** " Kyuubi said as it settled itself into Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto grumbled to the fox, sending it a picture of himself standing on top of its head with all its tails in his hand, yanking them harshly, before turning to Kurenai, his previous hesitancy completely gone as he spoke in a confident yet light tone, "Kurenai-chan, would you please go on a date with me tonight?" he asked.

Kurenai blinked, stood there for another moment, seemingly assimilating the information Naruto had just supplied before blinking again and a smile crossed her face, "It would be a pleasure, Naruto-kun." she replied in the same tone, making sure not to disturb her neighbors.

Naruto nodded, although he was jumping for joy inside, "Can I pick you up for 9?" he asked with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Kurenai smiled as she nodded, "What should I dress for?" she asked.

Naruto smiled, "Um, we'll spend a decent amount of time outside so that should help you choose," at Kurenai's questioning look, "I want it to be a surprise." he said with a bit of a blush. Kurenai narrowed her eyes at him, questioning him but Naruto merely smirked foxily at her, letting her know he wouldn't tell her and she smirked before nodding.

"Wear a henge to pick me up please, once we are alone, as I am sure you picked someplace desolate..." she trailed off, as Naruto nodded, "Then we will drop our henges." she said and Naruto nodded again before Kurenai smiled at him, "I can't wait, Naruto-kun." she said, that same tone of voice sending a thrill down his spine as he blushed while Kurenai giggled lightly and closed the door.

Naruto turned around, heading towards the village gates. As he walked away his face was sporting another bright smile while he walked, his steps gaining speed as he reached the street. All of a sudden, Naruto found himself running, flying down the streets with his full speed in use, except with his weights on. Naruto whooped as he reached the village gates, his chest heaving slightly from his run and he yelled out, unable to hold it any longer, "Yahoo!" he jumped up in the air, pumping a hand in victory. Naruto turned to the chuckles that had started to his right, intent on telling the person to shove it up his ass for interrupting his personal heaven, when he saw Jiraiya smirking at him. All of a sudden, Naruto felt like a shinobi in the aim of a weapons specialist.

Jiraiya, however, merely chuckled as he waved at the two gate guards, tapping Naruto on the shoulder to indicate him to follow him as the two then made their way into the forest. Naruto jumped behind Jiraiya, his face burning from his blush but Jiraiya continued moving without speaking. Soon enough, Naruto dropped down next to Jiraiya appearing in the same clearing as the day before.

Of course, Naruto narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya as Jiraiya turned around, a perverted leer on his face as he rubbed his hands together. "So, did my semi-apprentice get laid by his beautiful sensei last night?" he asked as his eyes seemed to glaze over, "did she take you on a ride you would never be able to experience with those young girls you once called classmates?" he asked as a bit of drool escaped his mouth, "well, come on man, details! I live to write this stuff. Oh! what a story you would make, Icha Icha Sensei's Dirty Teaching methods." he said as he stared intently at Naruto, who blushed, certain Jiraiya was talking about perverted things because of what he wrote but Naruto had no idea what exactly Jiraiya was talking about.

So, "Leave me alone, Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled out even as his blush covered his cheeks, figuring that denying whatever the man suggested was the correct path since whatever he was talking about was obviously something Naruto hadn't done.

Jiraiya giggled perversely, "No matter, I will get the details eventually!" he said as if he was planning some great heinous crime. Then, like a switch was flipped, Jiraiya stood up from his slightly crouched position and spoke in the same serious tone he had the day before, "Okay, show me how far you got before you kicked me into those girl's bathing spot," he said, "that was perfect by the way, thank you!" he added with another perverted leer as his hands came out from his body, seemingly groping something in front of him with his imagination as Naruto sighed and began the handseals for the Hari Jizō.

" **Ninpo: Hari Jizō.** " Naruto said, allowing his mastery of the chakra he channeled to show how far he had progressed in the jutsu. He held the jutsu as Jiraiya walked around him, casting a critical eye on his progress.

"Good progress Naruto, you seem to pick up on jutsu much faster if you practice it." he commented, even after only one training session Jiraiya seemed to pick out Naruto's training habits. "I'm content with your progress, continue trying to master this today, once you have it down, I'll teach you Hari Jigoku. Get to work." he said as he walked off into the foliage again, Naruto assumed to spy on some more unsuspecting girls. Naruto sighed as he began his work for the day, looking forward to the night the whole time he was training.

(Scene Break)

Hours later, Naruto looked up at the sky, noticing the time, he tried the Hari Jizō one last time, finally getting the correct length, before calling it quits for the day. He needed time to bathe, get some food and then cook so he was about finishing training much earlier than he liked, but it was worth it. Naruto walked into the foliage again, having sensed Jiraiya in the same spot as the day before, quickly making his way behind his perverted sensei he spoke quickly.

"I have something to do tonight, I'm finished training for today. Thanks for today, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he bowed slightly to Jiraiya, who just waved him off before Naruto turned and left the forest, never noticing Jiraiya's eyes on the back of his head once he had turned, too preoccupied with thoughts of what he had to get and make for dinner.

(Scene Break)

Naruto smiled as he looked down at his sealing scroll. He had the whole dinner sealed inside and he was positive that he had done his best with the meal, he was actually quite proud of the food and thought it would be the best he had done so far. He looked at the time, seeing that he had about twenty minutes before he was supposed to pick Kurenai up, he checked over his outfit yet again, smoothing out the ripples in his kimono, the same black with orange swirls kimono that he had worn on his date with Ino, which caused him to frown as he thought of her. Shaking those bad thoughts away, he thought of how he felt about wearing this on his first date with Kurenai.

Though he thought that the kimono suited him perfectly, he also felt sad about the fact that he only had this for formal dressing. Since he hadn't expected ever having a girlfriend anytime in the near future, he hadn't bothered buying anything else that would be suited for a date with his girlfriend, at least that was how he felt. At the same time, Naruto had been surprised when the kimono had fit him as well as it did with his new physique. He had ordered some more kimonos but they wouldn't be ready for a few weeks so he was stuck with this until late next week.

Naruto looked at the time again, noticing five minutes had passed since he had last looked, he grabbed the scroll, placing it inside his kimono, he applied a henge, gaining the appearance of a nondescript brown-haired teen, and shunshined outside of his house, into a nearby alley.

Looking around, Naruto smiled as no one was present in the alley. He exited the alley and made his way, leisurely up the street, towards Kurenai's apartment, enjoying the first time in his life that he wasn't glared at for simply being himself.

Of course, Naruto was surprised when some of the civilians would actually nod towards him, acknowledging him as a fellow human while he walked along. Naruto's shock caused him to miss some of the children, who always avoided him because of their parents, run past his legs, chasing a ball with laughter and smiles on their faces. As expected, Naruto heard a dark whisper start in the back of his mind, tainting his happy mood with thoughts of how despicable these people were that a mere change in his appearance would allow him such freedom and acknowledgment. As if to accentuate that whisper, Naruto felt a spark of jealousy rear its head within him, wishing for such a peaceful and wonderful life of living as if no one was aware of his burden.

But, Naruto shook those thoughts away as he looked at Kurenai's apartment complex. It was pointless being jealous of a life he would never have, it was pointless to be angry at the villagers for treating him as they have so far. It would serve to do nothing more than turn him into a person which acted with derision to others on the levels of what Sasuke was and he would never trample on people like Sasuke did so he cast those horrible thoughts and feelings to the back of his head, regaining his previous attitude as he stepped into the complex with a small smile on his face.

Naruto began to walk through the small foyer, heading towards the stairs, when he stopped. His eyes panned around the foyer, catching sight of only one other person standing in the communal place, a nondescript blonde haired woman whom held a small smirk on her lips that Naruto felt was very familiar. Naruto's eyes seemed to gain a glint as the girl sauntered up to him, that smirk still playing with her lips as she spoke, "Hello, Naruto-kun." she said lowly.

Naruto smiled, "Hello to you too, Kurenai-chan." he replied, looking at her, now, hazel eyes, "Are you ready?" he asked, holding his arm out for her to take. She nodded, her loose blonde hair flailing around her head a bit as she reached out, taking hold of his arm and the two turned to the exit, a disguised Naruto leading the disguised Kurenai out onto the streets and into the growing dusk.

Naruto and Kurenai walked in silence, Kurenai seemed to be looking around, curious on where Naruto was leading her as Naruto smiled lightly, enjoying how she tried to guess where he was taking her. Naruto led her past the clans' part of the village, reaching the edge of the forest surrounding the Village, Naruto smirked as he took a stronger hold on Kurenai, Kurenai looked at him with questioning eyes as Naruto shunshined them up onto the viewing platform, about halfway up the Hokage Monument.

Kurenai stumbled for one step when they arrived, looking at Naruto with a bit of surprise before she turned her eyes to look around at the abandoned post, "I didn't know you could shunshin." she said, her disguised voice sounded nothing like her normally celestial tones to Naruto's ears, he could almost hear Kyuubi gagging in the back of his mind from his thoughts, he quickly set up a mind block on the great beast as he turned his attention back to Kurenai's disguised face, which was now facing him.

"It wasn't hard to learn, the hand signs aren't exactly long and it takes a chakra control I now have." he said with a small smile. Kurenai nodded, she couldn't deny that.

"So," she said slowly, "Is this were you wanted to bring me?" she asked. Naruto shook his head and dropped his henge.

"No, we have one more shunshin before we reach there, but I wanted to show this to you." he said as he waved at the edge of the platform, drawing Kurenai's eyes. Kurenai saw that the sun was slowly dipping down on the horizon and figured out what he wanted to show her, but she turned back to see Naruto eyeing her henge, she smirked lightly as she finally dropped her own henge.

Naruto figured Kurenai had liked what he wore as she had smiled lightly at him when he lost his henge, he blushed slightly under her acceptance and eagerly awaited looking at what she would be wearing under her own henge. As such, when she dropped her henge, a soft gasp flew past his lips as he saw her, not in her usual wrappings but dressed up slightly.

She had on a one piece black dress that had straps over her shoulders, covering almost her whole shoulder while leaving her creamy white skin from the top of her arm all the way down to her fingertips open to Naruto's roving eyes. He followed the curve of her dress, which supported her breasts nicely, showing their shapeliness along with the bountifulness of her endowment. Of course, it did not show too much of her cleavage, only enough for a peak at them before the dress converged and fell around her in slight folds down to where her hips filled out the dress. It continued past that all the way down to her knees, leaving her with plenty of fabric for which to walk with as it didn't hug her legs. On her feet were black heels that were obviously as comfortable as they were functionable.

Around her neck was a silver necklace with a few rubies set into it on every three links, which accentuated her ruby earrings and her wine red eyes nicely. Of course, this was topped by a messy bun of her curly black hair, strands of which seemed to stick out of her bun, but it only seemed to enhance her beauty as they fell about her shoulders framing her face. All in all, she looked as beautiful as she had when he first laid eyes on her.

Kurenai smirked and swayed her hips a bit as she took the three steps she needed to reach Naruto's side, "I take it you like this?" she asked with a giggle as she wrapped an arm around his waist. Naruto nodded numbly as he gulped down the spit that had accumulated during his staring. "Good." she said happily as she pecked him on the lips lightly and turned back to the coming sunset.

Naruto shook his head and wrapped his own arm around her waist, squeezing lightly, "I love the view of the sunset from here, it's perfect." he said as the sun dipped below the horizon, bathing the Village and sun in a sharp pink color from the last of its rays. Naruto and Kurenai stood by each other, enjoying the view as the light slowly faded away to the night and the stars appeared in the dark sky. "Ready to go?" he asked after having spent a good twenty minutes watching the sunlight dissipate. Kurenai nodded and Naruto activated his shunshin again, the two of them appearing on the top of the Hokage monument, in the same spot Naruto had spent not two days ago. Kurenai gasped lightly as she looked down at the Village, seemingly another sky with how their lights looked like stars of their own. Naruto smiled.

"Amazing isn't it? I love coming up here, especially when I was younger." he admitted as he reached into his kimono and drew out his sealing scroll, taking a few steps away, he pointed his sealing scroll away and unsealed the dinner he had prepared. The soft blowing of the wind quickly dispersing the smoke, allowing a blanket with two places set for two people to eat along with a decent size basket which had a wonderful scent coming from it.

Kurenai turned around, slight surprise showing on her face as Naruto led her to her own place and she easily sat down on her knees, kneeling at the small table set up on top of the blanket. Naruto kneeled down at his own place, smiling across at Kurenai, who returned the smile with one of her own, as he reached into the basket next to him, pulling out a plate filled with steaming Kushiyaki(1) as well as a container of steamed rice along with a Kasutera(2). Kurenai looked at the food as Naruto waved his hand, indicating for her to dig in. She favored him with a small smile as she pulled two skewers of Kushiyaki onto her plate with a small bowl of rice to accentuate the food. Naruto smiled as he served himself, a healthy portion of rice going along with his four skewers.

"Itadakimasu." the two chorused as they prayed over their food. With this done, Kurenai took a skewer in her hand and gracefully brought it to her lips, seemingly oblivious to Naruto's staring as he eagerly awaited her trying his cooking. He was amazed at how easily she managed to eat the chicken off of the skewer, not leaving a even a small amount of her lipstick on the green pepper that was right next to it. Naruto waited eagerly, as Kurenai chewed her food, seemingly enjoying the taste before she slowly swallowed her food and opened her eyes, to see Naruto's intense stare.

A hue of pink tinted her cheeks and she smiled demurely, "I didn't realize I looked so good eating." she said with a flirting tone that Naruto almost missed, as it was it caused Naruto's heart to flip in his chest as she fluttered her eyelids.

Naruto smiled, "You don't realize how beautiful you look all the time Kurenai-chan." he replied, causing Kurenai to blush a bit harder, "But, I was curious what you thought of the cooking." he said after having paused. Kurenai blinked before looking down at the food.

"It's good, I have to say it holds a unique taste that I haven't ever come across in Konoha. Where did you get it?" she asked as she took the green pepper into her mouth along with a smaller piece of beef on the other side of the pepper on the skewer.

Naruto smiled, not even bothered by the assumption that she had, "I cooked it." he said as he picked up his own skewer and dug into his food with a gusto, keeping an eye on Kurenai, catching her guilty gaze, he swallowed his food quickly and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I shouldn't have assumed." she apologized. Naruto frowned slightly.

"It's fine Kurenai-chan, you didn't know I could cook. I just hope you enjoy the rest of the meal." he said as he watched her nod then take another bite, following suit they both fell into a comfortable silence as the two ate.

Moonlight bathed the monument in its glow as Naruto and Kurenai partook of the small feast Naruto had made, thoroughly enjoying the food and the sweet at the end. They each made a few small attempts at conversation but the two were already so aware of each other due to their previous relationship that it was hard to find something to talk about that wasn't part of their careers, which was something they both seemed to want to avoid.

As they were getting to the end of the sweets though, Naruto seemed to find a good point, "So," he started, his hesitancy coming to the forefront, "what's your favorite color?" he asked with a piercing gaze. Even though someone would normally be embarrassed asking such a question like this, Naruto seemed so genuinely curious, Kurenai chuckled.

"Oddly enough," she said as her eyes gleamed in the moonlight, "it was crimson, but I have somehow come to like a golden yellow." she answered with a small smile while she blushed slightly.

Naruto blinked before reaching behind him, pulling a full spikes of his hair forward, he looked at them, before looking back at Kurenai as she blushed slightly. Naruto chuckled as well. "What about yours?" she asked.

Naruto smiled at her, pushing his empty plate away from himself, he leaned forward slightly, "I liked my neon orange jumpsuits but I like the burnt orange that my sash is right now." he said honestly. Kurenai nodded, "When's your birthday?" he asked.

"June eleventh." she answered, to which Naruto nodded, "Yours is October tenth." she said with a small giggle at Naruto's open mouth before he remembered the event of that day and suddenly nodded to her.

"Kasutera?" he asked, holding a knife up to the cake he had made for desert.

"A small piece please." she said as she held out her plate. Naruto smirked as he picked up a small piece of the cake, no bigger than his pinky and placed it on her plate, struggling to contain his laughter as she looked at the piece in disbelief before looking back at him, noticing his shaking sides she glared at him. That is, until she grinned herself.

Naruto cut himself a piece and went to sit back, placing the knife on the plate with his cake. That is, until Kurenai's piece of cake splattered against his face, the frosting on the top of it causing it to stick to his face. He grimaced as he wiped his face of the frosting before turning an eye on the silently giggling Kurenai, whom was now eating a piece of cake that was more along the size she had asked for.

Naruto looked down, figuring he had asked for that, when he noticed his plate was gone. He looked around for a few seconds before it dawned on him that the cake Kurenai had been eating was the piece he had cut for himself! He looked at her, to see her place the last piece of cake into her mouth and visibly swallow the cake. Naruto's eye twitched as he watched her calmly wipe her face with her napkin then slowly look up at him. The smirk that then graced her lips was the snapping point, " _No one outpranks me!_ " Naruto thought to himself as he launched himself across the table, tackling the surprised Kurenai.

Naruto and Kurenai rolled, each trying to gain the upper hand as Naruto spoke, "Trying to outprank me! The Prankster king from hell huh!" he said as he rolled Kurenai onto her back.

Kurenai smirked as she lifted her body, rolling Naruto's lighter body over for the final time, "I can't exactly be dull if my boyfriend tries to pull one on me." she retorted as she straddled him, looking down at his panting face with her own breath coming in slightly labored breaths their little tussle having taken more energy out of them than expected, of course, Naruto rose his hips, trying to jostle her off.

Kurenai smirked wider as she leaned down after his third attempt to move her and sensually licked his cheek, her tongue catching the leftover icing he had missed, but more importantly, gliding over his whisker marks, causing Naruto's body to stiffen before he shuddered. Kurenai pushed herself back up, so she could take a better look at Naruto's face, only to see a glazed look as she giggled at him, "So, your whisker marks are sensitive?" she asked. Naruto's only answer was a locking of the eyes as she bent back down, pressing her bountiful breasts against his chiseled chest and licking the little bit of icing that was hanging at the edge of his lips. She paused, letting him wonder what she was going to do before pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Naruto grumbled in his mind as Kurenai teased him about his whisker marks before then teasing him with her semi kiss. He leaned forward, hoping she would kiss him and she answered him, their lips meeting in an explosion of passion as the two explored each other's lips. Naruto felt Kurenai's lips pucker slightly and he took hold of her lower lip with his own and sucked on it lightly, knowing she seemed to like it as she moaned the last two times he did this. He was rewarded with yet another moan as she pressed herself slightly harder into his body.

Naruto and Kurenai made out for almost three minutes under the moonlight before they parted, both of them smirking at their partner as they panted slightly. "I love kissing you." Naruto whispered between breaths as Kurenai's smirk turned into a smile, she pecked him on the lips.

"Your not bad yourself." she said as she then stood up, allowing Naruto to stand up as well. They both looked up at the moon, checking the time before Naruto sighed.

"Would you be angry if we called it a night here?" he asked, "I have training tomorrow morning." he explained.

Kurenai shook her head, "Let's get you packed up." she said. Naruto smiled as he walked back over to his previous sealing scroll, tapping a seal, he held it out and all of the items previously sealed within it were sucked back up into its seal. He smiled at Kurenai.

"Takeshi-san's shop is incredibly useful." he said as he held his hand out to Kurenai, who stepped up to him.

"This night was one of the best dates I have ever been on Naruto-kun." Kurenai said as she leaned down and looked at him in the eyes, seeing his eyes widen she smiled, "I wanted to tell you that as myself and not under my henge." she added as she applied a henge, transforming back into the same blonde-haired woman.

Naruto nodded before applying his own henge and then taking Kurenai's hand, shunshining them back down to the village before walking her home, leaving her in her foyer, where he had picked her up in and heading to his own home, his heart flipping in his chest as he thought of her eyes while they sparkled in the moonlight.

(Scene Break)

Naruto dropped down into his normal training clearing, looking at Jiraiya, whom was looking back with his own perceptive eyes. It had been two weeks since his first training with Jiraiya and his subsequent date with Kurenai. He had taken Kurenai out to one other date, one in which they sat at Kurenai's house and watched a movie while enjoying a quiet night to themselves. Though it wasn't much of a date, Kurenai had seemed quite happy about it, almost as much as Naruto.

He had advanced well in his use of Hari Jizō while also training his control in Kyuubi's youki, capable of using one tail of its chakra for what he wanted, though it wasn't anywhere near what he desired, it would work for the finals. Naruto had mastered the Hari Jizō as a matter of fact and was now working on the Hari Jigoku, which he was sure he almost had mastered. The final thing he had been doing during the break was researching on the Byakuugan, there were some very interesting books in the Konoha Library that Naruto had found.

"Show me." Jiraiya said as he watched Naruto go through hand seals.

" **Hari Jizō.** " Naruto said as his hair lengthened and grew steely as weapons. Jiraiya walked around him, checking the jutsu for flaws before he appeared in front of Naruto. Jiraiya flicked his wrist and a kunai smashed into Naruto's jutsu, being deflected by his spiky hair, Naruto smiled as did Jiraiya.

"Good Job, next!" he barked at Naruto as Naruto went through some more hand seals.

" **Hari Jigoku!** " he called out as the area was literred with sharp spikes of Naruto's golden blonde locks. Jiraiya had summoned an earth wall to block the needles heading towards him and after a sufficient volley of needles had been expelled, Naruto stopped his attack allowing his hair to shorten back to its normal length. Jiraiya peeked out from his earth wall and smiled.

"You progress well Naruto. Though you're the first I taught these to, I took much longer to learn them so I'm impressed." Jiraiya admitted. "Kurenai truly worked your chakra control to something impressive for your chakra pools. I never expected you to be able to handle the chakra flow for the Hari Jizō when I first heard about you from Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya said as Naruto smiled at the praise he gave to Kurenai and to himself.

After a suitable pause, Naruto spoke, "So, what's next?" he asked with a bit of excitement in his voice, despite his changes he still couldn't curb his insatiable thirst for new techniques, especially ones as versatile and powerful as Jiraiya had introduced to him. Naruto knew that this hair jutsu was very useful for his chosen field and Jiraiya seemed to be able to pinpoint Naruto's weak points as fast as seeing him in battle only one time.

"Hmm, I have three things I wish to give to you, one of which requires a decision on your part." Jiraiya said, to Naruto's slight surprise. Jiraiya smirked, "After having fought you a little, and according to Kurenai, you have no taijutsu style." he said, as Naruto nodded, "Then this scroll has the basics of a style of taijutsu which centers on strong and fast kicks, something which you have in spades because of your speed training. I've seen masters of this style manage to fight taijutsu masters on the level of Gai and still be capable of drawing a stalemate." Jiraiya said, as he handed Naruto a scroll with an odd kanji stamped on it. "Take care of this, I can't get another copy of this scroll." Jiraiya said seriously, Naruto nodded his eyes gaining their usual frosty appearance. Jiraiya nodded, satisfied.

"Second, is this scroll on a B-rank wind jutsu named Fuuton:Senpuuken. Its a short range but it should cause anyone you come across anytime soon to think twice about staying in close range along with the Hari Jizō." Jiraiya explained as he handed this scroll over, the kanji for wind stamped on the scroll. Naruto smiled, nodding happily at Jiraiya, who returned his smile before going unusually serious.

"The final thing I want to give you has a condition attached to it." Jiraiya said as Naruto narrowed his eyes, Jiraiya pulled the large scroll from his back, something Naruto had never seen him do, unraveling it, Jiraiya looked at the scroll for a second before biting his thumb and wiping his blood on one part of the scroll before Naruto felt his chakra spike. Naruto's eyes widened as a giant plum of smoke appeared in front of him, about the same size as before when Jiraiya had crushed his shadow clone. Out of the smoke came a toad, the same one that had crushed Naruto, a necklace around its neck and many markings on its back.

The toad's tongue unfurled, placing a slimy scroll with the same kanji as Jiraiya's headband emblazoned on the seal. The toad poofed away as Naruto held the scroll, gently putting it down on the ground, his mind racing as he concentrated on what Jiraiya was asking without actually saying anything yet. Jiraiya walked up in front of Naruto, looking down at his crouched form, "What I am offering..." Jiraiya started.

"Apprenticeship." Naruto said as he looked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya blinked before nodding, "I already discussed with Kurenai about this and she says it is completely your decision. Of course, I want you to continue training with her as your Genjutsu is nothing short of amazing and has already made your imprint on the world." Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded unconsciously. "If you sign this, you'll be removed from your team and train exclusively under myself and Kurenai, when she has the time, until you become a jounin through the exams or I acknowledge you as competent in all I can teach, which I can promise you, won't be until you are beyond a jounin's level of skill." Jiraiya explained, making sure Naruto was fully aware of what he was getting himself into.

"You will take some missions but it won't be as many as if you were on a team and if you sign this contract, you must know that you won't be able to sign another contract with summons, you will be a toad summoner until you agree with the elders of the toad clan and yourself to cut ties amicably or they forcefully cut your ties, at which time I doubt other summons will accept you." Jiraiya said finally as Naruto was still looking at the scroll.

It was silent for a few minutes, Jiraiya seemed oddly shifty at the edge of Naruto's vision but Naruto closed his eyes thinking hard about the advantages and disadvantages of signing the contract. Summoners were rare, hence the reason for the fame of the three sannin along with their titles. They were also known as masters of their respective summons. It was unlikely for Naruto to find a summoning contract on his own if he refused this one. There weren't any disadvantages Naruto could see, being separated from his team was actually more of a plus and the training would more than make up for a drop in missions.

" **Take the offer.** " Kyuubi spoke from its cage, its voice not haughty for once, it almost seemed serious. Naruto cocked his head slightly, sending a silent question to his tenant, who scoffed before answering tersely, " **Their boss summon is the only animal to have ever faced me down in battle and survived.** " the fox said, which caused Naruto's eyes to fly open in surprise. If it fought the fox, and lived, then it meant the fox probably held a decent amount of respect especially since it was actually admitting to not killing it. Of course, Naruto thought about Kurenai's feelings but she couldn't take him as an apprentice and he would actually get more time to spend with her this way since Jiraiya was willing to work with Kurenai, unlike him not telling Kakashi.

With his mind made up, Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, who was watching him with an almost anxious expression, again sending an odd feeling through Naruto but he said, "Okay, I would like to sign it." he answered, Jiraiya seemed to relax under Naruto's gaze and answer, before a smile appeared on his face as Jiraiya instructed him to open the scroll.

Unrolling the scroll, Naruto reached the last two names on the scroll and froze, there was Jiraiya's name, right before 'Namikaze Minato' written in blood with five fingerprints below his signature. Naruto turned a sharp gaze on Jiraiya after having blinked and checked the name again, "The Fourth was a toad summoner?" Naruto asked, then almost face-palmed himself. Of course he was, how else did the boss summon fight the fox and not lose. Not to mention the history books which always showed the fourth on top of a toad's head while facing Kyuubi.

Jiraiya blinked before Naruto muttered, "Never mind, I sign this with my blood?" he asked. Jiraiya nodded and Naruto quickly but surely signed his name before placing his five fingers under his name and then rolled up the scroll, handing it back to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya took the scroll, sealing it into another scroll before looking at Naruto, "Do you have a feel for how much chakra I used for summoning Gama?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto nodded, "Good, then all you need to do is bite your thumb and leave a little bit of blood, make the hand seals, Boar Dog Bird Monkey then Sheep, then put your hand out to allow the matrix to spread out and summon your companion." Jiraiya explained, Naruto looked at his hand, checking for his still bleeding thumb, "Give it a try with about five percent of your chakra and we'll see how much more you need." Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded, beginning the hand seals.

Naruto finished his hand seals and thrust his hand down on the ground, " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu.** " he said as a puff of smoke appeared from the sealing matrix that had materialized from his blood. Naruto and Jiraiya waited, trying to figure out how much more Naruto may need by using whichever level of toad he had summoned as a scale. When the smoke cleared, Naruto looked a bit disappointed but Jiraiya's face shown with a smile as the reddish-orange toad, whom had blue markings around his eyes and lips, while wearing a blue jacket, spoke, "Yo!" he said, raising a webbed front hand in greeting.

Naruto's eye twitched as he heard Kyuubi snickering from the back of his head, " **That the best you could do?** " it taunted, apparently taking pleasure in the irritation Naruto felt from summoning such a small toad.

"I guess you summoned me," the unnamed toad said as it eyed Naruto, "You must be a new summoner, nice ta meetcha, I'm Gamakichi." he introduced himself. Naruto's eye twitched again and Jiraiya watched as Naruto began going through the hand seals again.

Gamakichi, knowing the hand seals Naruto was using, quickly jumped up onto his head of blonde spikes, "You owe me some treats!" he yelled as Jiraiya jumped away from Naruto, sensing his spike in chakra.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** " Naruto yelled a full quarter of his sludge-like chakra being poured into his technique. Naruto was rewarded with a whoosh of air as he was carried over fifty feet into the air atop a toad that Naruto was smirking at as he looked at him. The toad he had summoned was a dull rusty red color, he had on a larger form of the blue vest the toad in his hair was wearing. Naruto saw the hilt of a large dosu blade hanging on the side of the toad's waist and a pipe, much like his Jiji's hanging from the toad's mouth as he calmly smoked. Naruto beamed with a smile as he walked onto the large toad's nose, about to speak, he was interrupt by the large toad.

"You li'l punk! What the hell ya doin on top my head?" he questioned, Naruto stared at the toad, a bit taken aback as the toad continued his rant, "I finally get some fresh air and some shrimp is standing on top of my head." the large toad apparently didn't see Naruto's eye twitch as he narrowed his eyes at the large, still ranting toad, "That old perverted geezer summons me and puts this shrimp on my head, where the hell is he!" he roared.

Naruto's eyes gained a bit of a frosty exterior as Gamakichi mutters into his nest of blonde hair, "I think pops got this guy mad." Naruto smirked.

"I summoned you, what's your name?" Naruto stated in a barely controlled voice, his irritation plainly seen in his tapping foot.

The big toad froze for a moment before its eyes narrowed, looking at Naruto scrutinously for a few moments then its eyes screwed shut and the large toad laughed, its pipe hanging from its lips as the laughter came rolling from the toad's big mouth, "Lieing is a bad habit! A little shrimp like you couldn't possibly summon me!" the toad managed to gasp out as Gamakichi grabbed ahold of Naruto's hair, feeling the air surrounding the man drop a few degrees.

Naruto's foot raised, as Naruto glared into the toad's eyes, "Don't!" Naruto said as he stomped down on the toad's nose, causing the toad to blink, "Call!" Naruto stomped down again, this time the toad flinched slightly, "Me!" Naruto stomped yet again, now a imprint of his foot being made in the toad's nose from the chakra he was using to enhance his stomps, "A Shrimp!" he yelled as he stomped one last time causing the toad to flinch once again and Gamakichi to peek out from his perch, chuckling.

The big toad seemed to blink before his voice boomed out, "Gamakichi! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Gamakichi, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, much like Naruto would do, as he sat atop Naruto's head, responded, "Ummm, he summoned me right before you pops!"

The toad then looked back at Naruto, who was still glaring at him, they continued their staring match for a few minutes before the big toad started to chuckle, "Well then, may I ask the name of our new summoner?" he asked.

Naruto's countenance didn't change, "Uzumaki Naruto, and I asked for your name first." he retorted hotly.

The big toad's eyes widened almost imperceptibly but Naruto somehow caught it before it vanished, "That is true, my name is Gamabunta and I am the boss toad summons. You can understand why I would doubt the validity of your summons without some sort of proof? Only two others have ever been able to summon me." the toad boss said, his way of apologizing Naruto figured.

Naruto nodded, "Then you acknowledge me as a summoner?" Naruto asked, figuring that was what was needed. Gamabunta chuckled.

"After a drink of sake with me, yes." the big toad answered, "Now where is that pervert Jiraiya?" he said as he looked around, "I have some business with him."

Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating on feeling for Jiraiya, of course, he realized Jiraiya had long since ran away when he summoned Gamabunta since he couldn't feel the man's chakra signature within his sensor range. "Sorry Gamabunta-san, but he seems to have run away when he realized I summoned you." Naruto said.

Gamabunta looked at Naruto for a second, "Your a sensor?" he asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. Naruto nodded and Gamabunta chuckled again, "Jiraiya sure picked a good one. Gamakichi, we should head home, your mother is going to be worried sick if we are gone any longer." he said, Gamakichi nodded, giving Naruto a two webbed salute, he poofed away. Gamabunta looked at Naruto and said, "Summon any of my kin when you need us and we will answer your call. Bring pride to the Toad clan Naruto-kun." Gamabunta said as he poofed away as well, leaving Naruto to fall about 20 feet to the top of a tree, to which he stuck to with some chakra.

Naruto smirked as he then made his way down to the floor of the forest, feeling the two scrolls Jiraiya had given him, his smirk widened as he knew what he would train with for the next week and a half. The finals were going to be fun for him, he could finally cut loose and show the clients exactly how skilled he was.


	22. Finals Begin

Naruto and eight other contestants stood within the Chunin Exam stadium, looking at the milling crowds within the seats of the stadium. None of the competitor's faces expressed anything beyond apathy as they stood in the slight wind blowing across the wide area. Most of the eyes in the stadium weren't looking at the contenders though, almost everyone was looking at the Kage box, a place which had not two, but three seats for leaders of one of the five most powerful villages in the Elemental Countries.

Within the Kage Box sat three men, all radiating powerful auras that would cause lesser men to tremble in their presence. Flanking two of these men were bodyguards, not that they needed them. These men were three of the most powerful ninja in the Elemental Countries, the one seated in the middle of the three seats was the Hokage.

The man on the left of the Hokage was wearing a blue set of robes that matched the Sandaime's. On the tip of his hat, was the kanji for 'Wind' in blue marking him as the Kazekage, the strongest ninja and leader of the shinobi village of Sunagakure. The only thing you could see about this person was his beady black eyes as the rest of his body was covered by his robes and a facemask that attached to his hat. He had two plain suna jounin accompanying him, both had black hair and black eyes, almost seeming like twins as they wore the same attire and stood almost exactly the same way.

To the Hokage's right was a burly man, rippling with muscles as he shifted in his seat. On his hat was the Kanji for 'Lightning' in yellow, indicating this man was the leader and strongest shinobi of the village of Kumogakure. He was an oddity of Konoha, he had dark skin, almost to the point of being the color of chocolate. Blondish-white hair presented itself as a mustache and small goatee. His white robes were open with no shirt underneath them, allowing Naruto to lay witness to his chiseled chest of muscles. Golden bangle bracelets adorned his arms while a gold belt wrapped around his waist with the engraving of a boar. His pants were a dark grey color that reminded Naruto of his own clothing.

Behind him were his two bodyguards, one of which immediately caught Naruto's attention. This one was another dark-skinned person with blondish-white hair as well as a goatee. This person also didn't wear a shirt under what must have been Kumogakure's version of a vest, one which completely covered his stomach but reached up over his left shoulder to strap to the back, holding it up by the single strap. His arms were just as muscular as, if Naruto had to guess, his brother's, while he had seven swords strapped to his back, causing Naruto to raise his eyebrow. His eyes were blocked by black sunglasses and he had two tattoos, one on the upper right shoulder reading, 'Iron', another that sat on his left cheek which looked like a bull's horn. He had on shin guards along with wrist guards and a white scarf as well as a white Hitai-ate ribbon. Naruto felt an odd chakra signature coming from him, something that felt akin to waves crashing along a beach, like the ones he had seen in wave.

The other person was someone who looked to be about Yugito's age. The young woman was blonde haired with a stoic face that Naruto thought looked in place along an Aburame's face. Her blue eyes surveyed the area with an intense scrutiny Naruto found he thought would make her a very good Genjutsu user if she were so inclined. She had on a grey shirt with mesh underneath which cut low, revealing quite a bit of cleavage that Naruto was sure couldn't be matched by almost anyone in Konoha. They were definitely the biggest he had ever seen. He shook his head, reminding himself that he was with Kurenai, and he almost thought those breasts were too big. He finished taking in her attire, which consisted of a short skirt, a modified flak jacket which covered her stomach and the strap which held her tanto. She wore red handguards and high boots to finish off her look. Naruto thought she looked sexy but nowhere near as much as Kurenai.

Naruto saw Jiraiya sitting by the Hokage, the only bodyguard obvious for his Jiji and he thought back to what Jiraiya had told him right before he came into the stadium, "Don't use the summoning technique unless absolutely necessary." Jiraiya had said. Naruto had frowned, but agreed, besides he wouldn't need them unless he fought one of the Jinchuuriki and they managed to call something he couldn't deal with.

Naruto watched as Hayate shunshined into the Kage box and the mutterings in the crowd fell to a minimum as Hayate whispered something to the Hokage before conversing for a few seconds then shunshining in front of the contenders. He looked at them for a moment before smirking, "Keep your eyes on the client's, within this main event, you guys are the main attraction." he said as he turned and faced the crowd, the Hokage standing from his spot and making his way to the edge of the Kage box.

"Welcome! One and all," he stated loudly enough to be heard, "Konoha and I wish to welcome you all, to this auspicious occasion. Konohagakure's Chunin Selection Exam!" he yelled out with a smile, "We will now begin the matches between the ten contestants that have reached these finals! Please stay and watch until the end!" he said as he turned and made his way to his seat again.

Hayate turned and looked at the 9 fighters in front of him, "Alright, the other seven of you head into the combatant's box, Naruto, Neji, take your places." he said, but Naruto's eyebrow raised as he posed a question.

"We are missing someone, what happens if that person doesn't show on time?" he asks.

Hayate fixed him with a stare that had the impression of, 'You can't figure that out' stamped in it but he replied, "If he doesn't show by his match he will receive an automatic default loss." he said. "Also, the rules are the same as the prelims, just so I don't have to explain that too." he smirked as he coughed and the others filed away as Naruto shot a glare at Hayate.

Hayate looked between the two, Naruto's blue eyes growing frosty as he stared into Neji's impassive whites. He smirked, as he caught wind of the mutterings in the crowd, "First Match of the Finals! Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto! Begin!" he yelled as he jumped back.

A soft breeze picked up as the two genin stared each other down, Neji had activated his Byakugan in an attempt, Naruto assumed, to intimidate and try to get into Naruto's head. Naruto's own eyes, however, were glaciers of ice as he stared back at his opponent, with his new arsenal of jutsu and that taijutsu style, Naruto was sure of his capability to fight Neji.

The crowd shifted in their seats as the wind died down, Neji smirked, getting into his gentle fist style stance and spoke, "You seem awfully relaxed for someone who was so angry at me the last time you saw me." he taunted.

Naruto didn't respond past bending both of his knees slightly, slipping his left leg behind him and turning it so his heels lined up, and his back foot pointed away from his body. His left arm held down by his waist behind his body as his right was held in front of his body. He regarded Neji with a calm mask as he stood there for a few moments, seemingly waiting for something before speaking, "Are you going to stand there, blubbering about fate and destiny like you did in your last match, or are you going to start the match before you lose the one advantage you have." he said with a cold tone.

Neji bristled before reclaiming his normal calm face and shooting forward, moving towards Naruto with the same speed he had displayed during the preliminaries. Naruto didn't move a muscle as Neji closed the distance between the two of them, calmly watching and waiting as Neji came within striking distance.

He watched as Neji thrust his open palm forward, intent on striking him within his chest, aiming to end the battle fast but Naruto had trained for this specifically. Quick as lightning, Naruto's right hand shot at Neji's own outstretched arm, his palm striking Neji's right arm and moving his attack harmlessly to Naruto's left, Neji's surprise wasn't even registered as Naruto's hand then grasped the arm he had just deflected. Naruto shifted his body's weight, shifting from his back right foot and twisting his body so Neji's outstretched arm was now over his right shoulder, his left arm came up, gripping Neji's arm at the same spot and Naruto pulled down on his arm, while simultaneously sweeping his left leg out, causing Neji's legs to be swept from under him and resulting in Naruto flipping Neji onto his back, dazed as he looked up into Naruto's icy blue eyes. The entire stadium stared in shock as a Hyuuga was just beaten in a very short and concise taijutsu battle.

Naruto breathed out slowly as he stood, letting go of Neji's arm and taking a few steps back. He watched as Neji stood, coughing up a bit of blood while glaring at Naruto, "That was a lucky shot." he said as he looked at Naruto. Naruto didn't respond yet again as he formed a hand sign. Fifteen kage bunshin appeared on the ground next to Naruto. Without a word, each of the clones charged forward, Naruto's stance not present in any of them but they each moved with a grace that any who had watched Naruto during the preliminaries would note had not been there.

The Narutos surrounded the cautious Neji, his Byakuugan active as he stared down the clones. Without warning, the clones struck, four running forward together as the rest staggered themselves, allowing the first four clones to attack without hindrance of their numbers. The clone in front of Neji attempted to launch a quick kick into Neji's side but he caught the clone's leg and dispelled it with a quick burst of chakra from his fingers.

Naruto watched as his clone went up in smoke and the clone behind Neji closed in, its attack launched, as it set itself behind Neji, its leg came up and towards Neji's unprotected opposite side. However, without looking back, Neji ducked down, under his clone's attack and swung out with his arm, dispelling that clone and simultaneously causing one of his clones to jump back to avoid being dispelled from his continuing attack.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he took that in. He knew that the Byakuugan was good but he didn't expect it to allow Neji to see out the back of his head. His clones continued their attacks, his style of kicks being obvious to all who watched as Neji slowly but surely, and effectively, Naruto added himself, dispelled his clones.

Naruto saw and felt as his final clone was dispatched. Neji took a deep breath and looked over at Naruto, resuming his stance Neji then dashed forward, intent on hitting the real body before he could make more of those annoying clones. Naruto resumed his stance as Neji rushed him, quickly setting himself but he wasn't fast enough. Neji's hand shot forward, through Naruto's incomplete guard and struck his chest. The entire stadium seemed to stand still as Neji's fingers remained pressed to Naruto's chest. For a few moments, the whole world seemed to hold still until Naruto coughed up blood and stumbled away from Neji's form.

Neji drew himself up, taking another deep breath as he turned a condescending stare onto Naruto. "Can you see the reality of your life now?" he said as he looked at Naruto, "I heard you back when we were in the Academy, loudly proclaiming you would be Hokage to all who would listen." Neji's face turned into a sneer, "Do you understand the futility of trying to deny your fate. Talent is decided at birth, you could say everything is determined at someone's birth." he said as his eyes seemed to become strained.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, coughing up a bit of blood, "So, you wish to say that one cannot do anything beyond what he was born to be?" he asked.

Neji nodded, "Of course, you claim you can become Hokage. You blatantly don't have the talent for such a position." he stated as if that was obvious, "so, are you going to become Hokage through hard work?" he questioned as if the mere idea was something laughable, "think about it, only a handful of people become Hokage. Those people were born to become Hokage, you cannot become Hokage just by trying." he stated angrily, "We must all live within our own unchangeable flow, the only destiny we all share... is death." he said as he clenched his fist.

Naruto scoffed, "You must be the blindest Hyuuga I have ever met, you haven't even realized you were in a Genjutsu." he said as the Naruto in front of Neji faded away as if he had been a mirage. Neji's eyes widened as he suddenly picked up the chakra laced in his vision, quickly gathering his chakra, Neji disrupted the technique placed upon him, to see Naruto in the air before him, aiming a spinning kick at his face. Neji's widened eyes narrowed slightly as he smirked, Naruto's kick connected with Neji's face and Naruto's own eyes widened as he felt his kick connect but Neji didn't budge from his spot, rooted to the floor as if he had never been touched by Naruto's kick.

Naruto felt himself being pulled as Neji suddenly began twisting his whole body in a circle, his chakra flared out and formed a circular bubble surrounding Neji, causing small cuts and injuries all over Naruto's body before being blown back from the technique, "Hakkeshō Kaiten(1)" Neji said as Naruto skidded along the ground a distance from Neji. Naruto groaned as he pushed himself up from the ground to watch as Neji slowly stopped spinning his body, the chakra dome dissipating.

Naruto grimaced as he got back to his feet. Neji didn't allow him anytime to recover, however, as he got into a stance, his knees bent, his arms spread wide, creating a sloping line from behind him pointing down to the ground. Neji faced Naruto, "It is over, you are within my field of Hakke." he said, Naruto suddenly felt as if he was like a captured bird, "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!(2)" Neji said confidently as he dashed forward, his fingers poking forward at Naruto's beaten body, as he called out his strikes, "Two Palms." Neji's hands hit Naruto's chest, causing Naruto to grimace in pain.

"Four Palms." Neji said, his hands starting to increase in speed as his strikes grew more furious, "Eight Palms." Neji's hands blurred striking Naruto all across his torso and causing some blood to fly from Naruto's mouth, "Sixteen Palms." Naruto's body seemed to raise up off the ground, the speed and devastation of Neji's attacks lifting Naruto's body, "Thirty-Two Palms!" Neji shouted his hands blurring even faster as his strikes moved to encompass Naruto's arms, "Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji finally shouted, Naruto's body flying back as Neji's furiously flying fingers struck the final points. Naruto grunted as he was sent flying back, blood flying from his lips as he landed on the unforgiving dirt ground of the stadium floor.

Neji sneered down at Naruto, whom coughed up blood as he slowly rolled so his face was looking at the ground, "I've struck sixty-four of the points within your body, you cannot even stand. Does it hurt?" he asked mockingly, "Stay down and kneel before a power that you cannot change and realize your worthlessness. Proctor, call the match." Neji said as he looked over at Hayate. Hayate looked between Naruto and Neji with a small amount of hesitation.

Neji looked back at Naruto, deciding to get in one last jab, "Trying to attain your dreams through hardwork..." Neji sneered derisively, "is an illusion." he said as he idly noted the irony in that statement according to Naruto's nickname.

Naruto, who had been laying facedown in pain, suddenly started to chuckle as he looked up at Neji, his blue eyes shining with mirth as he looked at his opponent. "It's funny you should say that." Naruto said as he faded away, Neji's eyes widening as he suddenly found himself back where he had finished off the last clone from when Naruto had started the match.

Neji was suddenly aware of how two clones of his opponent suddenly pulled on his arms, stretching them in opposite directions so suddenly they both dislocated his shoulders from their sockets, himself grunting and clenching his teeth in pain as he took in what was surrounding him. The same two clones of Naruto had kunai at his neck and, with his arms useless, Neji knew he had only one weapon in his arsenal in order to give him time to relocate his shoulders.

"I wouldn't try that Neji." Naruto's cold voice cut through his thoughts, looking up, forcefully ignoring the pain from his arms, He saw another Naruto a few feet in front of him, "If you try to do your Kaiten now then your arms will be ripped from your body by the intense spin you need to put on your body to accomplish what you want, I don't think your career would take kindly to someone who can't even do taijutsu." Naruto taunted as he looked at Neji, who glared for a moment before his shoulder slumped slightly. "Good Boy." Naruto said as if he were complimenting his pet, Neji's glare returned.

"Now, I have a few things to discuss with you before we end this farce of a match." Naruto said as he stepped closer to Neji. "First off, I think your humiliation is enough for what you did to Hinata. Though I wish I could do more, I don't think Hinata wouldn't like that." Naruto said, causing Neji to scowl. Though Naruto knew little of Hinata, what he did know was that she was the kindest person he would probably ever meet and, as such, wouldn't want her cousin killed/ horribly ashamed in her name. It also helped that Kurenai had mentioned all of this before the finals, Naruto could take a hint.

Naruto continued on as if he hadn't seen it, "But, I had warned that if anyone disrespected the dead I would kill them..." he trailed off, putting a finger under his chin as if to think hard, "and I don't want to seem like a liar do I?" he asked rhetorically, "No, that won't do, but I can't really kill you..." he trailed off again, his finger tapping his chin in mock thought, "maybe I should ruin an arm of yours, make you realize that talent you oh so preciously hold in high regards means nothing when you have not the tools with which to utilize it." Naruto said as his eyes gained a gleam, causing Neji to unconsciously gulp.

Naruto leaned closer to Neji, looking him straight in the eye, "What? No fate and destiny speech with which to regal me about how I'm a loser and doomed to lose at your hands?" he asked rhetorically, Neji couldn't respond due to his pain. "Perhaps this will show you exactly how much hard work gets you in this world Hyuuga Neji. You, a genius of skill, versus me, a genius of hard work, you see who the clear victor is." Naruto said as he waved his arms between the two of them.

"You know nothing!" Neji spat at Naruto before his face returned its usual agony as he was starting to become numb to the pain.

Naruto shook his head, "I know all about your past, Kurenai-sensei told me after hearing about it from Hinata. Though I can see why you hate the main branch, there is no reason for you to hate Hinata." he said, causing Neji to scowl.

"It is all her fault! She is the reason my father is dead!" Neji yelled.

Naruto shook his head, "She was three. What did you expect her to do?" he retorted, Neji still glared at him.

"It doesn't matter, you could never understand." Neji said with a snort, "You could never understand what it means to be burdened with a symbol you could never be rid of!" he yelled angrily.

Naruto's blue eyes become as if glacier's, his mocking tone turning steely cold as he replied, flashes of his lonely childhood and the betrayal he felt from his Jiji appearing before his eyes, "Yeah, I can. You are the one who can't accept it. You fight desperately to avoid the fate you say everyone is destined to have. I don't care anymore, our fight is over, your beliefs are dashed just as your power is. Think on this, if I was the dead last of the school, how is it I beat you?" he said before turning to Hayate, "Call it, you know he lost the moment he was caught in my Genjutsu." he said before turning and heading up to the competitor's box.

Neji grit his teeth as Hayate smirked, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" he yelled, the crowd clapped half heartedly as Naruto walked away from, what they had seen, an unimpressive humiliation of Neji.

(Scene Break)

Up in the Kage Box, right as the match started, the Raikage sat forward, showing much more interest in the fight compared to how relaxed he had seemed since he had arrived, both the Hokage and Kazekage raised eyebrows as they looked over at the Raikage. It was the Hokage whom spoke first, "Naruto-kun interests you, Raikage-dono?" the Sandaime said with a small smile, seemingly happy about his adopted grandson's fame and recognition.

The Raikage didn't even spare the Hokage a glance as he responded, his voice gruff and deep, "I would be lying if I said no. My cousin is quite the judge of character and it was he whom named your young genin." he admitted as he kept his eyes focused on the fight, watching as Neji charged forward, "I must say, according to his performance in the preliminaries, his skill in assessing opponents has not diminished, despite myself doubting him, he managed to convince me." the Raikage said as all of the Kages turned back to the match, surprise on the Kazekage and Hoakge's faces as Naruto flipped Neji.

"Interesting, I doubt I will ever see that again." the Raikage mused, a small smile playing on his dark skinned lips.

"Yo, that blade of Illusion has some righteous fists," the man whom looked to be related to the Raikage spoke, breaking the silence as Naruto made some clones, "I want to bump his wrists." he said using a horrible rap.

The Raikage looked over at his bodyguard, "Shut up Bee!" he yelled and turned his attention back to the fight. As he did, the kages and audience watched as Neji went through the clones Naruto had dispatched as if they were mere distractions, which they were. Naruto stayed out of range of the Byakuugan, his hands went through a few handseals before he claimed his technique as his final clone was dispelled, "Genjutsu: Yume no rakuen.(3)"

The Hokage's eyes widened as Jiraiya leaned forward, the Raikage turned to the short cropped, blonde next to him, and the Kazekage chuckled. "Does he not realize that his Genjutsu is useless against the Byakuugan? Foolish child." the Kazekage scorned. The Hokage nodded sightly agreeing with his fellow Kage as the Raikage frowned at his fellow kage.

"Samui-chan?" the Raikage said after turning back to the fight, watching as Neji stood in a standstill and Naruto made two more clones.

"I-it seems that he double-layered the Genjutsu, Raikage-sama." the woman, Samui, finally spoke, drawing the Kage's and their bodyguards attention, as well as the judges. "He also released enough chakra that it is permeating the area." she cocked her head to the side, her blue eyes coldly focused on Naruto's calm stature down in the arena. "I believe this is what is confusing the Byakuugan user into believing that everything he is seeing is the truth and not a part of the Genjutsu because of the massive amounts of chakra in the area even without the Genjutsu affecting him." Samui analyzed her opponent carefully, "It truly is amazing that the amount of chakra Uzumaki-san has while being capable of utilizing Genjutsu to the level he is." she said as she finished her analyzation of Naruto's technique. The judges all blinked as they looked down at the arena, watching Naruto completely humilate Neji through Genjutsu, something thought impossible because of the Byakuugan's ability to see chakra.

Jiraiya chuckled as Naruto turned and left the arena, "Amazing, he's even more talented than I thought." he said from his seat. The Raikage turned a questioning eye to him but Jiraiya didn't elaborate as the next match began.

(Scene Break)

"Second Match of the Chunin Exam Finals, Aburame Shino vs. Kankuro! Competitors ready?" Hayate said before coughing as Shino and Kankurou stood before each other.

Shino nodded his head, his hands in his jacket pockets as Kankuro smirked, "Let's get this over with. This tree-hugger couldn't possibly beat me anyways." he boasted as he took his puppet off of his back and unwrapped it. Shino showed no sign of even having heard Kankuro's declaration as Hayate looked between the two.

"Begin!" Hayate said as he jumped back. Both of the competitors did so as well, marking that both of them were mid to long range fighters. Bugs came pouring out of Shino, hovering around him protectively as Kankuro's puppet sprang to life, the twitching of Kankuro's hands showing whom was controlling the puppet.

"Why don't you give it up now, Tree-hugger?" Kankuro said as his puppet, Karasu(4), made its wooden clicking noises while it floated in the air, supported by Kankuro's chakra strings. "You stand no chance against my Karasu!" he stated arrogantly. Shino's only response was for his Kikachu to move forward, swarming towards Kankuro and his puppet quickly.

As the Kikachu covered the arena with their buzzing wings they swallowed Karasu in their cloud, neither opponent could see each other, as such, only the crowd saw Kankuro's smirk. With an audible click over the buzzing of the Kikachu, one could see the orange of a fire spring to life within the wave of bugs. This flame burned many of the wave and thinned Shino's bugs considerably. The bugs ignored their fallen comrades, however, continuing towards Kankuro, giving Karasu room so as to avoid the deadly flames.

Unfortunately, this was what Kankuro wanted and he sent his puppet forward, being capable of some sight through the thinned wave of Kikachu. Karasu moved much faster than the bugs, quickly reaching its intended target. A blade slid out of its arms and with a quick swing, struck at Shino, who jumped back to dodge. Karasu left him no time to rest as Kankuro's fingers worked furiously, sending Karasu forward once more to release some senbon from its other arm.

Shino jumped to the side, sending some more bugs from his jacket towards the puppet, who opened its mouth and fired its flamethrower yet again, burning his bugs quickly. Kankuro cursed as he himself began to move, still sending his puppet towards Shino as he moved away from the oncoming wave of bugs hoping to suck his chakra dry.

Karasu moved forward, above the burning bugs and released another blade from its arm, causing it to dual wield as it rushed forward, sending an attack in an X shaped pattern towards Shino. Shino, whom apparently knew he couldn't dodge form the close range, pulled a kunai and blocked the attack with the side of the kunai, managing to catch both blades and began to struggle with the puppet, he felt his bugs close in on Kankuro, but his small attention lapse cost him dearly. Karasu's mouth opened, Shino's eyes seemed to widen behind his sunglasses as senbon shot out from the mouth.

Shino quickly tried to move away but still got some senbon stuck inside of him. Shino landed from his dodge, looking warily as Karasu closed its mouth. Kankuro smirked across the way as he watched Shino stumble slightly, then fall down to one knee, his chest started to heave. The bugs surrounding Kankuro faltered but domed themselves around him loosely so they were close to him but he could still see outside of them.

"Hard to move with all that poison running through your system, isn't it, Tree-hugger?" Kankuro sneered as he twitched his hand, raising one of the senbon he had cast at his opponent, a purple liquid dripping from the end of the tip. "That poison will completely immobilize you within moments, but just to be sure..." Kankuro said as his hand twitched again, Karasu moved forward, its chest cavity opening and moving towards the twitching Shino, and quickly engulfed him within its chest. "It's over, surrender." he said as parts of Karasu broke off, its head, arms, legs, and 3 other pieces breaking off and floating above the bloated chest cavity of its main body, the tips of these pieces were blades with even more poison dripping down from them. "You can't escape Karasu and I can easily kill you with even one of these blades." Kankuro said as he turned to Hayate.

Hayate coughed once before yelling out, "Winner, Aburame Shino!" The crowd blinked as did Kankuro before a furious expression crossed his face, he opened his mouth to yell at Hayate and dispute his claim when he suddenly fell face forward. The crowd's eyes widened as Karasu was suddenly lifted from inside and the real Shino stepped out from behind the single tree on the landscape.

"Your arrogance was the cause of your failure." Shino stated, "Do not assume you have won before the match has been called, especially when you haven't even researched the abilities of your opponent." Shino said as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose. "Your puppet never even reached me, only my clone." Shino said as he looked into the glaring eyes of Kankuro, whom could barely move. Shino turned and headed up to the competitor's box as Kankuro was raised onto a medical stretcher.

The crowd clapped a bit more heartily since it was someone they could respect, unlike Naruto. Shino didn't pay any attention to the applause as he walked up the stairs and into the competitor's box.

He looked around and noticed Naruto and Shikamaru standing together, watching from the open balconey. Rock Lee was close to them as well. Temari was standing on the opposite side of the balconey, watching the matches with a keen eye as Gaara sat in the only available sofa. Yugito, oddly enough, was staring at Naruto from the wall she was leaning against. Not glaring as she had been throughout most of the preliminaries, but staring at him as if she was trying to figure him out. Shino walked close to Naruto before sagging like a sack of potatoes, Naruto catching and steadying him quickly.

"Got you with that flamethrower combo didn't he?" Shikamaru asked as if it was a statement, "Troublesome." he muttered as Shino didn't reply, too busy breathing heavily and hoping his bugs would be capable of purging the toxin from his system before his match against Naruto. Naruto slowly lowered Shino to the floor, allowing him to rest his back against the wall they were close to and rest.

"Do you need a medic?" Naruto asked, when Shino shook his head, Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly in concern but he nodded nevertheless, "I'll wake you for our match if you go to sleep, rest." Naruto said as he looked at his comrade's slightly flushed face. Shino nodded and his head fell down to rest on his chest as he recovered.

(Scene Break)

"The Third match of the Chuunin Exam Finals will now commence, would competitors Uchiha Sasuke and Temari please report to the arena floor." Hayate called out through his coughs. The entire crowd burst into cheers at hearing their favorite name, at least all of the Konoha crowd did. The clients and opposing shinobi all narrowed their eyes or sat forward, eager to see Konoha's supposed prodigy. Temari calmly grabbed her fan and jumped atop it, floating slowly down to the arena floor as the crowd continued their cheers, hoping for a more impressive fight than the previous two.

Naruto closed his eyes, stretching his senses to the maximum to detect his current, and hopefully soon, former teammate. Shrugging that thought off, he concentrated on his senses, his eyes opening after a full minute had passed and the murmurings in the crowd began. He shook his head, " _It would seem Kakashi's habit of being late has rubbed off on my teammate. I wonder how Jiji will hande this_." he thought to himself.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, causing Naruto to turn an eye on him, Shikamaru shook his head, "Your sensei is going to have one pissed genin on his hands when he makes Sasuke lose his chance to be promoted." he replied, to which Naruto grinned slightly.

(Scene Break)

Up in the Kage box, an ANBU appeared next to the Hokage, whispering into his ear, the Hokage's aged face took on a frown as his eyes roamed the arena floor. Once his ANBU was done with his report, he stood and saluted the Hokage before leaving using shunshin.

"It would seem," the Hokage stated as he leaned forward slightly, his dark eyes troubled, "that Uchiha Sasuke is nowhere within the walls of Konoha." he said sadly, "He will have to forfeit." he said as he signalled Hayate, whom was standing there, to go give his verdict.

"Hokage-dono, please reconsider." the Kazekage said as he sat up, speaking in his normal voice, the Hokage and Raikage turned a questioning gaze onto the man, whom cleared his throat before continuing. "Many of the lords in the stands have come to these exams for the express reason of seeing the last Uchiha in combat. To not even allow a fight would be a grievous insult to our clients." the Kazekage said in an attempt to keep Sasuke's match. "Perhaps we should merely postpone his match as to allow him some time to arrive here." he suggested.

The Raikage and Hokage frowned, "If he is not here on time then he is not trustworthy." Samui stated coolly, "If he is untrustworthy then he is not worthy of the title Chunin and as such, would be a farce to allow him to fight within these exams." she said with a hint of steel in her voice.

The Raikage nodded, "I agree, if the little brat isn't capable of showing up when he's supposed to in this exam, who's to say we could trust him upon the battlefield. Arrogant brats that think the world revolve around them get themselves and others killed first." he said as he sat back the matter settled in his mind.

"Have him forfeit then. But allow him to fight an exhibition match at the end." Jiraiya suggested with a shrug of his shoulders, "the brat may be late but the point Kazekage-dono has made is completely valid. But if he fights the winner of this tournament with no chance of promotion then it won't be a problem." he said, causing a gleam to enter the Kazekage's eyes, "Of course, you allow a small intermission from the end of the tournament to allow the winner to recuperate from his/her fight so as to make it as fair as possible." he said with a glance to the Hokage.

The Raikage looked displeased but nodded his head, indicating he accepted, as did the Kazekage. The Hokage smiled slightly, "Good then, inform the crowd please, Hayate-san." he said as Hayate bowed and shunshined away, announcing it to the crowd, whom were displeased at first before being pleased at having their long awaited match. Temari shrugged as she trudged back up the stairs, having automatically won her match due to Sasuke's forfeit.

(Scene Break)

"The Fourth Match of the Chunin Exam Finals, competitors Nara Shikamaru and Nii Yugito please report tot he Arena floor for your match." Hayate yelled out. Yugito turned and made her way down the stairs as Shikamaru looked at his opponent warily.

"Troublesome." he muttered as he turned and walked towards the stairs as well, shaking his head at Naruto, whom was looking concernedly at his friend. Naruto nodded, understanding Shikamaru's silent message of he had a plan. Which in Shikamaru's case, meant that he had several hundred plans he could try out and was willing to do so.

Shikamaru and Yugito stood across from each other on the arena floor, Yugito's eyes were ablaze as she glared at Shikamaru, Naruto idly wondered why that was as Hayate spoke again, "Contestants ready?" he asked, both of them nodded and he brought his hand down, "Begin!" he said as he jumped back.

"I haven't forgotten that women comment Shikamaru-san." Yugito spat as she activated that same jutsu she used against Kiba, her hands and feet bursting into blue flames eerily remniscient of a cat's. Naruto felt Gaara's ire raise behind him as Yugito accessed a small portion of her biju's chakra. He also felt Kyuubi stir within him.

" **Done embarrassing that Pale-eyed gaki already?** " the Kyuubi asked as it shifted, " **Not to say that I'm surprised, you do have myself sealed inside you boosting your intelligence whereas that monkey has nothing but your pitiful excuses of peanuts that you call brains.** " it yawned as it settled itself, Naruto grunted back, not feeling the need to argue with the Kyuubi over his intelligence. The beast had quickly proven it had a very wide and diverse range of vocabulary that Naruto could never hope to match.

" **Ah, Nibi-chan is active, how is that container of hers faring?** " it asked, the barest hint of interest in its voice as if it was considering asking the question as it asked. Naruto turned his attention back to the battle, which had quickly progressed into a dodging fight as Yugito would rush forward, attempting to catch Shikamaru off guard, only to dodge back and cause his Kagemane Jutsu(5) to overstretch itself.

Naruto sighed, " _She is putting up a good fight, considering Shika's intelligence, but if it stays like this, she will run Shika out of chakra._ " he responded to his tenant. His tenant didn't say anything back and Naruto turned his attention once again to the fight, while subtely keeping an eye on Gaara.

Shikamaru cursed as he landed once again, having only just barely dodged Yugito's latest attack he quickly batted at his flaming sleeve. He let out a sigh as he looked at Yugito's flaming appendages, "Troublesome woman." he muttered to himself. His mind went through all of the plans he had come up with and subsequently tossing them out. He had expected to grab her before she could activate this jutsu but she managed to do so with only one hand sign this time around. He cursed again as he went through a few handseals and sent his shadow forward, causing Yugito's advance to falter yet again as she dodged his shadow. However, instead of jumping back, she jumped to the side and rushed forward again.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as she got within striking range, her flaming paws coming in an arc towards his face, his hands went through hand signs hoping that he could finish his jutsu before she cleaved his face off with those painful claws. He was so close to finishing his jutsu as the heat from her blue flames began to singe his face, his eyes closing as he landed on his final hand sign, hoping that his technique took effect fast enough he whispered, "Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu(6)."

The entire crowd seemed to hold their breath as Yugito smirked, "Got you." she said as her hand came down, swiping at Shikamaru's face. Up in the audience, Ino put a hand to her mouth in horror and Naruto's hands gripped the handrail like his life depended on it as he watched her hand descend towards his friend's face.

However, the entire crowd was shocked as Yugito suddenly stopped, as if she had been run into a single unmoving force her body siezed and ceased to function as they all watched Shikamaru slowly open his eyes, blinking at the blue fire inches away from his face as he smirked, "Success." he said as he straightened and brought his hands to his sides, watching as Yugito did the same. What only Shikamaru's fellow clan members caught was the shadow that was now creeping up Yugito's body, slowly making its way towards her neck. Yugito's eyes widened as she felt her airways suddenly become restricted and Shikamaru spoke, "Surrender before I make you pass out from lack of air, this technique is stronger the closer we are and I don't think we can get much closer." Shikamaru said with a glance between the inches in between their bodies. "I don't want to hurt you more than I have to." he said as he suddenly began to struggle for control of his jutsu, the shadow hand on Yugito's neck slowly being pushed back as Yugito flared her chakra.

The strain could be seen on the two's face as Yugito's chakra flared relentlessly and Shikamaru struggled to push his shadow hand back towards her neck. The battle of wills and chakra raged on as the audience stared in quiet rapture. Many were subconsciously holding their breath wondering who would come out the victor in this fight. The air seemed to stagnate and become hard to breath as the contest grew in intensity. Many of the civilians seemed to be suffocating in their seats as the pressure bearing down on them increased.

Suddenly, the pressure was released as Yugito let out a rather load roar and Shikamaru quickly jumped back from his opponent. Yugito flexed her muscles and rolled her shoulders as she got reacquainted with having control of her body as Shikamaru dropped to a knee, panting from the chakra he had used against her. The crowd tensed as Yugito did the same, her body coiling like a predator ready to strike at its prey.

"I forfeit." Shikamaru breathed out, to the murmurs of the crowd and the slight nods of the judges. Yugito blinked before looking at Hayate, who smirked.

"Winner, Nii Yugito." he said in a raised voice before coughing. Yugito nodded and her jutsu fell from her hands and feet as she looked at Shikamaru before she turned and headed back to the competitor's box. Shikamaru shook his head at the medics and slowly made his way off the field, limping slightly from his exhaustion.

(Scene Break)

"The fifth match of the Chunin Exam Finals, Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara, please report to the arena floor." Hayate said as the crowd cheered from the previous fight. Gaara disappeared from his spot on the couch and reappeared on the arena floor in a swirl of sand. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he calculated Gaara's abilities. Rock Lee jumped from the balcony and quickly landed in the arena before moving quickly to his appropriate spot, the two competitors looked at each other as Hayate spoke again, the crowd having been silenced, "Combatants ready?" he asked, to which both combatants nodded, "Begin!" he yelled as he jumped back for some room.

Lee stood in a stance similar to Naruto's, his right hand forward and pointing towards Gaara. His body was turned away from Gaara slightly so thos on Lee's left side could see most of his chest as his legs remained in a locked position. His left hand fisted behind his waist behind him as he stared down his opponent, the look in his eyes showing he was being as serious as he could be.

Gaara looked at Lee calmly as his gourd began pouring his sand out to pool around him in a circle. Gaara's arms were crossed over his chest and he didn't even blink as Lee dashed forward at an impressive speed for a genin, of course those that had seen the preliminaries knew that this was not Lee's maximum speed. Lee jumped forward, spinning in the air as he sent a kick aimed at Gaara, "Konoha Senpuu(7)!" Lee said as his kick connected onto sand which had leapt to Gaara's defense just as it had for Chouji's attack. A murmur of shock went through the crowd but Lee paid it no attention as he lifted his other leg, spinning his body away from where he had attack and tried to hit Gaara with his other leg, his arms now supporting his body as he took a handstand as a means of balancing himself.

Lee's kick was blocked yet again as the sand leaped to Gaara's defense. Lee grit his teeth and launched himself back as Gaara's sand shot out, attempting to grab him from where he had been. Lee landed a few feet from Gaara, and retook his stance as he stared down his opponent. Gaara still hadn't moved a muscle since the fight started and his sand curled back towards him, returning to its swirling circle around him. "Is that it?" Gaara asked, his eyes searching Lee's. "Is that the extent of your existence?" he questioned as he looked intently at Lee, whom tensed slightly, expecting an attack. The air grew heavy with intensity as the staredown occurred. Many of the onlookers were awed asthe two genin stared into each others eyes, what was but a moment, seemed as if it was an eternity. Finally, Gaara spoke again, "Then I shall end this." he said as his sand shot forward in another attempt to grab Lee, Lee backpedaled to gain some space and set himself into his usual stance after he flipped and landed a few feet away. Their staredown continued again as an unspoken word was resonating within all of the ninjas present, the showdown had begun.


	23. Finals

The audience waited, tension in the air as the two genin stared each other down. One had a bored look while another almost seemed to have flames in his eyes. The tension was broken as Lee dashed forward, intent on re-engaging Gaara, despite how ineffectual his previous attacks had been. Gaara retaliated by raising his hand, pointing his palm at the oncoming Lee, causing his sand to burst forth and attempt to engulf Lee.

Lee jumped to the side and continued forward while evading the sand. His approach to Gaara was impeded by many attempts of the sand to hurt him but Lee managed to evade them all until a particularly fast stream of sand made its way towards his face. Lee quickly pulled a kunai from his pouch and slashed at the sand, which parted and fell to the floor in two puddles as Lee jumped back to avoid yet another attack from the devastating sand.

When Lee landed yet again, Gaara's hand folded back against his chest as he looked dispassionately at his opponent. Lee grimaced as his eyes flickered into the crowd. Once his eyes returned to Gaara he smirked as he kneeled down, reaching to take off the weights everyone remembered. When Lee was finished, he tossed the weights into the arena sides and the audience gasped at the cracks that it left in there as they slid to the ground. Lee took his taijutsu stance once again as he looked at Gaara.

All of a sudden, Lee disappeared. The crowd blinked and Lee appeared behind Gaara, Gaara turning with a shocked look on his face as his sand shield shot up, barely blocking the punch Lee sent to Gaara's face. The shinobi in the crowd easily saw how much closer to Gaara Lee had gotten, almost being capable of landing a hit where previously he had been at least a foot from Gaara. Lee smirked as he disappeared again, this time appearing on the other side of Gaara and sending a roundhouse kick which broke through the sand shield but was ultimately stopped before hitting Gaara.

Gaara turned again, his eyes wide as he looked at Lee, whom smirked yet again as he disappeared and appeared behind Gaara, his sand already shooting up to defend against his attack, unfortunately for Gaara, Lee disappeared again and reappeared in front of Gaara, "Over here!" he said as he sent a punch at Gaara. This time, Lee's efforts were rewarded as he felt Gaara's face meet with his skin and he smiled as he jumped back from the sand that then shot at him, delighted in his success at landing a hit.

Lee set himself again, looking at Gaara as sand fell from his cheek which had just been hit, an almost insane expression on his face as his mouth was spread wide in a demented smile and his eyes were bloodshot as he looked down at his hands. Lee's eyes grew wide as Gaara's sand reformed around his body, covering it in a thin layer of sand, "Suna no Yoroi(1)." Gaara whispered to himself as he then locked eyes with Lee. "Finally!" Gaara said in a slightly gravelly tone, "Someone's blood whom is worthy of Mother!" he said as he clutched his hand to his head, where his tattoo is. All was silent for a few moments until Gaara looked up again, "You will prove my existence!" Gaara shouted as his sand shot forward, intent upon capturing Lee.

Lee's face was set into a grim determination as he disappeared yet again, appearing in front of Gaara faster than most could see. He set his hand on the ground and kicked up, hitting Gaara in the chin and causing him to float upwards a few feet, apparently much heavier than Lee thought. Lee grunted, "Not Yet!" he yelled to himself and quickly unleashed a few furious kicks rising with Gaara as he pushed him higher and higher into the air, Gaara's sand shield quickly trying to return to its charge.

When Lee reached the apex of his flight, he suddenly unleashed the bandages surrounding his hands, they loosened then wrapped themselves around Gaara's body, capturing him as Lee then turned both of them in the air so he was behind Gaara and gripped Gaara. Lee pointed their bodies, headfirst towards the ground and both started to fall, steadily increasing in speed as they fell. To add to the fall damage, Lee quickly started to spin his body along with Gaara's making them seem as if they were a drill heading towards the unforgiving ground, into which they quickly crashed. "Initial Lotus!" Lee cried out as they crashed down.

Lee leaped away at the last second, minimizing his own damage but he still fell to one knee, panting as he watched Gaara in the massive crater he had left his opponent in. The crowd was silent for a moment before breaking out into cheers for such an attack. Only the shinobi kept their praise until the winner was announced.

Of course, the cheers were quickly silenced when Gaara chuckled menacingly while standing up from the crater surrounding him, "Yes, Mother. I will feed you delicious blood mother." he spoke to himself. Gaara stumbled to his feet looking at his panting opponent and smiled madly. His sand, which rose from the crater he was in indicating how he had softened his landing, burst forward and rushed Lee, who, instead of dodging like everyone expected, put his hands together to form a guard and blocked some of the sand as it crashed into him.

Lee stumbled back into the Arena wall as Gaara continued his assault. Sand smashed, again and again into the wall where Lee was. The crowd exclaimed at how brutal it seemed, you couldn't even see Lee as the constant waves of sand crashed into him and the wall. Just as suddenly as the sand started its assault, the sand rushed back towards Gaara as he stared insanely at where Lee was standing, blood pouring from a few wounds he had. Lee was still panting but he now held a smirk as he moved foward stepping out of the rubble and towards the middle of the arena.

The entire Shinobi audience tensed as Lee set himself, his feet set wide and his arms crossed in front of him, "I see that the normal techniques will not work against you. Then, Take this." Lee said as he cried out, "Third Gate! Life Gate!" he yelled out, his skin turning red and veins showing around his body as chakra swirled around him. The entire audience was stunned as Lee started to radiate power. Lee's hands came down as he yelled out once again, "And... Fourth Gate! Harm Gate!" he yelled his already powerful presence growing even larger as he took a deep breath looking at Gaara, "This is the end." he said as he disappeared to all but his own sensei's eyes and most of those within the Kage Box.

The next thing the audience saw was a trench appearing from where Lee had been standing which led all the way to where Gaara was and then Gaara being launched into the air once again. Then it seemed as if Gaara was a ball being bounced around by a invisible force. Sometime during this terrifying scene people heard Lee call out, "Fifth Gate! Limit Gate!" then he appeared above Gaara, punching down at Gaara's stomach he called out his attack, "Extreme Lotus!" and watched as Gaara was sent crashing down towards the ground ten times faster than before, no chance of escape this time. Only the jounins noticed the gourd behind Gaara burst into sand right as he hit the ground.

Dust burst forth blocking Gaara from view as Lee landed on the ground harshly grunting in pain from his technique. The crowd and Lee waited with baited breath as the dust slowly settled from where Gaara had hit the ground, another crater appearing from the edges of the dust cloud. Lee's breathing was heavy and he only barely seemed capable of standing after his vicious attack. Most of the crowd were impressed and only the shinobi were hesitant in declaring Lee the winner of the match after seeing this display of power.

Finally, Gaara was revealed his sand armor completely gone from his body, a small bit of sand raising up from his back to hover protectively over him, showing that he had softened his blow with the sand from his gourd. Gaara was lying on his back, wheezing and his eyes crazed as he raised his hand towards Lee sending the rest of his shield moved froward grasping Lee's hurt left arm and leg. The crowd watched in horror as the sand encased Lee's arm and leg and Gaara spoke again, "Sabaku Kyu!(2)"

"Arghhhhhhh!" Lee let out in pain as he dropped to the ground, obviously unconscious from the pain he had just experienced. That didn't stop Gaara's sand from continuing on its mission to destroy his opponent, however. Gaara's sand shot forward even more quickly forming a dome over Lee's body. "Prove My existence!" Gaara shouted obscenely as his sand continued moving, "You will feed mother delicious blood." Hayate and Gai tensed, both worried about Lee and quickly moved to intercept the combatants.

(Scene Break)

Up in the competitor's box as Lee initiated the extreme lotus. "So that technique is a double-edged sword, eh?" Naruto asked to himself.

" ** _Of course it is you halfwit._** " Kyuubi said as it watched the fight from Naruto's eyes, it had woken back up upon Shukaku's chakra moving. " ** _Your pitiful human bodies are not capable of handling such tension without the proper training for such a period of time._** "

Naruto grimaced as he watched Lee pound Gaara, " _Quite brutal, I wonder if Shukaku is capable of keeping up with the speed._ " he thought to himself and Kyuubi. Kyuubi's snort of derision was his answer, Shukaku couldn't. Gaara landed and the dust settled, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the sand move again.

" _Give me some chakra Kyuubi._ " Naruto demanded as he watched the sand get closer to Lee. He knew the match was over, but he also respected Lee enough to stop Gaara before he killed him. He had earned that much from the fight.

" ** _Why should I? That gaki's life is not worth anything to me. I want him dead just as much as Shukaku._** " Kyuubi retorted laying down in Naruto's seal again, satisfied with the fight. " ** _The pact may allow you access to my chakra but only when I give it willingly, otherwise you have to be angry or almost dead to access it. Don't demand things from me._** " it said angrily.

Naruto grit his teeth, he hated the Kyuubi. Yet he also knew that the Kyuubi was his trump card to play. Very few people could withstand what he had planned with Kyuubi and the little bit of training he had only enhanced Naruto's confidence in the techniques. However, Kyuubi had the ego of Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba all rolled into one multiplied a hundredfold. Despite the fact its ego rested in the knowledge that it was the most powerful being on the planet, Naruto still found the ego ridiculously hard to put up with. Especially since it always used a derogatory term to refer to anyone or anything other than itself.

Now, Naruto knew if he didn't do something Lee would probably be killed. While he knew of Lee, he didn't know Lee personally. That didn't stop Naruto's caring nature coming forward and telling himself that if he could stop the death of a comrade, even if it was just someone from his own village and not someone he cared about personally, then he would.

He also knew using Kyuubi's chakra here would raise questions he may not want to answer. Even though no one had questioned him about the outburst in the preliminaries, they may just attribute that to a reaction of the Bijuu. If it was repeated, he would blow any cover of him not having some semblance of control over Kyuubi's chakra. He also knew, though, that he would probably be forced to use Kyuubi against his final fight, if he defeated Shino, since it would be a jinchuuriki. They would be able to break his normal Genjutsu with slightly more ease than most due to their exposure to Bijuu youkai. Naruto grit his teeth as he tried to think of some way to avert the coming death when he heard Lee's scream that was what reminded him, " _So, your just going to let Shukaku do as he pleases?_ " Naruto asked, to which Kyuubi growled softly, Naruto smirked, " _Well, if he can do what he wants on your turf, guess that means your growing soft._ " he taunted.

" ** _You toy with things you know you shouldn't brat._** " Kyuubi rumbled as the sand moved yet again.

" _Don't I always?_ " Naruto asked back.

Kyuubi was silent for a moment before chuckling its dark chuckle, " ** _Very well. Show that crazy Tanuki who thinks he is someone's Mother whose turf he is on and remind him why he should control himself._** " Kyuubi said as Naruto felt the floodgates of chakra open.

"Gladly." he said out loud as he gathered the chakra and burst it forward towards Gaara. He smirked as he felt an orange glow surround him, his sash billowing in the lash of his chakra as he folded his arms on his chest much like Gaara usually did. Gaara's eyes widened as he jerked his head to Naruto. The sand stopped moving and the stadium burst into a cold sweat as they all looked around for the source of that chakra.

Naruto locked gazes with Gaara, a silent warning passing between the two jinchuuriki. Gaara's crazed look slowly faded to be replaced with his apathetic eyes as his hand fell, the sand a few feet from Lee slowly crawling back to Gaara's reformed sand gourd as Gaara shakily took to his feet looking over at Lee's crushed form. Naruto stopped the Kyuubi chakra he had and the cold sweat was erased from the stadium as only a few had seen Naruto's flash of orange. Of course, Naruto could feel those people burning holes into his head as he nodded to Gaara."Winner, Sabaku no Gaara!" Hayate yelled out as the crowd slowly came back from their fearful stances and clapped for the impressive match.

"We will now take a short 10 minute break to allow our competitor's to rest before continuing." Hayate said as the crowd then moved to the various stands selling items or food for the viewing enjoyment and the Kages, along with the judges, discussed promising Genin.

Naruto himself looked over at Gaara as he reentered the competitor's box, tension mounted in the air as the two locked eyes, a silent war being raged between the two until Gaara spoke, "Your blood will be delicious, Mother says I must defeat you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Did she now?" he asked. Gaara didn't answer as he moved and sat on the sofa once more, holding his head in pain. Naruto looked around, He had to fight Shino, whom was still asleep next to him first, then Temari and Yugito would fight to see who would advance to the finals with Naruto and Gaara. Though Naruto knew the battlefield was a fickle beast, he also knew Shino was severely weakened from his first match and had lost a fair amount of kikaichu in his flamethrower defense. Shino had the capability of defeating him at full strength but his new jutsu from Jiraiya combined with Kyuubi's assistance, not that he thought he would need it, would help him immensely if his Genjutsu turned out to be harder to maintain than it was on Neji.

Of course, the fight with Neji had been a complete surprise to Naruto. Despite all the studying he had done on the Byakuugan, he hadn't been sure that his attempt at flooding the arena with his chakra would work in masking the Genjutsu from Neji's eyes, especially since they seemed sharper than most of the Hyuuga clan's. He had hoped that it would distract him long enough for Naruto to work in one of his newer jutsu but upon seeing how well his Genjutsu had worked against Neji, he had decided to take a chance and sent his Kage Bunshin to take out what he saw as his biggest obstacle, Neji's taijutsu. Naruto had known if his Genjutsu had failed him completely, Neji's taijutsu would probably easily rip him apart. As an added affect, he had showcased his ability to beat Neji first to anger him, initially, which Naruto knew would make Neji even more wary if he managed to get past his Genjutsu.

Of course, the fact that Neji didn't break his Genjutsu led to one of the easiest fights he had to date. Naruto himself had probably been the most surprised at Neji's actions but he kept his mask up in front of the others to make him seem more intimidating now. His mask of happiness/ignorance had been dashed by Kurenai's directions so he decided to take it to the other extreme, making him seem much deadlier than he was so that his opponents would, hopefully, be too paranoid. He may not have the strongest jutsu but he was familiar with his own mindset, which led to him being capable of utilizing his masks to their fullest effects, something Kurenai and Jiraiya had pointed out and told him to continue. As it was a very effective tool against inexperienced Genin whom had a harder time noticing such things as an experienced shinobi would. So far, this had served Naruto very well and he was going to continue this.

Naruto noticed it was almost time for his match and looked over at Shino. He was most worried about the battle royale at the end. If it turned into a match between the three jinchuuriki Naruto had a feeling that he may not be up to the task of taking on two chakra monsters such as himself. Not to mention his Genjutsu would be pretty useless against Yugito, according to Kyuubi, and harder to keep on Gaara because of his odd mindset.

Naruto sighed as he shook Shino awake. It took a few moments but Shino finally raised his head, looking at Naruto behind his glasses and asked in his usual monotone, "Is it our turn?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not yet, but very soon." he said as he looked out at the arena, noticing Hayate was now in the center of the arena.

"Would combatants Uzumaki Naruto and Aburame Shino please come to the Arena floor so we may start the Fifth Match!" Hayate called out.

"See?" Naruto asked as he looked down at Shino. Shino looked up at Naruto and nodded before shakily trying to get to his feet. Naruto rose an eyebrow but waited until Shino was ready to move and nodded at him before heading to the stairs leading to the arena, Shino following behind him.

Shino and Naruto faced each other down as Hayate stood next to them. Naruto had a concerned look on his face as he watched Shino's breathing, it was slightly heavy. Despite not really knowing Shino, he felt a small kinship with him about what had happened with Hinata. So, he was concerned Shino might be still poisoned but if Shino wished to continue to fight, Naruto wasn't going to stop him.

"Combatants ready?" Hayate asked, recieving one sure nod and one shaky one, he eyed Shino before nodding, raising his arm, "Begin!" he yelled and jumped back.

Naruto's concerned gaze faded away as he contemplated how he was going to answer whatever Shino was doing when Shino smirked behind his coat, "I really wished to fight you Naruto. But it seems this is my limit, that poison was more potent than I thought." he said before raising his voice.

"I forfeit, Uzumaki-san's chakra size combined with the poison which is still running through my system would call for me to retreat, or to fight until death, upon the battlefield. However, since this is not somewhere I can run from, I must concede defeat before more damage is taken. It would be illogical to try to defeat Uzumaki-san only to further injure myself in this exhibition." Shino said loudly as he dropped to a knee.

The crowd blinked in surprise as the Kages and judges nodded in agreement. "Winner! Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto shook his head with a small smile.

"You're crazy you know that Shino?" Naruto whispered as he moved next to Shino and helped the genin up and to the relief station. Shino didn't answer, his even breathing indicating he had fallen asleep again. Naruto shook his head as he walked away from the tent and headed back to the combatant's box.

(Scene Break)

When Naruto returned, he watched as Yugito dodged the deadly winds that Temari sent at her, it was obvious the fight had been going on for a little bit as he had taken his time walking to and from the tent yet he was surprised at the damage that the arena had sustained in such a short time. He figured they had been fighting for close to five minutes, a lengthy fight for a one on one shinobi but that was quickly decided as he felt a spike in Nibi's chakra.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!(3)" Temari yelled as she swung her fan, it was fully open adding to the power of her jutsu but Naruto's eyes watched as Yugito smirked.

"Katon: Karyu Endan!(4)" Yugito said as she took a huge breath and blew back towards Temari. The entire crowd watched as the Fire and wind flew at each other before hitting. There was a small competition for supremacy where ninja could see the chakra in each technique fighting to overpower the other but, as Naruto had been told, Wind was weak to fire, and Yugito's fire technique was as hot as Naruto had felt Sasuke's meaning she had a very high affinity with it. Effectively, this made the ending to the match that much more obvious as the fire consumed the chakra empowered wind in its inferno, the red flames turning blue as they grew in intensity before flying at Temari, who let out a screech of pain as she was burned.

After the fire had died down, Temari was shown, most of her clothes burned and her skin red and blistered with at least first degree burns. "Winner, Nii Yugito!" Hayate coughed out as Temari was quickly picked up by the medics and sent to the same tent Naruto had just returned from.

Naruto looked down at Yugito, whom smirked back up at him, apparently very confident despite how she had acted since his release of Kyuubi's chakra in the preliminaries. He smirked back as Gaara stood and disappeared while reappearing in a sand swirl on the arena floor. Naruto's smirk widened as did Yugito, their excitement was apparently shared by their fellow Jinchuuriki as Gaara spoke, "Get down here Uzumaki."

Hayate blinked, "Uh, there's supposed to be an intermission." he said as Naruto dropped to the floor. The three jinchuuriki spared Hayate a glance as Naruto walked up and stood near the others.

"Start the match." Gaara said, a note of excitement underneath his voice that all there could hear, as he then clutched at his head.

"Gaara's right, we don't need a rest." Yugito said, she wasn't even breathing hard from her previous fights.

Hayate just shrugged, "Okay..." he trailed off as he coughed then raised his voice, "Final Match of the Chuunin Selection Exams! Sabaku no Gaara vs. Nii Yugito vs. Uzumaki Naruto. This battle will be a threeway match in which the winner is the last one standing or by my call. You will stop fighting if I should call for a pause and you will adhere to my rules, understand?" he asked, recieving nods he nodded and took his position as the three jinchuuriki tensed. Hayate looked between the three combatants, noticing that Yugito and Naruto had their main focus on Gaara instead of each other, though they were still wary of the other. This was going to be good, "Be-!" he said as he swung his arm down only to be interrupted by a gathering of wind and chakra off to the side.

The four of them looked over to the side and they all heard Naruto mutter to himself, "Damn, just had to show up now did he?" he asked himself, not that he resented Sasuke, he just didn't like his attitude, especially since it seemed he thought he could do whatever he pleased, like showing up late to the exams and not having any consequences to it. Of course, as the wind died down, Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the spot, Kakashi reading his book as Sasuke sported a newer, even darker look than before.

His shirt and shorts had been changed to a black one-piece. His right arm and both legs were covered in bandages that had small belts that crisscossed across his limbs. A smaller version of his Uchiha symbol rested on his back. Sasuke smirked as he looked at the people on the arena floor as Kakashi shook his head slightly.

Kakashi eyesmiled as he scratched his head, "Well, I know we are a bit late, but Sasuke isn't disqualified is he?" Kakashi asked lamely. Naruto's eyebrow twitched and Sasuke's head whipped to his sensei's so fast Naruto almost thought he would get hurt as Sasuke then glared at Kakashi.

Hayate coughed as he looked at Kakashi before delivering the news as the crowd started to get excited by seeing Sasuke appear, "By decision of Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke is forbidden from being capable of being considered for promotion within this exam," he said as Sasuke then turned and glared at the proctor but Kakashi laid a hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing anything rash, "However," Hayate said, drawing a slightly surprised look, "because of the large amount of lords here to watch Uchiha-san's match, he will be allowed an exhibition match with the winner of this next match." he informed them.

Sasuke looked disgruntled for a second before smirking again as he looked at his potential enemies. "Looks like you made it dobe." he said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto grunted, "I'm glad you came Sasuke, I want to smash you into the ground too." he responded as he smirked back at him. Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Would you please-" Hayate said before he was signaled by the kage box, "Excuse me." he said as he moved to the Kage box. The combatants all shifted on their feet as they looked up at Hayate, wondering what was going to happen. It was a few moments later a surprised looking Hayate jumped back down and walked forward, "Would you four genin please step forward and draw a straw?" he asked, indicating Sasuke, Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara. Naruto and Yugito narrowed their eyes but stepped forward and drew their straws from Hayate's hand, followed by Gaara and Sasuke.

"What's this about?" Yugito asked as she looked at her straw, a small blue end tipping the end.

Hayate coughed, "The rules for the final match have been changed." he said as he then raised his voice, "For the final match we have decided that it will become a team battle to better ascertain whom among these genin are best suited to being promoted. This battle will now consist of a two on two battle with those whom have drawn a blue end on one team while those whom have drawn the red straws are their opponents. The rules for this fight are the same as the regular fights except that one must work with one's teammate to fight one's opponents and one can only win if both of one's opponents have been knocked out of combat. Combatants will cease fighting if I decide a winner. The combatants will now have five minutes to learn about their partners before the match starts." he explained as the crowd clapped enthusiastically.

Yugito looked down at her straw again before looking at her potential teammates and quickly noticed the smirk Naruto was sporting as he walked closer to her, "It seems we are teammates for this fight Yugito-san." Naruto said as he smirked at her.

Yugito scoffed, "I can't believe the one I wanted to fight is actually my teammate. At least you don't look like a gorilla anymore." she sighed. Indeed, anyone who had seen Naruto during the preliminaries would be slightly surprised to notice the height difference one month had provided for Naruto. His arms no longer reached his knees but hung near his mid-thigh, slightly longer than most but Naruto had been ecstatic when he realized he had shot up in stature.

Yugito sighed again as a small smile spread across her face, "I guess official introductions should be made hmm?" she asked, Naruto regarded her for a few moments before looking over at Sasuke and Gaara. The former looking startled yet excited about the match while the other just held his head in slight pain. His smirk turned predatorial.

"It seems so Yugito-san, should I start or should you?" he asked. Yugito thought for a moment before responding.

"I don't think it makes that much of a difference, so, My name is Nii Yugito and I specialize in the usage of my Bijuu's chakra, which I believe you already know about," she said as Naruto nodded curtly, "Mainly, I use taijutsu with some powerful fire techniques and I do know a few lightning techniques. Although, most of my techniques are wide and powerful." she said as she thought for a moment and nodded her head, satisfied Naruto knew everything he needed to.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my specialty is Genjutsu but I do know some wind jutsu." he said, as Yugito rose an eyebrow, "My taijutsu is mediocre," this drew a sceptical look from Yugito and he frowned, "the Hyuuga are pathetically predictable fighters, that was the only reason I could block Neji like I did. If he had any jutsu or something I hadn't suspected, I assume he would have won the match, but he underestimated me severely while overestimating himself, that leads to the downfall of even the best of shinobi." Naruto said, Yugito nodded her head. Naruto thought for another moment, "That's about it. I do have one question since we have some time." he said, which caused Yugito to nod in his direction.

"Why were you so hostile during the preliminaries? I didn't do anything to make you angry at me, that I can remember." he said.

Yugito flushed slightly while looking at the ground for some time. Naruto stood there, looking at her with a questioning gaze, aware that their time was running out. He had almost given up hope she would answer and was going to fight without the answer but she spoke, "My brother is the one who... discovered you in wave." she said, Naruto still looked confused and she looked up at him, "He wouldn't shut up about how amazing he thought you had to be with Genjutsu and it just annoyed me so much I wanted to shut him up while humiliating him slightly." she said as a small blush went across her face, "He claimed that I was upset because I thought you looked cute. He just pissed me off and I took it out on you. I apologize." she said.

Naruto blinked before a smile spread across his face, then he chuckled good-naturedly. "I see... I think. Apology accepted." he said. He turned back to see the crowd getting antsy in their seats when Yugito spoke again.

"Which one do you hold?' she asked quietly. Naruto turned a quick glance on her, she didn't look ashamed to be asking that and he turned away from her, letting loose a sigh. " ** _She's interesting isn't she brat._** " Kyuubi said as it laughed from its cage. Naruto rolled his eyes.

He sighed softly, speaking in a whisper so only she could hear, "I probably shouldn't tell you since it is an S-rank secret but I already know yours is the Nibi." he admitted, she nodded as if she already knew he knew, "I hold the Kyuubi, bastard that it is." he said as he turned his attention on Hayate, whom had stepped forward. As Hayate stepped forward, though, Yugito stepped up to him, whispering a plan she had, which caused him to smirk as his eyes gained their usual frosty gaze. He nodded his assension to the plan as Hayate finished speaking to the crowd.

"Teams Ready?" he asked, to which both teams nodded. Hayate coughed, "Begin!" he yelled and shunshined out of the area. He reappeared just in time to see Sasuke activate his sharingan and Yugito and Naruto to finished handseals. Gaara's sand pooled around him in a protective circle as Yugito and Naruto fired their jutsus. Yugito's slightly faster.

"Katon: Karyu Endan!" Yugito said as she let loose a large dragon made of fire. She smirked as she saw it being bolstered by Naruto's jutsu, just as she had expected.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu(5)" Naruto said as he took a deep breath and let it loose, his chakra empowered wind fueling Yugito's fire to move faster and with more destructive force towards Sasuke and Gaara's location. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at how effective this collaboration jutsu was with Yugito and let a feral smirk overcome his normally impassive face as the fire impacted with Gaara's sand shield. Sasuke jumped away to safety upon seeing how big the fire had gotten.

The flames from the jutsu raged for close to fifteen seconds before they were dispersed and Yugito and Naruto were left to wonder at the effects. They could hear gasps and murmurings of praise for using such jutsu so well together as Gaara's sand shield was revealed. Both Yugito and Naruto narrowed their eyes at the slight sheen of something on top of the sand which had shielded Gaara from the damage of their destruction.

Yugito and Naruto stood close together, neither breathing even slightly labored as they watched the sand move, then the sound of glass shattering resounded across the arena leading to the realization that their collaboration jutsu had resulted in flames hot enough to melt the sand on Gaara's shield into a small layer of glass.

Naruto felt the chakra from Gaara spike just as Sasuke's did as well. He grunted as he turned and set his guard, blocking the kick Sasuke had sent at him with his arm. Sasuke smirked as he brought his arm around, attempting to punch Naruto when Yugito's hand entered Naruto's vision, heading towards Sasuke's face. Naruto tensed, readying himself to move as he felt Gaara's chakra spike yet again. All three shinobi disappeared from their spots as sand shot down where they had been standing.

Yugito and Naruto reappeared near each other as Sasuke appeared a few feet back from where he had been and turned a glare at Gaara. "Don't try to take my prey, Uchiha." Gaara said in a gravelly voice, indicating his usage of his tenant's chakra. Both Yugito and Naruto narrowed their eyes but didn't do anything since Sasuke was staring at them with the sharingan.

"I'll attack whoever I want to!" Sasuke shouted at his partner before blurring forward, Naruto's eyes widened, Sasuke's speed had increased drastically and he could barely bring his hands up in a guard before Sasuke appeared, slamming his foot into his arm and sending him flying as he wasn't ready. Naruto could barely pull his head back from the surprise and hurt he felt before he glimpsed Sasuke appear in front of him and punch his chest as hard as he could causing him to hit the ground roughly. He coughed up a bit of blood as Sasuke blurred into existence a little bit away and Naruto rolled away from the sand that had attempted to spear him.

Naruto jumped to his feet and away from where he had previously been laying, grimacing as he wiped away the blood dribbling from his mouth. He saw Yugito going through handseals and she sent another fire dragon at Gaara, causing his sand to retreat and block the attack. Naruto, as he was falling back down, grabbed some shuriken and kunai, tossing the shuriken at Gaara to keep his sand there and then tossed the kunai at Sasuke, who took his own out and blocked the throws.

Naruto landed and coughed again, his ribs bruised from Sasuke's furious attack. He looked up again, noticing Sasuke getting ready to move again, Naruto quickly reached down, pressing the button on his wieghts, causing them to drop from his feet. He sighed as he felt the weight disappear and Sasuke's chakra start to move. Naruto grit his teeth as he moved as well, running towards Sasuke and sending a powerful roundhouse at Sasuke's face. Sasuke grit his teeth, not expecting Naruto's speed but his sharingan predictions allowed him to dodge most of Naruto's attack, leading to his kick only glancing his face, leaving Sasuke spinning away from Naruto.

Yugito appeared next to Naruto, frowning slightly, "You were still holding back that much speed? I can't even imagine how much your kicks would hurt." she said as she looked at the weights which had sunk into the ground from their weight. Naruto shrugged.

" ** _So, What will you do brat, you know you can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu against the sharingan bastard and Shukaku's shield is impenetrable with anything you currently possess._** " Kyuubi muttered to itself from its cage, though Naruto heard its declaration. He grimaced, knowing that all of his training wasn't helping too much with this fight. Sure he could fight Sasuke in speed but Sasuke would eventually win with his sharingan and stronger attacks.

Naruto also knew his kicks hurt like hell but his punchs were much weaker. Something he would eventually remedy but he didn't have the time to do so yet. There was a chance that a genjutsu he cast on Sasuke might work like what he did on Neji but Naruto suspected that Kakashi had warned Sasuke or that Sasuke had thought of a counter to him already. Despite how much he may try to downplay Sasuke, the boy was smart and he had a natural counter to his area of specialty. He grit his teeth as he couldn't see an actual way out of this fight as easily as he could with all of his previous fights.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughtful trance as a spike of sand jumped at him and Yugito. He jumped away as Yugito followed, the both of them landing and facing away from each other, Naruto at Sasuke and Yugito at Gaara. "Got any ideas?" Naruto asked quietly.

Yugito shook her head, "Nope, I can't match the Uchiha's speed and I doubt anything but my strongest lightning strike would even faze Gaara." she admitted reluctantly.

Naruto grit his teeth again, "And I doubt my Genjutsu will be effective against either of them." he said before the two had to blur away from each other as Sasuke launched a fireball and Gaara his sand.

Unfortunately, Naruto was unprepared for Gaara's sand to shoot away from where he had been, aiming where he was moving to and gripping his foot as he stepped, he grit his teeth as the sand wrapped his ankle in a tight grip before lifting him up and smashing him onto the ground, dazing him, then following up with smashing him into the wall, much like he had done with Lee. Naruto coughed and looked up from his spot on the cracked arena wall to a blurry vision of something approaching him. Without thinking, he allowed his body to move, dodging the attack meant for him as he cleared his vision from the harsh hit he had sustained.

Naruto sensed Yugito appear next to him yet again, "I think I may have a plan." she said, Naruto's curiosity was peaked, he had been running through a few instances himself. He nodded to her as he blinked again, noticing Sasuke pull himself from the cracks in the wall he was previously in as he had attempted to hit Naruto while he had been down. Gaara's hand was outstretched, showing why the sand had moved so fast towards his new position.

"I can't do anything to Gaara without at least 2 minutes of prep time and the Uchiha is too fast for me currently to do anything to him." she recapped as Naruto nodded, watching his opponents warily as they regrouped themselves. "So, what we need to do is take the Uchiha out first so you can focus on Gaara while I prepare what I have planned to take him out." Yugito said, which caused Naruto to nod again, wondering where she was going with this. "So, all I need you to do is somehow slow down the Uchiha long enough for me to get a good hit on him. My taijutsu is strong and one hit should be enough to slow him down enough for you to be able to put him out of the fight for good." she said, "A good kick would knock him out if you manage to catch him while I surprise him, of course, timing for this will have to be close." she said as Sasuke started to move and Gaara's sand leaped to attack again.

"I'll figure something out, get ready for your shot, I'm going to push myself so you'll only get one shot at Sasuke before I fall and can't keep up with Sasuke." Naruto said before he blurred away, pushing the limit to how fast he could run and Yugito blinked in surprise, he was now moving even faster and she could feel the chakra he was pumping to his legs to move.

Naruto grunted as he saw Sasuke appear behind him, his mind wandering out as he thought of what to do to be able to slow down Sasuke enough for Yugito to catch him. As he turned back to run from Sasuke, feeling his legs begin to burn from how much he was straining them, he wondered how Sasuke had gotten such a huge jump in speed.

"What's wrong Naruto!" Sasuke called out, "running away because you know you can't beat me dobe?" he taunted as he continued following Naruto around the arena. Of course, just as Naruto turned to move in a different direction, Sasuke caught up to him, swinging his punch at Naruto's face, Naruto's eyes widened at the brief increase in speed that Sasuke had. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Gaara was not a team player and his sand rushed towards the both of them, causing Sasuke to abandon his attack in order to dodge the spear of sand that had launched itself to impale Naruto.

Naruto narrowly dodged the sand himself, earning a gash along his left thigh for his trouble, as he launched himself from his position, causing Sasuke to curse as Naruto increased the distance between the two of them. Gaara smirked from his his place in the arena, "That's it Uzumaki!" he yelled, his eyes bloodshot and him staring madly at Naruto's moving form, "Make me feel Alive!" he yelled as his sand shot forward, intent on harming Naruto even further.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he put his hands in a familar seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled, the arena now had 25 Naruto's. Sasuke cursed and Gaara's eyes only seemed to gleam in insane bloodlust as he began chuckling to himself and his sand shot towards one of the Naruto's intent on harming Naruto. The clones all scattered, buying each of them time as Sasuke and Gaara then began attempting to destroy the multiple copies of Naruto.

Sasuke himself attacked one of the fleeing clones with a shuriken, the clone popping into oblivion as a cloud of smoke appeared. He cursed and changed his course, heading towards his next target, which he sent into oblivion with a punch, cursing again he turned to another copy, trying to find his elusive target.

Gaara's eyes seemed to gleam brighter as his sand shot around the arena, quickly dispelling clones as fast as possible, spears and shuriken of sand being shot from his sand shield blocked and sometimes destroyed clones as they attempted to attack him. "Yes Uzumaki, you who are strong, you who have companions, you that has an ambition," he said as he looked into the eyes of the Naruto attacking him, causing the Naruto to stare back, "you, the one who is like me, only after I have killed you and destroyed all of that, will I feel ALIVE!" he said as his sand destroyed that Naruto and shot forward yet again.

Soon enough, only five Naruto's were left and Gaara's sand shot towards a group of three which were all doing handseals as Sasuke shot towards one of the two standing by themselves. The one he went after, turned and began running himself. Sasuke smirked from behind him, watching as chakra gathered in Naruto's body he expected the chakra to run towards Naruto's legs to increase his speed, so he anticipated that and increased his speed, gritting his teeth as he felt the speed he had been using take its toll on his stamina.

Naruto felt Sasuke's chakra spike and smirked as his hands went rapidly through handseals, turning around as he felt Sasuke's chakra approach him, he called out, "Fuuton: Senpuuken!" thrusting his hand forward, Sasuke's sharingan picked up the wind which picked up around Naruto's fist and the chakra he had expected to thrust down into Naruto's feet suddenly burst from Naruto's hand sending Sasuke flying back from the intense and compressed wind which struck him directly in the chest.

"Now Yugito!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke landed, right into the grip of the other Naruto. Naruto gripped the dazed Sasuke, wrapping his arms up and around Sasuke's arms so he was unable to use his arms. Yugito blurred into existence in front of Sasuke's wide eyes.

"Take this!" she yelled as her hands, which were encased in Nibi's blue fire thrust forward straight at Sasuke's chest leaving him to scream in pain as his shirt was incinerated from the heat and he was sent sprawling away from Yugito. He nearly passed out from the pain of his chest being struck with two powerful punches while simultaneously being burned. The Naruto behind Sasuke poofed away into oblivion as Sasuke landed on his back, sliding along the ground and gaining some more scratches from the power of Yugito's attack. The dispelling of the clone proved the one which had just cast the wind jutsu was the real Naruto since Gaara's sand had dispelled the other three clones. Yugito smiled while looking at the panting and badly burned Uchiha. She turned to Naruto, favoring him with a smile as she turned to look at Gaara.

Naruto was left no time to enjoy the defeat of Sasuke as Gaara's sand jumped towards him in a clear attempt to crush him. Naruto groaned as he moved yet again his breaths becoming labored from the chakra he had expended making those clones while simultaneously moving at his top speed. Naruto appeared next to Yugito, whom nodded towards him before noticing him going through handseals. She watched him curiously as he faced Sasuke and whispered, "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu(6)." She winced as she heard Sasuke whimper. Naruto sighed, "That will keep him out of the fight." he said as they both turned to look at Gaara.

"Do what you need to in order to get to him, I'll keep him busy." Naruto said as he cast a glance at Yugito. Yugito nodded as Naruto began to move, she herself fading back so she could start handseals at a slow and agonizing pace.

Naruto moved closer to Gaara, whom looked at Naruto with the eyes of a madman as he salivated slightly, "What is your reason to exist?" Gaara asked, looking straight into Naruto's eyes, "For what reason do you live?" Gaara asks again as his sand comes up, blocking the shuriken Naruto had sent at his opponent. Gaara didn't even respond to the attack as he continued staring at Naruto as if he couldn't comprehend why Naruto was fighting, "My reason for existing, my existence is only proven when I kill. I was given purpose by killing the assassins sent after me... Live only for yourself, Love only yourself, that is my purpose... to kill every other human on this planet except for myself, as long as there are others through whom I can feel alive, I will continue to experience the joy of that living. My existence will not vanish!" he exclaimed as his sand burst forth, a literal wave of sand making its way towards Naruto, who blurred from sight once again to dodge the attack.

Naruto appeared behind Gaara, sending a punch to his face, he grunted when his hand came into contact with the sand shield. He felt his hand become wrapped in sand and used his other hand to knock some of the sand away with a palm thrust as he jumped back to dodge the sand-made shuriken. Naruto grunted as he brought a hand up to feel the scratch he got from the shuriken, " ** _Seems your speed is dropping brat, and Shukaku is waking up, if you don't knock his container out soon Shukaku will take control._** " Kyuubi warned from its cage, " ** _I liked what you did to the Uchiha,_** " the great beast chuckled malevolently, " ** _So very grey of you to put your teammate into a Genjutsu which forces you to face the thing you fear the very most. Especially since you know exactly what he will be facing, it was almost... kitsune-like._** " the great beast taunted as it fell quiet again. Naruto grunted as he sent his own kunai back at Gaara, who turned to face him.

Again, Naruto's kunai were blocked as the sand shield came up to form a shield. Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped away, barely dodging the sand spears that had been launched. Naruto landed, his breathing labored as he looked at the many cuts and scratches he had accumulated from the fight. Most had sealed and were healed but he felt the drain from them. He shook his head, looking back up to focus back on Gaara, whose sand rose yet again, an indomitable wall of deadly sand just as Yugito's voice rang out, "Raiton: Gian Yari(7)!" Gaara's eyes went wide as he looked down. Naruto and Yugito held their breath as the psychotic Jinchuuriki looked at the first actual thing to penetrate his defense and draw blood from him.


	24. Chuunin Exams and Invasions.

Up in the Kage box as the team battle was beginning the kages all sat forward, watching the coming fight with anticipation.

"The concept of a team battle in order to test their ability to adapt to their opponents and comrades was definitely an idea worthy of your name, Sandaime-dono." the Raikage said from his seat, his two bodyguards' eyes widened slightly at how respectful their leader was. "I am curious as to how your genin will react to having such a hostile person on his side." he admitted as he looked at Yugito.

The Sandaime smirked slightly, "I believe you will be pleasantly surprised how well Naruto-kun adapts to his surroundings." he admitted to his fellow Kage as the match began.

"This match seems very one-sided, Uchiha-kun and Gaara-kun on one side. On the other, an opponent who specializes in Genjutsu but has a limited arsenal otherwise, and someone who seems to be a taijutsu specialist without the speed needed to break Gaara-kun's sand nor to match Uchiha-kun's own." the Kazekage said, mirth barely hidden in his voice as his eyes gleamed while he watched Naruto being pummeled by Sasuke and Gaara's attacks.

The Raikage and Hojage frowned, "It is odd how they both focus on Naruto-kun. He should be the one they are least worried about." the Hokage muttered to himself. Jiraiya chuckled and the Raikage nodded.

"Ah, but both of those two see Naruto as someone they must defeat, despite their limited dealings they see Naruto as the bigger threat, that will lead to their defeat." Jiraiya commented as Yugito disappeared and Naruto started to move faster.

"Well, that was unexpected." the Raikage noted as Naruto's speed took a noticeable increase and the Kages could sense the chakra being used by him to keep ahead of his opponents, "But ultimately pointless." he commented. The Hokage nodded as well.

The Kazekage smirked as Sasuke caught Naruto, "Seems this will be the end. Naruto-kun is quite skilled but he has taken enough damage to take out most genin." he said. The Hokage shook his head as did Jiraiya but before they could comment, Naruto broke away from Sasuke with Gaara's sand. The Kages watched in silence as Naruto's clones spread out and began to dispel from Sasuke's and Gaara's techniques.

"It would seem that Naruto and Yugito actually had a plan." Jiraiya commented as his eyes narrowed on the arena. Most of the congregation turned an eye on him, curious what he meant, "Look, its starting." Jiraiya said as he pointed at Naruto turning and blasting Sasuke away from him, Yugito quickly appearing on Naruto's call and dealing a devastating blow to Sasuke.

The Kages were slightly surprised at the well thought out plan the two had come up with, apparently during the battle, since Sasuke's speed had been unknown of before the start. The Raikage barked out a laugh as Sasuke started to whimper from Naruto's Genjutsu, "What did you say about this fight being one-sided?" the Raikage taunted, "They forgot about my Yugito, that was their downfall." he boasted.

"That ain't cool Bro, blade did his part too yo." Bee rapped from his spot. The Hokage and Jiraiya nodded and the Raikage cast a glare at his brother.

"Stop that infernal rapping, Bee." he yelled before looking back at the slightly panting Naruto, blood running from the multiple scratches he had on his body, "That Gaki did his part, I just pointed out their main flaw." he said as he watched Yugito begin to go through handseals and Gaara attack only Naruto again. "And it seems your genin don't learn his lesson Kazekage." he said as he watched Naruto continue to dodge and keep Gaara's attention. The Kazekage didn't even deign to answer the Raikage with any motion as he and the rest of the crowd all gasped watching a spear made of lightning pierce into Gaara's stomach. Even the Kages sat forward, wondering if this would be the end of the battle and the Chuunin Exams.

(Scene Break)

Naruto paused as he watched Yugito's spear pierce Gaara's shield and then Gaara himself. He allowed himself to rest slightly, his guard up as he waited for Gaara to realize what had happened. He let his slightly labored breathing become a bit more apparent as he tried to gulp down some more oxygen. He silently praised Yugito for her help. " ** _Its not over brat, don't think Shukaku will go down so easily, he is bat shit insane and will not allow you to end this fight unless you are dead or Shukaku himself has been unleashed._** " Kyuubi said as it watched from the cage, " ** _And you just woke Shukaku from his pleasant insaneness to a psychotic rage,_** " Kyuubi chuckled malevolently, " ** _This is going to be good._** "

Naruto took one last giant breath before moving over to where Yugito was just as Gaara screamed out, his eyes even more bloodshot, if that were possible, "Blood! My Blood!" he said as he brought his hand away from the hole in his body that the lightning spear had just vacated. Yugito tensed as did Naruto as Gaara began laughing even louder, "This is it! This is the feeling! Only you, Only my prey." he said to himself as his sand swirled around him, quickly coalescing into a sand arm almost as large as himself with blue markings all along it. His Gourd burst into sand and a single tail of almost 5 feet stretched out behind him made of the same sand and markings that made up his right arm. His eye transformed as well, the normal turqoise of his right eye was now yellow with a black four-pointed star with four black points surrounding the star in a box-shaped pattern.

Naruto felt Yugito shift next to him and a bead of sweat made its way down his face as he stared into the feral eye of Gaara's. Gaara crouched low to the ground, drool escaping his mouth as he grinned maniacally. Naruto's eyes widened, jumping just as Gaara disappeared and reappeared where he and Yugito had just been standing, slamming his new arm into the ground creating a crater which had the crowd cheering and becoming wary of the nearly insane genin.

Naruto cursed as he looked over at Yugito, whom was breathing heavily from the chakra usage she had put out so far. Naruto grit his teeth and glanced over at Sasuke, who was still laying prone on the ground, a bit of drool coming from his face. Naruto knew that Yugito couldn't pull that jutsu off again, he also knew that only something of that level of power could punch through Gaara's sand. The only other option would be for him to manage to, miraculously, find a weak spot in Shukaku's defense.

Gaara turned to him again, and Naruto knew he was about to have to push himself again when Kyuubi spoke yet again, "The **_Tail Brat. Attack where Shukaku's tail attaches to his body, that is Shukaku's weak spot._** " it said. Naruto blinked in surprise. It was the first time Kyuubi had been helpful past its own benefit. The great beast scoffed and Naruto had a feeling it was now regretting helping him but Naruto smirked, "Thanks." he whispered and made the handseal for his Kage Bunshin, littering the area with copies of himself yet again.

Gaara's eyes shone even brighter as he looked at all of his prey. Naruto smirked and each of his clones pulled out a kunai, wrapping exploding notes around the handles and taking up defensive positions. "You want a fight Gaara, then come on!" the original yelled and all of the clones leapt into action, moving away and towards Gaara all at once, having the large thing that Gaara had become turn its head in a frenzy as he swatted around with his sand tail and arm, dispelling a few clones.

Of course, as Naruto's clones distracted Gaara, the real appeared next to Yugito, "Hey, try to rest up, I'm going to try this alone since you're almost out of chakra." he whispered to her.

Yugito nodded thankfully, "You're right, I wouldn't be much help but I have enough chakra to reactivate my taijutsu so just call if you need it." she offered, Naruto nodded and began handseals.

" **Genjutsu: Sakura gensō** " he whispered to himself. Yugito and Naruto watched anxiously as Gaara stopped for a few seconds before his body began to move even faster than before. Naruto's mouth turned into a grim grin, "Seems I was right about the Genjutsu not being strong enough to override his insanity, this is going to be harder than I thought." he said as he moved then, disappearing from Yugito's side and appearing underneath Gaara's moving form, shoving his kunai forward and into the base of his tail. Gaara's head turned, seeing Naruto, his tail flicked out, grabbing and flinging Naruto away from him with a vicious smacking sound.

The Naruto that had been flung away smirked, "Boom!" he whispered as the kunai he had plunged into Gaara's tail exploded, sending Gaara's tail to the ground as its sand was disconnected from Gaara's own body. Gaara screamed out in pain from the damage he had sustained from the explosion.

The crowd watched in suspense as Gaara landed on the ground, dust covering his body as Naruto struggled to his feet, coughing up some more blood from the vicious landing he had on the ground. Naruto could feel his body beginning to ache, if that didn't finish Gaara then he had very little else he could do before he would be forced to forfeit to avoid being crushed like Lee.

The tense silence was broken with Gaara's gutteral voice coming from the dust cloud, "This is it! This is the feeling, only someone who is capable of hurting me can ever give me such a feeling of existence," he said the dust clearing slightly, allowing Naruto to glimpse two yellow eyes staring at him, " **You will prove my existence!** " he yelled as he became fully visible, his body was now covered in sand with blue markings, the only part of his body that was human were his legs. Naruto grimaced, this was just making things harder.

Gaara's arm came forward, leading his body almost as if it was pulling his body along as he launched himself at Naruto. Naruto made to move but grimaced as he felt his leg twinge from his vicious impact with the ground. Quickly realizing he couldn't move fast enough to dodge he went through the handseals to his only defensive technique, "Hari Jizō." Naruto said to himself as he felt his hair lengthen, covering his entire body, leaving only enough of a space around his eyes so he could see through his protective mesh.

His protection, however, turned out to be unneeded as Gaara closed the distance between the two, he was suddenly blasted into the wall as Yugito appeared, her hands and feet covered in flaming paws as her taijutsu was obviously activated. She spared a grin Naruto's way before turning to face Gaara once again, what stopped her, Naruto didn't know, but he could see her eyes widen. He cocked his head to the side, confused as to why she would look so, scared... horrified? He questioned himself when he felt it.

His instincts screamed at him as the sound of what seemed to be a thousand birds chirping filled his senses, and his bloodline alerted him to a sizeable spike in chakra that Naruto idly noted must have been Sasuke's. Naruto tried desperately to place the sound that now encompassed the arena, wondering where he had heard the accursed sound before.

Naruto turned, intent on looking and figuring out what exactly had Yugito so stunned and why the sound sounded so familiar when his own eyes widened. His Hari Jizō was still active around his body but it did nothing to stop the attack Sasuke now lunged at him with, his sharingan blazing in his eyes as he glared at Naruto's form. " **Chidori** (1)!" Sasuke yelled as his lightning encased hand plunged into Naruto's side, Sasuke's hand gaining a few scratches as he pushed it past the sharp spikes of Naruto's technique.

Naruto grunted in pain as the lightning entered his body, piercing a hole into the side of his stomach the size of half of Sasuke's fist, luckily enough, because Naruto had turned before Sasuke reached him, Sasuke's attack did not pierce directly into his stomach. Naruto noticed that the chidori would have killed him had he not managed to dodge most of the attack, albeit unknowingly. Naruto fell to the ground, his right knee giving way from the pain as his Hari Jizō deactivated and his hand shot to the wound, stemming the blood flow. Luckily, the hole wasn't too bad as the lightning had slightly cauterized the wound. Naruto could also feel his bloodline begin to siphon a large supply of his remaining chakra into his wound, healing it faster than most others would be capable of.

Naruto looked back up, noticing Yugito letting out a fierce roar as she crouched onto all fours before literally pouncing on Sasuke and letting her four claws slash across his chest sending him onto the ground moaning from the pain. Naruto grimaced as Yugito didn't stop there, her chakra seemed spent as her taijutsu-based jutsu dispelled but she climbed atop Sasuke, proceeding to beat his face in with a furious expression on her face. Naruto relaxed slightly, knowing Sasuke wasn't going to get back up, idly wondering when he had broken his Genjutsu but he couldn't think of much else before yet another spike of chakra led to Naruto turning back to Gaara, not seeing Yugito do so as well, Sasuke's limp body falling to the ground as he groaned in pain again.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Gaara as he got up from the hit Yugito had dealt with relative ease, drooling slightly and crouching, obviously preparing for launching himself back at Naruto. Naruto grit his teeth, " _Alright, enough of this, Kyuubi lend me some youki._ " he thought to himself.

" ** _I thought you didn't want to reveal this trump card so soon Brat._** " Kyuubi taunted from its cage, obviously enjoying Naruto's hatred of having to rely upon it. Naruto grunted in answer.

" _I don't but if I don't stop him now, then this will never finish, besides, haven't you felt it, the crowd is being put under a Genjutsu._ " he thought as he watched the feathers start to fall around the crowd, the kage box also had some movement happening and Naruto doubted they were being watched too closely now. Kyuubi didn't answer but the surge of power Naruto got more than answered his retort and he began handseals. Yugito appeared next to Naruto just as his handseals finished and, even from his kneeling position, Naruto's voice carried over to the crouching Gaara, " **Akuma Genjutsu: Nemuri** (2)!"

Naruto was expecting Gaara to do one of two things, the first was to shake off what he had just cast, this was the most obvious choice, given how easily he had shaken off what he had cast earlier he expected this was what Gaara would do. The second, would be to fall under the Genjutsu he had cast and fall asleep, as just what the jutsu implied, this Genjutsu made the recipient believe that they were sleepy and put them to sleep. It was a low C-rank that Naruto had very little confidence in but that was the only way he could do something with his arsenal without antagonizing Gaara more.

So, since Naruto had expected only two outcomes from what he would have happen. He was unprepared for Gaara to freeze, looking around as if he was not sure what happened before his eyes slowly bled out from their new yellow and blacks back to his turqoise eyes. Naruto's jaw dropped as he saw all of the sand surrounding Gaara's body fall to the ground and Gaara suddenly looked like a small and lost little boy as his eyes darted around nervously before latching onto Naruto's and he suddenly looked like he was scared stiff.

"What did you do to Mother!" Gaara screamed, completely terrified of Naruto. Naruto's stunned mind took a moment to compute what he had just said, and Yugito blinked before looking over at Naruto, who managed to stand back on his own two feet now, even if he was slightly shaking. Naruto's mind raced as he tried to comprehend what he had done, knowing that he had used Kyuubi's youki meant that his Genjutsu should have been powerful, possibly even unbreakable by anyone other than another jinchuuriki since normal chakra couldn't break youki's flow. Now, Naruto figured Gaara's own chakra would be capable of breaking the illusion, seeing as he was constantly fighting with Shukaku's youki, yet the genjutsu didn't look like it had affected Gaara at all.

Upon that realization, another possibility came to mind for Naruto. A conclusion so ludicrous that Naruto almost laughed from how fortunate he would have to be to have his genjutsu work that way. It was possible for Naruto to affect Gaara, that much had been proven, even if his effect was minimal, the fact remained his genjutsu had actually caught the crazy jinchuuriki earlier. But was it possible that his youki induced Genjutsu affected Shukaku instead of Gaara, thereby sending the great beast into a sleep which it would not wake up from until his chakra ran out.

Upon getting to that conclusion, Naruto decided that he couldn't really waste anymore time since that purple barrirer that had burst forth around the kage box, which had Konoha ANBU and two Kumogakure shinobi standing outside it, was obviously an attack on the village, so he needed to take Gaara out of the fight. Naruto slowly began to stalk forward. Gaara's eyes widened and he pushed his back against the wall he was on and he couldn't take in Naruto's labored breathing as terrified as he was without the protection of his sand.

Naruto spoke quickly, sensing the fights that were beginning to break out around the arena, "You wanted to know what it was that drove me? What was the purpose of my existence?" he asked, Gaara's terrified expression was now tinged with curiosity, Naruto faced his opponent with a fierce gaze, "I fight to protect others, I fight to protect those precious to me Gaara, I am a complete opposite of you." he said, Gaara's expression turned to one filled with confusion and hurt, "But you fight only for yourself so you don't have the purpose needed to fulfill everything you are capable of being Gaara." he said, his eyes narrowed in pain but Gaara didn't see them.

"Don't- Don't come any closer!" Gaara said, pushing himself against the wall even more. As if the closer Naruto got, the more that it hurt.

Naruto's eyes shimmered with unshed tears, "The pain of being alone, it isn't easy to bear is it, Gaara? Why is it that even though I have friends now, I can still understand your pain so acutely?" he asked, his cold eyes showing the pain he had suffered in his younger years. Gaara's eyes widened, "Even though I can still feel it Gaara, they have become precious to me, I won't let you hurt them, and if you continue to try... I will kill you." he said, his voice gaining a demonic tinge to it at the end as he stared down at Gaara. The staredown occured for a few more moments before Gaara's eyes fell, looking down to the ground and he responded.

"I surrender, Uzumaki." he says. Naruto nods and turns back around, grimacing in pain.

"Then don't help your village in this invasion, I see your jounin is fighting." Naruto said, pointing to Baki up in the stands. Gaara nodded and slumped against the wall as Naruto stepped up next to Yugito, who was looking around for threats. Naruto stared at her long and hard, so hard that she glared back at him when she caught him.

"What?" she asks.

Naruto smirks, "I think I can trust you." Naruto supplies after having remained silent and he proceeded to close his eyes, missing the surprised look on her face, " _Kyuubi, I need more if you want to do this._ " The Kyuubi chuckled malevolently.

" ** _So, I get to have some fun finally, eh brat._** " it responds, Naruto feels that familiar surge of power, but it was almost too much and Naruto can feel the burning sensation as it fills his almost empty chakra coils, but he grits his teeth as he begins handseals for the technique that made him famous. "Yugito, you wanted to see if I was worthy of your brother's praise?" he asks quietly.

Yugito nods, "Yeah, he made that Genjutsu you used sound so fucking awesome it disgusted me." she replies, both genin were slightly surprised they hadn't been attacked yet.

Naruto smirks, "Then, you will get to see what he should have seen," he says as he finishes his handseals, "I hope you keep me alive after this," he whispers, " **Akuma Genjutsu: Burēdo no senjō.** (3)" he says. As soon as he finishes, most of the shinobi in the vicinity stop, their eyes drawn to the amount of power Naruto is releasing, not so much the amount as it was the fact that the chakra was a Bijuus. Naruto smirked as he fell to the ground, his chakra supply exhausted.

The shinobi all blinked and as if an invisible wave had been emitted starting from Naruto's body, blades began to appear from the ground, walls, and roofs of the entire village. All of the blades were different, different size, different length, different weight. Not one blade mimicked the other and the shinobi all blinked again as the arena floor was filled with 300 clones of Naruto, whom all smirked, no one noticed the red eyed copy in the middle by Naruto. The Konoha shinobi and Kumo shinobi all blinked in surprise as the Naruto's all flexed slightly before looking at each other. The Suna and Oto shinobi all felt a ripple of fear run down their backs as each Naruto started to sport a grin, "Let's... Go..." One Naruto said, "WILD!" the three hundred shouted, and they all began to disappear, blades being picked up as they dispersed into the arena stands and the village proper.

The initial wave of clones stunned the lesser classed opponents so much that they were cut down as soon as the Naruto clones rushed past them. Of course, there weren't many within the arena and only a few were cut down but the clones were all smirking as most of them disappeared into the village, screams of battle could be heard coming from the streets all the way to the stadium.

When the shock wore off, sounds of battle immediately resumed within the arena stands, the only place absent of such sounds was the arena floor, where six Naruto clones, one nearly passed out Naruto, Yugito and Gaara stayed. Yugito's eyes were wide open as she looked at the panting Naruto. Naruto caught his breath and smirked at her slightly, "Impressive eh? But what are you still doing here Kyuubi?" Naruto asks, turning to one of his clones, which had red eyes and black slitted pupils.

Kyuubi smirks haughtily, " **Just waiting for the prey to be weakened Brat, don't rush me. You finally let me out to play, I'm going to have some fun. Its been too long since I felt the real world myself, even if it is through your own horrid body.** " he said back to him before disappearing in a burst of speed. Naruto grunted as he let himself fall back, sitting on his ass as he looked at the five clones protecting him and Yugito.

"How?" Yugito asked looking at the clones and the blades they now held, touching the blade to make sure it was real. "These aren't Genjutsu." she said pointing to the blades.

Naruto chuckled from his position, looking up at the stands his eyes focused on the purple barrier where his Jiji was. He frowned slightly while looking at it but knew he couldn't do anything else beyond what he had just done, his power was completely tapped out and using anymore of Kyuubi's youki would harm him more than help. He sighed as he sat forward, "Tell me Yugito, what does the Nibi's youki give you unparalleled control over?" he asked.

Yugito froze, looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes, "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked tersely. Naruto spared her a glance, his eyes searching her face, seeing how tense the question made her.

"You asked why, I'm going to explain it, but only if I get information in return and because I feel I can trust you with this information since we are... linked." he responded. "If you don't wish for an answer as to what I did, then by all means, don't answer my own." he said as he sighed and recovered a bit more, the sound of fighting was still going on but the fights seemed to have moved from the arena with the exception of an ANBU, that seemed to be helping Baki and Baki himself, all of the Suna and Oto teams had been neutralized by the many jounin in the crowd.

Naruto was very surprised that he hadn't come under attack during the beginning stages of the fights, putting a bit more thought into it, since Yugito didn't seem keen on answering his question, he came up with the idea that they hadn't deemed him or Yugito dangerous enough to attack, or some Jounin had been protecting them from the shadows. Ultimately it didn't matter why they hadn't been attacked, just that they hadn't, since Naruto was fairly sure, neither of them would have been capable of taking on anyone above a genin level, even with his five clones standing guard.

Yugito looked at Naruto while biting her lip, "Nibi's youki allows me control of her blue flames..." she trailed off, looking at the ground with an ashamed expression and whispered, "She also allows me to resurrect the recently dead or the souls of the dead that don't have a contract with the Shinigami." she said. Naruto blinked, not expecting that last one. A tense silence followed her declaration.

"Well, thats interesting." Naruto said finally breaking the tense silence, causing Yugito to look at him sharply. She seemed to be genuinely surprised he took such a declaration so well but Naruto couldn't care less about such things, "That must be an awfully useful ability to have, I would think, or is it much more troublesome than you are making it sound?" Naruto said, mentally chuckling at himself because of how much like Shika he sounded.

Yugito shuffled her feet, "Well, uh..." she trailed off again, "It isn't quite so easy to use but people have always been sort of... freaked out about it so I don't advertise I can do it. But why aren't you freaked out about it?" she asked curiously.

Naruto chuckled, "Controlling the dead? Meh, Kyuubi's youki is much more potent, when I first heard of its ability, I laughed in its face and called it a liar of the highest regards but I can't deny its effectiveness." he said as he swept his hand around the arena, "Every Biju's youki allows them dominion over something, for Shukaku its wind and Sand, I think." Naruto says, looking over at the sleeping Gaara, Yugito nodded, "For you, its hellfire and the dead." Yugito nodded again, taking in the fact he knew her fire was different from regular fire, "But Kyuubi's youki has dominion over something which has kept it at the top of the food chain for millenia, or at least as long as its been alive. Its youki grants it the ability to do anything it wants, whatever it conjures in its sick convuluted mind it can make come alive. For that is its power... its youki grants it the ability to bend reality. In other words, it allows my Genjutsu to become real." he explained as he tapped the blade of one of his clones. Yugito's eyes widened and she looked at the clones before looking back at Naruto and shaking her head.

Naruto frowned, "I had hoped not to have to use this during the exams but this invasion has left me no choice, thank you for protecting me during our fight and for your guard while I recovered, but I need to see to my village's defense, lets go." he said and Yugito nodded. When Naruto drew himself up, he knew he was running low on chakra but he also knew that if he stayed in the arena, he wouldn't feel right letting others fight while he rested. His clones could only do so much, even if he did control more reality with his Genjutsu than he had revealed to Yugito, or, should it to be fair to say, his clones also controlled reality while the Genjutsu and themselves were in effect, even if it was only a small bit.

(Scene Break)

Naruto's clones were separated into ten different groups of thirty each. Within these formations were two different types of clones. When Naruto had made his Genjutsu he had envisioned a set amount of clones with more chakra than the rest of his clones, thus leading to them being capable of doing multiple ninjutsu or genjutsu while commanding and helping the regular clones that would be dispelled with the slightest harm. Of course, his empowered clones also held more durability as their chakra would allow them more durability that allowed them to continue fighting until they had multiple small wounds or a single major wound. Each group was made up of two empowered clones and eight normal clones.

These groups then spread out each of them taking a direction, one group heading to the north, the next heading to the northwest, the next then heading to the west and so on until the final group headed to the northeast. One of the remaining groups left over headed to the main gate of Konoha to help reinforce a key point in the defense of the village. The final group jumped up to the top of the stadium to look around the village and get a better look at where they would be most effective. The weaker clones spread out around the two empowered clones, they were all crouching and feeling about with their limited sensors for any attacks. The clones didn't have to wait long as they almost immediately noticed a three headed snake smashing into the west side of the wall, near the abandoned Uchiha district.

The ten clones all nodded to each other and jumped off, disappearing into the same grey with orange blurs that the rest of their fellows had become. As soon as that last group of clones disappeared, the lone red-eyed copy of Naruto appeared in the same place, taking a deep breath the clone smirked viciously, " **Ah, finally. That brat was much more generous with this pact than I thought, this is going to be fun.** " he said in a dark voice that was obviously not Naruto's. Kyuubi looked around for a few moments before closing his eyes, talking to himself, " **Well, let's see where the most fun would be... the main gate has some nice signatures but the brat has twenty clones heading there and the ANBU waiting for the civilians to be evacuated will easily take care of them. Snake in the west... would be nice for a wallet but Brat's summons will easily take care of it as well. Damn, isn't there any ningens that will give me a bit of sport even with only one tail?** " he said to himself as he continued scanning the area.

He suddenly brightened up as his eyes turned to the Hokage monument, " **Aha!** " he exclaims as his eyes glow predatorially, " **a nest of jounin ready to tear apart the fleeing civilians in the forests out back, since the brat has this damn restriction placed on me I guess they will have to be my entertainment.** " Kyuubi said as he disappeared, the smirk on his face sending shivers down the spine of anyone who was able to see it.

(Scene Break)

With the clones heading to the main gate, the group had set themselves in a loose formation with the empowered clones in the middle of the ten as they hurriedly jumped from rooftop to rooftop on their way to the main gate. The concept of this plan was just to enhance the general defense of the village until the normal forces of Konoha could rally and assume their counterattack. Naruto, and by extension, and his clones had no idea how long that would take but the clones knew they needed to create as long a diversion as they could to allow the counterattack forces time to mobilize and prepare. They were, essentially, disposable soldiers that would not harm the casualty rate of Konoha once they were dispelled.

A scream brought the group of ten to a halt as they noticed a few civilians trapped down an alleyway with two Oto shinobi advancing menacingly upon them. The ten clones didn't hesitate to jump into action, the closest clone jumping down the alleyway in front of the two shinobi and glaring at them as he pulled his weapon up into a loose defensive stance that showed he had no idea how to fight with the blade. The shinobi didn't even blink as they smirked evilly, "Well Well, looky what we have here, a single tree-hugger that thinks he can stop the two of us by himself!" one of the men sneered. The other chuckled as they both pulled kunai from their holsters, both cocking their arms in preparation for their throw, "Don't fuck with us you stupid tree-hugger!" one of the shinobi yelled.

Two identical sprays of blood were let loose as the shinobi fell to the ground, their heads cut from their bodies as the other nine Naruto's appeared in the alleyway. The clones which had decapitated their opponents wiped their blades and the nine that had just appeared quickly bounded to the rooftop and took off again in the direction of the main gate, the single Naruto remaining turned to the civilians, "Make your way to the shelters, we cannot be trying to protect you while attempting to fight off invaders." the clones said harshly before leaping after its comrades.

(Scene Break)

The clones reached the main gate after having saved two more groups of civilians, only to find the fight at the main gate at a stalemate. There were a group of Oto and Suna shinobi trying to penetrate a multitude of earth defensive walls set up by the panting Konoha shinobi blocking their advance. The group of Konoha shinobi were only a third of the amount of Oto and Suna Shinobi that were attacking. Nine of the clones stopped on the roofs, keeping an eye out along with some of the Konoha shinobi as one empowered clone jumped down to the obvious jounin in the midst of their comrades.

"Jounin-san," the clone called out, the jounin turned to look at the clone and rolled his eyes.

"Genin are assigned to evacuating the civilians until they are safe then for protection, please follow protocol Uzumaki-san." he said before turning back to the fight.

Naruto's clone grit his teeth, "Look, I'm a clone, please just tell me how I and my brothers can be of help." he said as he waved at the nine clones watching on. The jounin waved him off before feeling a particularly powerful attack hit their defenses he hesitated and cast another eye on the ten clones before sitting down in a odd pose and began muttering to himself. After a tense fifteen seconds, where explosions kept coming from the earthen walls, the jounin snapped his fingers.

"I've got a plan, but you clones will probably be dispelled." he says. The clone nodded like it was obvious. "I want you ten to try to attack from the tops of the roofs, distract them so we can launch our attacks from down here." the clone nodded his assention and the plan was set into action immediately, the few exhausted chuunin not moving as the four jounin around gathered by their leader. Naruto's clone nodded and jumped up to the roofs and the ten clones began running forward, many of them tossed their weapons at their opponents before picking up more of the blades that had materialized during Naruto's initial casting of his jutsu.

The jounin waited for a few seconds before he signalled the chuunin to drop their walls once the explosions had halted. The jounin all sucked in breath and sent their strongest attacks towards the enemy as Naruto's clones rained destruction from the rooftops.

Naruto's empowered clone looked at the, intial, fifty strong contigent of Oto and Suna Shinobi and frowned as he saw ten shinobi go down within the first few seconds of fighting then looked around as he saw the clones jumping around unhindered on the rooftops. He wondered, idly, why Suna and Oto hadn't attempted to jump up on to the rooftops to take the advantage that his clones were now taking. But he was brought back to the fray as a kunai sailed past him.

He cast another weapon into the fray before dismissing the thought from before as he saw the unorganized group recollect themselves for their counterattack, despite having lost a fifth of their number. A smirk made its way on to its face as it called out, "Disperse!" he yelled and the clones dropped down, straight into the midst of their enemies.

The two empowered clones smirked to themselves and the weaker clones set their mouths into grim grins as they all picked up two weapons and dual wielded their attacks as their enemy jumped into action against them. Almost instantly cries of pain along with eight puffs of smoke were heard as the weaker clones were dispelled by the more experienced and better shinobi. The two empowered clones all grunted as they barely dodged the attacks, utilizing Naruto's Sensory Disruption Genjutsu to allow them to fight their opponents.

The consequences of this attack, however, was evident. Instead of having forty strong shinobi, as they had before the clones had dropped down, to combat the four Konoha jounin and the ten genin, they now only had thirty-two battle ready shinobi as the eight which had dispelled their clones were now nursing either horribly cut hands or feet, or in one case, an amputated arm.

With a fierce cry, the Naruto clones leapt forward intent on harming as many as they could to allow their jounins a reprieve until they had to put the earth barriers back up. The Konoha jounin smirked as they too joined in the attack, the real shinobi battle had begun.

(Scene Break)

With the group headed towards the three-headed snake, The clones had entered the deserted Uchiha district and breathed a sigh of relief upon realizing where they were. They could summon a battle toad here without any problems. They turned their attention tot he flashes that surrounded the huge summon, easily seeing the shinobi attempting to fight the undeterred snake. One clones spoke then, "I'm going to summon Gamahiro, Jiraiya-sensei said he likes battle more when there is a snake involved." he said and the other nine clones jumped off.

The clones jumped forward, looking for opponents as they felt the empowered clone begin to build his chakra behind them. They were a fair distance from the snake but Gamahiro's size demanded he be summoned away from the battle or right on top of his opponent, there was a reason he was a battle toad.

The Naruto clone expended ninety-five percent of his chakra to summon the battle-toad, just enough of his original supply to keep him alive long enough to defeat his opponent or cast one more minor jutsu. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamahiro!" Naruto cried out and planted his hand down on the roof of the building he was on. A large puff of smoke billowed out from his hand but Naruto smiled as he saw the height from which he now stood. He looked down to see an aquamarine toad with two large katanas on his back, and an orange sash around his waist. Naruto knew he had summoned the right toad from his unique coloring.

"So, what do you need now Jiraiya?" the toad rumbled from underneath Naruto's feet and its eyes focused on him, surprise showing before understanding dawned in his eyes, "Ah, Naruto-kun. I see you have summoned me instead, what is it you require?" he asked as the crashing of the snake became louder his eyes swiveled before Naruto could answer and locked on the offending animal. "Ah, do you need my expertise to fight that three-headed snake?" he asks.

Naruto chuckles, "Won't let me get a word in Gamahiro-san." he said, to which Gamahiro blinked, "But yes, I would like for your help in fighting that snake. As you can see, if it is left unchecked it will cause much more damage." he said as he waved his hand at it as it thrashed around. Gamahiro nodded.

"Hold on then, I'm going to jump and finish this." he says, Naruto nods and uses chakra to latch himself onto the toad's head.

(Scene Break)

Kyuubi chuckles as he licks his hand, looking at the slaughtered jounins in front of him, his red eyes shine in pleasure as he watches the blood of his prey slowly soak into the floor. " **They were satisfactory.** " he mutters to himself as he feels the ANBU begin to move from the headquarters, " **They moving already? I should disperse before they find me. I had my fun and I don't want them bugging the brat about me.** " his eyes closed slightly as he sighs, " **Besides, I'll be doing this again.** " his eyes gleam as he disperses himself into a puff of smoke, ANBU operatives arriving moments later.

(Scene Break)

Naruto clutched his head as he staggered upon reaching the stands. Yugito steadied him, "What's wrong?" she asks. Naruto shakes his head.

"I managed to stop a large contingent long enough to be caught before they got to the Academy, they just dispersed all my clones though." he responds before righting himself and moving to where the Konoha jounin now stood, watching the sleeping civilians with care, Baki and that odd ANBU having disappeared. As he walked up, he wondered why they hadn't left to help defend the town when another clone had dispersed to let him know that the ANBU were now mobilized throughout the village and his clones were quickly dispelled as the intensity of the battles increased.

Naruto turned his attention back to the senseis as they turned to greet him. Asuma was smoking on a new cigarette, an approving gleam in eyes. Gai was looking at Naruto with glimmering eyes, something Naruto felt was normal considering the odd appearance he held. Kurenai was looking at Naruto with a calculating gaze, a small glint of concern hidden within her ruby eyes. Kakashi was one Naruto had a hard time catching everything passing through the jounin's eye when he first laid eyes on him, until his normal apathetic look returned with a hint of regret.

"Good fight Naruto-san." Asuma said around his cigarette. Naruto nodded to the Team ten jounin sensei.

"Thank you Asuma-sensei." he replied.

"Indeed, Naruto-kun's flames of youth shine brightly!" Gai exclaimed. The congregation sweatdropped.

Kakashi turned a lone eye on Naruto, and Naruto, noticing his gaze, stared back at him with barely concealed contempt. Kakashi sighed heavily, "I apologize for Sasuke's attack upon you with the Chidori. I had specifically instructed him to never use that upon a comrade... I will be punishing him for this." he finally said.

Naruto blinked before, "About time Hatake." he said. Kakashi took the insult in stride and turned back to watching the arena for threats, though the other jounin could tell he felt ashamed, whether it was from Sasuke's actions or his own, none could guess.

Naruto smiled at Kurenai, whom returned it. "How'd I do, Sensei?" he asks cheekily with a grin. Kurenai rolls her eyes and Asuma chuckles at Naruto's attitude.

"I would have to say..." she trails off, Naruto stares intently at her, obviously hung on her approval, "Acceptable." she says which causes most of the people around her to facefault.

"What the hell do you mean acceptable!" Yugito shouted, drawing attention to herself for the first time since Naruto and herself had approached the jounins. Though she didn't seem embarrassed at all as she continued screaming at the red-eyed jounin, "He managed to capture a Hyuuga in a Genjutsu with his Byakuugan active... on top of that, he also managed to capture Sasuke in one then Gaara. He has to be the best Genjutsu user I've ever come across!" she huffed.

Naruto felt that odd feeling in his chest again. A swelling of his heart as he heard Yugito praise him, something he had only ever heard sincerely from Kurenai. His eyes widened slightly and he turned an eye on Yugito's flushed face and she smiled shyly, "What?" she asks, "It's true, as much as I hate to admit it." she mutters. She looked so cute and sincere Naruto couldn't help it as a smile spread across his face.

"Thank you Yugito." he said happily, which caused her to blush slightly before nodding. "Even if our winning was only because of your impressive jutsu repertoire." he adds. Yugito blushes again but nods her head. Naruto turns back to the jounins. He saw Kurenai was frowning but the rest of the jounin were looking at her in, what he assumed was, curiosity.

Kurenai sighed lightly, "He would have been much better had his Genjutsu attack on Gaara not have been a fluke. I could tell he wasn't expecting his attack to win and that weakened his attack. Just as it would do to anything he expects to fail." she reprimanded which had the jounins nodding, "besides that, his execution of everything else was well done." she compliments. Naruto smiles and Yugito huffed.

"Still a good fight." she mutters to herself which has Naruto sending her a smile of thanks.

"So, what're my orders?" he asks to the jounins. The jounins send a look around the arena and Kakashi responds.

"I would say go help the civilians but according to the chakra being used and the explosions it seems the ANBU have finally started the counterattack, so you have little chance of reaching the shelters with your current chakra..." he trails off looking up at the Kage box.

"Stay here and recover, spending all of your chakra in that last Genjutsu was foolish and you're lucky I managed to get that Genjutsu around you to make others think you left with your clones." Kurenai says, stepping in. Naruto's eyes widened before he nodded and slumped into an empty seat, Yugito sitting next to him since she can see her commanding officers are watching that purple barrier.

"It seems it's over, in any case." Asuma said as he points up to the purple barrier dissolving and five members fleeing the upraised platform, one member obviously heavily injured. The bodyguards for the two kages jumping forward into the dense woodland that had apparently sprouted during the fight to find their respective leaders. All of their heads raise in curiosity and Yugito jumps from her seat, with a small glance back at Naruto before trying to follow her fellow Kumo shinobi.

All of the jounin then jump up towards the kage box except Kurenai, Naruto having missed their glances. Naruto smiled tiredly as he watched the Sandaime emerge from the woodland and looked over at Kurenai, who smiled back at him. He felt his heart flutter at the sight of his girlfriend's smile and his own lips stretched further into a smile as he said, "So, I survived my first invasion... what else is going to happen?" he asks with a hint of sarcasm.

Kurenai's smile turns into a smirk as she sits next to him, pulling his head onto her shoulder and resting her head against the top of his own. Enjoying the feeling of being so close to Kurenai, Naruto snuggled into her shoulder. Naruto felt Kurenai giggle slightly, "Now, we relax and, hopefully, rebuild everything to greater than before because we are Konoha." she responds as the two watch the Kage box, readying themselves for when the Hokage will call upon them once again.


	25. Downtime?

Two days after the invasion the damages had been assessed all over the village and the defences of Konoha had been weakened. However, because of Naruto's stalling tactics, as pitiful as they seemed, they had prevented a large amount of collateral damage from being inflicted. As such, the real damage done to the village was where the three headed snake and Gamahiro had made their short fight. Luckily, that was in the abandoned Uchiha district which was not much of a concern as no one lived there.

Naruto's contribution to the invasion did not go unacknowledged. The majority of the civilians did not believe the claims of Naruto's clones helping people out. Alternatively, the younger generation looked at Naruto with a new light, seeing something other than the horrible prankster he had been made out to be. He still recieved glares but now some of the younger generation stared at him in confusion and, in some cases, awe. It wasn't much of a change but it was something.

The only thing on people's minds was whom would be promoted to chuunin. The main reason for the exams had been shown and the judges had seen almost every fight, however, nothing had been announced. The Raikage was still within the village with his small entourage, but all of Suna's shinobi had fled back to their villages with the injured having been returned by the Hokage once the information that Orochimaru had impersonated the Kazekage had been released.

So, it was with this mindset that had Naruto excited to be within the Hokage office after the invasion, believing he had managed to be promoted. Not that it made much difference now that Jiraiya's apprenticeship had been announced a bit more publically to the ninja corp. Jiraiya had told him the day after the invasion of the announcement he had made, and Naruto had surprised the man with a strong hug, in honor of their newly minted official relation, much like the one he had given Kurenai.

Naruto stood proudly as he looked at the Hokage, Jiraiya, Kurenai, the Raikage, and his two bodyguards, plus Yugito, whom was standing near the well endowed busty blonde. "Thank you for coming Naruto-kun." the Hokage said. Naruto nodded, "Now, I know your probably thinking this is about the chuunin promotions but I'm sorry to inform you that this has nothing to do with that." Naruto blinked in confusion, "The reason I have called you here today is that you have been requested for a mission." he said seriously, causing Naruto to tense slightly, it was almost unheard of for a genin to be requested for a specific mission.

"What mission, Hokage-Jiji?" Naruto asked, showing a bit of respect since there was a visiting Kage in the room, plus that guy who looked like the Raikage had to be some sort of jinchuuriki going by the feeling of his chakra.

Sarutobi chuckled as did the Raikage, "This brat seems to know you well Hokage-dono, I think I chose an interesting one for my escort." the Raikage said in his deep voice. Naruto turned his eyes onto the Raikage and they narrowed in suspicion as the Raikage then stopped chuckling and stared Naruto down.

The group in the room felt the tension rise as the two shinobi stared at each other. No killing or malicious intent was felt, merely a wave of questions flying between the two, flowing and ebbing quickly until Naruto nodded curtly at the Raikage, "I accept, Raikage-dono, whom else shall accompany us upon your departure?" Naruto asked, once again thanking Shika for his mini dictionary he had written for him.

The Raikage smirked, "I only wanted you but..." he said sending a glance at Kurenai and Jiraiya.

"Kurenai and Jiraiya will accompany you along with two others to the border." the Hokage interjected, causing Naruto to turn to him and the Hokage to turn to the Raikage, "Now would you please excuse us Raikage-dono, I have business with Naruto-kun." he said while standing and gesturing for him to leave the office. The Raikage, seemingly, took no offense at being dismissed while he and his bodyguards left the office with Yugito.

Naruto looked at the Hokage as he activated some seals around the room as soon as the Raikage had left. Naruto's eyebrow rose as he watched the seals activate. The Hokage then fixed Naruto with a determined stare as Jiraiya folded his arms, Kurenai seemed to be the only one whom hadn't moved. Naruto gulped slightly, " ** _Hahaha, you're about to get grilled about our pact Brat, this should be fun to watch._** " the Kyuubi taunted from its cage. Naruto rolled his eyes at it, mentally.

" _Shut up you stupid fox, I'm trying to figure out what exactly I should tell them._ " Naruto retorted.

" ** _Don't insult me you imbecile! I am still the Kyuubi no Yoko and can deny you access to my youki, or did your pitiful mind forget that small fact?_** " the Kyuubi roared in defiance, Naruto flinched slightly from the volume of its roar.

"Kyuubi annoying you Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked calmly. Naruto nodded slightly as he tried to block out Kyuubi's roars before he froze and turned his full attention on the concerned glares that were now being given to him by the other three people in the room. Naruto cursed in his head and the Kyuubi laughed its malicious laugh.

" ** _Good job Brat!_** " it said as it fell quiet. Naruto sent feelings of reproach towards the great beast before he ignored its chuckles.

"So, how long have you been in contact with the Kyuubi and what exactly is its relation with you?" the Hokage asked, though his voice was calm there was the same tone he had used to reprimand Naruto when he was younger. Naruto flinched slightly, he hated that tone. It was the tone of disapproval, a tone of voice he was all too familiar with.

Naruto took a shuddering breath before looking at his teachers and the Hokage, "I first came into contact with Kyuubi when my team encountered Orochimaru in the Forest of Death." he says, causing them to nod. "Now, I didn't explain the fight but basically the snake bastard kicked our asses around until he placed the curse mark on Sasuke." Naruto said, which caused nods all around again, "Once he did, I tapped into Kyuubi's youki again and managed to hit him and disorient him long enough to switch with a clone while placing a small Genjutsu on myself to keep me hidden." he said, which caused looks of appreciation to come to light and one of pride in Kurenai's.

"Anyways, my clone held off Orochimaru for a bit longer but it was obviously a futile effort. He managed to ensnare my clone then placed some odd seal over the seal on my clone's stomach. The backlash of which caused me to fall unconscious." Naruto said, Jiraiya stepped forward.

"Was this the seal?" he asked as his fingers glowed with kanji. Naruto nodded and the Hokage motioned him to continue as Jiraiya stepped back.

Naruto then explained how his mindscape looked and how he had moved through the darkness and the short speech he had with the Kyuubi. When Naruto mentioned a pact, the three shinobi grimaced and looked at Naruto in worry. Naruto continued before they could continue, recalling the event.

(Scene Break)

_Flashback_

_"Let's talk... terms." Naruto said._

_Kyuubi blinked before a chesire grin appeared on its lips, " **What is it your pathetic mind can think of that will allow me what I want?** " it said._

_Naruto frowned slightly, "Well, I think we should establish what we each want." he said after a slight pause. "So, what do you want?" he asked._

_" **Freedom from this seal!** " Kyuubi roared. Naruto rolled his eyes._

_"And you say we ningen are the dumb ones, do you teally think I'm dumb enough to let you out of the seal knowing full well anything I get from it would kill me?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi shook its massive head._

_" **I know little about this seal but the one thing I do know is that this seal is tied to both of our lives, the only way for me to have complete freedom would be for me to force my way past the seal when you are at death's door you stupid brat.** " the Kyuubi reprimanded to Naruto's wide eyes. " **I want freedom of this cage, senses, a body, any way you can think of to bypass this seal and allow me access to the outside world and that will be one point that I am willing to make a pact over.** " the Kyuubi said._

_Naruto thought about it for a few minutes before saying, "And I want your youki to stop affecting my bloodline so I don't die when I'm fifty. Also, access to your youki when I need it." Naruto demands._

_Kyuubi smirks, " **If you can find a way to grant my freedom in some way then I will grant both of those requests.** " it says. " **Furthermore, there will be a mental connection between the two of us after this pact is formed so you will be capable of communicating me without having to return here.** " Kyuubi informs him._

_Naruto nods before thinking for a few seconds and finally says, "Can you tell me about your powers?" he asks, Kyuubi looks at Naruto before smirking as if it had just gained a delicious meal. Naruto shivers as he looks at Kyuubi's grin._

_End Flashback_

(Scene Break)

Naruto is looking at the surprised looks of Jiraiya and the Hokage. Kurenai was regarding him with a critical eye and Naruto waited until they had taken in all of his information.

"Turns out that each of the Bijuus' youki grants complete control over one thing when controlled correctly by the bijuu or with the jinchuuriki cooperating with their bijuu, like the sand from Gaara's Shukaku." Naruto says, causing the other three to raise their eyebrows, "Kyuubi's youki allows for it to alter reality to how it sees fit, it holds true that the fox is a user of Genjutsu only it makes its illusions real in order to increase its killer capabilities." he explains.

"So, thats how you made your Genjutsu real during the invasion and how you managed to put Shukaku to sleep instead of Gaara-san?" the Hokage asked, having been briefed about Naruto's fight from people who watched him incapacitate Gaara while fighting in the stands. Naruto nodded.

"The ability to make Genjutsu real... something Genjutsu masters have been attempting to do for generations and Naruto figures it out after only having been under my tutelage for some months." Kurenai says to herself as she chuckles at the irony of it.

Naruto smiles slightly, "It's not quite so simple, there are genjutsu that I cannot make real because of their conditions and even the ones I can make real are limited to how much youki I can control into the constructs that need to be made." Naruto says, repeating Kyuubi's words as he had told him when explaining his power.

"So, you are limited in how many or how complicated an object you make because it uses more concentration and youki to make more complex items than something simpler." Jiraiya said, causing Naruto to nod once more.

"Can the Kyuubi influence you at all besides speaking to you, which, I feel I must tell you, is something I am not comfortable with?" the Hokage asked, Naruto didn't hesitate to shake his head in the negative.

"Very well Naruto-kun, raise your shirt so Jiraiya can inspect the seal." the Hokage ordered. Naruto grimaced at the order, slightly sad he had forced him to order him instead of asking him like last time but Naruto complied and Jiraiya only took one look at the seal before standing back up and nodding.

The Hokage let loose a sigh of relief before fixing Naruto with yet another stare, "I don't like you keeping secrets Naruto-kun, especially one so important as you communicating with the Kyuubi." the Sandaime reprimanded.

Naruto grimaced and words slipped out before he could stop them, "Just as I don't like being lied to Hokage-sama, but it happens." he responded and his teachers sent a worried look at the Hokage. The Hokage had looked down, no one could see the man's eyes.

"Indeed it does Naruto-kun." the Hokage said sadly still not looking up at Naruto, conscious of the stares being lain upon him he looked back up, sadness reflecting in his eyes but he soldiered on as the kage he was. "Now, I had hoped to leave all Genin out of missions for a week to allow them to let the invasion pass but it seems my hand has been forced in your case Naruto-kun." the old man said tiredly as he looked down again, "The Fire Lord was impressed with your fight, especially with your abilities shown during the invasion and made a direct request that you attend to a specific mission." he informed the slightly shocked Naruto, Kurenai and Jiraiya were frowning.

"I had asked him to reconsider setting you such a mission so soon but he feels it would be a great experience." the Hokage ground out, not seeming to like the mission much himself, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What's the mission Hokage-jiji?" he asked. The Sandaime sighed heavily before looking up.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby ordered to take along a team of three persons plus yourself to the border of Fire Country and Sound Country. Upon arrival, you and your team are to locate and destroy the Bandit group known as the Crimson Hand, which has been plaguing the countryside around there for much too long. You are required to bring the head of the Bandits' leader as proof of success." the Hokage said with steel in his voice. Naruto's eyes widened once again as he looked at the A-rank mission folder he had just been handed, "Approximate troops for the bandits and a picture of the leader has been included in the mission dossier. This mission commences as soon as you safely escort the Raikage to the border of Fire Country." he finished.

Naruto looked slowly to his two teachers. Jiraiya looked worried but Kurenai was looking grimly at him. He looked back down at the mission folder and then back to the Hokage, who was frowning. A tense silence filled the room as Naruto's head swiveled around a few more times before, "Why is it A-ranked?" he finally asked.

The Hokage grimaced and Jiraiya spoke, "Look at the amount of bandits within the group Naruto." he said, a serious tone denoting his demeanor. Naruto slowly opened the mission dossier and nearly fainted as he looked at the number of approximate troops.

"Fif-fifteen hundred bandits!" Naruto stuttered slightly as he gripped the desk he was near to steady himself. Naruto's eyes darted over the mission dossier, there was an upside, the bandits almost definitely didn't have any ninja but still, with only four people that was over 300 bandits a person that would have to be killed. This type of mission was more suited for a team of jounin. He may have waylaid three hundred bandits before but he had passed out shortly thereafter from the strain of such an attempt. But he knew he didn't have any choice as to taking this mission, otherwise the Sandaime wouldn't have even handed it to him. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Who can I bring?" he asked. The sandaime smirked lightly.

"I already chose your group. People I think that will help you the most during your fight, they will meet you at the village gates. I hope you don't mind." the Hokage said. Naruto shook his head, of course the Hokage would have a better idea of who to would help him the most. "That is all I needed to see you about Naruto-kun... Good luck." he said as the seals surrounding the room faded and Jiraiya and Kurenai stepped up next to Naruto and Naruto turned as they proceeded out of the room to meet the Raikage entourage at the gate, along with Naruto's team.

(Scene Break)

The three made their way down the main street, Naruto was considerably happy to have his two teachers with him. "Why didn't you tell us about the Kyuubi Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked softly as the three walked down the almost deserted road, since it was so early in the morning.

Naruto glanced at her and Jiraiya, both of them looking at him expectantly and he sighed softly, "Honestly, I was going to tell you after the exams, I meant to never use its power." he said quietly, "I hadn't wanted to tell you because..." he trailed off thinking back and trying to figure out why exactly he hadn't wanted to tell them when he had told them everything else but nothing came to mind, he looked away from them, "I don't know why I didn't tell you. I just felt I shouldn't for some reason." he said honestly after not being able to come up with something.

Kurenai frowned and Jiraiya looked up and away from him, "Okay Naruto, please don't withold anymore secrets, despite your previous teachers we have done nothing to not gain your trust." Jiraiya scolded lightly as he motioned to Kurenai and himself, Naruto looked back up at him. "I trust you to hold my jutsu in secret and so I expect to hold your secrets, that is the bond between teacher and student." Jiraiya said as he favored him with a small smile, "Right?" he asks lightly. Naruto ponders that for a few moments and can see Kurenai looking at him with an odd look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." he says after having remained silent for a few more minutes.

"It's okay Naruto, I know I don't have the same relationship you have with Kurenai but I expect you to be able to confide in me eventually." Jiraiya says as he looks back at Naruto, "At least, I hope that trust will emerge on your part, I already trust you Naruto." he says with a smile as he then smirks, "I'll let you two talk, meet you at the gate." he says as he disappears into a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looks back down at the ground, not able to meet Kurenai's gaze. He can feel her eyes on him even as they walk but he cannot figure out why he didn't tell her and it hurts him to be holding secrets from her, not only because she was his sensei but because she was also his girlfriend.

She stops next to him, allowing him to take a few steps away from her before he turned and faced her, noticing she had stopped but he still doesn't meet her gaze, "What's wrong Kurenai-chan?" he asks.

Kurenai steps closer to him and bends down onto one knee to reach his height, still Naruto turns his head so he doesn't look at her, "I know we haven't been able to see each other since the invasion, but why won't you look at me Naruto-kun?" she asks lightly, though a tone of hurt could be heard hidden within her melodious voice. Naruto's eyes flicker before they slowly move to the right, inching across her face until her red orbs enter his field of vision and they lock eyes for the first time since Naruto had admitted to not telling her everything.

Naruto couldn't place the look in Kurenai's eyes but he could sense a hint of hurt along with disappointment within her ruby eyes. He almost looks away but her gaze holds him, enrapturing him as it always did. He takes a shuddering breath as Kurenai speaks, "I can try to understand why you wouldn't tell us about being capable of using the Kyuubi's youki... it is hard but I can try to picture that within my mind and I would be frightened of telling anyone myself." she takes a breath before continuing seeing Naruto's slightly widened eyes, "So I can try Naruto-kun, but it still hurts to know you can't tell me everything." she admits softly.

Naruto shakes his head, "It's not that I didn't want to tell you Kurenai-chan... it's just that..." again he trails off and attempts to look away but Kurenai's gaze still stops him. Under her gaze he is powerless and he can feel the truth being ripped from him without him even realizing what he is saying, "I was so afraid that you would hate me for using the demons youki." he says with a soft gasp from Kurenai and his own eyes widening as he continues speaking, a rush of emotion and purpose rushing through him, "I know it was stupid but I just couldn't help thinking that you would turn on me like everyone else had..." he says shame gracing his gaze as he still looked into her eyes, "It was something I knew wouldn't happen, but deep down... I just couldn't help but think you would leave me like everyone else." Naruto admits in a whisper as his eyes turn away from Kurenai's own. He shamefully kicks at the ground, knowing that he had just hurt his girlfriend's feelings and knowing that he had done it hurt him.

He waits for a few moments, expecting Kurenai to rebuke him for doubting her but she just reaches forward and wraps him in a hug, pressing her lips to his furiously. So surprised is Naruto that his eyes widen comically and he flails his arms slightly but Kurenai's grip can't be broken and she shoves her tongue into his mouth when he opened it to talk to her. He moaned into the kiss before she pulls her lips away from his, leaving a small bit of saliva to connect them, she licks her lips to clean them and fixes him with a smoldering yet fierce gaze as she speaks.

"I will never leave you Naruto-kun." she declares as she rests her forehead against his, forcing his gaze into her red eyes, he can see her emotions roiling behind them and he feels his doubts of her crashing as she holds him close, despite their public setting. "Even if we don't work out." she says softly, her eyes softening as she sees Naruto's eyes dim from that thought, "We will always be teacher and student, never forget that." she says vehemently. Naruto stares at her for a few moments, silence reigned as the two stared into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-chan." Naruto says softly, "I shouldn't have doubted you." he admits.

Kurenai smiles softly, "It's okay Naruto-kun, all relationships have their ups and downs, this was one of our downs... lets try to avoid this though." she says happily as she nips his lips and stands back up. Naruto nods and the two continue down the road toward the village gate, the air surrounding them much lighter and infinitely happier than the one that had been hanging since their departure from the Hokage's Tower.

(Scene Break)

The gates of the village came into sight much sooner than Naruto would have liked, despite being in such a public place it had just been himself and Kurenai during their walk and Naruto had been happy to relax his guard slightly while enjoying being in her presence once again. It seemed he got so little time to be with her recently. Despite all the time they spent training, they got very little time to spend just being boyfriend and girlfriend. He sighed as he attributed that to their lifestyles, something they had both chosen and pushed the thoughts from his mind as he stepped closer to the group awaiting them. Naruto shuddered suddenly as he looked at one of the two people who were supposed to accompany him on his mission.

"Ah! It's Nai-chan's boy-toy!" Anko shouted as she appeared behind him, crushing her bountiful breasts against his back and whispering huskily into his ear, "You know," she said, "We never did get to finish our conversation from before." she smirks at how he blushes and stiffens from her words and actions.

Naruto froze as he feels Anko's breasts press up against his back, feeling those wonderful globes of flesh pressing against him, he can feel his heartbeat increase and his blood rushing through his veins as Anko's words filter through his head. He blushes even further as she rubs herself against him and he hears Kyuubi giggle in his mind. That stops his thoughts for a moment before Kyuubi giggles again and his eyes widen as he recognizes the tone which Kyuubi's deep guttural voice usually holds now carries. Almost at the same time as he realizes this, does he hear Kurenai clear her throat and he suddenly has a shiver run down his spine.

"Anko." Kurenai barks, Naruto is surprised at the tone which Kurenai holds. Her normally melodius and smooth voice holding an unknown emotion as she speaks to the, now, frozen Anko. "Let go of Naruto-kun." Naruto blinks as, just as suddenly as she appeared, Anko disappears and reappears where she had been, chuckling sheepishly.

"Sorry Nai-chan." Anko says contritely but the gleam in her eye has Naruto on edge as he turns to look at Kurenai, who was eyeing Anko with a cold fury in her gaze. His senses tingled as Anko spoke again, "Didn't mean to take your spot." she says suggestively. Kurenai, to her credit, only has a slight pink dust her cheeks as she glares at Anko.

Naruto was blushing a deep red as his mind pictured Kurenai doing exactly what Anko had just been doing and his heartbeat increases even more, his blood rushing downstairs yet the giggle in his mind has him brought back to reality before anything could happen that would be noticeable. " _Pervert._ " he states in his mind, hearing a great snort he smiles slightly.

" ** _I am not perverted you stupid brat, I merely respect beauty in all its forms. It wasn't by my plan that females were the best thing ever to come into being on this world with the exception of myself_.**" the Kyuubi retorts. Naruto isn't convinced but drops the point as he isn't interested in fighting with the Kyuubi right before this mission.

With this in mind he turns to the final member of the team that is supposed to accompany him and another smile graces his face, "Yugao-chan!" he exclaims with enthusiasm, catching sight of the purple-haired kunoichi now standing next to Anko, who was sticking her tongue out at Kurenai.

Yugao smiles at Naruto, wearing a normal jounin attire with a sword strapped across her back she cuts an imposing figure but the kindness in her eyes strikes Naruto, "Hello again Naruto-kun, how have you been?" she asks.

"Pretty good." he says before noticing the Raikage looking at him intently. He turns his gaze on the Raikage and spares a glance at Anko before stepping forward and bowing slightly, "I apologize for my teammates' attitude, please excuse her." he says, which causes Anko and Kurenai to look over at him, even if he couldn't see them.

The Raikage chuckles, "Don't worry about it Naruto, Bee here will have a much more extravagant attitude by the time we reach the border, I hope you'll be able to put up with him." he says as he thumbs the guy who Naruto had noticed looked like the Raikage. Naruto nods after he stands back up and smiles lightly.

Jiraiya steps in then, showing his leadership of the mission, "Raikage-san, if you are ready, I believe we can set out now." he says, to which the Raikage nods, "Well then, we will have a diamond form-" Jiraiya says before the Raikage shakes his head and cuts him off.

"I'm not worried about your protection Jiraiya-sennin." he says dismissively, "if anyone dares to attack a group made up of 3 S-rank shinobi, 4 A-rank shinobi, and 2 high-C-rank shinobi then they deserve the fate which befalls them. I wish to talk with Naruto-san during our walk otherwise I'm not concerned with your escort." he admits as he then begins to walk down the path away from Konoha. Jiraiya blinks before shrugging.

"Okay, Naruto talk to the Raikage, otherwise just enjoy the leisurely walk we have." Jiraiya says as he pulls out his book and begins to write in it, glancing at the five kunoichi surrounding him, making it obvious what he was doing.

Naruto glances at his supposed team, recognizing the glares they were sending towards Jiraiya he hurries forward and out of their range of ire. Naruto may not be completely social savvy but he was aware of glares such as those, ones that Sakura had been giving him during the Academy.

Of course, Naruto speeding up, landed him directly next to the Raikage, who had Bee and that big breasted blonde walking next to him. Naruto remained quiet for a few moments, walking in silence and feeling a small bit of tension in the air before saying, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, pleasure to meet you Raikage-dono."

The Raikage glanced down at him with a smirk on his face, "Don't stand on ceremony with me Naruto, I'm not one of those old stuffy politicians that require you to show respect. The name's A and I'm the Yondaime Raikage. This is my brother, Killer Bee." he says as he gestured to the look-alike next to him. Naruto glanced at him and nodded in his direction, noticing the guy was definitely a jinchuuriki, as he nodded back. "This here is one of my most trusted jounin and arguably the best Genjutsu user in Kumogakure, Samui." he says, pointing to the big-breasted blonde next to him, she gave him a cold stare in response to his nod of acknowledgment. "Of course, you know Yugito already." he says as he gestures to the genin walking behind them slightly. Naruto nods in her direction and she smiles back at him.

Naruto turns back to the Raikage and sent a look at Killer bee which wasn't missed as he turns to the man, "You're a jinchuuriki aren't you?" he asks quietly. The Raikage doesn't seem surprised that he would know, as a matter of fact, the only person whom didn't seem surprised Naruto had figured it out was Samui, who had taken a defensive posture upon hearing his question. Naruto didn't react to her and the Raikage waved her off.

Killer Bee smiled at Naruto, "Yo bro, are you glad to finally be meeting the mighty Eight-o!" he raps which causes Naruto to sweatdrop.

"I see what you mean A-san." Naruto deadpans as he looks at Killer Bee. The Raikage sighs lightly. "So, he holds the eight tails?" Naruto asks quietly.

The Raikage nods, "Yeah, Bee can't seem to keep that secret when he meets another like him, so I requested to see you as we returned home so you could talk. He seemed quite interested in you. It was a little odd, on the way here both my jinchuuriki couldn't wait to meet you." the Raikage comments, stroking his beard, as he glances at Yugito then Bee, "Though for different reasons." he says.

Naruto chuckles, "I'm quite popular am I?" he says with a hint of irony, "Your spy apparently discovered what I did in Wave, I was trying to keep that secret." Naruto admits. The Raikage smirks down at him.

"Tough luck kid, you ran across the best in the business, I almost didn't believe him when he first told me the story, nor even the Genjutsu you managed to catch him in for a split second before he broke it." the Raikage admitted. Naruto smiles, proud of his ability.

Killer Bee stepped closer to Naruto, drawing his attention, he could feel the Raikage watching closely as Bee spoke, "As we go around this bend, let's become friends!" he says out of the blue. Naruto blinks in confusion before looking around and noticing they were at a bend in the road but he guessed that Killer Bee wanted to become friends with him.

"Uh, We don't really know each other, you want to just become friends like that?" Naruto asks a bit warily. He wasn't immediately trusting of people but he wasn't opposed to the idea of gaining another friend, even one from another village.

Killer bee didn't seem deterred at all as he smiles at Naruto and thrusts out a fist, catching Naruto a bit off guard, "To get over that hump, just give my fist a bump." he raps yet again. Naruto blinks before looking at Bee's fist and then back at Bee. A sliver of suspicion ran through him but he felt no ill intention from the guy and his chakra wasn't circulating anymore than before so he smiled lightly and fisted his own fist.

He thrust his knuckles against Bee's own lightly, tapping them and he felt a connection for a split second. Through that connection he grasped a feeling of contentedness along with the feeling of friendship and happiness overflowing from behind the guy's fists. He gasped lightly and stumbled before regaining his step and looking back at Killer Bee, his eyes shining as he smiles at the man before nodding and turning away from his newest friend.

The Raikage stared sternly at Naruto. Naruto felt his gaze but figured the man would talk to him when he felt he had something to say, Naruto had nothing more to talk about with him. Initially, he had only wished to talk about how he was found out at Wave, which he admittedly, got little information about. He looked back at Kurenai, Yugao, and Anko, noticing that Jiraiya now sported black eyes and was limping rather badly, though he still held a perverted grin as he scribbled in his book. Naruto shook his head as he saw the three kunoichi were whispering between the three of themselves. Though Naruto had no idea what they were talking about, he felt an odd shiver run down his spine as the three cast a glance at him. He smiled at them and they all returned it as they began conversing with themselves again and Naruto turned back to the front. A thought occured to Naruto and he put his hands in his favorite handsign and out popped ten clones who slightly surprised the surrounding shinobi until they hopped into the branches surrounding the path and created a loose perimeter.

He felt the Raikage's gaze still on him and he spoke with a shrug, "I figured it would be better to be cautious." he says, "Despite the fact that if any force big enough to harm us would be easily detected." he admits. The Raikage seemed satisfied but his gaze was still set on Naruto as he continued walking, as if trying to figure something out about the blonde.

The group continued in relative silence, Yugao, Kurenai, and Anko being the only ones who were really talking as Jiraiya and Bee muttered under their breaths to themselves. Yugito seemed satisfied to simply walk along in relative comfort and the Raikage was not staring at Naruto but casting him glances every once in awhile while stroking his beard.

It was the cold looking blonde, Samui who broke the silence, "Naruto-san." she says, drawing the attention of Naruto, and unknowingly to Naruto, Yugao, Anko, and Kurenai's attention as well, "I am curious about something during your fight." she says, her cold exterior causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at the fact she was speaking but he nods his head to her.

"If it's something I can answer, I'll try." he says.

Samui inclines her head to him, "I'm curious about your fight with the Hyuuga, Neji I believe his name was." she says, causing Naruto to nod to affirm his name, "I've never met anyone who attempted a Genjutsu against an active Byakuugan, I was wondering what exactly drove you to attempting a Genjutsu." she states more than asks.

Naruto blinks before looking back towards the road, taking in her question and thinking about his answer, "Truthfully?" he says after a pause, turning one eye on her he smiles lightly, "I didn't expect it to work." he says which causes the congregation to turn disbelieving stares on him, minus Yugito who smirks in amusement, having fought with him gave her a pretty good idea of how he worked.

"If you didn't expect it to work... then why did you use it?" Samui asks, unkowingly voicing Kurenai's own question.

Naruto smirks, "If you don't try then you never know what might work." he answers, most of the congregation nods their head in agreement, acknowledging the wisdom of such a philosophy. "Besides," he continues, "if I couldn't trap him in a Genjutsu I didn't think I could actually beat him." he admits lightly, "my taijutsu is a new style and the fact that I flipped him actually was one of the tricks that would really only work once on a taijutsu expert as Neji. On top of that, my ninjutsu was pathetically limited because of the circumstances." Naruto says.

"If you couldn't trap him in a Genjutsu what would you have done then?" Kurenai asks almost immediately after that, fixing him with a questioning gaze. Naruto shrugs.

"Done the best with what I had and then either forfeited or been beaten, despite the fact that the proctors said it was life or death you couldn't actually get killed because the proctor would declare the match before anyone is in real danger." Naruto responds, "In the real world, I would have retreated or used traps or cover to attempt to beat him but, if you think about it, that arena is much too suited to straightforward battle types than the ones who like to use stealth or traps." he says as he looks at the sky, contemplating on the stadium he had fought in. Most of the shinobi are agreeing with him, but most genin aren't known for anything other than straightforward tactics.

"You said your jutsu was narrowed down, why is that?" Samui asks. Naruto comes back from his contemplating to fix her with a slightly narrowed stare.

"I'm sharing information with potential enemies. Samui-san, do you really expect me to answer that question." he says to her, which she takes in stride, not even offering an apology for the offense she presented to Naruto.

"That is true Naruto-kun, but..." Yugito speaks, sparing a glance at the Raikage who nods, "but we are in the process of making an alliance with the two of our villages, which would benefit your village highly. Especially since you just lost your only allies." she says. Naruto turns an eye on Jiraiya, looking for confirmation.

Jiraiya nods to Naruto and he sighs as he looks back at them, "I won't tell you that, but I will tell you the method I used against Neji, would that help Samui-san?" he asks, Samui shrugs.

"I was curious about the Genjutsu but if you explain how you managed to get a Byakuugan user into a Genjutsu I suppose that would be even better." she admits.

"Very well, please remember this act of good faith when the treaty is placed before you then A-san." Naruto says, which causes the Raikage to smirk as he nods lightly, apparently pleased with Naruto's attitude. "I tried to anger Neji in the beginning." he admits, "By doing this it served a twofold purpose. I had done extensive research in the Konoha archives to figure out what would be the best way to combat a Hyuuga. I'm sure you are aware of the best method..." Naruto states, allowing for one of the Kumo ninja to speak up.

"Fight them from a distance and tire them out before closing in for the kill." the Raikage supplies, causing Naruto and Jiraiya to nod.

"Exactly, but I could only carry so many weapons on myself and, though I have the chakra to be able to cast nonstop jutsu, just as Bee and Yugito do, I didn't have the correct jutsu to use." he admits, "So, I researched about their bloodline and discovered something that would help me," he stops for a moment, wondering if he should really be sharing this with enemies, despite how friendly they were when Jiraiya gives him another subtle nod. He idly wondered why Jiraiya was so supportive of Kumo but continues nonetheless, "I discovered that their perception while using the Byakuugan is reliant upon their ability to remain calm and collected, hence the reason they seem like such sticks in the mud." he says to a few giggles and chuckles. He smiles lightly as well.

"Anyways, so I figured getting him angry would make him sloppy plus lose his focus to where I might be able to catch him in a Genjutsu because his perception would be messed up." Naruto says, "I was honestly surprised he fell so easily into the Genjutsu, I was expecting a much longer and harder fight than what he put up." he admits.

Samui blinked, "So, you weren't trying to obscure and confuse him with the amount of chakra you pumped into the arena as you used the Kage Bunshin and the Genjutsu?" she asks with a hint of surprise.

Naruto blinked in surprise himself before bringing a finger up to his chin and thinking for a moment, "You know, that probably is why my Genjutsu caught so easily, I hadn't even thought of that." he says, which causes Samui to sweatdrop and Yugito to giggle at Naruto. Naruto blushes slightly as he looks down.

"Needless to say, it was still an impressive plan even without that extra part, you should be proud of your pupil, Jiraiya-sennin." the Raikage praises.

Jiraiya shakes his head, "You really have to thank Kurenai-san for his abilities, I taught him the ninjutsu he knows plus a few more things but most of what he just showcased was what Kurenai trained him in." he says as he waves in Kurenai's direction. Kurenai smiles at the praise from the Raikage and Jiraiya, both respectable and powerful shinobi.

Samui turns an eye on Kurenai and nods to her, "Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress, not surprising you are training the only Genjutsu talent in your village, such a shame our branch doesn't hold more interest." she says to which Kurenai nods. Naruto smiles lightly as the ice seemed to be broken from the group and they continue walking down the path, Samui dropping back to converse every once in awhile with the Konoha Kunoichi and Yugito sped up to walk next to Naruto. Jiraiya, Bee, and the Raikage relax a bit more as they continue on their way to the border.


	26. Mission Planning

The Raikage and his group were all standing next to the border leading to the small strip of Oto land they had to cover before reaching their homeland of Lightning country. Naruto and the Konoha ninja stood looking at them as they were about to set out. It had taken almost three days to reach here because of the sedate pace they had been traveling. Nothing had happened as they traveled, predictably because of the size and strength of their group, no one had tried to pick a fight and even bandits had seemingly strayed away from them.

Naruto smiled as Bee walked up to him, "I'll see ya later Bee." he said as he held his fist out for another bump, which Bee quickly tapped with his own fist.

"It's been fun but we've gotta run!" Bee rapped as he turned and left Naruto, Naruto shaking his head as the rest of the ninja groan at his rapping. They had all been subject to his rapping for the past two days and they were all, understandably, tired of it.

Samui and Kurenai were speaking a bit away from the group while the rest of the group just waited patiently, until Yugito walked up to Naruto, a hint of nervousness in her stance. Something Naruto picked up on as he smiled reassuredly while speaking, "Thanks for fighting with me Yugito-chan, and helping me. You were the reason we won." he admits.

Yugito blushes slightly and she smiles, "You were pretty good yourself Naruto, I just helped." she said, her eyes darted around, before she locked them on his own blue eyes, which held a hint of worry for her, "Thank you for helping me Naruto-kun, despite how I treated you at first." she said quickly before darting forward, laying a quick kiss on his cheek before turning and dashing away from the group with a furious blush.

Naruto blinked in confusion as Jiraiya grinned perversely, meanwhile, the Raikage and Bee both chuckled as they looked at their fellow ninja become so flustered over a kiss. Samui, having turned and seen the kiss with Kurenai moments before, glanced between Yugito and Naruto a few times before turning and following Yugito as did the rest of the Raikage's group while Naruto still stood in shock.

Yugao and Anko both sucked in their breath as they grinned at Naruto, the only person without a grin or a smile was Kurenai, who was staring intently at Naruto's face. Of course, this led to Naruto snapping out of his staring at the retreating Yugito's back to turn eyes full of apprehension with a small hint of fear towards Kurenai's stare, somehow knowing that what just happened, though beyond his control had somehow triggered something. Naruto stared back into her eyes for a full ten seconds, tension mounting in the air, before she turned away.

"I believe we need to get going Naruto-kun, Yugao-chan, Anko-chan. We have a mission we must complete." she said, the tone in her voice causing Naruto to slump slightly while Yugao and Anko looked on confusedly, though they both suspected something.

Jiraiya lost his grin, mumbling under his breath as he turned to leave himself, "Damn Gaki getting to go on a mission with three of the hottest kunoichi in the Leaf, why did Sarutobi-sensei send them with him! He should have sent them with me then we could have..." he lamented, to an immediate three sets of glares.

Naruto himself barely heard Jiraiya's laments as the man beat a hasty retreat from three sets of glares he wasn't sure he wanted anymore. Naruto's eyes were set on Kurenai's back, wondering if she was angry at him or if he had done something wrong. By the tone in her voice she didn't seem angry, yet she seemed tense, as if something had irritated her but she didn't want to let it show. He got barely any time to contemplate what he could do to get her to release what irritated her when Jiraiya addressed him.

"Naruto!" he barked at him, causing Naruto to break away from Kurenai's back to lock eyes with his official teacher. "Don't forget to continue your training while you can, I'll be gone for a little while checking my spy network." he said as he walked towards the foliage, "I'll test you when I get back so make sure you work hard, if you do well enough maybe I'll even teach you an A-rank jutsu." he tempted as he disappeared into the foliage, quickly being swallowed up by the thick brush and trees surrounding the area.

Naruto nodded at his teacher despite the fact he couldn't see him. With his teacher gone, he looked at the experienced team he was supposed to use on this mission. He was glad to have all of them here. He knew Yugao was a very skilled kenjutsu user while being in ANBU so her skills were nothing to scoff at. Kurenai he knew explicitly, having fought her before himself while also learning from her. Anko was the only one whom he didn't know much about, though the way she held herself and the little he was able to grasp while he had seen her told him she was a deadly opponent. It helped that he could feel each of them had sizeable chakra pools, though he felt an odd chakra being suppressed next to Anko and it was annoying him now that they were out of the enemy's earshot. As a matter of fact, now that he concentrated on it, it felt something like what Sasuke now had. His eyes widened slightly and his eyes flashed over to the kunoichi's shoulder, wondering why she would have something like what was bestowed upon Sasuke by Orochimaru.

Naruto opened his mouth to ask the question when Kurenai's voice came from her still turned body, "We need to move so we can be close to where the bandits are supposed to be stationed currently, we don't want the trail to run cold." she said, that same slightly irritated tone in her voice, "We'll have to travel like shinobi, Let's go." she said as she prepared to jump.

"Wait, Kurenai-" Yugao said as Kurenai jumped into the foliage, Anko hot on her heels. Naruto's shoulders slumped slightly again as he felt like it was his fault that she was irritated. Yugao sighed lightly, running a hand through her hair as she looked over at Naruto, noting his slumped shoulders she grinned slightly. "Sorry Naruto-kun, I don't know what's going on with Kurenai-chan but lets get moving and we can talk while we jump okay?" she asks, to which Naruto nods and both of them jump into the trees, following their comrades' fading chakra signatures.

(Scene Break)

Naruto and Yugao jumped through the trees, putting on a bit of steam to get close enough to Kurenai and Anko, whom seemed to be talking quietly among themselves, to see them but not hear them. Naruto watched as the two went back and forth, though it seemed Anko was just speaking incessantly about one thing or another as Kurenai would only nod her head slightly every half a minute or so. He sighed once again as he noted that she wasn't even really taking in what Anko was saying as she continued to lead them towards the last known destination of the bandits.

Naruto spared a glance at his purple-haired comrade and felt he couldn't take the oppressive air that surrounded him because of his feelings of guilt. He couldn't figure out why Kurenai was irritated but he was pretty sure he was the cause of it. He couldn't talk to her like he wanted with Anko and Yugao here though so he had to settle for, hopefully, speaking with her tonight.

"So, Hokage-Jiji chose you for this mission?" Naruto asked with a hint of curiosity.

Yugao turned to him and nodded, "Yeah, he thought my kenjutsu would be a good idea if we could combine it with the genjutsu you have been using." she answered him, "By the way, you are technically the leader of this mission so if you need us to do something just tell us, we will be counting on you to come up with a mission plan or to ask us for advice when you need it." she informed him, to his own widened eyes.

Naruto's mind raced, he was a genin, what was he doing commanding two jounins and an ANBU operative? He didn't have the experience to do that. His eyes glanced over to Kurenai and Anko, neither seemed to have heard what Yugao said and he spoke quietly, "Why would I be the leader, any of you would be better suited for it." he admitted to Yugao, "Not to mention that I am only a genin while you three have years of experience and two ranks between me." he said.

Yugao frowned lightly, "Apparently, the Fire Lord assumed that you wouldn't have any superior officers on your mission." her frown increased, "stupid really, thinking four genins could handle fifteen hundred bandits. They aren't very hard opponents but there is a limit," she stated vehemently, quickly getting back on topic, "But, he decreed you would lead it. Even though that is usually the Hokage's decision, the Fire Lord does have ways of pressuring Hokage-sama into doing what he wants." she explained. Naruto nodded his head at Yugao. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, you have a good head on your shoulders and you aren't arrogant, you will ask our advice if you think you need it. I have no doubt you won't ignore our advice either so it works out." she admitted to Naruto smiling thankfully at her.

Yugao glanced at him and smiled as well as she continued, "Besides, I protected you enough when you were young to know the type of person you are. Normally, I would think you would charge in headfirst, but Kurenai-chan has managed to get you a bit level-headed and you aren't the type to disregard advice you think is coming from someone wiser than you." she said, to Naruto's nodding, "That's why Kurenai, Anko and myself decided we would let you get a feel for commanding others while you're with us, because we'll be able to suggest if something should be changed." she told him.

"If something happens which you're unprepared for or can't handle we'll be there to help." she admitted with a smile to him, Naruto smiled back at her with gratefulness in his face as he fell quiet, contemplating on leading his first mission. But Yugao wasn't silent for long.

"That's why I was curious about Kurenai's actions." She informed him, "She was the one who suggested we let you lead even if one of us would do better but she just took charge, I wonder why." she said almost to herself, but Naruto looked forward again, watching Kurenai's stiff form jump from tree limb to tree limb he sighed.

"She's irritated about something, Yugao-chan." he said quietly. Yugao turned a slightly surprised glance at him as she spoke.

"How can you tell that?" she asked.

Naruto glanced at Kurenai before turning to Yugao, "She's slightly stiff while she isn't paying any attention to what Anko-san says, also, the tone in her voice was slightly strained when she was giving us the orders to move out." he said in an almost list like manner making sure his comrade understood what he was saying, "She's irritated about something but I can't figure out what." he admitted.

Yugao blinked before looking at Kurenai again and shaking her head slightly. "That's impressive Naruto-kun." Naruto blinked in confusion, turning a questioning gaze on Yugao, "I mean the fact you can understand what's wrong with her just from hearing her speak and the way she moves," Yugao turned back to Naruto, a calculating look in her eye as she scrutinized Naruto, "I've been her friend for the past five years and I still can't pick that up unless someone else points it out to me." she admitted to Naruto's gaze.

Naruto smiled as a light pink dusted his cheeks from the praise and from the slight suspicion he felt Yugao had, "Well, I spent alot of time with her." he said hoping to have her accept his reasoning. After a brief moment, Yugao nodded hesitantly and they continued on in silence.

(Scene Break)

The rest of their trip was spent in relative silence. Anko chattered on with Kurenai but Naruto didn't want to speak with Yugao because she kept shooting glances between himself and Kurenai, and she didn't bother to hide it either. He knew she suspected something but he didn't know exactly what she thought. Of course, it mattered little if Yugao knew about his relationship, at least to Naruto considering how she had protected him when he was younger, but Naruto didn't know if Kurenai would like for her to know. So, he was reduced to following the irritated Kurenai and chatterbox Anko in silence, enduring Yugao's glances every few minutes.

They arrived at the town closest to where the bandits were supposedly camped earlier than expected because of Kurenai's set pace. Though none of the team were even breathing hard it was obvious that they had pushed themselves from the slight slumping of each of their shoulders. When Kurenai went to lead them into the town, Yugao saw her chance to remind Kurenai of her suggestion and spoke up, "Kurenai." she said, causing her to pause and turn to look at Yugao with a slightly curious look as Anko also raised an eyebrow looking at Yugao. Naruto had tried to catch Kurenai's eye but she avoided his own.

Yugao narrowed her eyes slightly, "Yes, Yugao?" Kurenai asked, even noting Yugao's eyes, her tone did not waver.

"I think its time we let Naruto-kun assume leadership." she said as she shifted on her feet, looking directly at Kurenai. Naruto noticed Anko frown and assumed she didn't like the thought of having himself in command, truthfully, he didn't feel he could lead them as well as any of them could but he also knew he would try his best if they told him to do so.

"Why would we let the Gaki lead?" Anko said with a small scoff, Naruto's own eyes narrowed he hated being called spoiled. "He doesn't have the experience and he doesn't even have a rank that would require him to lead someone else, there's no reason to let him lead when we can just say he deferred to us in the report." she reasoned. Naruto could, at least, tell that her logic was sound even if he felt she was looking down on him with the way she turned a side glance at him, watching his reaction to her words.

Only Yugao noticed the flicker of emotion within Kurenai's ruby orbs as she heard Anko's declaration but Yugao countered quickly, "We already talked about all of this Anko." she said, sending a small glare at the offending jounin, which was returned, "He may not need the experience now but it would be invaluable for when he does get the promotion, besides," Yugao spared a smile to Naruto, who seemed to brighten, "with us here, it is less likely he will be traumatized from a bad decision, and if he does make a bad decision, he'll be able to learn from his mistakes." she said as Naruto nodded slightly.

Of course, Anko opened her mouth to retort again as Yugao pulled the final punch, watching as Kurenai's eyes remained locked with her own, "This was all your idea in the first place Kurenai." she accused. Kurenai blinked before turning around.

"Very well, Naruto-kun," she said even with her back turned to him, "Where shall we head the night?" she asked. Naruto, suddenly the bearer of a single light glare and a reassuring smile, scratched his head in confusion.

"Uhhhh, a hotel?" he asked hopefully.

Kurenai nodded as Anko stuck her tongue out at Naruto, "I still don't think you should lead." she said as she turned and then walked closer to Kurenai as she herself walked towards the town.

Naruto walked forwards, looking around at the only other town he had been to other than Wave or Konoha. He noticed that the village wasn't very big yet it was sizeable. There was one main street on which most of the passing travelers would use but there were a myriad of side streets leading to the houses of the natives. There actually turned out to be only one hotel in the village and the group entered the modest-looking building.

As they entered into the small lobby, the three kunoichi, albeit one reluctantly, turned to Naruto expectantly. Naruto looked around the lobby, taking in the unfamiliar sights of the hotel without noticing the three Kunoichi's stares. A pointed clearing of a throat brought Naruto to the three women's stares and he blushed slightly in embarrassment, "What's wrong?" he asked sheepishly.

"You need to get rooms for us Naruto-kun." Kurenai said, her ruby orbs traveling over to the front desk as she looked around the hotel herself.

Naruto blinked before looking at the front desk, which had the only other person in the room behind it, and then around the rest of the room before looking back at Kurenai, "How do I do that?" he asked hesitantly.

Anko rolled her eyes, "Great our leader doesn't even know how to get us rooms in a hotel!" she whined, seemingly intent on undermining Naruto's leadership at every turn. Naruto's eyes narrowed but Kurenai stepped in.

"Stop complaining Anko, you agreed to this too and I won't have you undermining him on his first try at leading a squad." she said, apparently Yugao's talk had erased some of her irritation, "This is a learning experience and just because you don't like someone younger than you ordering you around doesn't mean you can just keep insulting Naruto, grow up." she said a bit harshly.

Anko fell silent, looking at Kurenai with some slightly widened eyes as Yugao sighed and Kurenai looked slightly apologetic. Naruto's head slowly panned around between the three kunoichi before sighing and heading to the counter to ask the only other person in the room how he was to gain lodging for the night.

"Welcome to the Fluffy Rabbit Hotel. My name is Kazuya, how may I help you Sir?" the clerk named Kazuya asked as Naruto's eye twitched from the name of the hotel.

Naruto stared at the man for a few moments before, "How many people laugh at you for what you just said?" he asked.

The man looked down, an aura of depression surrounding him, "Almost everyone." he whispered. Naruto shook his head.

"Uhh," Naruto said, looking back at the three kunoichi, whom were conversing amongst themselves in hushed voices, "I need enough rooms for the four of us to sleep." Naruto finally said as he looked back at the clerk.

The clerk looked down at some piece of paper before looking back up, "I am sorry sir but the only rooms we have are two rooms with two beds in each." he said apologetically.

Naruto grimaced but nodded, looking back at the women. He could sleep outside if he needed to. "Umm, I guess I'll take them." he said to the clerk, whom told him the price and Naruto quickly paid getting the room keys and numbers before thanking the man, learning about how to check in and out by asking the man before he turned back to the women on his squad.

He walked over to the stairs, and began to climb them, his team following shortly after. None of them spoke a word as Naruto looked down at the keys and then walked towards the hallway that held their two rooms.

Of course, as they stopped in front of the first room, Naruto stopped and smiled sheepishly, "Um, well they only had two rooms left and so..." he trailed off with a bit of a blush, as understanding dawned in the kunoichi's eyes. Naruto was unprepared for the gleam that entered Anko's eyes however.

"I'll sleep with Naruto-kun." she offered as she sauntered forward, laying herself across his shoulders yet again. Naruto blinked. Anko's constant mood swings were starting to get to him. "I'll make sure Naruto-kun gets a good night's sleep!" she purred to Naruto which had shivers, not unlike the ones Kurenai's own husky voice induced, running down his back as his own eyes widened.

"That is unnecessary Anko-chan, as Naruto's sensei I will be sharing the room with him." Kurenai said in a clipped tone as she stared particularly hard at Anko's current state.

Anko's lip stuck out as she pouted slightly, looking back up at Kurenai, "Mou! Nai-chan just wants to have some fun with her boy-toy!" she whined, that odd gleam in her eyes shining through which caused Naruto to recognize it as the same gleam he got in his eyes when he planned a prank.

" ** _I like this one._** " Kyuubi said from its cage, its attention obviously on Anko. Naruto mentally scoffed, but didn't respond.

To Naruto, and Kurenai's credit, neither of them blushed more than a light pink on their cheeks, which brought both Anko's and Yugao's attention regardless, however, Kurenai stopped any teasing or questions before they could be voiced, "Well, since Naruto is the one in the lead of this mission, perhaps we should allow him to make the sleeping arrangements?" she offered, bringing the attention back to Naruto.

Naruto blinked slightly before sighing and saying, "No offense, Anko-chan, or Yugao-chan, but I know Kurenai-sensei better so I would feel better if she was sharing with me, is that okay?" he asked.

Yugao didn't seem to care either way and accepted Naruto's reasoning with a small smile and a nod while Anko pouted at him, "Aww, Naruto-kun doesn't want the sexy and amazing Anko-chan to keep him company at night?" she whined sexily. Naruto coughed and blushed, stammering his response as Anko smirked.

"Fine, Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Anko said as she danced away from Naruto suddenly. She waved the key to her and Yugao's room in her hands as she began to walk away with Yugao, calling back over her shoulder as Naruto and Kurenai moved to enter their own room, "Don't have too much fun!" she said as she began to laugh.

Unknown to her, Kurenai now sported a slightly heavier blush and Naruto was blushing slightly, wondering what exactly Anko may be talking about. Naruto fumbled with the key before fitting it into the keyhole and opening the room, showing a bathroom and a T.V. along with two double beds and a chair to sit in. Kurenai and Naruto moved into the room, Naruto taking the bed closer to the window and Kurenai taking the one closer to the door.

As soon as Kurenai and Naruto finished sitting upon their beds, the tension was back in the air. A feeling of awkwardness along with a simmering feeling beneath the surface assaulted Naruto's senses. He didn't know what was causing such an air as he had been relatively relaxed around Kurenai since he had started training under her. The only time there had been any tension had been when he thought she was lingering upon him when they had been training.

Naruto's eyes sought Kurenai's and their gazes locked. Naruto could see Kurenai keeping a tight leash on whatever it was that was bothering her, conflicting emotions fighting within her yet he couldn't pinpoint most of the emotions she was feeling. He felt Kyuubi stir within him, somehow being affected by the tension layering the air. Naruto blinked and opened his mouth to ask Kurenai what was wrong when she suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower Naruto-kun. Anko-chan is going to send out some summons to scout the land and the bandit camps so we'll be making our plans tomorrow morning. Please go to bed early tonight." she said as she broke contact with his eyes and turned to enter the bathroom with a sealing scroll in hand.

Hearing the door to the bathroom close, Naruto sighed and laid himself out on his bed, wondering what exactly it was that was bothering his teacher and girlfriend.

(Scene Break)

It didn't seem much longer that Naruto heard the water in the bathroom being turned off and Kurenai stepping out of the tub, the smack of her wet feet on the tiled floor of the bathroom bringing Naruto back from the small nap it looked like he took as he sat up and rubbed his eyes while yawning.

Naruto's eyes panned over to the door of the bathroom, the sound of it opening drawing his attention, only to be struck slightly dumb by the sight he now encountered. Despite seeing Kurenai naked, twice, so far, he had never seen her dressed in something so form fitting, even during their dates.

So, it was little surprise that Naruto's eyes were glued to Kurenai's form as she stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing her hair with a towel and wearing a tight red tank top that showed an even more impressive display of her generous cleavage. To compliment it, she wore some black shorts that stopped about halfway down her thighs, also form-fitting. All in all, she showed a little bit more skin than normal yet the appeal that the outfit had on Naruto was obvious, especially when Kurenai noticed he had been staring at her since she had stepped out of the bathroom.

Kurenai's lips twitched upwards as she turned her gaze on Naruto's roving eyes, she didn't reprimand him, as he had expected. Instead, she merely walked over and sat on her bed, her back to him as she continued toweling her hair, "The bathroom is free Naruto-kun." she said as she pulled her hair around and over her shoulder, showing her slim neck and creamy skin while brushing her hair.

Naruto blinked as he registered how loud his gulp had been when Kurenai had spoken and quickly looked away from her body. "Thanks Kurenai-chan." he said as he stood and made his way over to the bathroom himself.

After taking a long and relaxing shower, one which took a considerable amount of time because of Naruto basking in the warm water, Naruto stepped out of the shower. He quickly toweled himself off and brushed his teeth before combing out his hair with his fingers. Throwing on his sleeping clothes, a simple t-shirt and shorts combination, he opened the door to a darkened room. Frowning slightly, Naruto stepped out of the bathroom and took a look over at Kurenai's bed, noting the even breathing of his sensei he sighed softly as he quietly slipped from the bathroom to his own bed and laid down to sleep himself.

(Scene Break)

It was a few hours later that Naruto grumbled silently to himself as he tossed over onto his side, unable to find sleep. There were a few reasons he couldn't sleep, chief among them was the tension he could feel with Kurenai but he was also full of energy tonight for some reason he couldn't identify. He had spent the whole day running at almost full speed yet he felt rejuvenated enough to where he was still willing to go.

Moving his gaze over to his sensei, he wondered why exactly she had been so irritated during their trip. He had a feeling it had something to do with Yugito yet he couldn't find any reason for her to be annoyed by that. I mean, it wasn't like she kissed him on the lips or something, it was just a friendly goodbye kiss, right?

Deciding that mulling it over would never get him closer to an answer, he decided to try and see if Kurenai was awake, "Kurenai-chan?" he whispered quietly, not wishing to wake her if she wasn't half-asleep.

Kurenai's lone eye opened and locked onto Naruto's form, she spoke from her bed, "Yes Naruto-kun?"

Naruto faltered slightly, not knowing exactly how to broach the topic of why she had been so irritated. Looking at her, he could tell she was expecting a question to be asked, especially since he had woken her up slightly. He gulped slightly before deciding to just jump straight into it and hope for the best since Kurenai had said honesty was an important part of their relationship, "Why were you so irritated when we left the Kumo border?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

Naruto kept his eyes on Kurenai's own as she stared back at him. Naruto could feel Kurenai's body tense and her eyes narrowed slightly as she lay in her bed. Naruto just laid on his bed, awaiting an answer. Eventually, Kurenai spoke slowly, as if weighing her own words, "Its nothing, Naruto-kun." she said.

Naruto frowned, unsatisfied, "It wasn't nothing Kurenai-chan." he insisted. Kurenai's eyes narrowed slightly, unseen by Naruto and she shifted in her bed. Naruto kept staring at her, pushing his pleading to her through his eyes.

Kurenai sighed softly, turning away from Naruto, "It was just a little lingering resentment from the Hyuuga incident, nothing to worry about Naruto-kun." Kurenai finally said, dismissal in her voice. Naruto knew that Kurenai intended for it to end there, that tone in her voice was an obvious mark that she didn't want to speak about it anymore. Unfortunately, Naruto knew something else was wrong because she wasn't being completely honest. He frowned and looked at Kurenai's back again. The answer might not be the whole truth but Naruto fel that it was part of it, so he decided leaving it alone until Kurenai wanted to tell him was fine. But he did think that his kiss with Yugito might not be the actual reason any longer.

With that reassuring thought, Naruto slowly drifted to sleep.

(Scene Break)

Naruto was woken when Kurenai shifted in her own bed the next morning, moving and stretching herself out. Naruto smiled as he heard her moan slightly as her back popped back into place and her muscles stretched out. Naruto smiled gently as he watched Kurenai turn her head and look at him. "Time to get up Naruto-kun." she said quietly while standing. She turned and headed towards the bathroom, "Anko-chan and Yugao-chan should be here shortly with Anko-chan's information, then you can start planning your first mission." she said as she stepped into the bathroom to change.

Naruto blinked at what Kurenai said, the situation hitting him a little more fully than yesterday as Kurenai told him he would be the one doing the planning unlike what had been happening in his previous missions. Naruto sighed as he sat up, stretching himself as well while running a hand through his hair, something he had made a habit of when he was distressed over something, especially after his hair had grown to its new length.

Quickly standing, Naruto dressed himself and answered the door as a knock sounded on it. He nodded his head in greeting as Anko and Yugao headed further into the room themselves. Anko flung herself onto Kurenai's bed as Yugao remained standing while Kurenai emerged from the bathroom. Naruto excused himself and entered the bathroom, brushing his teeth, combing his hair and splashing some water on his face before drying it and exiting the bathroom to find a map spread out on a table that had been set up between their beds.

Walking over to the open spot next to Yugao and across from Kurenai, Naruto looked down to find a map of the surrounding map with three camps and their current village marked along with two other villages in the area. He turned his gaze up to Anko as she spoke, "This is the surrounding area Naruto-kun." she said, her earlier hesitance to Naruto leading apparently mollified since the short talk Kurenai and Yugao had with her as Naruto secured their rooms. "This is where we are now," she says pointing to the obvious markings of 'home village,' "These are the three camps of the bandits," she waves her hand at the three encampments, "This one," she points to the one farthest from their town, "is the largest and best fortified of their camps, my summons found that the guy's head we need is living there off the spoils they have raided. Its roughly Nine hundred of their forces in there." she informed the group.

Pointing to the next camp, between their current town and another, smaller, one, "This one is the smallest, roughly two hundred and fifty in there but there does seem to be one chuunin level chakra in that camp." she said to nods from the rest of her group. "Finally, the other camp, which holds close to three hundred and fifty of their people, this one also carries a chuunin level chakra. Surrounding each of the camps are a weak series of traps that are capable of being discovered by most genin, so either those chakra signatures are just abnormally large for civilians or those shinobi are no good at traps." Anko said as she looked at the map. "That's all my summons found out."

The group fell silent, each looking at the map with contemplative gazes until, almost simultaneously, all three women turned to Naruto, and almost immediately wondering why he looked so frustrated. They sat in silence, watching Naruto grow increasingly frustrated, as evidenced by Naruto's eyebrows as they scrunched up even more then a hand went to playing with his hair's end before Yugao spoke up from next to him, "Treat it like a prank Naruto-kun." she suggested, to Naruto's darting eyes and thankful smile.

Surprisingly, Naruto's eyes almost immediately brightened as he looked at the camps yet again. "Alright," he said, to most of the Kunoichi's surprise at how fast he recovered, "Here's what I wanna do." he pointed at the medium sized camp, "I want to attack this camp with a few Kage bunshin, just enough to cause enough confusion and panic where they send for aid." he moved both hands to points between the three camps, one between the smallest and the one they would attack and one between the biggest and the one they would attack. "I want one of you at each of these points, watching how many they send from each camp and whether that chakra signature moves from the smallest camp." he said to their slight nods.

"What about the other one of us Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto grinned, "You're gonna be with me, we're going to stay close enough to send in a few more of my clones but I don't want to be that close without some backup if we get caught." he said to the women's nods yet again. "Once we find out how they move their numbers, I'll have the Kage Bunshin run into cover and dispel. I want to do this for all three camps." the three kunoichi shared a look.

"Why?" Anko asked, seemingly suspicious of something.

Naruto spared her a glance and looked back down at the map, "Once we figure out their movements depending on which camp we attack, I want to set up traps between them. When we attack them for real we'll attack the one most likely to divert the most amount of troops away from the main camp so we have less of a fight there." he explained, glancing up at their calculative looks he continued, "We'll decide on who attacks where once we get that done but I think that either Yugao or Anko will come with me to the biggest camp for the real attack where Kurenai-sensei will take one camp and whichever one does not come with me will take the other." he nods in satisfaction, "Well, what do you think?" he asks as he sits back, confident in his plan.

"We lose the element of surprise." Anko said almost instantly, "Why would you want to warn them we are coming like that?" she asks.

Kurenai and Yugao hold their comments, looking at Naruto for the answer. Naruto glances at them before pointing back at the camps, "Because, most of these camps are too much for one person to handle and we can't just rush in blindly only to get blindsided by reinforcements from the other camps. If we attacked immediately, we would have to attack the main camp to complete the mission. That's probably the worst camp to attack. It would result in more risk than my plan." he explains.

Kurenai and Yugao nod as Anko smirks, "Intelligent little Gaki." she says.

"I like it." Yugao said.

"So, do I." Kurenai says as she nods.

"Though, it seems kinda familiar." Yugao says as she looks at the map then Naruto. Naruto grins sheepishly.

"That's cause I used this when I pranked the Inuzuka clan, that was how I managed to get into their compound." Naruto said with a small smile. Anko and Kurenai chuckle as Yugao's eyes widen.

"Wait a minute, you were the one who had them all complaining about stinkbombs?" Yugao asked, "The ANBU could never figure out who did it. How'd you manage past their guards? Just this shouldn't have enabled you to get past their noses." she asked curiously.

Naruto chuckled looking away from the women, "That's my secret." he said with a smile on his face to Yugao's slight pout while Kurenai and Anko's chuckles increased in volume.

Once the women had stopped chuckling Naruto looked back at the map, "Once we're done with the middle camp I want to try the smallest camp next and then leave the biggest camp for last," he said, a look of thought appeared on his face as he looked at the map but whatever he had thought of was apparently dismissed as he continued, "I doubt that the biggest camp would be viable to attack but we should still see what happens." he said as he sat down on his bed.

"When do you want to do the attacks?" Anko asked, looking at Naruto.

Naruto thought about it for a second, "When do you think would be best Anko?" he asked. Anko blinked before a small smirk appeared on her face as she looked at him, acknowledging his looking for guidance even if he probably already knew what she was going to say.

"Early Morning for the raids to figure out their deployments but twilight for your actual plan." she supplied.

Naruto looked at her intently, wondering if he should disagree with her. Kurenai and Yugao seemed comfortable to sit back and watch them. Naruto looked at the two whom had remained quiet, "What do you two think?" he asked.

Kurenai nodded almost instantly, "I think Anko's times are the best times to attack."

Naruto nodded and turned to Yugao, "I think we should switch it around, attack at twilight for the raids and early morning for your actual attack." Anko and Kurenai looked at her with a small bit of surprise and Naruto raised an eyebrow in question, "If we attack in the early morning for the actual plan then we are more liable to run into hungover opponents along with ones whom don't have a full night's rest. Tired opponents are more likely to make mistakes, especially for traps." Yugao explained. Her three comrades nodded in understanding, but it was Naruto who spoke up in opposition.

"But, for Anko's times we run into tired opponents as well, perhaps even more so because the entire camp is up all day." Naruto said, Yugao tipped her head in acknowledgement of his point, "plus, if we set traps, I think the bandits are more likely to set them off during twilight or night than in the early morning." Again, Yugao nodded as Anko and Kurenai were both watching where he was going with his thoughts as he seemed to just be talking to himself, "Not to mention the night would be better for retreat, if we need to, right?" he asks almost to himself.

"A pretty thorough breakdown of the pros and cons of those times," Kurenai praised, looking at Naruto, "What time do you want to go with though?" she asked.

Naruto's mouth thinned into a line as he thought about how he wanted to answer the question. Remaining quiet as Naruto deliberated, the kunoichi seemed content to let Naruto figure out exactly what he wanted to do. Finally, "I think we should go with Anko's plan, it seems to have slightly more advantages than Yugao's," he turned to Yugao, "Sorry." he said, not wanting to offend her for not picking her plan.

Yugao waved him off, "I'm capable of seeing my plan's own flaws, don't apologize for not choosing mine and never do that to your subordinates, it would cause them to think they can oppose you because they could take your guilt to manipulate you if they really wished to. The chain of command must always remain clear." she warns.

Naruto blinks, "Would fellow Konoha ninja really try that?" Naruto asks almost mindlessly as he pictures that in his mind.

Anko scoffs lightly, "Think about the Uchiha, if you apologized to him, do you really think he wouldn't try to take advantage simply because he thinks he's above you." she said with a hint of derision in her voice. Understanding dawns on Naruto as he appreciates how Anko put it into perspective, he nods his understanding as he looks at Yugao and Anko.

"Well, since we have until tomorrow morning before we can carry out our first sting, let's take the day to relax before we start, what do you say?" Naruto says as he looks at his team, they all nod and the decision made.

(Scene Break)

A few hours after lunch with his team, Naruto is walking through the town by himself. He had escaped from the kunoichi's grasp when they had entered the only clothing shop within the small town. Despite the fact Naruto wanted to spend time with Kurenai, he had been warned extensively by Jiraiya not to be caught up shopping with women and when he had seen how even the battle-hardened women acted when the shop entered their sights Naruto thought it best to get away. Something he did with little actual effort as he told them he needed to use the restroom and that he would search for some things for himself, thus leaving him free to leave their presence without having them angry at him later.

Naruto thought about Kurenai, imagining her trying on different clothes, blushing slightly as he remembered the black dress she had worn on their first date and then the casual jeans and halter top she had worn when they had relaxed at her house during their second date, all of which hugged her figure so well Naruto was a blushing mess for the first half of their date.

Of course, this also brought to mind the jewelry she had been wearing and the fact that he had only ever seen her wearing earrings and a necklace during their first date. Thinking back, he also never saw more jewelry around her house, not that he had ever been inside her bedroom, a thought which brought an even bigger blush to his face. With this in mind, Naruto began to search in earnest for a jewelry shop, hoping the small town might be so equipped.

After searching for close to twenty minutes, Naruto's eyes alighted on the wares of silver and gold on display in the windows of a certain shop. Looking over the impressive and shiny trinkets, he thought about what he would get Kurenai carefully as he stepped into the store, a bell clinking and announcing his presence within the store.

Naruto's eyes panned around, looking at the glass cases enclosing an impressive yet small collection of jewelry. Almost as soon as Naruto had stepped inside, a worker had emerged from the back, an elderly woman whom looked much like the older woman who sometimes sat next to the Hokage at important events. Her hair was grey and her skin was wrinkled yet it was her eyes which brought Naruto to her, they gleamed with an intelligence and wisdom that reminded her of her years. A gleam which reminded him, oddly enough, of the Hokage.

The woman sized him up, looking at his slightly disproportionate body with nothing changing in her eyes as she took in his hitai-ate and obvious armament. It wasn't long before a small frown appeared on her face as she shifted backwards, "What is it you're in need of Shinobi-san?" she asked, a tone of frosty anger coated her words and Naruto found himself frowning before he could stop himself.

"I want to buy something for my girlfriend." he replied honestly, watching her warily.

The woman blinked, her eyes softened slightly but she didn't move forward, remaining shifted away from him, "Is that so?" she asked softly, looking directly into his eyes, "And you aren't going to try to steal from me?" she asked as if it was normal.

Naruto shook his head, "Never." he said firmly. She stared at him for a few more moments, tension mounted as Naruto met her gaze evenly, seemingly not bothered by her. It wasn't much longer before she broke into a small and almost relief filled smile as she looked at him.

"And what would your young lass wish for?" she asked as she moved forward, her eyes and posture now welcome and inviting. Naruto watched her warily as she moved towards the nearest counter to him, looking at her wares, "Come now boy, I can't pick out a present from one to another without understanding you a bit better." she snapped her fingers slightly at him, apparently in an attempt to get his attention as if he wasn't staring at her already.

Naruto blinked, slightly surprised at her actions before his eyes darted down at the jewelry. He immediately saw that there were a myriad of different rings but he wasn't sure he wanted such a thing for Kurenai. He knew rings were for people who were interested in marriage, he had seen enough marriage proposals when he had been sneaking around to get the general idea so they were out. He turned his attention to earrings but he knew nothing about earrings and he wasn't very comfortable choosing a pair since he didn't really know what type Kurenai would like.

Tapping his hand on the glass case, he could see the woman watching him patiently, like she had expected him not to know exactly what he would want when something caught his attention. He looked at the brightly colored bracelet on his arm, a gift from Shikamaru in honor of their friendship. He always wore it since Shikamaru had given it to him after the preliminaries.

He smiled as the perfect idea came to his mind, he turned to the woman whom was smiling, "I trust you know what you want with that gleam in your eyes." she said, drawing a slightly suspicious look from Naruto, she laughed lightly, "I've been doing this many years boy. Tell me what your looking for and I'll see what I can do for you."

Naruto nodded his head, figuring the woman would be capable of telling people by their body language, something which bothered him that he had shown so much to this woman, "I want a bracelet," he began drawing a interested look from the older woman, "Simple and capable of enduring a ninja's life." he explained, the woman nodded as her eyes turned thoughtful, "I also want to engrave her name on it and add a yellow gemstone and a red gemstone to it some way." he said as the woman nodded again.

Naruto was quiet for a few moments, mulling over if he had counted on everything he wanted, "Anything else?" the woman asked, Naruto shook his head after one more moment of deliberation. The woman shuffled away from him, looking through her cases and merchandise. Naruto waited patiently as the woman picked out a few bracelets, putting a few back before shuffling back to him and presenting him with two choices.

"These are some of my best quality, they will withstand anything but a direct strike from a chakra enhanced blade." a tone of pride hinted her voice, Naruto wondered what these things must be made of to be that resilient, "The first is slightly more expensive but the detail is more intricate," Naruto nodded, noting how the bracelet of silver gleamed in the light and small flowers were engraved upon the links making up the bracelet.

"The second, is less expensive but a bit more plain." she said, waving her hand at the other, bracelet. Naruto looked at the two carefully before asking the price of both. He blinked when the price was much more affordable than he thought they would be. He grinned as he picked out the more expensive one, "I can engrave it now and put the gemstones next to the name, is that acceptable?" she asked. Naruto nodded and after giving her Kurenai's name, the old woman shuffled into the back to complete her transaction.

It was a mere half hour later that the woman emerged, presenting the bracelet in its own case and smiling at Naruto's shining eyes. "I hope that this does your lass justice, the way your eyes light up about her..." she trailed off looking at him with an almost wistful look, "she is lucky." she said as she closed the box containing his present and he handed her the money, taking the bracelet and thanking the woman he strode from the store with a smile on his face.


	27. Mission Time

Naruto's team was sitting in the hotel room Naruto had acquired for their assault. The new room was identical to the one they had spent the past four days in. They had only changed rooms because this town and hotel were closer to their attack points than the previous village. Their attention was centered on the slightly altered map in front of them. The only alteration that was on the map were the sets of arrows drawn between each of the camps. Two sets of arrows point away from the camps, heading towards the other camps, while the other set point towards the camp from the other camps. Next to each of these sets of arrows was a number which denoted the amount of reinforcements that each camp would send to their fellow camps when they sent out their distress signal.

As expected by the more experienced ninja, the bandits were well organized and fortified their camps accordingly when one would come under attack. It explained why they had been capable of keeping their numbers so high while skirting the borders. Naruto had been a little surprised when he found out that when he attacked the smallest camp, the main camp didn't send out reinforcements for just the smallest camp but also a contingent to check on, and reinforce the middle size camp as well.

"Okay, so are we all agreed to the plan?" Naruto asked.

His team nodded at him. Naruto let loose a small sigh of relief, his plan had been well recieved by his team, with only a small deviation on his original plan. Of course, his team had praised his plan as ingenious and intuitive. It also showcased the planning and effort Naruto had previously put into his pranks. As a side effect of this, it also impressed upon Yugao and Anko that Naruto has a very unique and creative mindset when he was pushed to come up with a plan, something which they quickly realized made him a formidable foe, or commander, on almost any battleground as he was capable of coming up with a new plan almost instantly when they had almost botched their escape during one of their raids.

It had been Naruto's mistake from the beginning, getting too close to the bandits which resulted in one of the chunin sized chakras managing to sense him. It didn't take long for that chakra to move towards him, a small but formidable-looking group of bandits following behind him when Naruto realized his mistake and froze for a few moments. Yugao, who had been staying near him to keep him safe as he tested their defenses, readied herself for killing the bandit group, when Naruto suddenly snapped his eyes to hers. She had seen his eyes flash before he seemingly disappeared into the shadows of the trees. She blinked slightly, wondering where he had gone when she realized that he had just successfully hidden himself from view and hurried to do the same herself.

Of course, Naruto's plan hadn't been complete as the group of bandits entered the small clearing where she and Naruto had been standing mere moments before, one man, a plain looking, brown haired and black eyed man looked around before frowning. Figuring that this man was the one with the chuunin sized chakra, Yugao watched as they stood there for a few moments more before one of the bandits complained about being away from the fighting, and supposed easy loot. Right as he finished his talk, however, Naruto had walked into the clearing. Yugao had to keep herself from jumping into the clearing next to him as he smirked at the group of bandits then turned around and proceeded to run away on the ground. The bandits, and the chuunin-sized chakra guy all gave chase almost immediately, only the chakra person had taken a lingering look at the clearing before heading after his fellow bandits.

While incredibly simple, much like their attack plan, his plan had accomplished a few things that Yugao's attack would not have. The first, and most obvious, was that the guys now chasing Naruto were none the wiser to anyone other than Naruto in the immediate vicinity. Not that any of them would have been capable of reporting back, there was a chance of them figuring out that Naruto wasn't alone by the difference between their kills as Yugao used a sword. The second was that they were now disillusioned as to whether or not Naruto had real ninja training or was just a one trick pony with his clones. Finally, it served to avoid causing a fight which may have drawn in more bandits from the camp if they hadn't been capable of easily dispatching their opponents, thus leading to a scale of fight which they were not interested in just yet.

Naruto took another look at the map before looking at Kurenai, a slightly worried look coming across his face as she nodded at him. She needed to head out first, Anko would be leaving shortly as well. Naruto shook his head, "Okay then, we should be heading back to Konoha tomorrow morning. Let's get this done with no casualties alright?" he said looking at his team, whom smiled lightly at him as his concerned gaze didn't lighten from his face as he turned to each of them. "If you think it will be too much just send a call out on the radio and we can try this again later, Agreed?" he asked looking at them yet again.

Again, three nods were his answer and he closed his eyes, "Dismissed then." he said. Though he couldn't see it, Kurenai sent him a concerned look before disappearing in her shunshin to accomplish her task. Anko wasted no time as well, following Kurenai almost immediately so she could get into position. Naruto sighed, worried about his plan.

"Don't worry so much Naruto-kun." Yugao said gently, laying a comforting hand on the young man's broad shoulders, Naruto held his head in his hands, still obviously worried, "They can take care of themselves and your plan is probably one of the best and simplest ones we could use. It'll be fine." she said as she coaxed him to look at her with his hand.

Naruto sighed again, "I know Yugao-chan, I just worry about them." he said as he looked up at her from his seat next to her, his worry shining through as he looked at the time. "We should get going too." he said after a small moment of silence. Yugao nodded to him and the two ninja disappeared in their own shunshin.

(Scene Break)

As Naruto and Yugao moved into position near the main camp of the bandits, Naruto thought back to the plan that he had concocted for his team. The plan was, as Yugao had said, rather simple. It involved two distractions, Kurenai and Anko to draw as many people from the main camp away and into the smaller camps. As Naruto had predicted, the worst camp to attack had been the main camp as they had eventually had almost all of the fifteen hundred bandits in that one camp.

Surprisingly, the smallest camp would be the best to hit first. Naruto had thought that the middle camp would be best as that camp was closest to the main camp as well as easier to get to considering the terrain between the two camps. But, after their hit and run tactics, the team had discovered that the main camp sent the most away when the smallest camp was attacked first. As a matter of fact, they would send almost two hundred bandits from the main camp to the smallest. After this, they planned on hitting the middle camp, drawing another one hundred bandits from the main camp, leaving them with six of their previous nine hundred strong force.

Naruto and Yugao were set to attack the main camp, Kurenai was chosen to initiate their attack by taking the smallest camp and Anko was to attack the middle sized camp shortly thereafter. Naruto took a moment to think of the traps between the camps, remembering how Anko had said her summons would somehow make sure the messengers bringing the information of the attacks would make it through their traps, and felt a small sliver of pride show through as Anko had praised his traps when they had set them.

Naruto dropped down next to Yugao as they reached their chosen position to lie in wait for the messengers which would bring news of the attacks from the other camps. Naruto produced a few clones, all of whom jumped into the foliage and ran away from them stealthily as they took their positions. Looking at the main camp yet again, Naruto saw that they had the normal two guards set at the posts despite the fact they had been attacked recently. Sparing a glance at Yugao, their eyes met and the two nodded to each other as they settled in to wait.

The sky had gained the slightest tinge of pink when Naruto felt the messenger appear on the edge of his sensor. Naruto signaled Yugao that he sensed the man and Yugao nodded back as they heard the man come rushing through the foliage of the forest. Arriving at the camp's guards the man quickly spoke, "The Ogama camp is under attack!" the man nearly shouted.

The sentries exchanged glances before both pulled the swords they had on their hips. Raising them to point at the intruder, the guard on the left spoke first, "What's teh passcode?" the bandit drawled.

The messenger seemed confused for a moment, his apparent rush had him leave his thoughts way behind him in a figurative sense but the man quickly straightened after processing what the guard had asked, especially with the weapons pointed at his person. "The Fire is more profitable than the Lightning but the Lightning is slower to strike." the man recited and Naruto idly wondered if the passcode had a hidden meaning but noticed that the guards then let the messenger through to carry his message to their superiors as they stood guard.

Naruto and Yugao glanced at each other, confirming that Kurenai had set their plan in motion, Ogama was the village closest to the smallest camp. Both of them prepared as they saw that the guard were now slightly more alert upon learning that one of their allies were under attack. It wasn't much longer before there was motion in the camp and the bandits were quickly picked up and told to go defend their other camp.

Naruto and Yugao took note of how the group of ragtag people held no ranks and not one person seemed above any of the others as they seemingly trickled away into the forests back towards the smallest camp. Settling in, Naruto went over his preparations within the mission and nodded one final time, noting that the messenger from Anko's camp was arriving.

Watching as a repeat of what had happened with the earlier messenger happened again, Yugao and Naruto waited until they could no longer sense or hear the last of the reinforcements and set their plan into motion, by now the sky was turning purple, and started with the two guards they had been watching.

Yugao looked at Naruto and nodded, Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating before he opened them and started his handseals. Yugao watched closely as Naruto's genjutsu took effect. The guard on the right seemed to pan his eyes around the ground until he turned his eyes on his fellow guard, upon which the guard's eyes widened and then narrowed as he let out a scream of rage, "I'll kill you!' the man screamed as his sword flashed upon the unsuspecting victim of his fellow guardsman.

The man hacked and slashed at his supposed comrade, aiming for the man's head first, instantly killing the man as the sword split his head in two, before continuing on, carving deep cuts into the man's chest and body. Of course, the furious bellow had rang out across the camp, waking many of the bandits near them. The bandits didn't take long to come running out of their tents, some of them almost naked as they took in the scene of one of their guardsmen hacking his fellow guardsmen to pieces.

A few of the closest bandits stepped closer to the enraged guardsmen, intent on stopping him from continuing his body mutilation. This turned out to be a horrible decision for them as once they stepped into the crazed man's gaze he immediately leapt at them with the same furious expression that he had when he had been hacking at the other bandit.

His second target wasn't as unprepared as his first, as such the man did manage to raise a guard against the enraged man's attack but his ferocity surprised the bandit and his guard was quickly overpowered as the enraged man brought his weapon down into the man's head, instantly killing him as well. This had two effects, the first was every bandit then considered the man a threat, grabbing whatever weapons they could they watched as the enraged man then started to hack at the body just as he had his first victim.

The second wasn't as obvious. A group of about four bandits, all of whom had been staring in slight horror at how their apparent comrade had treated his own, dropped their weapons as they all stared in abject horror at what they were seeing. It didn't take long for the four of them to turn and run, fleeing deeper into the bandit camp while screaming about demons and the like, much of which made little sense.

Yugao's jaw was threatening to drop as she saw Naruto cast not only one high level genjutsu but then yet another simultaneously all the while never releasing or mixing either. She resolved to find out exactly what he had those horrified bandits see as she set her eyes on the bandit camp which was now starting to get very rowdy as men were running to and fro, obviously his clones had done something similar to what Naruto had accomplished. She looked back to Naruto, noticing how he was now gazing at the bandit camp with his icy blue gaze. She briefly felt glad that he wasn't her enemy as she and Naruto joined into the fray, Naruto summoning another 12 clones as they began to cut into the bandits.

Naruto himself felt a slight bit of excitement as he appeared in the bandit's camp with his clones almost instantly falling upon the confused bandits surrounding them, their attention had been upon the man Naruto had used as a distraction before. Although Naruto didn't revel in bloodshed or killing, he knew that he would be forced to in his life and he accepted that. The reason Naruto felt excitement was he wanted to try out his new taijutsu style a bit more thoroughly. Sure, he used a basic stance against Neji but it was mainly to avoid his attack. Now, he could let loose and find out exactly how destructive and how effective his style and abilities were. As such, when his clones split up and headed deeper into the bandit's camp he waited slightly as the remaining bandits came to their senses and noticed he was still standing there.

He sensed that Yugao was starting her own slaughtering as he felt her flit through the camp with hardly any opposition. He smiled as he saw how intimidated the bandits seemed to be. "Well?" Naruto asked as he looked at the biggest bandit in the area. The bandit stared back at him as Naruto's icy gaze tore into him, "Are you gonna attack or just stand there?" he asked, his excitement was almost palpable as his body jumped as soon as the bandits started forward towards him.

Naruto felt like he was in one of those action movies as he dipped his body under the initial sword swipe from the bandit leader, sweeping his leg out and tripping the man as another bandit swung a bat at his prone form. Naruto smirked as he twisted his body away from the attack, feeling the bat whistle right next to his head as he flipped himself away from the attack, catching a rushing bandit in the chest as he pulled a kunai and tossed it at the two bandits he had just gotten away from. Sounds of metal tearing through flesh rewarded Naruto's actions as Naruto crouched on the man's chest and pushed off of him, catapulting himself into the air so he could see how confused the, now six, bandits had become.

He noticed they had all converged on his previous place and were now watching as he sailed through the air towards the ground. Two of the bandits seemed to shake themselves and hurried to reach his landing zone before he could land and Naruto smirked as he took a deep breath and did three handseals before breathing out, "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" he said as his air rushed out, blowing two of the bandits onto their backs and the other four merely blocked their eyes as the vicious wind slammed into them.

Naruto landed lightly, looking at his opponents, all of whom seemed thoroughly frightened at how easily he had dealt with them so far, and he had already killed two of them. Naruto took a breath before setting himself in his stance, his front leg slightly raised so his toes were touching the ground and his back leg supported all of his weight as he raised his hands in front of him, fingers pointing to the sky.

Naruto waited, watching as the bandits recovered then looked to their comrades for reassurance before charging forward, all of them at once. Naruto took a deep breath as they neared, watching as the first swung his sword, and Naruto sidestepped it, allowing it to whistle in the air as his leg came up and connected with the man's chest, the sound of bones crunching filled the air as the man dropped to the floor.

The bandits didn't waste a moment as the second man came in, a sword in a crude handhold as well swinging at him. Naruto leaned back further onto his back leg, allowing the sword to miss his chest barely as Naruto shifted his weight, bringing his leg around in a horizontal kick, hitting the second man in the ribs, again the sound of crunching bones set in the air as the man dropped his weapon and then to the floor himself.

This time, the bandits hesitated, the remaining four unsure of what they wanted to do before the one man with a lengthened weapon, a spear of some kind charged forward, attempting to impale Naruto on his weapon before Naruto could react. Naruto watched as the man grew closer before jumping into the air, easily clearing the man's lunge and Naruto's icy gaze was the last thing the man saw as Naruto's heel collided with the man's head and he was sent to the ground, unconscious bliss the only thing he now knew.

Naruto turned to the remaining three bandits, and was only slightly surprised when he saw they were now fleeing the area. He sighed, wishing he could have gotten a better workout before starting handseals again and then saying, "Hari Jigoku." Sending senbon-like hair after his fleeing opponents and quickly killing them. Naruto headed further into the camp, hearing the dying screams of the bandits along with a single popping sign as he recieved the memories of his first clone to be defeated.

It wasn't much longer before Naruto came across a group of bandits, being led by one of the obvious leaders of the camps as they all formed behind the man. The bandit leader quickly pointed out Naruto to his group, "Kill him! The one who brings me his head will ge his choice of the next batch of women." the man yelled at his group. The group didn't waste any time in rushing forward, intent on harming him. Naruto's own visage twisted in hate as he heard of the reward for his death.

Breathing in quickly, Naruto went through handseals of a jutsu he had only recently mastered before breathing out, Naruto watched in almost abstract disgust at how easily his jutsu cut into and through their ranks as the bandits' screams of pain and death filled the air. "Fuuton: Kamaitachi." Naruto whispered to himself as he looked at the forty odd bandits now littering the ground and the ten bandits plus the leader who were looking in fear at Naruto.

(Scene Break)

It was disgusting to Naruto how easily he, a mere genin, could dispatch a bandit. In introspect, Naruto realized that those bandits stood no chance as his wind jutsu was undetectable until he cast it and then it was only noticeable as it cut the floor when he was near the ground. If he were to cast that jutsu while in the air, you would only be able to notice a slight disturbance in the air as he blew it towards you without chakra sensing abilities. As such, it wasn't like a fireball or a spike of earth being thrown at you, it was much harder to notice and even harder to dodge because of that.

Of course, this brought him to the genjutsu he had cast upon those unsuspecting bandits to start their raid earlier. He had put the guard under a normal False surroundings genjutsu, allowing the man to see his partner basically kissing a woman that he found desireable, possibly even his girlfriend, if the guard had one currently. Once the man saw that, he would become enraged, however this rage was enhanced by Naruto's secondary genjutsu which intwined with his initial technique. This one drew upon Naruto's own experiences with Kyuubi's bloodlust. He took the overwhelming rage he would feel and used that to enhance the man's rage to the point that he was willing to kill his fellow guardsmen despite the fact that the man had done nothing to bring about his ire. Of course, with such levels of rage it had catapulted to the level of the man was willing to attack anyone nearby. Naruto hadn't completely expected that part but he had thought it might happen.

Naruto noticed that the bandits in front of him were starting to gain some confidence in their numbers again but he just took a few kunai out and threw them towards his opponents, watching as three of them managed to land within their targets but the rest dodged. The fight resumed as the bandits then picked themselves back up and charged Naruto, who kept his mind mainly on the fight but couldn't get the sight of those other men in the crowds having run away from his second technique.

That genjutsu was another of his own creations, with a little influence from the Kyuubi. What the bandits saw were two monstrous, about the size of a wagon, foxes, both snarling and with evil red eyes, standing directly behind the enraged man as they looked hungrily at the group of bandits. The foxes had grinned evilly, much like the Kyuubi before leaping forward intent on devouring their prey when the bandits turned and ran away as the 'figurative' foxes ran after them. Naruto could almost hear Kyuubi chuckling malevolently in his mind as Naruto thought of how fast the men had run.

Naruto blocked the first attack of the bandit near him, lashing out with a kunai and sticking it straight into the man's chest as he used the body of the, now dead, bandit to shield himself from another attack. The body was slightly heavy and Naruto quickly let go of the dead weight as he stepped around his makeshift shield and landed a devastating kick to his previous attacker's head, causing the man to drop to the ground with a glazed look. Naruto almost mindlessly took care of the rest of his attackers, they were hardly a challenge after having fought Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke.

As he looked at their dead bodies, the leader of the bandits' head now lying at his feet thoguhts whirled in his head, " _How many does that make? Two? Three? Hundred?_ " he asked himself. He still hadn't found the real bandit leader but he doubted that the man would try to run because he probably thought himself safe within his own camp.

Naruto's head snapped over to where he felt Yugao's chakra spike, wondering why she would be using that much chakra when a chakra signature landed near him, "So, you're the one who's been wreaking so much havoc in this little gravy train I set up." the man's voice floated to him.

Turning so he could assess his threat, Naruto noticed that this man was not the same one whose head he needed to bring back to Konoha to prove his mission a success. That meant one of a few things, either this man was bluffing, he was the brains behind the brawn, or Konoha's information had gotten the wrong man. Looking at how the man carried himself and the aura of confidence surrounding him, Naruto suspected this man may just be smart enough to remain in the shadows to avoid being targeted.

The man was pretty nondescript as a person went, dark brown hair topped a plain face with light brown eyes and a decently muscled body. He was obviously muscular but not overly so. His arms were slightly larger than the rest of his muscles but that must have been because of the Bo staff that reminded Naruto of the Sandaime's legendary companion, the monkey King Enma. He was wearing ragged-looking clothes that would fit a bandit but Naruto looked closer and noticed that the clothes were much better than the rags that most of the bandits surrounding them were wearing. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he took the same taijutsu stance as he had in front of Neji, watching his opponent carefully.

"I must say, I had expected Konoha ninja to eventually appear but I never thought they would send me one of their most promising ninja to be slaughtered." the ninja said, almost totally disregarding Naruto's obvious wariness. It was eerily similar to how Orochimaru had treated him. The man's eyes traveled all over his own body and Naruto tensed as the man's eyes locked with his own, icy blue met solid brown and sparks seemed to fly, "Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Blade of Illusion and Uzuki Yugao, the Swordsmistress of the Moon." the man said as if testing their names. Shaking his head, "Well, I should get to the point, my colleagues are powerful in their own rights but they stand little chance against your comrades if I can't help them soon." the man said as he reached behind himself, drawing his Bo staff, "The name's Yamasaki Zokusei." he said as Naruto reached into his pouch and flung three shuriken at the man, whom easily blocked the incoming strikes with his Bo staff. "and I'm going to kill you."

Naruto's eyes widened as the man disappeared from his sight, almost immediately after, Naruto felt Zokusei appear next to him. Naruto had no chance to dodge or even pull off a substitution as the man's staff smashed into Naruto's side. Zokusei wasted no time, following Naruto's tumbling body with his impressive speed, attempting to take advantage of Naruto's obvious confusion. Swinging his staff down on Naruto's tumbling body, Zokusei's face displayed a frown and look of disappointment as his weapon headed directly for his opponent's head. Zokusei was unprepared when Naruto's body disappeared and his staff was planted into the ground.

Zokusei smiled as his eyes turned to where Naruto was standing, a few paces away from him, breathing slightly hard, holding his side, and dribbling blood from a corner of his mouth as he stared down his opponent, "Good, your reputation isn't just hype." he said quietly as he looked at Naruto, "This should be fun."

Naruto's thoughts, on the other hand were running a mile a minute, " _Fuck!_ " he thought as he looked at the bo staff warily, " _If staffs hit that hard no wonder Jiji uses them, he almost broke three of my ribs with just one attack._ " Naruto pressed down upon his tender side and thanked Kurenai's dodging training to allow him to launch himself in the same direction the staff was attacking to minimize the damage. " _Still_ ," he thought to himself, " _I don't know exactly how much damage he can cause with just a single hit, I need to be careful_."

Making a single handsign, Naruto released his weights. Again, Zokusei smiled, looking almost anxious about starting this fight in earnest. "I've got a code eight here." Naruto spoke into his headset as lowly as possible. This meant that Naruto was fighting an enemy he was rather sure he couldn't defeat but could slow down for a minimal amount of time, it also gave his teammates the information that Naruto didn't think he could escape from this fight.

"Doton: Ganchuusou.(1)" Zokusei said, causing Naruto to jump away from his position as spikes of earth shot up from the ground, each easily sharp enough to have pierced into and through Naruto had he been standing there. Naruto spun his body as he landed, dodging his opponent's Bo staff as he placed his hands on the ground and thrust his leg out to catch Zokusei in the legs. Jumping over the attack by using his staff as a pillar, Zokusei brought his own punch down on Naruto's body. Luckily for Naruto, he managed to roll his shoulder as the man's punch landed.

Again, Naruto winced as he rolled once before jumping to his feet, holding his bruised shoulder. Zokusei chuckled deeply, "Slippery little fellow aren't ya?" he said as he flexed his hand. Naruto summoned four kage bunshins, all of them drew a kunai along with the original as they ran forward to attack the enemy. Zokusei's eyes gleamed as he hefted his staff and moved forward to meet Naruto's headlong rush with one of his own.

Naruto's clones staggered themselves so that each would be capable of flowing together with their comrades instead of trying to pile onto Zokusei. Zokusei himself grinned as he swung his weapon, connecting with Naruto's first clone dispelling it in a cloud of smoke. A second Naruto leapt forward, attempting to take advantage of the openings he could see that Zokusei's swing had left. Naruto's attack was met with a vicious elbow from the man, showing that he was not defenseless when he swung his impressively sized weapon. Zokusei grinned as he saw his opponent disappear in a puff of smoke yet again.

The remaining three Naruto's all moved forward, one ducking underneath the staff's backswing with the other two jumped above it. Zokusei let his staff go, allowing its momentum to swing it away from himself and land on the ground a step away from himself, as he lashed out at the Naruto still rushing him on the ground. Naruto's body twisted as he barely managed to avoid Zokusei's fist, feeling the air rush past him left Naruto grateful to Kurenai's training once again. Naruto moved himself away from his opponent once more, allowing himself time to think.

Naruto cursed himself as he replayed the memories of his other two clones, seeing exactly how outmatched he was in taijutsu struck a blow to Naruto much closer than he would have liked. Naruto knew he was lacking in areas, areas he was desperately working on improving, but he stood little to no chance against an opponent of this level, yet. He could attempt to catch the man in a genjutsu, but his previous actions and words led Naruto to believe the man was a seasoned ninja. Naruto seriously doubted that his very limited wind jutsu could get past even one of this man's defensive earthen jutsu. While Zokusei had not used anything other than one jutsu Naruto was almost certain he could feel the earth element deep inside Zokusei. " _Of course I would run across someone like this on my first leading mission._ " Naruto thought dejectedly for a moment, " _The only way I see out of here is catching him in an Akuma Genjutsu long enough to escape._ "

Zokusei's grin had transformed into a full blown smile as he watched Naruto's calculating eyes dart around, apparently, he was enjoying this fight. Only the rush of wind accompanied Zokusei's movement this time. His staff crashed into Naruto's clones furiously. Three clouds of smoke greeted his actions and Zokusei's smile widened, "Managed to hide yourself with your clones?" Zokusei said more than questioned. His eyes scanned the surrounding area, looking at the ruined tents and the bodies surrounding their battleground. The sounds and screams of fighting still raged around them.

"You hid yourself well." He said, a tone of respect tingeing his tone. Zokusei spun quickly, his staff lashing out and destroying the three Narutos behind him. Again, three bursts of smoke accompanied his attack, Zokusei's smile faltered slightly as he blinked in slight confusion.

Another puff of smoke appeared behind Zokusei as another Naruto appeared. Naruto's hand was outstretched, his kunai on a direct course for his opponent's kidneys. Only Zokusei's experience and reflexes saved him from his gruesome fate, his body spun instinctively, causing Naruto's kunai to glance on the man's stomach. A long gash appeared from his attack but Naruto grunted as did Zokusei. Naruto's mouth opened in a cough as he was flung away from his opponent once again, blood flicked from his mouth and coated his lips as he felt the repercussions from Zokusei's attack.

Naruto crashed into a tent and groaned out in pain from his newest injury. Naruto lay on his back, blinking repeatedly as he tried to clear his head from the mild concussion he must have incurred from Zokusei's punch. " _I can't believe his punch is that strong! It's almost like he's an Akimichi on one of those special pills Shika's dad helped make._ " Naruto thought to himself. Naruto's bloodline saved him from a gruesome attack as, despite his obvious pain, Naruto's body flipped up and over the incoming punch, landing Naruto on a knee behind Zokusei.

Zokusei turned around, his smile tinged with a feeling of bloodlust as he looked on Naruto with an even greater respect than before. Naruto took in his opponent's body, realizing that he had activated some sort of jutsu which darkened his skin almost to a metallic black. Zokusei put a hand over his wounded side, covering the line of blood pulsing from it as he grunted, "I underestimated you." He said, looking at Naruto with a frown before smiling widely, "I greatly underestimated you and I paid for it." He sounded almost happy about it, "Doton: Domu(2), this is one of my most powerful defensive jutsus," he told Naruto, "you may have managed to land that hit earlier but this is the end."

Naruto grunted as he spit out another glob of blood, watching Zokusei go through handseals as fast as he had seen Kakashi before slamming his hand down on the ground, "Doton: Musaborudzuchi(3)" he called out, Naruto stumbled slightly as the ground shook and two jaws appeared on either side of himself. Before Naruto could dodge, the jaws rushed towards each other, trapping and smashing Naruto between their sharp edges, a disgusting squelching sound filled the air as Zokusei looked upon his jutsu. His eyes then panned around the area as he stood once again, taking in everything around him before a bright light appeared from between the two mangled pieces of earth that his jutsu had unearthed. Zokusei quickly covered his eyes, suspecting an attack, he lashed out blindly with his staff in a circular motion, spinning his whole body in place. He was rewarded with a grunt of pain as he connected with Naruto's leaping form.

Naruto crashed to the ground once again while his arm was burning from the strike he had blocked. He had almost lost feeling in it as he raised his head to contemplate what to do against Zokusei. Zokusei was shaking his head as he stared at Naruto's prone form. He suddenly smirked as he shifted his weight, preparing for a rush. Naruto groaned as he turned his body, propping himself on the rubble behind himself as he went through a few short handseals and blew from his mouth, "Fuuton: Kamaitachi" his voice mingled with his technique as a veritable wall of almost imperceptible cutting winds were flung from him and towards Zokusei.

"Doton: Doryuuheki(4)" Zokusei said as he formed a single handseal and a wall of earth rose in front of himself, blocking Naruto's jutsu. Naruto smirked slightly as he saw the wall of earth come up. Zokusei turned from behind his wall and blocked an incoming kunai with his forearm, obviously expecting his armor to protect himself. Surprise colored his face as he watched the kunai dig deep into his arm guards.

Zokusei blinked before a wide smile suddenly erupted from his face, "Kai!" he said as he dispelled the Genjutsu Naruto had place upon him. Looking around at the surrounding area, Zokusei let out a barking laugh, "Little shit actually managed to catch me!" he said with a tone of happiness, "Finally! A worthy opponent, such a shame that he didn't have a few more years to sharpen his skills, he might have been a deadly opponent." He commented sadly as he noticed Naruto's fleeing form further in the camp, heading towards his companion. Shaking his head, Zokusei headed after his prey with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

(Scene Break)

" _Dammit!_ " Naruto said as he held his crushed side, feeling his bruised and battered body screaming in protest from his movements as he tried to gain some distance between himself and Zokusei. He knew he was no match for the man from the beginning but the gap had only kept increasing, after he had activated that defence, Naruto knew he had to try to get to where he could feel Yugao. Together with her, he might stand a chance of surviving the apparently crazy person's attacks.

Thinking back, Naruto realized how foolish it had been for him to actually stay as long as he did. He should have retreated once he had fooled Zokusei the first time, when he had managed to wound the man, but he had gone for the kill instead. Now, his decision was coming back to haunt him as he felt Zokusei quickly start to head towards him, catching up much faster than Naruto liked. Quickly going over his arsenal, Naruto knew he couldn't match the man in ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu. He hadn't been under his Genjutsu more than ten seconds before figuring out his influence. With all of those options cut off, Naruto felt a sense of hopelessness engulf him as he recognized just how far he had to train and go until he could fight against someone of Kurenai's caliber, even someone of Izumo or Kotetsu's level would be capable of at least fighting this man off.

As Zokusei's chakra neared, Naruto felt Yugao's chakra settle, hoping she had finished her fight Naruto wished he could just summon her to himself. " _…Fucking hell!_ " Naruto thought, " _I forgot all about summoning, I have a bunch of battle toads who could have helped me out from the start!_ " Naruto cursed again, as caught up as he was in berating himself, Naruto missed Zokusei's next attack as it connected directly with his chest. Naruto bounced over the ground as if a stone skipping on a surface of calm water before crashing into more rubble.

"Very good in catching me," Zokusei praised, "I'm usually able to detect those Genjutsu much faster but I guess you're just showing your skill." He said as he looked down at Naruto, who was wheezing and coughing more blood from this most recent hit. "Unfortunately this is where it ends for you. Goodbye Uzumaki Naruto." He said as Naruto raised his head to look at the staff that was speeding towards his head.

Naruto was much too disoriented and hurt to even move much less dodge the speeding weapon. He could feel Kyuubi's youki surge slightly as the weapon closed in on himself, his short life flashing before his eyes as he frowned slightly. He glared at Zokusei, questioning who he must be to say that he was dead before he had managed to land the killing blow. A primal instinct surging through Naruto had him staring defiantly into his attacker's eyes as the man's staff inched closer to his head.


	28. Admissions and a Party

Naruto groaned as he shifted himself awake, slowly coming to the surface of his thoughts. " _Ugh, what happened?_ " he asked himself as he attempted to have his arm reach up to press against his forehead, " _I feel like I got run over by one of those trains I heard about from Snow Country!_ " Naruto was slightly surprised when he realized his hand had yet to move from at his side, despite his telling the limb to lift itself. Slowly attempting to figure out where he was, Naruto took a deep whiff of the surrounding area, " _Let's see, smells really clean, with that horrid stench that comes from a whole bunch of cleaning supplies… really smells like a hospital._ " He thought.

Naruto stiffened as that thought ran through his head and his memories came crashing back to him. Zokusei's overwhelming speed and power once he had managed to stab the man. How he requested backup from his team. How he had tried to get away. How easily his opponent had managed to catch up to him. How he had been knocked unconscious right after Yugao had appeared above him.

Naruto's eyes flew open and his senses stretched as much as possible as he felt aches and pains around most of his torso affect him. He ignored the twinges he could feel from still healing injuries that he was sure would be gone shortly as he took in the white ceiling above him. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting, allowing him to see the white walls surrounding him as well as the curtains closed over a window next to his bed. The door, bed, and chair that completed his room were as white as the rest of the room. Naruto sighed lightly as he felt the familiar texture of Konoha's hospital's sheets.

" _The hospital._ " He thought in derision, " _Of course they brought me to the hospital!_ " he lamented.

" ** _Hospitals?_** " Kyuubi taunted, " ** _Really?_** " it asked with a hint of derision in its tone, " ** _Hospitals are what scare you the most? I can't believe it._** "

" _You have no idea how horrible hospitals really are!_ " Naruto shot back, he shivered lightly, " _All those weird doctors that want to poke and prod you… all those nurses who want to stick needles into you._ " He shivered again, " _Plus, the thing is devoid of color and smells of death and cleanliness, it's disgusting!_ "

" ** _Well, at least I know how to annoy you now, just conjure up an image of the hospital room and you will cower like a little kit!_** " the Kyuubi taunted as it receded back into its cage with malicious chuckles while Naruto shivered yet again. Looking at the curtains, Naruto noticed that the light coming from the window meant that it was probably mid-morning, he could hear the nurses moving in the corridors and he quickly looked for his clothing.

Noticing his clothes were lying in a neatly folded pile on the chair next to his bed, Naruto quickly made his plan to escape. " _Okay, I'm going to quietly get out of bed, change into my clothes then take the scenic route out of here!_ " he thought as he quietly slipped himself from his bed, his feet slapping on the cold floor as he flinched slightly. He spared a glance at the door as he quickly shed the hospital gown on his person and slowly pulled the IV drip he noticed in his right arm out. Quietly setting those items onto his bed, he crept over to his clothes, constantly looking over at the door as if he were in enemy territory and about to be caught naked.

Naruto pulled his clothes on as fast as possible, his shirt and pants quickly covering him as his sash was tied around his waist. He blinked as he felt a scroll in the hidden compartment of his legs. He wondered who would have missed that but then remembered what was in the scroll. A chill of fear ran down his back as he quickly leaned down, ignoring the tightness in his chest as he pulled the scroll out while wiping some blood on the seal. In a puff of smoke, the box that contained the bracelet he had bought for Kurenai laid in front of him. He breathed a small sigh of relief which was quickly sucked back in as he heard voices outside his door. He placed the box back into his pocket.

Quietly backing up, Naruto reached his window and slowly opened it before looking outside and noticing he was on the second floor. He grinned slightly as he turned and set a foot onto the window sill and launched himself from the second floor, grunting as he felt his old aches return slightly. He smiled as he felt the wind rush past him and he landed in the street next to the hospital without anyone around. Shaking his head, Naruto turned and headed to his apartment, he wanted to freshen up before finding Kurenai and then having to report to his Jiji.

(Scene Break)

Naruto trudged towards the door of his apartment, his mind elsewhere as he thought about his report and how he would tell the Hokage what happened. Opening his door absentmindedly, while slipping inside and taking his shoes off, Naruto blinked as his nose was met with the similar smell of the hospital. Drawing himself from his thoughts, Naruto looked at his apartment and was surprised to find it marginally cleaner than he had left it before the mission.

His kitchen was no longer overflowing with instant ramen cups and the few vegetables that he had added to his diet. His living room didn't have the papers he had been writing Genjutsu ideas on all strewn about but were, instead, stacked in a neat pile on his coffee table. Looking at the cleanliness, it reminded Naruto of something yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Naruto was confused, most people who came into his apartment ransacked the place, burned or trashed anything they thought was valuable. This person, whoever had done it, had cleaned up his home.

" _Guess someone can surprise me._ " Naruto thought to himself as he decided not to refuse the gift he had been given. Walking towards his room, Naruto smiled as he thought of whoever would do this. It warmed him to think someone might actually care for him enough to clean his home without even having him here. Of course, it also brought the question of, who would care enough for him to do such a thing.

Naruto stepped into his room and then blinked as the answer to his previous question was lying on his bed, sleeping soundly. He smiled even brighter as he looked around his clean room, blushing slightly as he saw his dirty boxers peeking out from his hamper of clothes. He did like to keep his apartment clean yet hadn't had time to do a thorough cleaning since before the chuunin exams almost two months ago. His place had steadily declined into a zone of haphazardly thrown around pieces of clothing and trash. As he stepped further into his room, as quietly as he was capable with his wounds, Naruto's smile turned into a gentler one as he slipped above the woman sleeping on his bed with the cutest expression he had ever seen on her face since he had met her. He placed his back against his battered headboard, since lying down had aggravated his wounds and crossed his legs as he placed her head in his lap.

Naruto didn't know what possessed him to take such an intimate position but he found he particularly enjoyed the connection he felt with her. " _I should have guessed that it was Kurenai-chan who would do this._ " Naruto thought to himself as his hands still combed through her curly black hair.

(Scene Break)

Time passed as Naruto lost himself in his thoughts, thinking about all of the times he had spent with Kurenai. When he had stumbled across her in his clearing, when she had taken him shopping and bought what he was now wearing. When she had agreed to train him, the night he had comforted her and the dream that followed. Naruto blushed as he got to his more recent thoughts and his eyes darted down to her gently rising chest as flashes of what he had seen when he first met her appeared before his mind's eye. He tore his eyes away from her body with some effort and concentrated on calming his rapidly beating heart as he watched her face.

Unfortunately, watching her face brought back flashes of the kisses that he had shared with her so far. He took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out. He wanted to kiss her and his body shuddered lightly as he tried to resist. He knew Kurenai wouldn't mind but he didn't want to wake her just yet, he knew she would be fraught with worry over his wounds and he was loath to remove her from her apparent peacefulness.

Naruto felt movement from under him, looking down found him looking into Kurenai's red orbs, obviously open, obviously furious and there was an undeniable underlying hint of concern in her eyes as Naruto froze where he was. Naruto was paralyzed as Kurenai lifted herself from his lap, leaning forward; she said nothing as her face approached his, her blazing orbs of red locked with his own eyes. He gulped slightly as she came closer and he shifted nervously. "Hi K-kurenai-ch-chan." He said quietly while his voice betrayed his nervousness.

Kurenai didn't respond and Naruto closed his eyes in preparation for the verbal lashing that her eyes promised him. He was taken completely by surprised when he felt Kurenai's body mash itself to his own and her lips maul his own in a passionate kiss. He blinked as Kurenai's tongue roamed around in his mouth and she pressed herself even harder into his body. Kurenai backed away, leaving a panting Naruto underneath her who tried to comprehend what just happened, "K-kure-mmph?" he said before Kurenai's lips were upon him again, silencing his question before he could even voice it.

This time though, Naruto was ready and his own tongue fought back. He reveled in the passion with which she kissed him and he wondered slightly where this had come from when Kurenai nibbled on his lower lip, causing him to moan slightly. Kurenai pulled away again, her red orbs blazing into his own as she slowly uncrossed his legs, placing them next to her own body as she shimmied down and placed her head on his chest, her ear directly over his left breast. She let out a sigh of relief as her head rested upon his heartbeat.

Naruto blinked again, wondering what had gotten into Kurenai and opened his mouth to speak, "Don't ever worry me like that again." Kurenai whispered. Naruto looked down at her, confusion on his face as he heard her whisper. He didn't know what she was talking about. Worry her? When had he worried her? He knew that he probably wasn't in the best of shape after his fight but was he so hurt that she was that shaken? " _It's not like she knows I was close to dying if Yugao-chan hadn't shown up when she did._ " He thought to himself.

"Not ever again…" she said, "Do you hear me Naruto?" her head tilted so her ruby orbs were locked with his own sapphires. He was powerless to do anything other than nod his head to acquiesce to what she wanted. He couldn't ever remember her eyes burning so intensely before. An inner fire lit her eyes so they seemed to be flickering despite the steady light of his room.

"Promise me." She demanded, her voice growing slightly desperate and mostly steely. "I want your promise Naruto." She said again as Naruto was still entranced by the look in her eyes. The two stared into each other's eyes, one trying to muddle through his clouded mind enough to answer his opposite, and the other fiercely staring into her companion's eyes, the look seeming almost as if she were trying to impose her will onto Naruto. Their stare down was completed as Naruto's brain finally caught up with what he was experiencing and his eyes softened.

"I promise Kurenai-chan." He whispered to his girlfriend. He was rewarded with a smile that spread across Kurenai's face, one that smoothed the lines of concern that had been etched on her face since she had woken. Her peace seemingly restored, she sighed in what sounded like relief and her body relaxed against Naruto's body as her head returned to a more comfortable place. Her ear was still pressed against his left breast; her eyes were closed as she listened to his heartbeat. She laid a hand along his chest as her other laid underneath her body.

Naruto blushed again from her proximity but he couldn't deny he enjoyed the connection they were sharing. His hand started combing through her hair again, earning an approving gasp from Kurenai. He smiled as he marveled at how soft her hair felt. Naruto had no way to gauge how long they had simply sat on his bed, enjoying each other's company, other than the movement of the sun through his window. When he noticed that it was getting close to lunch, and he hadn't eaten anything yet today, he loathed moving Kurenai but he was getting quite hungry.

He looked down at Kurenai, whose hand and ear remained glued to his chest as she just laid there. Looking at her, he remembered the gift he had gotten her and he fingered the box sitting in pocket. He smiled as he thought of a way to; at least, get her to start talking, "So," he said, drawing her attention from watching his heartbeat, "why did you clean my apartment?" he asked.

Kurenai smiled, "I knew you didn't like hospitals so I figured that waiting for you here was going to be the fastest way for finding you when you woke up." She said as Naruto grinned sheepishly, "If you weren't able to get away from the hospital, then they would have found me as I was the leader of the mission once you were knocked out."

Naruto nodded, "When I got here, I couldn't stand just waiting around, so I picked up." She finished as she rubbed her head against his chest slightly.

"Speaking of not being able to stand something." Naruto said, "I got you something to cheer you up."

Kurenai pushed herself up, leaning on one hand as she looked at him, "Cheer me up?" she asked curiously.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he brought out the present, handing her the box with a small bit of trepidation. "Yeah, uh" he stumbled again, "I know that you were irritated all throughout the mission because of the Kumo thing and I thought that getting you something might help, so… here." He said as Kurenai suddenly looked down at the box with a bit more enthusiasm. She reached out and took the jewelry box from him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity and wonder.

Naruto nervously watched her open the box, the plain silver bracelet he had picked out was laid before her. It was as elegant as it was beautiful, much like Naruto saw Kurenai. While the silver had nothing special to it, being a flowery inlaid silver band, her name was engraved in a flowing script that enhanced the bracelet's look as much as the tastefully placed citrine and ruby surrounding her name did. As a matter of fact, the ruby seemed to be part of the flower's petals as the citrine seemed almost as if it were the sun's rays feeding the stem of the flower that wrapped around the bracelet.

Kurenai's eyes widened at the bracelet as she reached into the box, lifting the bracelet and running her fingers across the silver with a gentle touch. She sucked in a small breath as her eyes flickered over to Naruto's, who was still nervous about how she would like it. He was slightly startled when she seemed to choke on a sob as her eyes watered slightly. He blinked, surprised at her response as she slowly replaced the bracelet in its box before placing it next to them on the bed and wiping her eyes. He was now worried that she didn't like the gift and he tried to keep the disappointment he felt from his eyes but she smiled at him after she wiped her eyes.

"The gift is beautiful Naruto-kun, that's not why I choked up there." She said. Naruto didn't hide the shock or curiosity he felt from that statement, he looked at Kurenai expectantly and she turned away from him with a small blush on her face. "I have to apologize to you Naruto-kun." She said, again Naruto was confused, but she continued before he could speak, "I told you that I was upset about the Kumo incident a few years back and that was why I was upset during the mission. That's only partially true." She admitted as Naruto had his suspicions confirmed, "I admit that I was… kinda annoyed about that kiss Yugito gave you." She finally said after she had paused.

"But, why?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice and Kurenai seemed to cringe slightly, "I mean, it wasn't anything other than a goodbye kiss to me." He said as his face adopted a thinking pose, "And why would you need to apologize for that anyways?" he asked.

Kurenai sighed softly, still looking away from him, "I was annoyed because she kissed you Naruto-kun." She said quietly, as if admitting this was some kind of weakness, "It doesn't matter that it was only a goodbye kiss, it still annoys me that someone else kissed you."

Naruto didn't understand it, yet he felt pursuing that fact was almost a lost cause, sort of like an intuition that was telling him to just let it go, and he did listen to this voice. "But, why would you need to apologize for that?" he asked again.

At this Kurenai looked him in the eyes, he could see a bit of guilt lying there and he hated it, he didn't want her blaming herself, "Because I forgot about how you were raised Naruto-kun." She admitted, Naruto blinked, confusion was all he could feel from that statement. What did it matter how he was raised? "I mean, that you probably don't know how women act when they are angry Naruto-kun." She said softly, apparently trying to break this to him gently, "You see, women are very territorial about our men, and when we get angry, we expect our men to be able to pinpoint what we are angry about and fix without us having to tell them." She said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice, "well, most of us anyways." She smiled slightly at him.

Naruto blinked, still confused about why women would act like that. It was like before, he couldn't understand why Kurenai, or any woman, would feel like that. I mean, didn't Kurenai know he liked her, and that he would never do anything to hurt their relationship? And, how was he supposed to know what was wrong if she didn't tell him what the problem was?

"That doesn't make any sense." Naruto finally said. "I mean, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt our relationship, and how am I supposed to help if I don't know what's wrong?" he said as he scrunched his face up in confusion and frustration.

Kurenai giggled, looking at his frustration with a small bit of amusement, "It's just how things are Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto shook his head, opening his mouth to ask her another question. He paused slightly, his eyes darted to the gift then back to Kurenai before sighing, that same voice from before was telling him to drop it, "So, do you like your gift?" he asked nervously.

Kurenai picked the bracelet back up, taking it out of the box and slipping it onto her wrist easily. She held her arm up so the silver caught the light beautifully; she smiled brightly as she looked at him, "Yes. It's perfect, thank you." She said as she leaned in and kissed him chastely before standing and stretching. Naruto enjoyed the way the light framed her body as she stretched, he blushed slightly as she cracked her eyes open to see him staring at her.

She smiled, just like the last time she had caught him, "I'm assuming you haven't eaten anything today?" she asked, his stomach grumbled to answer her question and he chuckled sheepishly as she smiled a bit wider. "Well, let's go get some lunch and then we can go report to Hokage-sama." Naruto nodded happily, excited about spending lunch with Kurenai.

(Scene Break)

Lunch had been a quiet date; both Naruto and Kurenai had simply enjoyed each other's company as they ate their meals with small talk. Naruto was feeling much better since he woke up. It was especially heartening that Kurenai loved her gift and Naruto couldn't suppress the grin of happiness he was wearing as Kurenai continually snuck glances at her new accessory.

Naruto and Kurenai both walked into the Hokage's waiting room, looking at the secretary, "Team Naruto, reporting in." Naruto said as he dropped his happy grin. The secretary looked up at Naruto and Kurenai from her work and nodded, finishing whatever she was writing before standing and walking towards the Hokage's office. She entered the office after having knocked and the two shinobi were left in silence only for a few moments before the secretary returned.

"Go right in." she said as she sat back down at her desk. Naruto and Kurenai both nodded to the woman before approaching the office of their commanding officer.

Knocking, "Come in." the Sandaime's voice came from his office. Naruto opened the door, and held it open as he gestured for Kurenai to precede him. She smiled at him as she took the show of courtesy gracefully, stepping past him and into the room. Naruto quickly followed and looked back up to the familiar office of his Jiji.

Naruto was slightly surprised when Anko suddenly materialized next to him, draping herself over his shoulders and nuzzling his cheek with her head, "Naru-kun! You're okay!" she said exuberantly. To Naruto's credit, he didn't blush as heavily as he had the first two times she had done this and, instead, had a tinge of pink to his cheeks as he smiled slightly. He did send a quick, worried glance at Kurenai but she was smiling as if she were looking upon an endearing sight. He was slightly confused on what made this different from what Yugito did, yet he decided he would ask her at some other time as he chuckled lightly.

"I'm glad to see you unharmed as well Anko-chan." He said with warmth in his voice.

Naruto could feel Anko grin as she stopped rubbing herself upon him when they heard the Hokage clear his throat. All three shinobi looked at their commanding officer with questioning gazes, "I'm glad to see you Naruto-kun." He said kindly, Naruto nodded at his Jiji, still stuck in his spot by the door because of Anko, "Although, I can't help but wonder why I was uninformed of your release from the hospital." He said with a serious gaze.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he brought a hand up to rub his neck in an old habit that showed he was uncomfortable. "Uhhh, I wanted them to let me surprise you?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. A slightly tense silence fell upon the room as the Hokage's eyes remained closed. He suddenly seemed to sink in upon himself, his countenance losing the rigidity he had when they walked in, "I suppose I should just be happy you didn't escape from the hospital in the same manner as last time." He said as he looked at Naruto with a wry grin. Naruto's sheepish grin turned foxy as his eyes glinted.

Kurenai and Anko both shared a glance before looking between Naruto and the Hokage, both of whom seemed to be enjoying an inside joke. Anko actually stood up and moved next to Kurenai so she could get another view but it didn't help her any. Naruto rolled his shoulders and a small wince was the only indication of the pain he was feeling; he idly wondered what was wrong with the Kyuubi and why it hadn't helped heal him yet.

All of the shinobi caught the wince, concern did flash in their eyes but they trusted Naruto to know if he was pushing himself too hard. "I want you to make sure you get checked out by a doctor before doing any more training, is that understood Naruto?" the Sandaime ordered. Naruto nodded immediately, recognizing when he had to be serious and Sarutobi smiled gently again. "Very well then, I will inform the hospital that you discharged yourself, just don't do it again Naruto-kun." He said, Naruto's answering frown said much but the Hokage just sighed as he shook his head, muttering to himself, "Why do I even bother?"

It was quiet for a few more moments before the Hokage spoke again, "I have already heard the reports from the rest of your team Naruto-kun." He informed him, Naruto nodded, having expected as much, "As such, I only need you to tell me what happened before Yugao, Kurenai and Anko managed to save you from this Zokusei." Naruto nodded, making a note to buy a small thank you for Yugao and Anko.

"There isn't much to tell then." He said, looking directly at his commander, "I managed to catch the guards at the camp in a few of my Genjutsu, they spread enough havoc for Yugao-chan and I to enter the camp and do what we needed." He said as he thought back trying to remember if anything came to mind as odd, "It was mostly thugs like the ones from Wave until Zokusei showed up and then he…" he trailed off, not much liking what he was about to say, "toyed… with me until I managed to get away and Yugao-chan found me." He said, the tightness in his voice was obvious to all of the surrounding shinobi.

"That is all you have to add Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked again, Naruto thought for a moment before nodding, "Then I expect the written report in one week's time." He said as Naruto nodded yet again. He frowned gently as he looked at Naruto, who was obviously upset about what he had just revealed. "Want to talk about it Naruto-kun?" he asked. Naruto shot a look at his Jiji before his eyes went to Anko, then Kurenai. He sighed in frustration as his hand ran through his hair.

"I'm just… frustrated." He admitted, Anko, Kurenai and the Hokage nodded, "I know I'm not that strong now but the way he toyed with me…" he trailed off again, "Orochimaru aside, I've never been so outclassed by an opponent capable of actually killing me. Kurenai-sensei, and Yugao-chan, certainly spar with me but they won't ever actually kill me… and I know that, so I guess this was just a… realization?" he asked as he looked at the floor trying to put his emotions into words.

"I know that I shouldn't have been able to beat him, but I can't help feeling I should have." He admitted, "I want to be able to beat all of my opponents just like he was beating me." He said.

The Hokage nodded, "That is very simply put Naruto-kun. I am glad you feel that way. I also know that you will, eventually, reach that place of power." He said as he smiled gently at his surrogate grandson, Naruto smiled lightly as he saw his Jiji's smile, "I also hope, you use that strength to protect those that are precious to you… just like a Konoha shinobi should." He said with an even brighter smile.

Naruto blinked slightly before nodding, he let out another sigh and looked at Kurenai and Anko, both of whom were watching him with approving looks in their eyes. He smiled a bit brighter as he turned back to his Jiji, "Thanks, Jiji." He said.

The Hokage nodded, "Now then, on to happier business." He said as he adopted a more serious expression, "Uzumaki Naruto!" he said as Naruto snapped to attention, "By joint decision of the Hokage, and the Lord of Fire himself, I hereby promote you to the rank of Chuunin based on your performances during the Chuunin Selection Exams, Times of War, and the Leadership ability displayed upon your recent mission. Congratulations." He said as the group of shinobi stared in shock at the smiling visage of the Hokage as he produced a scroll that displayed Naruto's new, the same color grey as his clothes with burnt orange stripes down the side seams, chuunin vest along with the new identification papers.

Naruto reached forward with a stunned look on his face, running his hand along the chuunin vest on the desk in front of him with some reverence. He looked back up to the Hokage before turning an eye on Kurenai and Anko, both of whom were now smiling. He smiled even brighter as he lifted the vest and pulled it on outside of his clothes. The Hokage chuckled, "While I disagreed with the Lord of Fire on sending you on that mission, he wished to test your abilities while in the field as a commander before putting his recommendation in. With his recommendation and my own, the council has no say in whether you get promoted. Congratulations Naruto-kun, you've earned it." The Hokage explained.

Naruto was still smiling but that quickly turned to a small frown, "How long was I out?" he asked.

"About three days Naruto-kun." Kurenai answered in place of the Hokage, "We got back here a day ago."

Naruto nodded his head; then he wasn't out for like a week. He smiled again and the atmosphere was lightened. "If that is all, Jiji?" Naruto asked with a smile, Sarutobi nodded and made a shooing motion with his hand as Naruto turned and walked out with part of his team.

(Scene Break)

Naruto was walking back to his apartment, Anko having left quickly since she was due in the Interrogation department and Kurenai heading to her own home to rest up from the worry that Naruto had been the cause of during the past three days. Anko did leave Naruto with a parting offer, "Anytime you need a person for your team, feel free to look me up Naru-kun." She had purred at him before disappearing in a shunshin.

Naruto was, absentmindedly, running his hands over his new vest, marveling at the fact that he had been promoted faster than anyone else from his class. His mouth curled into a wide smile at that thought. It was mostly due to Kurenai's teachings that he had done so. He had graduated at the bottom of his class and yet he was now the most accomplished one by far. He had his name in the Bingo book, had his own moniker that had been bestowed upon him by someone whom thought he was worthy of attention, and he had just been promoted to Chuunin.

Climbing the stairs to his apartment, Naruto was glad that he would be able to rest soon, and possibly talk to Kyuubi to see if anything was wrong. Cresting his stairs, Naruto froze, "Uzumaki Naruto! You open this door right now!" came the woman's voice in front of him. Being temporarily frozen didn't keep Naruto's own body from realizing the danger he was in and he quietly attempted to turn and flee back down his stairs. Unfortunately, his stairs were still the creaky old stairs that made up his entire apartment complex and he cringed as he heard the squeak that he could feel brought the enraged woman's stare upon his back. "There you are!"

Naruto turned around, smiling weakly, "Y-Yoshino-chan!" he said with trepidation in his voice, hoping calling her that would assuage some of the rage that only she seemed capable of channeling.

"Don't you Yoshino-chan me Naruto!" Nara Yoshino said from her place in front of his apartment door, hands on her hips as she glared down at the slowly approaching shinobi in front of her. "Where have you been?" she asked sternly.

Naruto chuckled weakly, "Umm, I had a mission after the invasion so I didn't have time to tell you." He responded. Anyone looking at this scene without knowing who these two people are might assume that Yoshino was a mother scolding her child, despite their obvious different genetics.

Yoshino huffed, "Nonsense, you definitely had time to tell myself or Shika." She said as she still glared down at him. "Besides that, where did you disappear to during the month before the finals?" She asked as she looked at him curiously. "And, I never got a chance to ask you about that ridiculous hair of yours." She huffed again as she eyed him critically.

Naruto put a hand through his hair, looking at her defensively. Kurenai liked his hair, and he wasn't going to get it cut. Besides, it helped with his jutsu to not have to grow his hair so much for the Hari Jizō. "In order, I didn't have time to tell you because we left straight after the invasion, I disappeared to train with Kurenai-sensei and my new teacher, and my hair comes from the seal for the Kyuubi." He said as he tried to diffuse her tirade before she really got rolling.

Yoshino's eyes widened slightly as the last thing he said, "Are you okay?" she asked immediately, she even stepped forward with the intention to help him when Naruto smiled at her concern.

"I'm fine Yoshino-chan." He said, his voice was filled with warmth, "Jiji checked the seal and nothing is wrong, just a side effect." He explained.

Yoshino relaxed as she smiled back at him, before she bit the bottom part of her lip, "We were worried Naruto-kun." She said in a softer voice, one he had heard her use with Shikamaru only when she was trying to get him to actually listen to her. He felt a spike of guilt at how he had been avoiding them so much lately. "You disappeared after the preliminaries and… We didn't know what to think Naruto-kun." She said as she gazed concernedly at him.

Naruto sighed sadly, he couldn't help the feeling of warmth that spread in his chest as he heard Yoshino's words, at the same time he was assaulted with the guilt of having not seen them and explained things to them. Shikamaru didn't say much about it so he had almost forgotten about how motherly Yoshino had been acting towards him ever since he had become friends with Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry Yoshino-chan. I didn't mean to avoid you. I just didn't want to interrupt your time with Shika right after the preliminaries," he missed Yoshino's small smile, "and then I got caught up with training. Then came the finals and the invasion…" he trailed off slightly, "I didn't even have time to think before this last mission, I was planning on visiting tomorrow." He said even though he hadn't made those plans yet, hoping to assuage her concerns.

Silence fell between the two of them; Yoshino was staring at Naruto as he silently pleaded for her to accept his less than acceptable apology. Naruto's eyes were widened in a fake innocence as he pouted at Yoshino. She sighed lightly, "Stop looking like that Naruto-kun," she said as she lightly rubbed her eyes, "You know I can't resist you when you look like that." She narrowed her eyes at him. Naruto was wearing a knowing grin.

Yoshino grinned as well, Naruto felt a shiver run down his back, "Now, get your butt inside and change into your Kimono, you're coming to the house tonight." She said in her steely voice. Naruto blinked before hanging his head as he had been looking forward to resting for the rest of the, admittedly, short day. The sun was already low on the horizon. He trudged up to his door, smiling up at Yoshino when she placed a warm hand on his head as he opened the door and stepped inside with Yoshino following him.

Yoshino blinked when she saw Naruto's living conditions. Naruto hid a small smile when he saw the surprise on her face; he knew she was surprised at how clean it was. Personally, he was proud of how clean it was too, even if he hadn't been the one to clean it so well. Naruto let Yoshino take in his apartment as he walked into his room, slowly stripping his shirt off of himself and wincing as he felt the tenderness of where Zokusei had hit him. He quickly finished divesting himself of the rest of his clothes, caring little that his door was open to where Yoshino was standing.

He moved over to his closet, looking for the kimono's he had commissioned to be made for himself. Luckily, he had ordered his a little larger and, despite his recent growth spurt, his kimono still fit surprisingly well. He chose a light blue color background with grey colored calligraphy dotted around the foreground. Rummaging through his closet, he picked up his geta sandals and left his room, presenting himself for Yoshino's inspection, as he had seen Shikamaru do before.

He made a slightly mocking bow as he twirled slowly to show Yoshino his kimono. Naruto smirked at Yoshino when he saw how she narrowed her eyes, despite the fact he liked her, Naruto couldn't resist teasing Yoshino a bit about how she was acting. Yoshino smirked as she motioned Naruto over, "Come here." She said.

Naruto took the few steps forward to be right in front of her and then stood there, awaiting what she was going to do. Yoshino smoothed out a few creases in his kimono and checked his obi before turning him around and he felt her hands comb through his hair. He stiffened slightly, wondering if she was going to cut his hair.

"Are you set on having this ridiculous hairstyle?" she asked quietly, making sure her own feelings about the way his hair was abundantly known. Yet, Naruto knew she was asking his own personal opinion at the same time.

"Yes." He said immediately. Yoshino sighed and Naruto suddenly felt some tugging going on in his hair. "What are you-" he asked only to be shushed by Yoshino as she worked on whatever she was doing to his hair.

It was a few minutes later, as Yoshino hummed with her work, that she spoke, "You know, you look very handsome in that kimono Naruto-kun." She said gently and sweetly.

Naruto blinked slightly in confusion but smiled as he blushed slightly, "Thank you Yoshino." He replied.

Naruto couldn't see it, but he was sure Yoshino was smiling gently at him. How was he sure that she was? Well, Naruto had heard that type of phrase and that exact tone of voice when Shikamaru dressed up for anything. Every time Yoshino would complement on how handsome he looked in a gentle and sweet voice then send a smile filled with pride at him to show she meant it. Shikamaru always dismissed his mother's comments but Naruto knew he loved his mother dearly, and that he did treasure when he was complemented on his work. It was one of the reasons he even did it, as troublesome as it may seem.

Naruto felt warmth blossom in his chest as he thought of the similarities on how Yoshino treated Shikamaru and himself, it was so alike Naruto would swear he was occasionally part of the Nara family from how she scolded him, like earlier. She had yet to complement him on anything until tonight and Naruto felt a deep sense of gratitude towards this woman who had taken it upon herself to treat him much like her own son.

"Done!" Yoshino said happily from her place on the couch and stood, leading Naruto to a mirror in the bathroom so he could see the massive braid now running along his spine, tied together with a simple blue ribbon. He blinked in surprise, never having thought of this himself, "So?" Yoshino said from his side, "Do you like it?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

Naruto turned to the left and right, looking at his hair before smiling, "Very much, thank you Yoshino." He said, the warmth in his voice was overflowing, the gratitude he felt towards her for her actions spilling over. Yoshino smiled as well, obviously pleased with herself as she ushered him to the door and they were quickly off, towards the Nara compound.

(Scene Break)

It didn't take Naruto as long to reach the Nara compound as usual, considering Yoshino dragged him through the middle of the city and then to the Nara compound with an unusual amount of hurry. When they reached the compound, Yoshino quickly ushered him inside and Naruto was blast with music, the din of voices, along with the smells of alcohol and food. He blinked in surprise at the sudden party he seemed to have been thrust into. He looked over next to him, only to notice Yoshino had disappeared into the crowd.

Naruto quickly came to the realization that Yoshino had planned this and despite how tired he felt, along with the immense urge to just slip back out to his own apartment, he merely sighed as he moved further into the group of people. He noticed a few people as he walked. First was the obvious Akimichi he had befriended at his many visits to their restaurants and the few times Chouji had brought him to their compound. Next were the few Naras he had met during his friendship with Shikamaru. After them, he couldn't really recognize anyone else until he was close to the drink counter, where he recognized Inoichi sitting there drinking with Shikaku. Naruto quickly reversed direction, not wishing to deal with what Inoichi might feel of his failed date with Ino.

Unfortunately for Naruto, turning like this placed him directly in front of someone whom he had strained relations with. "Oh!" Ino exclaimed as Naruto almost ran into her from his hasty retreat of the drink counter. Naruto quickly spun himself, managing to keep from hitting Ino, and settled a few steps away from where he had been.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he saw Ino staring at him when he finally regained his sense of balance. A tense silence filled the air between the two of them, Naruto wasn't particularly angry at this point. He had accepted the slight Ino had done to him, acknowledged to himself that he may have overreacted a little bit, and then finally decided to just leave Ino alone. He wouldn't avoid the girl but he wouldn't be inclined to ever spend more time in her presence than he really needed to. In other words, he wasn't interested in her friendship so he would work with her when necessary and try to be cordial in his dealings otherwise.

"Uh, Hi Naruto." Ino said with an odd look on her face, like she was trying to figure something out she never would. Naruto blinked, not expecting her response.

"Hello." He said back blandly. Again, the tense silence seemed to reign between the two of them, despite the sounds of the party surrounding them. It was so thick, Naruto was sure someone could come up and almost cut the air with a knife. Naruto looked towards Ino; having noticed that they both kept their eyes averted from each other, and noticed she was looking away from him while still having that confused expression upon her face.

"I see that troublesome woman managed to find and drag you here, eh Naru?" Shikamaru said as he seemed to phase into existence from the crowd.

"Hey Shika," Naruto said as he hid the slight surprise from the sudden appearance of his friend. He smiled at Shikamaru as he smiled at him.

"Weren't you getting drinks for you and Sakura Ino?" Shikamaru suddenly said.

Ino started before glancing at Naruto, "Ah, right." She said as she moved away from the two young men.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto, his normal lazy expression taking over his face as he looked at his friend. The two locked eyes, a silent conversation and expression of thanks passing between the two of them as they stood there. Shikamaru nodded his head slightly when Naruto smiled a bit wider.

"Whatcha been up to Shika?" he asked as Shikamaru looked over at him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Shikamaru turned, obviously intent on leaving the middle of the room, "Just some light training and preparations." He replied.

Naruto opened his mouth when he felt a shiver run down his back; he also quickly noticed that Shikamaru had frozen slightly as well. Naruto's eyes were about to pan around when he felt Yoshino appear in between Naruto and Shikamaru, quickly grasping onto their collars with a light yet firm grip. "Ah! The men of honor for the party!" she said loudly, drawing the attention of the party goers.

Naruto and Shikamaru both looked up at the grinning Yoshino and then back to each other, "Troublesome." They both said as they closed their eyes, nodding in agreement. Two quick whacks upside the heads had the both of them sending small glares and mutters at Yoshino, whom now wore a very sweet smile.

"Now, this was supposed to be for the completion of the Chuunin exams, but someone," here she fixed a single eye on Naruto, whom bowed his head a bit, causing a few chuckles to run through the crowd, "decided that he had to take a mission so I postponed this until today." She explained, "As such, we shall instead make this a happy promotion party! Say hello to Konoha's most recent chuunin Shikamaru and Naruto!" she said as she clapped, most of the crowd following their example.

Naruto was momentarily surprised. " _How'd she know I was promoted? The only people who know for sure are Jiji, Anko, and Kurenai-chan._ " He thought to himself. Looking around slightly, he noticed that Kurenai and Asuma had appeared in the crowd, even Anko was grinning madly from her corner where she and Yugao were looking on. Naruto blinked when he realized he hadn't felt them join the party.

As his shock disappeared, he looked over at Shikamaru, whom was looking at him with an appraising look, "So you got promoted too?" he asked rhetorically, "Troublesome." He muttered.

Naruto smiled lightly nodding in the direction of Shikamaru, who returned it again. "Now then! Let's enjoy this wonderful cake baked by the Akimichi clan just for this occasion!" Yoshino announced as a large cake, baked to look like a kunai, was rolled into the room on a trolley and quickly passed out to the party-goers as sweets.

Naruto and Shikamaru quickly broke away from Yoshino once the cake arrived, having been embarrassed enough by being put on the spot like that, and the two had headed over to their jounin-sensei. "Congratulations on your promotion Naruto-kun, it was well earned." Asuma said around his cigarette.

"Same to you Shikamaru-kun. Your match was impressive." Kurenai complimented from next to the chain smoker, glaring slightly at the offending smoke set by Asuma's cigarettes. Naruto happily noted that she was wearing her new bracelet in full view of the party, and that it complimented her outfit well. The rest of the party was a blur of spending time with Shikamaru, reacquainting himself with his friend, while avoiding Ino and Sakura. It was late at night when Naruto finally stumbled into his bed, the wounds on his chest combined with the late hour caused Naruto to quickly pass out in blissed unconsciousness.


	29. The Third Sannin?

Naruto was acutely aware that there was an intruder in his house the moment he felt himself rise from his sleep into a semi-aware state. Lately, he had been neglecting his sensor while he was within Konoha and he had berated himself about that. As such, he took a moment, with his eyes still closed, to study the chakra he assumed the entity had. He was slightly surprised when he realized that he couldn't feel much in his search of the chakra presence.

This meant one of two things, the first " _and most likely_ " Naruto thought to himself, reason behind this would be that a civilian had picked the lock and was ransacking his apartment quietly. While this wasn't a common occurrence, in fact only an occurrence that would happen once every few months, it was not something Naruto could completely disregard.

The second would be an assassin with the same capabilities in hiding his chakra signature as Jiraiya. This was an alarming thought, the thought of an assassin capable of matching Jiraiya's, as of yet unmatched, spying capabilities would be a cause for worry for not only Naruto but all of Konoha. There was a reason Jiraiya was Konoha's spymaster. Of course, if it was an assassin on such a level, it would be questionable about why Naruto had managed to detect him before he reached his bedroom.

Naruto hoped that it was the civilian whom was in his house but he couldn't afford to act as if he weren't in danger. Naruto subtlety shifted himself as he gripped the kunai underneath his pillow. When he heard the person approach his bed, Naruto quickly flipped himself off of his bed, allowing himself to land behind his intruder and lunged at the person's back. Naruto felt a thrill of fear rush through him as the person in front of him quickly turned and grasped his hand, kunai inches away from the person's chest as the person stared down at him.

"Hello to you too, Naruto." Jiraiya's voice floated to Naruto between his haze of adrenaline and fear. Naruto's eyes quickly jumped up, and through the darkened room, picked out the spiky hair and shining eyes of his master. He quickly fell limp, his guard dropping as he let his kunai dangle in his grip.

"Morning, Jiraiya." Naruto said as he looked at his master through the dim light of his room. Naruto quickly narrowed his eyes as he looked over at the clock on his nightstand, "What the hell are you doing here at six in the morning Jiraiya? I doubt you don't know about my party last night!" Naruto asked a little incensed at how early he had been woken from his peaceful sleep.

Jiraiya frowned, this immediately let Naruto know that this meeting was not a friendly checkup but that Jiraiya had something to tell him or he needed him for something. Naruto knew this because if it had just been Jiraiya trying to annoy him the man would have acted like a pervert, most likely alluding to some dream he had interrupted, the thought of which caused Naruto to twitch when images from one of _those_ dreams floated across his mind. Though he was no closer to figuring out exactly why he had those dreams, he did know that he had them occasionally.

"I have a mission Naruto." Jiraiya finally said.

When Jiraiya did not elaborate Naruto scoffed as he took his hand from Jiraiya's grip, "How long you gonna be away?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't know, probably longer than a month." He said as he looked at Naruto, noticing his apprentice's frown, "I'm tracking someone very slippery down." He explained. Naruto waited again, expecting Jiraiya to explain further why he had told him this but Jiraiya just stood there, still looking at him as if he were waiting for something.

"Well? What did you need to tell me for?" Naruto asked, "I knew this was what was going to happen with your job as Konoha's only Sannin, I'll have to wait until you return to get more training." Naruto sighed, "I'll work on refining my Genjutsu a bit more."

Jiraiya blinked, "Gaki, I told you because you're coming with me." He said as if it was the most obvious thing. Naruto himself blinked in surprise before he felt a flash of annoyance.

"Again?" he asked exasperatedly, "I haven't had a break in almost two weeks." Naruto said as he thought back, "The Chuunin Exams, the invasion, that bandit camp, and now this. Is Jiji trying to kill me by overworking me?" he asked rhetorically.

Jiraiya chuckled, "As much fun as it is to see you complaining Naruto," Naruto glared at him, "I'm taking you with me to train you a bit while I travel. I won't be traveling fast so we'll have some time." He explained, Naruto calmed slightly, "Plus, the actual threat on this mission is probably less than if you stayed in the village, so I think I'm giving you a vacation." He said as he stuck his nose in the air as if he was worthy of praise. Naruto scoffed lightly before grinning.

"Fine, Fine. I get it Jiraiya. When do we leave?" he asked, though he was loathe to part from Kurenai after his recent brush with death, he knew he needed to get stronger. Besides, he couldn't always stay with her even if he was in Konoha. He had also planned on reacquainting himself with his friends and, now former, team, unfortunately, this took precedence.

"In an hour, get cleaned up and meet me at the gate packed for a month." Jiraiya said. Before he disappeared, Jiraiya leaned down, grinning wildly at his apprentice, "Say bye to Kurenai-chan for me." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows, disappearing in a shunshin to avoid Naruto's fist. Naruto huffed slightly as he grinned.

Naruto had been surprised when Jiraiya hadn't batted an eye at his relationship with Kurenai, at least, when Jiraiya revealed he knew about it anyways. Naruto had been trying to keep it hidden but Jiraiya had quickly picked up on the young man's feelings and known that Kurenai did nothing to stop his glances, even returning a few when she thought Jiraiya hadn't been looking. Jiraiya had told Naruto, simply, "If you two think you can work out, I hope you do." He then proceeded to train Naruto as before. It was a reprieve for Naruto to know he could ask Jiraiya about his relationship if he was desperate. Only if he was desperate, as Jiraiya was still a perverted man. Still, smiling slightly, Naruto set about getting ready for his next mission.

(Scene Break)

Naruto and Jiraiya were entering a town about five hours travel away from Konoha. The two had traveled as shinobi for close to three hours before taking a more sedate pace on the dirt road they now entered the town upon. Naruto had sent two kage bunshin to inform both Kurenai and Yoshino about his departure. Needless to say, neither had been happy, leaving both clones of Naruto to a stern talking to about accepting missions without any downtime, from Yoshino, and about how Kurenai wasn't happy he wasn't resting after his recent mission. He winced slightly when Kurenai had told him they would "talk when he returned" before curtly dispelling his clone.

"Alright Naruto, I think I should warn you about one of the three vices of shinobi." Jiraiya said as they stopped just inside the village's limits. Naruto could see many signs like the ones on the places near his apartment in Konoha along with signs that pointed to casinos. Naruto was wary about what Jiraiya was saying, it already reeked of some plan for Jiraiya to pull a fast one on him, "Now, how much money do you have on you?" he asked.

Naruto twitched lightly before pulling out his wallet and checking his money, "About 5,000 ryu. Why?" he asked.

Jiraiya grinned, Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Good," all of a sudden Naruto felt his wallet disappear from his hands before 3000 ryu appeared in Jiraiya's hands. "This will teach you to honor the first vice of shinobi, greed. I expect you to have at least 1500 ryu once we are ready to leave." He said as he turned and headed away from Naruto, towards one of the glaring neon signs. "I'm going hunting for information. Meet me here in three hours." Jiraiya said as he chuckled perversely before disappearing into the crowd.

Naruto glared at the nonexistent back of his master, looking at his depleted wallet sadly, he sighed before walking into the town. Despite Naruto's slow walk because of his bad mood, it didn't take Naruto long to reach the other side of the village. He blinked when he realized that he was now looking into an empty plain with one dusty road on it leading out of the village. When Naruto turned around, he was met with the glaring neon sign of a ryu note with the name of "Silver Kunai Casino," underneath it. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto headed into the establishment.

(Scene Break)

Half an hour later, Naruto stepped out of the Casino, looking at his wallet with a dumbfounded look on his face. Naruto slowly looked back at the casino before a wide grin split his face as he turned back and counted the 50,000 ryu now inside his wallet. Naruto had lost his money quickly at the beginning of his trip, losing close to 1200 ryu before he understood the game well enough and turning his luck around and was now rolling in more money than he knew what to do with.

Deciding to feed his empty stomach, Naruto headed to the closest restaurant he could find. Taking his time and enjoying his meal, Naruto enjoyed his dinner and a leisurely walk back towards where Jiraiya had left him.

Naruto was counting his winnings after having spent some on his lavish dinner; Naruto was still wealthier than he ever remembered. Naruto heard giggling coming from his left and he looked up with a curious expression on his face as he saw women, many of whom looked like the ones from Konoha that live around his home, giggling while pointing at him. He looked down at his clothes, wondering if he had dropped something on his clothes. When his inspection was finished, and he determined he was free of spots, he looked back to the women. His confusion only increased when he noticed that they were now looking at him with a shy look.

It confused Naruto but he couldn't understand their actions; so, he scratched his head as he decided he would ask these women if they knew where Jiraiya was since he was supposed to have been around this area. Walking over to them, his confusion increasing as they seemed excited about the fact he was now coming over to them. "Excuse me, but have you seen a tall, white-haired perverted old man walking around near here?" he asked politely. He figured those were the traits of Jiraiya that others would notice.

Three of the women giggled as they crowded around him quickly isolating him from the other women looking at him. He gave them a small smile as he waited for an answer to his question. "Ohhh, you know Jiraiya-sama?" one of the women asked. Naruto blinked in surprise at the tone of the woman's voice but nodded in confirmation.

Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable as he felt the three of them raking his body over with their stares. He had always been capable of feeling the stares of others when he had been in Konoha, and despite the fact that he was familiar with hateful stares, or even indifferent ones, he felt these stares held something he couldn't quite understand. If Naruto had to explain it, he felt more like a piece of meat than Naruto, the pariah. "Well, follow us young master," again Naruto was struck with an uncomfortable feeling as he listened to the other woman speak and the three women entwined themselves into his arms, "and we shall take you to the master." She finished as she batted her eyes at him from under his arm.

Uncomfortable, but unable to think of a way to extricate himself from the women now standing close to him, Naruto was led into the establishment and through a hallway near the back of the open room they entered initially. It was eerily silent down the hallway Naruto was walking but the women around him constantly flattered their eyelashes at him as they led him further into the building, running havoc across his mind as he tried to comprehend what exactly was going on. Naruto felt he was missing something but the sound of giggling brought him from his introspection.

He looked forward, noticing that one of the women had opened a door. He stepped through the doorway, thankful that the doorway didn't allow for him to bring any of the women under his arms as they quickly let him enter first. When he walked into the room; however, Naruto frowned as he looked at his obviously drunk master. Jiraiya was surrounded by three women of his own, his hands were obviously busy as one was resting on one woman's leg while another was rubbing one woman's breast on top of her kimono. Naruto took about one second to contemplate the situation that Jiraiya was in before leaping forward, "Pervert!" he yelled as his hand came down on top of Jiraiya's head.

Jiraiya's reaction was just as fast; his hands left the bodies of the women surrounding him as he turned to his attacker. He grinned blearily as he saw Naruto, "Ah! Naruto! There you are!" he said drunkenly.

Naruto paid no attention to him as he looked at the women Jiraiya had been fondling, "Are you okay miss?" he asked, concern in his eyes and voice evident as he shot a glare at Jiraiya, "I'm sorry for him. I'll just take him home now." He said.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he was only confused as the woman in front of him giggled disarmingly and her eyes twinkled as she looked at Naruto, "Such a gentleman." She said lightly. The rest of the women giggled as well. Naruto blinked again before looking around, now knowing he was missing something.

"Damn Naruto!" he said as he looked at the roll of ryu now sticking out of his apprentice's pocket, "I didn't know you could score such money so fast," he commented, all traces of drunkenness gone from his voice as he leered perversely at the three women he had entered with, "Nor that you were such a player… don't you have Kurenai-chan at home you naughty boy?" Jiraiya teased.

Naruto blinked, looking at Jiraiya with confusion, "What are you talking about?" he asked as he stood and folded his arms in frustration, "They were just taking me to see you." He missed the look of disappointment that flashed across the three women's eyes.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Naruto, looking at him critically, "Don't play around Naruto, these young ladies were sure to give you a good time." He said jovially, his eyes lighting up with a perverse look, "Even with Kurenai-chan at home, I didn't know you had it in you."

Naruto stomped the ground almost like a petulant child, "I told you! I wasn't doing anything but finding you. What the hell do you mean a good time?" he asked, looking at the women he had arrived with, "They were just being nice to me like all the women around my house in Konoha." He explained.

Jiraiya looked at the women, understanding their shocked looks and sighing deeply, "Damn Naruto, are you serious?" he asked, all traces of jolly erased now.

"Of course I'm serious. What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked angrily.

Jiraiya shook his head as the women looked on in confusion and slight disgust, "Have you never had the health talk in the academy?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I was kicked out of the class. I'm sure you know why." He said, "I still don't know what this has to do with anything." He said as the looks of disgust turned to shock and pity.

"Come on Naruto, leave these women about 12000 ryu for what you just did and I'll explain it in our hotel room." He said as he stood up, to the slight disapproval of the women near him. Naruto was even more confused but, seeing Jiraiya's expression, he peeled the bills from his winnings and handed 2000 ryu to each woman before following Jiraiya out of the room and then the building.

When the two had made it to their hotel room, Naruto opened his mouth to interrogate Jiraiya about what he was talking about when Jiraiya spoke, "Sit down on the bed Naruto, you should have received this talk almost 2 years ago at this point and the fact that the Academy nor Kakashi nor Sarutobi-sensei has rectified this mistake is abhorrent, I will be speaking with all of them to fix this. If I hadn't caught onto this and assumed you were just playing ignorant then you would have been a serious security risk. Do you understand Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, having rarely seen such a serious look on Jiraiya's face, "Now then, what do you know about the birds and the bees?" Jiraiya asked. Such began the most embarrassing talk Naruto would ever have with his new master. Although, the discovery of 'wet dreams' and 'morning wood' being a healthy occurrence of his body was a welcome relief. Naruto was blushing thoroughly by the time Jiraiya had been finished.

Though Naruto didn't know it, Jiraiya had not been acting perverted during this talk, knowing that what Naruto was learning would play a big part of his future relationship, or relationships, he had stuck to most of the facts but had not been trying to hide anything like a normal parent might. He had told Naruto everything he needed to know and some information that he didn't but would find useful. Once Jiraiya was satisfied Naruto knew what he needed, "Now, I know this is embarrassing Naruto, but it is and will become a part of your life at some point if you wish to have a family. I know that you don't know everything so if you have any questions, at any time, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" he finished with a gentle smile.

Naruto nodded, "Thanks for the talk Ero-sennin." Naruto said as he sat on his bed, thinking and remembering how often he had wondered what people were alluding to and how he now understood many of the things that had been implied. While he was terribly embarrassed about the talk and the resulting revelations, Naruto was thankful Jiraiya had informed him of what was happening before he had done something embarrassing for Kurenai or himself.

"Well, I couldn't find any information on who I'm looking for here so we will move on tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep." Jiraiya said as he prepared for bed himself.

(Scene Break)

It had been three weeks since Naruto and Jiraiya had left Konoha and Naruto's subsequent adult education. Naruto was quickly growing tired of the constant moving around; they hadn't stayed in a town longer than two days so far. To top it off, Jiraiya had yet to teach him anything new while they had been walking and Naruto had only been training his chakra control as they walked.

There was one upside to this traveling; however, because Naruto was now sporting a very thick scroll filled with all the ryu he had won from the casinos. Turns out he was incredibly lucky and almost never lost a bet he made. He had quickly started to amass ryu so as to make sure he would be capable of paying for anything he wanted when he returned to Konoha.

"Alright, let's take a break Naruto." Jiraiya said as he walked to the side of the path and sat down on a log. Naruto let the leaves moving around on his body to fall away and land on the path as he sat down next to Jiraiya. Jiraiya pulled out a few rice balls for them to snack on, handing two to Naruto, and they sat in comfortable silence. It was after they had finished their rice balls that Jiraiya reached into his pack again, "I've decided to teach you another technique Naruto." He said to Naruto's gleaming eyes, he chuckled.

"I promised you a new jutsu if you trained hard while I was away. I'd planned to be gone longer but this mission came up and, after your recent mission mishap, I figured you could use a power jutsu." Jiraiya explained as he pulled out a bag of something that sounded like water. Naruto cocked his head in confusion.

"What're you going to teach me?" he asked.

Jiraiya smirked as he stood, moving over to a thick tree that was wilting, "Watch closely." He said as he held his right hand out. Quickly, almost so fast Naruto couldn't see it; strands of chakra seemed to coalesce in Jiraiya's palm. All of these strands combined into a circular sphere as a thin layer of chakra appeared around them, the ball of chakra was glowing a bright blue. When the light of the ball stabilized, Jiraiya grinned as he brought his hand around, placing the ball of swirling chakra against the tree, " **Rasengan!** (1)" he said as the ball of chakra quickly ate away at the trunk of the tree before it completely destroyed it.

Naruto's eyes went wide at the destructive power of such a jutsu should it connect with his opponent. On top of that, the jutsu seemingly used no hand signs, a plus if he ever fought a doujutsu user. Jiraiya was smirking at Naruto as he tossed a balloon filled with water at him, watching Naruto catch it. "The first phase to learning this is popping that water balloon; get to work as we walk." Jiraiya said, "A hint is to think about how the Rasengan formed." He supplied as he began walking away.

(Scene Break)

Five days later, Naruto grunted in his hotel room as he tried to pop the water balloon. They had arrived in this town earlier the same day. So far, he had only managed to get the water to push against the edges of the balloon, stretching it obscenely one way or another. He had even managed to get the water to look almost like a disk but the balloon never broke. He grumbled lightly about how Jiraiya was being such a pain about telling him anything else about this jutsu, claiming Naruto had to 'learn it for himself.' Despite Jiraiya's initial hint, Naruto was still stumped about it.

Sighing in frustration, Naruto thought about the Kyuubi and how odd it was that it hadn't made any comments since right before his bandit mission commenced. It had been eerily quiet as of late and Naruto was beginning to worry that something might be wrong, either with the seal or the Kyuubi itself, neither of which boded well for Naruto. " _Hey Kyuubi!_ " Naruto exclaimed as he had a few times before on his most recent trip. Waiting a few minutes, Naruto shook his head as Kyuubi failed to respond.

His thoughts quickly turned back to the water balloon still sitting in his hands. He glared lightly at the offending ball of water inside the balloon, cursing it and wishing he knew how to make it pop. As he glared he thought about the most destructive water he could think of, in an attempt to make the water burst from its confines. His mind wandered to his cup ramen and the boiling water he poured into it to become the food he had thought of as heaven for most of his life.

It was this thought that brought an idea to Naruto. He quickly remembered the way the water was constantly shifting when it was boiling, rolling and shifting inside the pot before being removed from the heat. What would happen if he managed to create those many swirling patterns within the water himself? Would that cause the balloon to pop?

Grinning excitedly, Naruto stood, moving to the center of the room, and put his thought into action, quickly swirling chakra into the balloon to get the water moving. He almost held his breath as he kept the chakra swirling while adding in another thread of chakra to swirl the water against the current now running through his balloon. Naruto waited, with baited breath, as he watched the balloon suddenly start spiking in different directions across all of its surfaces before exploding into a shower of water and rubber. Naruto blinked before a very wide smile spread across his face, "That's it! I did it!" he exclaimed as he grabbed another balloon and popped it using the same method. Exhilarated laughter rang out from his mouth as he popped another balloon, soaking the floor underneath him.

Naruto wanted to quickly find out the next step to the jutsu, so he dried himself of the water that had splashed onto his skin before heading towards the door. He was going to search for Jiraiya to learn the next step, which meant he would probably be going to the nearest brothel. As Naruto approached the door; however, a knock on the door alerted him to possible visitors. Confusion was his initial response until he sensed the chakra signature of someone standing outside his door.

He stepped back in surprise as he realized that this person's chakra felt odd. As he focused on the person, Naruto realized that the man was compressing a pool of chakra so big it made Jiraiya's and his own seem normal in comparison. Naruto had never felt such a large chakra pool before; the obvious feel of water was coming from it, marking the man as a very powerful water nature. To top it off, this man was obviously experienced in hiding his massive chakra signature as Naruto hadn't sensed the man until he actually concentrated on him. A myriad of options ran through his head, trying to figure out what he would do when the knock sounded again.

Naruto knew that the man outside knew he was in here because of his laughter mere moments before. Deciding quickly, Naruto slipped his sandals on as he pulled the door open, "Yes?" he asked as he quickly looked over the two men standing outside his room. " _Shit, I can't even sense his partner!_ " Naruto thought to himself as he looked at two men in black cloaks with red clouds on top of them.

The first was taller than his counterpart by a full head and the man's skin was an unhealthy shade of blue. The most obvious part of his face was the gill-like slits that covered his cheeks like Naruto's own whisker-marks. This man also had a spiked blue hairstyle that made his hair look like a shark's fin. His beady little white eyes scanned Naruto and the surrounding room with a deceptive perception.

The second was almost an older copy of Sasuke. The man had his sharingan active, all three tomoes swirling in his eyes as he stared at Naruto intensely. His black hair fell down to his cheeks, framing his face as the rest of his hair was in a ponytail behind him. The biggest difference from this man and Sasuke, however, was the black tear troughs that were below his eyes. Naruto immediately knew who this man was and a thrill of fear ran through his body as he whispered the name that most in Konoha equated to the power of one of the Sannin, "Uchiha Itachi."

"Ah, he knows your name Itachi." The big blue man said as he grinned, "But, is this kid really the Kyuubi?" he asks as he stares at Naruto.

Naruto immediately took a step back, a defensive stance coming to the forefront of his terror-ridden mind. "Naruto-kun, we would like for you to come with us." Itachi said in a monotone as he stared at Naruto with an intensity Naruto had yet to meet. When Naruto didn't move, Itachi spoke again a slightly hypnotic tone to his voice now, "Step out of the room."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he fought off an unquestionable urge to do as Itachi said. Through his muddled brain, Naruto managed to figure out that Itachi had just tried using those hypnotic powers of his famous doujutsu. Naruto quickly broke eye contact with Itachi, focusing on the big blue man. "Now why would I do that Itachi-san?" Naruto asked rhetorically, his voice speaking of a courage he didn't feel.

"We don't have time to waste, maybe I should just cut off a leg so he can't run away." The big blue man said as his arm came up, grasping the hilt of the massive sword on his back. Naruto trembled slightly but didn't back down.

"Try it fish-face." Naruto taunted with a grin. Naruto idly wondered if he had gone insane when he realized there was no escape and now he was antagonizing someone who could obviously rip him apart.

"Don't let him get to you Kisame." Itachi said in monotone, "Remember he was trained by Kurenai-san and should not be underestimated." He warned.

Kisame grinned, and Naruto had a sinking feeling in his gut, "Ahhh, that red-eyed Genjutsu using bitch that you kicked around?" he asked as if that were perfectly normal. The big man noticed how Naruto stiffened when Kurenai was mentioned. "Why should I be so afraid of someone trained by a bitch that couldn't even put up a fight when you beat the shit out of her Genjutsu?" he asked with a chuckle. He noticed Naruto's body shake once. "Is the little midget upset that your bitch of a sensei was hurt?" he taunted.

Naruto's eyes were covered with his bangs; the hallway had fallen deathly silently as Itachi watched with a small amount of amusement in his eyes, "You hurt Kurenai-chan?" Naruto broke the silence.

Kisame mistook the shaking of Naruto's body as fear as he smiled widely, deciding that tormenting the boy was more fun, "Of course we hurt the bitch, she tried to stop us from taking you!" he said as he laughed darkly. Even Kisame's incredible reflexes couldn't save him from the burst of power that knocked him back and through three walls to fall the three stories onto the street behind the hotel they were in.

Naruto's foot was still outstretched to where Kisame's stomach had been before. Itachi was watching his target closely as Naruto breathed heavily, an orange glow surrounded the young man. Naruto's eyes suddenly locked with Itachi's own and two snarling foxes appeared next to Naruto, leaping at Itachi without hesitation. Naruto himself wasn't far behind, his kunai was ready to strike Itachi, but the man was not an S-rank shinobi for nothing as he easily evaded the two beasts before evading Naruto. Down the hallway the four beings moved, Itachi dodging and sometimes blocking the attacks that Naruto and his conjured beasts launched.

Naruto was quickly becoming frustrated with his lack of a hit on the man whom had hurt Kurenai when he felt Kisame appear down the hallway; his white eyes were shining with a murderous vengeance. Naruto, despite his enraged state, knew when he was beaten and silently hoped his plan worked. Apparently, Naruto was lucky as Jiraiya picked just then to appear in the hallway as well.

It took but one moment for Itachi to notice the Sannin now preparing for battle as he turned to Kisame, whom was on the opposite side of the hallway from Jiraiya. "This battle is no longer in our favor, come Kisame." Itachi said as he turned, heading away from Jiraiya and towards Kisame.

Naruto wanted to run after the man but knew that he was obviously out of his league, as his quick battle had confirmed. The foxes and orange glow disappeared from Naruto as Kisame's chakra signature disappeared from his sensor. He sighed in relief as he collapsed onto his ass in the middle of the hallway, his hands shaking.

Jiraiya walked up next to him, looking down at him, "Good thinking Naruto." He complimented as he allowed the toad in his hand to return to the summon world, "Sending a toad to warn me was the right plan, though I can't say I'm happy you used Kyuubi's chakra so readily."

Naruto nodded, " ** _Damn, what a way to wake up. Looking into those cursed eyes again._** " Kyuubi commented from inside Naruto. Naruto blinked in surprise.

" _Kyuubi? Where the hell have you been! I almost died and you were sleeping?_ " Naruto asked outraged.

" ** _Shut it brat. It isn't my fault that you summoning me into a shadow clone drained me more than I thought and that I needed to rest while you were on that mission._** " It replied without any remorse. Naruto scoffed, letting the matter drop as he did have an explanation as to why Kyuubi hadn't been responding.

"What about Kurenai Jiraiya?" Naruto asked, "Kisame said that Itachi hurt her!" Naruto's voice was tinged with urgency and worry.

Jiraiya frowned as he looked at Naruto, "This may be hard to accept Naruto, but the mission takes precedence. As you well know." He said as he fixed a stern stare to Naruto. Naruto opened his mouth to retort and then closed it, slowly nodding. Jiraiya sighed sadly. "I know this isn't easy but you know what Kurenai would say if you abandoned a mission simply to check on her." He said. Naruto nodded again.

"Besides, despite how powerful Itachi is…" Jiraiya winced slightly realizing that his choice of words probably wasn't the best, "I have confidence in Kurenai's skills, don't you?" he asked.

"There's no way Kurenai-chan was taken down by someone who ran away from you!" Naruto said with a small smile. Jiraiya chuckled slightly, but could tell Naruto was still a little worried.

"I suppose I should tell you that the woman we're tracking is one of the best healers in the Elemental Nations." Jiraiya mentioned. Naruto looked up, interested and Jiraiya grinned knowingly as Naruto's worry was replaced with excitement.

"I finished the first stage Jiraiya." Naruto said.

Jiraiya blinked in slight surprise before, "Alright, I'll teach you the second step on our way to the next town. I have a lead that should allow us to find our target soon. Let's go." He said as he headed back towards their room.

(Scene Break)

It was hours later, as the traffic on the road increased indicating they were approaching another town, when Jiraiya pulled out a red ball from his traveling pack. Naruto eyed it warily, as Jiraiya held it out to him. Naruto took the ball into his hand, tossing it up and cocking an eyebrow, "Rubber this time?" he asked.

Jiraiya nodded, "The first stage, as I'm sure you have figured out now, was all about rotation. Taking your chakra and swirling it around a central point." Jiraiya explained as Naruto nodded, "This step is focused on power, you need more power and concentration to be able to break the rubber ball than the… water… balloon." Jiraiya trailed off as he watched the rubber ball explode into bits of rubber, a grinning Naruto looking back at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya twitched lightly before handing Naruto another rubber ball. Naruto immediately destroyed that ball as well, leaving Jiraiya well and truly dumbfounded as he looked at Naruto. "Well." Jiraiya cleared his throat, "I guess you managed the second stage… I don't have the materials to teach you the third stage but just combine the first two and make a shell of chakra around it. I'll get you the training materials in town." Jiraiya said before mumbling to himself as they continued to walk into the town.

(Scene Break)

It was close to dinnertime when Naruto and Jiraiya entered the outskirts of the village. With a simple glance, Jiraiya and Naruto decided they were going to eat before heading to wherever Naruto would be sleeping for the night, as Jiraiya was undoubtedly going to do some more 'research'. It was as the two were approaching a combination bar and restaurant that a thought struck Naruto. "Hey Jiraiya, you must have a picture of this healer we're looking for, right?" he asked.

Jiraiya's answering grin almost made Naruto wish he hadn't asked that specific question. Reaching into his own wallet, an action which surprised Naruto as the man had yet to pay for anything himself instead allowing Naruto's outrageous casino winnings to pay for all of their expenses so far, Jiraiya slowly revealed the slightly worn picture almost as if it was a personal treasure. The picture showed a woman with blonde hair, light-brown eyes, light skin, a purple diamond on her forehead and, if Naruto were being honest with himself, one of the prettiest faces and largest breasts he had ever seen, in pictures or with his own eyes.

Naruto started when he noticed her breasts so readily but chalked it up to Jiraiya's recent explanation. Oddly enough, this woman's bust reminded him of that busty Genjutsu user from Kumo, Samui, whom he remembered because of how he couldn't seemingly tear his eyes away from her breasts. Back during the exams, he had wondered why he had become slightly distracted by her at first, but again, Jiraiya's explanation seemed to give him his answer. He sighed lightly, realizing he was going to have to discipline himself slightly as Jiraiya had warned him that most women hated to be stared at because of their looks.

"Whatcha think?" Jiraiya asked with a grin as if he knew what Naruto had been drawn to.

To Naruto's credit, he didn't blush in embarrassment, "She's pretty." He said, to which Jiraiya beamed, "Kurenai-chan's better but she's pretty." He said with a smirk. Jiraiya fell to the floor as if he had just been kicked in the back. Naruto chuckled slightly as he opened the door to the restaurant they had been walking towards, waiting for Jiraiya to pat himself off and send a glare in his direction as he walked past him. "What's her name?" Naruto asked as he walked into the restaurant himself, looking at Jiraiya's back.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya stated in shock. Naruto raised an eyebrow in question, that didn't make any sense, why would the woman in the picture have the same name as Jiraiya's team…mate.

" _Dammit, I'm an idiot. Of course we would be searching for the legendary third Sannin as a healer. Though, I wonder why he sounds so shocked, and why we are searching for her._ " Naruto thought to himself.

"Jiraiya?" said a melodious female voice from further in the restaurant. Naruto blinked as he stepped around his master to face the woman whose picture he had just been presented. He blinked again as he saw that she was much younger than he expected, looking almost like Kurenai's age. She was wearing a grey kimono shirt, which he couldn't help but notice didn't hide her cleavage much nor the green diamond-like necklace hanging from her neck, with a green robe covering her arms and shoulders.

Sitting next to her was another pretty woman. This time the woman had black hair and eyes, wearing a bluish-black kimono with white trimmings. Naruto didn't recognize her from any pictures he had ever seen. "Finally found you." Jiraiya said next to him as he motioned for Naruto to join the two kunoichi sitting in a booth.

A tense silence fell across the table as the food was ordered and delivered. Naruto watched as Jiraiya and Tsunade seemed to have a staring contest and the lady sitting next to Tsunade looked between the two anxiously. Deciding he couldn't do anything, Naruto proceeded to eat his ordered food with a quiet dignity.

"Another shows up to remind me of bad memories." Tsunade finally commented as she lifted her sake saucer to her lips, smacking them after she had drained the liquid.

"Orochimaru? What'd he want?" Jiraiya asked, intrigued.

Naruto saw the black haired lady twitch, her eyes flickered over to Tsunade. Naruto barely caught the answering stare from Tsunade, as quick as her eyes flashed to the lady then back to Jiraiya.

"Nothing important, just to chat." She replied as she waved her hand as if that were a common occurrence. Thinking back, Naruto shivered slightly as he thought about being in the snake summoner's presence for too long. "Why'd you come see me?" she asked back as she set her sake dish down on the table.

Naruto glanced at Jiraiya, in hindsight; Naruto realized he hadn't been told anything about why they were actually retrieving Tsunade. Of course, he hadn't even known they were tracking the third Sannin until over three weeks into the mission so Naruto didn't know much about the mission from the beginning.

Unfortunately, Naruto knew that something was going to be happening if Konoha was finally recalling its third most powerful shinobi, most powerful kunoichi, and by far, its best and most knowledgeable healer. So far as Naruto knew, Tsunade had been free to stay away from Konoha for close to twenty years. Now, the village was recalling her, something must be going on.

"I wish I could say this was just a pleasure visit…" Jiraiya trailed off as the suggestiveness left his voice, "But, Sarutobi-sensei is recalling you to Konoha." He said with all of the authority that Naruto knew he possessed as Konoha's second most powerful shinobi and spymaster.

The surprise on Tsunade's face was as easily readable as Jiraiya's apparent perversion when the man wasn't being completely serious. Naruto noted that the other woman was obviously surprised as well, the question why was floating on the tip of Naruto's tongue but he kept his mouth shut as he waited for an answer and the outcome of Jiraiya's words and mission.

"Why?" Tsunade finally asked.

Jiraiya leaned forward, his fingers laced together as he fixed Tsunade with one of the most serious gazes Naruto had ever seen his master use, "He told me not to say why but it's undoubtedly because he is getting older…" he trailed off as if uncomfortable with that thought, "He was almost killed by Orochimaru during their fight and the fact that the Raikage didn't take advantage of that is a miracle." He said as Tsunade scoffed in what seemed to be derision.

That phrase also hit Naruto hard as he realized how close his Jiji had been to becoming one of the casualties of the Invasion, short as it was. Naruto hadn't even considered the fact that, even if the Raikage had been fighting with the Hokage to defeat Orochimaru, as it seemed they had been; that the Raikage could have still turned around and killed the Hokage if he had been fit enough. He had made that same mistake with Yugito, albeit on a smaller level, yet he had still made that mistake. Naruto resolved that he would not trust a foreign shinobi so easily again.

Jiraiya continued speaking as Naruto's revelation took place, Naruto barely heard the man, "I'm rather sure that he wishes for you to become the Godaime. He's getting too old for the job and he knows he can't hold the position until someone of my apprentice's age can take the hat. The two generations after us were hurt by the Kyuubi's attack and we're the only ones left with the potential." Jiraiya explained as he waved at Naruto. Naruto blinked slightly and realized that Jiraiya and the Hokage were indirectly indicating that his generation was the strongest since the Sannin themselves.

Tsunade, for the first time, looked at Naruto with slight curiosity, "And? Who's this Gaki?" she asked as if he hadn't been sitting there since Jiraiya had sat down.

Though Naruto loathed using a line Sasuke had before, he couldn't help but to put a little bit of spite into his words as he looked at the half-drunken gaze of Tsunade. He cut Jiraiya off before he could respond, "It's polite to introduce yourself first you old hag." Naruto responded glaring slightly at the jab to his age. Naruto always got rankled when his age or height was mentioned, something Jiraiya noted he was going to have to work on.

Tsunade returned his glare full force despite her drunkenness. "What did you say you blonde-haired shrimp?" she said despite his recent growth spurt. Naruto twitched himself but Jiraiya cut in before the two could get too far into their verbal banter.

"He's my apprentice, Uzumaki Naruto." He said, Naruto noticed the look of recognition that passed across Tsunade and her accomplice's face. He also noticed that the other lady was now looking at him with slight pity. He quickly schooled his face so the displeasure he felt could be hidden as he sat back, deciding he was no longer hungry. "But, what is your answer Tsunade? Will you come back to Konoha?" Jiraiya asked.

That tense silence was back as soon as the words fell from Jiraiya's lips. Naruto watched as Tsunade seemed to consider the offer; her eyes were unreadable to Naruto so he flicked his attention over to the dark haired lady and she was pretty easy for him to pick out the worry and slight fear that laced her eyes as she watched Tsunade closely. As the stretch of silence continued, Naruto could see that fear increasing as well as a hint of confusion appearing in the woman's face as Tsunade took her time in answering Jiraiya.

"So?" Jiraiya finally said as Tsunade took another saucer of sake to her lips.

Tsunade drank her saucer and smacked her lips before fixing Jiraiya with a stare, "Impossible. I refuse." She said to Naruto's surprise, Jiraiya's sigh, and the other woman's obvious discomfort.

"I remember you answering me the same way when I used to ask you out." Jiraiya said as if he hadn't just heard her refuse a direct order from the Hokage. Naruto glanced at Jiraiya, who looked incredibly relaxed as he smiled lightly. "Such memories." He murmured.

"You know Jiraiya," Naruto said, bringing the attention of the table to himself, "You shouldn't act as if she hasn't just refused to listen to the order of her commanding officer." Naruto mentioned quietly.

Jiraiya shot Naruto a look, "And you definitely shouldn't be the one lecturing me or Tsunade about that." Naruto did have the sense to look slightly mollified by that but he still held Jiraiya's gaze, "Don't worry Naruto, she's going to come back because she knows, and so do you, that she's the only one who can be the Godaime." He says as he glances back to Tsunade.

Tsunade scoffed, "I wouldn't return for the job of a fool." She said derisively as Naruto's head whipped to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, his voice had gained that frosty tone that Jiraiya was now familiar with. Jiraiya smirked slightly behind his laced fingers.

Tsunade took another drink of her sake before responding to Naruto's glare, "I mean, that the Hokage's position is one which requires you to gamble with your life." She said as she stared right into his eyes with a glare of her own, "Only a fool gambles with their lives so recklessly like my Grandfather, Granduncle, and the Fourth. They all tried to bring peace and died before they could reach their dreams, just like all of the other losers." She took another drink of the sake. "Even Sarutobi-sensei is risking his life when he should be retired."

Naruto felt his anger flare as he glared at the last Sannin of Konoha. He couldn't believe this was what Tsunade thought of the Hokage position he thought so highly of. "You've changed Tsunade." Jiraiya commented as Naruto continued to glare at her.

"Well, I'm in my fifties Jiraiya, age changes people." Tsunade answered flippantly. Naruto could feel Jiraiya was as incensed as he was, especially with that comment about Sarutobi. "I'll say it one last time so you'll leave me alone, the Hokage is a fool's job and only an idiot would become Hokage." She said forcefully as she slammed her saucer down on the table.

Naruto wished nothing more than to jump across the table and attempt to strangle Tsunade, but he managed to contain himself as he glared at the woman he had read was one of the greatest kunoichi to have ever graced the Elemental Nations. "You're lucky we're in a bar oba-san." Naruto said; heat was rolling off of his voice as he saw Jiraiya turn to regard him and Tsunade's eye twitched. "Because you would find yourself in a world of hurt if I could attack you right now." Naruto's voice was low, threatening and it held an undertone of power that had Jiraiya and the dark haired lady blinking in slight surprise.

"Oh?" Tsunade said as she smiled in amusement from Naruto's words. "You've got some guts to be saying shit like that boy." Tsunade said as she returned Naruto's glare.

"And you're a coward who can do nothing but badmouth dead men or men who're forty years your senior." Naruto retorted. Tsunade's face colored slightly.

"Let's take this outside." Tsunade said and Naruto didn't wait more than a second as he calmly stood from his seat, heading towards the door with his back to Tsunade.


	30. A Godaime?

Naruto and Tsunade stood in the middle of the street as the civilians surrounding them hurried off, each of them recognizing a shinobi standoff easily. Jiraiya and Shizune both stood off to the side, Shizune with a worried expression and Jiraiya with a curious one. Naruto was sizing up Tsunade with his usual calculating gaze, obviously taking this fight much more serious than Tsunade whom was looking down at Naruto as if the fight was already over.

"I'm part of the sannin little boy." Tsunade said as she shook her head dismissively of Naruto, whom grit his teeth in annoyance "I don't even have to be serious when fighting you." She said with a grin at Naruto.

Naruto shifted in his stance staring down Tsunade with an ever increasing urge to try to shove her words down her throat when Jiraiya spoke, "Tsunade-hime, you really shouldn't underestimate him." He warned. Naruto's dark gaze lightened as he heard Jiraiya's confidence in his ability to put even a sannin on her guard.

Unfortunately, Tsunade scoffed, "As if, the brat barely deserves one finger." She said as she held her right pointer finger up. Naruto's gaze darkened again as he glared at his opponent. "And that's all I'm going to use on you." She said, fixating her gaze back on Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune said warningly as if she had something to say but Naruto's burst of action cut her off. Naruto had already released his weights; no weight remained on his legs as he knew he was as outclassed as he possibly could be. Despite this, Tsunade's words incensed Naruto's anger.

Though Naruto didn't go about spouting his wish to become Hokage to anyone who would listen any longer, he was still aiming for the title. His initial goal of attaining the title for purely recognition reasons had faded to be replaced by the desire and drive to protect those precious to him, and, to a lesser extent, to be recognized as one of the strongest shinobis to have walked in Konoha's walls ever, even with Genjutsu as his main jutsu branch.

Tsunade's words of complete disregard for the sacrifice of the previous Hokage's coupled with her lack of respect for the power and decisions that they had made was a direct insult to the men and title that he respected above almost all else. The fact she was related to two of them and had been trained by a third was a fact that further pushed Naruto's rage of how she could talk so callously about those whom she must have considered family and friends.

As a result, Naruto's actions were fueled by an anger that raged in his mind. Naruto became acutely aware of his surroundings and his actions. He could see how Tsunade braced herself as he rushed forward, his hand reached down and quickly brought out two shurikens. Flinging them at Tsunade, Naruto's hand was already reaching back for his kunai as he watched Tsunade move the barest amount she could to dodge his attack. This brought the information he knew about Tsunade to the forefront of his mind and he cursed his initial plan of attack.

Naruto knew that Tsunade was a medical ninja and the basic of any medical ninja was to be capable of dodging almost anything sent at them because, if they were hurt, their purpose for being on the team was null and void. It also reminded him of the thing that most of the shinobi outside of Konoha feared, Tsunade's super-strength technique using perfect chakra control.

It was little surprise to Naruto when Tsunade ducked under his kunai attack, seemingly effortlessly as she quickly disarmed him and then proceeded to flick his kunai up knockinf his headband off of his head in the process. He blinked when Tsunade appeared in front of him, her finger pulled back by her thumb and aimed at his forehead. His eyes widened as Tsunade smirked. Her finger flew, and with it went Naruto as her technique sent him tumbling back down the road and into the side of another building.

Naruto coughed as he felt blood dribble down the side of his head. Again, he cursed his choice of attack as he heard Kyuubi chuckling malevolently in his head, " ** _Foolish brat, in your anger you forgot your precious information. Your teacher would be so disappointed in you right now._** " The Kyuubi chuckled again as it enjoyed the sense of disappointment coming from Naruto as he knew the truth of what Kyuubi was saying. Kurenai would be the first to scold him for his rash action.

"Since you will probably pass out soon…" Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto, her gaze turned curious, "I want to know why you reacted so strongly to what I said."

Naruto scoffed as he pushed himself forward, out of the rubble and feeling his head swim he spoke to give himself a bit of time, "Unlike you, I believe in the title of Hokage." He said as he put a hand against his temple to stop his head from throbbing, "I believe in the power and the decisions that the previous ones have made," Naruto ignored the fact that he didn't really agree with what his Jiji did with him as he spoke, "and I'll uphold that title because I'll become Hokage one day."

Tsunade's eyes unfocused, as if she was no longer seeing what was in front of her, Naruto noticed this and quickly set his plan into motion. Running through hand seals as fast as he could manage, "Fuuton: Kamaitachi!" he said as he blew out the large amount of air he had inhaled. Nearly invisible blades of wind sliced through the air as they headed towards Tsunade, Naruto wasted no time in sending his next attack as he drew more shuriken, feeling his blades of wind through his sensor, and flung his shuriken behind his attack in an attempt to cover the entire street in deadly blades.

Naruto, Shizune, and Jiraiya watched with anticipation as the blades closed in on Tsunade, whom was still unresponsive. The blades were quickly closing in on Tsunade and had almost reached her when she seemed to realize what was happening and suddenly flicked the ground with her finger, causing an entire part of the street to rise up and block her from the oncoming assault. Her momentary lapse in attention seemed to anger her as she immediately flicked her makeshift wall, sending large chunks of rock hurtling towards Naruto. Naruto evaded the oncoming flying rocks and looked over at Tsunade to see her charging him. He quickly deduced that attempting to flee wouldn't result in anything other than him being caught with his back to her.

As a result, he quickly took stock of the jutsu he could attempt in the very small window that might cause her to pause in her attempt to attack him and end this very unfair fight. He discarded the two wind jutsu as something that would only serve to aggravate her further and knew that his hair jutsu wouldn't do much more than cause minor irritation to an experienced shinobi of her caliber. This left him with but one option but Naruto was very unwilling to try it considering he had only trained for it for close to two minutes so far. He sighed mentally as he saw Tsunade closing the distance faster than he would like and concentrated on his chakra flow.

" _I need to maintain my power while compressing everything within a balloon of my chakra._ " Naruto thought as he held his hand out, his other coming atop it and rapidly hitting the air above his palm. His eyes snapped open as he kept one eye on the still attacking Tsunade and the other on his palms. He grit his teeth as he felt his chakra begin to push against the layer of chakra he had put around his spinning chakra.

" _Maintain it! Don't let the swirling out or the power will reduce._ " He thought to himself as he watched the ball of chakra glow dully with the many strands of chakra swirling inside it. He also noticed that Tsunade's eyes widened slightly as she saw the jutsu he was attempting. Naruto turned his attention back to his jutsu and could feel the strain on his balloon of chakra increase but it was holding steady.

Naruto was grimacing in effort but could feel he was almost at the point where he could hold his Rasengan when the balloon of chakra began to collapse. At the same time, Tsunade reached down, and placed her finger on the ground causing Naruto's balance to falter. Naruto quickly leaped into the air, his arm extending forward to thrust his rapidly failing Rasengan towards the sluggish Sannin. Tsunade moved back almost as soon as Naruto jumped forward and Naruto inwardly cursed as he felt his hand grind into the ground slightly before his jutsu dissipated.

Naruto raised himself off the ground and looked up at Tsunade, whom was looking at him with a calculating look before looking away as a grimace of derision crossed her face, "Jiraiya!" she barked as she fixed her self-confident gaze on his master, "Are you the one who's trying to teach this kid the Rasengan?" she asked as if it was a joke she couldn't comprehend. Jiraiya's countenance changed slightly, his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together as he looked into Tsunade's drunken gaze. "The only people who can use that jutsu are you and the fourth." She said, sobering slightly when mentioning Konoha's greatest hero, "Trying to teach him something he could never actually manage and calling yourself his master?" Tsunade barked out a laugh that was as mirthless as Jiraiya's face now looked. Shizune's face was actually locked on Naruto's icy cold blue eyes as he glared frostily at Tsunade. "You shouldn't fill silly kids' heads with foolish dreams about 'becoming Hokage'."

Instead of Naruto responding, Jiraiya beat him to the punch, "You really shouldn't insult my apprentice." He said, the previous tones of affection and mirth had disappeared and Naruto was given his second glimpse of the true ninja that hid underneath Jiraiya's many masks. Naruto couldn't deny the shiver of respect and slight fear that ran through him as he looked over at his master. "He will master Rasengan in another few days Tsunade. You can bet on that." He said, the contempt he stressed on the word bet was not lost on anyone standing in the street.

Tsunade blinked in what seemed to be surprise as she looked at Jiraiya. Her eyes darted back to Naruto and took note of how he wasn't even paying attention to her anymore, his gaze locked on his master. "Hmph, those are some big words Jiraiya." She said as she scoffed, though she had lost some of her bluster.

"Fine then, let's make it a bet." Naruto said, looking grimly at Tsunade with a glint in his eyes that had Jiraiya smirking despite the way he was feeling. Tsunade turned to Naruto with a raised brow, "I bet I can finish the Rasengan by sunrise two days from now." He said as he stared straight into Tsunade's eyes.

"Be careful brat, a man's word should never be taken back." She taunted, his bluster returning while she wasn't dealing with Jiraiya's serious gaze.

Naruto grinned maliciously, "I won't ever take back my words." He stated.

Tsunade looked down at Naruto with a calculating gaze yet again before smirking, "Okay then brat, I'll give you the three days that your master says you need and if you manage to master that jutsu I'll acknowledge that I was wrong about the previous Hokages and return to Konoha." She said as Naruto blinked, "I'll even give you this necklace." She said, holding up the greenish-blue crystal hanging on her impressive bust.

"Tsunade-sama! That's your precious memento from your grandfather!" Shizune exclaimed. Naruto's eyes gleamed as he deduced that the necklace was the Shodaime's.

"Quiet Shizune!" Tsunade barked to her acquaintance. "But, if you lose," Tsunade said as she grinned at Naruto, "then you and Jiraiya act like you never found me or Shizune and I get all of your money, brat." She said as she held up a fairly empty frog wallet.

"You're on." Naruto grinned.

Tsunade smirked and Shizune looked like she still wanted to object but Jiraiya stepped in, "Why don't you and Shizune go find us a hotel Naruto?" he said as he walked up next to Tsunade, "And we can go get a drink Tsunade," he smiled at his teammate before, "for old times' sake." He added as Tsunade closed her mouth and nodded.

(Scene Break)

Naruto and Shizune left Jiraiya and Tsunade at the crossroads of the town while leaving their masters directions to the hotel they planned on using.

It didn't take long for Naruto and Shizune to acquire two separate rooms at the hotel. Naruto entered his own room without a look back despite the fact he felt Shizune's gaze upon his back, her room across from his own. Naruto sighed softly as he heard the door shut behind him. "What is it you want Shizune-san?" he asked tiredly. He had actually spent a bit of energy in training before fighting Tsunade; it hadn't left him exhausted, nor even tired, just a bit weary of doing anything beyond taking a nice long bath before sleeping.

"Excuse me for coming over like this but I don't want you to misunderstand Tsunade-sama." Shizune said forcefully. Naruto twitched slightly as he turned around to fix Shizune with a slightly frosty glare.

"And what exactly…" speaking slowly and, stressing his words purposefully, "should I not 'misunderstand'?" he asked with some heat in his voice.

Shizune didn't falter a second as her gaze intensified, "Tsunade-sama is not what you think her to be." She commented which caused Naruto to narrow his eyes. "Also, you shouldn't take that necklace."

"Why not?" he asked

Naruto was intrigued by what Shizune had to say about the necklace, seeing his intense gaze had lessened in its apparent hostility, Shizune continued, "Tsunade-sama was not always like this," Shizune paused as if remembering a treasured memory, "She used to have a caring heart and loved the village… but that all changed on that day." Shizune stopped and her face twisted into a grim frown as she recalled whatever had happened.

"Tsunade-sama's dreams, hopes and love were all lost on that day." Shizune said, the dramatic effect of the silence that followed Shizune's statement struck Naruto as quite impressive.

"That still doesn't explain why I shouldn't take the necklace." Naruto commented as it seemed Shizune wasn't intent on continuing.

Acting as Naruto had hoped, Shizune's slightly glazed eyes returned their focus to him, her story continuing, "To Tsunade-sama, that necklace is as important to her as her own life is, it isn't something that should be bet on so carelessly." She said, causing Naruto to wonder why a woman who said that those who bet their lives were fools when she went and bet on something so sentimental to her on him. "Besides that, that necklace is cursed Naruto." Shizune said and she seemed to shiver as she looked through him again. Naruto frowned, "That necklace doesn't acknowledge anyone other than Tsunade and anyone else who wears it will inevitably end up dead!" Shizune declared.

Naruto blinked before a look of doubt crossed his face, Shizune quickly noticed this because she spoke before he could declare his own feelings on such a ridiculous notion, "Tsunade-sama had a little brother, Nawaki." Shizune started, catching Naruto's reluctant attention, "He always used to boast about being Hokage and Tsunade-sama believed in him as well as the title of Hokage back then." Again, Shizune paused to build effect Naruto was sure, "She was very close to her brother and loved him dearly. The day of his twelfth birthday, Tsunade-sama presented Nawaki with the very same necklace she now wears. It wasn't even ten hours later that Nawaki was severely injured and was declared killed in action." Shizune paused again, taking in Naruto's stony expression but she could see he was listening a bit more intently now.

"She got her necklace back and began to push for Konoha to train a medic corps for shinobi and assign each four-member squad to have one trained medic with them for all missions to lessen the mortality rate. It was during one of her proposals that she met my uncle Dan." Shizune looked away for a moment before continuing; the tone of pain that had entered her voice was not unnoticed by Naruto, "He agreed with her plan and supported her in her endeavors but Sandaime-sama told her that they didn't have the time or money necessary to train a medic corps during the middle of the war so she was left angry that her idea was dismissed so readily. But my Uncle managed to calm her and they became close." Sighing slightly Shizune took a deep breath, "I don't know why but something that my uncle told Tsunade-sama must have struck her because right before a mission my uncle took, Tsunade gifted him with that same necklace, and just like with her younger brother, my uncle was dead within twenty-four hours of receiving that necklace. That was when Tsunade-sama changed." She paused again, turning to regard Naruto again, "Can you understand that Naruto? That Tsunade-sama has been struggling since she left." She said softly.

Her answer was in the form of a brilliant blue ball of chakra to form in Naruto's hand. Shizune blinked in surprise as she looked at the completed Rasengan in Naruto's hand, glowing much brighter than the one he had tried to use against Tsunade. The clone standing next to Naruto was the obvious reason he was having such an easy time of completing his jutsu for the first time. "Tsunade-san lost her bet the moment she made it with me," Naruto let his jutsu dispel.

"While I respect what Tsunade-san has lost, that doesn't excuse her behaviour nor does it excuse her words about men who gave their lives so others, her included, could continue to live." Shizune looked ready to argue but Naruto silenced her with another frosty glare, "I listened to your story so I could better understand her, like you wanted." He pointed out, making Shizune nod, "Now, I need to train tomorrow so please leave." He said motioning her towards the exit. Shizune seemed confused at Naruto's dismissal but turned and left the room, obviously dissatisfied about how Naruto had reacted to her story. Once she left, Naruto let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, "I guess she has had it a bit rough but I can't just let her slide for what she said." He whispered to himself before standing and getting ready for bed, intent on allowing his training to present the answer to his problem.

(Scene Break)

Naruto huffed as he looked at the demolished tree in front of him. He had finally managed to complete a Rasengan using only one hand after two days of intense chakra control and shape training. Despite how easy he had made it seem with his clone, the truth was that the Rasengan was an incredibly taxing technique on one's concentration. It required the utmost coordination of rotation and power combined with an intense condensation of chakra. He was proud of his training but one thing was still bothering him.

Naruto sighed as he fell back and landed on the soft ground he had been using to train. He still hadn't figured out what he was going to do in regards to Tsunade. He felt for her, losing her little brother, then her love to that necklace and their way of life must have been very troubling. Naruto thought about losing Kurenai or Shikamaru to a mission and he could feel the rage and despair that would consume in him. That was one problem with being capable of reading people like most Genjutsu users were capable of, you generally placed yourself in your opponent's shoes to gain a foothold into which types of Genjutsu would work best against them. It actually led to many Genjutsu types being compassionate or frigid.

Although, thinking about it, what exactly was he supposed to do for Tsunade anyways? He needed her back in Konoha in case any of his friends or Kurenai got hurt and his jiji certainly wasn't getting any younger. However, he couldn't think of any other way of getting Tsunade to come with them peacefully without beating her in the bet. Sighing softly, Naruto looked at the black sky with tired eyes and decided he would be spending the night on the comfortable ground once again before heading back tomorrow morning.

(Scene Break)

Naruto was woken as he felt Jiraiya's chakra land in his training space; looking over at his master, Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Jiraiya's labored breathing. Naruto stood up, stretching slightly as he felt his chakra reserves replenished and his aches from training yesterday was gone. He moved to Jiraiya's side quickly, "What happened?" he asked.

Jiraiya grunted as he leaned against Naruto, "Shizune," he shuddered, "she managed to get me with one of those weakening poisons." He explained through deep breaths, "We need to follow them Naruto, think you can track them?" he asked as he shuddered again.

Naruto frowned, "Probably, but what's the point if you can't fight? I can't take Tsunade without some help." He responded.

Jiraiya grunted again, "I'll be back to full strength by the time you find them," he said before pausing again, "probably." He added as he looked at Naruto's doubting gaze. "Look, even if we can't fight them, we can follow them until I get better. Let's go." He said as Naruto grudgingly lifted his much heavier master onto his back before closing his eyes and concentrating on his sensor.

" ** _Go towards the east, there are three chakra signatures facing off and one chakra signature is heading towards them._** " Kyuubi commented from inside its cage. Naruto blinked, having forgotten about Kyuubi before sending his hesitant thanks to the great beast and heading towards where he faintly sensed the same chakra signatures.

(Scene Break)

It didn't take Naruto long to get close enough to the chakras that Kyuubi had told him about to identify three of them. "Jiraiya," he said, gaining a slight groan from his still incapacitated master, "Tsunade and Shizune are facing off against two others," that got more than a grunt as Jiraiya raised his head from Naruto's shoulder, "One of them is a chakra signature I recognize from the chuunin exams, his name was Kabuto." Jiraiya shook his head, showing he didn't know who that was. Naruto turned his attention back to the hill they were about to crest when he felt Tsunade's chakra fluctuate erratically.

Naruto burst forward, cresting the hill as he observed Shizune protecting Tsunade from Kabuto's attacks while someone, whom sent a deep growl rumbling through Naruto's body, watched with a gleeful look.

Naruto registered how Tsunade was sprawled on the ground with a horrified look on her face as he moved up to Tsunade and Shizune's position with all of the stealth he held with Jiraiya on his back. Naruto was trying to take stock of the situation when he saw Shizune's ankle get caught in Kabuto's grip. When Shizune landed, she crumbled to the ground without any support, as if her leg was no longer capable of holding her weight. Naruto quickly set Jiraiya down, noticing the man was no longer shivering before dashing out from his rock, managing to land a vicious kick to the side of Kabuto's chest and sending him flying towards his apparent partner.

It took a few moments for the shinobi now standing before Naruto could react to his sudden intrusion. The sudden bloodthirsty grins that appeared in both Orochimaru's and Kabuto's faces was evident. "Ah! Naruto-kun." Kabuto said as he picked himself up from the ground. Naruto didn't share the sentiment as he glared down his opponents.

Kabuto was wearing the same clothes that he had during the chuunin exams with one glaring difference, the musical symbol note that was engraved on his headband as opposed to the swirl that was Konoha's, denoting that he was actually a sound shinobi. Orochimaru was wearing plain grey garbs with black pants, a thick purple tied in a bow on his lower back and blue tomoe earrings. He had yellow, reptilian slit-like eyes, and pale white skin with two glaring problems with his visage.

One of these problems had Naruto blinking in surprise as he looked at the man who had caused his first experience with the Kyuubi. Naruto looked at his fingers before looking back at Orochimaru. Orochimaru's grin had disappeared, replaced with a vicious looking sneer. On top of that, Kabuto was glancing nervously back at Orochimaru as Shizune and Jiraiya looked on with curious glances. The questions on their minds were answered when Naruto smirked, "Heh, cool." He said as he flexed his fingers "That's so cool that I actually managed to leave a mark on Orochimaru." Naruto said with an obvious taunt. Orochimaru's face twisted again as he glared at Naruto, his eyes narrowed and only enhanced the four red claw marks that marked his face.

The second mark was the badly burnt left arm of Orochimaru's, one which looked like it had been encased in lightning chakra. It was obvious to those there, that Orochimaru was severely handicapped when compared to his normal strength.

"It's been awhile Orochimaru." Jiraiya said as he approached from behind Naruto, Shizune had crawled to her master, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing at the woman's blood covered face. Naruto's grin slowly faded as he watched the two legendary shinobi gaze at each other, with Kabuto watching as if the standoff was amusing, much like his master from minutes before.

"Ah! Jiraiya." Orochimaru said as he grinned, "So, the stupid one finally appears." He taunted. Jiraiya shrugged it off.

"You know me Orochimaru, always showing up late." He said as he grinned foolishly. "But this fight won't end the same as all the other times Orochimaru." Jiraiya's grin vanished, replaced with a seriousness that Naruto was not expecting.

"Oh really?" Orochimaru said with some surprise, "You mean you think that you can beat myself and Kabuto even while you're recovering from that poison you were slipped? Come now, even you aren't that stupid." Orochimaru said.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "Now who said anything about me fighting both you and Kabuto?" he asked. Upon Orochimaru's slightly surprised expression, Jiraiya continued, "I think Kabuto is going to have his hands full just trying to stay alive."

Kabuto and Orochimaru both looked over at Tsunade and Shizune, as if expecting one of them to be rejoining the battle. They both raised an eyebrow as they saw both medic ninja out for the rest of the fight as Shizune was still healing and cleaning Tsunade. That was when Naruto stepped forward, standing next to Jiraiya.

Orochimaru's amused expression was only eclipsed by Kabuto's own, "Are you serious Jiraiya?" Orochimaru asked, laughing darkly, "Naruto-kun is not capable of even giving Kabuto a decent workout."

Naruto's answering glare was accompanied by Jiraiya's response, "I thought you were supposed to be a genius Orochimaru." He said with a frown, "Don't you learn from your mistakes?" he asked to Orochimaru's slowly slipping smile, "After all, the last time you underestimated Naruto he managed to harm you more than most others." He said as Naruto's glare turned into a feral smirk, his eyes shining.

This time it was Kabuto's turn, "Naruto-kun may have been able to harm Orochimaru-sama but that doesn't mean anything." He said as he looked down upon Naruto, "Even the prey can get in a lucky strike before the predator manages to strike the final blow." He commented. Naruto's smirk widened slightly, "I evaluated you Naruto-kun, during the chuunin exams." He said, to Naruto's narrowed eyes, "Would you like to know what I determined?" he asks.

Kabuto shrugs his shoulders, "I determined that you have very little talent as a shinobi." Naruto grit his teeth as he glared at his supposed opponent. "Right now, you are nothing more than an out of place chuunin who relies on that monster inside you." Kabuto said with a smirk and a deadly glint in his eyes. "With the three legendary ninjas in front of me, you are nothing more than a simple annoyance that a rabbit may bring. A rabbit with a small bite but a rabbit nonetheless." Kabuto sighed again as he reached up and pushed up his glasses, "If you try anything, I'll kill you." He said, a glint had entered his eyes that Naruto hadn't seen before but Naruto was undeterred.

" ** _Brat._** " Kyuubi said as Naruto sent a feeling of acknowledgement, " ** _Take this ningen's words and shove them down his throat, the little bastard has no right to be looking down upon MY container._** " Kyuubi said, the indignation that filled the great beast's voice was reflected in Naruto's glare.

Only Shizune saw Tsunade's eyes slowly focus upon Naruto's form, taking in his stance and the glare he was sending his opponent. Tsunade's eyes morphed from their dead, listless look to one of slight curiosity as Naruto whispered to the wind, "Fox. I am a fox."

Jiraiya smirked and even Orochimaru's evil grin reflected the legendary ninja's thoughts upon his response to Kabuto's taunting. "I leave him to you then, Naruto." Jiraiya said as he moved forward towards Orochimaru, obviously hampered from his poisoning.

Kabuto pushed his eyeglasses up, a habit that his enemies quickly took note of as he moved to intercept Jiraiya's charge. Tsunade's widened eyes and Shizune's slight gasp were the quickest responses to Naruto as he appeared in front of Kabuto, spinning in a kick resulting in him knocking the medic ninja almost thirty yards with a single kick. "Didn't you hear the old pervert?" Naruto asked with the hint of a grin as he moved towards where Kabuto was picking himself up from his ungraceful landing, "Your fight is with me. Don't go rushing off, thinking you can turn your back on me."

Kabuto locked gazes with Naruto, a glint of promised pain lingered in Kabuto's gaze as he looked at Naruto, "So, you can only learn something once it has been proven Naruto-kun, you disappoint me." He retorted as he activated his chakra scalpels once again and rushed forward.

Naruto, inwardly, knew his speed was nowhere near Kabuto's now that the man was actually considering him a threat. It was one of the only reasons he had been capable of landing the two surprise hits he had. It was little surprise to Naruto that he saw Kabuto almost blur out of his sight as he quickly ran through hand seals. The whisper of "Fuuton: Daitoppa," accompanied the harsh winds that suddenly picked up and blasted forward towards the rushing Kabuto.

Kabuto quickly changed his direction, heading to his left and dodging the blast of wind as quickly as possible. Kabuto was given no time to resume his rush, however, as Naruto's next attack was launched, "Hari Jigoku." Naruto intoned as he hunched forward slightly, peppering the field Kabuto had just occupied with blonde needles. Kabuto noticed that he would not be capable of escaping the fast senbon-like needles and ducked behind a large boulder that was near his position.

Naruto cancelled his jutsu, straightening his back and looking around the field carefully, knowing that Kabuto was going to attack as soon as he could to go help his master. The man didn't disappoint as he appeared a few feet to the left of the blonde behind a boulder, unfortunately for Kabuto, he wasn't capable of keeping his chakra concealed in such close proximity to Naruto with how much Naruto was concentrating. As a result, when Kabuto attempted to launch his attack, he was caught in the air with a full force, "Fuuton: Kaimatachi."

The medic nin's eyes widened as he recognized the attack before raising his arms up to block the attack. Naruto smirked as he watched his blades of wind slice into Kabuto. The fact that the man had been so ready to disregard his accomplishments was an insult Naruto didn't take lightly. While he doubted he could actually beat Kabuto, he was aiming to give the man a good fight while he waited for either Jiraiya to beat Orochimaru or Tsunade to finally snap out of whatever was keeping her watching his fight. Naruto's smirk faded quickly when he noticed the smoke and heard the log clatter to the floor that signified Kabuto's successful use of his replacement.

Naruto felt a hand brush his left leg, resulting in Naruto plummeting to his knee as he looked at Kabuto's smirking face before him. " _I REALLY want to knock that stupid grin off his face. The fact that he's like twice my age and been trained by a fucking sannin doesn't have ANY reason why he's capable of hurting me so easily is it you fucking prick._ " Naruto thought to himself as he glared up at his opponent.

"Do you see Naruto-kun?" Kabuto said, that arrogant tone back in his voice along with a small tinge of disappointment, "You're nothing when compared to the people around you. You should run away when you can, at least that way you can live to complete your goals right?" Kabuto asked that infuriating smile back on his face. Naruto's glare only intensified as he felt his bloodline healing whatever it was Kabuto had managed to do to his leg.

Kabuto shook his head as he looked at Naruto, "Those eyes will only-" it was at this point that Naruto took to his feet again, summoning nine clones to his aid, three rushed forward immediately, trying to surprise his opponent.

(Scene Break)

Tsunade blinked in surprise as she completely ignored the fight between her old teammates. She could feel Shizune's comforting hand on her shoulder and the concerned glance that she was sending around the area but Tsunade's attention was locked upon Naruto. While Naruto was not quite as outspoken as her little brother or Dan had been, the look in his eyes were what had her shivering in her memories. She could see Nawaki as he grinned up at her after receiving the necklace that lay upon her neck. She could remember Dan standing up for her idea in front of the Third as her sole supporter in the crowd that listened to her pleading.

Most of all, she could see the same look of protectiveness that they both had shared, that was now shared with the young man in front of her. He wasn't fighting this man simply because he insulted him. No, Naruto was fighting Kabuto because Naruto realized that this man was a threat to Konoha, and, by extension, those whom he held precious. It was that burning look in his eyes that reminded her of her little brother and her lover. It was that burning look that reminded her of the Will of Fire that her precious people had carried before they were taken from her and it was this remembrance that had her eyes glued to his fight, despite the blood staining her clothes. She was no longer shivering from the red blood; she was shivering because of her ghosts. Ghosts she saw personified by the young man in front of her.

It was impressive that the young man had lasted this long so far. She had been fighting Kabuto before the others arrived and, though she had dismissed him, he was not an opponent to take lightly for most. But she saw through what Naruto was doing, and she was sure that Kabuto did too for the man easily bypassed Naruto's attacks. She wasn't surprised when Kabuto rose from the ground after his replacement, easily severing a major muscle group and taunted Naruto. She was surprised when Naruto glared back at the man who obviously had him at his mercy.

She would be lying if she said she had known Naruto could heal such an injury without medical jutsu, however, the fact remained she was now watching almost ten Naruto's move in a mass confusion of dark grey as three swarmed Kabuto and three others tried to put some distance between themselves and their enemy. It was little surprise when Kabuto moved past the rushing clones and struck out at the fleeing Narutos, flinging three kunai towards their backs. Two puffs of smoke along with a sharp grunt of pain signaled Kabuto's, and Tsunade's, instincts correct.

(Scene Break)

Once again, Kabuto advanced on the downed genin, who was holding an injured leg, "Smart move Naruto-kun." Kabuto praised as he looked down at his opponent, two of Naruto's clones dispersed as the other five seemed to just watch in wariness. "Trying to keep your distance from me in order to avoid my chakra scalpels. Truly, an admirable attempt by one such as you but ultimately laughable." He said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose once again.

He was unprepared for the smirk that the bleeding Naruto was now sporting as he felt a sense of slight fear enter his senses. Kabuto was alerted to the ruse of Naruto's plan when the smirking Naruto vanished, its job complete, as Kabuto turned and was met with a shining ball of blue chakra that was spinning madly in Naruto's outstretched palm.

Kabuto had no time to use any of his techniques as the ball of chakra made contact with his chest, ripping and shredding his clothing and the better part of his rib cage before he could even scream. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as his ball of chakra ground even further into his enemy, the very ground cratering under the immense pressure put against it.

The attack was mere seconds in execution, from the moment the ball of spinning chakra landed upon Kabuto's chest to the moment Naruto stood from his crouched position after his attack was a meager three seconds. Yet, those precious seconds had led to a mutilated Kabuto, whose eyes were staring up at Naruto unseeingly, a crater almost respectable enough to be Tsunade's, and the complete halt of Orochimaru and Jiraiya's fight.

Naruto's words to the, seemingly deceased, Kabuto were heard clearly, "Who said I was trying to stay away from you?" he asked as if the very idea was laughable, "I was just luring you in for that attack you traitorous bastard." Thus, Naruto turned his back upon the unmoving body and began to make his way, slightly shaking, up the crater he had made.

Naruto crested his crater, looking at the plains surrounding him; he quickly noticed that he was the center of attention for the three legendary ninja of Konoha. It didn't take long before the three snapped into action. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he lashed out, striking Jiraiya's hastily put together guard and sending the man crashing into the ground opposite where Naruto was. Orochimaru wasted no time in leaping from his snake, heading towards Naruto at speeds Naruto quickly realized outmatched his on such a level Naruto could barely see the blur that was the snake sannin. He knew that the sannin was coming for him as he watched the man's flight. He also knew that he wasn't capable of dodging the man or outrunning him at this point so he used his only defensive jutsu, "Hari Jizō."

As Naruto's blonde hair covered him, Naruto could only hope this jutsu was enough to divert some of the damage that Orochimaru was planning. It was to both of the men's surprise when Tsunade appeared out of nowhere; her legendary super strength was certainly proven as the crack Naruto heard from Orochimaru's mouth was definitely not a normal thing. As if to further Naruto's own observations, Orochimaru flew and crashed into the ground, almost on top of Kabuto's crater, and the resulting crater was obviously bigger than Kabuto's.

"Enough Orochimaru, I refuse to help you." Tsunade said, no trembling was visible on her body even though she still had blood from before staining her shirt.

Orochimaru stood from his crater, his elongated tongue shortening back into his mouth as he glared at Tsunade and Naruto.

"There are still other ways I can heal myself Tsunade. The Leaf will burn." He said with an almost hiss-like snarl as he moved to where Kabuto was at only to pick up his groaning body, much to Naruto and Tsunade's surprise. "I will get you back for this boy! Count on that." Orochimaru warned Naruto before sinking into the ground and fading from Naruto's senses.

Naruto turned from where Orochimaru had been, looking at Tsunade with a raised eyebrow as she faced him. Jiraiya and Shizune moved towards the two of them as the small stare-down occurred. "Impressive show, Naruto." Tsunade said as she paused before saying his name. Naruto looked into her eyes, wondering what had changed for her to actually compliment when she had been so ready to degrade him before today. "I have rarely seen someone so easily fool an opponent so far out of their class that managed to actually kill their opponent." She smirked, "or, come that close to killing them." She added as she looked at the crater Naruto had made.

Naruto smiled lightly as he nodded to Tsunade's small smile. " ** _While you failed to kill him, the man was taught his lesson harshly enough. Make sure you kill him next time brat._** " Kyuubi said as it faded into his mindscape.

" _Will Do, Kyuubi._ " Naruto responded.

Tsunade reached up, grabbing the necklace around her neck and unclasping it. She smiled a small bit wider as she looked at it before walking forward and gesturing for him to raise his hair. Naruto was a bit surprised when she leaned forward, obviously giving him a good look down her loose shirt, and fastened the necklace around his own neck. "You've earned this." She said as she leaned forward a bit before placing a small kiss on his forehead, causing Naruto to stiffen slightly and the blush that had taken over his face when he had averted his eyes from her bust to increase. "Just this one time more please." Tsunade whispered, it was so low Naruto was almost sure he wasn't supposed to hear this as Tsunade pulled away to smile teasingly at his red face. He smiled reassuringly as he flipped his hair back down his back and placed the necklace in full view on his chest.

There was a very comforting silence that covered the four shinobi standing in the middle of a plain of destruction. Jiraiya was smiling at Naruto, obviously very proud of how Naruto had handled his opponent and his tactics in use. Tsunade was smiling down at Naruto, though her slightly glazed eyes said that she wasn't looking at just Naruto, a fist clenching on her chest as she stood there. Looking surprised, Shizune was the one whom seemed most out of place in the group as she transferred her gaze from her master and Naruto in regular intervals as if she couldn't believe what was happening. Naruto himself was smiling lightly as he noticed Jiraiya's own smile and seeing Tsunade no longer simply crying when she reminisced about her, he assumed, brother and lover.

Their moment was brought to an end as a part of a boulder crashed to the floor behind Naruto and the four shinobi spared a glance before their smiles resumed, "Good Job Naruto." Jiraiya said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "You lasted longer than I thought against Kabuto." He admitted.

Naruto scoffed, "Lasted longer? Come on now, you could easily see he was overconfident. Every time he thinks he has the upper hand he drops his guard." Naruto commented, "The fact he had a bloodline that makes him capable of surviving a direct Rasengan does mean he can take a lot of damage but that doesn't mean he should be so careless." Naruto frowned, before his smirk returned, "Besides, What were you doing with Orochimaru? Playing footsies or something? The guy couldn't use any jutsu; you should've been able to mop the floor with him." Naruto retorted.

"Hey! That poison Shizune used was more potent than I thought; it hampered me more than normal." Jiraiya responded, affronted.

Naruto wasted no time in replying, "What did you expect from the only apprentice of the greatest medic in the Elemental Countries you idiot?" He asked. At this, Shizune blushed slightly as Tsunade chuckled as she looked at the two arguing almost like they were brothers instead of Master and apprentice. Naruto smirked, showing Jiraiya he didn't mean anything he said as he watched Jiraiya's lips twitch upwards, "So, how was fighting Orochimaru after all this time?" he asked curiously.

Jiraiya seemed surprised by this question, "Why do you ask?" he countered.

Naruto shrugged, "I managed to hurt the traitor. Normally, I wouldn't be capable of that so I have to wonder if he's losing his touch or if I really am just that lucky." He said.

Jiraiya chuckled, "Naruto, I don't think you need to ask that," he made an obvious gesture to where Naruto's money was sealed, and Naruto smiled sheepishly, "and, he seems as well as he can be with one of his arms out of commission."

Naruto nodded, "But I can turn that same question back on you, what was it like fighting Sasuke?" he asked. Jiraiya almost immediately wished he hadn't at the dark look that passed on Naruto's face. While Jiraiya knew what had happened during the fight, he had yet to be able to talk to Naruto about it. He also doubted Kurenai had talked about it during their mission. So, the responsibility fell to him to see how Naruto felt about it and deal with it accordingly.

Naruto felt his rage return as he thought about how Sasuke had plunged a chidori through his jutsu and took out most of his side. While Naruto may have put him in a rather detestable Genjutsu, that did not constitute using an A-rank assassination jutsu on his comrade, much less his own teammate. Tsunade and Shizune were both watching on, confused as Naruto replied lowly, "It was fine until he plunged that fucking chidori through me. He seriously needs to be checked by Yamanaka-san before he should do more missions." Naruto admitted, and seeing Jiraiya about to pry more, continued, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust him as a teammate again but I won't be able to take any missions with him until he has had a mental checkup. I know I wasn't being very nice with the Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu but I needed to ensure he would be out of the fight until Gaara was down." He said.

Jiraiya nodded, "I'd retort that he wasn't trying to hurt you intentionally but he was aiming for your heart so I can't defend him." He admitted to Tsunade and Shizune's slight shock, "I'm surprised you're so calm about it but your attitude is a good position." He said as he laid his hand back on Naruto's shoulder before turning to Tsunade.

"Did your teammate really try to kill you only because you put him in a Genjutsu?" Shizune asked, her voice was extremely soft, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well, I would expect it was because he was losing combined with the Genjutsu but yes, he did try to kill me with a jutsu his sensei taught him." Naruto said somberly.

Tsunade's eyes burned with an inner fire as she asked, "What do you mean his sensei? Shouldn't his sensei be yours?" she asked, ignoring the fact that Jiraiya was Naruto's master at this point.

Naruto's countenance darkened slightly again as he responded, "Kakashi taught me nothing, only Kurenai-sensei and Jiraiya have taught me something I didn't already know so, no, his sensei is not mine and I won't call him sensei." He said.

Tsunade and Shizune both blinked in slight surprise and Jiraiya stepped in, figuring they had learned enough about Naruto, "Well, let's get a room for tonight and we can head back to Konoha tomorrow morning." He said, which received three nods, and four puffs of smoke later, the four shinobi disappeared.


	31. The Return

"Why did we have to leave again?" Tsunade groaned as the two sannins and their apprentices approached Konoha's massive gates. "I was on such a winning streak!" she said miserably.

"Don't you mean I was on a winning streak?" Naruto retorted from where he was walking, grinning slightly as he saw Shizune hide a giggle from the, now usual picture, of him putting her master down. His good mood had nothing to do with the massive roll of bank notes sealed on his person that he had managed to accumulate during his almost month long mission with Jiraiya, nothing at all.

"Me, you, what's the difference Gaki!" Tsunade bemoaned to him as she counted the winnings Naruto had brought her.

During their trip back, Naruto had found that the easiest way to keep Tsunade from contemplating trying to leave or complaining was to offer her obscene amounts of cash to gamble with. Of course, this led to the obvious question of what he was doing with such an amount of cash as readily available as he was only a recently promoted chuunin who hadn't even had his first promoted mission just yet.

Once Tsunade had learned of his amazing luck, she had quickly set into motion a form of gambling that Jiraiya had commented should be illegal as Tsunade would start the betting, losing spectacularly until she was down to her last bet then trick the others into betting something that was infinitely more valuable than she should be able to because of her luck. Then, once having their promised items present, have Naruto sit in her place, thus winning those items and all of her losses back almost always at least threefold.

This process continued in every village they came across on their leisurely return to Konoha. By the time they were at Konoha, Tsunade had enough money to pay back most of her debts and enough left over to easily live a life of comfort for the rest of her days. Naruto was easily set for the rest of his life if he decided to retire as soon as they returned to Konoha. Whoever mentioned that gambling was an addiction with bad consequences obviously had never met Naruto.

"Papers?" the gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu asked. Upon noticing that Jiraiya was smirking, Naruto and Shizune were reaching for their ninja papers, and Tsunade was scowling, they did a double take at being faced with the two loyal sannin of Konoha. "Uh, that's okay Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san. We don't need your papers. Welcome back." Izumo said as Naruto produced his papers.

Kotetsu smirked, "Please Naruto, you think you need papers either?" he asked as Naruto smiled softly, "Nobody could match your chakra signature." He admitted to Shizune's raised eyebrow. Naruto shrugged, admitting that his signature was unique before replacing his papers and signing the sheet for incoming shinobi after Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune had.

"Alright, Sarutobi-sensei wants to meet us as soon as we get in so we're off to the Hokage tower." Jiraiya said as he started to walk down the main street towards the Hokage tower. The group fell into their usual haphazard formation as they continued through the bustling streets of Konoha as it was near noon; the traffic was almost at its peak.

It didn't take long for the pointing and whispering to begin once the older population pointed out who was walking down the streets of Konoha, especially since this particular kunoichi seemed to have forever vowed that she would never set foot back in Konoha again. As if to draw even more eyes, Jiraiya was also with her, causing this to be the first time that the two loyal sannin had ever been seen together within Konoha since before the Kyuubi attack almost fourteen years ago. To top it off, she was seen with Konoha's perhaps most infamous and questioned chuunin, Naruto Uzumaki. The chuunin whom had, reportedly, saved many civilians during the invasion a month and a half ago; the chuunin who was now counted as one of the most dangerous foes any inexperienced ninja could ever run across, and even a threat to those whom had the experience needed to fight him by their enemies.

As they were walking down the street, Naruto recognized the chakra signatures of Teams seven, eight, nine, and ten, their senseis, except Kakashi, and Anko. The relief he felt about the fact that Kurenai was healthy enough to be walking with her team was quickly eclipsed with a shiver of fear. Remembering that Naruto had yet to actually speak with his previous classmates and teammates about his promotion as well as what Kurenai had told his clone before dispelling, Naruto froze in the street for a few steps, causing the rest of his party to look back at him questioningly. "I'm just going to meet you at the Hokage tower okay?" he asked quickly. The resulting stares of incredulity weren't something Naruto should have been so frustrated with.

"Why?" Tsunade asked, obviously suspicious and slightly upset about his sudden change in attitude, "We're almost there." She said as she waved at the tower which was only a few blocks away.

Naruto's eyes flickered to the street where he felt the teams were approaching from before answering, "I just remembered I had something to do real fast." He replied, his excuse sounding weak even to his own ears.

"You can do that after we report to Sarutobi-sensei." Tsunade retorted hotly as she turned around heading towards their destination, "Now stop wasting my time and let's get this over with so I can leave again."

Naruto groaned slightly as he realized that trying to get away was no longer an option as the teams rounded the corner and his eyes locked with Kurenai's own. The slight widening of her eyes indicated the surprise she must have felt and Naruto shrunk in upon himself as her eyes narrowed slightly. He could feel Jiraiya's amused stare quickly turn upon him as he saw why Naruto had wanted to avoid the confrontation.

Tsunade blinked when she saw a group of people, obviously Jounin and their genin teams, turn towards them and quickly move past her. "Naruto!" the pink-haired young girl nearly screeched as she moved close to him with a slightly murderous expression. Tsunade was slightly surprised when she saw Naruto flinch slightly at the young girl's actions but that turned into a bigger confusion when he didn't even bat an eye when she began to berate him for not talking to her since the chuunin exams. It almost seemed like she wasn't the reason he had flinched and when his eyes flickered to the red-eyed beauty standing in the midst of the group things became clear as to why he had initially flinched as Tsunade smirked at how the red-eyed beauty's eyes had narrowed.

"Where the hell have you been huh Naruto?" Sakura stormed at Naruto. Naruto was barely paying attention to her as he flicked his eyes to see Kurenai actually asking that same question, as was the rest of the group minus Tenten, who was staring at Tsunade. Naruto ignored the stream of babble that came from his former teammate as he saw Sasuke glare at him from his place in the street. He felt that former rage return, angry that Sasuke had tried to kill him. He was glad that Jiraiya took that as a sign to step in.

"He was with me on a mission." Jiraiya said, grabbing the attention of the entire group of ninja, as if they only just now realized they were in the presence of the two loyal sannin of Konoha.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Tsunade-sama, welcome back." Asuma said as he stepped forward.

"Asuma, Right?" she asked, "You sure have grown up since I left." She said as she eyed the sash hung around his waist. Asuma nodded slightly as he smiled. Tsunade kept Kurenai in her gaze as she turned to the group as a whole, "Gai, I should commend you on your genin's showing within the Chuunin Exams." She said, her eyes flickered to Naruto, "The story sounded most enlightening." She smiled lightly as Gai let forth a bright smile, which was mirrored by Tenten and Lee but Neji only allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Yosh! We must celebrate my team's flames of youth!" Gai exclaimed but Tsunade had already turned away.

"Though your teams didn't do quite as well, I heard that they worked together admirably, Congratulations, Yuuhi-san, Asuma." She commented. Shizune and Jiraiya were looking at her oddly, Tsunade didn't normally give out praises lightly, and the fact she was giving small praises, based on Naruto's stories was slightly suspicious to the two who knew her best. Kurenai and Asuma both smiled, noting the happy expressions on their teams' faces from being complimented on by a Sannin.

Naruto and Jiraiya immediately noticed the superior smirk that played at Sasuke's lips. It was obvious to those three that he expected to get complimented on as well, however Tsunade's eyes passed over him, and Sakura as if they weren't even there as she nodded her head slightly. It took a few moments of silence for Sasuke to recognize the slight that Tsunade had just given him and the scowl that took over his face did nothing to endear him to Tsunade beyond the arrogant self-centered person Naruto had described in his tales.

Recognizing Sasuke's anger, Jiraiya spoke once again, "Sarutobi-sensei really is expecting us." He said as he gently put a hand on Tsunade's shoulder to steer her away from the sulking teenager before a slight could be given, "I'll give Naruto to you in a few hours Kurenai." He said over his shoulder as four of them departed. Naruto quietly sighed in relief as he realized that he had come out of his encounter with his former teammates unscathed but he felt a shiver run down his spine as he detected Kurenai's eyes on his retreating back.

(Scene Break)

In short order, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Naruto all entered the Hokage's office and were soon under privacy seals to ensure their talks remained sealed as Jiraiya and Naruto began to tell of their short travels, leaving out the gambling, but the glare that Jiraiya sent Sarutobi when he mentioned about having to teach Naruto about the birds and bees easily told them that Jiraiya wasn't finished talking about that subject just yet. It quickly crested when they told of how they had tracked down Tsunade and the events were explained from all four points to the elderly Hokage.

"To summarize, Jiraiya and Naruto spent three weeks searching for Tsunade, during which time Jiraiya gave Naruto a very important talk that he should have received in the academy, right?" Sarutobi asked to Jiraiya and Naruto's nods. "Once you found Tsunade, you discovered that Orochimaru had made contact with her, Naruto fought with her, and then made a bet with her about him mastering the Rasengan in three days correct?" he asked as he received nods in answer again. "Finally, Naruto managed to complete the Rasengan as Tsunade and Shizune engaged Orochimaru and this Kabuto, even as Jiraiya went and got Naruto to join in the fight. Once Jiraiya and Naruto arrived, Naruto proceeded to fight and almost kill Kabuto with his Rasengan as Jiraiya engaged Orochimaru while Shizune and Tsunade were incapacitated. Once Tsunade snapped out of it, Orochimaru fled with the, barely alive, Kabuto, does that cover everything?" Sarutobi asked in a weary voice.

"Everything of importance Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya admitted. The Hokage seemed to shrink in upon himself as he listened to that, a sigh of relief passed through his lips as he looked up from his chair.

"Thank you, Jiraiya, Naruto-kun. You have done your village a great service by bringing its next Hokage to her home." Sarutobi ignored the snort that came from Tsunade's direction as he smiled lightly, "You will receive the payment for an A-rank mission for this mission." Sarutobi turned to the only chuunin in the room and smiled lightly, "I would make it an S-rank, if only to see the reactions of the populous Naruto-kun." Sarutobi grinned as Naruto frowned slightly, "However, Jiraiya was on the mission and the level of danger was reduced with him being in your presence, should anyone else have been with you besides myself, I would be forced to give you that distinction." Naruto shook his head.

"Then I'm glad Jiraiya was there, so many people can't even wrap their heads around the fact I had an A-rank as a genin," Naruto pointedly ignored the looks of barely disguised shock and curiosity on Tsunade and Shizune's faces, "Besides, I can only imagine what is going to happen once Kurenai-sensei and Yoshino-chan hear about this." Naruto admitted with a slight shiver.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi shared in his shiver as the three men thought about the wrath that they might be subject to in short order. Tsunade grinned as she watched the three men quake and almost instantly decided she needed to meet with these women whom were capable of making these men quake in their boots, especially if they could make Naruto quake.

"Yes, well…" the Hokage trailed off slightly as he grinned slightly, "I'll leave them to you then. If that is all Naruto-kun, you are dismissed so I can debrief Tsunade and Shizune." He finished in his business voice. Naruto nodded and moved to leave the room when Tsunade's hand reached out and stopped him. He looked up at her in confusion as she grinned at him.

"Since Jiraiya's done flapping his gums," she said, her usual bluster showing through as Jiraiya sputtered in protest, "I have my own questions before Naruto can leave."

Sarutobi looked slightly alarmed, though only Jiraiya and Tsunade seemed to know why as confusion appeared on Naruto and Shizune's faces, "Perhaps we should allow young Naruto time to rest before…" he began.

"Nope, nope, see Naruto told me a lot of stuff on the way back to here and I was quite put out by most of it." Tsunade said as she cut off her sensei's words, "Besides, if I'm to become Hokage, as you want, I think you might want to indulge me." She said, though her words were light, her tone showed it was less a suggestion and more of a threat that if she didn't get what she wanted she wasn't going to stay. After all, she had only bet she was going to come back, not that she would stay. Sighing, Sarutobi motioned for her to go ahead.

"First off, where the hell is Kakashi?" she asked.

Her sensei blinked before settling back in his chair, "Kakashi-kun is currently resting in the hospital awaiting treatment for mental strain as he attempted to fight Uchiha Itachi and suffered for his attempts," informed the Hokage.

Tsunade nodded, "Good, I have a few choice words for him when we're done here." Sarutobi winced and Naruto couldn't help but notice that Jiraiya was, instead of following his sensei's lead, looking slightly grim yet happy about her words, "Secondly, what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at Sarutobi. "You let the Academy go to shit, you let the civilians run all over someone who should be protected and you let genin continue on a higher rank mission with no backup whatsoever." She listed off as she glared at him.

Sarutobi sighed again, one of age and weariness before steepling his fingers in front of himself, "I have had to make many concessions for the village after the Kyuubi attack-"

"Bullshit," Called out Tsunade as Naruto blinked. "You don't have to make any concessions to the civilians and the Academy is run by the Hokage. You have final say in all matters pertaining to the future learning of the forces you command; the civilians aren't needed to maintain this village. The Fire Lord would easily have supported you had you collaborated with him instead of trying to handle everything yourself." Tsunade stated factually.

Naruto looked up at her in slight surprise as he finally saw what Jiraiya said about Tsunade being the only one who could currently take the hat sitting on his jiji's head. While he knew about her relations to the previous Hokage's, he didn't know how she could speak so easily about matters that seemed more political in nature. Tsunade had been more forward and, dare he say it out loud, brutish in the time he had known her so the fact that she may be able to deal with all of the subterfuge that politics required seemed odd as compared to the image she had in his mind.

"Konoha has always been more a civilian than military establishment but that doesn't mean the civilians run anything that isn't allowed to them by those that protect them. It basically says so in Konoha's charter and the charter has allowances within it so that you could request more funds from the Fire Lord when the civilian population dropped off, there was no reason for any of what you just said." Tsunade wasn't pulling any punches, "We'll get back to that, how about Naruto's first mission? I'm sure the demon brothers were found before Naruto reached wave and, even if they hadn't been, they were found before Naruto's second fight with Zabuza. They were known associates of the Demon of the Mist, so why didn't you send any backup?" she asked.

"I didn't think it was necessary." Sarutobi admitted quickly, "Kakashi-kun was an ex-ANBU captain, only out of service for a few months before this to prepare for his team, his skills were nothing to scoff at and he was always capable of taking care of multiple opponents easily. If Kakashi-kun decided that the mission was still able to be accomplished with just himself, his team, and no backup, I didn't feel the need to question his judgment."

Tsunade paused for a moment, looking at her sensei before she decided something. Naruto idly wondered if her conclusion of the Wave mission that Naruto had been on was the same as his, since he had recently wondered about what she had just asked about. Namely, why didn't they receive backup?

"I think I should go see the hospital and deal with Hatake's injuries." Tsunade glared at her sensei, "While I'm here I'm going to oversee the hospital and we'll be talking about what I have heard sensei, even if I don't stay, you have to do a better job." She said as she turned and proceeded out of the room, "Shizune, Naruto!" she barked and both the apprentices jumped slightly as they followed the sannin out of the room, leaving Jiraiya to turn to his sensei with a serious expression that had the Sandaime sighing in weariness.

(Scene Break)

Once they were outside of the tower, Tsunade turned to Naruto, the serious expression that had been on her face faded into a slightly tender look along with a glint of mischievousness that had Naruto grinning slightly, "So, Naruto, what are you going to do now?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I was probably going home to take a shower then eat lunch before trying to find Kurenai-sensei." He replied as he turned towards his own home. "I'll see you around." He said over his shoulder. It took him almost five steps to notice that Tsunade and Shizune were following him down the street. He didn't pause as he looked at them questioningly.

Tsunade shrugged as she continued following him through the village but he could feel her tense slightly as he passed into the red light district. Naruto himself felt slightly relieved that it was just before lunch and that most of the women whom were out on the streets in the later hours were safely sleeping the day away because he didn't know if he could ignore them now that he knew exactly what they had been alluding to and offering since before he was a ninja. That talk with Jiraiya had changed his views about these women, not in a bad way. He didn't even think that their profession was disgusting, as some men apparently did, just another way for them to make a living. Though he hoped none of them did it because they were forced to, Jiraiya hadn't avoided mentioning what might have led to women being forced into this occupation. Naruto had a hope that he could help those women eventually. After all, while it may not have been those forced into this occupation, some of these women had helped him throughout the years and Naruto didn't want their kindness to go unrepaid. As a result, when the few women that were present waved at him as usual, he strived to keep the slight discomfort he felt at what they had been offering him for so long down as he greeted them the same way he always did.

Before long, Naruto reached his apartment complex; he turned to face Tsunade and Shizune to see their reaction to his living space. He was treated to Shizune looking shocked and Tsunade had her lips in a tight line as her eyes scanned the whole area before locking on his apartment. He waited patiently, knowing that this would probably be the usual reaction to his living arrangements since Yoshino and Shikamaru, to a lesser extent, had both had similar reactions. "This is where you live?" Tsunade asked, and Naruto didn't fail to pick up the disappointment that filled her voice.

He shrugged as their eyes locked, "Since I left the orphanage." He answered.

"Why didn't you move into the apartments offered to new orphan genin?" Tsunade asked curiously.

Naruto blinked, "What?" he asked blankly.

Tsunade's face dropped to another frown as she placed her hands on her hips, "I can't believe how uninformed you are on some things." She said exasperatedly, before answering Naruto, "There's a set of apartments set aside for those orphans whom become a ninja, the rent is based off the average genin income, utilities are paid by the village as a concession and it's much closer to where genin have to report for in times of attack."

Naruto blinked again, "I was never offered the chance and I didn't know about them." He said as he thought back to when he was a new genin to see if he hadn't just thrown away any papers he should have looked through. He quickly decided he wouldn't have thrown that type of offer away hastily since, even though he loved his current house, the place had never been completely safe and he had tried looking for a better place to live before giving up on it a few years ago.

Tsunade's frown increased, "Sarutobi-sensei is the one who should have told you about it but Kakashi should have at least mentioned it to you when he saw where you were living." It didn't take long to notice that Tsunade's displeasure with the village was growing. The odd thing was, Naruto could see that she wasn't contemplating these problems as if they were something that she couldn't or wouldn't do anything about. If anything, she seemed like she was taking note of everything that was wrong in order to…

"Are you really going to take the hat from jiji?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tsunade eyed him quickly, before scoffing, "As if, there is no way that I would ever take that hat." She said, Shizune and Naruto shared a glance before Shizune giggled slightly and Tsunade's puffed out chest deflated slightly.

"When you take the hat, can I look at the Hokage library?" Naruto asked cheekily with a grin. Tsunade puffed out a sigh as she smiled slightly.

"I still don't know if I'm going to take it brat." Naruto bristled but didn't say anything, "I just don't like how much has changed, and not for the better." She said as her eyes wandered to the Hokage monument, "Not only has the Village that my grandfather and uncle built fallen since its creation, but Sarutobi-sensei has as well. I thought I was past the stage in my life when I realized that some ideals were unbreakable but the fact that I expected Sarutobi-sensei to do so much more and he didn't is disconcerting."

Naruto blinked and Shizune looked at her master with concern, a tense silence filled the air before, "Wow, I didn't know you were such a philosopher." Naruto said with a grin but the sparkle in his eye told Tsunade that he understood what she was saying, even if only slightly.

Tsunade smirked, "I didn't know you could use a four syllable word, brat." she remarked.

Naruto shook his head slightly before moving towards his apartment, "You two are welcome to come inside as I freshen up, if you like." He offered. The two medics shared a small look before they both nodded to him and followed him inside.

(Scene Break)

It was a short while later that Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune were stepping back outside Naruto's apartment. It was when they reached the street that Naruto paused to think of what he wanted for lunch when he was struck with his previous ramen addiction. He smiled as he thought of the noodles he once thought were so heavenly. While he still enjoyed ramen as one of his favorite foods, probably even still his favorite, he had avoided it since starting his career except for that one failed attempt to reconnect with the food on his date with Ino.

With this thought came a sense of guilt as he realized how horribly he had treated Ayame for her attempt at harmless teasing. It wasn't her fault that he had been so confused and disappointed with the date. She didn't deserve the way he had talked to her or the way he had left and never returned to apologize. He quickly resolved to apologize to Ayame as soon as possible, which led to him turning to his companions with an idea for lunch, "I want ramen for lunch, is that okay with you two?" he asked.

Tsunade and Shizune both looked at each other before shrugging, "Sure, Naruto-kun." Shizune responded as she looked down, "Oh! Tonton, where did you go?" she asked as she bent down and picked up the familiar pig that had been flitting in and out of their presence since Naruto had met Tsunade. Naruto shrugged at the pig's appearance before motioning them to follow him towards the main road. Their short walk was accompanied by many more staring and whispers as Jiraiya was no longer standing next to the trio of shinobi.

When they were nearing the familiar stand of the Ichiraku's, Naruto turned to his companions, deciding to apologize first so their meal could either be eaten in amicable silence or they could find another stand. "Could the two of you stay out here for a second?" he asked with slight trepidation as he looked at the flaps concealing the stand that he once called a second home.

"Why?" Tsunade asked, though there didn't seem to be much irritation, as Naruto would have expected, she seemed more genuinely curious.

Naruto frowned slightly as he responded, "I'll tell you the whole story while we're eating but I would like some privacy for this please."

There was a moment of silence before Tsunade spoke and Naruto could feel the teasing smirk on her face, "Fine brat, just make sure you introduce me to your girlfriend after this." She said.

Naruto caught onto her implied jaunt but he just nodded without correcting her. "Thanks I'll be right back." He said as he approached the flaps, taking a deep breath he stepped into the familiar place with a sigh. The place hadn't changed since he had last visited it, and the sight and smells of this familiar place brought a smile to his face before it was wiped as he watched Ayame come out the back while wiping her hands on her apron.

Ayame's eyes immediately locked onto his and a tense silence fell over the two as Naruto kept his eyes on her own as Ayame's took in his newer look. It didn't take long for Ayame to finish her observations before her eyes narrowed as he took another step into the stand. Naruto internally flinched as he saw her eyes held none of the normally warm feelings that she had always projected to him, "May I help you?" she asked frigidly.

This time, Naruto flinched physically as he heard the tone that reminded him all too much of how the villagers usually spoke to him. He could see her eyes widened slightly at his actions but he quickly recovered before blurting out, "I'm sorry."

Silence fell once again in the small stand as Ayame looked at him with a penetrating then incredulous look as Naruto shuffled slightly before looking away from Ayame, shamed. "I shouldn't have been so angry or curt with you when I was here with Ino and I shouldn't have stayed away for so long. Regardless of how busy my life has been, it doesn't excuse the fact that I turned my back on you or the old man. You two helped me when almost no one else would and you fed me when no one else would. I know my words are not nearly enough to simply forgive me for what I did but all I can do is say I'm sorry." Naruto said passionately.

Naruto breathed in deeply as he kept his eyes averted from Ayame as he spoke his apology, even after as silence filled the void that had once been his voice, Naruto couldn't bring himself to look up. He hadn't bared himself to someone so completely since his breakdown with Shikamaru but he knew Ayame since he was old enough to have memories and she had always been close to him. Trying to give a half-hearted apology would only have made things worse, not bridge the gap that his idiotic actions had caused.

Naruto blinked as he felt a warm hand cup his chin, and gently bring his head up so his eyes slowly panned across Ayame's face before locking with her penetrating stare once again. The two stared at each other for a few tense moments, moments that seemed to stretch into an eternity before Ayame spoke softly, "If you ever talk to me like that again, I won't ever serve you ramen." She said threateningly, Naruto would never tell her that this particular threat didn't hold as much weight as when she had previously made it when he had accidentally pranked her when he was younger. To her, this was the ultimate threat, the act of forbidding Naruto his Ichiraku Ramen was akin to sentencing him to everlasting torture when he was younger. "Understand?" she asked. Naruto nodded furiously and a smile spread across Ayame's face as she stepped closer to him and wrapped him in a hug, "I've missed you Naruto-kun."

Naruto shivered slightly as he felt the tension drain from him and he smiled as he wrapped his own arms around Ayame, "I've missed you too Ayame." He said before falling silent as he enjoyed one of the only hugs he had ever received from Ayame. It was a few moments before Ayame gently disengaged herself from Naruto's arms and stepped back while looking at him, "Where's the old man?" he asked.

"In the back, he'll come running once I get your order." Ayame said flippantly as she smiled at him, "So, chuunin huh?" she asked while fingering his vest. Naruto nodded.

"I've got some company today too, let me go get them." He said as he turned from Ayame, poking his head out the flaps and called to Tsunade and Shizune, whom were surrounded by a group of youngsters as they all stared at the legendary Kunoichi. "Tsunade, Shizune. Come on." He said once their attention had been caught as he heard Ayame gasp slightly behind him.

He smirked slightly as he saw Ayame attempt to smooth out her apron and work clothes as she hurried back behind the counter of the little stand. Ayame glared lightly at Naruto's smirk but the pushing open of the flaps of her stand brought her attention back to the legendary kunoichi and her apprentice stepping into the stand. Ayame's eyes widened slightly as she beheld them standing in her stand and Naruto chuckled lightly as Tsunade smirked and Shizune seemed to blush. "Ayame-chan, may I introduce," he said with an exaggerated flourish as his smirk widened, "Tsunade, the slug princess, and her apprentice, Shizune." He said as he watched Tsunade roll her eyes at his obvious poking fun of Ayame.

"Oh stop it Naruto." Tsunade said as she took a seat followed closely by Shizune and Naruto as she turned to Ayame, "Ignore the brat, he's just trying to annoy me." She said with a smile.

Ayame started lightly before her years of experience as a waitress took hold as she expertly flipped her order pad open, "It's alright, Naruto-kun is good at doing that." She said while shooting his, still grinning, face a glare, "What would you like?" she asked.

"A shrimp ramen with some boiled eggs and some Naruto." Tsunade said as she shot a grin at Naruto. Naruto scowled.

"It's spelled maelstrom." He muttered to himself as Tsunade smirked while Ayame and Shizune giggled.

"I'll have the same." Shizune said. Ayame turned to Naruto with a smirk as she saw him still pouting slightly then he brightened.

"I'll take three miso, two shrimp and one pork, all with boiled eggs and green onions." He said as his eyes twinkled. Ayame nodded and turned to place the order when Naruto spoke again, "And make them all Naruto size." He said as he grinned. Ayame nodded her head and Naruto could feel the smile on her lips as she wrote on her pad before placing the order sheet on the small window leading to the back.

"Order pickup," Ayame said as she turned her back to the window, purposely blocking Naruto from sight as her father stepped forward and grabbed the order. Both Shizune and Tsunade had raised eyebrows as they saw the wide grin on both Ayame and Naruto's faces before they heard an exclamation from the back of the stand and Ichiraku himself came out of the back with eyes locked on his own daughter's grinning visage then sliding them over to the grinning blonde in the stand.

"Naruto! You little brat. Where the hell have you been?" Ichiraku yelled but the smile on his daughter's face must have been an indication that Naruto had already apologized as he was grinning widely even as he voiced the question while simultaneously stepping around the counter to wrap the younger man in a hug.

Naruto chuckled, "It's a bit of a long story and I owe Tsunade a story before I can tell you it but I'll make sure to relate all of it later okay?" he said as he hugged the older man fiercely. While Naruto was sure that Ichiraku didn't like being pushed to the side again, he had promised Tsunade the story of his date before he had come in here. He also knew that Ichiraku knew Naruto had just promised to come back at some point to meet with him. That was enough for now.

"Well, I better get to making that ramen. It's good seeing you again Naruto." Ichiraku said as he stepped away from the smiling young man and disappeared into the back again.

"So, Naruto…" Ayame started in and Naruto wound up starting with his tale about a month into his training. He told them of how Kurenai had helped him, glossing over most of the details as he didn't want them to know exactly how he had trained just yet. Tsunade knew most of the information leading up to his date, which he had avoided mentioning so he could avoid the embarrassment that went along with it but he didn't do so this time. He made sure to explain exactly what happened at the little escape that all of the genin had went to and then what happened when he met Ino's father. He apologized once again as he went over what happened at the little stand then plowed on to when Ino asked about their mission and her immediate jump to Sasuke's prowess and finished with saying that he had merely dropped her off quickly then headed home.

"Oh Naruto," Ayame shook her head as she looked at him, "That must have been one of the worst first dates I've ever heard of." She said piteously. Naruto flinched, "I don't mean on your point, there just didn't seem like anything went your way. I can understand how cold and angry you were even by the time you reached here." She said.

"I'm still sorry." Naruto muttered again.

"And I forgive you, will you please stop apologizing." Ayame said as she reached across the counter and gripped his hand, "I understand and I don't hold you as completely responsible. I just hope your next date isn't so bad." She said. Naruto, surprisingly, managed to keep his blush off his face as the picnic he had shared with Kurenai floated to the top of his mind.

"So do I," Naruto said. The rest of their meal was eaten in silence and, when they had finished, Tsunade and Shizune got Naruto to escort them to the hospital before leaving them there to heal his former team leader.

(Scene Break)

Naruto contemplated where he might find Kurenai now, when it was a little after normal lunch time. He knew she wouldn't be at her house; she would probably be either eating with her team or training them. If she was having lunch, which Naruto thought was easier to check than the many training grounds, and then she would probably be at the dango place she had told him about. Naruto, with his decision made, leapt up to the rooftops of Konoha to make his way over to the district which housed the small dango shop.

It took little time for Naruto, traveling like a ninja, to get to the street he recognized from Kurenai's explanation. Naruto dropped to the street and began a leisurely stroll towards the other end of the street so he could find the shop. The whispers following him had increased but the overall feel of them was more curious than demeaning, which heartened Naruto. Naruto recognized the little shop relatively fast and Naruto, instead of trying to spot her in the cramped small shop, closed his eyes, focusing on his sensor. It didn't take long before he realized that she was not here and he quickly decided that she must have finished lunch already while heading back to training for her team. He decided he was going to go relax at his house until Kurenai let her team go, sometime in the afternoon, and then he was going to try to meet her at her apartment. He was about to leap to the rooftops once again when he felt a familiar chakra presence creep up upon him.

"Hello Anko-chan." Naruto said as he felt her arm land on his shoulder. Honestly, this woman was creepy as hell but he did know she was friends with Kurenai, hence he was never going to shy away from her, the fact he could sense a small portion of what felt like Orochimaru on her did cause him to tense slightly, however.

Anko pouted behind him, "Hello Naru-kun." She purred to him as she draped herself around his shoulders. She was every bit the seductress she displayed herself to be. Naruto could already feel his body reacting to her presence as she used her veritable assets to stimulate him. Regardless, Naruto wasn't interested in her, despite his reaction.

"Is there something you need Anko-chan?" he asked politely. He did remember her help on his mission so he wasn't going to be mean to the woman; she just unnerved him sometimes is all.

"Aww, does Naru-kun not want to spend time with his Anko-chan?" she asked with a severe lip pout. Naruto grinned as he looked at her attempt to make fun of him.

"Naruto doesn't know if Anko wants to spend time with him since she just dropped out of the sky without so much as a please." He retorted back at her. Anko's pout dropped as she smiled at him.

"Well then, would Naru-kun like to join his Anko-chan for a dango lunch?" she asked happily, "Which, of course, he will pay for?" she said with a glint to her eyes. Now, Naruto had been warned about Anko's obsession with dango. So he was rather sure this was a setup that Anko was planning but he just grinned as he looked at her.

"Sure." He said as he moved towards the shop in front of him and opened the door for her, "Ladies first." He said with a wave, still grinning at her. Her eyes twinkled as she moved into the shop.

"Such a gentleman." She purred as she ran her hand down his arm before moving into the shop and picking a table for the two of them to sit at. Naruto sat across from her and looked at her as she eagerly flagged down a waitress to take their order. "Five orders of dango and a pitcher of sake, chilled." She looked over at Naruto, who waved to her for his order and she nodded before sending the waitress off.

"So, Naru-kun, what brings you to my humble shop?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I was trying to meet Kurenai-sensei before she went back to training her team. I think she's kinda mad at me for leaving so soon after our last mission." He answered as he relaxed in the chair.

Anko raised an eyebrow, "Why would she be mad about that? I mean it's not like you got out one day then left the next." She commented as she looked for her order of food. As such, she missed Naruto's sheepish expression. However, she didn't miss how he didn't immediately deny her statement, which brought her incredulous eyes to his face, "You didn't, did you?" she asked with that note of incredulity in her voice.

Naruto sighed before, "Yes, actually I did." He said, and at Anko's whistle, he looked nervous, "I didn't have a choice though, Jiraiya decided he was taking me and I don't get to tell him no. It's an unfortunate side effect of being his apprentice." He explained, even though Jiraiya hadn't stated that he was forced to come along, it was implied. As such, Naruto felt no qualms in placing the blame directly on his master's shoulders, especially if it got him out of trouble with his girlfriend.

Anko looked at him with a lidded look for a few moments before shrugging, "I think Kure-chan is still going to be upset." She said as she looked down at the steaming plate of dango that was placed before her, she thanked the waitress before turning back to Naruto, "When Kure-chan worries about people it's usually a bit over the top but it's always for a good reason, she's probably worried that you weren't fully recovered." She said as she ate, Naruto had to admit that's exactly what he was afraid of. If she brought that up to him, he couldn't actually say he was completely healed when he left. This conversation with his girlfriend was turning out to look like it would be unpleasant and he hadn't even talked to her since almost a month ago. "How long were you gone for anyways?" Anko asked a sudden thoughtful expression crossed her face as she apparently dug into her memories, "I can't remember seeing you around for the past month." She said.

Naruto's weak frown was Anko's answer and her eyes widened slightly as she took another dango ball into her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully before washing it down with sake. Naruto watched her quietly, trying to figure out what she was going to say but her next words left him afraid, "Well, you're fucked." She said.

Naruto's shoulders fell, "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence." He muttered to her. Anko shrugged.

"If you want support go find your friends, I'm just a comrade, and I'm going to tell you like it is. If you don't want Kure-chan just blowing up at you when you see her you better figure out something drastic, like getting her to kiss her boyfriend before you actually let her get started on her lecture, otherwise you're in for a nice lecture then the cold shoulder for a few days." Anko said with a grin.

Naruto blinked and then bristled slightly, "Any idea where I might find this boyfriend then?" he asked, and surprisingly he could only detect a hint of jealousy in his voice, "I could really use his help."

Anko eyed him for a moment, and Naruto almost felt that she had heard the jealousy, before she shrugged yet again, "Nope, far as I know, she doesn't have one so you're shit out of luck Naruto." She said. Naruto slumped slightly in relief before he faced Anko.

"Well, I better go get some rest in before I get my ear talked off, I'll see ya later Anko-chan, thanks for the help." He said as he pulled out a roll of ryu, making Anko's eyes bulge. He smirked at her face before laying a generous amount on the table before standing and exiting the store. He sighed lightly, running a hand through his hair before leaping to the rooftops, intent on a few hours of rest before he tried to appease his girlfriend's concerns.


	32. Breaks

Naruto looked at the clock on his wall again before deciding he would leave and head to Kurenai's apartment so she wouldn't find him here. He didn't want her to be looking for him. He had spent most of the day just relaxing, enjoying being back in his own home and without any pressing needs, barring his probably annoyed girlfriend. It was the first time since the chuunin exams that he wasn't on a mission or being forced into doing something when he really just wanted to relax in his own home.

Naruto stood and made his way to his door, slipping on his sandals and then slipping out of his door while locking it, he quickly leapt to the rooftops to head to Kurenai's apartment. While he traveled, he went back over his conversation with Anko in his mind and sighed, hoping Kurenai wasn't as angry as Anko had made it sound. He also hoped the explanation he had prepared, mainly pointing her towards Jiraiya, would appease her, he really didn't want to spend the next few days without her affections. It had been almost a month since he had seen her and the newfound closeness they had before he left was something he had missed rather desperately. It was the newness of the feeling that Naruto thought intensified it.

While Naruto was lost in his thoughts, he had slipped into Kurenai's apartment complex. He blinked as he found her door standing before him. He closed his eyes, stretching his senses to extend into her apartment to see if she was home yet, but it was obvious she wasn't in there after a few seconds search. He did, however, feel her chakra signature move into the foyer of her complex. He took a deep breath as he felt her move up the stairs and turned to face her as she crested the steps with a small frown on her face. She immediately noticed him standing there but the frown on her face increased only slightly as she moved towards him. Naruto couldn't help but admire her form, something he could appreciate a bit more since he now knew exactly how tempting her body really was. He also knew exactly how she affected him now. She walked past him and her normal scent assaulted his nose. He breathed deeply again before letting it all out in a sigh as she unlocked her door.

She didn't say a word as she looked back at him and motioned for him to follow her into her apartment. Naruto gulped slightly before he stepped past her and into the lit living room he remembered. He took his sandals off and stepped further inside as Kurenai moved past him, walking towards the kitchen, "Tea?" she asked lightly. Naruto nodded at her and she disappeared into the kitchen as Naruto walked over to her couch and sank onto it.

It didn't take her long to brew the tea and then she was back in the room, bringing familiar teacups. She sat down next to him and handed him his cup before sipping her own and leaning back against the couch. Naruto was slightly worked up because of all the preparations he was going through in his head, so when Kurenai moved and put her teacup down he almost missed her question, "So, you went to get Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "Uh, yeah. Jiraiya kinda forced me." He said with a wince.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow, "It took you and Jiraiya a month to track her down?" she asked, again lightly. Naruto was slightly surprised she didn't seem angry, though the tone of her voice was off; as if she were straining from doing something she really wanted to do. Again, Naruto nodded. "Well, she has evaded Sandaime-sama many times before. I guess that isn't much of a surprise." She commented as she sat back against her sofa again. Naruto figured now was as good a time as any.

"I'm sorry." He said, and Kurenai blinked at him. He stumbled in his words a bit before regaining his tongue, "I-I didn't mean to leave so soon but Jiraiya just showed up and then herded me out the city without so much as thirty minutes to pack and say goodbye. I shouldn't have left you so you have a right to be angry but-"Naruto was stopped with a finger to his lips, a finger that sent a pleasurable tingle throughout his whole body. He looked at Kurenai with a question in his eyes as she looked at him lovingly.

"Naruto, I'm not angry." She said, though the strained tone in her voice became more pronounced, she sighed as she removed her finger and allowed Naruto to sit back as she looked up at the ceiling, "I'm not angry," she repeated almost to herself, "I'm frustrated that after such a mission, you were thrust so fast into another one. According to regulations, you should have had a week to recuperate before being allowed light training and missions." She said. Naruto raised an eyebrow, looking at Kurenai with a slightly surprised expression and she giggled lightly, "I'll admit that I'm frustrated with the fact that we were getting closer and then you disappeared for almost a month but it's not like we can change our lives just because we got together, we are ninja first." She said, though the frown on her lips caused Naruto to believe she really did wish she could change their lives to make it so they could spend more time together.

"Although," she narrowed her eyes at him with a small smile on her face to show she was serious but also teasing, "I don't want you to send a clone to tell me you're leaving, either come yourself or send a summon with a letter after you stop traveling. It's either you yourself or your words, not a fake. Okay?" she said and Naruto shook his head at the madness that came from his girlfriend's mouth but he smiled while nodding his head at her.

"So, we're okay?" he asked timidly, "There isn't a problem?" he asked and Kurenai smile answered his insecurities. He let out a sigh of relief and collapsed against the back of her sofa, Kurenai giggled at his expression, "That's such a relief; I thought you were mad at me." He said. Kurenai smirked at him and that triggered a thought in his head as he sat up straight, "Dammit Anko! You knew she wasn't angry didn't you!" he said as his own eyes narrowed. Kurenai blinked.

"When did you see Anko, she's the one who kept pestering me about you," Kurenai said. Naruto's eyes darkened and he immediately began planning a prank back on the kunoichi who had gotten him to pay for her lunch while working him all up about Kurenai's response tonight.

"Lunch, she had me pay for her dango." Naruto replied. Kurenai then stifled a giggle before she burst out laughing at her boyfriend. Naruto was a little miffed at that but the sound of her melodious laughter left him with little to do but to watch as her eyes twinkled and her body heaved from trying to get her air.

Kurenai giggled a bit more before she moved closer to Naruto, letting her upper body rest against his chiseled one. Naruto stiffened slightly as her hot breath washed over his ear, "Well, I think my boyfriend deserves a reward for being so good to my friend." She said, and she smiled as she saw him shiver, "Don't you, Na-ru-to-kun?" she said before placing a feather light kiss underneath his ear. Naruto groaned lightly as he turned his head and crashed his lips to his girlfriend's.

It had been too long since he had been able to kiss his girlfriend, Naruto decided almost as soon as their lips came into contact. He really liked the way she massaged his lips before her tongue darted from behind her teeth and licked at his bottom lip. He grinned slightly as his own tongue responded, wrapping around hers and massaging it lightly before he pulled away from her and delighted in the moan her pulled from her body.

Naruto felt his body respond to her actions as his hands shot out, grasping her waist between his two hands, her own wrapped into his long hair, pulling his open mouth to hers as they continued their kissing session.

Naruto could feel a tension in the air he was unaware of before. It charged the air like chakra, making the room warmer than before. He shivered lightly as he felt Kurenai's hands run down his back and begin to rub his muscles. He opened his eyes to see Kurenai's red orbs were hidden behind her closed lids; he followed this lead and closed his eyes too as his hands moved up her body, tracing the contours of her hips, to the slim waist that brought him up near her breasts. He paused momentarily, he, for the first time, desperately wanted to touch those globes of flesh that men thought so highly of. He wanted to feel Kurenai's body writhing beneath him in, what Jiraiya had called ecstasy. But he didn't want to push Kurenai, he wanted her comfortable with everything they did, that was one thing Jiraiya expressly stated, never go beyond what a woman is willing to do.

So, Naruto pushed down his desire to fondle Kurenai and moved his hands up her sides, then back down to her waist, continuing this motion to arouse her further but never did he touch her other than her sides. Kurenai and Naruto spent a lot of time that night, reaffirming the closeness they had shared after his near-death experience.

(Scene Break)

It was almost a month later that Naruto felt was one of the most trying times of his life, while being the best time of his short life so far. On one hand, he was able to spend copious amounts of time with his girlfriend, both intimate and for training. He was also spending a lot of time with Shikamaru's family in the afternoons before he, occasionally, joined Kurenai at her apartment for what usually ended in a heavy make-out session. Jiraiya hadn't really shown up much, appearing for a few days about two weeks ago before he ghosted away from Konoha again.

Shikamaru and his friendship had solidified into a very relaxed relationship where they were capable of being without contact for months before speaking again and still being able to hold a conversation without any awkwardness. Naruto thought Shikamaru would keep him as a friend if only to play against someone in shogi who made him think but didn't always beat him. It was also during this time that Naruto introduced Shikamaru to Ayame and Ayame got the full story of what had happened to Naruto up until this point. He did note that Ayame and Shikamaru were pretty friendly after that, sometimes finding the shadow user in the stand before he dropped by just to say hi.

Tsunade had taken the reigns of the village easily, though no one knew it was actually Tsunade who was leading the village since Sarutobi and Tsunade made out an agreement, one which Naruto learned of from Tsunade. She had told him that she was not impressed with the village and wanted to do a bit of digging around before being stuck behind the desk, she was set to take the reigns tomorrow. The civilians had already held a party in her honor when the announcement was made so she officially started her job as Hokage tomorrow, allowing the Sandaime to put his hat up for, hopefully, the final time.

Shizune and Tsunade had the hospital up and running more efficient than ever, Naruto had actually heard nurses and doctors complaining because of the strict practices Shizune was now enforcing, with Tsunade's backing. Of course, that apparently didn't help Kakashi very much since he was still laid up in the hospital for almost a week before he was discharged with a medical light training regimen for two more weeks. Naruto had chuckled when he heard the story about this because it actually came about from Tsunade burning Kakashi's adult book in front of him for not listening to her when she was talking to him.

Naruto had enjoyed the training he had gotten back into after almost two months straight of missions. He had especially enjoyed the more in-depth discussions and attempts at Genjutsu he and Kurenai managed to have during these training sessions.

Naruto crept quietly up behind Kurenai, using all of his years of pranking ANBU to good use as he carefully moved closer to his sensei. A twitch from Kurenai's finger had Naruto pausing but Kurenai's head didn't move so Naruto moved forward again, fingering a kunai he leapt and placed it about Kurenai's neck, his other arm encircling her body so she couldn't use her arms to make him break his lock. Naruto fought the smile that threatened to break across his face as he tilted Kurenai's head back, giving him greater access to her neck. It was a few seconds later that Naruto felt Kurenai's chakra pulse and her red eyes seemed to focus in on his own cold blue ones. "I win." Naruto said with complete seriousness.

It was a few seconds later, as Naruto felt Kurenai's muscles tense to take stock of her situation, when Naruto felt her relax completely in his embrace, "You do." She said, her submission obvious as she was not struggling any longer. It was only after Naruto hesitantly removed his kunai and moved away from his sensei did he allow the smile that threatened to split his face to be shown. Kurenai returned his smile with one of her own.

The reason for Naruto's elation was the reason Kurenai was so happy for him as well, it was the first time that Naruto had managed to catch Kurenai in a Genjutsu long enough for him to place a killing blow upon her. Most of the time, Naruto's Genjutsu wouldn't last very long on Kurenai, previous to this stretch of training, his record was about one second. Naruto had been quite surprised, the first time he had cast a Genjutsu at Kurenai this time around; he had managed to keep her in it almost five seconds at the beginning, while long enough for him to kill her if he rushed, he wanted a better time. Just recently, he had managed to keep her in it a full minute before she broke it, plenty of time for someone to kill her.

"Well, this is the last time that we will fight each other with strictly Genjutsu, Naruto." She said to Naruto's smiling visage. His smile dropped immediately. "I have no more I can teach you about Genjutsu; all you need is to practice." She said after seeing his expression. Naruto's smile immediately bloomed again.

Their smiles reflected one another for a few more minutes before Kurenai drew herself up, looking much more proper than before, "Uzumaki Naruto, I hereby declare you a master in the field of Genjutsu due to the terms agreed upon by the Hidden Villages." She declared. Naruto's wide eyes were her only answer.

His thoughts went into overdrive, he was only a chuunin at this point, he had only been studying Genjutsu about five months and he was already a master? He thought it took years to master a branch of one of the ninjutsu areas. How could it be he was already considered a Master in Genjutsu when he had only been a student for so short a time? He turned to ask Kurenai these questions when she continued in a subdued voice.

"According to the Hidden Villages, when you can manage to land a killing blow against another recognized Genjutsu Master using only Genjutsu, you are considered a Genjutsu Master. The only other way to be named one is for another Master to evaluate your prowess and declare you one with the approval of at least two other Masters. It doesn't matter if you have the branch complete or not, the Master title may not seem as hard to get as a ninjutsu master title but it holds a lot of weight Naruto-kun. As much as it strikes at my ego to say that you are a master after only five months, you also know me much better than you will know your enemies so don't let it go to your head, okay?" she said as she looked at him. Naruto nodded.

"I won't Kurenai-sensei, thank you for your teachings, I'm very sure that it would have taken me much longer to master Genjutsu without your help and I will never forget your teachings." He said as he bowed low to his sensei.

Kurenai smiled brightly at him as he straightened up, "And I thank you Naruto, for learning the branch of Genjutsu and using it so effectively up until now. You have earned this and I am proud to call myself your teacher, and now…" she said as her smile widened just slightly more, "your equal in the field of Genjutsu." She said and Naruto's smile widened as well. Naruto waited a moment more before stepping forward and wrapping his girlfriend in an intense hug, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed against his and the feeling of contentment he felt when her own arms encircled his in response.

"Thank you Kurenai-chan." He said, and the warmth in his voice was unmistakable.

They separated a few moments later, both still smiling as Kurenai spoke again, "We need to go see Hokage-sama, he needs to update your file with this." She said. Naruto nodded and the two began walking away from their secret training spot near his heated waterfall.

It was before the two reached the edge of the forest when Naruto spoke, "What do you say to having a dinner date to celebrate tonight?" he asked, having become considerably more comfortable with asking her for dates since he had when he first tried.

Kurenai glanced at him and smiled, "Sure." She said as her hand reached out, lacing with his for a few seconds before she dropped it again. Naruto frowned, unhappy with how they had to keep their relationship secret from everyone. The only person who knew about it was Jiraiya, not even the Sandaime or Tsunade knew of it yet.

It was this thought that brought the next suggestion to his lips, "Would you mind going out for that date tonight?" he asked, seeing her raise an eyebrow as she looked at him, he knew she was still against them being seen in public as a couple, "I mean, I want to introduce you to Ayame and Teuchi, they own Ichiraku ramen and I really want you to meet them. They were the ones who fed me when I didn't really have the money." He said, laying it on a bit thick and hoping he could get her to agree.

Kurenai bit her lip, her red eyes darted to his own before they retreated to the sky, she kept silent for a few more minutes as they walked towards the edge of the wood, "I would like to meet them Naruto-kun." She said and Naruto's budding smile was her reward, "But I'm still not comfortable being introduced as your girlfriend. I wanted to wait for another year if you don't mind." She said, her nervous habit showed as she looked at him, the way her lip was now being gnawed upon instead of being chewed showed she was worried about upsetting him by saying what she wanted.

Admittedly, Naruto was upset that she still did not want their relationship public, but she had provided even more reasons why she did not want their relationship to be paraded just yet during these past few months. As Naruto learned more about Kurenai, he learned she was slightly worried about what the public would think about her dating someone almost a decade younger than her. She was also worried about what her small group of friends would think, more along the lines of whether they would treat her the same or change their attitude, not if they accepted what she was doing. They were great friends; just she couldn't help but wonder.

Naruto sighed sadly, "Okay Kurenai-chan." He said, though even he could hear the exasperation in his voice. He saw Kurenai go to apologize but he held his hand up, "No, I'm not happy that you don't feel comfortable yet Kurenai-chan, but I'd much rather be together with you like this, than not be together at all if the village would just drive us apart." He said as he looked away from her, "Plus, I want you to always be able to tell me what you really feel, I don't want you to lie about something you aren't completely comfortable about." He added.

Kurenai looked at him, then her eyes panned around the area before she stepped closer to him and tilted his face, grasping his lips in a heated kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth she ravished his mouth with her passion before pulling away from him. His glazed look thereafter had Kurenai smiling warmly at him, "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said warmly as they then turned and left the comfort of the forest, shunshining to the Hokage's tower entrance when they did.

(Scene Break)

They had to wait a small amount of time before entering the Hokage's office. It was a bit of a surprise to the both of them when they walked into the office to see Tsunade behind the desk instead of the Sandaime. "Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked up from her paper work with a smirk, "Who'd you expect?" she asked, her eyes twinkling, "The candy man?"

"Well, you are sweet Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said from his place at the window. Naruto rolled his eyes, what a corny line, and Tsunade's eyes followed Naruto's but she glanced back at Jiraiya with a small glare.

"Shut up Jiraiya." She said before looking back at Kurenai and Naruto. "We were just talking about you." She said to Naruto. Naruto's eyebrows rose.

"What about?" he asked.

Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya and with a subtle nod, Jiraiya began, "I was asking for her permission to take you on a training trip." He said.

"What were you going to train him in and how long would it be?" Kurenai asked from next to Naruto. Naruto glanced at her before looking expectantly at Jiraiya, whom shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

"I was going to teach him sealing, some more ninjutsu of mine, some collaboration techniques with the toads." Jiraiya said, his arms crossed over his chest as he thought a moment before continuing, "If the toads deemed him ready, we might start the training necessary for him to become a sage. Of course, this would be what I'm focusing on, I'd still train him in Taijutsu, and I think you can give him some training material for what he has left of Genjutsu." He said as he looked at them.

"Actually, we came here to tell you that Naruto has passed his Genjutsu Mastery test, and I have already granted him the title. We were going to inform you so you could update his file." She said as her lips twitched when they saw Tsunade and Jiraiya both look at Naruto with a bit of shock.

"Already?" Tsunade whispered as she looked at Naruto, then Kurenai. "He managed to beat you with pure Genjutsu already?" she asked with a hint of incredulity.

Naruto shrugged as Kurenai spoke, "He knows me much better than he will know any enemy and he is familiar with my attack style. This makes it easier on him to fight me but it also makes it harder, the both of us are aware of our weaknesses and strengths because of the time we've spent training together so it is little surprise he was capable of passing so quickly." Kurenai stated as her eyes slid to Naruto, "However, that does not discount his accomplishment. He is a true Genjutsu master and I will be treating him as one of the only two recognized masters left in the village." She said as she looked at the two sannin. Naruto beamed in pride from Kurenai's compliments, what she said was very true. While he may have an easier time getting Kurenai into a Genjutsu because he knew how her thoughts worked, to an extent, it was also easier for Kurenai to get hers to work on him because of the same reason.

Jiraiya and Tsunade shared a look before Kurenai continued, "But, this has nothing to do with the fact you still haven't told us how long you wanted to take Naruto out of the village." She said as her eyes locked on Jiraiya's.

Jiraiya, and Tsunade, shifted a bit before Jiraiya spoke, "About three years."

Naruto's eyes widened and he blinked in shock as he looked at his master, he wanted to bring him away from the village for three years just for a training trip? How did that make sense? Naruto's eyes flickered to Kurenai and he was surprised to see, not outright rejection, but curious contemplation going on in her head. He really did not want to leave her so soon after getting to know her even better.

"Why do you have to take me out the village to train?" he asked as he turned to Jiraiya, "I could easily be trained here and still go on missions." He suggested.

Jiraiya shook his head, "Take these last two months for example Naruto, I was in the Village for no more than three days total. I have a spy network I have to contact and I need to travel for that to work. If you stayed here you would get a fraction of the training I could offer you in return for leaving." He reasoned.

Naruto thought for a moment before he looked at Tsunade, seeing her staring at Kurenai he decided to turn back to Jiraiya, "Why does it have to be so long then?" he asked as he watched Jiraiya's eyes flicker to Tsunade, "My training couldn't possibly last for three years straight." He said.

"Normally, I would tell you that three years is enough to get you to jonin status but, with the way you soak up techniques, I'm pretty sure the old pervert here could have you giving even him a run for his money." Tsunade said as her eyes finally left Kurenai's.

"There's another reason you want Naruto to leave the Village." Kurenai finally said as she looked at the two sannin. To their credit, they are both experienced and legendary shinobi in their own rights but Kurenai and Naruto were both observant. So, it was only the smallest of signs as Tsunade rolled her shoulder back and Jiraiya twirled the pencil in his hand that had both of them narrowing their eyes at the sannin. "So?" Kurenai pressed.

Knowing they had been found out, Tsunade sighed before placing her fingers in front of her and began, "There is an organization that is trying to collect the Bijuu." She said, which caught the immediate attention of both shinobi, "They call themselves Akatuski and we have no idea what they want with the Bijuu other than they are tracking down the jinchuuriki and trying to obtain them." Tsunade sighed lightly before continuing, "We know that all of their members are S-ranked and highly dangerous beings."

"Itachi and Kisame," Naruto said as his eyes widened, a piece of a puzzle snapping into place in his head. "That's why they showed up at the hotel, that's why they were trying to get me." He said as he looked at Jiraiya, who nodded solemnly.

"Exactly," Tsunade said but was cut off before she could say anything else.

"Wait a minute." Kurenai said as she rounded on Naruto, "You faced Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame?" she asked a hint of fury building in her eyes.

Naruto shrugged, "I was trapped in a hotel room waiting for Ero-sennin to show up, I improvised and managed to keep them from hurting me for all of about five seconds." He said. Of course, he purposefully kept the fact that he literally blasted Kisame away from him for insulting Kurenai and attempting to hurt Itachi purely because he had supposedly hurt her.

"Brat did pretty good, too," Jiraiya said as he chuckled, enjoying how Naruto frowned at his name for him. "Not a scratch on him and Kisame was blown through a wall. Boy was he pissed." He said as he chuckled. Naruto saw Kurenai narrowing her eyes as her analytical mind went to work.

"Anyways," Tsunade said, stopping further disruptions, and drawing Kurenai's attention "We need you capable of fighting these level opponents Naruto, for when they come for you. Unfortunately, the only three people who could train you are myself, whose free time is about to be sorely limited, Sarutobi-sensei, but I really want him to enjoy his retirement this time around, especially so he can get to know Konohamaru and reconnect with Asuma." She said and Naruto nodded, understanding that, "Finally, there's Jiraiya, who, well, I'm hesitant about but I have no other choice." She finished with a shrug of her shoulders and a chuckle at Jiraiya's whine behind her.

Naruto's eyes darted from Jiraiya then back to Kurenai, whose expression was guarded, then back to Jiraiya and finally rested on Tsunade before he sighed, "Can I have some time to think about this?" he asked. Tsunade nodded.

"The time limit for Jiraiya to leave is about two weeks, if you decide you want to go you can leave anytime into that period, if you wait too long, Jiraiya will have to leave without you and I can't promise to be sending you on too many missions because of the risk factor Naruto. Konoha has only four people who are, singlehandedly, capable of fighting S-rank ninja on these terms, myself, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Gai. I can't afford to place Gai and Kakashi on the same mission just for your protection." She said as Naruto nodded and Kurenai and he left the Hokage's tower, they separated, Kurenai heading to her apartment and Naruto headed to his, both to prepare for the date that was going to happen later that night.

(Scene Break)

Naruto waited until it was close to seven that evening before heading over to Kurenai's apartment. He smiled as he dropped down onto her street and made his way into her apartment building. He quickly moved up the stairs, making sure no one saw him as he approached her apartment and knocked on the door lightly.

He didn't wait long for Kurenai to answer the door, dressed in a revealing red dress that complimented her eyes perfectly. He gulped lightly as he drank in the sight of her very curvaceous body being contained within her dress. He noticed that she had on light makeup, some silver earrings and the bracelet he had bought her while they had been on the bandit mission almost a month ago. He smiled up at her, knowing she knew he was checking her out, she smiled back. "Good Evening Kurenai-chan." He said, "You look absolutely stunning tonight."

He enjoyed the light giggle she gave in return for his compliment and enjoyed the fact her eyes roved his body just as much as she responded, "Why thank you Naruto-kun." She said with a lilting quality to her voice, "I must say you look rather dashing tonight as well." She paused a moment, letting Naruto's smile increase slightly before stepping to the side, "Won't you come in?" she asked, waving Naruto into her apartment.

"Pardon the intrusion." He said politely as he stepped into her foyer, removing his shoes before following his beautiful companion to her dining room. He waited for her to seat herself before he even moved towards his seat. He was slightly surprised when she waved him into his seat.

"Dinner's not quite ready Naruto-kun." She informed him as she stepped towards the doorway which led to her kitchen, "Please wait a few minutes more." Naruto nodded and took his seat; his eyes followed his girlfriend until she disappeared into her kitchen.

He shivered lightly, feeling a thrill run through him as he thought of Kurenai as his girlfriend. It surprised him, after almost three months of being in a relationship with Kurenai, the thrill and excitement he had felt from first becoming her boyfriend, along with the sensations she caused throughout his body had not dulled. If anything, Naruto felt that they had increased in intensity.

His desire for her touch, her scent, or even just for the sight of her had not waned at all. He still felt his heart catch in his chest when she smiled at him. He still felt his breath hitch when she caught his gaze from across a room. His stomach did back flips to the tune of her laughter. His knees grew weak when she sent him that smoldering look that always ended in a kiss that curled his toes. His tongue always licked his lips when she leaned in for a kiss. His eyes glazed when she touched him and his mind fogged when she kissed him. Naruto knew, without a doubt, he was hooked on Kurenai, and he knew he could do nothing to escape her grasp, even if he wanted to. His body responded to her unlike anyone he had ever met or even fantasized about.

As Naruto came to this realization, he watched as Kurenai came out of her kitchen carrying the food for the dinner that they were to share. When she set the food down, Naruto's eyebrows rose as he looked at the food in slight surprise, "Kushiyaki?" he asked.

Kurenai smiled at him and nodded her head as she sat down across from him, "Would you like to know what is for dessert?" she asked mischievously.

Naruto smiled lightly, "Would I be wrong in assuming Kasutera?" he asked.

Kurenai smirked lightly as she served herself, "You'll just have to wait and see." She said, but Naruto knew he was right. Why Kurenai would recreate their first date's food was a bit confusing but Naruto wasn't complaining. Especially when he tasted her food and found that he liked it even better than his own.

Their meal was passed in a comfortable silence, the both of them sharing glances and enjoying each others company as they ate. Dessert turned out to be the Kasutera that Naruto had guessed, leading Naruto to smirk at Kurenai's smiling face.

Kurenai set a single piece of cake on a saucer and pulled two forks from her side of the table before approaching Naruto's seat, sitting next to him and placing the cake in front of the both of them.

She seemed a little hesitant but took her fork, putting a piece of the cake on it before turning to Naruto, offering the piece with her fork and a look in her eyes. Naruto smiled at her before opening his mouth and eating the piece from her fork with relish. He smiled at her when he finished, "It's delicious Kurenai-chan, thank you." He said before he grabbed his own fork and cut a piece, holding it out for her just like she had for him. She smiled demurely as she opened her mouth and ate the piece much like he had.

When she was finished, she smiled at him, "Thank you." She whispered quietly, seemingly enhancing the intimacy of the moment as she quietly managed to put another piece on her fork and offer it to him. The couple continued this form of feeding their partners, identical smiles on each others' faces and a tingling in the air from the intimacy of the experience.

The cake piece was soon polished off and Naruto glanced at the dishes before looking back at Kurenai, whom was placing her fork back down on the table. He took advantage of her slight distraction and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers as soon as she turned back to him. Kurenai was surprised for all of a second before returning his passionate kiss with fervor, the both of them nipping at each other's lips, seeing whom would grant the other access first.

Naruto smiled as Kurenai pulled away from him a few minutes later, her lips full and pouty, just as they always turned out when they wound up kissing from his passionate response to her. Because neither of them had won their little kissing game, Kurenai smirked at him, "As much as I like that," she said as she placed a small and chaste kiss on his lips, "We really need to clean up before we can get our treats for the night." She said as she moved to stand. Naruto grinned, standing behind her and moving with her until she was clear of the table. He quickly formed his cross handed seal, making three clones whom shot him a small glare of envy before moving towards the dishes on the table as he swept Kurenai off her feet.

Kurenai let out a short yelp and threw her hands around his neck as her legs were cradled by his arms. Naruto grinned down at her, "Now, where to my queen?" he asked cheekily. Kurenai blew the single piece of her unruly raven locks out of her face as she looked at him. She eyed him briefly before leaning up, and pressing her lips to his in another kiss that left Naruto rather cross eyed as he looked down at the coy smile she was giving him after retreating.

"The couch seems to be very comfortable." She said as way of answering and Naruto nodded, remembering how much time he had spent on her couch in the past few months in kissing bliss as he had dubbed his many make out sessions with Kurenai. He took little time in getting to the couch, laying her onto the plush cushions so he could sit next to her and still have easy access to her.

He sat next to her, his lips reclaiming hers as she leaned against him, pressing her generous chest against his chiseled one with a small moan that Naruto had become accustomed to in the past month. He smiled into their kiss, which allowed Kurenai's probing tongue to slip past his lips and crash against his teeth until her hands found his sensitive spot on his back. He arched his own back in response, pressing himself against her in a pleasurable melding of flesh as his own mouth let loose a moan that was infinitely deeper yet no less arousing to his partner. Her tongue slipped past his teeth and attacked his own, massaging it as they had done countless times before. He fought back subconsciously as his hands went to her delectable body, grasping her around the back and rubbing into the sensitive skin that her dress left to the air. He enjoyed the fact that her whole back was free for his exploration, he had often had to work his way past bra straps and simply run his hands over her clothes but the skin to skin contact that her dress allowed certainly enhanced their intimate touches.

Naruto felt like electric shocks ran through his body as she arched into him again from his massaging of her back. He felt her wonderful breasts straining against his own chest and, not for the first time, desperately wished that he could cup and caress those wonderful globes of flesh. He tried to strangle that want though, still too uncertain to go farther than just kissing with his girlfriend. His left hand went down her back, stopping just above her bum, caressing her skin lightly before tracing back up her side, purposefully avoiding the skin he really wanted to touch in order to avoid angering his girlfriend.

He was slightly surprised when he felt Kurenai pull away from him, her head was thrown back in a throaty moan that had his member swelling immediately from the sight of his girlfriend in such a pose, the expanse of neck and skin that she showed were incredibly sexy. Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto's head shot forward, his lips latching onto Kurenai's throbbing jugular and sucking harshly. His blood raced in time with hers as he heard her practically mewl like a cat under his mouth. He drew back from her neck but didn't move away from her skin as he wanted to continue hearing those sounds from her.

His lips ghosted over her creamy skin. He closed his eyes as he felt his stomach clench when he placed another light kiss on her neck and she responded just as he had hoped, with a groan of pleasure that had blood rushing from his head and down to his member. His mouth moved to her earlobe, placing a kiss directly below her ear had her body shivering below him and his hands moved in concert, rubbing all of the sensitive spots that he had found over the past month, leaving Kurenai to writh beneath his fingers, almost as if she were his instrument and he the master. His confidence, boosted, Naruto's mouth moved from her neck and to the expanse of shoulder that her dress exposed. He latched his lips onto her skin again, suckling it gently this time, but hard enough to where he could see a bruise beginning to spread from where he had placed his lips.

His eyes locked on the bruise and a sense of satisfaction came over him that he had never felt before, as if the marking upon her skin, however fleeting it may be, was significant in a way he would have never imagined. He felt a rush of pride at the fact that he had _marked_ like that and that she was _his_. As odd as that may have been in his conscious thoughts, Naruto's teenage body was now overflowing with hormones, his normally ironclad will overridden by nature's call. The odd thought brought, not disgust, but pride and a sense of satisfaction that emboldened Naruto.

Before he was conscious of the fact, Naruto's hand moved, his right hand slid down to her waist, sliding onto the silky feeling of her dress. His left hand went to her head, threading into her raven locks with pleasure. He latched onto her neck again, drawing forth another throaty moan that had his blood pounding in his ears as his hand moved up her stomach, softly stroking it before he reached her bust and gently cupped her wonderfully full breasts.

He hesitated for a moment as he moved his mouth, dragging his lips across her neck once again so she would moan and to see if she would stop him. When the moment had passed, his hand gently squeezed her through her dress. His blood turned to a raging inferno when he heard the moan that elicited from her body. He felt her breath grow ragged from his ministrations and he moved his mouth up her chin and captured her lips in another kiss as he gently rolled her breast in his hand, marveling in the weight that he carried while wondering how her breast would feel without the dress in the way. That thought was ripped from his head as he leaned back slightly, watching as Kurenai's glazed red eyes seemed to travel around the ceiling of the apartment they were in and her chest heaved, even as he still cupped a breast with his hand. He saw Kurenai coming back to him, her eyes starting to focus and he didn't want that, he wanted those eyes glazed in pleasure and her writhing in ecstasy beneath him. He leaned forward, crashing his lips to hers and he felt her tense as he squeezed her breast when he did. He hesitated but a moment, wondering why she was suddenly so tense when he saw her red eyes widen and then her hands were at his own chest, instead of caressing, they were pushing him harshly away from her body. "Stop!" she yelled as she pushed, making Naruto almost stumble from the couch from the power she put behind the thrust.

Naruto recovered from her push slowly, pushing himself up from on his back and his eyes were wide as he watched Kurenai. Her chest was heaving from the short breaths he had allowed her between her moans. Her dress was slightly askew from his gentle groping and her hair was mussed up even more than normal from where his hand was ripped from it. Her lips were full of blood, looking pouty. Her cheeks were flushed with a delectable blush that Naruto had never seen on her face before; it was bigger and redder than he could ever remember. All of this paled in comparison to the piece of her body that stopped Naruto dead in his tracks from jumping her again, her red eyes stared at him with an expression that he could place with such certainty that it broke his heart to see this look on her face, of all people.

That look was fear.

The fear that was present in her eyes was one that reminded him almost too much of the citizens of Konoha from his younger years. He had never thought he would ever see that look from her directed upon him. It paralyzed his mind and he did only what was instinctual, his hand reaching out to her in a silent plea to withdraw that look and allow him to touch her again. "Kurenai-chan-" he said as he reached for her.

The flinch away from him was something that broke his very soul. He felt his eyes watering as she continued looking at him with such a look. Her hand came up, pushing across her breasts and she used her other to push herself further away from him on the couch, "I-I think you should go Naruto." She said shakily.

Naruto's heart couldn't bear such a remark, she couldn't possibly mean what she just said. There was no way his Kurenai would ever tell him to leave her. "Please-" he whispered, "Please Kurenai-chan." He said brokenly.

Kurenai's own fear abated slightly and Naruto saw a small ray of hope but when he reached for her again, her eyes grew guarded once more, "Please leave Naruto." She said, her voice was definitely not the musical tones he had heard from her up until now. Her strong voice was fractured, sounding almost as broken as Naruto's had but Naruto had no choice now. He couldn't stay here with what Kurenai had just said. He stood and, with a last broken and apologetic look at his girlfriend, Naruto fled her apartment. In his haste, he didn't even grab his sandals, he just flung her door open and ran as fast as he could out her apartment, never hearing the strong sob that followed him.

His fleeing form was hard to follow as he leapt from the street up to the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, attempting to see his way in the dark through his blurry tears. He stumbled once, falling down a two story building, causing his teary face to be covered in dirt and his spotless kimono to tear and become stained by some liquid that was in the alley he had fallen. Naruto stood again and moved on, the night accepted his pain, his loss, his suffering, and his agony. The trail of tears he left was unseen, his path undeterred, and his form was swallowed by the blackness of the night.


	33. Revelations

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he landed atop the Shodaime's head inside the Valley of the end. Sasuke, whom had just landed on the opposite side of the valley, atop his own ancestor's head; turned to look at Naruto, rage burning in his eyes as he looked at his former teammate.

Naruto's face morphed into a dispassionate look as he beheld his, now traitorous, ex-teammate. He thought back to this morning, remembering how it had been an entire week since his disastrous date with Kurenai. A sharp pain entered his heart as he thought of his girlfriend/ex-girlfriend. He still wasn't sure where he stood with her since he hadn't tried to contact her and she had yet to do the same.

He had been training in his special spot, attempting to remain away from the regular populous, and managed to do that for most of the day. It was early afternoon when he ventured back into the village, looking for a late lunch from Ichiraku's, when Shizune ran across him and immediately sent him to Tsunade's office.

Naruto had been upset, but reported almost immediately, and upon arriving, had been briefed that Sasuke had left the village last night. Naruto's hand had clenched, hearing his teammate had abandoned the village that had pampered him so much. To top it off, Shikamaru had been assigned the mission and set off with Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Rock Lee, whom had been healed by Tsunade and cleared for duty for only one day.

Almost immediately, Naruto had tensed when he heard Tsunade mention that she didn't have any Jounin or chuunin to send after them until, at earliest, the next three hours, and Shikamaru was not to be expecting any reinforcements. Naruto had asked why he hadn't been contacted and Tsunade shrugged, having said that she wasn't even sure if he was in the village because she hadn't had anyone who had seen him for the past three days, when he had dinner with the Naras.

Despite the fact that his commander might not know where her forces were, especially a jinchuuriki, Naruto had been angry with himself for isolating himself, as it was obvious that Shikamaru and Yoshino had picked up on his mood when he ate with them. They had been delicate and, when he mentioned he didn't want to talk about it, they had backed off. Naruto had offered to go reinforce the team and Tsunade smiled lightly as she looked at him, "I'd figured you would, and I give you second in command of the team, do what you must to bring Sasuke back…" she trailed off before making her next order, "If you can not return Sasuke, the Sharingan can't be allowed into enemy hands." She sighed heavily as she looked into Naruto's slightly surprised eyes, "Do you understand, Chuunin Uzumaki?" she asked, purposefully using his rank and name to make him understand the gravity of the situation. Naruto had nodded and immediately turned from his commander, heading out of the village with all of the speed he possessed.

It hadn't taken Naruto long to catch up to the fading Chouji, summoning fifteen shadow clones, three to carry his friend back to the village, and the rest to escort them. Naruto had a fierce appreciation for his big boned friend after the crater he saw surrounding his opponent. He hadn't allowed that to slow him though, quickly moving on, he arrived to watch as someone shoot a spinning arrow towards Neji's tired and battered form. Naruto hadn't wasted a second, dipping down and grabbing Neji just as the arrow launched through the space that Neji had been in moments before. Naruto hadn't wasted anytime, quickly going through a few hand-seals, and his opponent was caught in a Genjutsu for all of two seconds and those few seconds resulted in Naruto blasting the guy with a fully powered Futon: Kamaitachi. The thing that fell from the chopped trees was only remotely human and Naruto had paused only a moment to make sure the guy was dead before summoning another four clones to accompany the heavily bleeding Neji.

Naruto leaped into the trees, feeling chakra signatures on both ends of his range, healers from Konoha's direction, and two sources that were flaring further ahead. He had run ahead, finding Kiba and Akamaru harmed, as well as an unharmed Kankurou, down in a valley, but the hardhead had waved him off, saying he had already defeated his opponent and was slowly making his way up the wall of the valley. Naruto had moved on yet again, wondering who it was that was left.

His answer came later, seeing Temari near his closest friend, had a smile on his face as he saw his friend mostly unharmed. Shikamaru had hurried him along, telling him that he needed to hurry to help Lee. Naruto had moved quickly, coming across a fierce battle between Gaara and some dude who could easily manipulate his bones. Naruto had watched for a few moments, before he skirted the battle and dashed to where he felt his teammate fleeing. Thus, we find ourselves in their stare-down.

"What is it you want now?" Sasuke asked; anger evident in his voice as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Sasuke, "What exactly do you think you're doing Sasuke?" he asked, looking at his teammate with a curious face.

Sasuke scoffed, "As if you care, dobe." He said as he sneered, liking how Naruto's mouth twitched at his perceived slight, "You're the one who left the team because you could see that the team was only holding us back." He admitted.

Naruto blinked in surprise as he looked at Sasuke, "I should thank you, actually, because of you I managed to see my error and found my way out of the slump I had unknowingly put myself in." he said, looking at Naruto with an appraising eye, "You know, I had always thought you were an idiot but you actually seem to be able to use that thing you call a brain, if only slightly." He said haughtily.

Naruto blinked again, letting his teammate talk was allowing him the chance to test their surroundings and get a feel for his mental state, "Really?' he asked, noncommittedly as if what Sasuke had just said was mildly interesting. Naruto was actually really worried about someone else being around to help Sasuke reach wherever he was heading. If the power of the person he had just passed was any indication, Naruto would be in for a serious fight.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course, you overlook even the most basic of things." He offered as he looked at Naruto's slightly curious glance, he smiled wider, though it held no mirth and only a dark undertone, "Don't tell me you didn't realize it." He said with a slight tone of astonishment. Naruto's doubting gaze was his answer.

"You would have to be more specific than 'it,' Sasuke," Naruto retorted, almost satisfied that he would be capable of launching an attack on Sasuke without anyone else around.

Sasuke chuckled, reminding him eerily of Orochimaru, "Oh, this is rich. I can't believe you, a sensor, couldn't sense the way that the Hokage keeps track of their most high profile ninja." He taunted, causing Naruto to frown. Sasuke smirked, looking for all the world like the cat that caught the canary, "I noticed my ANBU detachment almost since Kakashi had started to train me in chakra detection, don't tell me you didn't sense them Naruto. It's how they keep an eye on anyone they consider a flight risk or high profile to the village." He reiterated, and Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, thinking back to when he had become a sensor and tried to remember if he ever felt any ANBU near his house. It didn't take him long to shake that notion.

"You're out of your mind Sasuke. I never had an ANBU team following me; the only person who can hide from me is Ero-sennin and Orochimaru." Naruto said confidently, at least, they were the only ones he knew of.

Sasuke blinked in surprise before his smile returned, "Then, it makes me wonder what type of observation they have on you Naruto. I know for a fact, that there is a mission regarding your continued loyalty to the Leaf, the elders couldn't keep their mouths shut when I mentioned how you were getting stronger so suddenly." He said, obviously trying to attack Naruto's conviction. Naruto, admittedly, wouldn't put it past the elders, and the Sandaime, to order an observation in order for the safety of the village but that wasn't important right now. Now, he was sure that they were alone and he could take care of Sasuke himself.

It was when Naruto moved; however, when Naruto's sensor quickly noticed a chakra signature moving quickly towards Sasuke from the other side. Naruto made the choice fast, knowing he had one shot at this, and cast his fastest and most effective Genjutsu to disorient Sasuke. "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu." He knew it was a long shot, since he had already hit Sasuke with this Genjutsu before but he had little choice, if the chakra he felt was real, he was about to be in way over his head.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was ready for him, his sharingan flared to life and Naruto felt his Genjutsu shatter almost as soon as it took hold. Sasuke smirked and Naruto took a step back as an eerie chuckle floated across the valley. "Well, Well Naruto-kun. I hadn't expected to see you so soon after our last encounter." His snake-like voice whispered.

Naruto grimaced as he saw Sasuke glance at Orochimaru with a glint of dark desire as Orochimaru placed a hand down on his shoulder. "Orochimaru, can't say this is a pleasure." He said through gritted teeth, his body tense and ready to spring at the slightest movement of the snake sannin.

Orochimaru chuckled again, "Well, this is a pleasure Naruto-kun." He said happily, "I wish to repay you for almost killing my medic!" he said angrily and a snake shot from his sleeve, heading towards where Naruto had been seconds before.

Naruto had leaped to the side, avoiding the, probably poisonous, snake quickly. Unfortunately for Naruto, this was Orochimaru's plan as a hidden snake, the color of the rock surrounding Naruto, launched forward as soon as Naruto's feet left the ground, sinking into his side with a vicious hiss. Almost immediately, Naruto dropped to a knee as he landed, feeling the poison within his system doing a quick job on him. His vision grew blurry and Orochimaru and Sasuke both smirked at him as he fell forward from his weakness, "Take this gift from myself Naruto-kun. Consider it in turn for delivering Sasuke-kun to me the way he is." He said as he and Sasuke melted into the ground from Orochimaru's unique jutsu. Naruto cursed once more in his head, wondering if Kyuubi could flush his system.

" ** _This poison is particularly potent; no doubt he chose it because he knew exactly who you are. It may take a bit before I can. I'll see you when you wake up brat, and I want you to go train more, that was pathetic being caught off guard so easily._** " Kyuubi remarked from its cage and Naruto sent a mental scoff at that before his eyes closed and he crashed to the stone beneath him from the poison taking effect.

Naruto groaned as he took in the familiar smell of the hospital. He flexed his arms and legs, feeling the stiffness of his muscles that was probably because of the poison he had been injected with. He cracked an eye open, and immediately shut it when light flooded into his dilated eyes. Movement by the window, and the shutting of the shutters alerted Naruto to the fact he wasn't alone and Naruto's sensor picked up a person he hadn't seen in almost two months.

"I turned the lights down Naruto. You can open your eyes." Kakashi's voice floated to him from somewhere on his right. Naruto cracked his eye open again and sighed when he didn't have to shut it again. The lights of the hospital had been dimmed so it was a comfortable light that slowly allowed his eyes to adjust to having light within them.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, his throat was rather parched and he was slightly surprised when Kakashi handed him a cup of water before answering.

"About a day that poison was perfect for you. Probably one of the only types that would have affected you that well," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded.

"Orochimaru is definitely one of the only people I would have expected to be able to counter me so effortlessly." He admitted, even though he didn't respect the man as a teacher, he could respect the ninja that stood in front of him on his merits alone. Kakashi nodded.

"I figured it was Orochimaru. When I got there after you, all my pack and I could sense was Sasuke and a snake had managed to disappear into the ground. I couldn't follow their scent anywhere and I hurried you back to the healers." He admitted.

Naruto eyed his former sensei, trying to decide exactly how to take that statement. By what he was saying, Kakashi would have followed Sasuke and left him to die if he had been able to follow his scent. It took Naruto a few more moments before he rejected the idea, despite the fact Kakashi had not followed his code in terms of the team, he would follow that code on the mission, and Kakashi would have secured him transport back to Konoha before heading after Sasuke.

Kakashi locked eyes with Naruto for a moment before the man turned away, unable to hold his gaze, "I'm sorry Naruto." The man said after struggling for a few minutes in the silence that fell between them. Naruto blinked; never had he heard the man sound as sincere as he just had. At least, not with him. Naruto was about to ask why when Kakashi spoke again, "I'm so sorry for my actions as your sensei." He clarified.

Naruto's surprise was rather evident, as well as the anger that took over after that. Naruto didn't say anything, however, merely staring at the averted eyes of his former sensei.

"I know you would never allow me to be your sensei Naruto. I don't think I even deserve the honor of having called you a student. I never taught you anything." He admitted and Naruto's anger abated slightly from the obvious shame and regret that Kakashi was emitting. The fact the man was here, apologizing so sincerely was a large step for the man who had acted as if he knew what was best for Naruto since he had met him. "You already knew teamwork and the tree climbing exercise. You were the glue who held the team together until they tried to tear you apart. I was trying to allow you all to come to terms with your own issues and work together, sort of like you did for the bell test but it failed. They pushed you too hard and I should have stepped in to stop their constant beratement of you as well as their unresolved issues." He said.

Naruto again blinked, watching as Kakashi took a deep breath before sighing just as heavily. "Why did you refuse to train Sakura and I when you offered training to Sasuke without him asking?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi blinked and hung his head, "I was assigned a mission to keep him in the village. He was considered a flight risk and I was given leave to teach him anything I wanted. I had offered him training before you two because I wanted to make sure that he knew it was on MY terms, not his own. I didn't want him to think he could ask for whatever he wanted and he would get it." Kakashi explained, looking at Naruto he continued, "I was going to follow my own sensei's plan, I made you work in teamwork until I felt you were ready, right before the wave mission for your team, and then I would wait for you to ask for help before actually teaching you. I believed that if you didn't want to ask for help then you didn't need it. It was to help you realize that you can't do everything on your own." He explained.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, placing himself into Kakashi's shoes and nodded, understanding the man's stance but, at the same time, not thinking it was the correct approach, after having denied him help for close to two months, Naruto was not about to ask Kakashi for help. "Okay," he said and Kakashi raised his head, looking at Naruto with slight hope in his eyes, "but what about the month during the Chuunin Exams?" he asked, his voice was cold but not frigid.

Kakashi shook his head, "I have two reasons for that, though neither are excuses for that debacle in my teaching you." He admitted, looking at Naruto again, "The first, and most obvious, is that I never expected you to ask for help since you had been ignoring me for close to a month already Naruto. Your abilities had increased and you sought help from others before me. I never expected you to ask, or accept, my help so I sent someone else and I was pretty sure you were going to deny him but I wanted to try." He said and Naruto ceded that with how Naruto had been acting, that was a reasonable deduction. "The second is the same reason that I had taught Sasuke. We were fairly sure that the reason Orochimaru had attacked your team was for Sasuke, and the Hokage wanted me training him exclusively to repel attacks as well as to ensure his loyalty to the village." He admitted with disappointment in his voice, "While I failed in that regard, I do regret teaching him the chidori and the way he used it upon you Naruto. I had told him never to use it on a comrade and he completely disregarded me, I apologize." Kakashi said with heat in his voice, obviously angry about the way Sasuke had used his prized jutsu.

Silence fell between the two as Naruto digested what he had said, and reconciled that he wasn't angry at Kakashi for his teaching, he had failed in regards to their team, but his methods were not wrong and he had reasons behind everything he did. It was much harder to hate the man when he understood that Kakashi had just made an error in judgment in regards to his first genin team. "So," Naruto trailed looking at Kakashi, "What do you want?" he asked, wondering why Kakashi was apologizing, he wouldn't ever accept the man as a teacher.

The way Kakashi's face raised, locking with Naruto's own did bring a strange warmth to his chest, "I was hoping that, considering such a horrible job I did as your teacher, you would be capable of forgiving me enough to consider me a friend, Naruto." Naruto's surprised expression was complete; this was not something he would have expected. "I realize that I wasn't a good sensei for your team, so I decided that I would try to reconcile with you and become your friend. I- I want to get to know you as a person and not treat you as a student. By all accounts, from Asuma and Kurenai, you are a remarkable person and I want to get to know the person I should have had a hand in helping to cultivate." He admitted.

Naruto thought for a moment, looking at the sincerity that was shining in Kakashi's eyes with a penetrating gaze before his gaze softened ever so slightly, "Answer me this Kakashi, if you were Sasuke's anchor to the village… what is my own anchor?" he asked, the idea that Sasuke had planted in his head sprouting from what Kakashi had said, "Sasuke said he could feel the ANBU team that followed him around the city but I can't feel any presence that follows me to make sure I remain loyal." He admitted, "As a jinchuuriki, I should be one of the highest profile ninja in fear of running."

Kakashi blinked before his eye darted to the window, he closed his eye, feeling a pulse of chakra from Kakashi before Kakashi opened his eye again. "What I am about to tell you could get me thrown in prison Naruto." He said seriously, Naruto nodded, "To tell ninja what their loyalty protection is can be seen as a severe breach of trust from the Hokage." He informed Naruto, "I know when you were younger, you had an ANBU team that watched you, and, as far as I know, they have never stopped that. Even as I taught you, the Sandaime kept the ANBU around you. I have no idea what your current detail is, however, since I was taken off a your sensei about a month ago." He admitted.

Naruto nodded, "So, I have minders, but I probably can't sense them?" he asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "Or, the Hokage is keeping his minders close to chest. He could assign another mission without my knowing if he really feels you warrant the attention, which you already said you do. I'm not the Hokage nor am I one of his advisors; I'm not privy to every one of your secrets." He admitted.

Naruto looked at Kakashi for another few minutes before he nodded, "Thank you." He said with warmth, "and I appreciate you wanting to be my friend, even if it is just to make up for your horrible teaching." He admitted, watching as Kakashi's slumped shoulders, for the first time, raised, "Friends?" Naruto asked, raising a stiff hand in an attempt to shake Kakashi's hand. Kakashi smiled as he stepped forward and shook Naruto's hand firmly.

"Friends." He said warmly, before he stepped back, "Well, I asked Tsunade-sama for this chance to talk to you and promised I'd let her know when you awoke, I'll see you later Naruto." He said as he stepped out the room.

Naruto let out a light sigh, "You can stop hiding there on the sill Ero-sennin, come on in." he called out in a strained voice. Jiraiya's head popped up from the other side of the window and climbed in, pushing the blinds aside and striking Naruto with a burst of light that had Naruto clenching his eyes close from the brightness. Naruto peeked at his master, and the inquisitive look he was trying to hide must have been picked up.

"I have no doubt of your loyalty to Konoha Naruto, you have people you want to protect here and you won't allow them to be harmed even if the rest of us hated you. That's all the insurance I need." He assured Naruto, "and I have no idea about the minders Sarutobi-sensei might have assigned, I do believe that there aren't any ANBU members I know that would be capable of hiding themselves from your sensor if you actively looked for them. I know Tsunade-hime hasn't assigned anyone either Naruto so I'd suggest you drop it, it's something you're going to have to live with, I know I do." He said with a wry chuckle. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Jiraiya chuckled again, "What? Just because I was the only loyal sannin, you don't think I have minders while in Konoha's territory?" he asked and Naruto shrugged in response. "Anyways, I was just checking in on you, thought anymore about the trip?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged noncommittedly, admittedly, he had thought about the trip, but he was loathe to be gone for three years from his home. "A little, but I don't want to leave for three years." He admitted.

Jiraiya nodded, "I understand, I won't argue that it's a bit daunting, especially for someone of your age, but I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't think it would really help you survive Naruto. Please give it a bit more thought." He said seriously. Naruto nodded and Jiraiya then climbed out the window again, "I'll talk to you in a few days, you know where to find me if you need me before then." He said as he giggled perversely before he vanished as Tsunade entered his room.

Naruto relaxed in the bed after Tsunade had left. He thought back to what Kakashi and Jiraiya had admitted, and the seed that Sasuke had planted grew inside Naruto. Naruto wondered with an insatiable curiosity, whom his minders might be. Jiraiya had said that he knew of no ANBU that could slip past his chakra detection and Naruto had spent hours in meditation flexing and testing his chakra sensor, he would have noticed if there were any signatures near his private training ground.

This begged the question, "Who are my minders?" he muttered to himself lowly, not wanting anyone to overhear him, despite being alone in the room. He would have already escaped the hospital if Tsunade hadn't threatened to tie him to the bed if she found him out of his bed before she dismissed him later today. He swore that he had seen a mischievous glint in her eyes as she told him she wouldn't release him just yet.

A light knock on his door interrupted his thoughts of ways to get out the hospital without being punished, "Come in." he said as he sat up. He smiled when he saw Shikamaru step into his room. Unfortunately, his smile slipped when he saw the morose mood that Shikamaru was in. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Shikamaru stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him and pulling the only seat in the room up next to Naruto's bed. It hit Naruto like a tonfa when Shikamaru's bags were made prominent from the closeness that his friend showed. "Chouji is in the ICU, Neji is stabilized, Lee is back in the hospital, Kiba and Akamaru are forbidden from missions for the next two weeks, at least." He said hollowly. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at his friend, wondering what exactly Shikamaru was building up to, this was usually how he expressed a problem, listing the reasons or causes and then getting to the crux of the matter before being capable of solving it. "You were poisoned, we needed help from the Sand, I got off with just a broken finger, and…" he trailed off, and Naruto remained quiet, knowing Shikamaru needed to work out what his real problem was before he could do anything about it. "I shouldn't have led that mission, Naruto." He said brokenly.

Naruto blinked in slight surprise at the conclusion that his friend had come to about his own mission, "Every member of my team is hurt horribly, put out of commission for two weeks at the least for the least hurt of us all and Chouji almost died because I left him there by himself." Naruto could feel Shikamaru's mood worsen as he kept speaking, driving himself deeper into a depression that Naruto was slightly familiar with, "Neji is only stabilized because you showed up when you did, Kiba and Akamaru would be dead without Kankurou and so would Lee and I if it weren't for our backup. It's a miracle that we didn't all die Naruto!" he exclaimed.

Naruto nodded his head, "It is." He agreed and Shikamaru's slightly incredulous gaze was his answer, "But, do you know why we aren't dead?" he asked. Shikamaru just stared at him, a lost look in his eyes as he looked to Naruto, for the first time, as someone who could help him instead of the other way around. Naruto knew Shikamaru had helped him tremendously so far and he was more than willing to discount Shikamaru's worries when he could, "Because you were the one leading them." He could see the doubt clear as day but he didn't allow Shikamaru to speak, "Shika, it's because you believed in the skills and abilities of your team that you almost managed to capture Sasuke without me with you from the beginning. You made the hard decisions in the course of the mission and everyone survived because of it. The fact you failed your mission doesn't mean anything, I was the one who ultimately failed you, not being capable of capturing Sasuke when he was in my grasp. I wouldn't even consider your mission a failure, every single one of your comrades is alive and on their way to recovering, no one died and that is a better record than most team leaders." He said strongly, pouring his admiration and respect for Shikamaru's actions into his words.

"I'm the reason everyone is hurt Naruto!" he said with a hint of desperation in his voice, "How could I ever lead a team knowing that my decisions cost lives? I can make that decision for myself, not for others." He said.

Naruto stared down his friend with a frosty glare, "So, you would let those who are less suited to lead become leaders when you have the chance to stop it?" he retorted, seeing how Shikamaru's mind turned, "You would step aside and let those with half your intelligence make those decisions and cost the hundreds of lives that your decision might only cost one?" he paused a moment, allowing that thought to penetrate into Shikamaru's thought processes. He launched his next strike as soon as he saw Shikamaru begin a counter-argument, "Grow up Shikamaru, you know that you are smarter than almost anyone in the shinobi corp, so you failed your first mission, learn from your mistakes and correct them so, the next time, you don't repeat them and save lives." Naruto punctuated the end of his speech with a harsh slap of his hand on his bed, while not as noise-making as he had hoped; he did see his words and actions had gotten to his friend.

Silence engulfed the two of them for the next few minutes as Naruto watched his friend carefully. When Shikamaru's eyes met Naruto's, Naruto knew he had succeeded, "Thank you Naruto, I think I need to go train." He said as he moved to leave, "I'm glad to see your alright, let us know if you wind up going on that trip okay?" he said as he stepped out of the room.

Naruto blinked at the sudden departure of his friend but a smile spread across his face as he recognized what Shikamaru had said, " _That lazy ass is going to train ha!_ " he thought to himself before he chuckled as he laid back in his bed.

" ** _I figured you'd have run as soon as you realized that you were in the hospital brat._** " Kyuubi said from its cage. Naruto shot up.

" _Hey, fuzzball._ " He greeted, getting tired of playing nice with the great beast that took every chance to degrade him.

Kyuubi chuckled malevolently, " ** _Much better than you I'm sure, weakling._** " Kyuubi retorted.

Naruto rolled his eyes, " _I'm not the one stuck in a cage._ " He thought back.

" ** _Are you completely sure about that?_** " Kyuubi asked with a tone of curiosity in its own voice. " ** _According to your teachers, pathetic bunch that they are, you can't even breathe without your Hokage knowing about it. Is my cage so much different from yours?_** " Kyuubi didn't end its tirade with the usual malevolent chuckle; instead, it actually seemed to want Naruto to answer its questions.

Naruto thought for a moment, " _I don't know._ " He thought back quietly, realizing that the Kyuubi did have a point. While Naruto may have a sense of freedom, with minders of the sort that his teachers had alluded to, Naruto was as trapped as Kyuubi was, his cage was just one of a different making.

" ** _Then, do something about it. I abhor the mere thought that my container may be so shackled by his village._** " Kyuubi retorted.

Naruto shook his head, " _And, what exactly, would you expect me do to about this? If Kakashi doesn't know about my minders then how would I manage to get the information?_ " he shot back, Kyuubi's arrogance knew little bounds.

Naruto heard the great beast heave a large sigh, " ** _Watch your tongue you insolent brat. I'm trying to help you and you're turning me down. You took the first step in bridging our connection, now I'm taking the next._** " Kyuubi admitted, and Naruto blinked in surprise, " ** _Now, to answer your question from before, are you, or are you not, the man who snuck into the Hokage tower and stole a precious scroll right out from under the Hokage's nose when you were barely trained?_** "

Naruto blinked, and then blinked again before face-palming himself from his absolute buffoon moment. " _Interesting prospect, but the fact of the matter is, I did get caught from doing that. If I do this, and get caught, it's very likely I'll get put away in an ANBU cell until they manage to figure some way of killing you with me because of village security._ " He thought back.

Naruto felt the Kyuubi give him a mental shrug, " ** _Then remain their little weapon, but I will not be lending you my power if you can't find someway of either removing the minders or you find out who they are._** " It said before retreating from Naruto's conscious mind.

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. On the one hand, he could place his trust in the village and not risk his career by breaking into the Hokage tower again to find out if he had minders. On the other, he could break that trust, gain access to his files and figure out what the village actually knew about him. Naruto thoughts whirled in his head until Tsunade dismissed him.

Later that night, Naruto cursed in his head as he looked upon the Hokage tower. " _You ready?_ " he asked the Kyuubi. Naruto had thought long and hard upon whether he should do this. Five hours of intense debate with himself, and the occasional comment thrown in by Kyuubi had left him with little choice but to invade the tower and figure out who his minders were in order to keep his current level of power. That's not to say that was the only reason he was doing this, far from it. Naruto was hoping he may be able to find something on his parents or anything else that might have been hidden from him by the Sandaime. The entire thought had left Naruto desperately wanting to hope out of his hospital bed and run into the tower that instant. The allure of knowing about his parents was a strong pull on Naruto's decision.

Once Kyuubi sent a mental nod, Naruto stealthily made his way past the guard patterns that he had picked out from watching the tower's defenses for two hours. Naruto would have some suggestions for Tsunade after this was done. He slipped down into an alley, making his way through the shadows of the night and next to the wall that surrounded the Tower. He waited until he felt the shinobi's chakra pass behind the wall before leaping over and landing with no sound on the other side. He looked around before dashing across the short space and slipped into the door leading into the back of the tower.

Naruto sighed lightly as he made his way down the halls of the administrative branch of the Tower. There were few guards within the tower itself if the Hokage was not present; something Naruto was able to tell with his sensor. It took Naruto little time to find the records department and reach the level where the records were stored; bypassing each guard and keeping his noise to a minimum while he stalked the halls.

Naruto looked at the door leading to the storeroom where his name should be filed and a sense of trepidation filled him as he laid his hand on the handle, and pushed it open. He braced for the trap he suspected was there and was disappointed when he didn't even see a seal glow in response to his intrusion. He frowned and stepped into the room, looking up and down the rows for the name Uzumaki. Naruto made sure to close the door behind him as he moved cautiously towards the row he suspected held his name.

Naruto wasted little time and soon found his name, picking up his folder with caution, Naruto's eyes flashed around and his sensor remained alert to any seals flaring before he sighed a small sigh of relief. Naruto was about to open the file when he heard the door open and two men stepped into the room. Naruto's eyes flashed as he quickly took three steps back then ran through a few seals and erected a small area around himself that would camouflage the fact he was here. He waited, with baited breath, as the two guards moved towards him, silent as he had been.

Naruto watched, silent as a hawk, as the guards moved closer to his own row. His eyes narrowed as he watched them almost ignore the rest of the room as they moved directly to where he had been standing not five seconds ago. One of them looked around and watched their backs as the other looked where Naruto had just taken his scroll from. The man stared for a few seconds before looking at his fellow guard and speaking in a low tone, "The alarm said that someone had taken from this hole but I can't see any that are missing." Naruto's eyes widened, he hadn't felt any seals flare when he touched the scrolls but he had still set one off without ever knowing.

"Let me check." The other guard said and they switched positions, Naruto's hands flashed as he saw the guard reach for the scroll that wasn't actually there. "Did you hear that?" the guard said as his hand snatched back and towards his kunai pouch.

"Yeah." The other guard said as they both nodded and moved back towards the door, where the scratching could be heard. Naruto breathed a small sigh in relief as his Genjutsu led the guards away from him. He needed to read this file quickly and then return it before they returned to check.

He flexed his sensor again, making sure none of the guards were on their way here when he quietly unwrapped the scroll and began looking for what he wanted. He noticed that the most recent information was at the end of the scroll so he would have to go almost to the end of the scroll to find out who his minders were, as they were probably assigned when he was much younger. He quickly unrolled the scroll as fast as he could; taking note of the missions' scrolls he had submitted had been placed in his file by storage scrolls. He reached the last two rolls of his scroll and took a shuddering breath, flexing his sensor to make sure those guards weren't on their way back just yet, before he unrolled it and his eyes went wide.

" ** _Damn_** " Kyuubi said from its cage. Naruto blinked as he looked at the personal information and 'protection detail' mission that had been assigned to him had numerous red stamps on the information. Nothing could be read as big red letters blazed into Naruto's eyes, " ** _HEO. Hokage's eyes only. It is only proper my container's information be protected beyond all others but this makes things problematic, those files are probably chakra keyed to the current Hokage._** " Kyuubi said from inside his mindscape and Naruto cursed as he realized that Kyuubi was right. It took Naruto a few moments but his desperation quickly turned to determination.

" _I've come this far, I'm not going to be deterred by this. I'll go to the Hokage's office and look through the desk. If I can't find anything there, will you be satisfied?_ " Naruto asked Kyuubi.

Kyuubi grunted and Naruto rolled the scroll up quickly and placed it back while he waited for the Kyuubi to agree or disagree. It was as Naruto felt the guards begin moving back towards the room that Kyuubi made its decision, " ** _Yes, let's go._** " It said as Naruto canceled his camouflage Genjutsu and moved to the other side of the room.

Naruto waited until the guards moved back into the room and slipped out the room as they walked back to the row Naruto had left his scroll in. Naruto moved through the halls like a ghost, his pranks and training allowing him to prowl through the halls with seasoned movements. Naruto knew the path he had to take to the Hokage's office and he wasted no time in getting there, avoiding patrols easily.

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage's door and hesitated but a moment as he pushed it open quietly, slipping inside the room with practiced ease. He took a moment to look at the darkened room, lit only by the moonlight coming in through the window behind the expansive desk he imagines himself behind. The room looked slightly eerie, devoid of light as he was used to, but the moonlight lends an ethereal glow to the room that makes Naruto realize exactly how wrong what he was doing was, at least, according to the Konoha charter. He hesitates only a few more moments, debating on leaving before he can be caught, but his resolve hardens and he steps to the desk, making sure to keep his sensor on full alert as he creeps around the wooden desk and crouches down to observe the six drawers that are on the desk, three on each side of where the Hokage sits. Naruto reaches forward, grasping the handle to the only cracked drawer, each of the other five were completely sealed, and pulled it open slowly, grateful to the fact that it slides open with no resistance. He looked inside and cracks a smile as he sees a bottle of sake along with two saucers, "Leave it to Tsunade to have sake inside her desk." He mumbled to himself as his eyes rake over the drawer. He was about to slip it closed when he noticed a slip at the back of the drawer, only visible because of his angle and the moonlight.

He carefully removed the sake bottle and two saucers before running his hands down to the bottom of the drawer and feeling for the groove. His actions were rewarded with a slight pop as the fake bottom of the drawer was released, popping up and revealing three scrolls.

Naruto swallowed and flexed his sensor once again, making sure no guards had gone off route, and he felt that the two guards in the records room had moved out from the room and seemed to be heading out of the tower. He reached forward hesitantly, grasping one of the scrolls and reading its name, "S-rank mission assignments." It said and Naruto set it back inside the fake bottom. He picked another one, this one read, "Uchiha Itachi." His eyes widened as he looked at the scroll, wondering what the famous betrayer of the Leaf had done to warrant a scroll inside the Hokage's own desk. Most likely, the scroll should have been inside the regular records vault, just like all rogue ninja. Naruto shook his head, he wished he could read this but he could only risk it if his own file wasn't the last scroll. He couldn't take it out of the office either, because the next time the Hokage looked, they would know that the scrolls had been touched and Naruto didn't really want to be investigated for this.

He placed the scroll next to him and reached for the last scroll. He brought the scroll up to his face and flipped it to face him, "Uzumaki Naruto." The scrolls name read and Naruto's heart beat faster. He quickly replaced the Itachi scroll, and flexed his sensor once more before literally flinging the scroll open in his haste to learn about his parents and his minders. Naruto's eyes racked over the top of his scroll, red letters once again blocked his thirst for knowledge and he cursed as he held back the tears of frustration that threatened to leak from his eyes. " ** _HO. Hmm, Hokage only? Is that to mean that only the Hokage can know?_** " Kyuubi questioned inside his mind and Naruto had to agree. The information must be passed down verbally and held inside the Hokage's mind as a failsafe to keep anyone from learning his parents' identities. That only begged the question, " _Who the hell were my parents if only the Hokage is privileged to such information? I'm also betting that others know my parents, probably Kakashi, and Jiraiya, certainly Tsunade. Their reactions to me were completely different._ " He thought to himself.

Naruto vowed to himself, to get that answer from someone once he had moved up one more rank. When he was a jounin, there was no way they could deny him his question. Regardless, he moved on, getting to the main reason he was here. He read the file and his hands grew sweaty as he realized the implications:

_Mission: Observation_

_Subject: Uzumaki, Naruto_

_Reason for Mission: Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.  
_

_Method of Mission: ANBU Team_

_Duration of Mission: Until graduation of Shinobi academy, to be taken over by Sensei or other means as designated by presiding Hokage._

_Mission assigned: ANBU Team two- Rat, Snake, Dog, and Cat._

_Mission accomplished?_

The accomplished had a red stamp saying it had been accomplished and that each of the ANBU team had been paid for an A-rank mission every month. He blinked as he read the next part.

_Mission: Observation/Loyalty_

_Subject: Uzumaki, Naruto_

_Reason for Mission: Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Flight risk._

_Method of Mission: Seduction._

_Duration of Mission: Undetermined._

_Mission Assigned: Yuuhi Kurenai_

_Mission Accomplished? Ongoing_

Naruto fell back onto his butt, his eyes wide and his mind whirling as the Kyuubi chuckled malevolently, " ** _Oh, this is perfect!_** " it crowed from inside Naruto's swirling emotions, " ** _She is a wily one, I believe I spoke too soon when I felt you had picked the right mate, she is absolutely the best actor and the best mate you could have picked as one steeped in illusions. Good job Brat!_** " Kyuubi retreated into his mind, laughing uproariously as Naruto's feelings of love came crashing back, the pain and heartbreak he had felt the night of Kurenai's rejection was harsher and more profound. He could hardly breathe as he looked at the paper, her name and the word seduction leaping out at him, taunting him, telling him he knew nothing of the woman he thought he had loved. Telling him that everything she had done was just an… an… Illusion that she had created to keep him in the village. Naruto felt tears battle at his eyes, but none would come. He sniffled once, just once, before taking his shaking hands and rolling his scroll back up and placing it back inside the fake bottom. He quickly placed the sake and saucers back as well.

Naruto stood his face as icy cold as it had been when he first felt his team's betrayal. He showed no emotion, his emotions having been snuffed out by the fact that his love and his, supposed, jiji, had led him around by the nose just to keep him in the village. No longer. His ties with his jiji were forever broken; never again would he look so kindly upon the old man whom had ruined his life so readily.

His feelings about Kurenai were confused, but he felt the overwhelming betrayal first of all and decided he would deal with his feelings about her later. He knew he needed to get out of here and he would do so using the training of a ninja, by placing all feelings aside and completing his objective with a ruthless efficiency.

Indeed, Naruto excelled when he placed his objective above all others, he was like a ghost as he passed through the corridors of the tower, easily bypassing any possible detection and arriving outside the tower without raising an alarm. He didn't even pause as he stepped out into the moonlight, disappearing from view as if he had never been there and bypassing the roving patrols of shinobi with an ease that he knew only Jiraiya or an ANBU could match.

Naruto didn't head home, his deadened emotions allowed him to prioritize his objectives, first, he made two clones, sending one to go get Jiraiya, whom he was sure was still up, despite the late hour, and the other to wait at the Nara household. He, himself, headed to the heads of the previous Hokages, settling himself above the spiky locks of the fourth so he could see the village in its nighttime glory. He knew it wouldn't take long for Jiraiya to notice something was wrong with him but Naruto had one test for the sannin whom he had come to trust above all but Kurenai. He wanted to give that man one last chance, only that one, because Naruto's trusting days were over, everyone else he ever made friends with were always going to be held at arms length to avoid the hurt he had been placed in once again.

Jiraiya appeared in a cloud of leaves with a frown on his face as he looked at the cold face of Naruto. "What's wrong?' he asked immediately, the concern in his voice gaining him a few points on Naruto's scale already, though Kurenai's concern had seemed genuine too and, he had to remember, Jiraiya was a master shinobi and spy, immersed being able to fake emotions.

"Do you know who my parents are?" Naruto asked, focusing his entire being on Jiraiya and trying to suss out if the man would lie to him or be truthful. That would decide what Naruto's next action was.

A tense silence fell over the two as wind whipped their hair past them, it looked to be a showdown between two powerhouses and Naruto supposed that it was as Jiraiya drew himself up, "Yes." He said and Naruto's eyes widened. Jiraiya frowned prominently, obviously displeased with Naruto's response, "I have known your parents since you were young, and I always disagreed with Sarutobi-sensei from keeping you knowing about them." He admitted and Naruto could sense the man was being truthful to him, "Why do you ask?"

Naruto opened his mouth, about to spew the question he had long since longed for an answer. His own conscience stopped him, his will faltered and he closed his mouth as he pondered upon that one question before he answered, "Because, I wanted to know if anyone did. Sarutobi always said he didn't know but he always lied about it and I never knew if anyone did know." He said honestly, though his voice was rather monotone. Jiraiya's eyebrows raised but Naruto spoke before he could, "Do you think I'm ready to know about them?" he asked, genuinely curious about Jiraiya's response.

Jiraiya looked at him scrutinously, his eyes racking over Naruto's form before he responded, "I think, that you could have the knowledge and not abuse it, as Sarutobi-sensei believed, but I wouldn't want to tell you just yet. I think you need to be a bit stronger before I would want to tell you." He said honestly. Surprisingly, Naruto wasn't angry with the man, the fact the man was being so blatantly honest was a surprisingly refreshing notion.

"When?' Naruto asked, knowing Jiraiya would know what he was asking.

"Solid Jounin." He replied, "If you go on the trip, three-four months tops." He said confidently. Naruto nodded.

"Thank you. I would like to go on the trip." Naruto replied, trusting this man with holding to what he just said and this also got him away from the people he might just attack if he saw them now.

Jiraiya nodded, "Okay, we can leave in a few days." He began but Naruto cut him off.

"I'd like to leave today, I want to train and wasting the next few days doesn't make sense, I've already said my goodbyes and we have permission. Let's go." He said.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as Naruto, "I don't know what happened Naruto but I'm going to get it out of you during training." He promised and Naruto almost nodded from how serious the man was, "I would have waited till morning but if you're insisting it has to be now." He trailed off, looking at Naruto, who nodded, "Then we can leave. I'm always ready myself, I'll send a messenger toad back once we are out of the country." He said as he turned and motioned Naruto to follow him before disappearing.

Naruto turned and looked at his home for the past twelve years of his life and he sighed, knowing he was going to miss it but he needed to train. He made two more clones, dispelling one so the clone at the Nara household could inform Yoshino and Shikamaru about his decision while the other headed to the Ichiraku stand. Naruto let out another sigh before he too, disappeared into a shunshin, not to be seen inside the village for the next three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, everyone knows what brought this story along. I had actually come up with this idea with the seduction mission as the premise. Alot of people write the story but always have it right after Naruto finds out about the betrayal. This shows you the buildup, the breakdown, and the continuation.
> 
> As for the few people who said there is no buildup... now that you see this... why do you think that is? can you see the motives behind the woman that keeps Naruto hooked on her but never lets others see it?


	34. Training Complete

A tall blonde man sat upon the edge of a very steep cliff, his legs crossed and his eyes closed as he sat. His entire body was still, as if one with its surroundings and the things around it. The only indication that he was even alive was the soft movement of his chest as it rose and fell underneath his skin tight green shirt.

The snap of a twig had the man instantly rising, his right leg gathering his weight as his left swung out in an arc towards his opponent. The opponent grunted as he blocked the man's kick and the two stared at each other for but a moment before the blonde man sighed lightly and the opponent chuckled.

"Damn Naruto, your kicks hurt." Jiraiya's voice rang upon the cliff and Naruto, whom was now staring at his master with a slightly affectionate gaze, retorted.

"If you listened to me about not disturbing me when I'm meditating then you wouldn't know how much my kicks hurt."

Jiraiya chuckled again, "But where's the fun in that?" he asked jovially.

Naruto grinned, "Being knocked down a cliff that's the size of 'Bunta. That's where the fun is."

Jiraiya blinked and looked over the edge of the cliff, whistling as he looked down the sheer drop. "You sure know how to pick'em." He said and Naruto just nodded, "Anyways, we need to go back to the hotel, got someone who you gotta meet." He said and Naruto nodded as he jumped into the canopy of the trees surrounding his cliff and followed his master back to their hotel in the village close by.

As the two jumped through the canopy, Naruto thought back over the past two and a half years of straight training he had been going through. The first few months were intense, even while the two were traveling Jiraiya had exercises and objectives for him to complete as they moved along the roads. Naruto had been very glad the man had been so intent on training him that he never asked him why he had been so eager to leave again. While Naruto was sure Jiraiya never forgot, Jiraiya hadn't even mentioned it during their past years training and Naruto was beginning to wonder if that was on purpose or if the man had just decided the reason didn't matter because it pushed Naruto through his training at a pace that even Jiraiya had been hard pressed to believe.

The first few months had been chaotic, constantly moving and constantly training, Naruto hadn't been capable of even a few hours to himself before he was moving again in some shape or form. Before Naruto knew it, six months had passed and Naruto was being sat down by Jiraiya. The man had told him that he was proud of his progress and that they would be settling down for another month, which allowed Naruto for more specific training during that month.

It was also at this point that Naruto had remembered what Jiraiya had said about his parents and his promise to tell him about his parents. Naruto had thought long and hard one day as he trained on whether he would demand of Jiraiya to tell him of his parents but eventually decided, he didn't want to risk having to talk about what had caused his immediate departure from Konoha, even at the cost of knowing his parents' names.

Thus, Naruto had not mentioned his parents and Jiraiya had avoided his reasoning and Naruto was left to ponder on Kurenai's actions in peace when Jiraiya would disappear for up to a week at a time with only a schedule left for him to follow. All of this time was spent going around in circles until Naruto decided he would only be able to make sense of what his life used to be when he was capable of going back to the village and confronting Kurenai and the Sandaime about her mission.

Despite this decision, Naruto still felt his heart ache, as if it had been broken. He had always thought that the term, heartbreak was an exaggeration but the pain he felt on an almost daily basis once he broke the numbness that had pervaded his senses from the moment he found out about the mission to almost a month into his training, was a testament to the reality of the word and the power that emotions held amongst people. Naruto had slowly mended from the break though. He had spent months attempting to work out Kurenai's actions even after he had logically concluded that he would never be able to understand them because he didn't really want to accept the fact that she had only done everything because of a mission. He recognized that, deep down, he held onto a small hope that she did actually care for him beyond the confines of her mission.

Regardless of this hope, however, Naruto did manage to move on from Kurenai's machinations. He decided that he probably wouldn't ever forgive the woman for her actions, but that he probably had loved her and he really had no idea how to handle that emotion. As a result, he determined that he would simply try to move on with his life, put those experiences with Kurenai to good use while he was away and finally put a close to that chapter of his life when he managed to return in a few years. His heart still ached but he was more prepared to look to the future and not to the past after this.

After his decision, Naruto's training had increased, taking a more personal interest in his training and began reducing the risky amounts of hours he spent training to increase his effectiveness. Even though Naruto was sure Jiraiya had seen the change them man only commented on it once, saying he was happy to see him taking care of himself before pushing Naruto into the next leg of training.

His training had gone well; his elementary mastery of wind was complete, having cut his waterfall almost six months ago now. His jutsu repertoire had been increased with the help of Gaara, the fact Naruto was good friends with the Kazekage, whose jutsu library was laden down with wind jutsu just collecting dust, was an extreme boon to his mastery. Naruto still didn't know how he wound up friends with a guy he had almost killed during the invasion but he hadn't questioned it once Gaara offered to help him. He had spent another three months working on calling out specific toads and working in collaboration with them. His favorite to summon was actually Pa, who was simply impressed with Naruto when he first showcased his incredible Genjutsu ability. Naruto had only ever summoned Pa twice, once to be introduced to him and Ma, and then once more when he trained for three days with the old toad before the toad bid him good luck training and hoped he would summon him should he have need of him.

Naruto had spent almost a year, interspersed months, on simply his Genjutsu ability. His casting and skill with the illusions was almost second nature at this point and Jiraiya had even said that he was not looking forward to fighting Naruto when their training was over. Naruto had beamed a little but also felt a little tinge of something when he thought of using Genjutsu as it always reminded him of Kurenai and her help. As a matter of fact, Naruto had promised himself that, while Genjutsu was a branch of the ninja arts he would be a master in, he would not limit himself to only that area. As Jiraiya and Pa had pointed out, Naruto possessed chakra pools on the level of the lower-tailed bijuus. Surprisingly, after almost a year's worth of silence, Kyuubi had spoken once again, saying that while he held such chakra pools, he was to remain an illusion user as he was Kyuubi's vessel.

Naruto had grappled with the idea of branching too far out from Genjutsu, seeing as he had wanted to prove Genjutsu's worth to others of the ninja world but he had also realized something after Jiraiya's talk. He wanted to branch out because he did not want to be constantly following within Kurenai's footsteps and simply rely completely on Genjutsu. He was his own person and he would mold his own personal style while incorporating his two sensei's styles together. He would be known by his own merits and not ride on the coattails of his predecessors.

As such, about a year ago, Naruto had been pressing himself even harder; incorporating everything he knew into his own, personal, style of combat that he had finally tested against a few bandit camps until he grew confident of it and challenged Jiraiya to a spar. The first spar had landed Naruto with nasty bruises and a severe blow to his ego, but Naruto hadn't ever quit. After five months of intense spars and testing, Naruto had finally come into his own as a ninja and Jiraiya lay beaten beneath the panting chuunin mere days before today. Once Naruto had beaten Jiraiya, Jiraiya had woken and merely smiled at the young man now standing in front of him and told him, "I have little else I can teach you Naruto, why don't you try meditating." He had suggested and Naruto had taken the suggestion, thus leading to today.

Naruto's training had done wonders for his physique as well. He now stood at an imposing 5'8" as opposed to his sensei's 6'3". While Naruto was a tall person, especially for a teenager not finished growing, this growth spurt had only really fixed the difference in his limbs, allowing his previous clumsiness to vanish completely. His body moved with a sleek disposition that Jiraiya had said, "Made him look more ladies' man than ninja." Naruto had blinked at the reference but had taken the compliment where it was meant and enjoyed the way he managed to now walk or run without feeling awkward or uncomfortable in his own body.

His body was toned and hard, not chiseled like Might Guy's or Rock Lee's, Naruto would assume, but he was, nonetheless, a person whose strength should not be underestimated, despite his less than buff appearance.

It didn't take long before Naruto and Jiraiya landed upon the street leading into the town. Surprisingly, Jiraiya wasted little time in moving to the hotel and then towards their suite. Naruto didn't feel the need to start a conversation with Jiraiya as they walked and, apparently, Jiraiya didn't either so the walk was made in complete silence. Jiraiya and Naruto entered the suite and Naruto's eyebrow rose as he took in the woman sitting on the couch that was provided for the comfort of visitors.

Momentarily, Naruto was struck with a blank as he looked at the woman before he spoke, "Samui-san?" he asked and the woman looked up at him with cold blue eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you again Naruto-san." She replies with little emotion flecking her voice.

Indeed, the woman sitting in front of Naruto is one that most men would be hard pressed to forget once meeting her. Much like Tsunade, this woman has an ethereal beauty that few women can match, a body that leaves many women writhing with jealousy, and a detachment to the world that seems to draw men in like moths to a flame. However, unlike Tsunade, her detachment is not caused by drunkenness but by a personal choice that is reflected by the cold blue eyes she bears.

Naruto is momentarily flashed back to the chuunin exams as he looks up and down this woman's body. Her impressive cleavage seemingly even larger than before, and the clothing she was wearing, just like the last time, didn't bother to cover much of her cleavage, drawing most stares, Naruto was sure. Her clothing hadn't changed at all, except growing with Samui's womanly curves as she did.

Jiraiya smiled at Samui, "The pleasure is all mine!" he said perversely before Naruto smacked him on the head with a sigh.

"Give it a rest Ero-sennin." He said with just a little hint of affection in his tone, "What's she doing here?" he asked.

"Your Hokage did not tell you?" she asked, a hint of surprise coloring her own tone.

Naruto looked at her with a curious gaze, "Tell me what?" he asked.

"That's what I came and got you for." Jiraiya said, now sitting on the single chair in the room, looking at Naruto as if the man hadn't just knocked him into the floor. Naruto looked back at Jiraiya, "I told you I don't have much left to teach you right Naruto?" he asked, and Naruto nodded as he kept an eye on Samui, the woman may be here as an ally over Kumogakure's and Konohagakure's recent alliance but he would still keep a close eye on her. "Well, I decided it was time to start doing missions again but I still have a few more contacts that I need to see before we could head home." He said and Naruto focused his attention on Jiraiya at this, "So, I requested a mission from Tsunade-hime and she managed to get the fact I was going to send you off by yourself from me," Jiraiya did look a bit sheepish about this but Naruto knew that the relationship between the two former teammates was close so he couldn't exactly find that odd in any way, "She demanded on sending someone with you, and she decided that this would be the perfect time to test out joint shinobi teams, so she talked with the Raikage." He trailed off a moment.

"Raikage-sama decided that I would be the best suited to team with you Naruto-san and quickly deemed that joint teams was something he was interested in. As a result, I am here as your partner for any missions you undertake in the next six months until you return to Konoha. At which time, this test will be evaluated upon our mission reports and client complaints or praises." Samui added.

Naruto blinked as he looked between the two, "Very well, are we supposed to undertake a mission straight away or are we allowed a period to get to know our partner's abilities?" he asked.

At this, Jiraiya looked a bit sheepish, "Actually, you were supposed to have some time to get to know each other but the client pushed up the timetable on your mission so you will have to learn about each other during the mission." He said.

Naruto glanced over at Samui, whom seemed nonplussed about this as she turned to Jiraiya, "The dossier?" she asked, holding out a hand. Jiraiya reached into his jacket and produced two scrolls, flicking them at Samui and Naruto both.

Naruto reached out and plucked the scroll from the air with a practiced ease before flicking it open and reading the details of the mission swiftly, "Yuki no kuni?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya shrugged.

"I only asked for a c-rank to get you back into the habit but with Samui-chan here," he said with a suggestive wriggle of his eyes, "It's classified a B with a possibility of being an A." he said.

Naruto nodded and rolled the scroll up as Samui looked over at him, "We have two days to reach the town where the ship is docked to take our charge to Yuki no Kuni, are you ready to leave Naruto-san?" she asked.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "How long before you are able to rejoin with us?" he asked, "I may have beaten you in a spar but I know you haven't used all of your tricks yet." Naruto said.

Jiraiya smirked at him, "You need real-life experience Naruto, that's the only real reason you can't fight me the way you want. Come at me after these six months of missions and we'll see where you're at." He said with a challenge hidden in his voice, "I'll keep in touch with toads and you do the same." He said as Naruto nodded.

"Ready when you are Samui-san." Naruto said and Samui nodded, both shinobi's turned and made their way to the door, Naruto held it open and followed Samui as he and his new partner headed to their client's position.

"Good Luck Naruto." Jiraiya said with his eyes locked on the closed door, "I hope you get over whatever it was that is keeping you down." He said before a lecherous grin spread across his face, "Maybe student will follow the master and try for that God's gift to man on your team." He chuckled perversely.

Naruto and Samui made their way through the canopy of the trees for almost the whole day without saying a word. Naruto and Jiraiya hadn't talked much when they were training or traveling and Naruto had grown used to the silence that surrounded him as he trained. His every sense honed in the silence and he felt no reason to break that silence if Samui didn't as they continued on their hurried trip.

Naruto watched Samui discreetly as he saw her eyes rake over his own frame. There was nothing sexual in their looks. Naruto had grown used to the way women eyed him like a piece of meat about a year ago when his growth spurt had slowed and his sleek walk had apparently appeared. He paid most women no mind, he was not inclined to indulge in frivolous sex and he was definitely not interested in making a relationship with a woman whom he would see for, at max, a month before he had to move on. As such, he had little contact with the opposite sex during his trip.

Despite this, Naruto's eyes were marking Samui's stance and the way she moved, analyzing her like he would an enemy, to see what flaws might be there and what type of fighter she might be. While he knew from his previous encounter with her that she was a Genjutsu user, the swords strapped to her back and the smoothness of her steps indicated she was not above getting in close to the opponent and matching blades with them.

That was one thing that Naruto still lacked, a close range fighting ability that he felt confident about. His taijutsu was not weak, nor was he, but his ability of fighting in close range relied mainly upon his kicks, which left him to the mercy of a true master of taijutsu. He had played with swords for a bit, learning how to handle a blade from a master for about five months of training along with many other weapons but no blade he ever held felt right in his hand like the master had told him to find. As of yet, he still lacked that essential blade that he felt would make his fighting style complete.

When he had mentioned this to Jiraiya, the man had hummed about it, as if thinking it over for a minute before deciding that the blade training would have to be put on hold until he found the correct blade.

Other than those observations, Naruto guessed that the woman was generally the one in the background, allowing others to take the brunt of the mission but dealing with everything she did with the finesse and skill that Genjutsu users were known for. Her eyes were analytical as well and Naruto could tell she was a fine Genjutsu user, definitely a master, and that she would probably mesh well with his fighting style. He smiled lightly as he thought about the mission ahead of them and began to allow his mind to wander as his body automatically made its way through the canopy.

Hours later, when the sun was lowering to the horizon, Naruto and Samui dropped into a clearing that they deemed suitable to build a camp in to rest for the night. Naruto gathered some firewood as Samui set up the camp-sight and, in short order, they had a small fire blazing, dinner being cooked, and a Kage Bunshin watch set for the night.

Naruto stirred the pot, keeping a careful eye on their dinner as he felt Samui's eyes lock onto him. He let her look him over, wondering what exactly she was looking for before she spoke, "What is it that you have learned since your showing in the Chuunin Exams?" she asks.

Naruto finished stirring the pot before turning to her with a raised eyebrow, a sense of Déjà vu filled him as he smirked lightly, "I hope you don't think I'm going to answer that." He replies.

Samui fixed him with a stern stare, "If we are to work together, then we must know each other's abilities." She stated coldly.

"That may be." Replied Naruto as he nodded, "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you everything I learned, what kind of shinobi do you think I am?" he asked.

Naruto couldn't be sure but he almost swore he saw her lip twitch but the sign of approval in her cold blue eyes was evident, which prompted him to sigh as he stood and filled their bowls with the stew he had made and handed her bowl to her. He waited until she began to eat to speak, "Basically, I improved my Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, summoning and have been working on my taijutsu." He supplied.

Samui finishes the food in her mouth before, "What level would you say you were capable of in Ninjutsu?" she asked.

Naruto sends her a suspicious look but responds, "Probably Jounin in terms of Wind techniques or Water, but chuunin in Fire and Lightning, basic in Earth." He responded, he himself was puzzled why it would be earth that would be the hardest for him to master, considering Fire and Lightning were the opposites of his two affinities, but he had no explanation for it and neither did Jiraiya so he just worked past it.

Samui took the information in with barely a blink of her eyes as she continued eating, "What about you?" he asked, "I know you're probably a Genjutsu user, and probably pretty handy with those swords but I can't tell anything else." Naruto mentioned as he waved at her swords. Samui turned to him with a suspicious stare of her own but Naruto has been forthcoming, now it is her turn to return the favor.

Her answer is long in coming, "I'm mainly a Genjutsu supporter but I'm proficient with my blade. However, I prefer long range combat and covert tactics," she paused a moment, "The brute force tactics are better left to the taijutsu masters or Ninjutsu/Taijutsu combatants." She stated tonelessly. "I have a wide range of lightning jutsu to use and basic earth defense jutsu." She supplied. Naruto nodded and a familiar silence falls upon the camp, Naruto had a feeling that the majority of their missions will be spent in silence.

It was close to midday when Samui and Naruto touched down on the road that would lead them into the port town that was their meeting point with the client. In short order, Naruto and Samui were inside the town proper and Naruto looked up at the sky before speaking, "Lunch, or mission?" he asked, knowing this woman is not one for idle chat.

Samui glanced at the sun herself before responding, "Lunch."

Naruto nodded and looked around at the myriad of restaurants surrounding them, "Preference?" he asked. Samui shook her head and Naruto chose a random restaurant for them to dine at. Their meal was a quiet affair, much like their dinner and the breakfast this morning. The two shinobi ate their fill, taking in all of their surroundings with a careful eye. Naruto noticed that Samui does stare a bit longer at the drunks surrounding the bar portion of the restaurant they were dining at. He didn't know why, as her expression remains nearly emotionless, but it is something to take note of.

Naruto paid for their meal and they both left the restaurant, heading towards the meeting point for the client.

The both of them looked at the large building and shared a glance before walking towards the entrance, where two guards stand watch. The guards were tense, apparently ready for any attack that might be sent their way, something that caused a question to be raised in Naruto's mind. Most guards were relaxed unless there is an immediate threat. Naruto filed that away in his mind as he looked at Samui; a silent question passed between the two of them before Samui stepped forward, "We are here to see Asame, Sandayu." She announced in her cold voice.

The guards look at the two of them for a moment before one spoke, "You are the team he requested for the escort to Yuki no Kuni?" he asked. At Samui's nod, the guards waved them inside, "Just be careful when you enter the set." He said as Samui, followed by Naruto, stepped into the large building.

The two follow the short corridor they find themselves in until it opened into a large cavity in the building, which displayed the size of the building from the inside. The two were assaulted with the sound of explosions and gusts of wind from a place to their right, where voices and shouting could be heard. Looking over to their right, they saw a temporary wall set up to block their vision from whatever is going on behind it. The two shared another look before they both approached it cautiously. While there are guards outside, it doesn't mean whatever is in here isn't dangerous.

The two of them reach the divider that separated the vast building and Naruto peeked around the edge of the wall, while Samui watched his back. Naruto blinked as he took in the set of a movie, cameras and actors moving about the scene with practiced movements and the shouting, gusts of wind, and explosions were explained when he witnessed the special effects they are using. Naruto straightened and placed his kunai knife back inside his pouch. "They're just filming the movie." He told Samui and she nodded as she relaxed slightly before they both stepped around the divider and await the scene's end so they can find out where this Sandayu person is.

It is, perhaps, ten minutes later when the director calls for a break that Samui asked a passing person, "Where is Asame, Sandayu?"

The person hurriedly points out a grey haired old man wearing black pants and a black jacket, sandals and a pair of glasses that rested upon his nose as he spoke with a large man wearing what looked to be the same uniform as the guards, except he had a badge with a large C on his chest. Naruto followed Samui as the two move towards their client.

As they near the man, Naruto can see his grey hair wraps around his chin, around his mouth, and connects to his mustache, forming a bushy but not thick beard. His beard, along with the squinting of his eyes, along with the way he carried himself told of a man who had seen many years and hardships that had hardened the man.

"Asame, Sandayu?" asked Samui as she comes to a halt in front of the two men.

The elderly man regards her with a critical eye as he replied, "Yes?"

"We are the team you requested for an escort into Yuki no Kuni." Samui said, while she waved to Naruto and herself.

Sandayu's eyes lit up, "Excellent, thank you so much for accepting." He said happily as he stepped forward to shake Samui's, then Naruto's hand. Feeling the man's callous palms only enforces Naruto's previous assessment. Sandayu grinned at them as he speaks again, "Allow me to formally introduce myself; I am Asame Sandayu, manager for Fujisaki Yukie." He said with a slight bow.

Naruto's eyes darted around the area as he let Samui deal with the client. He listened as the client confirmed the escort mission, informing them that they are protecting the movie set, and Samui got more details about the transportation as well as the reason for the pushing up of their departure. It is a few minutes later that a man came running up to captain, panting as he said, "Sir, Yukie has escaped again!"

The man with a C cursed, "Fan out, I want her back here as soon as possible." He said and the man saluted before running back the way he came.

Sandayu turned to Naruto and Samui, before the man can say anything, a puff of smoke appeared next to Naruto before being swept away as his newly made clone shunshins away. Samui looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "My clone will find her momentarily, I believe that it is this Fujisaki-san whom is to be our main responsibility, correct Sandayu-san?" he asked.

"Yes, Yukie is quite rebellious." Sandayu confirmed as Naruto's eyes cloud over momentarily.

"I've got her, but she had to be knocked out, where is the ship so we can allow her to rest while we wait to leave?" Naruto asked. The guard's leader shot a surprised look at Naruto but Naruto ignored it as Sandayu looked rather flustered.

"Already?" he asked with a bit of trepidation in his voice, "Well, I suppose I should show you to the ship. Once Yukie is here, I will take you." He agreed.

"Very well," Samui replied.

Two days later, in the morning, Naruto was intrigued by the blocks of ice that are dotting the sea's surface as the ship bobs on the waves. He sighed as he turned to look at the huge block of ice blocking their path forward. He turned to his right, speaking over his shoulder, "What's wrong Samui-san?" he asked.

Samui, though not outwardly irritated, stepped up next to him with an air of irritation that is easily visible to the younger Genjutsu master, "Nothing is wrong." She answered, though her voice sounded even more frigid than the ice block blocking their path.

Naruto's lips twitched, "I take it Fujisaki-san is still opposing our trip?" he said with a small amount of mirth in his voice. Samui's only answer was to look at the same ice block as the director appeared on the deck.

It took the director only a few moments before he declared that they were going to be filming on the large ice floating in their way; so Naruto made his way toward the bow of the ship and then onto the ice himself, which allowed Samui to go back to their ward. Samui had quickly told Naruto that it would be his responsibility to arrange watches with his shadow clones and for general protection as she protected Fujisaki, considering she would be able to accompany her inside her dressing room. Naruto hadn't argued at all and he was certainly reaping those benefits as he saw how easily Yukie was capable of getting underneath even the cold Samui's stoic behavior.

Naruto's eyes swept the iceberg as he stretched his sensor, now capable of feeling up to 100 yards from himself to the edge of his range. Naruto was confident of his ability to sense anyone within 30 yards of his own position, almost like an absolute field where he can feel every living thing within his sphere. Outside of this sphere, he was confident of his ability to sense anything larger than a civilian. Once he was satisfied that he can feel no living things that he deems a threat, he sent a small nod to Samui, who only then allowed Yukie off the boat and stayed close to her as they walk to the small heater set up to warm the actors until the shooting can begin.

Like a well oiled machine, the director and his crew quickly set the scene upon their chosen stage. Naruto was slightly impressed with the speed with which the crew moved but he supposed that with the director constantly yelling at them with orders it would be hard to take their time. The way the stagehands shivered from the cold probably also increased their work ethic.

In short order, the director called for Yukie along with the rest of the actors to take their places and the scene began to be recorded. It was maybe twenty minutes later that Naruto's head twitched and his eyes scanned the mounds of snow on top of the glacier they were standing upon. His fingers twitched as he surveyed the land wondering what the hell it was that put him so on edge when he couldn't sense anything within range. It was right when Yukie's enemy started to yell that Naruto's eyes widened and he yelled out, "Samui!"

Right at that moment, there was a flurry of activity as three people moved at the same time. Naruto's hand blurred and a drift of snow was suddenly blown into the air from the explosive note he had sent its way. Samui appeared next to Yukie, grabbing the woman around the waist and pulling her back towards the ship as a man appeared from the snow drift Naruto had just destroyed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his hand seemed to twitch twice more before two more snow drifts were destroyed and two more people appeared from the snow. As the snow settled, Naruto moved in front of movie crew, his opponents had positioned themselves so that they had him surrounded, a man in front of him, a man to his right and a woman to his left.

The one in front of him had blue hair, green eyes and a scar on his right eye. His face was framed with a mask style hitai-ate, like Kisame's, as did the man on his right. The man on his right was also heavy-set, purple haired and had beady little black eyes. The sole woman was wearing a grey helmet, out of which stuck two pigtails of pink hair. Her eyes were green as well.

Each of them were garbed in blue and white clothes that had metal contraptions that accentuated them. The man in front of him had his left shoulder covered in metal. The big man on his right had a gauntlet that ran from his shoulder to cover his left hand, and what seemed to be a board of red and black strapped to his back. The woman had small upside-down V's of metal.

"Well, well, well…" the blue haired man said from in front as he stood with his arms crossed in front of Naruto. "What interesting bodyguards you have, Princess Koyuki." He said.

"Welcome back to Yuki no Kuni, did you bring the hexagonal crystal?" the pink haired woman asked with a patronizing smile. "Your uncle has missed you so." She said mockingly.

Naruto's eyes traveled between the three, keeping them within his sight as he digested what they said. Naruto looked over his shoulder, the entire crew seemed transfixed as they watched the ninja staring each other down but Samui had already started subtly moving Yukie towards the boat.

"Flowing golden hair shaped in the same style as your master," the blue haired man's voice snapped Naruto back to the opposing ninja, "icy cold blue eyes, grey clothes, and a chakra pool with a size to rival Kisame Hoshigaki and the one tailed Shukaku, no doubt about it." He said as he stared Naruto down, "You're the one they call Konoha's Blade of Illusion. Uzumaki Naruto." He said and Naruto feels a rush of nostalgia because he hasn't heard that name in almost three years. Regardless, Naruto doesn't drop his guard as he looks at the man.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." He retorted.

"Roga, Nadare." The man in front of him said, motioning to the girl he said, "Kakuyoku, Fubuki, and Fuyukuma Mizore." He supplied as he pointed at the heavy set man. "We are ninja of Yuki no Kuni." He said.

Naruto shrugged, "Is there a reason you are here?" he asked, he had a nagging suspicion that Yukie wasn't all she appeared, especially with the way Sandayuu had tensed when they mentioned this supposed princess.

Nadare looked at Naruto like he was an idiot as Fubuki began laughing at him outright, Naruto showed no signs of irritation as he looked at them with an impassive gaze, though he did keep a close eye on Mizore as the big man simply eyed the crew like they were obstacles, "You mean you don't even know who you're transporting?" Fubuki finally gasped out through her laughter.

"I don't need to know who I'm protecting to accomplish my mission," Naruto retorted. "Regardless, is there a reason we cannot pass?" he asked again.

"Aye, you can pass." Nadare said but Naruto remained alert, "as soon as Princess Koyuki is handed over to us along with the hexagonal crystal, then you can go into Yuki no kuni." He demanded as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto sighed before he snapped his eyes open, his hands blurring through hand seals before he spoke, "Genjutsu: Jigoku no byū (1)"

Naruto was already moving as he felt his chakra attack his opponents but he faltered slightly when his chakra made it close to each of them and then suddenly dispelled. Naruto reappeared from where he had disappeared a few steps forward as he looked at the three ninja in front of him with a cocked head, the smug smile on Nadare's face was slightly annoying but Naruto simply took a closer look at their clothing, "First, you managed to avoid being detected by my sensor and now my Genjutsu won't work on you…" Naruto said almost to himself.

"Our chakra armors, do you like them?" Nadare asked as he looked down upon Naruto. His smug smile was now reflected in his eyes as he gloated. The metal contraptions on their clothes were now a bit more interesting to Naruto but he was interrupted from pondering more on this, "They drain your chakra while empowering our own, protecting us from ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Your Genjutsu are useless." Nadare gloated.

Naruto blinked, then blinked again and suddenly disappeared from sight, the only sign of his speed was the snow that was suddenly kicked up as Naruto appeared in front of Nadare with a frown, "Idiot." He said as he slammed the dark blue Rasengan in his hand against the man's chest. Just before the ball of swirling chakra managed to land upon the man's chest, however, a purple barrier sprung to life around him. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he pressed his hand forward against the man but Nadare only smirked.

For a long moment, Nadare smirked at Naruto as Naruto pushed against the barrier, feeling the Rasengan's chakra being siphoned off. Naruto pushed a bit more chakra into the ball and pushed a bit harder, the stalemate continued, despite Naruto's actions. It did have an effect on Nadare, however, as the confident smirk he wore slowly morphed into a frown as Naruto's Rasengan continued to battle against the purple barrier.

For one more moment, Naruto's Rasengan hung in the air, separating Naruto from Nadare, before a cracking sound was heard, ringing through the cold air like the sound of a warning bell.

Nadare's frown turned to a frightened open mouth and Naruto was pleased he had managed to break the man's confidence with the chakra armor but his eyes darted to his right, where Mizore's gauntleted fist was making its way towards Naruto's face. Naruto cut the flow of chakra towards his Rasengan, swinging himself back and away from Nadare and Mizore's punch with a single back flip as he readied himself for a fight.

He was slightly surprised when Nadare took a step back from Naruto, "Retreat. Mizore, Fubuki." He said in a strained voice as he looked at Naruto. Mizore and Fubuki looked at him in surprise but as he turned, his cracked shoulder piece flashed and their faces drained of color as they followed their leader up and away from the glacier.

Naruto blinked as they disappeared, he felt an urge to go after them and kill them to avoid future complications but his mission was to protect Yukie, not kill them, so they were allowed to live until they tried to take her again.

Naruto remained alert for a few more minutes before he turned and looked at the crew, all of whom were looking at him with slack jaws. Naruto felt the need to scratch the back of his head but he managed to avoid his usual nervous tick but he felt a small bit of trepidation appear as he beheld the starry eyed director whom, he was sure, was already working on how he was going to use Naruto in his movie.

Naruto looked over at Samui; the woman's normally chilly gaze held a hint of respect for him before it disappeared as she saw him looking at her. He looked over at Yukie, whom seemed mesmerized by the show of power that had just taken place before her. Her eyes were locked upon Naruto's hands. Naruto's fingers twitched but he shook his head subtly before turning to the director, "I believe it would be best to be moving along director, this glacier may fall apart at any moment." He said. The director nodded and immediately ordered all of his crew back onto the ship as Naruto moved towards Yukie and Samui, his eyes caught Sandayu. He was making his way over as well so Naruto was satisfied for now.

Naruto reached Samui quickly, looking her up and down he was quickly satisfied that she was fine before he turned to wait for Sandayuu to get there. A few minutes later, the four had joined and Samui spoke, "Let's get to the ship before we continue this." She said and Naruto nodded, he grabbed hold of Sandayu and Samui grabbed Yukie, the four disappeared in a swirl of wind.

The four appeared on the deck of the ship, Naruto making a few kage bunshin as they arrived and they all disappeared in their own shunshins to take over being the guard duty as Samui and Naruto got to the bottom of this information he had been given.

Samui led the party of four down into the ship and into the conference room of the captain, checking it for any people in there before she let Yukie and Sandayu into the room, followed by Naruto, who took position near the door.

"Explain." Naruto said and the tone in his voice left no doubt as to what he was referring to.

Sandayu hesitated only a moment, looking over at the still shocked Yukie as he began his tale. He told them about how Yuki no Kuni had been a peaceful nation until thirteen years ago when the previous king and Koyuki's father, Kazahana Sosetsu, had been murdered by his brother, Dotou, whom had risen up and overthrown Sosetsu's rule because he wanted the wealth and power. He had discovered, however, that Sosetsu had used all of the wealth, or hidden it away.

Sandayu told them of how most of Yuki no Kuni believed Koyuki to be dead, killed with her father the night Dotou took over, but how Sandayu had come to find her working as an actress. He had then worked his way up the ladder to become her manager and then manipulate the movies so he could bring Koyuki back to Yuki no Kuni so she could take her rightful place. The glare Koyuki had sent Sandayu left no doubt in Naruto's mind that the young woman was vehemently against running this kingdom.

Sandayu ended his passionate speech saying how happy he was that Koyuki was still alive and that the country had been given hope because she was alive, to which she responded, "I wish I had died that night." She said, shocking Sandayu, "even if I am alive, my heart is dead, my tears have dried."

"Please! Princess!" he pleaded from on his knees, "I will protect you with my life, please come free your country from your Uncle's rule."

Koyuki stared at him for a long moment, Naruto and Samui shared a look as they looked upon the scene. "No." Koyuki said as she looked down upon her manager.

Sandayu was crying in sadness but Naruto scoffed, "What did you expect?" he asked, he could feel a small amount of bitterness from what Sandayu had done reflected from what the Sandaime had done to him, "You took her from the life she had chosen, thrust upon her the burden of your agenda, and then forced her to go along even when she constantly told you she never wanted to see the place again." He said harshly and he could see Sandayu looking at him with a crushed look while Samui was looking at him with a calculative gaze. Koyuki had an intrigued look on her face, "Even if you managed to defeat Dotou, Koyuki-san would make a horrible Queen because she wouldn't even care about her subjects." He said. Samui nodded once, looking at the two with a cold gaze as Koyuki blinked in surprise then nodded herself. She had been taught from a young age about ruling people and she knew that caring about your subjects was the basis for everything she was taught.

Sandayu looked even more crushed but Naruto just sighed, "Why did they want this, hexagonal crystal?" he asked, looking at the crystal which now dangled from Koyuki's neck. He wasn't going to waste time trying to talk Koyuki into doing what she should, his job was to protect her, that was it, he already regretted telling Sandayu something when he could've just kept his mouth shut.

Sandayu wiped his tears away as he replied, "The crystal is the key to unlocking the treasure of Yuki no kuni, according to Sosetsu-sama. He entrusted it to Koyuki-sama because of his belief in a brighter future."

Naruto nodded at the older man and looked over at Samui, "If the movie is to continue being made then, I believe, we have no choice but to accomplish the mission even if we ultimately end up fighting a complete country to allow Koyuki-san to act. Is there any reason or loophole in the contract that allows us to turn this ship around to avoid that or for us to abandon the mission?" he asked. Samui immediately shook her head and Naruto sighed.

"It would seem, Sandayu-san; that your machinations are in your favor. You have our protection until the end of the movie." Naruto said, looking at Samui, who confirmed his words with a simple nod. "Is there anything else you have hidden from us that could be used to surprise or increase the difficulty of this mission further?" Naruto asked.

Sandayu shook his head and Naruto met Koyuki's eyes for a moment before he nodded, "I'm going to enforce the guard," he said as he stepped outside the door and sighed deeply. His first mission after his training trip and he was about to take on a country it seemed.


	35. A Princess Rises!

It was late that night when Naruto was interrupted from his guard duties. Naruto felt Koyuki move above deck. Raising his eyebrow, Naruto's eyes panned around the deck from his vantage point by the bow of the ship. He spotted Samui standing at the stairs, a respectful distance from Koyuki but close enough to instantly respond to any threat, even if they managed to get past Naruto's net of shadow clones. Naruto looked down at Koyuki and was a little surprised when he noticed that she was looking straight at him as she walked towards him. Naruto sighed lightly as he turned and looked out at the darkened sea, knowing that this conversation was probably sparked by his words earlier.

Koyuki drew up next to him and leaned on the handrail of the ship, looking out at the sea with him. The crash of small waves lapping at the side of the ship was the only sound accompanying their presence for a few minutes, both not wanting to speak, each for their own reason.

There was an invisible conversation being held, the woman standing next to Naruto was struggling with what she wanted to say, her pride and present state of mind leant her towards never thanking or ever showing true emotion but she was obviously intrigued by the man standing next to her. Naruto, himself, was thinking of other things, perfectly content in letting the woman remain silent and leave or speak on her own terms, especially since he didn't even wish to have a conversation with the woman.

Eventually, the silence was broken by Koyuki, "Why did you continue this mission?" she asked and Naruto looked at her with an incredulous expression.

"My reasons for continuing this mission were already stated Koyuki-san." He retorted slowly. Koyuki didn't even flush as she looked at him. Naruto knew that question was simply her wanting him to speak.

"Then why do you care about what Sandayu said about me?" she retorted just as slowly. Naruto looked at her sharply, seeing the intensity in her eyes was just like when she was acting, "You spoke as if you knew exactly what it was that Sandayu did and you hated the very mention of it happening to someone else." She said.

Naruto cursed inside his head, he had to go and open his mouth around one of the more perceptive women around. Naruto turned from Koyuki's gaze, "Caring about your predicament or not doesn't change the mission Koyuki-san." He said.

"Then why mention it at all?" she asked, "You could have stayed silent and still continued the mission but you criticized Sandayu for his treatment of me, why?" she asked persistently.

Naruto frowned, thinking over what to say before he spoke, "Because I am moved around like a board piece as well Koyuki-san, just like every ninja." He said and he could see Koyuki accept that reasoning slightly, "and despite what I said, the fact remains that you should not be acting the way you do about your own country." He retorted to Koyuki's shocked face.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a heated voice, the anger laced into her eyes now made her seem like a woman on fire as opposed to her normal reactions and Naruto had to wonder why it was he was capable of drawing such emotion from the women around him. First Samui broke her shell slightly when she complained about Koyuki in a roundabout way and now Koyuki herself.

"While I disagree with Sandayu's actions, the fact of the matter is you have an obligation to your subjects as the princess of their country Koyuki-san." Naruto said to Koyuki's scowling face, "Not everyone wants to be what they become but sometimes people have to do things they don't want to in order to better themselves or the people around them." Naruto explained, "Just because I don't think you should be forced into taking the position doesn't mean I think you should live acting and allowing the people who loved your father and you so much they give their lives for you to wallow under a tyrant that cares nothing for them." He said heatedly.

Koyuki scoffed, turning away from him, though her countenance was softened as she looked away, "I lie to everyone." She whispered, "I even lie to myself, I act like other people because I don't know anything about myself. I can only be an actress. There is nothing else for me." She said softly. "I'm not a princess and I certainly don't know how to run a country." She admitted.

Naruto shrugged, "That doesn't matter," he said honestly, drawing a surprised look from Koyuki, "If you act so well, then act like a Queen and you'll be a much better ruler than your uncle." He admitted, "But if you give up before you even try, then you're sure to fail and everything else you do will be overshadowed by that failure because you will never have even tried to live your own life." He said solemnly, this time he felt that phantom pain in his heart as he thought about his own trials at home. His introspective moment lasted but a moment and Naruto knew no one had witnessed it, not even Samui who had been watching since their charge approached him. He was relieved at that; his years of training and introspection hadn't tightened his lips any it seemed.

Koyuki's eyes remained locked upon the handrail as she thought about his words and that same sound of waves crashing against the ship covered their silence. This time, the silence was a companionable one as Koyuki was deep in thought and Naruto stood guard beside her. He waved at Samui to get some rest while he watched Koyuki think hard. The night passed quickly because of Koyuki's presence but Koyuki only moved once the sun peeked above the horizon of the frothing sea below them. She looked at Naruto for a moment before she turned and walked past him towards the stairs down into the bowels of the ship, two words drifted to his ears from her lips as she passed, so brief and light that he suspected they might be a figment of his imagination from the wind gusting across the sea, "Thank you." She had said. Naruto shook his head as he looked at her, wondering why it was that he had opened up to her as much as he had when he barely knew her even with the three days they had spent together.

(Scene Break)

Later that day, the crew had disembarked from the ship and was making their way along a trail, carriages protecting most of the crew as they traveled. Naruto maintained his net of shadow clones as they continued on their travels. He had managed to rest for a few hours while the crew had disembarked, but Naruto wasn't feeling tired at all, he had gotten accustomed to having a few nights of little sleep then one good rest during his training.

It took the carriages most of the day to travel through the snow on the trail but soon enough, they had reached a tunnel on the trail. The carriages rolled to a stop and Naruto, the original, and Samui both climbed off their carriage, which was carrying Koyuki, to talk to Sandayu and the director, whom had stopped their caravan. Naruto and Samui both didn't feel Koyuki was really going anywhere since she hadn't made much of a fuss since her talk with Naruto.

Naruto and Samui approached Sandayu as he gestured towards the giant cave in front of them, "Beyond this is a village where our comrades are gathered for the return of Koyuki-hime." He said and Naruto felt a flash of annoyance from within himself as he looked at the old man who had manipulated Koyuki into trying to take a throne she had no desire for. However, he was bound by contract to follow this man and crew, specifically Koyuki, as a guard and he would not allow such personal feelings to sway his ability to carry out his assigned mission. "After we finish filming here, we plan on making a formal visit." He looked rather nostalgic as he looked upon the snowy white expanse surrounding them, "Everyone has been eagerly awaiting the princess' arrival, more than you can possibly know." He said reverently. Naruto had to hold back a scoff as the director yelled at the men whom had needed to use the restroom to load back onto the trucks.

Naruto turned to Samui, "Would you ride up front for now?" he asked of her, "I'll be fine with Koyuki-san and I would like one of us keeping an eye on the road ahead." He offered, knowing that Samui had been growing bored with being around Koyuki. Not that it had affected her performance; it was just a bit insufferable when Samui turned even colder than normal.

"Very well," Samui replied as she climbed into the truck with Sandayu. Naruto turned and headed towards the truck as the caravan started to move, his white cloak swirled around him as the wind picked up and he received the memories of a certain clone from his net. Naruto let out a very loud sigh as he realized that Koyuki had only been biding her time before trying to escape once more. With a single set of handsigns, he disappeared from the caravan, heading to the last place his clone had sensed Koyuki as she fled.

It didn't take him long to locate her cold body. For a moment, Naruto felt a chill creep up his spine as he thought she had died, but he was reassured as he felt her chakra still pumping strong. She was only a civilian but he was so close he could feel even her small amount easily. Lifting her up, Naruto began to make his way back to the cave where he had last seen the caravan, he had a clone waiting for him there and a few more with the net surrounding the caravan to lead him to where he needed to go when he returned.

(Scene Break)

It wasn't until he was well into the cave, piggybacking Koyuki, when he felt her stir on his back. Naruto grunted as he felt her shift, "Why is it you're the one who always finds me?" she asked wearily. Naruto shrugged.

"It's my mission to protect you Koyuki-san." He replied. "Whether you're being forced into doing something you don't want to, or if you were willing, I'm being paid to protect you either way so I will. Right now, the best way for me to keep you alive is to keep you with the crew and my partner." He said.

Koyuki was silent for a moment before she retorted, "Wouldn't the best way to keep me safe be by taking me from here?" she asked.

Naruto paused for a moment before shaking his head, "Not really," he admitted, "Your uncle now knows you're alive and there is nowhere you can run and hide from him now. It's either a confrontation or you dying that will end this for you." He said.

He felt Koyuki stiffen at his words but he knew that she had needed to hear that. It was true and Naruto knew this woman would be dead if not for his and Samui's protection up until this point. While she made good money acting, she would not be able to pay for a continued A-rank defense mission from one of the hidden villages, who were probably the only people with ninja capable of combating Snow Country's unique armor.

A tense silence fell between the two as Naruto continued to walk at a rather sedate pace, letting her contemplate whatever she needed to. It was a few minutes later when she whispered to him, "You should give up." She said and Naruto stiffened slightly, his muscles tensed as he replayed that phrase from his youth. He didn't react further, however, as Koyuki spoke again, "It's useless, no matter what you do there is no way you can beat my uncle. It seems death is the only option left to me," She said quietly.

Naruto scowled, "I'm not someone who gives up until I'm buried in the ground." He replied harshly, "If you give up, everything else comes to an end." Koyuki gasped sharply as he turned a cold blue eye upon her. Naruto held her gaze for a moment before it was broken by the sound of a horn being sounded. Naruto blinked, he sensed a small bit of chakra running towards him from the sound of the horn and was surprised when he looked down to see metal bars with wooden planks interspersed between them. He blinked again as Koyuki said, "Train."

"Train?" Naruto repeated as he hazily remembered what he had read about them, then his eyes widened as the front of a train came into view behind them in the cave, "Shit!" Naruto said as he turned around and began sprinting down the cave, easily keeping ahead of the train even with Koyuki upon his back.

Naruto smiled when he saw the opening of the cave coming into view and he exited the cave, then dodged to the left of the mouth of the cave. He took three deep breaths before sighing as he looked at Koyuki, who was looking at the train with abject terror. "It's been awhile, Koyuki." A man's voice came from the train. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at the train, one of his clones dispelled, letting him know of Samui's position near the movie crew, which was hiding, while also telling him he was in charge of Koyuki right now. "So, it's been ten years?" the voice said with a slight bit of reminiscing.

"Kazahana, Dotou." Koyuki said from next to Naruto and Naruto's eyes widened as the man spoke again.

"Come, let me see your face," he said just as logs impacted into the side of his train, rocking it. Naruto turned with Koyuki, keeping an eye on the three Yuki ninja accompanying Dotou, as he spied Sandayu and a whole contingent of samurai standing upon the hill above the train tracks. "Everyone, Koyuki-hime is watching; victory will be ours!" he yelled as the contingent roared to life, "Kazahana Dotou, do you know how long we have waited for this day?" he asked, "I am Asasaban, Sandayu of the 50th brigade. We will avenge the death of Kazahana Sousetsu-sama from a decade ago. We will take our fury out upon you!" he declared as the brigade yelled in triumph and began their charge.

Naruto turned to Koyuki, whom was watching the charging Samurai with a shocked look upon her face, Naruto knew that they were going to be slaughtered unless something happened, because if Dotou wasn't sending the Yuki shinobi then he had something else planned. "Now is the time for your decision Koyuki-hime." Naruto said solemnly, drawing her attention back to him. "Will you fight with those men whom are risking their lives or are you going to run away and live the rest of your life in fear because you gave up?" he asked.

Koyuki looked at him and then at the Samurai, just as the order was given from the train to lower some of the walls of the train. Koyuki looked back at Naruto, "Can you defeat Dotou?" she asked, "Can you bring Spring to this country?" she asked, the significance of the words escaped him but he knew what she was asking.

"Do you believe I can do it?" Naruto answered back, "Do you believe you can lead better than your Uncle?" he asked.

Koyuki took a moment, her eyes landing upon the weapon holes in the side of the train, then she spoke, "Beat Dotou Naruto, and I will lead my country like I'm supposed to. I'll act the part." She admitted and Naruto bowed to her with a smile.

"Very well, My Lady." He said as he looked at her smirking face, he disappeared in a swirl of snow as ten of his clones appeared around her.

(Scene Break)

Naruto appeared in front of the charging Samurai, his feelings about a slaughter were soon proven as he watched volleys of kunai shoot from the train towards himself and the charging brigade, he smiled as he bit his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamaken." He said and suddenly found himself stories above the last place he had been. He wasted no time in shouting his orders, "Gamaken, Shield in front, plunged into the ground immediately." He said and his workings with the large, shield-wielding toad summon allowed Gamaken to react instantly to Naruto's words. Gamaken plunged his shield into the ground in front of him, widening its range of protection as it sunk into the snow easily from its weight.

Where Dotou had expected the entire brigade to be brought down by his attack, he suddenly finds himself facing one of the legendary Gama summons, his kunai attacks reflecting off Gamaken's hard shield as if they were no more than senbon attacking the great gates of Konoha itself, and the entire Brigade still alive behind the shield of the giant toad. "Though I may be slow, my defense isn't bad." Gamaken recited in his deep voice.

"Great to see you Gamaken; thanks for your help," Naruto said to the toad he was standing on.

"A pleasure to see you, as well, Naruto-dono," Gamaken said in response as his eyes rolled in their sockets to lock upon the train, which had stopped spewing kunai at his shield. "What is my objective, Naruto-dono?" Gamaken asked as he brandished his sasumata at the train.

Naruto looked at the tracks and smirked, "Please destroy the bridge so they cannot flee, while I deal with the ninja please protect the civilians behind us." Naruto responded as Gamaken grunted, swinging his massive weapon in an arc and easily smashing into the bridge on the other side of the hill, to block the train from simply moving forward and escaping.

"I'm clumsy but I'll protect them Naruto-dono." Gamaken said as he brought his sasumata into a defensive position.

Naruto then leaped from Gamaken's head, jumping down the toad's body to reach the hill in front of his shield and then began to run towards the train. He bit his thumb once again and went through similar hand seals before calling out, "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Gamakichi!"

Naruto smiled at the human sized toad that appeared from the smoke in front of him.

"Yo, Kichi!" Naruto said as he stopped near the train, with many of the operaters of the train looking at him in confusion.

"Yo Naruto," Gamakichi said in response, looking at his summoner with a gleam in his eye, "Time for some real battle?" he asked and he grinned when Naruto nodded, "Combination or single combat?" he asked with glee in his voice as he eyed the train in front of him.

"Stop!" Dotou's voice rang out as Naruto began to answer his summon. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he spotted the man near the beginning of the train whom was holding some sort of microphone in his hand. "Know that by attacking this train you are attacking the King of Yuki no Kuni's personal transport." He said pompously and Naruto scoffed. "State your reason for being within my country and the reason you have interfered in personal matters. If your reason is sufficient, I might be willing to overlook this if you dismiss your summon and step aside." Dotou said from his place on the train.

Gamakichi's eyebrow twitched as he looked at Naruto's expression, "He's not really the king is he?" he asked and Naruto shook his head sharply, "How do you want to answer him then?" Gamakichi asked and Naruto grinned, which prompted Gamakichi to grin as well as Naruto went through a few hand seals, just as Gamakichi swelled up to twice his size, "Suiton: Teppōdama(1)!" the both of them yelled as their mouths spewed a large balls of water that hurtled towards the train in front of them with incredible force.

The train crew's eyes widened as the two balls of water converged upon each other, and instead of canceling each other out, combined into an even larger ball of water that then smacked into the side of the train with the force of a tidal wave. Yells of surprise and panic filled the air as the water pushed the train off its tracks and then caused the back three cars of the eight car train to dangle over the edge of the cliff the train tracks were placed upon.

Gamakichi smirked as he looked at the train; that slowly began inching backwards over the cliff. "Stupid, arrogant, pompous ass," he said angrily as he stared at the train. He was slightly surprised, however, when he noticed the train disconnect between the first three cars and the rest of the train, allowing the four cars that were dangling to easily pull the rest of the train over the edge, crashing upon the sharp rocks and snow drifts below them with a loud shattering sound as the cries of panic and shock were silenced in death.

Naruto and Gamakichi looked at the remaining three cars with suspense as Dotou's voice floated to them again, "Very well, you are now enemies of Yuki no Kuni and will be dealt with!" he said angrily as Nadare, Fubuki and Mizore appeared before Naruto and Gamakichi.

Gamakichi grinned viciously as he looks at the shinobi in front of him, "Alright! Time for the real battle!" he said excitedly.

"Sorry 'Kichi," Naruto said as he looked at his friend, "Their armor will dissolve all your jutsu and I don't want to take all three without Genjutsu, I need your brother." He said.

Gamakichi blinked before he frowned, "You owe me some sweets." He said grumpily as he dispelled in a puff of smoke. Naruto smiled lightly.

"You bet," he said to the empty air before biting his finger yet again, sometimes excellent healing was a pain, and went through his seals once again, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamatatsu!"

The toad that appeared was the same size as Gamakichi had been, he was predominantly yellow in color with orange markings around his eyes and mouth. He also had two markings curving inwards on his stomach while he also wore the trademark blue coat of the Gama clan, though there were two swords strapped across his back, much like Gamahiro. "Naruto! How many snacks do I get this time for training?" he asked almost immediately, as the slightly chubby toad looked at Naruto.

Naruto just stared at Gamatatsu as the toad continued looking at Naruto with an expectant look, completely ignoring his surroundings. For a few moments, this silence engulfed the battlefield before, "Ha! He let go of a competent summon for this idiot? You're not too smart are you Uzumaki?" he taunted. Naruto suddenly smirked as Gamatatsu turned to fix Mizore with a glare.

"Did you just say I was worse than my bro?" he asked with an oddly calm tone of voice. Mizore's eyes widened as Gamatatsu suddenly appeared in front of him, his webbed hand chopping into the large man's side and causing him to go tumbling through the snow as Gamatatsu glared at him, "I'm not worse than my bro!" Gamatatsu yelled as he charged at the man with menace in his eyes.

Naruto looked at the slightly shocked faces of Nadare and Fubuki, "Shall we start?" Naruto said with a smile as he disappeared from his place. Naruto smirked as he landed a punch on Fubuki, sending her flying through the air from his attack as Nadare retaliated. "Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu! (2)" he yelled and Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he saw the pack of snow wolves that leaped from the snow surrounding him. "Take this Uzumaki!" Nadare yelled as the wolves leapt upon him from all directions.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he suddenly disappeared from his spot in the middle of the jutsu, the snow wolves seemed to hang in the air as Naruto appeared behind Nadare, floating in the air for a moment before touching down onto the snow with a feather-light touch. Just as Naruto landed, the snow wolves burst into snow, Nadare's jutsu dissolved into nothing as Naruto looked at the man's completely shocked face. "Did you think that I only had ninjutsu and Genjutsu Roga, Nadare?" Naruto asked with contempt in his voice, the fact that the man had named a technique after himself utterly destroyed any form of respect Naruto might have felt for the substandard ninja in front of him. "A true shinobi utilizes every weapon in his arsenal, not just one branch." Naruto said as Nadare gazed fearfully upon him, "Now…" Naruto began, only to twitch when Nadare suddenly started to run away from him wildly, his face one of utter terror. Naruto twitched and appeared in front of Nadare, his leg snapped forward, crashing into the man's chakra armor covering his stomach but causing the man to cough up blood from the force of the blow and sent the man tumbling through the snow.

Naruto frowned as he looked upon the man whom seemed to have changed from an arrogant person to a sniveling little boy in the matter of a day or so, but he supposed that's what happened when you took away every advantage the man had and then showed his jutsu to be worthless. Naruto was about to attack the man again when he sensed Gamatatsu's chakra spike as he yelled, "Take this you fatass!" he then, apparently, slammed his own body against the man with a ferocity that launched the man down the snow and directly towards where Nadare was struggling to stand. Naruto barely registered their wide eyes as they collided and suddenly both were covered in electricity, screaming in pain for but a moment, before their chakra armors both burst and a small explosion occurred, covering the both of them in burns and wounds which guaranteed they were dead.

Naruto blinked, a bit surprised at the abruptness with which the fight had ended but he turned to find Gamatatsu still glaring at the burned Mizore with a murderous look in his eyes. Naruto shook his head, he hadn't expected the enemy to capitalize on the one trigger to Gamatatsu's rage but he certainly wasn't going to complain. Naruto then turned to Fubuki, whom was floating in the air above them having just rejoined the fight when her comrades imploded upon one another, "You have two choices," Naruto said calmly, looking directly into her scared eyes, "Stay here and fight me, in which case I kill you." He said emotionlessly, causing her to flinch, "or Stay here and serve Koyuki when I kill Dotou," Fubuki considered it for a moment; her eyes flickered to her former comrades before she landed, kneeled down, and placed her hands on the snow in a form of submission to him. Naruto nodded at her as he looked at Gamatatsu, "I'll pay you whatever you want for your help, just guard Fubuki. Koyuki will need protection once Samui-san and I leave." He said. Gamatatsu grunted but settled down in behind Fubuki, giving Naruto a poignant stare before he returned to glaring at Mizore's burnt corpse. Naruto turned his gaze upon the sole remaining obstacle to his mission's completion.

Naruto approached the head train compartment with a grim face and the spike of chakra along with the yell of Dotou caused his halt, "Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu (3)" and a dragon, not unlike Kakashi's water dragon, shot forward from the hillside, the snow turned black from the chakra running through it. Naruto dodged to the right, evading the dragon's head easily as he continued towards his target, there wasn't going to be any words exchanged; Naruto was ending this before Dotou did anything else.

Naruto's eyes glowed as he started to draw upon the power he needed to end this fight, looking at Dotou, and feeling him through his sensor, rather not feeling him through his sensor, told Naruto that the man was wearing chakra armor like his underlings and he seemed rather confident in it as he grinned madly at Naruto, running through hand seals at a rapid pace, "Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu!" he yelled out once again and, Naruto evaded to the left this time, his hand was now outstretched behind him, the chakra coalescing into a familiar sphere in his hand as he reached the stairs of the train compartment, Naruto saw Dotou's eyes widen slightly as he leaped forward, his hand coming from behind him and thrusting straight at the chest of Dotou, "Akuma Rasengan! (4)" he said calmly as he plunged the red orb of swirling chakra at the man.

For a brief second, Naruto encountered a barrier like the one surrounding Nadare, but the barrier shattered under the intense and heavy youki of the Kyuubi, shattering the centerpiece of the armor Dotou was wearing. Dotou's scream was a short second before his chest was grinded into nothingness. The battalion of warriors, the crew of the movie, and Koyuki herself all blanched at the sight of Dotou's head flying through the air, his lower body falling down onto the train, since his entire torso had been destroyed by the intense, toxic chakra of the Kyuubi powered Rasengan.

Naruto's eyes tracked the path of the horrified gaze of Dotou's frozen head until it landed in the snow behind the train. Slowly, he relaxed his body, standing up from his thrusting position, and straightening up while allowing the Rasengan still swirling in his hand to dissipate. Naruto slashed his hand, splattering more of Dotou's blood upon the iron of the train he was standing upon. Naruto flexed his senses once more, ensuring that the entire fight was over. He felt the gazes of his crowd focused upon his back; he sighed when he realized that most of these people probably weren't familiar with a ninja's line of work which meant that he probably just scared the hell out of most of them.

Shrugging mentally, Naruto disappeared off the back of the train in a swirl of wind, reappearing by the head of Dotou. Naruto quickly sealed the head in a scroll, before he disappeared once again, reappearing near the still shocked Koyuki. Naruto turned to look behind him, seeing the battalion of warriors making their way towards them, the movie crew was appearing from the brush surrounding the hill, and Samui stood upon the top of the hill, overseeing the entire hillside to accomplish their mission, though Naruto knew she knew he had clones surrounding their position. Naruto's face was emotionless as he turned back to Koyuki, who seemed to have only just gotten over the fact that the entire fight had lasted a total of 3 minutes from the moment she agreed to when Naruto had literally disintegrated half of Dotou. Naruto kneeled on his right knee, placing a hand across his chest he intoned strongly, "Hail, Princess Koyuki!"

Koyuki turned to him, a blank face upon her face as silence reigned upon the snow ridden land. For what seemed to be an eternity, only the sound of the wind gusting in Naruto's ears filled the air before Naruto heard snow crunching, and a loud shout came from behind him, "All Hail Princess Koyuki!" came from the battalion behind him and Naruto smiled as he remembered the politics Jiraiya had forced him to learn. Taking it upon himself, Naruto raised his gaze and looked at Koyuki, whom was looking at him expectantly, as if she knew what else needed to be done. A silent question asked and answered, before Naruto rose and stepped next to Koyuki, facing the kneeling battalion of warriors, "Long Live the Princess!" he said strongly and was repeated by the battalion once more, tears streaming down many of the warrior's faces as they repeated the phrase twice more, ensuring that Koyuki now had a following within her own country.

(Scene Break)

Two weeks later Naruto and Samui stood in a room adjacent to Koyuki's own, awaiting the soon to be official ruler of Yuki no kuni. Wiping out the remains of Dotou's followers had taken up a week and a half for Naruto to track them down and ensure Koyuki had a strong base to start before their mission ended. Samui and Fubuki had remained with Koyuki once they took the castle since it was armed with loyal fighters.

Naruto had been commissioned to clear Dotou's faction. Surprisingly, the castle had been the easiest to take, Naruto's plan had been incredibly unorthodox but Samui had backed him and the battalion they had started out with was left with no choice but to follow the two ninja or try to take the castle by themselves. Needless to say, they followed the man who had single-handedly destroyed the man they had been hoping to kill themselves. Of course, they had been expecting harsh resistance, up until Naruto walked up to the main gates and unsealed Dotou's frozen face. He had then told the opposing fighters to open the gate or he was going to do the same to each and every one of them, the fact that Fubuki was floating above his head and was obviously protecting him, had quickly destroyed any morale and the castle's main gates had been opened before any man had the guts to rally his fellow soldiers. It had been a sweep of the castle once that had happened and minimal casualties were incurred as Koyuki's faction suddenly found themselves with a fortress from which to establish their base.

The following week Naruto spent tracking down the higher level officials and ensuring they would accept Koyuki's reign silently, and getting rid of those whom wouldn't. Finally, after two weeks from when they arrived in Yuki no Kuni, Koyuki was getting ready for her official meeting of her subjects. She had been crowned as the princess, officially, just yesterday. She would be crowned Queen if she ever married.

A rustling of cloth announced the entrance of Koyuki and Fubuki, her personal guard. Fubuki had taken to her new role quickly, especially after Koyuki had told her that if she did a good enough job, she would make sure Fubuki would never need for anything ever again. The fact Fubuki had helped to overthrow her father seemed to have left Koyuki's mind as she accepted Fubuki as her guard as soon as Naruto offered her after Koyuki had noticed the woman was still alive after the fight with her uncle.

Naruto and Samui turned to watch as Koyuki walked towards them, clad in silk royal robes that flowed around her perfectly, her walk and bearing were as noble as any royalty and Naruto was suddenly struck with the fact that this woman had been raised to lead her people, and, even if she was just acting, she was really fit for the position when she put her mind to it.

Koyuki smiled at Naruto, "Let's get to it then." She said and Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine as her eyes gleamed before she stepped past him and towards the raised balcony that overlooked the courtyard, where her supporters awaited her. Samui and Fubuki flanked her, Naruto stayed in the shadows, his eyes darting around the area and inspecting everyone as his clones, henged in disguises, mingled in the crowd below. He chuckled slightly when he saw how stiffly Samui stood, occasionally rubbing her shoulders, next to Koyuki. Samui didn't easily forget Koyuki's earlier attitude, and while it may not be the best thing for a ninja to do, Samui was obviously holding a small grudge against Koyuki as she was anxious to leave Yuki no Kuni, as evidenced by the fact the woman had already packed her bags last night when Naruto had agreed to leave today after the official greeting. Naruto had raised an eyebrow but refrained from comment when Samui had sent him a venomous glare.

Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine again and he tuned his ears back into listening to Koyuki, "-As such, because of his amazing contribution to my return to our country, and as a thank you for all of the efforts he has made towards our country's future, I wish to, as my first official act as reigning Monarch of our country, name Uzumaki Naruto, Snow Country's High Guardian, a position which affords him citizenry within our country and protection within our borders." As cheers erupted, Naruto was brought forward with a blank look on his face as Koyuki's eyes gleamed at him, she seemed to revel in the fact Naruto was unhappy with the way she brought attention to him, she waited until the cheers had died down before continuing, "I want all of Snow Country and all of the Elemental Countries to know that Yuki no Kuni stands by Uzumaki Naruto in ANY dispute and we will fight with him should he ask." She said as she grabbed a medal which appeared from one of her servants and offered it to Naruto. Naruto stared into her eyes as cheers erupted once more.

"You may just come to regret this decision, Koyuki-sama." Naruto said quietly as he bowed his head, allowing her to place the medal around his neck.

"I may," she conceded just as quietly as she laid a kiss upon his forehead, "But I would much rather have you as a friend than an enemy." She commented before she turned and spoke to the crowd once again, "Thank you all for supporting me!" she yelled, "And I will endeavor to prove myself worthy of your support, as well as try to be as good a ruler as my Father, King Sousetsu!" she announced with a passion Naruto was hard pressed to ignore. However, when she turned around, it was obviously an act as her eyes were completely cold. Naruto locked eyes with her and inclined his head; she inclined her head back before sweeping back into her castle, Fubuki on her heels.

Naruto shook his head as he fingered the cold medal on his chest before turning to Samui, who was waiting for him, "Time for us to go." She said and Naruto nodded as the two ninja disappeared, heading back to the dock to head closer to their home villages to get their next mission.


	36. The Kazekage

Naruto laid on his bed in the hotel room that he and Samui shared, wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Of course, a kunai knife was tucked under his pillow, he may be comfortable, but he was hardly unarmed. The sound from the outside hot spring attached to their room told him that Samui was still soaking in the soothing waters of their bath and spa. He had quickly found out that Samui's large womanly assets gave her problems and he noticed, just as fast, that Samui enjoyed soaking in the hot springs as it helped her back problems as well as allowed her to enjoy a brief respite from the weight of her own body. As such, he had made it a point to find hotels with hot springs available whenever possible, occasionally paying out of pocket for them, during their time together on missions. This also led to Samui warming up to him much faster than he figured she normally did, especially considering she had agreed to share rooms with him shortly after she realized what he was doing.

The past few months had been fast paced, after their adventures in Yuki no Kuni, Naruto and Samui had been all across the Elemental Countries, fulfilling missions with nothing but praises from their clients. They still had yet to see either of their home villages but neither ninja found that odd, especially since some ninja spent years not seeing their home because of mission requirements. There had been only one wrinkle in their missions and Naruto's fist clenched as he thought about the event which had actually led to his current stage of familiarity with Samui.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the sound of the traditional sliding door opening penetrated his angry thoughts. Samui stepped through the opening, a single towel wrapped around her womanly curves, water still dripping from her wet hair. Naruto raised an eyebrow but Samui merely walked over to her own bed and lay down, allowing her towel to move low as her breasts were mashed into her mattress. Her towel covered just above her butt and the majority of her upper thighs as she turned her head towards him. Naruto locked eyes with her and she held his gaze for a moment before closing her eyes.

Naruto smiled to himself as he shook his head, the woman was most definitely more comfortable with him but she still didn't do well with words, she showed what she wanted and what she needed through actions, not words. Naruto slipped off his bed, padded over to her own and swung himself on top of her body, resting his thighs on the side of her wide hips and shrugged his shoulders as Samui's, now open, right eye tracked him. He smirked at her as he grasped the bottle of oil she had placed on the nightstand before she left the room to soak and squirted some of the oil onto his hands, placing the bottle back on the nightstand before he rubbed his hands together and placed them on her upper back, beginning the massage Samui had regularly began making him give her.

He had offered to give her a back massage close to two months ago, and, at first, she had reluctantly agreed, but only while she was fully clothed and while she sat upright. After their first session, she had thanked him but Naruto got the feeling she didn't really like it, especially with the way she tensed at his touch. However, it had been a week before she asked him this time, to massage her back once again. Slowly, over the past month and especially after their slight wrinkle, she had relaxed around him, relaxed her muscles, and then allowed him to massage her while she was lying down. It was only a week ago that she had done something similar to this, allowing her bare upper back to peak at him as she fixed him with a stare that told him he knew what to do. Naruto had been a bit hesitant to climb on top of her but she had placed a hand upon his legs, spreading them around her hips before she settled back down and allowed him to caress her aching muscles. Naruto's hands slowly and carefully worked the tense muscles of her back out and Samui sighed and occasionally moaned in pleasure from the amazing massage Naruto gave her.

Naruto smiled when he saw how relaxed his partner was. Jiraiya had managed to work in massage lessons and the like on different things regarding women during his training and Naruto had accepted the lessons simply to indulge his godfather. While he had never had a use for them during the training trip, he did enjoy the way Samui seemed so relaxed after his massage, especially when she drifted off when he was finishing and he was treated to a soft expression on her normally cold face as she slept. He had been struck by how cute she seemed but he didn't linger on her as he dragged his own blanket over her and left her to sleep while he meditated. His heart wasn't prepared to do anything with anyone until he had returned home and finished what had happened there, he had told himself as he drifted to sleep that night, but he hadn't known if he was telling himself that or trying to convince himself of that fact.

Regardless, as he began his massage of her back, Naruto concentrated on making sure his technique was as flawless as possible, taking in the way her muscles reacted to his hands and pressure. A puff of smoke had a kunai knife in Naruto's hand as Samui shifted beneath him, her tanto sticking out from her hand as she eyed the smoke before a messenger toad was revealed. For a moment, both trained ninja were tense before they relaxed, their weapons disappearing from whence they came as Samui relaxed back into her mattress and Naruto raised his hand in greeting, "Yo." He said lightly as his left hand continued massaging Samui's back.

The messenger frog frowned as he presented a scroll, "I wish I could say I come bearing better tidings Naruto-dono." He said as he placed the scroll upon the bed. Both Naruto and Samui eyed the scroll before Samui turned an eye upon Naruto. Naruto nodded and Samui reached over, plucking the scroll from its resting place. She unraveled the scroll in front of her head and Naruto read it as he mindlessly let his hands roam Samui's tense back.

_I just received information from Tsunade that the Akatsuki have made their first move._

The first line of the scroll was something that brought surprise to Naruto, he knew that Akatsuki was after the demon containers but he also thought they had at least another month before they began moving again, they had pushed their timetable up from the last report Jiraiya had received,

_I'm too far away to help you on this one Naruto; it's time to put your five months to use. Gaara, the Ichibi's container, who you defeated during the chuunin exams three years ago, was abducted by Deidara, a bomber from the destruction corps of Iwa, and Akasuna no Sasori. These two are not to be underestimated Naruto. Tsunade has dispatched two teams, one with Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura and another with Gai, Neji, Tenten and Lee, on them. (Files attached for you.) They are rendezvousing at the border between Suna and Kawa no Kuni. Your mission is to assist in the recovery of the Kazekage, Gaara, and attempt to capture one of the enemies, if possible. If not, Tsunade wants me to tell you to run, but I know you, so, do what you need to._

_Good Luck –Jiraiya_

Naruto stared at the names of his enemies for a few moments before he felt Samui shift beneath him. Naruto looked down to see Samui looking at him expectantly. Naruto just shook his head. Quietly, Naruto swung himself off his partner and landed on the ground next to the bed. Samui rolled away from him, sitting up with her back to him as she began to dress, the oil had soaked into her skin and that was the thing Naruto enjoyed about this particular oil Samui had found, it left very little residue but was perfect when he was still massaging her. Naruto smiled viciously as his eyes glinted, it was time for him to really cut loose, he was about to meet his first real match since Jiraiya had left almost five months ago. Naruto felt energized as he grabbed his own gear and proceeded to dress. One minute later, the room was deserted, both ninja speeding their way to accomplish their next mission.

(Scene Break)

Leaves rustled. Limbs creaked. Air gusted. Kakashi's eye widened as he and his team spotted their opponent jump back even as the massive chakra of someone Kakashi vaguely remembered seemed to appear in the midst of his team accompanied by a smaller, but still potent, pool of chakra.

Kakashi turned to keep both opponents in his eyesight but his eye widened even further as he took in the familiar burnt orange sash hanging around the waist of a person Kakashi was very familiar with as the chakra signature he felt suddenly clicked in his mind. His eye traveled over his former student, and current friend, Naruto had come into his true body in his three year absence, the way he had landed silently in their midst as well as straightened speaking of the way his body had gained the grace of a person familiar and comfortable in their own body. He had made little change to his outfit, wearing almost everything the same except with three glaring differences.

The first of which was that his untamable spiky blonde locks were held within a braid down his back, looking more sophisticated than the wild look his free hair had given. The second and third were changes he had made to his dark grey shirt, having the traditional red swirl added to the back of his shirt, the light red, almost orange, swirl which represented his clan's land, dominated almost the entirety of his back. Finally, on his left breast, in kanji just large enough for one to read; stood a word that brought a question to Kakashi's lips, 大渦巻き, or Maelstrom.

Kakashi smiled lightly behind his mask when Naruto turned to him and the young man's eyes turned slightly less cold than before.

(Scene Break)

Naruto allowed a bit of the happiness he felt at the reunion of him and Kakashi to show in his eyes as he looked at him. He could feel Sakura behind him with a questioning gaze as well as the creepy pale white dude plus the older woman but he kept his eyes focused towards Kakashi and his true opponent as Samui swept the area with her eyes behind him.

"It's been awhile Kakashi." Naruto said as he kept his eyes away from the eyes of the clone he felt in front of them. Naruto had met this man before and it was obvious that this was not the true person. Despite this, Naruto wouldn't take a chance with even a clone of such a dangerous person. He did find it a bit disconcerting he didn't take advantage of the fact that Naruto had landed in the middle of his opponents when he could.

"Yo, Naruto." Kakashi replied lazily, waving his hand with a smile behind his mask. Naruto's lips twitched as he looked at the familiar scene and a small sense of nostalgia came over him as he looked at Kakashi, but he crushed that when he brought his mind to the present.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked from behind him. Naruto didn't bother to respond to her as he looked at the waist of the clone.

"You've changed since the last time I saw you, Itachi-san." Naruto said as he made sure to keep his eyes away from the dangerous eyes of this Uchiha master.

If Naruto were watching the face of Itachi, he would have seen a cool expression reflected back at him but, as it was, Naruto only received silence as the tension his arrival had cut through suddenly returned. Naruto waited another moment, allowing his eyes to take in the stance of Itachi as he searched the surrounding area for the battle to come, however short that would be.

Naruto felt Sakura shift behind him and the movement prompted the reaction from his opponent as Itachi's legs tensed and he was suddenly moving towards their group. Naruto flew past Kakashi and matched the S-ranked opponent's movements, wielding a kunai knife to deflect the three shurikens launched at them with a simple flick of the man's wrist and then block the kunai he had drawn to throw after the shuriken. Naruto made sure his eyes focused on Itachi's neck as he pressed against his opposing weapon.

"You have become skilled Naruto-kun." Itachi said monotonously. Naruto quirked an eyebrow as the two ninja jumped back from each other, attempting to stare each other down as Naruto kept his eyes away from Itachi's face. "However, you're skills are not yet at the level they need to be, I'll have you come with us today, Naruto-kun." Itachi said and his finger pointed at Naruto.

Naruto appeared to twitch and a kunai knife appeared in the middle of Itachi's chest. Naruto grit his teeth, "Well played Itachi-san, I concede." He muttered to himself as his chakra flexed and the Genjutsu around him, which had three clones of Itachi attacking him as the body he had slain disappeared into a flock of black crows, shattered. Naruto grit his teeth as he placed his eyesight upon Itachi's feet, his surroundings had shown that he was back where he had been after he had jumped back and his team was still behind him.

Itachi's foot twitched and Naruto took a step back as Itachi spoke, "You've improved more than I thought Naruto-kun, to be able to sense and break my Genjutsu with just one glance, I wish to use my Mangekyou on you to see it's effects… you would be a worthy test of my abilities." Itachi said and Naruto's eyes widened as he smirked.

"Naruto!" Kakashi barked, "Itachi is really dangerous, don't just attack him by yourself." He warned.

Naruto shook his head, as he raised his eyes, looking directly into the deadly sharingan, "He is dangerous Kakashi," Naruto conceded as he clenched his fist, "but his true power is locked with his real body, this clone is a mere mockery of his power." Naruto said before he disappeared into a puff of smoke and Itachi's eyes widened.

Naruto appeared before Itachi, his hand glowed from the bright blue ball of chakra swirling in it, "Next time, don't try to stop me with thirty percent Itachi-san; I want to test your abilities myself." Naruto growled out lowly as Itachi's eyes closed, the Rasengan plowing into his face and shredding it.

Naruto landed on the floor from his thrusting pose, letting out a short breath as he let the Rasengan in his hand dissipate and the body fall onto the ground, revealing the uniform of a regular sand Jounin. Naruto blinked before he spat on the ground, disgusted with the fact that Akatsuki had used the body of another to attempt to stall them.

Naruto turned around at the sound of his partner approaching him, his eyes locked with hers and Samui nodded at him as he looked past her to the team from Konoha, taking in the change to Sakura's physique, how she had shot up but her body still looked much like a prepubescent woman. She had on a red shirt with the same design from her dress from her genin days but she had switched her skirt with a shorter version but with biker shorts underneath. The thing that was oddest was the gloves she wore around her hands, they looked a lot like Kakashi's but also reminded him of someone else.

Kakashi looked much the same, a few wrinkles showed the three year difference and the older woman seemed much like most of the elders Naruto had met, wearing usual Sand attire.

The pale white boy, whose name was Sai, Naruto remembered, wore a black shirt which covered his chest and shorts that went a little past his knees, a tanto on his back and what seemed to be writing utensils on his hip.

Naruto could see the questions in Sakura's gaze as well as the questioning glint in Kakashi's but the eerie way that Sai boy was looking at him had Naruto shivering slightly. The elder from the Sand was eying him with a wary eye but Naruto had suspected that from the famed Chiyo of Sunagakure.

"We need to hurry, they've probably already started to extract the Shukaku from Gaara and this was only meant to slow us down from getting to the site in time to save him." Naruto said, trying to forestall any questions that were forthcoming.

Kakashi nodded, sending a look at Sakura to keep her from voicing the questions shining in her eyes. "He's right; we still have a long way to go." Kakashi said and then turned to the little pug which had been hiding at the edge of the clearing, "Pakkun, lead the way." Pakkun barked once before leaping into the trees, followed quickly by Naruto and Samui, then by Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and finally Chiyo.

(Scene Break)

As the team traveled further towards their destination, Naruto felt Sakura increase her speed, trying to draw near him and he considered, for a moment, increasing his own speed to avoid her since he really wasn't in the mood to deal with the many questions his departure would have incited. Despite this, he simply sent a look at Samui, letting her know he was going to answer a few questions as he let her take the lead, following directly behind Pakkun like Naruto had until just recently.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted from behind him and Naruto looked over his shoulder at his former teammate, noticing that every other person was intently watching this interaction. Naruto nodded his head at Sakura in greeting. He saw her temper hadn't been tempered at all through the three years he had been away as her hands clenched from his dismissive way of greeting her, "Is that anyway to greet your teammate after disappearing for three years?" Sakura asked with tension in her voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I haven't been your teammate in almost three and a half years Sakura-san, and you're the first Konoha shinobi I have met since I left almost three years ago except for my master, I have little to tell or share with you except the current mission." He responded.

Sakura faltered for a moment, realizing what he had said was true but her anger won out over her again, "Aren't you worried about your friends?" she asked.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yes, but my missions are more important Sakura. I will be sad or happy when I'm finally back home." He admitted.

Sakura fell silent and lost a bit of speed, dropping back just as Kakashi decided to speed up and draw next to him replacing Sakura. Naruto was a bit surprised at how easily he had offset Sakura but turned his attention to Kakashi. "How've you been Kakashi?" Naruto asked, remembering the olive branch that his former team leader had presented before Naruto had left.

A shrug of the shoulders was Kakashi's laid back answer, silence between the two reigned for a few moments before Kakashi spoke, "You've grown Naruto." He said it so simply as if it was obvious and Naruto supposed it was. Naruto was confident of himself now, even against opponents on the level of Itachi, and he was comfortable in his own body for the first time in his life, the two and a half years of training under Jiraiya had done him well. Of course, compounded with the fact that he and Samui had been accomplishing missions during the past five months with an ease that astounded even Naruto himself had an effect, despite their one problem. Naruto had reason to be confident. Naruto nodded back at Kakashi in acknowledgement of his statement.

"I was wondering," Kakashi started, "did you ever find out that answer?" he asked, the way he spoke was a clear indicator of what he was talking about and the way Naruto's eyes froze over quickly spoke of the answer, Kakashi lowered his head, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." He said sadly and Naruto knew the man didn't know exactly how much that information had hurt him but he did know that it hurt Naruto and Naruto was slightly surprised when he felt a bit of gratitude at the man's apology, despite him not being at fault for anything relating to it.

Naruto nodded at Kakashi, his thanks was so soft that it was whipped away in the air from their passing but Naruto was sure Kakashi knew of his gratitude as the man's single visible eye crinkled into his signature eye-smile. "Son of the White Fang! Who is this person?" cried out Chiyo from the back of their group, her squinted eyes were obviously locked upon Naruto.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, but before he could speak, Naruto did so, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Chiyo-obaa-sama." Naruto said and Chiyo's eyes opened slightly, "and may I say that it is an honor to be in such an esteemed puppet master's presence, especially since the only person who could counter your poisons was our current Hokage." Naruto said, his voice was coated with honey and it obviously surprised Kakashi and Sakura, though Naruto could almost feel the smirk on Samui's face in front of him as Chiyo's eyes locked upon him. A silence fell across the group as Naruto smiled at her, and Chiyo stared at him.

"You're a dangerous man, Uzumaki Naruto." Chiyo finally said and Naruto gave a foxy grin, knowing the elder would most likely pick up on his attempt to butter her up for any future dealings, "Much like your master, I would suppose Jiraiya-san has fared well." She said and Naruto smiled.

"He sends his regards and regretfully informs you that he couldn't reach here in time to be of use." Naruto replied respectfully.

Chiyo's eyes gleamed, "Always the same with that man, never can find the right place to please." She replied and Naruto felt Sakura's jaw drop as Naruto almost faltered in his jump at the hidden jaunt at his master. Naruto chuckled as he shook his head.

"I'll be sure to tell him of your opinion." Naruto returned and Chiyo cackled behind him.

"Be sure you do." Chiyo said and Naruto turned his attention back to the front, resuming his normal pace as the group leaped their way to Gaara's hopeful rescue.

(Scene Break)

It took Naruto and his company a full day to near the rendezvous point where Pakkun was leading them, despite the fact Naruto could have been there much faster, his companions were slower than him and it frustrated Naruto more than he cared to admit that he couldn't rush forward and save Gaara but remained with his group. He vaguely heard Kakashi as he informed Sai, Sakura and Chiyo about the Kyuubi within him during their trip, he felt the demon fox stir at the mention of its name but Kyuubi didn't say anything and Naruto dismissed it. He did weather a short glance from Samui as the suspicions she had were confirmed about his status, he had never outright said that he was a container but the things he had done on their missions and the time spent together certainly clued her in. He did spend a good amount of time meditating to gain better control of the wild, chaotic chakra of the Kyuubi.

Naruto's impatience must have been showing more than he wished because Samui increased her speed, drawing next to him as he led the way right behind Pakkun, and sent him a rather poignant stare. Naruto's lips twitched at her face but he nodded his head, reigning in his feelings as he felt his cold mask slip back into place. The fight with Itachi had been anti-climactic since the man had been a mere shadow of the original, Naruto had ended the fight swiftly, not willing to allow his opponent to get a better opinion of his skills while he, himself, was in no danger.

Naruto's sensor alerted him to the other Konoha team's position as they jumped into range and Naruto's impatience resurfaced almost immediately, Naruto considered it for a moment before he disappeared in another burst of speed, hearing the cries of surprise behind him did nothing to deter him as he passed Pakkun easily. Gaara may not be a fellow Konoha ninja but he was a Jinchuuriki and Naruto wouldn't allow the Akatsuki to debase his fellow demon containers if he could stop it. They may not be comrades, but they were his brothers and sisters in pain, he would protect them with the same devotion that he gave to Konoha, they deserved no less.

Naruto saw the gorge appear before him and, with a slight leap; he disappeared into the crevice and spotted the large boulder, temple gateway, and Gai's team waiting on the water easily as he plummeted to the river which had cut the gorge out of the land.

Naruto landed on the water with a rather large splash of water, considering the amount of chakra he had to use to soften his fall from the top of the gorge. He was greeted with the tense stances of each of the Konoha team, something which brought a bit of confusion as Neji could definitely see him with his eyes, but the lack of the bulging veins told him why they hadn't known who he was. It took a few moments before the recognition came from Neji, and Tenten, Lee and Gai only seemed to relax once they saw Neji do so.

"Naruto, this is quite a surprise." Neji said and Naruto noted the man had changed little in his time, except the notable lack of overconfidence which had pervaded his being during the chuunin finals. He wore a loose white shirt with matching pants and a dark navy apron around his waist.

Naruto nodded at the Jounin though, "Gaara is behind this boulder?" he asked.

Neji nodded quickly, "Yes, but there is a barrier that is placing a haze in front of my sight so I can't get a real clear look inside," Neji informed him.

"Yosh, Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed as he greeted Naruto, a bit belatedly. Naruto's lips twitched at the eccentric teen's way of emulating his teacher. He wore the usual green jumpsuit with orange legwarmers that mirrored his master's way of dress.

"Yosh, Naruto-kun, where is my youthful rival's team?" Gai asked loudly, his eyes darting around the area quickly.

Tenten seemed on edge but she was also quiet as she kept an eye on the water below them. She was wearing a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. She had on brown fingerless gloves and a large summoning scroll attached to her back much like Jiraiya.

Naruto noted the experience and familiarity between the entire team and knew this team was a veritable brute force team that was the pinnacle of teamwork and effort; he would be hesitant to ever fight them. Regardless, Naruto brought his attention back to the seal he noticed on the boulder at Neji's words.

"Kakashi, his team, and my partner are behind me, I was a little impatient." He admitted as he stepped closer to the boulder, "Neji, can you see any similar seals near this area, like the one on the boulder?"

Neji closed his eyes and Naruto followed, sensing the spike of chakra that Neji used to activate his Byakuugan, and then he spread his own sensor out, stretching it to see if he could feel anything beyond the barrier. Naruto let out a low frustrated moan when he realized that he couldn't. "I've found them." Neji said, "There is one on a rock 500 meters northeast, on a tree on the riverbank about 350 meters southeast, on a wall of rock 650 meters northwest, and inside a grove about 800 meters southwest." Neji informed his team and Naruto.

Naruto's closed eyes' snapped open as four bursts of smoke were blown away by the sound of four sets of feet rushing away in a flurry of action. Gai's team blinked and Neji's eyes widened as he beheld exactly how fast Naruto could be when he was pressed. "Thank you Neji, I couldn't have found them without you. My clones will reach the seals shortly. You should prepare yourselves for who we will meet inside." Naruto said calmly.

For a few moments, the team watched Naruto warily; obviously wondering exactly how much had changed with the young man during his absence from Konoha. It was just as Gai and Lee recovered that Kakashi's team, Pakkun, and Samui landed in the gorge as well, appearing from the thick forest covering the top of the riverbed.

Samui fixed Naruto with a stare he knew well but he just shrugged, knowing that she would only be appeased once they were once again alone and he worked his magic on her back. His massages certainly went a long way in appeasing her anytime he did something that annoyed her, and Naruto was sure to keep her as happy as possible because an angry Samui was almost impossible to work with. Despite this, Naruto also knew that Samui was sympathetic to the way he felt because the stare she was sending him wasn't a glare as much as an admonishment that he shouldn't be rushing into this, despite his power, he was not invincible and most certainly not the strongest shinobi in the world. He didn't have the courtesy to simply ignore the caution he had so prudently displayed before his training trip.

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice carried to him from the angry pink-headed kunoichi. Naruto looked at her only to see Kakashi holding her back with a single hand. He whispered something to her and Naruto was surprised when Sakura's anger disappeared to be replaced with a resignation and a scathing look sent his way.

"You shouldn't have run ahead like that Naruto," Kakashi admonished, though his tone was disappointed, Kakashi's single eye seemed to be sizing Naruto up once again, almost as if the legendary Sharingan Kakashi couldn't figure out exactly what was going on with Naruto. "I'm sure Jiraiya-sama impressed upon you the fact that you don't leave your team behind." Kakashi finished with a curious gaze.

Naruto bowed his head, "I had no team to stay near until recently Kakashi, forgive me." He said, though his apology didn't seem real, Kakashi nodded as he sent a speculating look towards Samui, wondering if the Kumo Kunoichi could actually keep up with the speed Naruto had displayed.

It was at this point that team Gai decided to display their usual greetings, "YOSH! My eternal Rival appears!" Gai yelled out with a smile. Kakashi seemed to grimace underneath his mask as he turned from Naruto.

"Yo," he said with a small wave at Gai.

"Who's the elder, Kakashi?" Gai asked, his smile was still there but, suddenly, the man's entire demeanor changed, his smile seemed forced, and his eyes seemed to lose their glimmer as he looked over the two teams. Naruto recognized the change from his own master and his high respect for Gai went a notch further, the taijutsu master had a fearsome reputation, Konoha's Green Beast was not something Gai had made up himself. There was a reason he considered Kakashi, one of the most powerful ninja in Konoha, his rival.

"This is Elder Chiyo of Sunagakure, she's their representative." Kakashi answered.

"My clones have found the rest of the seals, how do you suggest we enter?" Naruto said suddenly, having gotten the memories of the clones his own clones had made to inform him about their positions. Kakashi blinked and then looked at the other slip of paper on the boulder.

"Should we buttonhook and leave two outside as guards?" Kakashi suggested to Gai quickly, eliciting a nod from Gai.

"Neji and Sai should be perfect lookouts as Tenten, Samui, Sakura, and Lee take the left while you, Naruto, Chiyo and I should take the right." Kakashi explained to nods from the rest of the team. "Naruto?" he asked and Naruto nodded as he leaped from his position, running up the boulder and to the slip of paper. A short burst of smoke later and Naruto was ripping the paper from the boulder with a quick burst of chakra. A single glance at Sakura from Kakashi was enough for the woman to rush forward, her hand cocked back for a punch. Naruto tracked her and his eyes widened as he recognized the form she was showing just as her fist impacted with the massive boulder, crushing it like paste in an obvious show of what she had learned since he had been gone.

Naruto landed on water as Sakura jumped back and they waited for the rubble to clear before signaling their entrance, leaving their two lookouts posted outside.

(Scene Break)

The taijutsu users entered first, Gai and Lee taking the front positions and disappearing into the gloom of the cave, then came Sakura and Chiyo, the powerful medic ninja combined with the ranged puppet user, followed by Tenten, the ranged weapons user, and Kakashi, the premier ninjutsu user in Konoha, finished with the two Genjutsu masters on the team, Naruto and Samui sent a silent nod to each other as they leaped into the gloom, preparing themselves for some of the hardest opponents they had faced.

It took a few moments before Naruto's eyes refocused from the glare of the sun outside to the gloom of the rather massive cave they found themselves in. Naruto's eyes locked onto one part of the cave and he felt the anger and sadness well up in him as he beheld his fellow Jinchuuriki upon the ground, his body motionless.

Gaara had changed since he'd last saw him during the chuunin exams, shooting up and gaining almost as much height as Naruto himself, it was obvious he towered above his siblings were he to stand next to them. His original outfit had changed, he wore a red coat that covered his entire body, split between the legs to allow movement, but only a grey chest plate covered his midriff, reaching above his left shoulder. Naruto immediately noticed that the young man's gourd was absent but the anger that he felt came from the man sitting upon his fellow Jinchuuriki's body as if it were a bench.

The man had straight blond hair, a large bang which hid the left side of his face, a scratched out Iwagakure hitai-ate, and was wearing the Akatsuki cloak, black with red clouds upon it. He had black nail polish on his single remaining hand and slanted blue eyes, Deidara the Mad Bomber of Iwagakure. Next to the man stood a tall clay bird, obviously part of the man's explosive clay.

Next to him sat a hunched man, most of his body was covered by his Akatsuki cloak but his face had a facemask that hung below his nose, his hair stood straight up, as if it were claws that stuck up from the man's head. Naruto recognized him as well, Akasuna no Sasori.

"Well then, which of you is the Jinchuuriki, I wonder." Deidara said tauntingly. Naruto tensed slightly.

"Oh?" Sasori said, his eyes tracking over to Naruto, "It seems Itachi has a nice handle on his target." The clicking sound that accompanied his statement sent a shiver through the entire opposing shinobi line.

Naruto's eyes remained locked on Gaara's still body; he seemed to be boring holes into Deidara as he sat upon the unmoving form of Gaara. Sasori's eyes tracked his gaze and he eyed the bruised body of the Jinchuuriki his partner was sitting on before he spoke again, "I'll look after this one," he said, "It seems the Jinchuuriki wants this one back." He said to grim looks from the surrounding shinobi, none of whom seemed eager to initiate the conflict that seemed imminent.

"Master," Deidara said to most of the Konoha shinobi's surprise, "I know this'll probably make you angry but, I'll handle that Jinchuuriki. Un." He said seriously.

Sasori's eyes snapped to his partner, "The assignment is one beast to one member, don't push it Deidara." His clicking still sent shivers down the Konoha shinobi spines as they wondered what was hidden underneath that cloak.

Deidara sent a very heated look at Sasori, his blue eyes glowing in amusement as he retorted, leaving the rest of the present shinobi to wonder just how monstrous these shinobi must be to completely ignore eight shinobi staring them down. "If an artist doesn't get high levels of inspiration, his sentiments are dulled, Master." Deidara returned happily, "The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is said to be considerably strong. Un." He explained.

Sasori seemed to scoff, "What? You call those explosions fine art? Fine art is something wonderful that's left to last long into the future… eternal beauty." Sasori retorted.

All of a sudden their argument had changed directions as Deidara retorted, "They take the same skilled effort, un, I respect you but fine art is the beauty of a single fleeting moment of explosion."

"Tenten." Gai said and Tenten nodded as she whipped out five shuriken, whistling through the air at a speed that was nearly invisible, but a rustling of the Akatsuki cloak and suddenly the five shuriken struck a metal tail sticking out from Sasori's back as he continued arguing with Deidara.

"Deidara, you little shit, are you trying to piss me off?" he asked as if the five shuriken he had just deflected weren't even worth his attention.

"Well then… I was probably right when I said that it would anger you then? Un." Deidara retorted. "My fine art is explosions, completely different from your little puppet show! Un." He taunted to his partner as he rose, letting his bird grab the limp body of Gaara in its mouth as he faced his partner. A shift and the metal tail suddenly shot straight at Deidara but the man jumped back, landing on his bird just as the thing took flight, starting to circle higher before heading towards the entrance.

Naruto's eyes followed him, his eyes narrowed to slits as he tried to figure out how to bring the man back before he left, "Lee!" he yelled and smiled when he knew the young man knew what he wanted him to do.

"YOSH!" came the cry of the Green Beast of Konoha's protégé and a whirlwind of dust was the only way to track the fast chuunin as he sprinted from his place in line, up the wall of the cave to above the exit of the cave and launched himself at the crazy bomber of Akatsuki. So sudden was the actions that even the dangerous people that both Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara were taken by surprise when the flying Deidara was suddenly kicked and with a cry of " **Konoha Senpuu!** " he was sent flying from his bird and to the floor of the cave.

Naruto stomped on the ground and disappeared in a flurry of speed that was just as impressive but Sasori was ready for this as Naruto's trajectory was calculated and senbon needles thrown straight at his path. Naruto frowned as he increased his speed just slightly, outrunning the flying needles dripping with purple liquid. However, Naruto was knowledgeable of his teammates as his orange sash came undone behind him as he flew through the air, leaving a floating sash that stretched almost the entire length from where he left to his opponent in the ground. Eyes widened as the senbon that would have speared into the unprepared shinobi behind Naruto's path were blocked by that same sash, creating a tinkling noise as the senbon impacted against a cloth that they should have tore through.

"Naruto!" Kakashi's voice cut through his trajectory just as he registered the fact that Sasori had adjusted to his new speed but eight tails of chakra suddenly appeared around Naruto, blocking every single senbon Sasori launched with ease. Deidara's widened right eye was Naruto's only satisfaction as his hand crushed the man's throat in a tight grasp as he dashed past the man's crash site and thrust Deidara into the wall of the cave on the opposite side of the cavern from where Naruto had been standing only moments after the flurry of action. Naruto nearly snarled at the man who dared to defile Gaara's body by sitting on him as he beheld the man's excited gaze.

"You really are strong!" he exclaimed excitedly as he eyed the eight tails of chakra plus Naruto's glare. "I wonder what your art is like." He said curiously, trying to cock his head to the side despite Naruto's hand around his neck. Naruto grit his teeth as he clenched his hand harder against the man's windpipe. "You're forgetting something, aren't you?" he asked with a flick of his eye upwards, his breath finally seeming to come a bit harder for the very unique shinobi.

Naruto merely smirked wider as the man's blue eyes widened as he looked where his clay bird was. Naruto knew he could count on Lee as the remains of the clay bird finally landed on the ground, splattering sounds filled the cavern as Lee landed with a bright smile on his face, Gaara's body underneath his right arm. Naruto could count on Lee's own code of honor, so similar to Naruto's own, to do what Naruto needed him to. "Gaara-kun's body has been recovered Naruto-kun." He said, though the man was smiling, the sadness he felt from the death of another was evident in his voice.

"Thank you, Lee." Naruto said quietly.

Deidara let out a strained laugh from his position, drawing the attention of Naruto once again. "Already two of our members have captured others like you," he revealed with a gleam in his eye, "and no one, not family or friends tried to rescue them, but here you are, trying to rescue this one." His voice carried his disbelief. "I heard that Jinchuuriki weren't liked because of their bad moods, but you're different, just like that Gaara." He said while he strained to breath through Naruto's grip. Naruto's grip tightened just slightly and Deidara let out a cough but it didn't stop the man's arrogant talk, "Instead of caring, most of the village seemed to be on our side," he taunted, "Both so pitiful and detested, you couldn't ignore each other? Hn?" he asked and Naruto slammed the man into the wall once again.

"I swear to you," Naruto's quiet voice carried through the cave as he spoke to the Akatsuki member, "I'll kill every single one of you, and you won't get another bijuu EVER again!" he hissed out.

Deidara only laughed through Naruto's tight grip, "Gaara died because his "Ichibi" was extracted, you're soon going to share the same fate. Un." He said and Naruto's eyes flashed but the Akatsuki member showed exactly how he got his rank as he broke Naruto's hold with a single sweep of his arm. Naruto growled as the man sent a powerful kick his way, which Naruto managed to side step, barely, but allowed the dangerous man to dash past him, reaching Lee quickly. The other Konoha shinobi tensed but Sasori's needles shot out again, causing them to have to move to dodge the man's attack and not respond to his partner's actions.

Lee moved to block the man's attack but was surprised when Deidara's hand opened to show an explosive clay bird in his hand. Lee's eyes widened as he brought his hand up but Deidara took advantage of the chuunin's reaction to land a particularly vicious kick to his leg, causing Lee to crumble to the ground quickly. Naruto was right behind Deidara but was unable to catch the man as the bird took flight and headed directly at him. Naruto cursed as he leaped high just as the small bird caused an explosion similar to an explosive note. Deidara smirked as he grasped the still body of Gaara and leaped towards the exit. Naruto grit his teeth as he landed and continued his pursuit of his opponent, his eight tails flailing about him, protecting him from the senbon Sasori was sending his way.

Naruto paused near the exit, his partner appearing next to him and his tails extending their protection to her as she stood next to him, "I leave him to you, Samui." He said, his voice didn't contain the normally gravelly sound that accompanied his usage of Kyuubi's chakra and the Konoha shinobi stared as the fact that his tails of chakra were not an evil red color, but a shining blue that resembled a Rasengan more than the transparent look of a bijuu's cloak. What was even more astounding was the fact that he wasn't covered in a cloak, these tails just sprouted from his body without any other chakra present. While the younger shinobi didn't recognize the difference, seeing as they hadn't seen a Jinchuuriki in action before, the older generation stared at the chakra tails as if they couldn't believe the fact that this form was taken by anything other than a bijuu's chakra.

Then, he was gone, disappearing back into the sunlight of the day as he pursued the man who had taken Gaara's body. "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, obviously worried about the young man whom had just disappeared before he could stop him. Kakashi moved to join him but Samui shook her head.

"Naruto is more than capable of taking care of Deidara, Kakashi-san, we should focus on Akasuna no Sasori, he is a much more dangerous opponent." She said to Kakashi's fierce stare.

"Naruto is being reckless, there's no way he's ready to face someone of Deidara's abilities alone." He retorted but was forced to move as Sasori launched yet another volley of senbon at the gathered shinobi.

"Naruto is not being reckless; he IS capable of defeating Deidara. I have a much better grasp of his strength than you Kakashi-san. I have been partnered with him for five months." Samui retorted coldly, "If you're so worried, we should make this fight quick to join with Naruto." She said.

Kakashi frowned and eyed the exit before he closed his single eye, "Fine then, let's end this quickly," he said, "Cover me for two minutes."

Chiyo scoffed as she appeared next to him, "Don't let any of his attacks even graze you, just a scratch could prove fatal." She informed the group a bit belatedly as they all prepared themselves to fight the dangerous opponent suddenly before them.

(Scene Break)

Naruto left the gloom, his chakra tails dissipating, as he blinked in the sunlight of the day only to see Neji's Jyuuken strike being blocked by Gaara's still form before Deidara leaped up onto the wall of the gorge and began running up it in his attempt to escape, Gaara's body still under his arm. Naruto tensed as two black and white, ink-made, tigers leaped at the man but merely impacted into the wall with a loud crash as Deidara dodged to the left. Deidara disappeared into the thick forest at the top of the gorge and Naruto grimaced as he turned to the two lookouts, "I'm going after him, the other teams have Akasuna no Sasori inside the cave." He informed them before leaping onto the wall of the gorge and beginning his own path up the side of the gorge.

The sound of footsteps behind him drew Naruto's attention and Naruto was slightly surprised to see Neji behind him. "You may be incredibly fast Naruto, but I'm not going to let you fight him alone." He said quietly, "Besides, I'm a Jounin now. I outrank you so you can't order me away." He said with a small smirk and Naruto resigned himself to his partner. Naruto nodded and increased his speed as he hit the tree branches of the forest at the top of the gorge, noting that Neji did so as well, and keeping pace with him as they tracked their opponent through the forest.

(Scene Break)

It was a few minutes later that Naruto felt the first obstacle he and Neji would face, twenty small dots of chakra seemed to fall back from their prey towards Naruto and his partner. "Neji," Naruto warned.

"I see them," Neji replied, the veins around his eyes bulging from the activation of his bloodline trait. Naruto ran through a few hand seals just as the first of the explosive clay birds appeared before them and then took a deep breath.

" **Fuuton: Kamaitachi** " Naruto said as his mouth opened, filling the forest with blades of deadly wind scythes. It took a moment from the time that Naruto let out his attack to the moment it met with his opponent's and then there was a rocking explosion as close to twenty explosions rocked the forest in front of Naruto and Neji. Naruto and Neji landed on a branch before leaping through the ruined forest, Neji reached into his pouch and withdrew two shuriken, flicking them in opposite directions, two more explosions occurred as his attacks connected with the birds Naruto's attack had missed. For the next part of their chase, Naruto and Neji had to deal with occasional traps to stall them from drawing close enough to Deidara to stop him.

Naruto and Neji suddenly came across a wide clearing within the forest; Deidara was already on the opposite side of the clearing, Gaara's body dropped haphazardly next to him as he looked excitedly at his opponents.

Both shinobi dropped into the clearing, wary of their surroundings, and faced their opponent. Tense silence filled the air as they looked at each other before Deidara smirked as Naruto and Neji suddenly dodged the explosion he had set beneath them. Naruto looked back to see the explosive clay shine brightly before exploding and wondered why he hadn't felt the chakra it would have been infused with. Naruto quickly took advantage of the explosion as he ran through a few hand seals.

"Haha! Art is a blast!" Deidara laughed as he watched Neji and Naruto separate to avoid being blown apart.

"He placed a small amount of chakra inside the clay then rapidly increased the concentration to cause it to explode." Neji said calmly, informing Naruto of how the clay had exploded. Deidara's eyes snapped over to Neji, narrowing slightly before he locked eyes with Naruto. Naruto disappeared into a puff of smoke and Deidara's eyes widened as Naruto approached him from behind with a Rasengan in hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he plunged the deadly ball of chakra into the man's back. Neji barely saw the man's smirk before the body Naruto was trying to kill turned a milky white and began to glow. Naruto's eyes widened as he immediately leaped away from the bomb.

"Katsu!" Deidara said from his hiding place at the other edge of the clearing. Smoke enveloped Naruto for a moment before he broke free of it. He hadn't been fast enough to escape the blast, his entire right side was burned badly; his arm was the worst, resembling an overcooked piece of meat from on top of the grill in their hibachi restaurants. The whole right side of his body smoked from the fire that had caught on his clothes.

Naruto landed and winced when he put weight on his right leg, his eyes contracted from the pain he felt from the blast he had so carelessly been caught in. "What do you think of my art now?" Deidara said happily as he smiled at the two Konoha ninja.

"You've let your guard down." Neji replied and Deidara's eyes widened when four Naruto's appeared from the brush, one grasped his arm, slammed him to the ground, two others sat on his legs and the final one smashed his foot on top of his hand, stopping him from forming the deadly hand seal he needed to accomplish his explosions. "You lost the moment you assumed Naruto would attack you without a backup plan." Neji said calmly as he approached the downed Akatsuki member. "Now, I think you have some information we could use." Neji said menacingly as his finger tips began to glow with his chakra.

Deidara, however, only laughed before he said, "Art is a bang!" and his entire body suddenly swelled up as if he were some obscene balloon. Neji's eyes widened and Naruto tensed from across the clearing, knowing his injury would prevent him from getting away from the amount of chakra he could feel being gathered.

Deidara smiled even as he felt his body distort and the explosion start, the fleeting moment of his brilliance shone from inside his body and he reveled in the power he felt building and expanding inside him. This was what art was all about, the single expressive moment in time that the artist's brilliance was proven and he was acknowledged by the death of his opponent.

All of a sudden, Deidara's left eye contracted behind his scope and the man's rage grew as he broke the Genjutsu he felt. He found himself now standing at the opposite side of the clearing from Naruto, Neji, and a clone of Naruto which was bringing Gaara's body to their side. "Genjutsu is NOT art!" Deidara swore as if Naruto or Neji had presented the idea.

"I see." Naruto said as he cradled a burnt right arm. Deidara's rage decreased slightly as he beheld the fact he had managed to hurt Naruto in some way but he couldn't pinpoint when he had been placed in the Genjutsu and when he wasn't, the mere fact was irritating to no end. "You use your chakra as a catalyst to explode your clay sculptures. It's a very unique style of fighting." Naruto commented. "But utterly useless against me."

Deidara's eyes contracted, "Don't underestimate me… or my art… My ninjutsu is the very pinnacle of artistic accomplishment!" he yelled at Naruto, "Ever since I faced Itachi I've trained my left eye to counter Genjutsu, there's no way you can beat me."

Naruto looked at Deidara and shook his head, "Yes I can, and I've already done it." He said as he pointed his burnt right pointer finger at Deidara.

Deidara smiled maniacally as he held his hand out, the clay bird he had made. "Take this," he said as he threw the clay bird forward and it flew rapidly towards Naruto and Neji. Naruto sighed and lazily flicked a shuriken directly at the bird when it reached within five feet of his team. Deidara formed his hand seal, "Art is a blast!" he yelled out as he channeled his chakra.

Naruto and Neji looked bored as they watched the clay bird fall to the ground, cut in half from Naruto's attack, and Deidara's eyes widened as he felt his chakra siphon into the clay but it didn't explode. Deidara seemed to shiver before he formed his hand seal once again and tried to explode the bird once again, only to receive a failure. He stared at the bird in disbelief before he reached into his pouch and began to formulate another bird, throwing it into the air, he watched it fly forward and then he tried to detonate it as well only to receive failure as Naruto's shuriken flashed out once again. Deidara looked lost at his two birds before he screamed at Naruto, "What did you do to my art!" his blue eyes seemed to hold a glint of insanity as he looked at the Genjutsu master before him.

Naruto remained utterly silent as Deidara started to mutter to himself, "I know, I know, this is another Genjutsu!" he said madly as he formed a hand seal and yelled, "Katsu!" He formed yet another bird only to fail once again.

Neji looked at Naruto with slight fear in his eyes as he watched the man in front of them slowly go insane from the fact Naruto had sealed his precious art with a single point of his finger. Neji could see what Naruto had done; the way Naruto had confused Deidara's own chakra with an infusion of his own utilizing it to form a sort of blockage that Deidara couldn't undo. The fact was, the Genjutsu was being sustained by Deidara's own chakra whenever he built it up to cause an explosion; that was why he couldn't stop the Genjutsu; it only took effect when he was trying to blow something up. "Shouldn't we capture or kill him Naruto?" Neji asked quietly, though Deidara only seemed to be descending further and further into madness.

Naruto shook his head, his eyes flickered to Gaara's still body and Neji suddenly understood why he did this, "That man deserves to go insane before I send him to hell with the rest of his organization." Neji and Naruto paid witness to the man's slow descent for an indeterminate amount of time before they felt/saw the rest of their teams move to join with them. It took them a few minutes to move towards them but, soon enough, the entire two and a half teams had gathered in their clearing, looking at a man slowly going insane. None of them seemed hurt beyond Chiyo, whom was breathing a bit harsher than the rest of them.

It was Tenten who spoke first as they looked at Deidara in fear, "My god, what did you two do to him?" she asked, her tone made it clear she was terrified of the fact that such a strong shinobi could be so easily destroyed mentally.

Unfortunately, this new voice also brought Deidara's eyes up to lock with Naruto's ice cold blues and the man rushed forward with an inarticulate cry of rage, "You did this!" he screamed as drool dribbled down his face.

Naruto's face turned from cold to snarling as he flickered forward, grasping the man from behind, his hands around the man's head, he spoke quietly, "Tell your organization… Welcome from Uzumaki Naruto, I'll be sending them to meet you in hell shortly." Before, with a sharp jerk of his arms, the man's spine was cracked and his body slid to the floor, limp as a noodle. It was only now did Neji notice that Naruto's arm only looked like he had been singed when it looked badly burnt not long ago. Naruto stood and moved over to his clone, ignoring the looks he was getting from some of the younger Konoha shinobi. Wordlessly, the clone handed Gaara's body to Naruto before dispelling into a puff of smoke. Naruto never saw the contemplative look in Chiyo's eyes as he turned, facing where Sunagakure was, "Let's return the Kazekage to his proper resting place." He said, only Samui, Kakashi, and Chiyo caught the slight crack in his voice as he spoke of Gaara's death before he was suddenly off.

(Scene Break)

Naruto leaped through the trees effortlessly as he fought tears in his eyes. He felt a kinship to Gaara that he hadn't known until he saw the still body of his former fellow Jinchuuriki. Naruto hadn't ever felt this before, not with his team, not with his friends, the bond of pain and hardship was one not easily bore and Naruto barely recognized that he understood Gaara probably better than almost anyone else in Konoha and Suna. As a result, the death of Gaara, even though he didn't know him personally, was certainly an event which would affect him in the days to come. However, it was surprising to Naruto that he felt so strongly for the almost stranger…almost brother in his arms.

Blinking away tears, Naruto's sadness at the brutal death of his fellow Jinchuuriki was palpable but he also felt the rage bubbling up from inside him, that the man who had defeated Gaara and brought him to his death, would so callously sit upon the body of his defeated foe was certainly something Naruto would never forget. He had avenged Gaara's murder but the sadness remained. The loneliness a Jinchuuriki suffered through returned to the surface of Naruto's thoughts, the days and nights, the weeks, the months, the years he had spent almost completely isolated from his village, never having any true connections to the place he called home. He had some connections but he also knew, now, that those connections were forged in the interest of keeping him there and the loneliness he felt from looking back at that time was almost unbearable.

Looking down at Gaara's still body, his anger grew and he felt Kyuubi stir, " ** _They will know the power of the Kyuubi, and the wrath of Uzumaki Naruto._** " The beast's deep voice said, its voice was a deep rumbling thing within the confines of his mind and Naruto was a bit surprised at its wording but he couldn't help the vicious smirk that spread across his face as he thought of what he, and Kyuubi, would do when he and Jiraiya finally tracked down the other members of Akatsuki.

Naruto stopped his running abruptly, dropping down at the edge of the forest and looked up, out over the expanse of desert he saw in front of him, squinting his eyes to see if what he felt was the truth. Idly, Naruto noticed that his fellow ninja dropped down from the trees behind him, a few of them were breathing heavy from the pace or injuries they had but, as a whole, they were fine.

"Why did you stop Uzumaki?" Chiyo asked.

Naruto shot a glare over his shoulder; his kinship with Gaara had certainly destroyed most of the respect he felt for the elder puppet master, seeing as how she had been the one to seal the beast inside Gaara. Naruto didn't say anything other than jerking his head back towards the desert, which all of the ninja looked at only to blink in surprise when they saw what Naruto had felt.

There, upon every dune of sand the desert possessed, stretched a horde of Suna shinobi, rushing to their Kage's aid, hoping against hope that they would be capable of saving the man who had terrorized them for the majority of his life, but also protected them at the cost of his own. Naruto looked down at Gaara, a small ray of happiness spread through him as he thought about the pride Gaara must have felt at being the protection for all of his people, for fulfilling his role as the Kazekage, for living as protection for others and not only for himself.

It took only a few minutes for the rushing Suna shinobi to cross the desert to where the contingent of shinobi stood, sad looks came Naruto's way as he held the limp body of their Kazekage in his arms. Some of the younger shinobi burst into tears at the sight of Gaara's body, the older immediately had grim looks upon their faces, either promising retribution or intense sadness as they looked upon one of their greatest protectors.

Kankuro and Temari looked devastated as they watched Naruto step forward, his blue eyes, for once, showing empathy and understanding as opposed to the ice cold gaze he had favored them with three years ago. Naruto's face was grim as he stopped in front of Temari, her hands in front of her face as her disbelieving eyes locked on Gaara's body. Slowly, Naruto bowed down, then got on his knees as he smoothed out Gaara's body, making him look more asleep than a limp doll in his arms. "I'm sorry." His whispered apology only caused Temari's resolve to crumble as she turned from Gaara's body, crashing into her elder brother's arms as she began to sob from the loss of her little brother.

Naruto slowly straightened, looking down at Gaara with sadness in his eyes before he turned on his heel, stepping purposefully away from his almost brother's corpse and made his way towards Samui, he felt his heart clench at the cries of Temari but he continued to walk away, reaching his partner within a few strides. Samui looked him in the eyes for a brief second before she raised her hand, offering his orange sash before her. Naruto grasped the sash, wrapping it around his waist and tying it once again before he, and Samui, turned to reenter the forest.

It was just as Naruto was preparing to increase his speed that Chiyo's voice rang out once again amongst the sadness purveying the area, "Where are you going Uzumaki?" she asked with a purpose, her eyes shining.

Naruto didn't even turn around, "I have Akatsuki members to hunt." He said and though he said it quietly, he knew that some of the Suna shinobi heard his declaration as he felt their chakra flare in response.

Naruto was about to leap into the forest when Chiyo retorted, "Calm yourself, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto stiffened, turning his head so he could survey the elder who had so callously told him not to avenge the death of her Kazekage. All of a sudden, the shinobi surrounding the area took in a sharp breath as his heavy chakra saturated the air, sadness and rage swirled around them as Naruto stared into Chiyo's eyes.

It wasn't Naruto whom spoke then, as Chiyo turned from his intense gaze, "I have made many mistakes in my life," she said quietly, walking towards Gaara's body. Naruto noted that Kankuro's eyes widened as he watched the elder run through hand seals before kneeling next to Gaara's body and placing her hands upon his chest, a blue glow surrounded her hands as the chakra she used hummed into life, cutting through his heavy chakra easily.

Naruto's own eyes widened as his sensor told him just exactly what that jutsu was doing to Chiyo's own body. "Still, it seems in my final moments, I might be able to make up for that." She spoke quietly and Naruto's eyes narrowed as he walked back to her. The entire Suna nation was surprised when nine tails of glowing blue chakra appeared from Naruto's tailbone, and they all watched as they suddenly pierced Chiyo, whose eyes widened when the tips of the tails entered her.

Many of the older Suna shinobi moved to attack Naruto until they noticed that Chiyo's hands suddenly glowed with an intensity that almost hurt to look at. Chiyo cackled lightly as she felt Naruto's own chakra circulating through her as a conduit. "You are an odd one Uzumaki Naruto. I am glad that one such as you has appeared though, in this world made by foolish old shinobi." She whispered to him and missed the look that spread across his face.

It was quiet for a few more minutes before Chiyo coughed once, "Could you do this old woman one last favor?"

Naruto shook his head, "If Gaara is to be brought back, it should be by those who truly wish for him to be back, ask them." He said.

Chiyo looked up but her voice failed her, Naruto, feeling her waning strength, scoffed lightly, "If you want Gaara to return, you need to show him that you want him to." He said loudly, looking directly at the teary eyes of his siblings, "All of you, find Gaara and bring him back to your village." He said as his eyes swept across the surrounding Suna shinobi. Slowly, one by one, eyes of the Suna shinobi closed as they all began to whisper under their breath, apparently carrying their own conversations with the deceased Gaara.

Behind Naruto, the Konoha shinobi as well as his partner, watched as Chiyo's hands slowly grew dimmer and dimmer before disappearing altogether, although, Chiyo only seemed to slump slightly as Naruto's tails stayed within her back.

It didn't take long before Gaara's hands twitched, and then his eyes opened, blinking in the blue sky, his head lolled to the side and his eyes widened as he took in the smiling visages of the shinobi whom had called him back from the white abyss. Slowly, he sat up, and looked around in surprise as his surrounding shinobi's sadness disappeared.

Kankuro's eyes widened when he saw Chiyo stand, though she looked on the brink of death, she was still alive. Gaara looked at her in surprise and Chiyo frowned, "What do you think you're doing, Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto smiled lightly, "You deserve to see your home, one final time." He said quietly and Chiyo remained silent before cackling wildly as she and Naruto began to walk across the desert plane, Gaara struggled to his feet, being supported by his siblings quickly, but plodded along behind them, his eyes locked on the elder who had destined him to loneliness but brought him back as the entire contingent of shinobi headed back to Suna.

The Suna shinobi parted like a wave as Naruto, Chiyo, and Gaara walked past them, falling into place behind them as they made the short travel to the dune which would allow them a view of their beloved Sunagakure. Naruto and Chiyo crested the dune, looking upon the village of her birth with a small smile on her face, Gaara walked up next to her, mindful of the tails of chakra Naruto had implanted in the woman's body, he placed a hand on her shoulder, a single look between the two and Naruto knew the woman was ready. Slowly, his tails disappeared and Chiyo's smiling face slid into slackness as the woman slumped into the sand like a puppet with its strings having been cut, an almost poetic end to such a legendary puppet master.


	37. The Immortals

Naruto looked out of the window of his hotel room, a room with a king sized bed, a dresser, a cushioned chair, and a bathroom, as he watched while the stands for the festival to be held after Chiyo's funeral early tomorrow were being set up. A cloud of bitter happiness floated above Sunagakure as Gaara had returned, walking proudly in front of his fellow ninjas, carrying Chiyo's body from where it lay in the dunes. Many of the civilians had been happy when they saw Gaara walking but that soon morphed into shock and sadness when they noticed the elder's body in his arms. Gaara had remained strong as he walked from the entrance to his village to his main office building, Gaara had collapsed almost as soon as he was inside the cooler air from the strain he had put upon his body for his insistence that he be the one to carry Chiyo to her resting place.

Temari had quickly supported Gaara as Kankurou took Chiyo's body from his exhausted brother. Gaara had taken a few minutes to recover before he addressed his people, weaving a tale of Chiyo's bravery as he announced her funeral and the subsequent festival which would celebrate her long and full life of service to their village. Cheers had followed Gaara's rousing speech, despite the death of one of their elders, Sunagakure would remain strong.

Gaara had then sent the Konoha shinobi, and Samui, to the best hotel in town to house them and invited them to share in the funeral and festivities in Chiyo's memory. With a gracious bow, the group had accepted as they were led from Gaara's presence. Naruto had certainly noted that Gaara had accepted his role of Kazekage with an easy shrug of his shoulders by the way he handled the entire situation, even though he had just been, technically, dead for close to thirty minutes.

As such, Naruto stood in his own room in the hotel, doubtless that the rest of his group was being given the same accommodations. Naruto sighed as he thought of his fights; his brashness and his arrogant way of speak probably made him look much like an overconfident brat with a big ego because he had been trained by Jiraiya. Kyuubi growled inside his head and Naruto smiled lightly as the contribution the Kyuubi had made wasn't as large as Jiraiya's, but it was a major contribution. Naruto inclined his head slightly, and Kyuubi's growl dissipated into the back of his head.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when his door was knocked upon and he blinked in slight surprise, "It's open Samui," he said as he turned to greet his guest.

Samui opened the door and entered, shutting the door behind herself as she stepped into the room. Samui's eyes roved his modest room before settling on her own partner and stepped towards him, "The hotel's overbooked; I'll be sharing this room with you." She said bluntly. Naruto didn't even blink at her statement; instead he felt a thrill run down his spine at her words which he hadn't felt in a long time. Naruto was used to her way of speaking, she wasn't good with words, and she was one who spoke in action. As such, it wasn't her manner of saying she would be sharing his room, it was… Naruto paused for a moment, his mind repeating that statement in his head… it was… honestly Naruto didn't know what that was. Instead, he just inclined his head.

"If that is what you wish, though I feel you should check with the other kunoichi-" Naruto said only to find a kunai flashing past his face and embedding into the wall next to the window he had been looking out of. It was a testament to their partnership that this didn't serve to cause a problem; instead, Naruto merely eyed the kunai before looking at Samui. To the outsider, they would be wondering why Samui had just attacked him so rashly and indiscriminately. To Naruto, the action was clear. After all, as Naruto had just said, she was a woman of action not words.

Hanging his head, Naruto acknowledged her unspoken message, and Samui nodded to him.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said coldly before she turned on her heel and entered the bathroom without another sound.

Naruto sighed lightly as he looked at the kunai once more, her message clear. Naruto idly wondered when he had gotten such a level of familiarity with this woman that her every little nuance and little movement he could decipher with the littlest amount of effort. The kunai, for example, told him that she trusted him.

To others, the simple idea would be ludicrous. To him, it was simple. She could throw a kunai at him and not receive retaliation because she knew him. She was his partner, his comrade until they left their partnership. She would give her back to him, just as he would her, because of the bonds they had forged in the past five months. The message wasn't that she knew he wouldn't kill her; it was that she knew, until he got other orders, the two were comrades but, to the others, this was not the case and she couldn't trust them because of it. In other words, she just trusted the others less than she trusted Naruto to not plant a kunai in her back.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, pleased that he had taken the time to take his own shower first; all that sand was a nuisance to his long hair. Not to mention, while Naruto knew he would be dirty for awhile on missions, he liked the feel of being clean and he endeavored to keep his body as fresh as possible, especially since he never knew how long it might be before he would be able to revisit a bath. As the sound of the shower kicked on inside his bathroom, Naruto looked at the single bed in the room and smiled lightly as he walked to the nightstand next to it, pulled the sheets back, and unsealed a bottle of the massage oil he used on Samui's back from his pack, after all, they had been interrupted during their last time, and this would certainly appease the slight annoyance she was probably feeling because of his impatience.

As Samui bathed, Naruto returned to his window, and looked out upon the village, for a moment, he saw Konoha overlaying the dusty Suna, the booths which were set up reminded him of the festivals that had occasionally been thrown in Konoha. A pang of longing stabbed through him as his first thought of home in almost three years appeared. Before, he had tried not to think about Konoha since it almost always associated with Kurenai, and he had been loathe to think of her because it always hurt. When he had gotten past his inner turmoil for Kurenai, he had thrown himself into the training less recklessly which led to more concentration on techniques and more restful nights, thus he had even less time to think about his home. During his months of missions, he had fleeting thoughts of his home but he had been wary of Samui, being she was a foreign ninja, and it left him little time to daydream. When he finally had time, he had just come across his first true reminder of his home, his former team. As such, it was little surprise that, once Naruto had some alone time, he would think of his home yet again, and the sight of booths being set up for festivals was certainly a common thing in Konoha, whom seemed to celebrate anything they possibly could. Naruto closed his eyes as he pictured the faces of his friends, and their families, the clans and the Hokage tower, the academy, and the training grounds. He smiled lightly as he thought of Shikamaru and how he would probably be looking at the clouds while muttering his catchphrase, but also of how the young man had probably filled out, considering he had left him with a large determination to train.

Naruto had thought long and hard about Shikamaru and whether or not the young man deserved his trust, or if he had been in on the mission to keep him loyal to the village. However, Naruto hadn't really taken long to decide, deep in his own heart, that Shikamaru wasn't the type of person who could take such a mission. The young genius would have befriended Naruto without an order once he got to know Naruto and he much doubted he had been on a mission from the Hokage when their first real interaction was when he stumbled upon his team practice. Besides that, he had no evidence of Shikamaru not being the loyal friend he was and Naruto really felt that he had little right to question Shikamaru without something concrete. Shikamaru had helped him tremendously and Naruto would never forget that. Naruto may be more wary of his friend, but he would still trust him until he proved otherwise. Of course, after deciding this, it didn't take him long to decide the same for the Ichiraku family.

Naruto was torn from his thoughts as Samui stepped out from the bathroom, a single glance to her mostly naked form had Naruto smile lightly as Samui favored him with a simple quirk of her lips, her equivalent of a smile, once she saw the oil placed on the nightstand. She stepped lightly through their room and eased herself onto the middle of the bed before she stretched herself out and allowed her towel to slide down to her butt, which allowed for the same positioning she had recently become so comfortable with when he massaged her. Naruto didn't even wait for her normal glance as he moved next to the bed, grasped the bottle of lotion, and then onto the bed, which elicited a slightly startled look from Samui, and gently placed himself above Samui's body. Naruto squeezed some of the oil onto his hands and rubbed them together before beginning his magic.

As Naruto concentrated on Samui's very tense back, he noticed that Samui wasn't simply enjoying it this time; she was watching him intently with a single cold blue eye. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her but she barely shifted beneath him as his hands continued roaming her back. "Why did you act so rashly?" she finally asked as she shifted once again beneath him, causing him to find one particularly hard knot of muscles.

Naruto smiled lightly as he went to work on the knot, "You know why." He replied lightly. He never understood why she always wanted him to say exactly what she already knew.

Samui shook her head once before a very low moan escaped her lips as Naruto found yet another tense knot in her back, she would never tell him but she would miss him simply because of these massages.

Of course, being his partner, it also hadn't taken her long to realize that most of what he did had some underlying meaning that few would divine without his telling them. Of course, by the time you figured it out without him, you were usually dead or incapacitated, so it was little surprise that he was a true Genjutsu master. She shuddered lightly as she remembered the fool who had compared Naruto to Orochimaru. Naruto hadn't taken kindly to the reminder of such a man, nor having been compared to him.

"And your abilities?" she asked sleepily, she hated the fact that his massages often put her in a groggy state but she couldn't find it within herself to say that the benefits did not outweigh the potential risks associated with his massages.

Without her seeing, Naruto shrugged as he watched Samui's eyes drooped lower and lower as he finished with his massage. In short order, he was treated to one of the most endearing sights he had come across in his three years away from Konoha, the normally stoic Samui sleeping peacefully in the bed. Gently, he moved off the bed and pulled the sheets up over her body. It was little surprise that she fell asleep so easily as they had been running for close to a full two days by the time they met up with Kakashi, not an easy feat for anyone not a Jinchuuriki. Once her adrenalin had dried up, it was probably taking much of her iron will just to keep moving to his room and to take a shower.

Naruto's head snapped up and he moved silently from next to the bed and to his door, he opened it silently just as Kakashi's hand went forward to knock on it. Naruto regarded the three Jounin outside his door with an inquisitive look, "Is there something you need?" Naruto asked quietly, he knew just how light a sleeper Samui was.

Kakashi, Gai, and Neji all looked at him with varying degrees of curiosity as well as they took in his less than normal clothing, a t-shirt and boxers, as they also wondered why he was speaking so lowly. Kakashi's eyes wandered over Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto pulled the door closer to narrow the line of sight they could see. "What do you need?" Naruto repeated lowly, his eyes narrowed slightly at Kakashi, unappreciative of the way the man had automatically tried looking into his own room. While that was his ninja training, it was also incredibly rude.

It was Neji who spoke then, "We need information from you." He said.

Naruto nodded, "Give me a moment." He replied quickly, before he closed his door and moved back into his room while he grabbed his clothes, and dressed quickly, he was back at the door within a minute, "Let's go." He said as he cast another look over his shoulder, so he could look at Samui's, still sleeping, body in his bed. A small surge of some emotion ran through him, too confusing for him to even place, as he closed his door quietly. "Where're we going to do this?" he asked as soon as his door closed fully.

"My room is closest," Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto questioningly before he turned, led them all the way down the hall, and into the room there. Naruto blinked, as he wondered why all three of them would come to get him if Kakashi was only a hallway down. "I met Gai and Neji on my way up." Kakashi said as if in answer to Naruto's pondering. Naruto looked at Kakashi and nodded lightly. The four ninja entered into the and quickly scanned it before they made themselves comfortable. "Neji?" Kakashi asked quietly and Naruto frowned slightly when he saw Neji's Byakuugan flash into existence then disappear as he shook his head. "Right then," Kakashi said lazily as he lounged in a chair. "I know we're all tired so I'll try to make this short, Gai, what happened with your team before we rendezvoused?" he asked, as the most experienced shinobi of equal rank, Kakashi was de facto leader unless the Hokage or someone over their group declared otherwise.

Quickly and concisely, Gai explained how they had set out from Konoha and followed in Kakashi's footsteps towards Suna, until they were redirected and then how they ran into Hoshigaki Kisame. Naruto sat forward; intrigued, as he listened to how they had fought the 'Tailless Bijuu' he took in all of the information about his opponent like a sponge, since he knew he might, one day, fight this deadly person. The little bits about the man's sword not liking anyone else and how it ate chakra were incredibly useful. But, the fact the man acted and fought like Zabuza, except a little more brute force and less stealth was a good basis for his next encounter with the blue skinned man.

Neji confirmed everything that Gai said and added little about the man other than that his chakra pools were along the same size as Naruto's own.

"Nothing else to report?" Kakashi asked, and Gai and Neji shared a looked before they both shook their heads. Kakashi nodded, "Alright then, Naruto." He said as all three of the Jounin fixed him with interested stares. "Start from where you were to when you met up with my team." He ordered.

Naruto nodded and began, "Samui and I were relaxing in our hotel room when a toad messenger appeared before us. It handed us a scroll for the mission of assisting yourselves in this mission. As such, we quickly moved out and ran for almost two days straight before meeting up with you and your team Kakashi." Naruto explained with slightly surprised looks from his Jounin counterparts as they thought of how much stamina he must have to go two days without sleep and still be able to handle such opponents as Sasori and Deidara with, what seemed to be, such ease. "We didn't encounter anyone or anything of note until arriving with your team Kakashi." He explained. Silence fell as Kakashi seemed to mull that over as Gai and Neji looked at Naruto intently, as if he had done something wrong. Naruto sighed when he saw Kakashi come to some conclusion.

"I have a few questions about some of your abilities, Naruto." Kakashi said as Naruto waited for them to be dismissed. Naruto knew this was going to come about since he had stayed. Naruto fixed Kakashi with a stare but Kakashi was undeterred, "How can you manifest chakra tails without using a Bijuu's chakra?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not going to reveal my techniques to anyone other than the Hokage, just like any of you wouldn't reveal how to open the Gates, the secrets of the Gentle Fist style, or your own Raikiri unless the Hokage ordered it. I don't even know why you bothered to ask." Naruto retorted, his tone of voice was nonchalant but his eyes gleamed as he looked at each of the Jounin in turn.

Kakashi eye-smiled almost immediately after Naruto's small rant, "It doesn't hurt to ask," he supplied and Naruto chuckled lightly.

"It can." He replied just as lightly but there was an undercurrent that made all of the Jounin tense slightly before relaxing.

"How about the Genjutsu you used on Deidara?" Neji asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the obvious question, "I thought what the Genjutsu did was obvious when you looked at it with the Byakuugan?" he stated with a hint of incredulity in his voice, unable to think that someone who had such an impressive Byakuugan as Neji couldn't pinpoint what he had done.

Neji shrugged, "I want to understand how you did it. I know what it did." He admitted.

Naruto shrugged back at the man, "I just noticed what he took the most pride in and destroyed it." He said nonchalantly but all of the ninja in the room seemed to grow somber at the fact that Naruto had done something so easily, "Once you told me how he exploded the clay, it was simple enough to plant a Genjutsu that only activated when he thought about explosions, specifically when he wanted to cause them, and cause it to drain his chakra into his feet instead of the clay while fooling his mind into thinking he was channeling it to the clay." Naruto explained.

Neji frowned slightly, "But, he was increasing the amount of chakra in the clay," he said.

Naruto nodded, "But that was only in case he was sensitive to chakra, by allowing a small amount of the chakra to reach the clay, while the majority was diverted, it kept the Genjutsu more real." He explained and the three Jounin nodded their heads. After a few more moments of silence, Naruto asked, "Is that it? I'm kinda tired from my run." He explained when he noticed their looks. Kakashi seemed to think about it a bit before nodding his head.

"Just, one last thing, where did you get that sash?" Gai asked quickly. Naruto's eyes flickered darkly before he shook his head.

"It was a gift from the Samurai of Tetsu no Kuni." Naruto answered quietly before he looked back at Kakashi, not that he missed the surprised look on Gai's face. Kakashi nodded once again.

"It's okay to go, thank you for answering our questions." He said and Naruto smiled at them as he turned and left the room. Immediately, he headed and entered his own room, before he smiled at the still peaceful form of Samui in his bed.

However, he was not surprised when Samui shifted in the bed and a single blue eye regarded him before it closed slowly. Naruto moved into his room and sat down in the chair left in the room for comfort. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a long sigh as he relaxed into the chair. Slowly, Naruto felt his weariness creep upon him, but, before his tiredness took full hold, he felt a gaze upon him. He opened his eyes and was instantly assaulted by the intense, yet sleepy, gaze of his partner. Silently, the two stared at each other; they interacted with simple flicks of their eyes before Samui shifted slightly to the right, which placed enough room for Naruto to lay on the left side of the bed. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as Samui made a very obvious gesture with her hand at the side of the bed she had opened for him. Naruto's refusal was on the tip of his tongue when Samui cut him off, "Get in bed or I'll drag you in." she whispered, and though her voice was as soft and as sultry as ever during her groggy state, the hint of iron he heard in her voice was one he had learned to avoid resisting. On top of that, when Samui spoke, and her words were ignored, she seemed even more upset than ever before. Naruto had only made that mistake once during their partnership and, after learning exactly how much she disliked it, Naruto had quickly sworn never to ignore his partner when she did choose to speak.

Naruto hesitated only a few more moments before he stripped his pants off his legs and tossed his shirt onto the chair. Samui regarded him silently, approval in her eyes, as his sculpted body came into view, hidden only by a pair of boxers. Quickly, Naruto slipped between the sheets, just as he made sure that the sheets never lifted high enough so he could accidentally see her body. Naruto turned his head to Samui, and was rewarded with a content look in her blue eyes as she laid her head back upon her pillow and slowly closed her eyes once again, she seemed to slip back to sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Naruto shifted twice before he decided that he was most comfortable on his side, which faced Samui's still form. Quickly, Naruto felt his fatigue grow on him and his eyes slipped closed, the last sight he saw was Samui's, dare he think it, content face as she slept next to him.

(Scene Break)

Naruto was awoken by the sound of a summon as it appeared in his room. While Naruto's eyes snapped open, he was intensely aware of the fact that his bare skin was in contact with Samui's own as he produced his weapon and Samui moved behind him as he rose from his resting place. Naruto's attention narrowed onto the cat-like animal sitting on the floor of his room, which calmly regarded him and his partner with an intense stare. The cat looked more like a miniature cheetah with an orange coat of fur with black spots except for the prominent tips of its black ears, which were tapered to a finer point than most felines. However, the most telltale sign that this feline was more than it appeared to be was the smell of ozone that wafted around it even as an arc of electricity appeared over its body.

"Yugito-sama needs help." The feline said as soon as Naruto and Samui's weapons were lowered slightly from the recognition of Samui's summoning contract.

Naruto and Samui both tensed as the feline began to explain, "She is currently hiding in a small town on the border of Ame no Kuni and Tori no Kuni. She has two Akatsuki members attempting to track her and she has engaged them in combat before now, they seemed unaffected by Nibi-sama's chakra and special ability." The lightning lynx informed them.

"Why's Yugito so far from Kumo no Kuni when she knows of Akatsuki moving against the Ichibi?" Naruto asked, slightly worried about his fellow container. Samui had informed the Raikage about their mission for the Kazekage as soon as they had received it.

The lynx seemed to scowl, "Raikage-sama sent the order for Yugito-sama to return upon hearing of your mission, Naruto-sama." It informed them, "However, she had already been approached and nearly defeated by these Akatsuki members by the time the message reached Yugito-sama, she is alone and very tired from her constant fights and running, I'm not sure Yugito-sama can last much longer." It said sadly which caused Naruto and Samui's eyes to harden.

"Tell Yugito that I will be at the border of Suna and Tori in one day, another half and I shall find her." Naruto said strongly. Both the summons and Samui's eyes widened once again as the summon bowed its head, dispelled and Naruto turned to Samui.

Unfortunately, Naruto had forgotten that Samui had been naked when they went to bed and was treated to the full figured body of a mature woman, completely on display as soon as he did so. Naruto may have been a more mature and certainly stronger ninja, however, he was still a teenage male with a healthy libido and had never before been capable of being able to savor and understand the sight of a completely nude woman before in his life. While Naruto had massage training, he had refrained from looking at any of them in anything less than a towel, while this was not much, it still covered their modesty, Samui, as she stood, had none.

His eyes started at her feet, surprisingly, as he noticed how dainty they seemed but he was acutely aware of how much power she could put behind her kicks. Slowly, his eyes followed those soft, smooth legs up their curves, his mouth seemed to grow dry simply from the sight of her soft womanly legs. He blinked rapidly as he noticed that her thighs were pressed together firmly, but her blonde pubic hairs were neatly trimmed. He gulped softly as his eyes lingered on that spot for what seemed to be forever. Thoughts and images ran through his brain as he felt his boxers strain against his sudden throbbing erection.

Samui shifted slightly, which broke his staring, and his eyes traveled up her toned stomach. He was slightly amazed that he could see the path of her muscles as his eyes traveled up her body but that a slight sheen of fat covered her body, no doubt that such a layer made her body even more sensuous and desirable than an overly muscular kunoichi, at least to Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto was treated to Samui's large breasts as they hung on her chest. Surprisingly, they were rather high on her chest; they sagged only slightly from her tight body. The globes of female flesh were a milky white, not a single vein of blue blood stood out from her breasts and no stretch marks marred their perfect shape or sight. Naruto gulped audibly as he beheld the objects of such envy, pain, and want with no barriers between them other than air. Her areolas were very small upon their large expanse of white; they seemed to only be the size of his thumb's fingernail. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he watched them wobble slightly on her chest as she took a breath and released it, they swayed slightly from her actions and her arms came up underneath them, which raised them slightly and caused him to throb painfully yet again.

Of course it was also this action that reminded him that he was staring at his partner and his eyes quickly shot up from her perfect breasts, ones which easily overshadowed the hazy memory that they had reminded him of before he tossed it aside. Quickly, his eyes traced her milky white skin up from her chest, watching its soft expanse stretch up to her familiar face.

Naruto slightly dreaded looking into his partner's face once he realized what he had done. He thought he had more respect for her, but he turned into a horny teenager the second her body was displayed to him. He wouldn't admit that her recent actions had felt a bit like a tease when she would appear with just a towel wrapped around her figure, but Naruto's libido certainly hadn't disappeared, just his want for a relationship. Honestly, he saw his partner's sexual appeal, but he also knew she wanted nothing to do with a man, and he had little reason to simply want to sleep with her, so it had been easy to ignore his growing hormones as she appeared to become even more comfortable showing him more and more of her sensual body.

As such, he was thoroughly surprised when Samui's cold blue eyes were not glaring at him when he finally looked at her, but were darkened in what he could only relate to lust as she watched him leer at her in the typical male fashion. Startled, Naruto blinked rapidly as he watched her own eyes drift down his body and rest upon his straining boxers. She seemed to smirk at that even as Naruto quickly ripped the sheet from their bed and threw it around her shoulders, which covered her from his gaze.

Samui said nothing about what had just happened as she stared at Naruto, "You're going to use 'it' to increase your speed?" she asked with a bit of emotion in her voice.

Naruto shuddered lightly, after their encounter, the very fact that her voice sounded seductive whenever she wasn't completely emotionless, affected him strongly. He nodded lightly as he moved towards his clothes.

Samui watched him move and dress quickly, obviously she was waiting for something, "I'll be right behind you, it should take me close to three days." She said softly and Naruto nodded once again, he didn't trust his voice. Naruto moved towards the door and shuddered lightly when Samui moved behind him, and grabbed his body in her arms, which pressed her impressive assets against his back, "Rescue Yugito-chan for me?" she asked softly, Naruto nodded firmly. Naruto went to move away but Samui's arms tightened around him once again, which prevented him from moving. Slightly surprised, Naruto went to turn around, but Samui shook her head once and two words passed from her lips so softly that Naruto almost thought he hadn't heard them as Samui released him. A single glance back at her pink face told him he had heard correctly as her eyes bored into him. He nodded once again, which acknowledged what she asked of him as he exited the room and took a deep breath as he made his way to the street. He leapt to the roofs of the village and was soon at the entrance to the great village.

(Scene Break)

To his surprise, he was met with a familiar face. Naruto dropped to the street and approached the gorge between the cliffs which protected the shinobi fortress, "Hello, Temari-san," he greeted the lone female of the Kazekage's family.

Temari smiled lightly at him, "Hello Naruto-kun," she replied. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the affectionate suffix affixed to his name but Temari spoke again, "Leaving so soon?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Naruto nodded stiffly, "Another mission."

Temari nodded as well as stepped up next to him, "Allow me to see you off?" she asked and Naruto hesitated only slightly before he nodded. It turned out to be a good idea as the guards were slightly hesitant to let the man whom had helped return their beloved Kazekage leave. Fortunately, Temari simply told them to check him out and moved past them without another word as Naruto ghosted to her side.

The two quickly made it through the gorge and exited to the whipping winds of the desert. Naruto went to move away, but Temari managed to hold him back with a gesture as she suddenly looked nervous, she looked away from him before she spoke, "I'm dating your friend Shikamaru," she said.

Naruto blinked once before he smiled lightly, and inclined his head to her, "Congratulations," he said with true happiness for his friend.

Temari nodded her head, "Thank you, but I wanted you to know that before I did this," she said strongly before she leaned forward and quickly captured him in a kiss. Surprised, Naruto moaned softly as Temari attacked him, and mashed her body to him, while she poured an intense amount of passion into the kiss. Naruto blinked once and Temari's lips left his, both of them slightly bruised from her attack. Temari blushed red as she stepped away from him with a shy demeanor, Naruto looked to her with a blank look and she blushed harder, "I couldn't find another way to truly thank you for everything you've done for my family Naruto-kun. This was all I could think of, so thank you." She said before she turned and quickly made her way away from him. Naruto watched her disappear back into her village and shook his head, he'd never understand women.

(Scene Break)

It wasn't long however, before Naruto remembered his reasoning for leaving as he felt Samui begin to leave their room as well. Naruto let out a long breath as he formed the ram sign with his hand, "Kai!" he said forcefully as a dome of blue surrounded him, which dispelled the many training seals he had in place.

Eyes half-closed, Naruto delved deep into his body as he thought, " _Time for some rent, Partner._ " A very deep growl sounded from his mind and Naruto chuckled lightly as red chakra surrounded him, and quickly formed one tail, then two, and, slowly, a third tail emerged from his shroud. Naruto's eyes snapped open, they were a curious shade of purple, showing that Naruto had much control but his pupils were slitted like always. Naruto could feel his fingernails lengthen and his hair grow slightly smoother as it took on a more fur-like quality. Naruto flexed his muscles slightly, which tested the increased power he felt running through his body, and smiled as he crouched suddenly. With a single bound, Naruto disappeared into the dusk, a trail of sand was his only marker as he flew across the sands of the desert headed to the rescue of yet another of his fellow Jinchuuriki.

(Scene Break)

" _Is this how it ends?_ " Yugito thought as she lay defeated upon the shoulder of one of the monsters which had fought her. Their words blurred in the background as she barely maintained her conscious thoughts. " _Is everything I've done for nothing?_ " she despaired as her eyes blankly looked out across the countryside that the monsters carried her.

Yugito despaired even more when she realized that Nibi, who would have normally answered her by now, hadn't done so because the monsters had somehow sealed her connection with her tenant and friend. " _Great, my last moments and I can't even talk with my friend, I can't believe these monsters are still alive!_ " Yugito thought to herself even as her mind was suddenly more alert than before. Yugito's eyes blinked rapidly as they came into focus and she suddenly gasped as her breaths seemed to become harder as time went on.

"Who the fuck is that?" the one she thought was Hidan said dimly as Yugito panted on his shoulder.

" ** _Kyuubi,_** " came a very weak whisper in Yugito's head and her eyes widened as Yugito got the glimpse of a blonde haired, blue eyed boy before the chakra which had laden the air suddenly seemed to collapse upon her.

Yugito gasped as she suddenly sailed through the air and landed on the ground, which caused her to cough harshly as her previous wounds throbbed from pain. Yugito barely managed to open her eyes and see past her pain as red chakra shot to her and wrapped her in a cocoon. Yugito's pupils contracted to mere pinpoints as she screamed and quickly passed out from the pain of her wounds as they closed. The final thought in her head was one of pleasure as she managed a small smile from the thought that her former partner had kept his promise, he had arrived in only a day and a half.

(Scene Break)

Naruto grimaced as he heard Yugito's scream but she would have died had he not acted in this manner. He immediately removed Kyuubi's chakra from her when he noticed the seal, which had kept her own tenant's chakra from doing what he had just started, break and let Nibi get to work.

Naruto's eyes flashed over to the two Akatsuki cloaked members, unfortunately, he had little information about these two members aside from the fact that many called them the Immortals. The very thought of what they could do to incur such a terrifying name, especially when Shinobi considered no one undefeatable, sent a shiver through Naruto as he looked into the calculating green eyes and the slightly psychotic purple eyes.

Naruto moved quickly, as he knew that the two Akatsuki members would not react well to what he was about to attempt. With a flash of smoke, one of his clones appeared and grabbed the unconscious Nibi container. Naruto felt more than saw the way the green eyed man moved and spikes of black threads seemed to appear from out of nowhere, and speared his clone as quickly as it appeared. A puff of smoke signaled the end of his clone's life and he winced when he remembered the way that thread had felt even as they disappeared back into the same man's cloak. "I won't allow you to take my prize," came the man's deep voice.

Naruto kissed his teeth as he smirked, his hands flashed once more and two clones appeared this time, one grabbed hold of Yugito once more as the other blocked the single thread which speared towards his fellow clone. Naruto sighed lightly when he felt his clone's chakra waver and then disappear into the same forest that he had just leaped and surprised his opponents from.

"Fucking shit Kakuzu! How could you let him take the container?" came his partner's voice as he hefted the big, three-bladed scythe onto his shoulders.

Kakuzu, the green-eyed man, glared at his partner, "Don't just stand there gaping, Hidan, you could have stopped him." He said gravelly.

Hidan waved his hand unconcernedly, "I don't care about that container, I can't use her as a sacrifice to Jashin-sama," he explained. Hidan's eyes narrowed on the three tailed Jinchuuriki in front of them, however, "But, I can cause him as much glorious pain as I want," he said with an almost insane look in his eyes and smiled maniacally as he pointed at Naruto.

Kakuzu considered this for a moment before he nodded, "Just keep him alive, Leader would be upset if we had to delay our plans."

Hidan scoffed, "I'll kill him and Leader if I want to!" he exclaimed as he waved at Naruto, "Jashin-sama will enjoy those offerings." Kakuzu just sighed before he went to leap into the forest to follow Naruto's fleeing clone. Naruto reacted quickly; his hands formed the same signal he had just used but both Akatsuki members blinked in surprise when Naruto's chakra cloak dissipated as soon as the puff of smoke appeared next to him.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, the clone Naruto had summoned appeared, and the two Akatsuki members felt a shiver run down their backs as they beheld the crimson slitted gaze of the greatest of the Bijuu. While the Bijuu wasn't in it's normal fox shape, as it had taken on an identical look to its container's, with the distinct difference of their eyes, the oppressive feeling of its chakra still lingered in the air, which emanated from the red-eyed clone.

The red-eyed clone stretched and gave out a satisfied groan as he rolled his shoulders and bounced on his feet, "Finally!" he exclaimed with a bloodthirsty grin, "I get to play."

Naruto seemed to tense, "Keep to the plan." He muttered but the red-eyed clone merely smirked.

"Don't try to control me," he said with a small glare at his twin, "That stupid ningen won't stand a chance against me. Just get your guy before I finish with my food or he will turn into my snack." It was just as he finished speaking that he disappeared in a burst of speed which caused Kakuzu to jump back from the crater which suddenly appeared where he had been standing. The red-eyed clone smirked before he leaped from the crater, and followed the dodging Kakuzu away from the battlefield.

Hidan smiled widely as he looked at Naruto with crazed eyes, "That leaves just you and me!" he said happily.

Naruto frowned lightly as he looked upon his opponent. Naruto wouldn't admit it but he was rather tired from the rush they had made to catch up to Gaara and then the way he had pushed himself to get here with as little sleep as possible, Naruto was beginning to feel the drag of his tiredness. Of course, on top of this was that he had exhausted his usage of Kyuubi's damaging chakra. He could handle much more of its chakra in single doses but having run with three tails for almost two full days ensured that he would begin to suffer repercussions if he drew upon anymore of its chakra. As if to make matters worse, he knew nothing of this man's attack style and he had to go into this fight blind, not something he was fond of.

Naruto took a moment to examine his opponent, and noted the large three-bladed scythe in his hand with a cocked head. That type of weapon was meant for wide, slow attacks that would probably harm its target, not kill him unless it was a very slow opponent. On top of that, the man's whole body reeked of chakra to his sensor. Instead of chakra circulating, the chakra inside of him seemed to simply occupy his entire being, as if he had so much chakra that his circuit couldn't hold it, which probably meant the man had horrible chakra control. As a result, Naruto concluded that this man must be a close range fighter that relied upon his large weapon to wear his opponents down, but he probably had something special to him because he was an Akatsuki member.

Naruto was tore from his thoughts as the man suddenly swung his arm, which sent his large scythe flying at Naruto. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he quickly dodged the man's attack. Rocks flew as the scythe landed in the ground and Hidan's smirk grew as he pulled his scythe back to himself from some sort of cable that attached to him.

"You will make a glorious ceremonial offering!" Hidan said as he dashed forward, and grabbed his weapon as he passed it to close the distance between the two shinobi. "You who know the sufferings of other men!" he bellowed as he whipped his scythe around faster than Naruto thought possible.

Naruto backpedaled quickly, as he attempted to avoid the deadly scythe. " _This is bad, I can't attack him with taijutsu because he has a much longer range than me._ " Naruto thought to himself as his eyes tracked the scythe, " _I don't know how ninjutsu will work since he must have a defense against it and I'm not sure what his angle is with this weapon, I need to get him angry to make him sloppy._ " His course of action decided, Naruto put it into play.

"What's wrong Hidan?" he asked with a teasing tone of voice, "don't you want to make me into an offering?"

Hidan's smile lessened as he looked at Naruto's mocking eyes. His tone of voice certainly didn't lessen the man's irritation at Naruto's words. Hidan charged once again, and swung his scythe with more strength than before. Naruto dodged seamlessly, though Hidan did note Naruto had slowed since he had entered the road they were fighting upon.

This piece of information brought the smile back to his face as he took more swings at his opponent, each an attempt to put a scratch on the annoying blonde's face.

Naruto noticed Hidan had noticed his slight slowing and cursed as the man attacked with renewed ferocity; a smile covered his face as Naruto began dodging his attacks. Naruto ducked under the man's side swing and danced back as the cable attempted to wrap around his bent torso. He grit his teeth as the cable scrapped his arm, which left a very bad brush burn that Naruto blinked at. The cable was much harsher on his skin than he thought it would have been. Naruto ran through a few quick hand signs and breathed deeply as he spoke, "Fuuton: Kamaitachi!"

Hidan's eyes widened then narrowed as his scythe came up to block the deadly razor blades of wind that Naruto had conjured with his chakra. Naruto smiled when the man didn't block most of his blades and blood splattered to the ground from his many wounds. None of the blades had sliced completely through the man's body but many of them were deep lacerations that would bleed out quickly. Naruto remained on guard even as he watched the blood pour from his enemy's body; he knew this man wouldn't be defeated by such a simple tactic, especially if he was S-ranked.

While Naruto was still on guard, the fact that Hidan simply straightened up from the attack as if it hadn't done anything to him did catch him by surprise. "Ouch, Dammit that hurts!" he exclaimed as he looked at Naruto. He then looked down at the big gashes on his body and grimaced, "That stings!" he exclaimed once again as his foot began moving in a circle around him, smearing the blood which dropped from his body around him in a circle. "You will face the judgement of god!" he said as he finished moving his feet. Naruto observed the circle under him with an intense stare before he locked eyes with his opponent.

"So," he started nonchalantly, "is this Jashin-sama your god or your master in bed?" he asked with a cheeky smile. The twitch which appeared on Hidan's brow showed that what Naruto wanted was working.

"How dare you blaspheme Jashin-sama like that!" he screamed as he charged Naruto once again, which made him leave the circle behind. Naruto made sure to note where the circle was as he dodged his opponent's frenzied strikes once more, and paid close attention to the scythe in case there was some hidden function of the weapon as he went back on the attack.

"He's your master then." Naruto stated calmly as Hidan's eyes widened, "I suppose he is looking for others to satisfy him." He said and Hidan's swings got even more ferocious, which caused Naruto to concentrate on dodging for a few moments before he could continue.

"Don't." Hidan swung, "Talk. About." He swung again between each words; "Jashin-sama. Like. THAT!" he yelled at the end, which sent his huge scythe spiraling into the ground.

Naruto smirked, "After all, that scythe is definitely trying to compensate for something." He commented with a shrug.

Hidan's scream of rage brought Naruto's surprise, and his first mistake of the fight as the three-bladed scythe sliced through his stomach, tearing a nice scratch through from his back to his front, which caused an impressive wave of blood to flow from his body but Naruto breathed in slight relief when he realized that the scythe had missed any major organs by some luck.

"That's it!" Hidan screamed as he ran back towards the circle, and licked the blood off the scythe's edge, as Naruto held his side to decrease the blood he was losing. "I'm tired of everyone making that damn joke, it's not funny!" he exclaimed with insanity in his eyes, "The ritual is complete and now we can experience the utmost of pain together!" he screamed as his skin turned an ashy grey and what seemed to be outlines of bones appeared in black across his body.

Naruto's senses alerted him to something being wrong just as Hidan reached into his robe and withdrew a black spear. Naruto moved quickly, as he hoped to delay whatever Hidan was going to do. Unfortunately, Hidan noticed this and smirked as he took that spear and speared his own right leg. Naruto blinked in surprise before he suddenly collapsed onto his right side, his right leg crumpled as if it couldn't hold his weight any longer. Naruto blinked through the pain and looked at his leg, while he kept an eye on his opponent. His eyes widened when he noticed a circular patch on his legs that was quickly becoming soaked in blood from a wound that hadn't been there before. "Gehahah! Hurts doesn't it!" Hidan cackled as Naruto's eyes narrowed in on the black spear which was speared through Hidan's own leg, the connection was made quickly.

"You hurt me through yourself." Naruto muttered and Hidan nodded happily.

"This doesn't hurt as much as your vitals but those will come soon enough!" he exclaimed proudly, "The pain of a body when it dies, it permeates through my body and turns from pain to decadence!" he exclaimed as he began to laugh hysterically.

" _Damn this guy is insane and I don't know how I can actually get to him before he kills me._ " Naruto thought to himself. Luckily for him, it was just as he thought this that Hidan's eyes widened as he was suddenly thrown from the circle by a red-eyed Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the Kyuubified clone in front of him. The red-eyed clone opened its mouth and destroyed the circle of blood with a single blast of chakra from its mouth. Naruto blinked as the red-eyed clone then grabbed him and began to run from the area with a speed even Naruto couldn't match.

"What happened?" Naruto asked quietly.

The red-eyed clone scoffed, "Three tails isn't enough to kill such an opponent six times, and you are already tired from your run. This situation is no longer advantageous, and I won't have you dying before you can complete our pact," he said and Naruto frowned as the clone quickly followed his previous clone's path out of danger.


	38. Goodbye

Naruto flinched as he felt the last of his clones dispel from Kakuzu's rather impressive repertoire of jutsu.

" ** _Stupid ningen,_** " Kyuubi commented as it sat within its cage, " ** _I had to withdraw from that attack because the damn ningen had six lives; this is a blight I won't allow to go unanswered._** " A deep growl accentuated the great Bijuu's words.

Naruto grunted lightly in response, " _There's no shame in withdrawing when necessary, the guy is one life light because of your fighting and, considering we couldn't use Genjutsu against either of them, they could be some of the harder ones for us to defeat in Akatsuki_ ," Naruto thought back to his partner.

There was a reason Naruto hadn't simply used a Genjutsu to incapacitate his opponents and retrieve Yugito. Naruto had attempted to do just that once he found them. Naruto had dropped his Kyuubi cloak hours before he had located his target. He had then sent out clones to ascertain the location of his opponent. They hadn't been very hard to find, the only source of chakra besides the trees and underbrush for miles around them. He had snuck up on them and cast his Genjutsu against them. Unfortunately, Naruto had quickly realized that his Genjutsu hadn't worked and decided that a display of power may cause a distraction that he could use to get Yugito off, who he now knew was, Hidan's shoulder.

As such, he had retreated a few miles away before he summoned his cloak once more and dashed to his fellow container's rescue. Naruto had smiled as he felt the familiar chakra once more, just as he burst through the trees to behold his true enemies.

Though he had been forced to, ultimately, retreat, Naruto had also gained valuable intelligence on the Akatsuki pair known as the Immortals.

The first was of Hidan, the man whom didn't seem to die even through life-threatening wounds and how he used a ritual that supposedly hurt the one whom was 'cursed' by the ritual. This ritual contained a circle of blood, empowered by chakra, to be drawn on some surface Hidan had to stand in. Also, was that the ritual could be broken. The question about this was how exactly the ritual was activated and how it could be broken. Of course, Naruto had multiple theories about how it could be broken as he considered how Kyuubi had destroyed the ritual circle, distance, or if there was some still unknown factor that Naruto couldn't figure out or didn't know about.

Then there was Kakuzu, the man who used elemental jutsu like they were kunai. As of his final clone, Naruto knew the man had the capability of utilizing every single elemental jutsu with the exception of lightning. Not only was the man as versatile as Kakashi, he was also as indestructible as his counterpart. After having witnessed Kyuubi's recollection of its brief fight with Kakuzu, in which Kyuubi acted like a blood crazed monster, which meant it attacked with a ferocious, quick set of attacks while it disregarded any jutsu thrown at it, Naruto had quickly learned this man was capable of taking death hits with little to no visible damage to his person, and he used thick black tendrils which emanated from his body, much like his chakra tails. All in all, Naruto was acutely aware of the reason they were called the Immortals.

Naruto looked across the room to the sleeping blonde on the bed of the room he had rented for the night. Yugito had been successfully saved from the Akatsuki, for the time being. Kyuubi's intense speed had overtaken the clone which had initially taken Yugito. The clone had passed Yugito off to the Kyuubi clone before it turned and attempted to delay the Immortals to give Naruto time to get away. Naruto had been slightly surprised when Kyuubi hadn't even seemed to register the fact he was holding yet another person as the clone sped away from Kakuzu and Hidan with a speed that left even him surprised. Of course, once he realized that Kyuubi was going to get away, Naruto set into motion a plan which would leave no risk to himself. He had quickly concentrated on having his depleted chakra heal his leg enough to make it where he could stand before he summoned as many clones as possible to spread themselves among the trees to gain more intelligence on his enemies as well as provide a nice distraction to the Immortals. Sadly, they had not lasted nearly as long as Naruto had wanted.

That had been almost a day ago, and now Naruto was waiting for Samui to meet up with him before he moved from his current position. He had sent messages to both the Raikage and the Hokage to let them know the position he found himself in. He had yet to receive anymore orders and he was content to let Yugito recover from her injuries before he moved again.

(Scene Break)

Early the next morning, Naruto's eyes snapped open at the sound of Yugito's low groan. He quickly moved next to her and met her eyes, an action which brought a smile to her lips as she raised her arm from the bed and placed it against his cheek. "You kept your word," she said softly to him. Naruto's eyes flashed and he smiled as she rubbed her fingers across his whisker marks.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" he asked cheekily. Naruto felt quite pleased with himself even though he hadn't killed those whom hurt Yugito so badly. He hadn't seen Yugito since their partnership during the Chuunin exams three years ago, but he certainly hadn't forgotten the feeling of camaraderie she had shared with him during that very brief period of time.

Yugito smiled wider as she let her hand fall back to her side, "I never doubted you." She answered softly as she shifted in bed, and attempted to rise to a sitting position. Naruto assisted her by bracing her back with his hand and let her rest against the headboard of her bed as she slowly worked blood into her sore limbs. Naruto stepped back and gave her room to work as she came to full awareness finally looked at him again, and seemed to size him up before she spoke. Instead of the response he had expected, Naruto was surprised when Yugito's eyes shone softly at him, "I missed you," she admitted with a small smile.

Naruto's surprise must have shown because she chuckled lightly before he responded, "Me too," he said, though it may not have been as heartfelt as her sentiment, Naruto found he had missed the Kumo kunoichi or, perhaps, he just enjoyed the warm feeling that her tender touch induced inside him. While he had grown more physically familiar with Samui, the woman had yet to have touched him in such a soft and comforting way.

Yugito smiled a little wider as she looked at him before her smile seemed to disappear, "What happened?" she asked.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he explained his very short fight with the Immortals and his subsequent successful plan that put them out of reach of the dangerous Akatsuki pair. Yugito listened closely and nodded her head when he was finished. It was just as he was finishing his story that Naruto's head snapped up and to the side. Yugito blinked in surprise as Naruto's eyes seemed to mist over as he stared at the wall opposite him. A few moments later, Naruto's eyes refocused and he looked back at Yugito, "Samui's found us," he said as way of explaining his brief distraction, "She's moving into the town as we speak, she should be in the hotel shortly." Yugito smiled widely even as her stomach growled loudly. Yugito blushed lightly as Naruto chuckled, "Well, you haven't eaten in almost 2 days so it's not too surprising. Do you want to order some room service or do you want to wait for Samui to join us and we can all go eat?" he asked.

"I can wait." Yugito said quickly even as she attempted to get up from her bed. Naruto waited before he tried to help her; he didn't want to insult her if she could do it without his help. Lucky for him, Yugito looked a bit unsteady but she was capable of walking on her own and he smiled at her when she looked back at him. Yugito's cheeks dusted a light pink as she took a few steadying steps before she really knew she could withstand walking and began to pace the room to get her blood pumping.

Naruto stood, moved to the door, and opened it as soon as Samui stepped up to it. Yugito's surprised look brought a small smirk to Samui's face as she stepped into the room without stopping her stride and Naruto smiled lightly behind her as he closed the door. Samui walked straight over to Yugito and wrapped the younger kunoichi into a brief but strong hug, which resulted in an even more bewildered Yugito. Samui stepped back and her smirk turned to a smile as she beheld her friend, "I'm glad you're okay," she said quietly.

Yugito blinked once before a smile took her face as well, "I have your partner to thank for that," she replied and both women looked over at Naruto with looks of thanks. Naruto smiled and ran a hand through his hair, a nervous tick he still couldn't get rid of. He chuckled lightly as both women enjoyed his slightly nervous stance at the fact that he was now facing two thankful women that knew him. Samui smirked at him, even as Yugito smiled.

Thankfully, Yugito's stomach decided to remind them of what Naruto and Yugito had been talking about before Samui appeared and Naruto took that moment to break the nervousness he felt by standing in front of these two women, "Well, we should probably get something to eat before we rest," he supplied. Both women's eyes gleamed, both knew that he had used that as an excuse, but neither questioned him as they both moved to flank him and preceded him out of the room.

Once they were finished eating, they all headed back towards the hotel, a comfortable silence pervaded their little group. The meal had been spent in companionable silence, with a few questions asked and answered between the three, but nothing important was really discussed because of the lack of private area. It was just as they were about to enter the hotel that Yugito spoke up, "Both of you are going to rest?" she asked.

Naruto and Samui shared a look before they both nodded, Naruto hadn't been doing anything strenuous since his fight almost two whole days ago, but he had also been kept awake by a need for security and the dispelling of his clones. Samui had been running from Suna and hadn't had a true rest since the night they had spent in Suna. "Well, I've been sleeping for two days, I need to work off some energy," she explained to their questioning stares, "So, I'm going to go do a bit of training nearby, nothing that'll get me noticed, just some taijutsu stuff." She explained.

Naruto and Samui nodded before Naruto formed a cross-shaped seal with his hands and five clones appeared on the road next to them, "Here's the key to your room, and they'll create a perimeter to alarm us if you are attacked while training," Naruto explained to Yugito before Yugito and her escort jumped into the nearby trees to search for a clearing to work in.

Naruto looked at Samui and Samui locked eyes with him before she turned away, a light pink dusted her cheeks as she moved into the hotel and spoke to him as he turned towards the front desk, "We will share a room."

Naruto didn't even blink an eye as he turned back to Samui and regarded her for a moment even as she headed back up the stairs towards the room she must have rented before she came to the room he had rented for Yugito and himself. With a shrug, Naruto followed his partner up the stairs and into her room.

When he entered, the first thing he noticed was that Samui had rented a room with just a single bed inside it. At this point, Naruto supposed it didn't matter if they slept in different beds or not, after you considered what had happened in Suna. Samui wasted no time as she walked straight to the bathroom and closed the door, which allowed him to look at the rest of the room, which looked just like the one he had rented with Yugito. Naruto waited patiently as Samui bathed, he was happy that he had taken advantage of the bathroom in his old room before this since he was still fresh from his previous shower earlier the same day.

Sooner than Naruto thought, he heard the water stop in the bathroom and he heard the door open. Naruto's jaw seemed to unhinge as he desperately fought not to lose his cool as Samui stepped out from the bathroom. Naruto blinked rapidly, two emotions warred within him as he hoped that what he saw was untrue, yet true. After a few moments, Naruto finally managed to get his head to process the image that was presented to him but he was left little time to enjoy it as Samui, in only her bra and panties, a vivid blue that clashed and complemented her eyes, moved across the room and pulled the sheets of the bed back before crawling into it. Samui wiggled around in the bed for a moment before she seemed to find a comfortable spot, by which time Naruto had managed to put his eyes back inside his head and close his mouth, before she looked at Naruto with the same look she had given him in Suna. Naruto let out an audible gulp even as he noticed that Samui's eyes seemed to gleam at him.

For a moment, just a moment, Naruto entertained the idea that Samui was doing this in some attempt to get him to surrender to his baser desires, before he cast the thought aside with a vicious mental snarl at the thought of Samui acting as such. Samui was an illusionist, but she was also very direct about her body and herself, she wouldn't display herself if she didn't want to. Samui didn't enjoy bringing attention to her body unless she specifically wanted it but she also didn't want to be ogled like a piece of meat by just any man.

Naruto shivered as he felt his arousal in his pants stiffen from the scene Samui had displayed but he also dared not to incite her wrath, their partnership was coming to an end shortly and he really didn't want to ruin that with disregarding her command that they share a bed, something he actually enjoyed when he noticed the way her body had curled next to him in Suna. Despite his slight erection, Naruto quickly divested himself of his shirt and pants, which left him in just his boxers. This also left his arousal very apparent but he disregarded that as he moved to the bed and crawled into bed on the opposite side of Samui. Naruto was slightly surprised when Samui turned her body and lay on her side so she could look at him while he lay on his back in the bed. With nary a sound, they both met each other's eyes before they slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

(Scene Break)

In an eerily similar position as the last time Naruto and Samui had slept together, both ninja were awakened by the puff of smoke that appeared inside their room. Naruto quickly sat up, and allowed the covers on his chest to fall down to his waist even as Samui's bra-clad breasts appeared at the same time. Naruto did have to fight his male instinct to look at those tantalizing womanly flesh even as his eyes tracked over to where the puff of smoke dissipated to reveal a messenger toad. Naruto sighed heavily as his kunai was placed back under his pillow as Samui pulled the covers over her breasts since she didn't need the freedom of movement pooled sheets would have given her.

"My apologies Naruto-sama, I didn't mean to disturb your rest," the messenger toad said with little actual sorrow in his voice. Naruto waved it off, while he found he did wish he could have enjoyed waking with Samui next to him, he realized that he couldn't really fault the messenger toad for doing his job. "I have a missive from the Hokage and Raikage for you and your partner," the toad said as he held out a single scroll to Naruto. Naruto reached out and took the scroll.

"Thank you, Gamaza," Naruto said as he finally recognized the toad which had delivered the message. The toad bowed and disappeared in another puff of smoke. Naruto looked over to Samui, who was looking at the scroll with a critical eye even as she let the covers fall to her waist yet again, which revealed even more tantalizing womanly flesh than Naruto was truly comfortable with. Naruto took a steadying breath before he unrolled the small scroll and placed it on the bed so both shinobi could read it.

_By order of the Hokage and Raikage, Shinobis Uzumaki Naruto, Nii Samui, and Nii Yugito are to return to Konohagakure once all three shinobi have gathered together. Reports indicate that the Akatsuki have moved towards Hi no Kuni and have, temporarily, forgone trying to track you. Your team is to make their way to the Fire Temple directly inside of Hi no Kuni's borders to report in and receive basic medical evaluations before returning to Konohagakure._

_Upon your return to Konohagakure, Nii Yugito and Nii Samui shall be escorted back to Kumogakure, the joint mission assignment has been cancelled early in response to Akatsuki's early movement._

_-Signed, Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage._

Naruto and Samui looked at the scroll for a few more moments before Naruto picked it up and rolled it back up. Naruto felt mixed feelings on returning to his home village and those also conflicted with the ending of his partnership with Samui. Naruto placed the scroll on the table next to his bed, all the while, he felt slightly happy to be going home but slightly sad that his partnership with such a perfect complement to his skills was ending.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and eased himself back down into the bed. He lay on his back and looked at the roof of the hotel for a moment before movement from Samui brought his attention. Naruto's eyes widened as Samui's hand came behind her body and grasped the clasp of her bra before deftly she deftly unclasped it which allowed her bra to sag slightly before it slipped off her shoulders. Naruto blinked and Samui tossed the blue bra away before she turned to Naruto with gleaming blue eyes. Naruto's entire body shivered as his blood pumped south from the sight of Samui's very enticing upper body.

Samui seemed to smirk at him as she shuffled under the sheets and laid her entire body on top of him, which crushed her soft breasts against his chest with a feeling Naruto could only describe as delicious. Naruto found he enjoyed the weight of Samui as her entire body rested upon him, his arousal knocked against her thighs as she pressed his legs open and around her own. Slowly, Samui lowered her head, which gave Naruto plenty of time to do anything, but Naruto watched her head descend upon his and her lips captured his own.

For a torturous moment, Naruto had a flashback to his first kiss with Kurenai, the soft feel of her full lips as they pressed against his. The way her hand had curled around his head before she grabbed his hair in an attempt to control his head. How she had massaged his lips and drawn him in. The fruity smell of the shampoo she used in her hair. The small moans she had made even when he didn't kiss her correctly.

This kiss was certainly like it in some aspects but Naruto slammed his brain off at that thought as he hesitantly responded to Samui's very forward advance on him. Her hair smelled of sword polish with a metallic tinge from her ever present sword. He smiled against her lips as she moaned when he sucked on her lower lip before he pulled away and looked away, slightly confused on what she wanted.

Samui's eyes remained closed for a few moments as her lips moved. It almost seemed as if she were trying to memorize what they had done before she opened her eyes. It was a few moments later before she opened her eyes and Naruto felt his arousal now pressing even more insistently against her thigh as she shifted against his body, her soft breasts felt very nice against his body but the feel of her feminine body pressed all along his body certainly helped to induce his current state. The softness of her curves and the obvious comfort of having a female fit so perfect atop his body struck Naruto suddenly.

Before Naruto let his instinct take over, however, Samui opened her eyes and stared into his own before she spoke, "I like you," she whispered into his skin as her chin rested on his chest. Naruto felt a chuckle bubble up in his breast but kept it down as she stared at him, "I've never felt comfortable with another man and I don't want to let you leave without experiencing this," she said plainly as she ground her body onto his, which let her own clothed privates rub against his hard one. "I'm tired of being alone and I liked our partnership, I want to do this." She said softly.

Naruto's eyes flashed and a moment of indecision ripped through him as he thought of what Samui was offering before he spoke, "I like you too, Samui-chan." He answered just as softly as he leaned up and captured her lips in a kiss. Samui responded immediately and Naruto felt himself harden even more from her actions. The two broke apart with flushed faces and heaving chests as the two attempted to catch their breath. The effect of Samui's face being so close to Naruto's was intense as he felt and smelled her breath mingle with his even as her breaths pushed air against his lips. This time, when Naruto started to lean forward to recapture Samui's lips, Samui dipped her head and the two met in a fantastic explosion of passion that brought moans of need from both their mouths.

(Scene Break)

Naruto woke the next morning with a peacefully sleeping Samui laid upon his body, his morning wood rested within her wonderful warmth. Naruto groaned very lowly when Samui seemed to shift above him and the action not only brought immediate pleasure but also a reminiscent moan from his lips as he remembered the passionate night Samui and he had just shared. Naruto was slightly surprised when, instead of being horny and wanting to continue their actions from the night before, he was extremely content as he registered the familiar and comforting weight of his partner upon his body as well as the naturalness of being connected to her in the way he was.

Naruto looked up at Samui's face and smiled when he saw the small smile that graced her lips as she laid upon him, completely naked and, seemingly, completely satisfied. Truthfully, this was the first time he had seen a true smile on her face. Naruto felt a strong urge to claim her slightly bruised lips once more but refrained as he allowed his body to relax under Samui, a measure to ensure Samui slept as long as she wished, and let his eyes wander the naked skin he could see all while he enjoyed the… rightness of how this felt.

Naruto didn't really keep track of the time as he watched his partner sleep, and he was slightly disappointed when he felt her tense from their position when she woke. Samui's small smile blossomed into a true smile as she raised her head, her eyes fluttered open, and she leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss. Naruto eagerly met her lips and they shared a passionate kiss before Samui pulled away, purposefully sat up, and straddled Naruto's hips, which drove his member as deep into her as possible. Samui had made small motions while she kept which left Naruto in a permanent state of arousal but it had never been enough to increase his libido. It had been hard for him to resist reciprocating her actions but he barely managed. Naruto groaned and Samui smirked at him, "Still not satisfied?" she asked sultrily even as her hips began to move in a tantalizing circle.

Naruto let loose another groan even as his hands grasped her hips and pulled her towards him, which buried him inside her to the hilt, "Never," he growled at her and Samui's smirk widened as the two let their passions run once again.

Naruto and Samui lay next to each other; Samui had landed on her side when her finish had drawn all the strength from her body. Both shinobi were panting slightly as they looked at the ceiling in contentment. Naruto's thoughts were just beginning to sober and turn back to the outside world when Samui dragged herself out of the bed. Naruto's eyes instantly snapped to her body and he felt a twitch of arousal, which surprised even him at the amount of times he and Samui had already done it, as he noticed the dried and newly dripping fluids that trickled down her thighs. Samui sent a sultry look over her shoulder, their coupling had certainly opened a side of Samui that Naruto could picture every man wished Samui would show to them. "I'm going to take a shower," she said with that purring quality Naruto now knew meant she was aroused.

Naruto nodded at her, "I'll go after, and we need to meet Yugito."

Samui's eyes faltered slightly before she turned to him, which presented her perfect breasts to his eyesight, red marks adorned them where he had used them for handhold the night before even as he was allowed to see the fresh load dribble from her abused lower lips, "When I said I," Samui started slowly as she leaned over the bed, which had her breasts dangle in front of him teasingly, "I meant _we_ ," she whispered as she grabbed his arm and dragged him from the bed. Samui smiled at him as she eyed his slowly hardening tool, "Yugito can wait, the outside world can wait, _I want you_ " she said huskily as she slammed the bathroom door behind them.

(Scene Break)

After Samui and Naruto had finished in the shower, the two partners exited and dressed, the outside world crashed upon them as they remembered that this would probably be the only time they experienced such a sensation with each other. Inter-village relationships would be a strain that most shinobi couldn't handle, not to mention the suspicion that would follow the both of them that they might not follow their Kage's orders. By unspoken rule, they both knew that what they had shared would stay in this room and never leave, they would be partners when they left but the intimate setting of the room led to both shinobi being reluctant to leave. Naruto and Samui sat upon the bed, next to each other with Samui's head on Naruto's shoulder, but it was much too soon, in Naruto's opinion, that he had to say, "We need to go."

Samui rubbed her head against his shoulder once more; both of them enjoyed that closeness as Samui sighed heavily and stood. Naruto followed her and they quickly reached the door. Samui's hand reached for the handle but Naruto suddenly grasped her from behind, spun her around, and kissed her as passionately as he ever had before. Samui responded immediately, and crushed herself against him in an attempt that he thought was to get their bodies to meld together even through their clothes. Too soon, the couple broke apart and stared into each other's eyes before they straightened their clothes and stepped out of the room, their relationship returned to what it had been with none the wiser.

(Scene Break)

Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that Yugito knew what Samui had done since she had looked suspicious of the both of them until they showed her the message they received the night before. As soon as she stopped reading it, her eyes had locked with Samui's before she sent her a secretive smile, like she knew what had happened, and then handed the message back to Naruto with a wink. Naruto had managed to keep his face mostly composed but when Samui had stumbled, he had almost laughed when she sent him a pointed look. Regardless, the night before was never actually spoken about as the three shinobi ate their meal and then took to the trees outside the town to make their way towards the Fire Temple.

Naruto and his companions took their time getting to the Fire Temple across the border from where they had been. They were all slightly tired from their fights but also slightly eager to get home. Of course, they also weren't in a very big rush to get home to just be sent on another mission so they took their time for now.

It was as they reached the Fire Temple that they realized something was wrong. Naruto's eyes widened as his sensor told him of the low chakra levels of the five people he could sense within the compound. Naruto turned to his two companions and motioned to them about what he could sense. Both Kunoichi tensed as they prepared for battle even as they reached the path which led to the fabled Fire Temple.

All three dropped down onto the path and stepped lightly but quickly towards the busted doors of the Fire Temple walls, their eyes darted across the landscape to keep them aware of their surroundings as they approached the decimated gates.

When they reached the gates, Naruto held his hand up and let Yugito and Samui take one side of the gate before he slowly poked his head into the area and then pulled back. He waited a few moments, which let both Samui and Yugito tell him they had seen nothing move, before he entered the broad area swiftly.

Naruto's teeth grit when he noticed the destroyed temple and the bodies of the ninja monks lying on the floor. His eyes quickly scanned the rubble even as he noticed that four of the five chakras dissipated at an accelerated rate as the life left the bodies which had housed it. Naruto moved quickly towards the only remaining living chakra source, a bleeding man at the edge of the open area. Samui and Yugito flanked him as he moved forward, their eyes roved all over the place looking for threats.

Naruto knelt down by the man when he reached him and entered into the man's fading eyesight, "What happened?" Naruto asked.

The man's eyes grew hazy at Naruto's question but the man did force his eyes towards Naruto. His eyes locked upon Naruto's Hitai-ate as he replied, "They came here for Chiriku-sensei," he whispered. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as the man took a breath and licked his parched lips, "The two didn't die even after Chiriku-sensei's attack, they are abominations, Immortals." All three shinobi's eyes widened as they heard the final word.

Naruto took a moment before he shifted in front of the man, "Did they wear black cloaks with red clouds on them?" he asked urgently, "did they say where they were going?"

The man took a shuddering breath, opened his mouth, let out a deep sigh as his eyes misted over, and his body slumped into the limp release of death. Naruto cursed underneath his breath as he closed the man's eyes in respect for the recently dead man. Naruto bowed his head and said a silent prayer for the large amount of dead within the temple. It was when he raised his head that he noticed that his two companions were looking at a Bounty Book in their hands. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two of them before Samui held the book out in a silent invitation to see what they had. His eyes widened when he saw the reward offered for the head of one Chiriku by an organization with no name.

"I know where the Black market exchange point is closest to here," Samui commented after he looked at the two, "It's not too far and these corpses aren't more than a day and a half old," she explained with a smirk that spoke of how eager she was to follow the ones who had hurt her friend and partner.

Naruto's eyes flickered to Yugito, who smiled viciously, "I'm all for getting them back for ambushing me," she said as Nibi's chakra flared from within her. Naruto smirked as he looked at their burning gazes.

"I've never been one for following orders anyways," he said in slight jest while the two women shared vindictive smiles and Naruto gestured for Samui to lead the way to where they had to go.

(Scene Break)

Naruto's hair stood on end as a very familiar voice cried out in desperation, "Asuma!" his eyes shot over to his companions and Samui blurred forward, the sound of her sword rang through the air as Naruto moved to intercept the man who was attempting to stop her own trajectory.  
A metallic clang sounded throughout the open road as Samui's sword plunged into the ground in front of the three-bladed scythe meant for the grey-skinned Hidan. "Fuuton- Dai-Kamaitachi!" Naruto's own attack carved the ground as Kakuzu leaped back from his placement on the ground.

Naruto landed on the ground between Kakuzu and his partner even as Hidan's eyes widened at the loss of the pain he had wanted to experience. Samui stood atop her sword, her foot rested upon its hilt even as lightning chakra spiked from the metal blade and into the bloody circle beneath her. Hidan screamed in pain, or pleasure, Naruto never could tell, as the blood on the ground fried into a blackened piece of ground underneath him. Surprisingly, Asuma was not screaming in pain from his incapacitated place on the ground.

Naruto smirked as Yugito landed next to Shikamaru's haggard self. Izumo and Kotetsu looked on in confusion as Naruto's companions quickly turned a very desperate situation into a more favorable one as Samui quickly kicked Hidan back and out of his circle, removed her sword so his scythe laid upon the ground, and proceeded to smash her foot onto the ground, which destroyed the ground she was standing on into a small crater of rubble.

"Well, well, the Jinchuuriki come back to us on their own," came Kakuzu's smirking comment.

Naruto smirked right back at the ninjutsu master in front of him, "Yugito, Samui, think you can handle Hidan?" he asked. Yugito scoffed and Naruto could feel Samui's cold glare on his back, he smirked as he looked over to Shikamaru's panting form, they had done a number on him even though he could tell his friend had a much larger chakra pool than when he had left, "Rest now Shika, Kotetsu, Izumo, take Asuma to safety while we deal with these two," he said with a smile as he turned back to his opponent's teal eyes.

Shikamaru stared at Naruto as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Slowly, Shikamaru's gaze turned to the two kunoichi moving to face the normal-skinned Hidan. Shikamaru looked over at his teammates and managed to reengage his mind as he moved, despite his protesting body, towards Asuma.

Naruto smiled as he sensed the other Konoha team just as they entered his range. He watched Kakuzu warily as the man's teal eyes darted over to Asuma's hurt form. He apparently wanted Asuma more than anything right now. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't going to let the man get what he wanted. Naruto truly wished he could watch Yugito and Samui's teamwork against Hidan, he was sure the pieces those two would leave him in was going to be a big problem for the Immortal. Naruto had informed them of all of the information he had gleaned from his clones and short fight with them, after Yugito had done the same. It hadn't taken them long to notice that Kakuzu was the more dangerous opponent but that Hidan was a different type of dangerous.

Naruto stalled a bit for time as he watched Kakuzu size him up just as Yugito and Samui positioned themselves to combat Hidan. Luckily, his stall worked long enough for the other Konoha team to appear and begin to assist Shikamaru's team. Kakuzu's eyes seemed to narrow as his hand shot from his arm to attempt to grasp Asuma's body. Naruto smiled viciously as his kunai appeared in his hand and the black tendrils he knew were as hard as steel were cut like butter under his wind manipulation. Kakuzu's hand crashed to the ground behind Naruto as he regarded his opponent warily.

"Shikamaru! What's going on?" Ino's sharp cry came from behind him and Naruto tensed slightly.

"Get them out of here Ino, Choji." Naruto said as he sensed another familiar chakra behind him.

Naruto waited for the outburst that never came as Shikamaru's tired voice rang out, "Follow his orders Ino, get the rest of us out of here, we can't fight these guys right now."

Naruto felt the two Konoha shinobi that were with Ino and Chouji flex their chakra as they prepared for battle but Naruto grew tired of trying to keep track of where everyone was behind him while waiting for Kakuzu to attack since he couldn't move freely while Asuma and Shikamaru remained hurt behind him. Without warning, Naruto's chakra washed over the entire road, the weight of his intense chakra seemed to suffocate everyone but the Akatsuki members as Naruto's hands blurred into seals faster than most could see and his thumb came up to his mouth. With a swift bite, Naruto's words spilled from his mouth, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he cried as his hand slammed into the ground in front of him.

With the amount of chakra that he had poured into the jutsu, Naruto could feel the surprise coming from behind him as the puff of smoke in front of him turned out to be extremely small. The surprise only seemed to increase when, out of the smoke, hopped a toad of diminutive size that wore a cloak around its entire body. Eyes widened when the toad landed upon Naruto's shoulder, the size of the toad would have indicated a younger toad but the wrinkled green skin along with the patch of white hair upon the toad's head clearly marked it as an elder of the race.

Naruto's eyes remained locked upon Kakuzu's, who didn't show surprise but concern as he watched the diminutive toad upon his shoulder more intensely than he did Naruto himself. Naruto smirked lightly, even as he felt a small rush of disappointment as this man obviously knew Pa was more than he appeared, especially when most would dismiss Pa as unimportant even with the amount of chakra that he had used to summon the elder of the Gama clan.

"I've heard of your exploits, Naruto-chan," Pa's scratchy voice came to Naruto's right ear. Naruto smiled at the elder toad even as Pa cuffed the boy's head, "Ma was worried sick." Naruto chuckled lightly as he bowed his head in slight apology, "Now, who is this man you think requires my help?" he asked.

"Kakuzu of Taki, he has the capability of using every single discipline of elemental jutsu as well as multiple lives, according to Kyuubi and my clones." Naruto informed his companion, "He also has black tendrils he uses that are as hard as steel and just as hard to cut." Pa's eyes widened as he looked at the man before them and then they narrowed as the man's teal eyes remained locked upon his smaller form.

"I see," Pa said slowly.

"You learn well Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Blade of Illusion and a 20 million bounty in Mizu no Kuni," Kakuzu said as he regarded Naruto shrewdly, the mention of the bounty upon his head was one received in shocked silence from the Konoha shinobi behind him, "It's a shame I can't turn your body in until after we extract the Kyuubi, your bounty would fund Akatsuki's actions for years," he said as he rolled his head around in an apparent attempt to loosen up for his upcoming fight.

Naruto felt the two jounin from Ino's group approach his sides, each of them shared a look with Naruto even as he mentally rolled his eyes at the men's show of camaraderie. Naruto was still a chuunin and he couldn't force these men away, even though he knew they would really only hamper him in his fight, he had already made his stance clear on how he felt this should go. Apparently, the Jounins disagreed so Naruto was stuck with them until Kauzu either killed them or put them out of the fight.

"Ino, Chouji," said one of the Jounin, "Get Asuma-taichou's team out of here, we'll deal with this one," he commanded. Ino and Chouji shared a grim nod as Ino helped Shikamaru to his feet while Chouji kept a wary eye on the two Akatsuki while they made their way to Asuma, Izumo, and Kotetsu.

Naruto tensed slightly when Kakuzu shifted underneath his robes, "We have the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki here," he said out loud as his eyes shifted to the blue sky. Naruto blinked in surprise when Kakuzu sighed and Hidan cursed from his left.

Naruto moved quickly when Kakuzu moved as well. Naruto wasn't surprised when the Jounins took another moment before they could respond to Kakuzu's move. Luckily, Kakuzu did nothing but move to his partner's side, "We'll be back, prepare yourselves," he said cryptically as Hidan scratched his head lazily.

Naruto moved next to Yugito and Samui to support them but the two Akatsuki members had relaxed as they stared down the large group of shinobi in front of them. "I should curse that fucking Leader next time, damn it!" Hidan cursed even as he smirked at Asuma, "Next time, I'll let you experience the ultimate pleasure, Au revoir shitheads!" he yelled out as he and Hidan disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Naruto looked over to Pa and smiled at the elder toad when he confirmed that he could no longer feel the Akatsuki members. While he was loath to let them escape, this fight would not have been on Naruto's terms and the hurt shinobi behind him had been a hindrance he could little afford against these opponents. Granted, with Pa it would have been a more fair fight, the little toad was not to be underestimated, but he was not looking forward to having to fight the Immortals like this. "Thanks for coming Pa," Naruto said and Pa bowed his head before returning to his home with a puff of smoke.

"Don't forget to summon Ma when ya get home, she'd be very disappointed if ya don't," his scratchy voice floated to Naruto from the empty space. Naruto smiled and nodded even though the toad had already disappeared.

Naruto turned to the gathered Konoha ninja and the two Kumo kunoichi with a small smile on his face, "Let's go home."


	39. The Homecoming

Home.

It was a difficult concept for Naruto to accept as he looked upon the road that he hadn't traveled in almost three years. A barely concealed sigh of recognition pushed through his lips and his eyes darted around the dusty path that led to the gates of Konoha. Mighty and proud, the wooden gates loomed in the distance as ever a welcoming gesture to the battle-weary Konoha ninja following Naruto.

Samui and Yugito flanked Naruto, the grace of experienced kunoichi evident in every step. A flick of his eyes over his shoulder saw that the reinforcement team, made up of Choji, Ino, and two nondescript Jounin, had formed a diamond defense around Asuma's battered team as they trudged alongside Asuma's stretcher, carried by Naruto's clones.

Naruto's eyes trailed up and down his friend's countenance and he felt a small frown appear on his lips as Shikamaru's obvious worry for Asuma distracted the normally calm and collected genius. He had grown tall in Naruto's absence, close to his own height, and a brief look at the man's depleted chakra pools replenishing told Naruto that his friend was significantly stronger than before but still completely outmatched in a straight on fight against any opponent above a solid A-rank shinobi. His clothes had taken a slight change since his absence, merely becoming more like Kakashi's normal Jounin look. His earrings were the only notable change, he had changed from rings to studs but the tanto strapped to his back said that he may have more abilities than just his immense intellect and formidable shadow jutsu.

His eyes traveled slowly over the morose Choji, who looked extremely odd without his usually ever-present bag of chips. His armor had changed into a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs. On the front of his chest armor was the kanji for "food." Naruto mentally chuckled at the appropriateness of such a symbol, now he thought about it; this was probably a clan standard armor. His brown hair had grown much longer, so long it reached to his waist. His normally cheery demeanor had taken a hit as he cast worried glances at his sensei's badly burned body, but then he glared out into the trees and Naruto was surprised at the vehemence he saw in the kind-hearted Choji's eyes. For a moment, Naruto hoped someone would attack them simply to see just how terrifying the Akimichi clan got when protecting someone close to them, and not simply the food they so love.

With a slight bit of trepidation, his eyes traveled over to the final member of the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho second generation team. He was slightly surprised when he felt no remorse or even lingering resentment to the young woman now in front of him. Her formerly protruding bang now flattened against her face and the bandages around her waist were removed, revealing her bare stomach. A fact that Naruto noticed briefly, the expanse of smooth creamy skin enticed many and Naruto felt a smirk quirk his lips against his will. She had also replaced the warmers on her elbows with fishnet ones and wore a pair of the same over her knees. She also had a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, which enhanced the obvious growth she had gone through as her breasts strained her favorite color to contain her. An open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath completed her ensemble and showcased even more smooth and desirable flesh. All in all, she had turned into the beautiful and enticing kunoichi he had expected of her.

With a quick flick of his eyes, he dismissed the young woman behind him as he sent a small smile at Yugito and Samui just as they approached the gate. It was little surprise that the guards had summoned a medic unit to the gates as they saw the entourage coming from far away, that was the reason for the straightness of the path after all, and it took even less time for the guards to grant them entrance into the village after looking each of the people over closely, despite the company they kept.

As Asuma was being transferred to the medics, Shikamaru looked at his sensei before his eyes darted over to Naruto. For a moment, his friend stared into his eyes, a silent question posed. Naruto smiled lightly, and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture, "Go take care of Asuma, and yourself. I'll meet you, Yoshino-chan, and Shikaku-oji later on today, okay?" he asked lightly and Shikamaru nodded quickly, before he hustled after the hurt teacher he had almost failed to save, Ino followed closely.

Naruto blinked in surprise when Choji appeared in front of him, bowed in half and kept his face towards the ground as he spoke, "Thank you, for saving my teacher. No manner of words can express my gratitude," he said with a shaky voice and Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly as his friend continued, "Should you, Samui of Kumogakure, ever need help, you need only ask and Akimichi Choji will do everything in my power to ensure you receive it," he intoned before he raised himself, looked directly into Samui's softened eyes, thumped his chest before he turned and followed his sensei and teammates.

Naruto looked at Samui and a smirk appeared on his face as he watched her eye his friend in an approving light. Choji's inherent traits certainly endeared him to a woman it had taken Naruto months to get to open up to him. With a shrug, Naruto cast that concern out of his mind; women were not things he tried to comprehend, it only succeeded in giving him a headache.

Naruto's eyes cast about the street and a wave of nostalgia overcame him as he breathed the familiar scents, and witnessed the familiar scene of his hometown. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing his memories to wash over him before his eyes zeroed in on the Hokage tower as it rose above the other buildings.

Home.

It was never such a simple word to him.

(Scene Break)

Nostalgia battered at his mind's peace as Naruto walked through his home village and up through the familiar Hokage Tower. " _It seems nothing has changed_ ," he thought to himself as he watched the secretary that had been a fixture in this office since the Sandaime, walked into the Hokage's office to announce the group of shinobi that were awaiting an audience.

"The Hokage will see you now," the secretary said as soon as she opened the door and stepped to the side to allow the shinobi into the office. The two jounin slipped past Naruto, Yugito, and Samui to enter the office before them. Naruto gestured forward, which let Yugito and Samui enter before he finally followed. The door shut with a final click behind him and Naruto's eyes swept across the familiar office that he had spent hours in before. Tsunade hadn't changed really anything in the old office other than replacing the acrid smoke that the Sandaime had been partial to with the burning tingle of alcohol which somehow lingered in the air.

Tsunade's blue eyes locked his own even from the back of the group as he was, over her clasped hands. Naruto admitted that, with the light streaming in from the window behind her, and her two advisors, Sarutobi and Shizune, flanking her, Tsunade looked every bit a Hokage as the Sandaime used to. Silence reigned in the office.

"Namiashi, Yamashiro, report," the Sandaime spoke in that same tone of voice as he used to use to berate Naruto. Naruto's eyes flickered over to the ex-Hokage before he locked eyes with Tsunade once more. Dimly, he was aware of the Jounins speaking but he was concentrated on what Tsunade was trying to do with this awkward stare off she had initiated. Tsunade shifted slightly in her chair and Naruto shuffled his feet in response, his eyebrow raised in silent question. Tsunade's eyes softened slightly and Naruto had to put the small smirk on his face to keep her from being suspicious. It seemed to work as her eyes snapped over to Sarutobi as he spoke, "Good job, your team accomplished their mission to the best of your abilities. Take a well deserved rest, dismissed." The two Jounins bowed their heads slightly before leaving the room.

Once the door clicked shut behind them Tsunade leaned back in her chair, her eyes roved over Yugito and Samui quickly before she looked back at Naruto. Naruto felt his muscles tense slightly when he noticed Sarutobi's full gaze on him. "The Raikage will be taking your reports, Yugito-san, Samui-san," Tsunade said gently, "But you are welcome to spend the night here before moving on," she posed the option and both Yugito and Samui glanced at each other before nodding gratefully, "Shizune, lead them to the ambassador hotel, they should be rather comfortable there," Tsunade ordered and Shizune smiled amicably as she approached and led Naruto's partners out the office with only small glances exchanged between the three.

"It's been a long time, Naruto," Tsunade said quietly as soon as the door closed behind Samui. Naruto responded with a slight nod, his eyes darted between her and Sarutobi briefly as Tsunade's mouth quirks into a small smile, "It would seem you have grown up nicely," she commented with a gleam in her eyes and Naruto's own lips quirked in response.

"Though you haven't lost any of your disregard for orders," Sarutobi commented from his place next to Tsunade as he leaned back against a window sill to rest. His own lips were quirked in a small, reminiscent, smile as his eyes clouded over slightly. Naruto had to fight the knee-jerk reaction to snap at the man but just managed to keep his smile on his face, and he squinted to keep the tightness he could feel near his eyes to appear more natural.

"Well…" Naruto shrugged in a noncommittal way and Tsunade chuckled heartily as she looked at him even as Sarutobi shook his head lightly.

"Regardless, it _is_ good to see you," Tsunade said before she squared her shoulders, "Now, what happened to you from when you left Suna to when the relief team appeared?" she ordered.

Naruto's spine stiffened slightly as he thought for a moment, his eyes grew icy as they made a reappearance, "I utilized the Kyuubi's two-tailed cloak to traverse the majority of the distance between myself and Nii Yugito," from the lack of surprise on both Sarutobi's and Tsunade's faces, Naruto discovered that his superiors were aware of just how comfortable he was in using Kyuubi's chakra, "Upon reaching the general area, I figured that the Akatsuki members would be traveling, I dissipated the cloak in order to approach undetected, I succeeded in doing so but found that any Genjutsu I cast was utterly ineffective against either Kakuzu or Hidan," he reported to contemplative looks from both Sarutobi and Tsunade.

Naruto paused a moment, to let the information he had just imparted to be processed fully, before he continued, "Once I realized this, I decided that a frontal assault would be a more effective tactic in separating Yugito from her captors than a sneak attack. I retreated and reactivated the Kyuubi cloak before reengaging the Akatsuki pair and, while I successfully managed to reacquire Yugito, I failed to put any significant harm on Kakuzu or Hidan," he admitted with a slightly disappointed look even as he sighed and continued, "I then hid with Yugito and waited for Samui to join up with us before receiving your message to return home." He paused a moment as he thought about how to word his next actions, "We left the next day only to find the Fire Temple had been destroyed before we arrived," he paused once again to allow his information to be received, "We managed to ascertain the target of Hidan and Kakuzu as the black market price upon the head of Chiriku, and proceeded to follow them towards the nearest black market exchange."

Both Tsunade and Sarutobi frowned, this was when they were supposed to continue towards Konoha, not go after previous attackers who had managed to defeat them before. "We barely managed to save Asuma-sensei's life from Hidan when we arrived. It was a tense stand-off that our back-up arrived in but Hidan and Kakuzu seemed to be called away because they immediately left the area after looking at the sky and speaking as if there was someone there we couldn't see," Naruto finished.

Silence engulfed the room as Tsunade and Sarutobi digested the cursory report that Naruto had just delivered, important facts, strengths, and weaknesses were assessed before Tsunade spoke, "While you didn't follow regular protocol for this mission, I believe I can overlook a small indiscretion in light of the timely arrival on the field of battle to save the life of a valuable jounin to Konoha, someone of Asuma's caliber and standing would have been a significant loss to the Akatsuki," Tsunade said as she fixed Naruto with a stare, "However, there will be a mark on your record for your refusal to follow orders." Naruto nodded submissively, he figured there would have been a repercussion for his actions, and it was much lighter than he anticipated.

"That being said, I do believe that your rank no longer reflects the usefulness your power is to Konoha any longer," she continued and Naruto blinked in surprise at the way she had phrased herself.

"Even so, you can't just promote him to Jounin without a proper examination of his skills," Sarutobi interceded. Naruto's eyes flickered to the man once more as a myriad of different reasons behind this action flitted around his head.

Unfortunately, Tsunade scoffed lightly, "As much as it rankles me, Sarutobi-sensei is correct," she said with a sigh, "Well," and she clapped her hands together with yet another gleam in her eyes, "just means that I get to set up an examination, be prepared, Naruto," she said and Naruto smirked at her, he didn't miss the slightly tighter look Sarutobi sent Tsunade which followed her declaration.

"I will be, of course, Jiraiya could probably tell you my skills so you plan accurately… Isn't that right, Jiraiya-sensei?" he asked as he looked directly at the window sill.

Jiraiya chuckled as he appeared in the window and climbed in, "Indeed."

Tsunade shook her head as she waved a hand at Naruto, "Go on then, I'll summon you when I have the examination ready." Naruto bowed to his Hokage and turned to head out the room, his feelings mixed from the reactions he had just witnessed.

(Scene Break)

Naruto's feet hit the dusty trail once more and he drew in a deep breath, finally alone, he allowed the nostalgia that had been plaguing him to wash over him. Memories and feelings roared through him, playful pranks pulled upon shopkeepers early in the morning, joyful days of running from the shopkeepers or ANBU that had been assigned to catch him, nights of loneliness and depression. Naruto's hands clenched slightly as his memories flashed through the things he remembered before his graduation year and then, his graduation year and the following. Memories of the true friend, the caring sensei, and the loving girlfriend brought to the surface of his thoughts with a vengeance as if his mind knew just how hard he had pushed _her_ from his mind. With a click of his jaw, his eyes snapped open as his head moved slightly and he unconsciously reached out to find the unique chakra he had memorized. Like radar, he felt his sensor flex and expand before his eyes suddenly widened and he shut down. He wasn't ready just yet for that confrontation. With a rough shake of his body, he looked down the familiar main street and fingered his light kunai pouch. It was with yet another sigh that Naruto allowed his feet to move him towards a very familiar shop. The armor and weapons had changed but the bright golden letters of the shop's name glinted in the sunlight.

The jingle of a bell announced Naruto's entrance and Naruto waited for the familiar hulking man to appear. Three years hadn't changed Takeshi at all, the man still looked as strong and as experienced as he did when Naruto first made his acquaintance. Takeshi paused once he got a good look at Naruto before it narrowed into slits as his eyes locked upon his sash. While a small bit of hesitation gripped Naruto about this man because of _her_ mission, he wouldn't stop shopping at this shop which treated him fairly, especially because the quality of this shop was much better than anything else he had seen within Konoha. "Uzumaki Naruto, it's been quite awhile young man," Takeshi boomed as he stepped closer to him and Naruto favored the man with a small smile on his lips.

"I was absent from the village," he provided as answer.

Takeshi scrutinized him harshly before his eyes opened fully and a full smile bloomed into existence on the rough man's face, "Alright then, I'm going to assume you want a full compliment then?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes.

Naruto responded by grasping a kunai from his pouch and placing it upon the counter next to him, which allowed the light to glint off the black metal the kunai was made of, "Only if you can supply this," he said challengingly.

Takeshi's eyes swept across the kunai and a sharp breath told Naruto that the master blacksmith knew what he had just posed, "As much as it pains me to say this," Takeshi said as his eyes bore into the kunai with a hunger, "I can't match the master smiths of Tetsu no Kuni, the secrets to their craft have never been matched… though I could produce something of slightly downgraded equivalent if given the same metal that kunai is composed of," he admitted. Naruto smiled secretly at the man and Takeshi shook his head, "If you have some way of providing a steady supply of that metal I will provide you kunai at a fifth of the price that I make the rest of Konoha pay," he said quickly.

Naruto thought about it for a moment before he nodded and stuck his hand out, "I knew you wouldn't be able to match them, I was gifted this by the Head Samurai of Tetsu no Kuni for services rendered, but he promised me that he would supply me with metal if I found a metalsmith he deemed worthy, when I mentioned your name, he was immediately amenable. I will send the Head a message and the metal should be arriving within the next three weeks," Naruto offered and Takeshi shook his hand firmly, just as strong as he was in Naruto's memory.

"You certainly never fail to surprise," Takeshi said with a chuckle just as the bell jingled once more.

Naruto and Takeshi quickly turned to look at the door only for another familiar face to appear in front of Naruto. Slight crinkles appeared around her eyes as if she were smiling more now, but the purple hair that cascaded down her back struck a very strong memory as Naruto thought back to after the Wave mission. A soft smile came to her lips as she looked slightly surprised at them, "Ah, Takeshi-san, I wasn't aware you were busy, sorry," she apologized.

Takeshi shook his head as he turned to face his newest customer, "Not at all, we just finished our business," he said with a glance at Naruto, "Here for Asuma's new trench-knives, Yugao?" he asked.

Yugao nodded and stepped forward as Takeshi disappeared into the back of his store with a quick motion. Naruto shook himself out of his reverie and looked at Yugao with a confused expression, "Why are you picking up Asuma-sensei's trench-knives?" he asked.

Yugao looked at Naruto and a teasing smile appeared on her face, "Good to see you too, Naruto. I've been fine in the last three years, how have you been?" she asked teasingly but Naruto didn't even bat an eye. Yugao paused a moment but didn't wait for him to respond, in any case, "I'm just picking them up because he isn't back from his mission yet," she admitted with a shrug but Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly.

Silence descended on the two ninja for a moment as Naruto contemplated what Yugao had just said before he spoke again, "Asuma-sensei is in the hospital," he said bluntly and the alarm that appeared in Yugao's eyes was certainly interesting. Before she could ask anything, Naruto continued, "He was nearly killed by the Akatsuki," he admitted and he smiled slightly when Yugao seemed to move as if there was a ghost following her when she disappeared back out the door of the shop. He felt even better about disobeying orders after watching that. Takeshi came back out with a box in his hands and he blinked when he noticed Naruto was watching the door slamming shut with a small smile on his face. "Asuma-sensei is in the hospital," Naruto repeated to Takeshi, who suddenly nodded, and Naruto nodded at the man, "Have a good day," he said as he left the shop.

(Scene Break)

A gust of wind whipped Naruto's braid up and over his shoulder. He glanced down at his hair as it flapped in the wind as he reclined upon the top of the Yondaime's head. It must have been close to dinner as the scents from his home village wafted up to his nose. He drew in a deep breath, which allowed him to savor the delicious foods he could detect. With a careful pulse of his sensor, he located his oldest friend and nodded when he noticed he had finally gone home. It was little surprise he would spend most of the day awaiting word of his hurt sensei but Naruto had sensed Tsunade's arrival, soon after Yugao's own, within the building. He was sure Asuma would make a full recovery with her prodigious skills at the helm. While Naruto knew he would have been more than welcome even without his friend, he decided to wait until Shikamaru returned home to make his presence within the village known to his surrogate family.

With nary a sound, Naruto disappeared from the top of his favorite spot in the village and materialized close to the Nara compound. He took a moment to smooth his clothes out and replace his braid down his back before he stepped outside the alleyway he was in and walked towards the door of the compound. With a light knock, he called on the guards to the compound. Both guards looked at him and the older one of the two smiled slightly in welcome, "Welcome back, Naruto-san," he said as he waved the younger man into the compound, "Shikaku-sama, Yoshino-sama, and Shikamaru-sama should be in their house," he added.

Naruto nodded in thanks to the man, "It's good to be back," he responded with a small, true smile on his face. The guard smiled wider in response and returned to his post. Naruto took another deep breath as the memories swamped him once again, the days he spent playing shogi against his genius friend, his first meeting of Shikamaru's parents and the subsequent playful fight he had initiated with the Akimichi Matriarch. The nights of pleasant family dinners he'd never experienced until they had welcomed him into their small family with open arms.

"I'm home," he said just loud enough to be heard when he stopped at the door which led to the head's house. The entire compound was of a more traditional build than Konoha, which meant that the doors were made of thin wood and paper which would be damaged by knocking. Announcing himself like this was the proper way to tell his family he had returned and he braced himself as the silence in the house was suddenly filled with hurried footsteps. The door slid open to allow the lighting to frame the obviously surprised face of Yoshino. He smiled lightly at her in greeting even as Shikaku appeared over her shoulder. For a moment, the two stared at him before he had to crush the urge to dodge the absolutely smarting swat to the head that Yoshino gave him even as she crushed his taller body to her smaller frame as a few shakes of her shoulders spoke of the tears that trailed down her cheeks, "You're safe," she whispered to his ear and he smiled a bit wider as Shikaku smiled from the doorframe as he watched his wife embrace their 'adoptive' wayward son.

"I was always safe, Yoshino-obaa," he added the affectionate term in an attempt to appease her. He knew that telling her he was leaving through a shadow clone was a bad idea in hindsight; but he also knew there was no way he would be able to face her and seem normal, or stop the thoughts of betrayal he was sure would have floated to his mind despite the lack of proof that they were in on this scheme to keep him loyal.

Yoshino swatted him on the back of the head even as she chuckled lightly, the tears had dried quickly but she looked at him with a shine in her eyes, "I am not old, Naruto-chan," she retorted.

Naruto chuckled as he embraced her of his own volition this time. For a few moments, Yoshino was surprised before she embraced him yet again and the two separated with smiles on their face, "Older than me," he said cheekily as he slipped away from Yoshino's shocked form and quickly tried to pass Shikaku. Shikaku chuckled as Yoshino turned with fire in her eyes even as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder in welcome and a show of camaraderie against his wife as he stepped out of the doorframe and allowed him to flee from her righteous fury. With a muttered "troublesome," Shikaku closed the door as he heard Naruto and Yoshino thundering through their house and his son's own muttered "troublesome."

(Scene Break)

The sun's rays were just disappearing from the sky when Naruto finally left the Nara residence. His trip had been rather tiring and he promised Yoshino that he would return within the next few days for another dinner. A small true smile played at his lips as he bid the guards a farewell. For a change, he decided not to simply shunshin to his home and took to the pathways of the city. He set a leisurely pace towards his home, with his hands behind his head as he immersed himself back into his memories so he wouldn't be overwhelmed when he finally fell to sleep.

One of the first thoughts that assaulted him was the last time he had been wandering the town like this and who had suddenly appeared without so much as a please. His smile widened slightly when a sultry voice whispered into his ear, "Well, well, Naru-kun has _grown_."

"And you haven't changed at all, Anko-chan," he retorted as he felt her considerable assets press against his back even while her head rested against his shoulder and her arms draped over his body.

Unbidden, he had a flashback to a steamy and pleasurable shower he had experienced. His blue eyes misted slightly as he pressed back towards Anko even as she giggled into his ear teasingly, "You're so kind Naru-kun… but don't you think the years have been _very_ good to me?"

Naruto turned slightly as Anko backed up and cupped her breasts in an enticing pose as she bent forward. He admitted to himself that the erotic picture she gave him sent a thrill through his body. Naruto smiled at her, "So good that you look even better than when I left, Anko-chan," he said honestly.

Anko blinked, and then blinked again as her eyes remained locked onto his own. Silence engulfed the two of them, Naruto could almost swear Anko's cheeks flushed just slightly before she was suddenly hanging off his back once more and rubbing her cheek up against his, "You're such a charmer, Naru-kun… why don't we head back to my place and have some _fun_?" she asked sultrily and Naruto felt a distinct shiver run through his body at the note that was present in Anko's voice. For some reason, he felt Anko would actually go along with that tease if he agreed. He didn't truly know how to answer that, since he would normally agree and let her play it off as teasing but he wouldn't take the risk she would go through with it.

Thankfully, he was saved from answering as a familiar voice called out from ahead of them, "Naruto?" Naruto turned and raised an eyebrow, "is that you?" Kiba, who was easily identifiable with his tattoos, asked in slight disbelief even as the pale-eyed, lavender-haired busty beauty hanging on his arm stared at Naruto and Anko with disbelief. Naruto blinked at his old schoolmate in surprise and then his eyebrows rose in further surprise.

Kiba looked much the same as he did before, with a few wardrobe changes and having grown up to a respectable height, but it was not he who caught Naruto's eye. Sapphire orbs drank in the changed woman who stood before him; surprise was not a sufficient definition to what struck Naruto in that moment. Lavender hair flowed silkily down her back where before it had been cropped short in the princess style. An elegant blue dress that emphasized her womanly curves as opposed to the formless beige jacket and dark blue capri pants clad her body. Strong, but feminine shoulders squared and thrust her chest out where he remembered a shy, hunched posture that bespoke a beaten spirit. Bright, defiant pale eyes that stared into his own instead of averted glances completed the different Hyuuga Hinata that stood in front of him.

"Hinata-chan!" came Anko's happy cry as she disentangled herself from Naruto and moved towards the suddenly smiling Hyuuga heiress. Anko didn't waste a moment as she swept into the woman's arms and the two embraced as if they had been apart for a long time. Naruto supposed they could have become friends while he was gone so just wrote it off as Anko being Anko if that wasn't the case.

"Anko-chan, it's good to see you again," Hinata replied as Anko pulled back from the hug and looked the heiress up and down like a predator.

"You, too," she said sultrily and let loose a low growl that was obviously meant to indicate her approval of the revealing yet elegant dress Hinata was wearing. Hinata colored slightly but showed no other discomfort, "let's ditch these tasteless guys and go have a fun night of our own!" she continued and Naruto shook his head lightly, it seemed Anko would never change.

Hinata smiled lightly at Anko, if a little patronizingly, "Maybe another night, Kiba-kun was being quite the gentleman for a change," she replied liltingly as she once again grasped Kiba's arm and pulled him against her body.

Anko pouted at her, "Mou, Hinata-chan," she whined before she suddenly brightened and Naruto let loose a small sigh when the woman's predatory gaze fell upon him again, "I guess I need to take the other hunk here then," she said with a wink even as she draped herself across his back once again.

"It's been a long time, Kiba-san, Hinata-san," Naruto said with a small incline of his head in their direction.

"Damn right it's been a long time, where ya been?" Kiba said with a grin as Hinata merely pinned him with a stare that seemed reminiscent of something Naruto couldn't quite place.

"Out of the village, training with my master," he answered simply. Silence fell across the four once again and no one seemed capable of breaking it as three of them stood awkwardly while a fourth began rubbing circles into the back of the man she was draped upon. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I only just returned today, I need to head home and rest," Naruto said and the others all nodded at him even as Anko pouted at the obvious way he moved away from her hands and bowed in farewell, "Have a good night," he said as he disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

(Scene Break)

Naruto reappeared from his technique at the bottom of his stairs. Nostalgia struck him once again and he sighed in resignation at that, he was powerless to stop it after all.

Nothing had changed here, he saw. The paint was peeling just as progressively as before and the wood splintered the same. He took a step onto the stairs and his lips twitched when the boards made the same groaning and squeaking sound they composed since he had owned his apartment. It was without hesitation this time that Naruto welcomed the rush of memories his apartment's sight, smell, and touch induced upon him. Years of blissful naiveté: spent planning pranks to get attention while furthering his skills, spent trying his hardest to become the best ninja he could be, spent adoring Hokages, spent wishing for a family or just someone to care.

Naruto's happiness slowly twisted into sadness but he shook his head. He was no longer that naïve little boy and he couldn't wish for a perfect world any longer. He had grown up while he was gone.

Naruto ascended the stairs and walked to his door. He paused for just a moment as his key hovered in front of the lock but smoothly slid the key in and unlocked it. With a little jiggle of his hand, Naruto removed his keys from the lock once more and pushed open his door. He reached over and flipped the lights on, which illuminated a slightly clean apartment that didn't look like it had been uninhabited for close to three hours. Naruto drew in a breath and stepped into his own house. His eyes swept across each surface and he noted how clean everything was, and how untouched they were as well. It was obvious whoever had cleaned in here had taken great care to make it look like he was still here since nothing had been moved from the positions he had left them when he had departed.

"Stop hiding outside the door and come in, Sensei," Naruto spoke no apparent person. The air shimmered and Naruto sensed her Genjutsu dissipate. He didn't… couldn't turn around and face her. He couldn't show her the clenched jaw and ice cold eyes her mere presence forced from his body. He couldn't let her know he knew. He couldn't even hint that he knew about her true intentions. So, he kept his back to her as he slowly unclenched his jaw and allowed warmth to suffuse his eyes.

"Naruto," her melodious voice was exactly as he remembered it. Again, the thought floated to his head as the memories flooded to the forefront,

" _Nothing's changed_."

A flash of anger roared through him and malevolent chuckling echoed within his mind. With a mental shake he felt Kyuubi fade away, though the great beast's amusement at the situation lingered. Surprisingly, Naruto was capable of using that amusement to his own gain, he let the dark amusement trickle into his mood to allow the slightly forced smile that reappeared on his face as he finally turned to greet her.

Everything was the same, her clothes, her perfume, her smooth skin, her curly hair, her curvy legs, her flared hips, her sizeable bust, her full lips, not even her eyes had changed.

Nothing had changed.

Not a damn thing.

It infuriated him.

His eyes locked with hers and Naruto felt that connection again with her. He felt like a little child in front of her, afraid of the righteous feminine fury he was sure was about to rain down upon him. He felt the relief that she wasn't going to harm him; that she wanted to be his friend, his teacher, his lover. Happiness, joy, elation, and lust shot through him and he barely managed to hide it from her as the feelings crashed around his head once more just as the crushing betrayal inevitably followed.

He didn't even know what to say to her after three years of separation. The bitter taste of his emotions lingered inside his mouth as their last face-to-face conversation came to mind. He remembered her violent reaction and wondered what exactly he had done that was so revolting; he never did get to talk to her about that.

He blinked when she averted her gaze from his and seemed to draw into herself, which made him remember the old, shy Hinata. "How have you been?" she asked quietly, and Naruto felt a rush of relief at the slightly innocent question, he didn't think he could handle the proverbial 'elephant in the room' directly after meeting her once again.

Then he felt angry, he felt the urge to rant and rave, to scream and shout to the heavens how horrible it was to find that the one who you thought loved you was really only with you because it was ordered by your own grandfather. Despair engulfed him just as his rage dissipated as quickly as it appeared and he sighed heavily, "Pretty good," he said and he was slightly surprised at the honesty he heard in his own voice.

Silence reigned once more.

"That's good," she whispered to him and he wondered just how much of a change she had gone through since he had left.

"And you?" he asked back, just to be polite.

"Okay," she answered quietly with a shrug of her shoulders, "Nothing to complain about," she said and Naruto detected the slight tremble in her voice at that statement. He stared at her averted eyes and wondered what she meant by that. He felt an urge to ask her about it but that voice in his head screamed about her ulterior motives and he resisted posing the question.

That damned silence reappeared.

He saw her bit her lip once again, he knew the question that burned at the tip of her tongue but she was nothing if not considerate. She wouldn't bring that question up if he avoided any personal questions and managed to get her away without talking too much. "How's your team doing?" he asked, a perfectly distant object, it wasn't very personal but it gave her room to talk about others.

At this question, she met his eyes again, "They haven't been my team for almost a year," she replied with what seemed to be her normal tone of voice now. Naruto's eyes widened but she continued regardless, "But, I trained them as best I could, Kiba and Hinata are Chuunins but Shino was made a Jounin about a month ago. Kiba and Hinata got together about four months ago as a clan decision to strengthen their ties, it lets her younger sister become the Head of the Hyuuga and both avoid the seal Neji has on him, since Kiba vehemently denied having his future wife branded in any way that wasn't his," she smiled slightly and Naruto knew that Kiba had only argued in that way to avoid the Hyuuga Elders from arguing with the decision. _She_ wouldn't smile if it was for any other reason.

"That was good of him," he commented and she nodded her head sharply.

Silence engulfed them for just a moment and Naruto had barely any warning as her bottom lip was barely being nipped at before the question tumbled from her lips, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto averted his gaze for the first time since she had appeared and his lips twitched as he swallowed from his surprisingly dry mouth. He had tried to come up with an answer to this question his entire three day travel from that small hotel to when he felt her presence outside his apartment when he appeared here. He still didn't have an answer. So, he shrugged his shoulders noncommittedly.

She looked at him blankly for a moment before her red eyes hardened, "You _leave_ for three years, and all you can do is shrug at me!" she exclaimed harshly and Naruto felt an urge to step back from her despite the five full steps between them already. Naruto just barely managed to squash that urge.

"I didn't know how to-" he started but she cut him off.

"How about, 'I decided to go on the training trip!'" she said angrily, "It wasn't like I would have stopped you, I knew about it beforehand. Not like the Nara's or the Ichiraku's," she said and Naruto could have sworn he heard a spiteful tone for the first time in his life that actually cut him deep, "At least they heard from a _version_ of you, I had to find out from the Hokage herself when I asked if she knew what happened to my _apprentice_!"

Naruto felt a shiver run through his body at the visage of anger that she was right now. To his shame, and anger, he didn't know if the shiver was of fear or lust.

Her curly black hair seemed to sway in an invisible current of air, her arms crossed over her heaving bust, her weight shifted from leg to leg, and her ruby red eyes became roaring rubies of emotion.

Unfortunately for her, that mixture of feelings brought to the forefront their last meeting, so soon expelled from his mind, it came back with a roaring vengeance as he frowned at her, which brought a frown of confusion to her face, "And how was I supposed to talk to you?" he asked angrily. She blinked in surprise but Naruto left the question unanswered, "It was quite obvious after our last meeting that you wanted little to do with me," he said.

Her anger faltered but he didn't press her, he stared her down evenly as he watched conflicting emotions war inside her, "Naruto, you can't believe that," she said with a surprisingly strong voice as she stared back at him, "You know you can talk to me no matter what!" she said with the passion he remembered so fondly of her. Torturously, he felt a rush of affection for this passionate being infuse him but he clamped down on that feeling quickly.

"How could I trust someone who was _revolted_ by my mere touch?" he asked quietly. He let just a small amount of the animosity he felt towards her color his words, it was much harder to stop the overwhelming feeling of anger to suffuse his voice, but he managed.

She looked hurt at that stab at her actions but she didn't avert her eyes, "That was different," she answered.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "It was the same, you may have been my sensei and my girlfriend but the two were connected even if I treated you differently in different situations. Just like you did," he slipped the comment in and he wasn't surprised when she didn't react to the subtle reminder to her mission, especially since she thought he didn't know about it, "this was just one situation where I couldn't differentiate between the two, just like you wouldn't since you avoided me just as avidly as I did to you," he admitted.

She flinched back slightly but kept his stare. For just a moment, Naruto could have sworn he saw lust enter her eyes before she spoke, "I'm sorry," she said angrily. Naruto and Kurenai blinked in tandem and then her eyes softened, "I'm sorry, I reacted badly and avoided you for no other reason than I didn't want to talk about it," she admitted with remorse in her eyes, "I still don't want to talk about it, but I acted childishly and blew this out of proportion, it only got worse when you left without telling me yourself," she sighed heavily and looked at him apologetically.

Naruto let loose the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and shook his head, "I'm sorry for not telling you personally," he said and he wanted to say he apologized for what he did but he wouldn't lie about that. She seemed to pick up on that because she nodded to him before she slowly stalked forward five steps so she was right in front of him.

It was apparent that he had grown in height as she was now looking at his lips instead of his eyes, but a smile flowed onto her face that brought one to his own face, albeit slightly unwillingly. Without warning, she grasped him in her arms, and hugged him tightly as she rubbed her face into his shoulder, "I missed you, Naruto," she admitted quietly.

Naruto stiffened slightly but slowly relaxed and hugged her back, "Me too," he said, avoiding admitting anything. She surprised him once again as she leaned up and placed a very quick kiss upon the edge of his lips before she backed away from him with a coy smile on her face at his darkened expression.

Naruto stared at her as she smiled at him, "I think I've had all I can handle for emotions tonight, Naruto-kun," she said with a sultry undertone to her voice he wasn't sure she knew she had, "I'll talk to you later." With her piece said, she turned and disappeared out his still open door.

Naruto touched his lips and his expression darkened even further, "Goodbye, Kurenai," he said and he hated how easily her name rolled off his tongue and through his lips.

He was wrong.

" _Everything's changed._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially posted as chapter 40 on fanfiction. It is the explanation given to everyone for where I left everything. I will not create another chapter just to disappoint readers for this one.
> 
> When I started this story, nigh on 2 and a half years ago, there had been a rash of poorly written stories that essentially started out like this 'woman X hurt Naruto in the past by being his watcher and they pretended to love him but truly loved him now and are extremely sad that he wants nothing to do with them along with the fact that he is amazingly powerful.'  
> Those stories were poorly written but, it also didn't affect me at all, when the woman was showing remorse you could easily say to yourself 'well whatever' since you held no connection with the story. Held no connection with their past relationship, held no bond with the characters beyond what was canon. Hence, this story was born.  
> I chose Kurenai for a specific reason... she was the best fit I felt, I could have used Yugao, Hana, Anko, any of the older women we have been introduced to throughout canon and written them in but I avoided the younger girls because their mindsets in canon prevented them from truly accomplishing this task, as I showed with Ino's date. Only a fully mature Kunoichi could handle tricking Naruto to such an extent. However, I chose Kurenai because of a myriad of different reasons. She was the best fit in my opinion for what I wanted to do and I think she filled that role well. If you wish a more in depth explanation feel free to PM me, don't pester me I'm very busy with real life right now but I will answer you if you do not attack me about ending this story.  
> All of this being said, I have stared at this computer screen for nigh on four months and have about 4k words written down and my fingers refuse to go further at this time. I had initially planned to end this story here, where any of those other stories could have picked up and you could imagine the connection being torn, the heart-wrending separation that Naruto would go through, and still you could read the other stories and imagine this story's characters and feel for them. I believe that the reviews I have enjoyed speak for themselves, only such a story which evokes these passionate reviews that you, my readers, have gifted me with, could show the depth that these characters truly have, and the love that you give to them.  
> Despite my plans to end this story, I attempted to continue it, if only for the avid readers who have been hounding me to continue the story. Unfortunately, this is not my choice but the characters, they have decided they cannot be written by me anymore, for this story has taken up a life of its own, the past five chapters have flown from my fingers with little thought to them and still they remain some of my best work, some of the best character development chapters I have personally read, as arrogant as that may sound.  
> So, it is with a heavy heart that I lay my pen down in defeat to the greatest of enemies any writer shall ever face and hope that others may feel inspired by my characters. This is where the story will begin, where I hope many will take up the pen and attempt to write the ending to Naruto and Kurenai's story, whether it be to love and acceptance or betrayal and destruction, you decide.  
> Farewell to my loyal readers and thank you so much for your dedication to this book,  
> Your Loyal Writer  
> Tsukune08


End file.
